


Old-Fashioned Romance

by Emono



Series: God, This War Is Gay [1]
Category: Band of Brothers, Band of Brothers RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bonding, Canon character deaths, Canon-Typical Violence, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Gore, Mutual Pining, Nazis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Period-Typical Sexism, Praise Kink, Romance, Slow Build, War time romance so everything moves fast, episode rewrites to make gay, some over the top theatrics but only like two or three times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 294,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: Easy Company quickly becomes pack. Lipton establishes himself in that pack, he's protective of his boys and takes care of them. But he feels the mate bond within the pack not just for one Alpha but three - two of who are already involved and in love. They fight the enemy and the circumstance to stay together. Four hearts are a lot to juggle during war but when has anything ever been easy for a paratrooper? Dick struggles to keep his mates safe as he moves through the ranks. Nixon fights to keep himself out of the bottom of the bottle and be there for his mates. And Speirs? Speirs just wants to be loved for the man he is, not feared for the gossip that has surrounded him. All three Alpha fight tooth and nail for love.(aka: Officer Ot4 where Dick and Nix fall in love hard and fast with Lip and Speirs slowly scoots in closer to the cuddle pile)





	1. Currahee I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casey_Wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/gifts).



**This is written with all the respect in the world for the people BoB was based on. This is just stupid fun and whimsy**

**Each chapter is episode based so you'll see a lot of rewriting.**

 

* * *

 

 

"I think it's clearing up. Do you think it's clearing up?"

 

"Nope."

 

"I think it's clearing up."

 

Dick fell into easy step beside Nixon as he listened to the man ramble, distracted by the delay. The whole regiment was all a little off-kilter with the call to jump getting cancelled. The anticipation in the air was so thick it could choke a man. The Alpha pair had decided to head away from the tents to the relative privacy of the supply crates in an attempt to escape it. 

 

The air was humid on Dick’s throat, gravel dragging wetly beneath his boots. He stopped to lean when Nixon did, following the other’s easy movements. Everyone called Dick a natural born leader but he was always following his Alpha mate head over heel, ready to be at his side and to bend an ear to his every word. It would've been embarrassing on anyone else but Winters knew he was blinded with love.

 

And that the feeling went both ways.

 

"Five o'clock in New York," Nixon tisked with a look at his watch. "Four o'clock in Chicago."

 

"Happy hour, huh?"

 

Nixon's wry chuckle made him smile. "Yeah, happy hour. Couple drinks, maybe an early dinner before the theater." His long suffering sigh afterwards was not quite as amusing to hear. "A civilized place for civilized men."

 

Dick watched him take a long draw from his flask. "Carwood would disagree with that this soon before a jump."

 

"He'll never know if you don't tell him," Nixon replied in a low, conspiratorial whisper. "Are you going to tell on me?"

 

He shrugged one shoulder. "I always do." He looked to the sky, mulling over his lover's words. "You should've been born earlier, Nix."

 

"What?" the other snorted. "And give up all this?"

 

Dick turned and gave him a fond look. Nixon lost his usual easy wordplay and just dropped his gaze. It wasn't often Nixon broke eye contact - not just because he was an Alpha, but because of who he was. Strong willed, charismatic, a flame for a moth. Winters didn't mind being that moth. He reveled in it. So he sat back down and made the other Alpha scooch over with a firm hip bump. Nixon took out a pack of smokes and put one between his lips, mulling over his own thoughts with it unlit.

 

"We'll go to Chicago, I'll take you there," Nixon said suddenly, causal certainty laced in his voice once more. "We'll take Carwood. Can you imagine him there? Country boy like him and all."

 

Winters chuckled to himself, eyes still on the grey clouds.

 

"He'll be so starstruck with the big city he won't know what to do with himself," Nixon continued. "We can wine and dine him properly, like we haven’t been able to do . Like an Omega like him deserves."

 

"We all deserved it," Dick hummed, brushing their shoulders. "We all deserve to be properly courted."

 

"We'll do it," Nixon promised.

 

"We'll see."

  
  


o0o0o0o

  
  


_ Two Years Earlier   
Camp Toccoa, Georgia _

  
  


Lipton stretched well for PT each time. He hadn't been in the best physical condition when he came to Toccoa but he was vastly improving. He pushed himself twice as hard as everyone around him and refused to give an inch. He wanted to be the best he could and it showed. Webster had even hurt himself trying to match his pace running and had pulled something in his leg.

 

"Just breathe through it," Roe commanded with fond exasperation as he helped his fellow Omega. Roe was kneeling between Webster's legs, one thrown up over his shoulder as he slowly leaned forward to stretch out the cramped muscle.

 

"Why does it hurt?"

 

"Because you pushed yourself too hard."

 

"Lip was doing it!"

 

"Well I don't care what Lip was doing," Roe shot back, mocking his whining tone.

 

Lipton chuckled as he listened to their cute bickering. Webster was technically being trained with Fox Company but the young man had been gravitating toward Roe like a magnet, and the both of them to  _ him _ . They were both Omegas and for some reason Lipton could not figure out why the intelligent, sweet boys looked up to _him_. He wasn't that much older of an Omega but he was at the controversial age where an Omega was suppose to have at least half a dozen marriage proposals on the table.

 

For all his flings and literal rolls in the hay, Lipton had never been proposed to. In the past he’d never been courted for long before his past partners had lost interest. He'd never had good luck with love. He was used to being ignored by Alphas and excluded from groups of Omegas who always seemed to be prettier or more charismatic than him. But Roe had snuggled under his wing almost immediately like he belonged there, looking up at Lipton with those big doe eyes and smelling so vulnerable among all the strong personalities that made up Easy Company. Webster had come sniffing around around after he'd befriended Roe. The college boy trailed on Lipton's heels (sometimes physically), following him around whenever he could and hanging off his every word.

 

It was a little overwhelming at time to be the center of their attentions but he was growing used to it. They were good boys, good kids, and he gradually warmed to the idea of having a growing line of ducklings. Omegas needed to watch out for each other. Even with the Army letting Omegas join there was still stereotypes and stigmas to battle. They had to be faster, stronger,  _ smarter _ , and more determined than their Alpha and Beta counterparts. It was the only way to be taken seriously.  

 

Lipton touched his toes and came up with a puff, arms stretching high up above his head to get the blood really flowing. He laced his fingers behind his head and idly twisted side to side, taking a mental count of everything. He could feel his muscles really warming up. He looked to Webster and Roe again and grinned at how their hips were pressed rather tight. Roe had pushed down rather far, leaning over the other until his knee almost touched his chest. "You boys are enjoying that a little too much."

 

The Omegas both blushed a pretty pink and Roe drew back like he'd been caught doing something shameful.

 

Lipton laughed at their guilty expressions and set his feet in a wide stance. He bent over at the waist and laid his hands flat on the grass. He heard and felt a _pop_ and he sighed. "Oh, that's nice."

 

Web saw something off in the distance and he smirked but it faded with a grunt, thigh still burning even as Roe's fingers dug into the pressure points. "Looks like you've got an audience, Lip."

 

Lipton straightened up and whipped around, brow pinched up. A dark haired Alpha was standing off to the side of the training area and was clearly watching them. He was alone and he wasn't in his PT gear so he wasn't in Easy. The man was unfamiliar. He had such serious dark eyes and a strong, clean shaven jaw with a broad chest hidden by the sag of his training uniform. He was a thoroughbred sort of Alpha, very textbook.

 

That didn't stop Lipton's mouth from drawing into a sneer. "He better move it along. I won't tolerate any of my men being ogled at."

 

"It's not us he is looking at, it's you," Roe pointed out, easing back and massaging the other Omega's thigh more firmly. "He's been there a little while."

 

Lipton relaxed a little as he realized the Alpha's stare wasn't on his boys but on  _ him _ . He wasn't on guard but he was confused. Lipton was well aware of how he looked and acted. He was a Plain Jane of an Omega. Not ugly but not stunning, and definitely not soft and submissive. He didn't laugh at lame Alpha jokes or feed their ego. He wasn't an ideal mate type in any traditional sense of the word. Though he didn't consider himself special or above other Omegas like some kind of martyr, he knew he had to work three times as hard for an Alpha's attention when up against lovely boys like Roe and Webster.

 

"He can't be looking at me. He must..." Lipton trailed off with a little defeated huff. "Maybe he's sizing us up. I think he's from Dog Company."

 

"Sizing us up? More like sizing _you_ up." Webster made a show of waggling his eyebrows as he sat up and stretched out his leg. "Thanks Gene, feels great."

 

"You gotta' be more careful," Roe scolded.

 

He waved the other Omega off. "Yeah, yeah."

 

"You push too hard too fast."

 

"I'm hyperactive," Webster corrected with an eye flutter that did nothing to sway the future medic.

 

"Like a puppy," Roe drawled, unamused.

 

"I've been told it's endearing."

 

"It's dangerous."

 

Lipton missed the exchange, lost in thought as he watched the dark haired man watch him in return. Even from this far away he could feel the weight of the stare.

 

"He can't be looking at me," Lipton muttered to himself, turning away with burning ears. He vehemently squashed the little bubbles of hope that had started to form in his belly and reminded himself of all the choices an Alpha like  _ that  _ had in a camp this big. _Ridiculous, Carwood. Just ridiculous._

 

o0o

 

Lipton hardly ever stopped once he got going on a job, especially when he had any of the boys with him, but he was laughing so hard it hurt to draw a full breath. He stumbled to a stop, clutching his gut and eyes teary as he tried to keep from braying. Webster and Roe followed in toe, the Cajun grabbing his side as he laughed. They often ran together after lunch because Lipton knew if he left the two alone with full stomachs that they'd up curled together somewhere in a lazy catnap.

 

"And so I threw back the shot and then looked this knothead right in the eye and said, 'That went down easier than you will.' And he says, 'Why baby? Because you're so skilled?' And then  _ I _ say, 'No, asshole, because your dick's so small.' And I was drunk off my ass so it wasn't my most clever but he was even  _ more  _ drunk and he  _ fumed _ .

 

"You think you're so funny," Roe chuckled, scrubbing the back of his hand over his damp eyes.

 

Lipton covered his face with a groan, smile still splitting his face. " _ God _ , you're ballsy."

 

Their laughter died down when they heard the first wolf whistle. The trio looked over at the group of men that had clustered together on the nearby bleachers outside a housing unit. There were six all together in caps with formal clothes like they were ready to head out. Lipton stared them down, not even flinching when Roe's soft hand sudden grabbed his arm. He refused to break eye contact. He could smell their Alpha stench from across the grass and their lecherous grins showed their intent. Young Alphas always got so cocky and smarmy when they grouped up into a pack of pissing contestants.

 

"Oh you boys look all worn out! Why don't you come have a seat?" one of the men catcalled, patting his lap with a raised brow.

 

Lipton glanced at Webster and felt a swell of pride at the way the boy was glaring right back at the Alphas.

 

"We'll take good care of you!" another promised.

 

Another whistled. "Come on, Easy boys."

 

"Why don't you go practice shoving your knot in a fence before you try to fuck around with  _ real  _ Omegas?" Webster snarked.

 

One of the Alphas jumped to his feet, lip curling. "What'd you say, punk?"

 

Webster made a big show of cupping his hands around his mouth and shouting with articulation. "I'm implying that you're wet behind the ears and couldn't get a dame even if you _paid_ for it. Also that you have no bedroom experience besides flapping your lips and fumbling with straps!"

 

Roe cracked a grin at his friend's dry humor but Lipton didn't. The Alphas all stood and started making their way toward them with clenched jaws and fists.

 

Roe pointedly squeezed the older Omega's arm. "Let's get out of here, sir."

 

Lipton gave a minute headshake, still watching the Alphas. "If you run now you'll be running forever. You can't let them think they can do whatever they want just because they're Alphas."

 

Webster stepped up behind his sergeant, chin still up but a little nervous tick in his fingers. Roe moved behind Lipton too, fingers digging into the flesh of his arm.

 

"Hiding behind your mama's skirt," one of the privates drawled. "How adorable."

 

"Why don't you boys just head on back to your fun?" Lipton offered, eyeing their outfits. He couldn't tell what company they were in exactly but they were obviously heading out to enjoy their weekend pass.

 

A couple chuckled. "We've got all the fun we could need right here."

 

"I want to hear more come out of  _ that  _ pretty, little mouth," one of the dark haired Alphas stated, nodding towards Web.

 

A tall Alpha stepped up, a ginger with a shark grin. He reached out towards Roe and Lipton knew he wanted to snatch the Omega up. "You take college boy. I'll show the Creole princess here a _real_ night on the town."

 

At the first note of Roe's fear, Lipton struck fast. He grabbed the tall Alpha's wrist and twisted it so hard he easily forced the Alpha to turn around. He dragged the man's hand up his back, immobilizing his arm, and kicked out the back of his knees. Lipton ignored the Alpha's hiss and put a foot on his spine, grabbing a fistful of greasy, obnoxious hair with his free hand to keep him in place. The Alpha was pinned and stunned, a situation he surely was not used to. The other Alphas backed off immediately with wide eyes as the aggressive move put them in check.

 

"Boys, what is the first rule of hand-to-hand combat?" Lipton asked in a clipped, professional monotone as he stared down at the Alpha. The man tried to struggle but the Omega's hold was firm. Web and Roe started with dropped mouths. "You do not put your hand in someone's' face and you do not leave  _ your  _ face open. Why is that?"

 

"Leverage, sir," they echoed as both found their voices.

 

"Exactly. Education is important." Lipton gave the Alpha a firm shake. When he hissed, he yanked the man's arm up even more. "Respect is also important. Isn't it, Private?"

 

The soldier nodded silently but Lipton wasn't having it.

 

"I am a sergeant and you  _ will  _ give me a verbal response.”

 

"Yes!" the man shouted, the word pried out from between his grit teeth.

 

Lipton bent the man's arm up and put pressure. There was a satisfying  _ pop  _ before an agonized, high pitched whimper. "Yes,  _ sir _ !"

 

Lipton released his prisoner and kicked him into the dirt. His face split into a shark grin as he saw true fear bloom in the eyes of the Alpha pups. It was empowering. Feeling Roe and Web step out from behind him, one with a hard glare and the other with a grin to match his sergeant's own, only heightened that feeling.

 

"Your buddy needs to go to medical," Roe informed flatly.

 

"You heard the man," Lipton insisted, grin falling as he barked out the order. " _Move it!_ "

 

The bark whipped them into a flurry. They collected their friend and hurried off as fast as they could.

 

Web waited until they were gone before he laughed and slapped Lipton on the shoulder. "Holy shit, sir! Did you break his arm?"

 

"Shoulder displacement, easy fix," Roe assured them with a wave. "Sir, you shouldn't have done that. Not for us."

 

"I wasn't going to let them say those things about you," Lipton tisked. "You're part of the US Army. You'll be paratroopers one day."

 

He cupped both their napes and squeezed, getting twin smiles that warmed his heart. He knew he'd die to protect them. He knew that one day he might have to.

 

"Status doesn't mean a damn thing," Lipton pressed. "Actions  _ do _ . What you say, how you carry yourself,  _ that's  _ what important boys. Remember that."

 

They nodded and he ruffled their matching dark hair.

 

"Come on. Shower time."

 

"You just wanna' see us wet, Lip," Web teased, batting his eyes.

 

Lipton cuffed him upside the head. "Keep dreamin', Web."

 

o0o

 

On the other side of the field, Winters and Nixon watched Lipton's deadly display with rapt attention.

 

Nixon whistled and leaned on the fence in front of them. " _ Wow _ . What an Omega."

 

Jealousy stung Dick but he didn't let it show. He slid a hand along Nixon's lower back and enjoyed the small contact. The two of them had gone through a slow burn romance that dated all the way back to when they first met in Officer Candidate School and followed them all the way to Toccoa. Dick was the kind of man who wanted a long courtship with a deep, meaningful connection while Nixon had always prided himself on being a flash-in-the-pan kind of Alpha. Dick hadn't let that stop him from winning the other Alpha's heart, social restrictions be damned. Two male Alphas...it was unheard of in the "polite" society Nixon had grown up in. Dick knew his family back home wouldn't care though they'd probably doubt the sincerity of a city slicker. But they had defied the odds and their shared nature. It wasn't nearly as elaborate as Dick had wanted but they'd courted, shared shy kisses that had quickly sparked into much more.

 

Lewis Nixon was  _ fire _ .

 

Nixon leaned back into him with a smile full of fang. It was one thing for a male Alpha to be eyeing a male Omega - hell, it was almost expected in the army. An Omega was an Omega after all. Winning the heart of one or warming their bed was a medal of honor that Alphas wore proudly. But for two Alpha males to be attracted to each other, to be drawn to each other the way him and Winters were, was a whole other story. He knew Dick was cautious by nature and that he worried about it hurting them if the higher-ups caught wind. But no one was looking in their directions. They were close buddies.

 

Who happened to be falling in love.

 

"You know you're still my favorite," Nixon purred, making sure to press back firmly. "But you have to admit he's pretty fucking stunning."

 

"Carwood is a good man," Dick agreed, his choice of words too careful.

 

"A good man with a fine ass and a protective streak that  _ really  _ revs my engine if you know what I mean."

 

Nixon waggled his eyebrows and Winters smacked the man's cap off in an uncharacteristically petulant act that slipped past his usually stalwart filter. Nixon stared, dumbfounded, pink lips formed in a perfect 'o' right before he barked out a joyous laugh. "Dick!"

 

Dick quickly picked up the cap and dusted it off, looking sheepish as he handed it back over. Nixon blanketed his lover's hands and gave them a firm squeeze with a knowing smile. He ducked his head to try and catch Dick's averted stare. "Hey. Look at me."

 

Winters instinctively obeyed and he found nothing but love etched into every line of the man's face.

 

"You know there's nothing wrong with liking him?" Nixon saw the doubt on the Alpha's face and stepped closer, still holding tight to his hands. Winters glanced around nervously but neither of them made a move to let go. "Liking him doesn't mean you like me any less."

 

Color bloomed along the sharp slope of Dick's cheeks and Nixon's lips curved in a knowing, slow grin.

 

"Richard Winters, you are so old  _ fashioned _ ," Nixon chuckled fondly, giving his hands another squeeze as he leaned in. They could feel the heat of the other's breath but to any other it would look like they were sharing a close guarded secret. "If you feel like I feel for Carwood, then stop beating yourself up about it. Love is never a bad thing."

 

Dick winced at the sharp cheek pat his lover gave him. Nixon put back on his cap and left with only a wink, leaving him to it. Dick didn't exactly pout but his eyes did slide back over to their Omega sergeant. Lipton was ruffling Doc and Web like puppies and the three of them looked thick as thieves. He knew Lipton was close to the other Omegas in the outfit - Luz, Janovec, Shifty, but those two held a special place. It was sweet. It made the Alpha think of family, pups, a dog or two with a white picket fence.

 

Dick’s apple pie fantasy popped when Lipton spotted him watching and froze. He couldn't run now when he'd been so blatantly caught. Lipton shooed off the other two Omegas before trudging his way over to where his lieutenant stood. Winters felt a little guilty for how the situation looked and he hated how cowed Lipton looked standing in front of him. But a small part of him thought the sheepish smile the Omega gave him was absolutely adorable.

 

"You saw that, sir?"

 

"Saw what?" Winters repeated dumbly, furrowing up his brows. "I was in a very lively discussion with Lieutenant Nixon up until a moment ago. Did something happen?"

 

Lipton studied his face and he was almost certain the Omega was going to tell on himself out of the goodness of his heart. Those hazel eyes narrowed briefly before a shy little smile tugged his lips. He came to attention and saluted. "Sir."

 

Winters returned the gesture before shooting him a wink. "Keep up the good work, sergeant."

 

Nixon really was rubbing off on him.

 

Lipton visibly preened at the praise. "Thank you, sir."

 

Dick felt his heart skip a beat and he knew he was screwed. Lipton's smile...it was as bright as the sun, wrinkles crinkling in the corner of his eyes and small canines showing themselves. It was the kind of smile that warmed up a winter night, that made you feel as if you were the beginning and the end of all things. Some knotheads would say it was the Omega's prize to Alphas.

 

Dick believed it was Lipton's smile that was a gift to the world.

  
  



	2. Currahee II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, this war is so fucking gay.

***devours all comments and converts it into fuel to write***

 

* * *

 

 

For the first time in two months, Sobel found only enough infractions to take  _ most  _ of the men's weekend passes away. Lipton was one of the lucky few to slip out Friday evening before Sobel could toss a surprise inspection in the barracks. He found a quiet restaurant at the far edge of the city to get some alone time and tipped the barkeep quite nicely for the privilege of taking up a corner table to himself all night.  

 

It was a warm little place with a nice bar and tables adorned with white candles, the smell of roasting meat and beer foam filling the whole place. It was catered to the working class Beta who longed for a clean, subdued place to rest before going home where they wouldn't have to worry about some knotheads starting a fight. He ordered a light dessert and a coffee to go with the book that Dick had slipped to him a few weeks ago.  _ All Quiet on the Western Front _ . It had been a gift to help him in the oncoming war with the Germans.

 

Lipton was fascinated.

 

He was so immersed in the book that he didn't hear the chime of someone entering the restaurant or Nixon's head peeking around the corner. He definitely didn't notice Nixon slip the waiter a fat wad of bills with a low, conspiratorial whisper. Nixon had all the time in the world to admire the sergeant's pursed lips and little thumb taps against the edge of the page, the way he played with his eyebrow while he read uninterrupted for more than a minute. Lipton didn't notice much of anything until someone slipped into the chair beside him.

 

"Carwood."

 

"Sir!" Lipton perked up, closing the book with a snap.

 

Nixon tisked and waved his fingers at the book. "Don't stop on my account. You look peaceful."

 

"I was enjoying the quiet while I had it, sir," Lipton admitted, thumb still tucked between the pages.

 

"Nix," he insisted. "Everyone calls me Nix. We're not on base so at least stop the formalities."

 

"Still, sir," Lipton insisted with a faint smile.

 

Nixon laid his hand on the back of the Omega's chair and leaned in. Not enough to be seen as aggressive but a move was a  _ move  _ and Lipton wasn't an idiot. "None of that, Carwood. It's just us."

 

The room suddenly felt very overly warm to Lipton and he just knew his cheeks were red. His fingers flexed against the book and he slid his little paper marker between the folds. It was a weak attempt to distract himself from the Alpha's unwavering gaze. Nixon truly was handsome and it was hard to deny that with the man up close and personal like this. Nixon was a real suave type of Alpha, the kind his mother warned him about. The blinding white of his teeth set a charming smile to offset the sharp intellect carved into his eyes. Maybe Lipton had a type, but he loved the dark features. Inky hair and depthless eyes, skilled fingers that were always so precise but kept a casual air. He was fluid, lively, with a bite that Lipton admired. The confidence that radiated off Nixon was kind of a thrill to be around. He hated to admit it but he liked the attention, he  _ liked  _ being under the spotlight that was Nixon's gaze.

 

Lipton suddenly felt very important and it was making him hot under the collar.

 

"Has anyone ever told you how handsome you are, Carwood?"

 

Lipton's mouth dropped open dumbly and he struggled to string two thoughts together.  _ Good Lord _ . He snapped his mouth shut and tried to shrug it off. "I've been told I'm very plain, Nixon, sir."

 

Nixon's laugh was low and deep in his chest like a rumble. The Alpha reached out and thumbed at Lipton's chin with a featherlight touch. "Try 'Lew'."

 

"Sir," he breathed out, scandalized by the tone more than the implication.

 

"Come on," Nixon goaded, thumb pressing just a little harder. "You'll like it."

 

"That'd be highly inappropriate, sir," Lipton scolded with the lightest of tease, of daring.

 

"Then let's be inappropriate." Nixon leaned in that last distance and his breath danced across the Omega's lips. Lipton inhaled softly, unsure if he wanted to push the officer away or give into the inner plea of  _ yesyesplease _ . Nixon tilted his head at the last moment nosed across his cheek, biting his own lip at the sound of the Omega's disappointed grunt. He dragged his nose down the smooth line of Lipton's jaw and waited, asking without words.

 

Lipton's eyes fluttered shut but he hesitated to tilt his head even a fraction of an inch, refusing permission. His nose caught the sour note of Nixon's panic as he pulled back but he grabbed the Alpha's shoulder before he could make a real move to bolt.

 

"Ask me proper," Lipton husked, demanding, wanting this to continue but refusing to be a hussie.

 

"May I scent you, Car?" Nixon asked in an over polite tone, blinking innocently at him as if there wasn't a new heat to his scent. Had it come from any other Alpha it would have been a final 'no' and a dismissal for not taking his morals more seriously but this was  _ Nix _ . This man made him feel at ease even after Sobel had taken all but their skivvies from them. He felt an excited tightness in his belly around the Alpha and he wasn't sure why.

 

Lipton nodded and he could feel the man's sigh of relief. Nixon dipped back down and ran his nose over the hidden gland beneath his jaw that made him smell the way he did. They breathed in one another, taking in the other's scent. Lipton sighed sweetly and threaded his fingers into Nixon's carefully brushed hair, ruffling the perfect locks as he gave in. He'd smelled the Alpha in passing but this was different, potent. Nixon's scent was almost  _ too  _ rich, decadent, like a dessert you could only take a few bites of. There was a dark chocolate richness, the sweetness somehow being cut out but not missed. He wanted so much to  _ lick  _ and see if he could get drunk from his scent alone.

 

The barest hint of a tongue touched his throat at the pulse and his breath hitched. A scrape of teeth dragged a shallow whine from his throat. It had been so long since he'd let an Alpha this close, so long since he'd  _ wanted  _ an Alpha this close.

 

It was Nixon who pulled back and their noses almost touched. The Alpha's smoldering gaze hit him deep in the gut and he knew he'd be thinking of that particular look later tonight where he could be alone with his shame.

 

"May I kiss you?" Nixon asked. The playfulness had gone from his tone, roughed out by an underlying rumble that called to the Omega.

 

"That would be dangerous, sir," Lipton replied slowly, drawing each word out as he savored the moment. Something strange had come over him and he could barely keep his eyes open under the sudden  _ want  _ he felt.

 

Nixon flashed his fangs in a wolfish grin. "Then let's be  _ dangerous _ ."

 

Lipton couldn't say what came over him. He could usually take or leave Alphas but in the moment all he wished for was that they were anywhere else but a public place. He curled his fingers along Nixon's jaw and kept him still,  _ close _ . There was a plea in Nixon's eyes and he was sure the same need shined in his own. They shared a breath before their lips met.

 

Later, neither would remember who made the first move. But by then it wouldn't matter. The kiss was almost painfully chaste, a shock of contact between two people who hadn't been sure if their bluff would be called. Lipton was sure he'd be pushed away and mocked, taken a tease too far. He was ready for sharp insults or a smack or  _ something  _ but the kiss stayed sweet. His hand dropped to the Alpha's shoulder and he melted when he realized it wasn't a joke. He sunk into it and parted his lips. He expected Nixon to push for more too quickly but the man kept the pace languid. Nixon's lips were as firm and sure as his wit but he kissed in dizzying pulses. Pressing hard, pulling back, dragging his teeth over his lip, diving back in. Lipton moaned quietly as the Alpha's tongue slid against his own.

 

"You sound beautiful," Nixon murmured against his mouth. "I hope I can hear more."

 

A visible bar of tension hit Lipton's shoulders. "Is that an offer,  _ sir _ ?"

 

"No," Nixon replied smoothly, rubbing a balm across the Omega's hackles. "It's a hope for more one day." His smile was like a slur, loose without inhibitions to keep it from crooking. "Not tonight.  _ You _ are not to be rushed, Carwood."

 

Lipton bit his lip as the Alpha's knuckles ran just under his jaw, goosebumps cropping up along his throat. "You should be savored like wine. Do you drink?"

 

"No, sir."

 

"Shame," Nixon tisked. "I'd love to see you wine-flushed and giggling."

 

Lipton's eyes narrowed for just a sharp moment. "Because that's how Omegas should be, sir?"

 

"No, Car," Nixon laughed gently, fingers rubbing between the Omega's shoulder blades until he relaxed again. "Because I'd love to hear you laugh more. And you deserve to cut loose. That's going to be hard in the foreseeable future so I thought maybe I could squeeze a few more happy moments out of you." His light tease mellowed to a curious lilt. "Who hurt you to make you think everything is an insult?"

 

"Lots of knotheads," Lipton admitted.

 

"Fair enough."

 

Lipton looked down at his book as a question came to mind. His curiosity was tingling as much as his lips. "Why did you come here, sir?"

 

"To see if you think about me," Nixon replied honestly.

 

"I do," Lipton admitted. He almost regretted the words but that faded when he saw the way Nixon lit up.

 

"Really?"

 

Lipton nodded, suddenly more shy than he could remember being before. "You're a handsome Alpha, sir."

 

"Now who's only concentrating on looks?" Nixon needled. "What about my charm? My mind? My sparkling personality?"

 

"I thought that was all implied."

 

"Oh is it? Well," Nixon made a show of huffing as he sat back, though the uncertain turn of his lips was real when he glanced at his watch. "I should head back. Someone is going to realize I didn't have a weekend pass."

 

"Now?" Lipton blushed when he heard the desperate tone in his own voice.

 

"Miss me already, Car?" Nixon winked as he got up, pushing in his chair and leaning into the Omega's personal space. He thumbed at the man's lip. "Can I have another kiss?"

 

"Only if you promise this isn't the last," Lipton chided boldly.

 

"Christ," Nixon cursed fondly. "No wonder all the boys fall in love with you. You have  _ no _ idea how damn compelling you are."

 

Lipton frowned at that. "No one's falling in love with me, Lew."

 

Nixon seared a kiss across his lips. It took the Omega by surprise and he swooned, getting light headed. The man's lips  _ branded  _ him and he was sure he'd never forget the feel of them against his own.

 

"I am," Nixon promised, as serious as he'd ever seen the man.

 

Lipton couldn't catch his breath before the man was gone.

 

o0o0o0o

 

"Just tell him, Dick."

 

Winters glare could level mountains but Nixon would not be deterred. They finally had a moment to talk about what he'd been dying to say, unfortunately it was in the supply office at the asscrack of dawn. Nixon was still nursing his second cup of coffee but his bleary eyes were excited. "Nix. It's you I..."

 

Nixon put a hand on his shoulder and the warmth of the contact softened up the hard ridge of tension there. "You know I feel the same."

 

And it was true. Their courtship was a collection of Nixon's most treasured memories. No one had ever given him carefully thought out flower arrangements or made him dinner or even spent the night just to  _ hold  _ him before Dick. It was cute at first and Nixon had thought it was on the verge of being silly until the earnest actions of the other Alpha made everything so heartbreakingly tender. Dick could be on the shy side but he was die hard romantic and once you had his heart it was forever. Nixon was achingly aware that his lover would take a bullet for him and he prayed it never happened.

 

"What's wrong with keeping your heart open?" Nixon insisted with a scoff. "One love doesn't diminish another. A lot of people would say it actually accentuates it."

 

Dick mulled over the words and sighed. "As if what I feel isn't taboo enough..."

 

"You're trying to be reasonable," Nixon observed, cooing. "How adorable. As if love isn't the most confusing, complicated thing on Earth." He raised his mug to his lips but tipped it a little in an afterthought. "Except war. Yeah. First place."

 

Winters sat down behind the desk and Nixon leaned over the other edge, sitting his cup down with a sharp tap. "This is a terrible idea."

 

"You feel it. You feel the tug. It's right  _ here _ ." Nixon played a hand low on his stomach over his navel. "I think he's it, Dick."

 

Winters' eyes dropped down to the desk and he looked as if he'd just had his dog kicked by the neighborhood bully.

 

"Jesus, is that what has you all torn up?" Nixon whined, hands smacking the flat of the desk a little in frustration. "You found your mate too and you're upset because you already love me?" The man didn't respond and he bristled. "Dick.  _ Dick _ . Look at me."

 

Ice blue eyes shot up to his and they looked ready to cut. "I don't want either of us to get hurt. I already feel things for you.  _ Strong  _ things. Maybe it's not a mating bond tug but you  _ feel  _ like my mate and that's good enough for me. If I lost you-"

 

"You won't lose me, you fucking idiot," Nixon promised in a purr that cut through the harsh curse. "I'm an Alpha too if you haven't noticed. We don't feel that 'mate' tug-connection-thing with each other only because of biology. If either of us were Omega we would've bonded on the  _ spot _ ." He snapped his fingers. "But even so I still think we'd both feel this way for Carwood. It's faint but it's getting stronger the longer I'm around him and I  _ know  _ that's what upsetting you."

 

"You kissed him," Winters grit out. "How am I not supposed to be upset?"

 

"I told you within the hour it happened, Dick. It's not like I planned it."

 

"That doesn't mean anything!"

 

"It means  _ everything _ !" Nixon blustered back, grinning and waving his hands. "You are so riled up! You act like I bent him over the bar!"

 

Dick's hands balled into fists on the desk and Nixon sighed. He put one hand on the desk and leaned over it, the other tucking under his lover's chin and picking his head up. It was becoming an over familiar gesture but he didn't care as long as he got to look in those stunningly blue eyes. "Sweetheart, you have to get over this monogamy BS. You can fight a lot of things but you can't fight love. And you can't fight a mate bond. To be honest with you, Dick, I don't want to fight it. I  _ really  _ like him. I want to explore this."

 

"You chose a hell of a time to swim the dating pool." The rare show of snark threw Nixon a little off balance. "What if he doesn't feel the same? You ever thought of that? What if he's not okay with both of us?"

 

"There's a lot of wriggle room between  _ what  _ and  _ if _ ."

 

"And what's the regiment going to say when they find out? You think Sink is going to buy this?"

 

"Well he can blow it up his ass because we're not sharing it," Nixon shot back. "This belongs to us.  _ He _ belongs to us."

 

A pale brow rose in that cool, condescending way that always riled up hotter heads. "That's very chauvinistic talk, Nix."

 

Nixon dropped down to his elbows on the desk and met his lover eye to eye. "You're bull headed and way too calm and reasonable, and I love you."

 

That sent a slew of warm, fuzzy feeling all through Dick's chest and he couldn't stop his lovestruck smile if he'd tried. "And I love you."

 

"And I think we're both a little in love with Lip too," Nixon continued sweetly, unyieldingly. "And that's okay. That's more than okay. That kind of makes this whole war a little fucking worth it if I found my mates. And if you think that's wrong then you aren't the man I thought you were."

 

Dick leaned back in the chair with a heavy groan, hands scrubbing over his tired face. "Lew. Why do you bait me like that when you already know I've given in?"

 

Nixon's triumphant grin was much too smug for Dick's taste but that brashness was part of the reason he loved the other Alpha. "Because it's fun and I'm  _ me _ . And you love me, you sap."

 

"I do," Dick admitted reluctantly, the gears of his mind already spinning. "Well I better start thinking of courtship gifts for Lip. He won't be as extravagant as you but I don't want to be too practical. You can't give an intended  _ socks _ ."

 

"Men always need socks," Nix punctuated each word with a firm desk tap. "Car told me that himself."

 

"They better be some damn fine socks," Dick muttered petulantly.

 

"The finest for our Omega," Nixon assured him, eyes glazing over. "Our Omega. Hot damn."

 

"Soon. If he wants us."

 

"Yeah, yeah."

 

o0o

 

Lipton didn't know where all the stuff was coming from but he had a sneaking suspicion and he was going to put a stop to it. It had just started with normal everyday things that he'd written off as Roe or Webster being sweet but there was no way a couple of privates could get their hands on fresh supplies. New socks, clean laces, a new pot of shoe polish when his was almost out. There were small candies left in his footlocker which he had to scarf down before Sobel could get his greedy mits on them. He came back one night and his pillowcase had been  _ soft _ .

 

That's when he drew the line.

 

Lipton took Nixon by the elbow after officer chowtime and led him behind the mess hall, confronting him with a glower. Though of course Nixon was obvious and already grinning.

 

"There are better places to neck, you know."

 

Lipton made himself ignore the tempting words. "Are you giving me stuff?"

 

The Alpha kept grinning and it was infuriating.

 

"It's not funny!" Lipton pressed, looking around to make sure they hadn't attracted any attention. "Don't do it. If Sobel gets wind of it-"

 

"It's Dick."

 

Lipton looked as if he'd been back handed with such a gaping jaw and the Alpha found it adorable. Though the green around the gills wasn't exactly the cutest and he felt bad for dropping such a bomb on the Omega.

 

"He likes you," Nixon continued mercifully. But with every word Lipton just looked more flabbergasted. "Those are courting gifts. Jeez, Lip, he'd write you poems and love notes if he didn't think Sobel would find them before you did. He's a big, sappy romantic. Trust me, if you were back home, he'd come ask your mom for permission to take you out on dates and lay with you in flower fields to watch the stars and tell you how he can see them more clearly in your eyes."

 

He took a pause for effect just to memorize the pure amazement on Lipton's face.

 

"Which he does, you know." Nixon laid two fingers under the Omega's chin and closed his mouth for him. "He's a little afraid to show it in front of me because he think it'll hurt my feelings, but Dick thinks you hung the moon, baby. You're going to have to get used to that idea."  

 

o0o

 

Lipton had to steal peeks at Winters schedule to find a good time to corner him but he made it work. He caught the Alpha unaware during a stint in kitchen supply. The back room where they stored everything was the perfect place for a few minutes alone.

 

"Sir, if you want to court me, you need to tell me first."

 

Winters fumbled with the clipboard and it clattered to the floor, his pencil flying off and rolling under the shelving. Blue eyes went round as dinner plates and Lipton thought he looked akin to a startled deer. It would've been laughably cute any other time but the emotional turmoil cut through the novelty.

 

"Nix and I are involved." It came out abruptly, obviously unplanned. Dick looked pained. "That wasn't how this was supposed to go."

 

" _ Oh _ ," Lipton awed, his heart giving a tentative shudder behind his ribs. "I thought..."

 

"That we would fight over you?" Dick chuckled nervously. "That's rather uncivilized. I didn't think you'd approve of something so backward."

 

"I wouldn't, I don't," Lipton stumbled out. "I'm just...surprised, sir. Two Alphas being in love?"

 

He smiled at the way Dick's ears flushed red before his cheeks did. "So it is love?"

 

Winters nodded tightly.

 

"Well I find it all very romantic, sir," Lipton confessed sincerely, feeling strangely good with the image of the two Alphas together. Maybe  _ more  _ than good.

 

"And me?" Dick asked quietly. "What do you think of  _ me _ , Carwood?" Lipton's unsure look made him press on. "I know there's not a lot of time or space for a proper courtship, but I, uh..." He trailed off and bent to retrieve his clipboard, fiddling with it nervously as he got the first taste of rejection.

 

"Richard?"

 

Dick got to his feet and managed to look the Omega in the face. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting but it hadn't been Lipton's rare sunshine smile. He blushed under the Omega's beam and that seemed to only make the other happier. "I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner. I never knew."

 

"You never thought I liked you that way?"

 

"You're very good at hiding things."

 

"And you never thought about me before this?"

 

It was Lipton's turn to find something to fiddle with, though it was the starched collar of his uniform instead of a clipboard. His fingers messed with the pins and snaps there as he tried to string his thoughts together properly. "I've thought about it before, yeah. During training."

 

That peeked the Alpha's curiosity. "Yeah?"

 

"You would always help me over the wall," Lipton pointed out like it explained everything, shrugging.

 

Dick let out a startled little laugh. "Because you're too busy helping everyone else over! Especially Eugene."

 

"Well he's...you know...he just needs a good toss to get over!" Lipton defended.

 

Dick hummed. "He  _ is _ small."

 

" _ Lithe _ ," Lipton corrected sharply. "Just because he's an Omega doesn't mean he can't keep up. Muck, Liebgott, Popeye - they're all Alphas and lithe just like Gene."

 

Winters conceded. "And you're right there for them when they need a hand to step on."

 

_ That  _ set something off in Lipton's eyes and the Alpha quickly made a note to watch himself. "I don't think I'm below any of them, sir. Status be-damned."

 

He held his hands palm out in defeat. " _ Stop _ taking it personally. I didn't mean anything bad by any of that! You're not there for them because you're an Omega, you're there for them because you're a leader."

 

"You're the real leader, Dick," Lipton replied earnestly, bursting like he'd held in the praise for months. "I see how you are with them. They've become your pack. You're the first up Currahee and the last down. You keep us all going. Sobel can't beat us down as long as we have you and I just...admire that, so much." He ran out of wind and his cheeks were a rosy pink. "Every time you take my hand I feel something. I thought it was just a good gut feeling about you leading Easy but then Nix kissed me and I realized it was the same feeling."

 

"Oh." It was almost disappointed noise. "So you and Nix actually did...?"

 

"He just kissed me, sir." He gave the lieutenant a stern, knowing look. "Jealousy doesn't suit you. Though I can't tell which of us you're jealous of."

 

"He's just a bit faster than I am at courtship, I suppose," Winters shrugged off unconvincingly.

 

"It was hardly a courtship," Lipton amended with a chuckle. "He does arouse desires, sir, but your methods are just as effective."

 

The Alpha preened at that and Lipton hid his smile behind the curl of his fingers, doing his best not to chuckle at the display. Dick was adorable for a full grown man and he wondered how he'd never seen it before. For such a tall, handsome Alpha he truly did seem endearingly innocent It made Lipton feel young, like anything could happen.

 

"You're a good Alpha, and a good leader." Lipton's throat closed up with a case of nerves. He hated to say something so important and have it be wrong. He reverted to his training and he sounded as if he were reading out off notecards. "You and Nix would both make fine potential mates. If you would have me in a dual courtship."

 

"We'd do more than have you."

 

They both blushed dark across the cheeks and the lieutenant verbally flustered.

 

"It wasn't meant like that!"

 

"Dick!" Lipton scolded, slapping a hand over his wide smile. He watched the Alpha start to crumble and he went up to him, refusing to let him suffer too much.

 

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean-"

 

"No, it's fine!"

 

"I just meant-"

 

"I know what you meant, really."

 

"We're going to get caught any second in here," Dick rushed out, breathless. "All I want to do is lock the door and spend a week showing you how much you to mean to me."

 

"Dick," Lipton hummed, liking how the name felt in his mouth and how well  _ other  _ things would fit. "You really are a gentle hearted man, aren't you?"

 

Dick chuckled again and put the clipboard on the shelf to stop himself from playing with it to keep his hands busy.

 

"You know..."Lipton tucked his own hands behind his back and stepped forward, closing the last bit of distance between them and tilting his head up. Nixon was his height but he liked that Winters had some height on him. He liked the little bit more broadness the Alpha had than him and it made him want to sink into him. All those brief touches, those shared smiles, this heavy moment - he wanted to pour it in a cup and chug it. "We can't spend a week locked in with the potatoes, sir. But we can enjoy the last few seconds."

 

Dick nearly went cross eyed watching him, sucking in an excited breath. "Doing what?"

 

Lipton breathed him in and let out the smallest purr. The lieutenant smelled like fresh grass, crushed petals, the greenest leaves - it was spring wrapped up in a hot silk bow. It made him yearn for home, something to care for and call his own. He heard Winters inhale and felt a flutter of pride when the man let out a deep rumble.

 

"Lew asked permission to kiss me," Lipton offered.

 

The Alpha made a noncommittal noise. "That doesn't sound like him."

 

"What kind of Omega do you think I am, sir?" Lipton's throaty purr sent heat pouring down between Dick's thighs. "He's got a silver tongue. I wasn't going to let him just kiss me without asking."

 

"Do you like slick talking Alphas like that?" Dick snarked, brow cocked.

 

"Apparently  _ you  _ do, sir."

 

"Touche." Dick cupped the Omega's cheek and tilted his head, waiting for permission. "Can I kiss you, Carwood?"

 

"Can you?" he teased lightly, breathless in anticipation.

 

Dick rubbed his thumb just under the Omega's eye, catching the lines of his smile. Their hearts fluttered in synced anticipation. "May I?"

 

Their lips met and it was like liquid warmth pouring down their throats and filling their chests. There were no sparks of white hot fire like there had been with Nixon but there was a feeling of comfort being like this with Dick. He pressed against the lieutenant and those broad-palmed hands slid over his waist and wrapped him up in a hug. Lipton broke the kiss with a blissful sigh and wrapped his arms around Dick. He buried his face in the Alpha's chest and sank into the hug, a purr kicking up in his chest. It was an embarrassing noise but he trusted Dick, he wanted to let his guard down around the Alpha and be themselves. If they were going to court he wanted to be them to be open with one another and that meant relaxing his ironclad control.

 

Dick awed at the purr and hugged him back, rumbling in answer to the Omega's call.

 

"I could spend a week like  _ this _ ," Lipton admitted as he butted his face up under the Alpha's jaw and breathed deep. "You feel good."

 

"You smell...beautiful," Dick confessed, nose brushing through the Omega's hair.

 

"We can make this work, can't we?" Lipton asked.

 

"I want to."

 

Lipton briefly chewed his lower lip. "You'd share Nix with me?"

 

Dick gave him a squeeze. "I want us all to share each other."

 

The Alpha tilted his head down and bumped their foreheads, both breathing out.

 

Lipton let out a reluctant sigh. "We should go. Someone's going to need some canned peaches soon."

 

Dick laughed and Lipton savored the sound, locking it away for the days to come.

  
  
  
  



	3. Currahee III

**small blowie scene in this - also! SPARKY!**

* * *

 

 

The night was lively. The boys were in full party swing and cutting loose.

 

"Well look at these," Nixon whistled, finger tucked at the edge of Lipton's Jump Wings. He tapped them playfully before brushing his fingers over the new sergeant stripes on the Omega's arm. "Phallic."

 

"Nix," Lipton chided gently.

 

"What do you say, Dick?" Nixon elbowed the other Alpha in the side none too gently. "We should take our boy here and go muss him up somewhere dark and secluded with maybe a few more beers."

 

"You're a menace," Dick tisked, though he locked eyes with Lipton and gave him a wink that had the Omega hiding his smile.

 

"You two are insufferable," Lipton chuckled, nodding toward the taller lieutenant. "I believe Dick outshines us both here. You look very professional, sir. You look like you're on the fast track to  _ Captain  _ Winters."

 

Dick shook his head, ignoring Nixon's heavy look. "I don't think so. Not anytime soon. I'm not leaving the men."

 

o0o

 

"You're leaving the men, sir?"

 

Lipton looked so devastated, so crestfallen, it broke Nixon's heart. He scrubbed a hand over his nape and sighed heavily. "Carwood, baby..."

 

Good officers were hard to come by and Easy Company had grown attached to all of them, including their NCOs. Nixon had found himself promoted to Battalion staff after the Colonel had seen his resume and taken note of his aptitude for strategy.

 

The Omega's lips pursed tight but Nixon didn't blame Lipton for being upset. Officers and enlisted men didn't often intermix, especially those part of the higher up staff. They'd see each other less often than before and they'd be farther away, depending on the terrain. 

 

"I'm not leaving anyone," Nixon promised. "I'm going to be helping keep you guys safe but in a better way than me fumbling with a rifle." He bumped their shoulders and grinned. "You have to admit it. I'm terrible."

 

Lipton cracked a smile, heart lightening up. "You Yale boys. Always moving up."

 

"I'm not going anywhere," Nixon assured sweetly. They weren't alone out in the yard but he got close enough to touch the Omega's arm. It looked casual to anyone observing but the warmth from his fingers bled through the uniform sleeve. "I'll be near Dick all the time and you know he won't abandon you guys."

 

Lipton sighed and looked down at where they touched. "It's selfish, I guess."

 

"What is?"

 

"To expect you both to stay close," Lipton admitted. "I hadn't really thought about being split up. We train everyday together, we’re shipped out together...I guess I just forgot how educated you are."

 

"How could you forget?" Nixon winked at him and he finally laughed, pushing the man away. Nixon chuckled at the push but didn't go far. "And we  _ will  _ be together."

 

"If you say so."

 

Nixon glanced around before he leaned into the Omega's space and lowered his voice. "We can be close now, if you're up for it."

 

Lipton wasn't sure how they got from the open training field to the toolshed but his brain had long since dissolved. Sunlight trickled through the cracks of the wood and it smelled like old grass along with the musk of their need. Nixon was on his knees in front of him, lips eagerly wrapped around his cock as he gave him the ride of his life. This wasn't his first go around the block but he'd never had an Alpha go down on him before. They usually found the act distasteful or too submissive. Lipton was nervous, his fingers shaking from where they were pressed to the wall.

 

"I won't...God, Lew, I won't last."

 

Nixon's mouth was a silken heat like he'd never known. Lipton's pants were caught around his thighs and the Alpha's hands were tight along his hips, pinning him to the wall. He would never objectify Nixon for his body or sexual prowess but the man had a lot of skill with his tongue and it was making him swoon. Lipton pried a hand off the wall and ran his fingers through dark hair, biting his lip and trying so hard not to moan. It felt so wrong

 

Nixon rubbed soothing circles into his hips and took him to the root, lashes fluttering as he swallowed the Omega down.

 

"Alpha," Lipton whimpered.

 

Nixon gave slow, rhythmic swallows that milked Lipton's cock so well it pushed him to the edge. His mouth fell open and he couldn't draw in a breath. He couldn't even open his eyes. Everything inside him was winding tight and he came, tingling heat bursting from his between his thighs up through all the way into the tips of his fingers. He trembled and slumped against the wall, the tension in his chest easing to free up his lungs again. Lipton's breath came back in a loud shudder.

 

Nixon cleaned him up with little kitten licks before lovingly tucking him away. He did zip up his fly and tighten his belt with easy movements despite the strain of the uniform between his thighs. Lipton was a little jealous of the man's motor functions when his own limbs had become jelly. Nixon rose up to meet him and he knew he must have looked like a grinning, lovestruck fool but he didn't care when he felt so light and  _ good _ . Nixon's eyes raked over his face and the smile that curled his lips was the same sticky molasses one he'd come to love.

 

"God, you taste sweet," Nixon sighed across his lips, a hand sliding along the Omega's lower back to press him close. The fit together well and their cheeks slid together in an intimate nuzzle. A purr shook Lipton's chest and it made the Alpha shiver with satisfaction. The sound was coming up more and more often between the three of them. Neither could wait until their triad could be together, alone. Lipton couldn't wait to see how the dynamic would meld with both Alphas biting at his throat.

 

"And I really fucking love that sound," Nixon admitted, feeling the Omega's purr against his own chest and letting it pour through him.

 

"Only for you and Dick," Lipton promised. The Omega's sweet tone went straight between Nixon's legs and made his knot ache.

 

"How was it?" Nixon baited, fingers sliding down to curve over the Omega's ass.

 

"Amazing, but I think you knew that. You just want me to stroke your ego. Still." Lipton pressed his lips to the Alpha's ear with a cattish grin. "I'll need a few more examples to make sure. It was my first time between someone's lips, after all."

 

"God  _ damn _ , kitten, you kill me," Nixon groaned, burying his face in the Omega's shoulder to try and calm himself down. Lipton didn't allow it. He rubbed his palm along the lieutenant's cock through his pants and loved the physical need he brought out in his partners. Before the Alpha could read his intention, Lipton grabbed him by the jacket and flipped him around to reverse their positions. He enjoyed Nixon's wide eyed surprise as he was pinned and Lipton sank to his knees, though not as gracefully as the other had done.

 

"My turn."

 

"Oh yeah." Nixon burst into a happy laugh. "I'm dead."

 

o0o0o0o

 

It was the last night in the barracks before they’d pack up and head for New York. The men were restless. They knew they were moving but they didn't know where or how far. Some succumbed to sleep, some gambled and played cards all night, and others spoke in soft whispers to one another with bowed heads as they confessed fears or talked about home.

 

Lipton snuffled awake as hands rubbed circles into his back. They had slipped under his shirt and he could feel the light callouses, the carefully trimmed nails. He inhaled deeply and caught the scent of himself pressed into the pillow and another, closer scent. It was a scent that was hard to put into words but it reminded him of the library in his hometown. Old paper and clean linen, a comforting kind of scent that usually paired with Betas. There was an underlying Omega sweetness to it, a drizzle of honey.

 

"Web," Lipton huffed, rubbing his face into the pillow. "Go back to your barracks and get some sleep."

 

"Please, Mom?"

 

Webster's whisper had an edge of desperation that set off Lipton's protective alarm bells. He rolled over and carefully sat up so they didn't crash heads. There was something new on the Omega he hadn't seen before.  _ Fear _ . His eyes were glistening with unshed tears and the pale boy had somehow washed out even further. The nickname did nothing to hide the slight tremble in his fingers. Lipton chittered soothingly and took the other's hands in his own, rubbing his thumbs across the back of them. They were damp and clammy. If he didn't think this had to do with the mass move to who-knows-where, he could have sworn the Omega was sick. He blinked away his own exhaustion and focused on Webster.

 

"David, hey," he hushed, tugging him closer so he could brush their cheeks. Webster felt cool against his skin from sneaking through the camp to get there and Lipton rubbed against him, scenting and sharing his warmth. "Everything is going to be fine."

 

"I don't want to leave," Webster admitted under his breath. "It hasn't felt real until now. I don't want to get broken up."

 

"We're all going together and they won't be breaking us up. I'll be right there with you," Lipton promised fiercely, squeezing his hands. "You have to trust me on this. I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe. Winters is going to do everything  _ he  _ can to keep everyone moving. Easy won't be split up no matter what and I heard about your transfer going through. When we finally jump, you'll be right there with me and Roe and everyone."

 

Webster nodded but his eyes were glued to the bed. "Yes, sir."

 

Lipton sighed and let go of his hands to cup the boy's cheeks, thumbs tracing over the sharp lines of his cheekbones. "David?" He still didn't look up. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

 

Webster nodded, pearly white clamped hard on his lip. "Please, sir."

 

"Come here," Lipton murmured as he laid down, tugging the Omega's hands. Webster didn't need the suggestion. The moment Lipton said yes, the younger man crawled onto him and snuggled into his side. The beds were a little too narrow for two people but Webster pressed tight, hugging him around the waist and burying his face in his throat. Lipton gave a put-upon sigh but he wrapped an arm around him and waited for him to get comfortable. He pet Webster's shoulder for a few moments before sliding his fingers up through his hair.

 

Webster purred and it surprised the older Omega but it quickly dissolved into pure affection. Easy Company had grown close, like a family, but Webster was their adopted little one. He knew Guarnere had pressed for Webster's transfer to go through before the jump and he knew the Omega would get the nod before they hit the boat. He wanted Webster close before the real fighting started, he wanted him to be apart of Easy's training from here on out.

 

Webster kneaded at his side and rubbed his cheek against him, the purr still going strong as he scented him. Lipton scratched through his hair and the Omega chittered sweetly at him.

 

"Just this one time, okay?"

 

"Okay," Webster lied, pressing his mouth to the Omega's pulse to feel the steady thump. "Promise."

 

o0o

 

Lipton snuck out of his bunk the next morning and left Web snuggled around his pillow with a blanket tucked around him. The morning was cold and the sun had yet to do more than tease the sky to a lighter blue. He pressed a chaste kiss to the Omega’s temple before he changed into his PT gear and snuck out of the barracks. He closed to the door on the comforting sound of sleeping, snuffling boys and embraced the calm of the morning.

 

Lipton headed down the steps and tied the string of his shorts, breathing deep. The whole world was still asleep. The air was crisp and clean, the birds were freshly roused, and more important there was no one around to tell him what to do. Lipton considered himself a good soldier and he liked being an NCO but sometimes he needed an hour or so by himself to just be a man. These light morning runs were exactly what he needed to keep him going. 

 

At the moment he needed to clear his head for the long day ahead of them. The regiment would be moving out of Toccoa and all the other training camps to get ready to head across the ocean.

 

He started to stretch when he caught sight of the uniform-clad officer standing nearby. Lipton righted at attention and flashed a polite smile at Ronald Speirs. The Alpha looked distressed and it pressed at the Omega’s protective instincts. 

 

“Sir,” Lipton greeted cautiously. “Is there something wrong, sir?”

 

Speirs stared down at his fist with a deeply furrowed brow, mouth set in a white line. In the curl of his fingers was a dark navy scarf. It wasn’t military issued and the break of the monotonous olive green was a relief. Speirs looked as if the scarf had personally offended him and Lipton wanted to help but he didn’t want to press too hard. He’d heard some scuttlebutt about the man and he wasn’t ready to get on his bad side. Unfortunately the Alpha looked unsure like a lost puppy and Lipton wanted to offer some comfort. The furrow in his brow needed a thumb to rub the worry away. 

 

That strange, affectionate thought surprised Lipton enough that he almost missed the man’s words.

 

“I know you have two Alphas.”

 

Lipton put his chin up and frowned. “Sir, that’s not exactly any of your concern.”

 

Speirs shook his head, fingers clenching tighter around the scarf. “I’m not outing you, Carwood. It’s just a fact. I can smell them on you. You’re spoken for.”

 

Lipton kept the shock of hearing his first name off his face but he kept his gaze steady in challenge. He’d been waiting for this moment to come. The trio weren’t exactly subtle with their courtship but he thought at least people would look at other way as long as they kept quiet and didn’t flaunt themselves.  _ This  _ he hadn’t expected. Speirs voice was gentle and his tone was matter-of-fact, steady. There was something in his eyes like...regret.

 

Speirs closed the distance between them and held out the scarf. “Here.”

 

Lipton lost posture as the sudden action blindsided him. “Sir?”

 

“I’m not…” Speirs bit the side of his lip, looking around even though they were clearly alone. “I’m not speaking to you as an officer to an NCO. I’m here to speak to  _ you _ , this is - I’m not sure how -”

 

“As Ron and Carwood?” the Omega offered gently, stepping up that last bit of distance and cocking their heads. He used the tone of voice he reserved for his Omega boys, for the pack, and right now he wanted to be there for this Alpha. He could still remember his eyes on him from across the field. They’d seemed so dark then but this close he could see they were a warm brown struck through with brilliant green. They were stunning and for a moment Lipton couldn’t breathe. 

 

“I find you interesting,” Speirs finally got out, cheeks pinkening up and lower lip getting another swift rake from his fangs. “I thought...I tried to-”

 

The lieutenant cut himself off and with a flinch and a silent curse. Lipton’s heart ached in sympathy. He’d heard Speirs interact with other officers and he’d known the man to professional and serious with a no-nonsense tone that spoke of an admirably tight control. This kind of vulnerability would be uncomfortable for any man, any  _ Alpha _ . Lipton had to crush the rising hope inside him that such an Alpha had interesting in him, and reminded himself of the two brilliant men who were courting him already.

 

Speirs growled to himself and seemed to find his resolve. “I was trying to collect enough courage to approach you properly for a courtship and I have obviously lost my chance. I regret dragging my feet but I respect the choices you’ve made.”

 

“Oh,” Lipton let out quietly, feeling himself blush as the realization finally hit him.

 

“I bought this, for you,” Speirs spoke stuntedly, emotion tight around his eyes as he held out the scarf. “I looked everywhere in the city for the best one it had to offer.”

 

Lipton could smell how scent soaked it was without having to even lean down.

 

“My father started his courtship with my mother with a scarf laden with his scent.” Speirs couldn’t quite meet his eyes and that clipped, pained tone made Lipton’s heart ache. “I know I’m too late, Carwood, but I would appreciate if you would take it. Not to offend your Alphas but because I can’t bare to look at it another moment.”

 

“Ron,” Lipton sighed, his whole chest aching.

 

“Please,” the Alpha insisted. “It’s for you. Take it to acknowledge me and bin it later.”

 

Lipton swallowed thickly. With traditional courtships, a rejected suitor’s gift would be taken and destroyed or thrown away in front of them to make intentions clear. When a suitor was deemed repulsive their gifts would be burned. He’d seen his mother do it to two Betas who had come to her after his father died but she had made Lipton burn them for her in a declaration that his heart would only belong to one. 

 

Lipton carefully took up the scarf but kept it far away from his face. The Alpha’s scent was already alluring and he needed to keep his head. “Thank you. I’m horribly flattered. I never would have thought you would...consider me. I’m sorry.”

 

Speirs’ eyes flicked up to his own and his breath audibly hitched. “I would haven proven myself worthy to you, Carwood. I would have been good to you.” He heaved a mournful sigh. “But none of that matters because I wasn’t brave enough to take the moment. You deserve a mate who won’t hesitate to prove how much they love you.”

 

And then he just walked away. Lipton swallowed back a cry for him to return for he didn’t know what he would say if he did. He was blown away. There was only one thing to do and he’d have to wait until later to do it.

  
  


o0o

 

"You did what to Lip?"

 

"You heard me."

 

They found a moment in the barracks alone as they packed their stuff. Nixon had insisted on keeping the door shut and now Dick knew why. The shit eating grin and the way he'd casually mentioned exchanging mouths in a tool shed with the Omega they were supposed to be  _ courting  _ had dropped his jaw to the floor and put color in his cheeks. Winters nearly dropped the socks he'd been rolling up and his lover could sense the weakness in him.

 

Nixon sauntered over and circled around behind him. Dick was aware of every step, every breath; his senses prickled. The other Alpha always kept him on his toes like this. He still jumped when those capable hands fell onto his shoulders and breath tickled his ear.

 

"He was damn sweet from start to finish," Nixon purred, fingers kneading into the other Alpha's shoulders. Dick went loose beneath his hands as his traitorous mind conjured up a mental image of the two fooling around in one of the tool sheds. "I've never tasted an Omega so fine. And he was so responsive too. Our Lip is sensitive to everything, I swear I could have made him spill just from biting his thighs."  _ That  _ sent a particular shiver through Dick and Nixon fed off it. "You can't imagine how badly I wanted to turn him over and knot him right there. I couldn't decide if I wanted everyone to know he's ours or to gag him and keep those pretty noises all for us."

 

He left warm kisses from Dick's ear to the hollow of his throat and he dragged the edge of his fangs back, scraping and teasing goosebumps out of the flesh. He heard his lover's sharp gasp and it only made him more determined to find a secret spot for all of them at every stop along this damn war.

 

"I wish I'd had time to taste him all over but his mouth...I couldn't drag myself away." Nixon slipped his fingertips under the Alpha's jaw and licked a burning stripe across his pulse. "Our Omega has the most perfect mouth and he knows how to use it."

 

Dick tilted his head back with a soft moan. He was slipping right here in the middle of the day and he wondered if he could barricade the door and put one of the enlisted men as guard. "Nix, you can't just-"

 

The door flew open and Dick jumped up, the two pulling away with guilty blushes. A short, blonde man in uniform stepped in and flashed a knowing grin. He smelled of Beta but his eyes were gleaming with mischief.

 

"Am I interrupting?"

 

"No! No, of course not," Dick replied with much too much enthusiasm. The man removed his cap but the grin didn't leave. "Lieutenant Lewis Nixon, this is Lieutenant Harry Welsh just in from the 82nd."

 

o0o

 

Dick and Nixon both stared down at the scarf. They both had a curious furrow to their brow as they mulled over the significance of it. They took turns raising it to their nose and taking in the scent. Neither could deny that Speirs smelled good. Alpha musk, something rich like freshly turned soil and pine. It was an adventurous sort of scent and both Alphas found themselves pressing the cloth a bit longer than necessary to their noses.

 

"Wow," Nixon whoofed. "That's, uh..."

 

Lipton bit the side of his lip. "Lew?"

 

"That's fucking nice," Nixon admitted.

 

Dick gave him a strange look, nose scrunching. He was torn. As a rival for who was quickly becoming  _ his  _ Omega, Speirs scent should have been repulsive but instead it had a lure to it. It reminded him of when he'd scented Nixon for the first time - the darker scent notes of an Alpha and the promise of strength. Speirs smelled...good, and it made his stomach twist into confusing knots.

 

"What do you feel?" Dick asked, watching Lipton's face as the Omega obviously mulled over the entire situation.

 

"I never knew he had any kind of inclination towards me," Lipton admitted, taking back the scarf and rubbing the material between his finger and thumb. It was incredibly soft but he could feel the down that lined the inside. It was high end. "I feel something. There's pressure when I'm near him that I didn't notice before. Here." He splayed his other hand across his stomach. "It's not a bad thing. I'm not scared of him, I don't feel threatened. There's something else, something..."

 

Lipton trailed off, pressing the scarf to his nose again. He inhaled slowly and he felt that same pressure in his stomach again, heart fluttering. None of them wanted to say it but Speirs smelled safe,  _ compatible _ . And not just to Lipton, but to the Alphas as well.

 

"Keep it."

 

The gentle order from Dick surprised his partners and they blinked owlishly at him in disbelief.

 

"It's a courting gift. Rightfully, it's yours," Dick clarified.  

 

"It's offensive if I do," Lipton replied slowly, the words coming out in a cautious drag. He wasn't exactly sure what this development meant but somehow he felt a little guilty for how much he didn't want to give up the small token. The thought of burning it made him sick.

 

"It's flattering," Nixon amended.

 

"Lip. Keep it." Dick assured, nodding toward it. His hand found Nixon's lower back in a grounding gesture he did almost without thinking when he was in deep thought. "And let's keep an eye on Lieutenant Ronald Speirs, shall we?"

 

"Yes, sir," Lipton muttered, still uncertain as he folded the scarf back up and tucked it in his bag.

 

o0o

 

The warship was packed tight with men. Shoulder to shoulder, bunk to bunk, they crawled all over each other to find a space to rest as they made their way to England. It was a tight squeeze and tensions were high, gears wound up something fierce as they all started to truly face the reality of being sent off to war. There would be more training before combat, more hands-on stuff, so there was a mix of excitement for that.

 

Mostly, they shot the shit like guys often did. If there had been some good, dark beer to go around it would've been a pub with bunks.

 

"Hey guys, I'm glad we're going to Europe," Toye drawled in that low gravel of his, flicking open his pocket knife to make a point. "Hitler gets one of  _ these  _ right across the windpipe, Roosevelt changes Thanksgiving to Joe Toye Day, and then pays me ten thousand a year for the rest of my fucking life."

 

"What if we don't go to Europe?" one of the soldiers asked a few slunk bunks above him. "What if they send us to North Africa?"

 

Guarnere took a long drag off his cigarette, smoke curling over his lips. He was spread out on his chosen bunk, head resting on his pack. "My brother is in North Africa. He says it's hot."

 

Webster's lips twitched as he tried not to break out into a grin. He was tucked against the Alpha's side, head resting in the crook of his arm as he read the small book he'd smuggled in his own bag. "Really? It's  _ hot  _ in Africa?"

 

"Shut up," Guarnere griped, accent laying thick with every syllable.

 

Webster tilted his head back and fluttered his lashes at the Alpha, playing cute. Guarnere just tisked and ruffled the boy's dark hair. Malarkey laughed at the two and the teasing way Webster nosed at the Alpha's jaw. It was pup play. They were all pretty young and the natural draw between Alphas and Omegas forged some fast friendships.

 

Unfortunately, someone wasn't laughing.

 

Liebgott sat on the edge of his bunk a few rows up, hands laced into a fist on his lap. He had a perfect view of the whole scene and his gut burned in jealousy. Webster was so free with his affection when it came to the Easy Alphas. All except for  _ him _ . He felt like Webster was guarded around him like he wasn't around the other Alphas. His touches, his eye flutters, his sweet giggles - they were restricted. At first Liebgott had balked at being rejected as pack, thinking that one of the beloved Easy Omegas didn't want him around so he'd be shoved into the outer circle of the pack, but that wasn’t the case. Maybe he wasn't quite in the inner circle (Winters, Lipton, Roe, Toye, Luz, Guarnere, those closer types) but everyone else was good to him.

 

So it wasn't that Webster was rejecting him as pack, Webster was rejecting him as a mate. There was a feeling in Liebgott's gut that he'd only heard described as a bond trying to form. It was like a dull hook in his navel - pulling, pulling, drawing him right toward David Fucking Webster. From what Liebgott knew and could gather, the person at the other end of the bond was suppose to feel it too. But Webster kept a tactful distance between them. His smiles were polite but sometimes tinged with uncertainty. While the Omega crawled all over Roe and Lipton, Toye and Guarnere, Hoobler and Luz, he never so much as offered a wrist to Liebgott no matter how nice the Alpha was. He'd tried to court Webster in his own way but the Omega either hadn't noticed or hadn't cared and was too polite to outright reject him.

 

Even if Webster didn't want him as a mate or to start a courtship, Liebgott still craved attention from the Omega. He wanted so bad to crawl along the other side of him, rub his face against his shoulder, breathe in his comforting scent. Being so pointedly rejected by the beautiful Omega was starting to hurt his heart. He'd hoped for maybe a respectful disagreement of the bondmate feelings and a chance to form a friendship, but even that didn't seem to be on the table.

 

Liebgott was a jerk from a poor neighborhood who drove a cab and cut hair for smoke money. Webster came from money, from  _ Harvard _ . He was clean cut and gorgeous and so damn intelligent. All of Liebgott’s sour thoughts came back to the same bitter conclusion.  _ Omegas like that don't go for Alphas like me. _

 

"When the bullets start flying you can only trust yourself, and the fella' next to you," Guarnere stated firmly.

 

Toye turned over on his stomach, chin propped up on his folded arms. "Hey, 'long as he's a paratrooper."

 

"Oh yeah?" Luz contended as he climbed up to his own bunk, scaling the sides of the others. "What if that paratrooper happens to be Sobel?"

 

Tipper snorted out a plume of smoke. "If I get next to Sobel in combat, I'm moving down the line. I'd hook up with some other officer like Heyliger or Winters."

 

"I like Winters, he's a good man," Guarnere admitted. "But when the bullets start flying, I don't know if I want a Quaker doing my fighting for me."

 

Webster rolled his eyes. "How do you know he's a Quaker?" He yelped as Guarnere rolled him off and the Alpha got to his feet, sucking another hit off his cigarette. He shot the man a glare but only got a cocky smirk.

 

"He ain't Catholic, Web."

 

"Neither is Sobel," Malarkey pointed out.

 

Guarnere nearly bit the end of his cigarette with how hard he puffed. "That prick's a Son of Abraham."

 

_ That  _ caught Liebgott's attention and he spoke up, fingers stilling on the loose button he'd found to keep his hands busy. "He's  _ what _ ?"

 

Guarnere tossed his smoke. "He's a Jew."

 

Liebgott's smile was sharp and bitter. He scoffed out a curse and jumped down two bunks, boots hitting the floor with a sharp slap. Webster sat up, a worried look flittering across his face as he scooted over to Bill's bunk. "Guys-"

 

"I'm a Jew," Liebgott challenged, squaring up in the other Alpha's face. His lip drew back in a fanged sneer and Guarnere didn't back down, showing his own pearly whites. Twin growls echoed through their chests and their fingers itched to ball into fists.

 

"Congratulations," Guarnere drawled dangerously. "Get your nose out of my face."

 

"Guys, come on," Web tried again, curling his fingers along the edge of Bill's belt to try and draw him back. Liebgott's eyes shot down to the point of contact and he snarled, envy flushing hot like acid up the back of his throat. Guarnere looked between the Alpha and the Omega's hand, a knowing grin splitting his face.

 

"Don't even think about it, kid," Guarnere chuckled, snuffing out a disbelieving noise. He fed off the fire he could see smoldering in the other Alpha's eyes. Getting a rise out of the Easy men was his favorite hobby and when the others took the bait was when he thrived. "Fancy Omega boys don't go for Alpha Jews."

 

" _ Bill _ !" Webster snapped in disgust, pointedly tugging at the man's belt.  

 

Guarnere ignored his friend and jabbed his finger into Liebgott's shoulder. "And you know why? They always come up  _ short _ ...where it matters."

 

Liebgott took a swing but Guarnere blocked it with his forearm. It turned into a tangle of limbs as they threw themselves at each other, each Alpha trying to grapple the other to the ground with the same moves they'd learned on the street and in camp. The other paratroopers jumped in to pull the two apart but the Alphas were clinging tight, growling and biting whatever they could reach.

 

Webster lunged at them and grabbed them by the shoulders, doing his best to push them apart. "Bill, stop it! For Christ's sake!"

 

Toye snagged the Omega around the middle and dragged him out of the cluster. Webster fought against it but Toye were stronger, huffing as the Alpha pulled him across his lap in the low bunk. "Stay out of it, Web, he's just winding him up. Lieb's always strung tight."

 

"Still," Webster scoffed, watching helplessly as the two took each other to the ground in the growing thrum of soldiers. "It’s antisemitic bullshit. I don't how he was raised but he didn't need to go that far."

 

Toye cracked a smile. "Well he's not called Gonorrhea for his social skills."

 

o0o0o0o

 

Lipton stomped through the airfield, voice booming among the constant chatter and noise of a battalion. He'd learned early on to project his voice and punch enough authority into his tone to turn heads. "If you did not sign your GI life insurance policy, you can go over to see Sergeant Evans at the Headquarters Company tent! You boys don't let your families miss out on ten thousand dollars."

 

He took a big breath and started again, spinning a little as he passed the clusters of soldier groups. "If you are of an Omega status, you must have your heat suppressants. You will pick them up from Lieutenant Moran at the Headquarters Company tent! Two years supply is mandatory. If your cycle is irregular, for God's sake pick up an extra packet. Boys, you do  _ not  _ want to be caught without supplies. It takes more than a gun to protect yourself!"

 

Lipton pass Luz and stopped, fixing the Omega with a narrowed stare. "Do you have your suppressants."

 

"Yeah, I got 'em."

 

" _ George _ ."

 

Luz shifted through his pile of supplies, several of the men lined up with blankets full of things that needed to be shoved into their packs. He let out a frustrated noise as he flipped over his reserve chute trying to find them. "Seriously, I do!"

 

"Show them to me," Lipton insisted.

 

"But-"

 

"George."

 

Luz finally found his suppressant case and shook it at the older man. "Right here!"

 

"Good." Lipton gave a firm nod, heading past them. "You boys pack it tight."

 

Toye threw down a ratty pair of socks and leaned back on his knees, whistling to catch the Omega's attention. "Yo, mom, do you think you could score me brass knuckles?"

 

Lipton nearly tripped over his own feet at the statement. It wasn't the first time the boys had called him that particularly affectionate name but hearing a rough Alpha, like Toye, say it pulled at his paternal instincts. These were his pack, his boys, not just the Omegas. The Easy men trusted him and with the way Toye was looking at him and  the way the others looked at him, made him feel special.

 

Lipton smiled and Toye gave him a crooked smile back. "I'll see what I can do. You're dangerous enough without it." He turned to walk away but whipped back around, pointing an accusatory finger at the young Alpha. "And keep an eye on Guarnere. I don't want him starting fights with Liebgott anymore."

 

"Ah." Toye had the decency to look a little sheepish. "Ya' heard about that?"

 

"Mom heard," Luz joked as he tried to figure out how to shove his ration packs properly in the bottom of his bag. Lipton shot the Omega a fond glare before squatting down in front of Toye, tilting his helmet back as he put on a knowing smile.  

 

"Joe, I know you and Bill like David. You boys have all gotten' real close. And I also know you wouldn't do anything to make him think he's just a piece of meat to be fought over. Because starting pissing contests to impress Omegas is pretty backward. Right?"

 

Toye nodded. "Right."

 

Lipton scrubbed a hand through the Alpha's short hair. "Good. Thank you."

 

He watched Toye preen under the praise.

 

o0o

 

"Web," Lipton pleaded. "Web, come on. We'll be back together before you know it."

 

Webster only held on tighter and shook his head. One hand was clasped on Roe's forearm and the other was curled in the strap of Lipton's backpack. The Omega wasn't hysteric but he had a desperate look in his eyes that Lipton wanted to soothe before any of the other men saw it.

 

"You boys have your supplies?" Lipton asked, looking between them. They both nodded firmly. "Remember, one every three months, so you should have at  _ least  _ eight. And a full sleeve of emergency suppressants, as well."

 

"The blue ones," Web recalled, fingers loosening in their vice. He looked to the medic and saw he too was a little pale. "I don't want to be split up. They make bigger planes, a twelve man stint is ridiculous."

 

"Web," Lipton chuckled lightheartedly. "I'll pass that along to Colonel Sink." He laid a hand over Web's own. "Listen, Gene is going to be safe with Toye, Guarnere, and Winters. My plane is full of Alphas too.  _ And  _ you've got Liebgott in yours. We're all pretty safe with numbers."

 

Some color returned to Web's cheeks when he heard Liebgott's name.

 

"We'll all be together soon," Lipton promised. "The whole pack."

 

"Lip. A moment?"

 

Lipton looked over to see his Alpha standing there, greasepaint covering pale skin and strong jaw set tight. He turned back to his Omega's and slowly pried their hands off each other. "Boys? Boys.  _ Gene _ ."

 

Roe whined in the back of his throat as the older Omega finally managed to pry them apart. Lipton held both their hands and gave them firm squeezes. "It  _ will  _ be okay. We'll make it okay. Now go. Doc, you've got airsickness pills to distribute."

 

The Omegas reluctantly shuffled away, brushing cheeks one more time before they parted to head toward their planes.

 

"Sir," Lipton greeted, nodding and clasping arms with the Alpha. Dick's expression softened up and he smiled, squeezing the Omega's forearm. There was so much they wanted to say but they were in a thick cloud of paratroopers with no option for privacy. "Take care of Lew for me, okay?"

 

"Take care of yourself," Dick countered. He kept his grasp strong and pulled Lipton close enough that they would be able to scent one another if not for the grease paint and scent neutralizer they'd been mandated. The Alpha pitched his voice low. "I wish I could kiss you."

 

There was some pain in the Omega's smile. "You know better."

 

"One day I won't care," Dick swore.

 

"That's not today, sir," Lipton sighed, wishing so desperately he could just brush their lips in a silent goodbye. "I'll see you at the assembly point."

 

Dick bumped their helmets and Lipton chittered quietly. A hundred words passed between them in one gesture, a hundred promises.

 

"I love you," Dick confessed quietly, fingers digging in through two layers to try and project how much he meant it.

 

"I love you too," Lipton whispered, knowing this might very well be the last time they could have a chance to say it. "Tell Lew the same for me."

 

Dick snuffed in amusement. "I will, though I'm sure he knows."

 

"Well don't inflate his fat head too much," Lipton teased.

 

"I'll pass that along."

 

"Tattletale," Lipton scoffed.

 

Dick squeezed his arm one more time. "Always am."


	4. D-Day

**reviews fuel this thirsty writer B)**

 

* * *

 

 

**June 6th 1944  
_D-Day_**

  


The D-Day jump didn't go as planned. No one could have predicted how much artillery fire would be rained upon them from below. The chaos shook the men to their cores and the training that they learned started to fly out the window, replaced with pure survival instinct. There was confusion everywhere as the sky became a hellpit. The darkness was popped with balls of fire, planes and paratroopers exploding like overcharged bulbs. The regiment was torn apart and scattered to the wind.

 

Lipton's last thoughts before emergency jumping out of the plane were of Dick, Nix, and even for a moment _Speirs_. And of David, sweet David, who he broke his promise to.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Lipton woke with a painful lurch. He gasped for breath and his hands scrabbled for purchase on the grass. He was being dragged by his pack across the ground and he couldn't see. His corneas still burned from the bright lightning flashes of gunfire and he struggled to make out the shapes in the dark. The jump must have knocked him out. He blinked hard and wiped at his eyes, trying to get his bearings. He patted himself down and started to growl as he readied for a fight. He was dazed, body aching from the jerk of the jump but wasn't about to let a German slit his throat and strip him. Or worse.

 

He was pulled beneath a tree with low, thick branches and the sky was blotted out. The person dragging him dropped down and pulled his head into their lap, pushing off his helmet to touch his cheek. He started to fight, teeth and nails ready to rip, but then the person said his name.

 

"Carwood?"

 

Lipton blinked rapidly to clear the haze from his eyes and they gradually focused on the upside down face above him.

 

"Speirs?" Lipton rasped. The Alpha's face was still striped in facepaint and he seemed to have his full pack and gun. He appeared as if he had just walked into Normandy. Speirs was frowning down at him, hand rubbing over the Omega's forehead before pressing down into his shoulder.

 

"Are you alright?" Speirs asked, frowning worriedly.

 

Lipton nodded quickly, flexing everything from his toes to his fingers to make sure it was all in place.

 

"Good." Speirs patted his helmet. "I have some eighty-second boys over here for you."

 

Lipton followed the Alpha's pointing finger to the other side of the clearing. There were two Betas with rifles under the cover of another tree. "Yeah? All for me?"

 

"Go with them."

 

Lipton sat up and turned to face the man, frowning. He felt a lack of weight on his shoulders and he realized his pack had come open at some point and he felt a lack of supplies. He looked into the Alpha's face and instinctively reached out to cup his cheek but restrained himself, palm dropping on his shoulder. There was that tightness back in his belly but he wasn't sure if it was just worry or more.

 

"We should stay together, sir," Lipton stated, pushing aside his strange feelings.

 

"No," Speirs replied easily, eyes darting briefly down to the point of contact. "I need to find my boys, you need to find yours."

 

Speirs started to get to his feet but Lipton's hand slid down to grip his arm instead, nearly whining. "No, sir! We need to stick _together_."

 

Speirs dipped down and pressed their cheeks together, knocking their helmets off to fall into the dirt. Lipton gasped at the contact. Speirs was warm and solid against him. The intimate move took him by surprise and he stared wide eyed at the foliage, wondering just what the hell was happening and why he wanted to wrap the Alpha up in his arms and get them the hell out of there. But words didn't come, actions failed him. Speirs pulled back and the Alpha's eyes seared through him. He took Lipton's helmet and laid it back on the Omega's head before taking back up his own.

 

"I'm glad you're okay, Carwood," Speirs admitted lowly, standing up fully. "Take the kids. You lost your weapons on the jump. Find Easy. We'll meet at the assembly point."

 

"Sir! _Sir_ !" Lipton grabbed at him but the Alpha sprinted off between the trees, disappearing from sight. "God _damn_ it." He got to his feet and peered around, trying to get his bearings. The sky was still lit up with fire and he knew they needed to find cover and some land markings. The Betas were still staring at him, waiting. Speirs’ _gifts_.

 

"Who are you, sir?" one of them asked.

 

"Your new sergeant until we find your unit. Follow me, boys."

 

o0o0o0o

 

The answering chirp of another paratrooper caller was the best thing Dick had heard in hours. The trees parted and green fatigues piled out, boots hitting the river and a familiar face reflecting in the moonlight. Dick shot to his feet and nearly threw himself into the river to get to Lipton, catching just a whiff of the Omega's scent on the air.

 

"Lieutenant Winters? Is that you?" Lipton called quietly, squinting into the darkness. He fully recognized the Alpha only a moment before he was encased in a hug. Relieved smiles burst across their faces as they clung to one another, helmets clacking together as they struggled not to kiss full on the mouth right there in the middle of the night in Normandy.  

 

Lipton let out a relieved sound as his Alpha cupped his nape. "Nix?"

 

"You're the first friendlies we've seen," Dick admitted, heart lurching painfully as he thought of Nixon out on his own in this terrain.

 

Lipton leaned into the comforting touch before he started pushing them to the other side of the river, gesturing for the waiting Betas to follow him. "I saw Speirs."

 

Dick frowned sharply, gesturing them all to kneel in the dirt to keep cover. "He didn't stay with you?"

 

"He gave me these boys from the eighty-second." Lipton gestured at the two Betas kneeling beside him.

 

"Eighty-second? Where the hell are we?" the young soldier beside Winter cursed, the smallest note of panic in his voice. Lipton sniffed sharply and looked the boy overprotective instincts flaring as he caught the tiniest hint of Omega scent through the grease and Beta scent spray.

 

"Are you alright?" Lipton asked, scooting closer to the boy, keeping his voice low as he eyed him for wounds.

 

The Omega glanced towards Winters but the Alpha didn't seem surprised. "Yes, sir."

 

"What's your name, kid?"

 

"Hall."

 

"My new rifleman from Able Company," Dick clarified.

 

"Did you lose your suppressants in the jump, Hall?"

 

The soldier's eyes dropped to the ground like he was ashamed of hit status being outed. Lipton stared hard at him, unwavering, and Hall felt the weight of it. "N-No, sir."

 

Lipton patted his shoulder. "Good. I've got spares if you need them."

 

Hall looked at the hand squeezing him. A real smile curled his lips. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate it."

 

o0o0o0o

 

**_Sunrise_ **

 

Lipton had seen it coming before Dick but he'd kept his mouth shut. Guarnere was a pressure cooker at the best of times, but the added strain of a caravan of SS coming by after a stressful jump on top of Guarnere's own grief for his lost brother, was his tipping point.  The Alpha had taken to gunfire despite Winters command to hold and the others had followed suit, taking out the entire caravan in a burst of gunfire.

 

Lipton passed by Hall and noted the boy's gobsmacked expression. He'd seen the other Omega in passing and at the basketball games between battalions but had never gotten close enough to talk. He regretted that now. The boy looked terrified. He put a fist under Hall's chin and turned his head to lock their eyes. "You okay?"

 

"Yes, sir," he muttered. "What's that guy's problem?"

 

Guarnere's sharp gaze cut through the night and he flashed his fangs at the young Omega. "None of your fucking business, Cowboy."

 

Lipton hissed at the Alpha and put himself in front of Hall. "Move out. _Quietly_."

 

o0o

 

Lipton noticed the same wide-eyed look on Hall's face when they came across the graveyard that was once a farm. Dead paratroopers strung up in the trees and across the ground, faces destroyed, limbs cracked at horrifying angles. After the shadow of the woods, it was a shock to see the violence in the stark light of day. It could have easily been them with all the chaos of the jump. But Lipton threw himself into it - rolling over the bodies, rifling through their packs while the others still took it all in.

 

"If anyone needs supplies, now is the time," Lipton ordered, nodding pointedly towards the corpses. They scavenged what they needed, filling up their packs. Winters gave the order to move out when they heard the far off Navy bombings. Lipton hefted his pack up and put his helmet back on, checking his rifle one more time just to be safe.  

 

"Let's move it out," Lipton ordered, shooting a pointed look at Malarkey.

 

Hall looked at his watch, ears tuned to the sounds of the battle that was happening without them. "Right on time."

 

"Yeah?" Guarnere snapped at him, gesturing at the dead paratrooper in front of him. "Tell that to him, Cowboy."

 

"My name's Hall," the Omega snapped.

 

"That so?" Guarnere snorted dismissively.

 

"Boys, move out," Lipton ordered again, waiting until Bill had passed him before falling in beside Hall. He laid a hand over the Omega's nape and gave it a firm squeeze, watching the tension melt out of the boy. "Don't take it personally."

 

"You've just got to learn to return his fire is all," Malarkey advised, closing in on the Omega's other side. "His brother got it in Monte Cassino. He found out right before we jumped."

 

Hall frowned. "Oh."

 

Lipton scrubbed his palm over his nape. "Just stick close, and don't let him get under your skin."

 

o0o0o0o

 

It took hours but they eventually found the assembly point and it was thankfully occupied, including groups of German troops taken prisoner on the outskirts. It was good to see familiar uniforms and even more familiar faces.

 

Lipton had barely spotted Liebgott before the trooper was rushing up to him, grasping his hand in greeting with a wild look in his eyes. "Sarge. You seen Webster?"

 

Lipton was a little taken aback at both the desperation and the knowledge that Web was still missing. "No. We only found a handful of us out there."

 

The Alpha cursed under his breath, raking his fingers through his hair. Lipton let out a soft noise and Liebgott looked to him. "We'll find him. We'll find everyone."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Across the way, Winters hooked up with Buck Compton. They checked in with each other but Dick's attention was quickly stolen by the approaching Lieutenant Speirs. The Alpha looked unharmed, not a scratch on him, his warpaint still in place. It was striking when so many men already looked rough.  

 

"No one's seen the lieutenant or anyone from his plane," Buck stated, wincing as he thought of Easy Company's commanding officer still lost or worse. "You know, if he is missing, wouldn't that put you in line to be the next commander of Easy?"

 

Winters nodded absently, eyes trained to the approaching officer. "Hey Lieutenant Speirs." He offered his hand and the Alpha didn't hesitate to shake it, a flash of a smile ghosting his face. "How many men of Dog Company do you have assembled?"

 

Speirs' mouth pulled in a contemplative slant, eyes darting around the assembly almost as if he didn't want to meet the other Alpha's gaze. "A handful. Maybe twenty."  

 

"Are you the only officer that made it?"

 

"So far," Speirs replied distractedly, watching Buck toss one of the Easy boys a pack of smokes. "Still waiting for orders. You got some cigarettes?"

 

"Sure." Buck dug another pack out of his jacket. Speirs took the whole pack and slipped it into his pocket with a nod. The Beta officer pulled a face. "Sure, keep the whole thing."

 

"Speirs, a few words?" Winters asked, glancing at his fellow Easy man. "Buck, excuse us a minute?"

 

Buck nodded and headed off to the cluster of Easy men, immediately falling into smiles and handshakes with Lipton who was happy to see another friend.

 

Winters watched the exchange but stepped closer to Speirs, lowering his voice. "I heard you found Sergeant Lipton." The other Alpha nodded tightly. "Why didn't you stay with him?"

 

"He was in better hands with those Betas from eighty-second," Speirs replied simply.

 

"Why?"

 

That made Speirs pause, though he still didn't meet Dick's eyes. "Because I'm not safe while I'm doing my job."

 

Dick tisked. "He needed to be with his pack."

 

Speirs finally locked their eyes and Winters felt a strange pull in his gut at the full power of that hazel stare. It was like staring into the sun after a full shot of whiskey. For just a moment Dick was dizzy from just a _look_ and he grasped onto the low wall in front of him.

 

Speirs ignored the moment of weakness and his tone was professional but on edge as he spoke. "Are you implying I should have hand-held him because he's an Omega or because he's _your_ Omega, sir?"

 

Dick steeled himself against a reaction, keeping his grip on the wall to make it a lean. He shrugged with a nonchalance he didn't feel. This didn't feel like a challenge but it felt like _something_. "I'm just surprised is all. You attempted to court him back at Toccoa and here you left him with strangers. It almost looks fickle."

 

"You think my actions were malicious?" Speirs questioned, fingers flexing briefly along the length of his Thompson. "Far from it. My feelings haven't changed."

 

The honesty struck Dick down to the core. He straightened up, frowning hard. "Then my question remains."

 

"Lipton is a capable man and I have been known to be..." Speirs huffed to himself, the faintest traces of a smile. "A risk taker. To put it nicely."

 

"So you still care for him," Dick mused almost to himself, eyes raking over the Alpha. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. There was a part of him that recognized competition but another, larger part of him was almost relieved. He felt the urge to scrub cheeks with Speirs, to scent the Alpha and keep him nearby. It reminded him of how he felt when he'd first been around Nixon. It both intrigued and confused him.

 

Speirs took out a cigarette and popped it between his lips, stuffing away the pack in place of a lighter. He lit up and started to walk off without a word.

 

"Lieutenant," Dick barked.

 

Speirs turned his head, boots dragging in the gravel. "Yes?"

 

"Thank you."

 

Speirs frowned, smoke billowing over his full lips.

 

"For putting him on the right path," Dick clarified.

 

Speirs' mouth quirked up and Dick felt his heart jump against his chest. It was one of the first few pleasant feelings he'd had in Normandy and he knew right then there was something in his heart for Ron Speirs. _What does this mean?_

 

But there was no time for that. There was a war to fight.

 

o0o0o0o

 

The battle for the guns that were assaulting the beach was their first real taste of war and it was a flurry of bullets upon the short handed medley of companies. Easy took the front. Though Lipton was supposed to be in charge of the TNT, he got caught up crossing the field to the trenches. Thankfully Hall showed up with TNT of his own and, paired with Easy Company, they took out two of the main guns. It was chaos but it mostly stayed controlled chaos. They sorely needed more men, more warm bodies on the ground, but they made it work.

 

"Winters!" Speirs showed up out of nowhere laden with ammo like some kind of war miracle. He was chomping at the bit for a fight, gun already firing as he swept into the deep trench where some of Easy had holed up. Dick felt his tongue go dry. He struck quite an impressive figure laden in ammo. "Heard you needed some ammo!"

 

Winters nodded, gesturing behind him. "Malarkey! Ammo! As much as you can, everyone!"

 

Malarkey was quick to strip the Dog Company Alpha of his rows and packs of ammo, moving quick to disperse it.

 

Lipton stumbled into the hole with them, pressing shoulders with Winters. "Heard Hall took care of TNT!"

 

"Where were you?!"

 

"Popeye!" Lipton broke a smile. "He got shot in the ass!"

 

"That's what Roe's for!"

 

"I took care of it, sir!"

 

Speirs was nearly gnashing his fangs, tongue darting out to wet his lips as if his bloodthirst was mounting. "Do you mind if D Company takes a shot at the next gun?"

 

Pride bloomed up in Winters chest but he wasn't sure why. "All yours."

 

Speirs shot the pair a sharp smirk before he barked at his men. "Let's go, Dog Company!"

 

Speirs jumped up over the line of the broken gun and his company followed immediately, a string of Alphas and Betas following their leader straight into the trench.  Lipton and Winters hunched down to peer through the netting and watch the assault. Speirs was quick and efficient, the end of his gun lighting up as he barrelled his way through. The lieutenant jumped up out of the trench so his D Company men could clash with the Germans in the trench.  

 

Buck squeezed down on the other side of Winters and squinted through the camo netting. "Who was that? Speirs?"

 

Lipton watched with rapt attention, eyes wide as the Alpha tripped in the dirt while shooting but rolled right back up to his feet. "Yeah."

 

Dick's fingers went white around his rifle as he tried not to jump up and get into the thick of things. "What's he doing out of the trench?"

 

"What the hell is he doing?" Buck hissed as dirt kicked up and Speirs disappeared. He turned away, unable to look as the Alpha went down. "Jesus Christ."

 

Lipton whined in the back of his throat as he lost sight of Speirs but a relieved smile broke out across his face as the man popped back up out of nowhere sans-helmet. Winters finally released the breath he'd been holding. The Omega elbowed him to catch his attention. "You have to admit it's impressive, sir."

 

"Yeah? You like that?" Dick shouted over the gunfire, tossing his head towards the taken gun.

 

Lipton watched Speirs signal them that the gun was secure and he gestured back, confirming. "Yeah!" He saw the white flash of Speirs' fanged grin and he felt a warm tightness in his stomach. "Yeah, I think I do!"

 

o0o

 

"Lipton!" Winters called, pushing past soldiers as he stomped through the battle-torn line of the field. He jumped down into the cleared trench and stalked down it, nose up to track his Omega's scent. He didn't want to smother his mate ( _no, not mates yet, soon_ ) but he needed to see him, touch him. Panic was bubbling hot in his gut and his steps grew faster the longer he had to search.

 

He finally got a heavy whiff and he hurried into one of the shelters dug deep into the trench. "Lip?"

 

Lipton was standing stock still with his helmet in his hand, staring down at the only dead soldier within the enclosure. Their face had been blown almost completely away, doe eyes lifeless and staring off at nothing. _Hall_. Winters circled around his Omega and took his elbow but didn't get a response.

 

"He looks so young," Lipton murmured, face drawn as he watched the way the flies crawled over Hall's face.

 

"He was," Dick whispered, fingers curling comfortingly around his Omega's arm. He laid his other hand on his back and rubbed circles, trying to draw him back.

 

His breath hitched. "Just a kid."

 

Winters rumbled lowly. "Carwood..."

 

"He had TNT?"

 

"He did," he replied softly.

 

"It should've been me," Lipton bit out through grit teeth. "I was too slow. This kid had his whole life ahead of him."

 

"Carwood." Dick's tone was unyielding. " _Don't_." The Omega grunted. "I'm serious. Don't say things like that. You're here and alive. You deserve to be alive. We knew we'd lose people but we didn't lose each other.” His own breath hitched then and his lashes flicked hard as a thought struck him. “This is horrific enough without you putting your face on his.”

 

Lipton picked his head up and Dick brushed a kiss across his chapped mouth. The Omega pushed into him for a moment, greedily drinking up the comfort of such a small touch. He fisted Dick's jacket just long enough to memorize the feel of the Alpha against before stepping back. Lipton put back on his helmet and knelt down beside Hall to go through his pack. The Omega pocketed the extra ammo, medkit, and finally the cartridge that held his heat suppressants and scent neutralizer.

 

"Are you going to be okay?" Dick asked despite everything inside him telling him to shut up.

 

Lipton tipped his head back and his eyes were hard. "I can handle this, sir. I don't appreciate the doubt."

 

Dick winced as he realized how he came off. "I'm sorry."

 

Lipton reached out and touched the Alpha's wrist. "Forgiven, sir. We should get him loaded up with the wounded. He deserves to get sent home while we still have the resources to do so."

 

Dick put his rifle over his shoulder with a firm nod. "I'll grab a stretcher and be back. Stay with him."

 

Lipton's heart gave a tender throb for his Alpha. "Yes, sir."

 

o0o0o0o

 

Nixon fell into place beside Dick as he struggled to open a can of some kind of meat. Their steps easily matched as they made their way away from the bustle and clusters of soldiers. It had been such a relief to see his mate on the tanks that had rolled in to save their asses from the swarm of Germans that had tried to upend them. Nixon was more filthy than he'd ever seen him, muddy and sooty from his own adventures. They had snapped back together, slotting as easily as a buckle.

 

It was comforting to know that even war couldn't change that.

 

"Here." Nixon took the can from his useless hands and started working the tab. "Don't ever get a cat." His eyes traced the downturn of the other Alpha's mouth. "What's on your mind?"

 

"I lost a man today."

 

Nixon made a face. "Ah."

 

"Hall," Winters replied, taking back the now open can. "Thanks. John Hall, New Yorker, he got killed today."

 

Nixon wracked his brain but ended up shaking his head. "I never knew him."

 

"Yeah you did." Dick played uncertainly with the can's lid. "Radio OP, five-o-six basketball team, Able Company. He was a good man." The Alpha snuffed. " _Man_. Not even old enough to buy a beer."

 

Nixon laid a hand on the man's back, guiding him up the gravel road towards the trucks that circled their brief base camp. "I'm sorry."

 

"It could've been Carwood," Dick admitted, taking a big breath as they finally hit the edge. He leaned against one of the army trucks and hated the look of devastation on Nixon's face. "I know."

 

"Jesus," Nixon muttered, slumping beside his lover. He hadn't seen their third for more than a few moments since he'd hooked back up with battalion. "What happened?"

 

"Lip had the TNT we needed to take out the guns. He got held up and...Hall just _showed_ up." Winters shrugged, a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “He came out of nowhere and I remember feeling relieved. I sent him off and he got hit. It could've easily been Lip, it was _supposed_ to be him. He tore himself up about it."

 

"Our boy has a tender heart," Nixon conceded. "I'm sorry about the kid, but-"

 

"I know," Dick cut in, his stomach souring. He tossed the can away with a loud sigh. "It wasn't Carwood. He's here and safe." He could hear a burst of laughter from some of the Easy boys behind him and it soothed some of the hurt of the day. That was his company now but they had been his pack for at least the past year. Lipton had already started to accept Hall and seeing his Omega's pained face had broken his heart.   

 

"This is just the beginning, Lew." Dick crossed his arms over his chest, leaning heavily against the other Alpha. "I'm worried."

 

Nixon snaked an arm around his waist with a small, comforting rumble. "We're all worried. It's what makes things exciting."

 

"Ice man," Dick teased, turning his head and running his nose against the man's filthy cheek. "Nothing phases you."

 

"Everything phases me, that's the problem," Nixon snarked, cocking his head just enough for his mate to nuzzle at the line of his jaw. "I've been terrified out of my mind since I jumped out of the plane. I had no idea if you or Car were together, captured... _dead_. Shit."

 

He took off Dick's helmet and buried his face in his hair, breathing in deep as he stole the moment to remember his mate's scent. They parted in sync and came back in a harsh kiss, lips moving in a seamless rhythm. It was easy just like everything else between them.

 

The honk of a jeep broke them up and they stared at one another wild-eyed and wet mouthed, craving more and knowing now wasn't the time. They didn't exactly know when the next private moment would come but they could be like this - standing together in the dark, two close Alphas sharing quiet minutes after a hard won day. It was all they could be for now.

 

"Lew." Dick lifted his head and scrubbed their cheeks, keeping his voice low. "If we live through this, all of us, then I want us to do something."

 

"What?" Nixon murmured, eyes closed as he breathed the other Alpha's springtime scent.

 

"I want us all to find a quiet piece of land and spend the rest of our lives in peace."

 

Nixon felt like he'd been gut punched. He swallowed past the heavy knot in his throat and hugged Dick closer, fingers digging in as he tried to remind himself that they were both alive and here. He couldn't force out any sort of comfort. Words escaped him and he could only keep their cheeks pressed tight.

 

Together they watched the nearby town drown in a sea of artillery fire and felt grateful they were at a distance from the violence. If only for the moment.

  
  
  
  



	5. Carentan

Lipton looked around to make sure no one was following him on his "casual" stroll. He turned his side bag around and rifled through it, digging out his plastic suppressant case and opening it up. It was stuffed full. The usual case had ten at max but he'd shoved thirty or so in his own as backup to pass out to men if theirs got lost or he came across new Omegas. The town they were holding outside Carentan was a little worse for wear but it served its purpose as they awaited the official order to move out.

 

Lipton passed an open door of one of the finer buildings and yelped as he was snatched right off the sidewalk. A hand clamped over his mouth and an arm took his waist, dragging him into the home. The door slammed shut and he was slammed up against it, pinned tight, and he only had a moment to see intimately familiar dark eyes before he was kissed. It was fierce, claiming. His nose filled with the Alpha's decadent scent. Lipton's helmet fell off and he moaned quietly, fingers grabbing uselessly at Nixon's waist.  

 

"We don't have time," Lipton whispered between kisses, breathless.

 

Nixon nipped his lip and the Omega whined faintly. "I know that. I told _you_ the orders, remember?" He kissed the sore spot he'd left with his teeth. "I haven't been able to touch you since we found you."

 

Lipton pet down the Alpha's sides and brushed their noses. "I know."

 

"I-I thought...I was afraid..." It was uncharacteristic for Nixon to stutter or fumble over his words. Nixon was always so sure of himself and to hear the cracks in his armor was unsettling. He bumped their foreheads and their lips met again. Lipton relaxed and parted his lips, humming as he let the Alpha eat at him like a starving man, licking deep and remapping his territory. It was sweet. His Alpha missed him, desperately, just as much as he'd missed him. The jump had rattled but not broken them.

 

Satisfied, Nixon broke the kiss to brush their cheeks. Lipton's scent always settled his nerves. His Omega smelled like ripe summer apples and a faint undertone of swollen, fresh strawberries that would burst with the first bite. Nixon could spend all day laying between his Omega's thighs and getting drunk off his delicious scent. But there was something Dick had mentioned earlier he wanted to voice to him.

 

"I heard Speirs impressed you."

 

"He's an impressive man," Lipton admitted.

 

Nixon hummed thoughtfully, palms laying comfortably over his partner's hips. "An impressive Alpha?"

 

Lipton shrugged with a little smile. "That goes without saying, sir."

 

"Interesting."

 

o0o0o0o

 

Carentan was a disaster, to put it mildly. It had been a fast plan that had fallen to pieces because of freshly dropped and fear-filled paratroopers. Many had stalled in their attack and had to be dragged out of ditches kicking and screaming. It had been an embarrassing and deadly start that had turned into a massacre.

 

Lipton had run in headfirst with his squad without hesitation. He was long into the city when his Alpha was kicking people out of the ditches and into the road. It was Lipton who had the high ground to see the blasts of oncoming heavy artillery. He ordered the men to scatter as loud as he could before he ran into the street, screaming and dragging men out of cover to get them out of the danger zone. The Germans knew they were clustered and they knew _where_ , based on their mortar positioning, it was made that perfectly clear. He pushed the boys out of their crouches and ordered them to move, watching the faces of his boys pass. He was so focused he didn't see the Flak gun or where it was pointed.

 

There was no flash. Lipton didn't even hear the blast. All he heard was a loud rush of air and a sharp blast of gravel, brick - getting knocked off his feet in a one way trip into a wall. There was smoke, grit in his eyes, and the world blinked out for a few long, terrifying moments. He came to in pulses, head throbbing in time to his racing heart. There were hard points of pain all over his body but the worse was between his legs.

 

Lipton coughed and tried to sit up but his hands slid uselessly against the broken road. Someone slid to their knees beside him and he was relieved to recognize Talbert. The Alpha was quickly unraveling a bandage and wrapped it around Lipton's arm, saying his name to try and rouse him. Lipton tried to respond but he caught sight of the glistening crimson spot in his pants and couldn't look away. It was a bloody mess between his thighs and his breath started to hitch in worry.

 

"Hang in there, buddy."

 

All Lipton could smell was gunpowder and the stench of his own blood.

 

Talbert followed the line of the Omega's gaze and  quickly ripped open his fly, prying the cloth aside to peer within. He smiled reassuringly at the sergeant. "Don't worry, Lip. Everything's right where it should be."

 

Lipton nodded and grabbed at the Alpha. Talbert helped haul him to his feet and kept an arm tight around his middle. "There we go. Let's get out of here."

 

o0o0o0o

 

Lipton hissed as the medics from Fox Company dumped him from the stretcher onto one of the cots they'd set up for the wounded. The house had been hollowed out as a makeshift aid station that was quickly filling up. He flashed his small fangs at the Beta medics but they were moving too quick to be phased. Lipton pressed the cloth they'd given him against his cheek and cringed at the sting. They'd dumped sulfa powder into the wound on his thigh but he could see it still oozing. It was all he could do not to rip his pants open the rest of the way to double check all his bits and pieces. He was starting to get paranoid.  

 

The new medic sat down beside him and they both jumped in surprise.

 

"Gene!" Lipton beamed, dropping the cloth and surging forward to trap the other Omega in a hug. Roe kicked up an instinctive purr and held tight to the other, surprise and delight chasing each other across his face. They scrubbed their faces in each other's throats and pulled back to rub cheeks, laying their scents deep into one another. Lipton cupped the medic's nape and pressed a chaste kiss to his temple. _My boys._ "When did you get here?"

 

"Just this morning, sir," Roe replied, leaning into the touch. "I ran into Carentan at the end there but Winters ordered me back here once he saw how bad the wounded were."

 

"I guess I didn't notice, it was awful in there." Lipton dropped his hand and struggled to sit up. "Have you seen anyone else?"

 

Roe shook his head and pulled his bag up into his lap, sifting through the supplies. "No. A couple of Able company men picked me up."

 

Lipton frowned, fang catching briefly on his lip. "No word of David?"

 

Roe paused, head picking up to show wide, concerned doe eyes. "No one's seen him?"

 

"No. But I'm sure he'll turn up."

 

"You're right. He always was the fastest." Roe swallowed thickly and got out his sutures. "Let's get you stitched up."

 

o0o

 

"I'm fine."

 

Lipton glared between his Alphas, fists clenched tight in the cot sheet. Winters had told him about their plans to move forward from Carentan to head east to secure the high ground. Easy was leading the assault.

 

"I'm _fine_ ," he repeated with more venom, suddenly sick at their sympathetic gazes. "Let me go on the mission, sir. I'm stitched up just fine. Doc took real good care of me."

 

Nixon raised a skeptical brow. "Doc also said you needed recovery time."

 

"You have bruised ribs, Lip," Dick reminded gently. "You keep traipsing around and you'll tear open your leg. You need to take care of yourself so you can keep doing your job."

 

"I can do my job just fine like this," Lipton assured his Alpha. "Let me go with them. The men need me."

 

"Do they?"

 

A fourth voice came from the door and drew the attention from the others. The doorway was lit up from the glare of the sun and the shadow of a figure slanted across it. There was a flick, a red ember, and then a billow of smoke. _Speirs_. The lieutenant stepped into the room and tilted back his helmet enough for them to see something hard in his eyes.

 

"Lieutenant," Dick greeted cautiously.

 

Speirs took a drag off his cigarette as he tipped his head in acknowledgement. "Dog Company is offering itself on assist with the assault, sir."

 

Winters nodded firmly. "Good. We'll need you."

 

Speirs made a tisking noise around the smoke, casting a chilling look at the Omega. "What the men don't need is a wounded sergeant."

 

Lipton's growl was a shock to his Alphas and they were horrified to see their third's lip drawn back in an ugly snarl. Lipton sat up and Nixon stepped up to intervene, hands held out in supplacency.

 

"Okay, guys-"

 

"I'm _fine_!" Lipton bit out.

 

Speirs shrugged indifferently, cigarette bobbing slightly between his lips. "Show me, Omega."

 

 _That_ lit Lipton up. His Alphas protested and attempted to reach for him but the Omega's snarl was deafening. Lipton pushed himself up on his feet with a great heave. He wobbled dangerously but didn't break eye contact with the third Alpha.

 

"Lip, please-"

 

"Carwood-"

 

Lipton hunched defensively, voice a rolling growl that was so Alpha-esque it made his lover's back up. "Speirs, half my boys are still roaming around Normandy trying to get back to us or dead and maybe I'll never know which. Alive or dead or frightened out of their minds, they're _mine_. If you think I'm letting my pack out there into another deathtrap without me to-"

 

The sharpest sound ripped itself out of Lipton's throat. It was the sound of an Omega in distress and it called to all three of the Alphas. Lipton's leg gave out and the smell of fresh blood hit the air like a suckerpunch. Dick rushed forward and took his partner by the waist to ease him back into the cot. He turned and flashed his fangs at Speirs with a growl. It was rare to see Dick's Alpha side but there was a flash of pure rage in his eyes and in that moment they truly were _ice_.

 

Nixon put his hand on Dick's shoulder with a soft hush before he knelt down in front of their Omega. Lipton looked rightfully pissed off but somehow ashamed for showing it. "Car, baby, how are you going to defend your men when you can't even tackle Sparky over here?"

 

Lipton glared at Speirs but the heat of his anger flickered out when he saw the Alpha had somehow softened up. His shoulders dropped and his jaw relaxed, the cigarette getting plucked out and dumped in an abandoned cup.

 

"You're wounded." The concern and simmer of warmth in the Alpha's gruff voice hit Lipton low in the heart. "You need to recover and come back twice as strong for your pack."

 

Lipton slumped against Winters and rubbed his face on the man's shoulder with a grunt. "I know..."

 

Dick pet through his Omega's hair and rumbled soothingly, scrubbing his cheek into his messy hair. Nixon grabbed a gauze and put it to Lipton's bleeding thigh, shaking his head and muttering about stubborn men. Speirs suddenly felt as if he were intruding and he ducked his head, dipping his helmet low.

 

"I'll be outside, sir," Speirs murmured almost too low to hear before he left.

 

"Ron?"

 

He turned and Lipton's stare was heavy, the shock of hearing his first name unsettling him. "Carwood?"

 

"Keep an eye on these two."

 

The order made Speirs chuckle, fingers coming up to hide his smile in an endearingly shy gesture that caught the Alphas’ attention.

 

"I will, sergeant. Rest at ease."

 

o0o0o0o

 

The Easy boys waited in the taken-Carentan for their next set of orders. They gathered up German rations and were helping themselves despite the lackluster taste. Blithe was stretched out on the raised stone dais, watching the clouds roll by and rubbing his sore eyes. Muck and Penkala were leaning on each other, pulling faces and exchanging dry bread for sour cheese. Alton took a cigarette from Malarkey with a nod and lit it up.

 

"This cheese tastes like feet," Muck deadpanned.

 

"Here." Penkala passed him a piece of dried meat. Muck rubbed his cheek against the Alpha's hair in thanks and gratefully took it.

 

"Enjoy it while it lasts." They all jumped as First Lieutenant Speirs snuck up on them. They cocked their heads up and saw the man above them, helmet shadowing his eyes to give him an ominous air that had Blithe flinching. "We'll be moving out soon."

 

"Out of town, lieutenant? Already?" Alton asked.

 

"That's right." There was a hint of an impatient drawl in Speirs voice. Malarkey dropped his gaze in silent submission to the Alpha, cowed as he recalled what he had seen at the assembly point. Speirs cut through them and the Easy boys caught a strange mix of scents on the man. Winters, Nixon, _Lipton_.

 

Alton's lip drew back in challenge. "Don't they know we're just getting settled here?"

 

Speirs turned and leveled the boys with a look that even had Alton's blood freezing. He said nothing but his eyes cut them down to size. They all ducked their heads and didn't make eye contact with anyone until the Alpha had walked off.

 

"Nice, Groucho," Muck snarked.

 

"What?"

 

"Real smart. You know you're taking your life in your own hands," Muck snorted, nodding toward Malarkey. "Ain't that right?"

 

Malarkey pursed his lips and shook his head. "I told you, I didn't actually see it."

 

"What? Speirs shooting the prisoners or the sergeant in his own platoon?" Penkala asked, dropping the new story like it was nothing.

 

"Whoa, he shot one of his own guys?" Malarkey pressed, eyes round in surprise.

 

Muck dug his elbow into his friend's side. "What the hell, Penk? You never told me that. Tell it."

 

"Well," Penkala began reluctantly. "Supposedly the guy was drunk and refused to go out on patrol. Who knows if it's true."

 

" _Well_ I know a guy-" Muck pointedly tossed his stale bread at Malarkey, making the Alpha flinch and chuck it back with a small fang flash "-who said an eyewitness told him that Speirs posed those prisoners."

 

"Why?" Blithe rasped. "What for?"

 

"So, on D-Day, Speirs comes across this group of Kraut prisoners, digging a hole or some such, under guard and all," Muck began, cigarette ashes flicking as he gestured to set up the scene. "He breaks out a pack of smokes, passes them out, even gives them a light. Then all of a sudden he swings up his Thompson and-" He spat out imitation gunfire, swaying his hand through the air. "He hoses them."

 

Penkala let out a low whistle. "Ice cold."

 

Muck tisked and took another hard puff. "I mean - _Goddamn_ \- giving them smokes first?" He shook his head. "Mm, see, that's why I don't believe he really did it."

 

"Oh, you don't believe it?" Malarkey scoffed.

 

"Ah, ah." Penkala smacked at his friend. "See, I heard he _didn't_ do it."

 

"Oh no, no," Alton tisked. "It was him alright. But it was more than eight guys. More like twenty."

 

Smoke poured from Muck's lips. "Helluva' shot."

 

Alton stretched his arms up over his head before he splayed out on the stone, sighing. "Shot all but one guy. Left him alone. Probably to tell the story or something."

 

"All I know from what I heard was that Speirs took that last one-oh-five gun on D-Day practically by himself, running through MG fire like a maniac."

 

"Now _that_ I did see!" Malarkey chimed in. "Me, Winters, Lip - we saw him take off and he nearly got shot down."

 

"On his own?" Alton questioned.

 

Penkala shrugged. "Yep. I don't care if any of that other stuff is true."

 

"You guys talking about Speirs?" Luz jogged up to them and slid into the grass with all the grace of a puppy, complete with dopey smile and metaphorical wagging tail. He offered Malarkey a small apple and the Alpha shot him a wink before taking it. "Did you catch who he smells like?"

 

"Some of the officers," Blithe replied, fingers flexing over one of his eyes as he squinted up at the sun.

 

Luz waggled his eyebrows. "Strange, huh?"

 

Muck narrowed his eyes at the Omega. "Whatta' ya' know?"

 

Luz scooted closer to the center of the group and gestured for them all to lean in. They glanced at one another before tilting closer, even Blithe wiggled closer. "I heard from a first hand source that Speirs tried to court Lip."

 

Malarkey's jaw dropped. "No fuckin' way."

 

"Oh yeah," Luz promised. "It was a scarf with Speirs scent all over it, real old school and traditional." He leaned back on his hands with a grin. "And guess what? Lip _kept_ it."

 

Muck barked out a laugh that shook him so bad he dropped his cigarette into the gras. "Oh fuck me, are you joking around? I can't even _imagine_!”

 

"Some hyped up wanna-be war hero like Speirs hooking up with our mom?" Alton scowled deeply. "I don't like the idea of that."

 

"There's no way that's true," Penkala scoffed.

 

"Yeah, wise guy?" Muck challenged. "Why?"

 

"Because _I_ heard about a lot of late night talks back in Toccoa between Speirs and a certain Second Lieutenant," Penkala countered.

 

"What?" Luz belted. "Bullshit!"

 

Penkala rolled his eyes. "Christenson always has to take a dump at two AM like fucking clockwork and he _swore_ that at least once a week he saw Nixon and Speirs hanging out on the edge of camp. _Alone_ . In the dark. Sharking _smokes_."

 

Alton cocked his head thoughtfully. "If you believe the rumors then a smoke from Speirs is a death sentence."

 

"Apparently not for Lieutenant Nixon," Malarkey pointed out, pulling a thoughtful face.

 

"Nix and Winters have to be together, they _have_ to be," Muck asserted, throwing his head back with a groan. "Fuck anyone who thinks Alphas shouldn't be together. Those two - they're just - _gah_. No two people have ever been more perfect together."

 

Penkala snickered at him and Muck kicked the other Alpha in the side. "Ow!"

 

"Have you seen them on the field?" Muck needled. "They're practically the same person. I mean, I wouldn't follow a college boy into battle, but if Winters was there with him then I'd fall behind them in a heartbeat."

 

"If they're not together, I'll eat my cap," Luz snorted. "Haven't you smelled Mama Lip recently? He smells _just_ like Winters and Nixon all the damn time. They're fused at the hip and Lip's been right there with them."

 

Alton drew hard on his smoke. "Those three _have_ been real close lately."

 

"So Speirs courted Lip?" Malarkey mused, fingers counting in the air. "And Winters and Nixon are obviously at least rolling around. And Lip _always_ smells like them...and Lip kept that courting gift..."

 

Alton's cigarette bobbed as he pursed his lips. "You don't think...?"

 

Luz raised his hand. "I do."

 

Alton plucked out his smoke and dragged it across the stone step. "Well I don't want Speirs near Lip. Lip's way too good an Omega for an asshole like him."

 

Luz shrugged a little. "He doesn't seem too bad. If Nixon likes Speirs then-"

 

"Lip deserves someone better than a God damn cold-blooded killer," Alton growled.

 

"We're all killers, Al," Malarkey deadpanned. "What Winters and Nixon and Lip and even _Speirs_ does is their business. Ain't none of ours."

 

Alton swallowed down another growl and forced himself to shrug. "If anyone's going to mate it should be in the pack, is all."

 

"Winters treats Speirs like pack. He smells like our Head Omega. That means something."

 

Malarkey saw the recognition spark in his friend's' eyes. It was the first time anyone of Easy had really said it out loud but it had been common company knowledge for a long while. Winters had been their Pack Alpha from almost the beginning no matter who had been in command. And Lipton had been their Head Omega since day one. He was the Omega who had taken charge and took care of the pack before they were a pack. He was the one who took every Omega under his wing no matter what company or age. Lipton was a good man, a stunning Omega in his own right, and Malarkey wouldn't be surprised for one moment if he'd attracted three strong Alphas.

 

"There are worse Alphas to have around," Luz stated.

 

Muck shrugged. "If Lip chooses any of our Alphas, or any Alphas, then I've got his back. He more than deserves it."

 

Alton opened his mouth to say something smart but they heard Welsh call for first platoon to get to their feet. They heaved a collective sigh and pushed themselves up, snagging their bags. It was time to head back into the fray.

 

o0o0o0o

 

"Securing the high ground" from Carentan had been a struggle. There had been more Germans than expected, as there always seemed to be. The Germans had been backed up by tanks, trench and machine guns, and mortars. They'd been nailed from the start. If the tanks from the Second Armored Division hadn't shown up, Liebgott was sure they would have been overrun. It was less of a bloodbath than Carentan but not by a lot.

 

Liebgott trudged past the aid station with hopes of scrounging up some food from the nearby houses but he gave pause. His head fell back and he sniffed the air, catching a scent he'd been looking for. Blood splashed across warm cotton and clean linen. Liebgott backed up and darted inside, sniffing noisily as he followed his nose toward the back of the commandeered house.

 

Webster was just standing there like he hadn't been missing for days. He had a bandage on his shin and a healing cut across his temple but other than a layer of filth on him he looked fine. He was just leaning against the wall with an apple and a penknife, carving away bite sized pieces and slipping the slices between his cracked lips. There was a cut there as well that was still shining.

 

"Web!"

 

The Omega perked up and turned toward him. Liebgott almost flinched under the intense blue stare but that blinding smile eased the intensity into something more welcoming.

 

"Joe!" Webster pushed off the wall and bolted toward him. His slight limp didn't stop him from launching himself into Liebgott's arms, chittering happily in the back of his throat and nosing his cheek. Liebgott laughed and scooped him up, squeezing him tight around the waist and scenting back. Somehow even all this time without a shower and spending a night in the woods, Web's hair was still silky soft and sweet smelling.

 

"God, I'm so glad I found you guys." Webster's breath tickled his ear and it sent pleasant shivers down his spine. "I got launched way too far and some stray D Company guys led me back here. I should've studied those sand tables more."

 

"Yeah you should've," Liebgott snorted, dropping his back to his feet. "What good was Harvard if they didn't teach you to remember shit?"

 

Web chuckled and shrugged, waving his apple. "Ah, well..."

 

"We missed you, pretty boy."

 

A pink bloomed beneath the filth on Web's cheeks. "Aw, Lieb, you-" The Omega's words cut off in a gasp as he saw something over Liebgott's shoulder. The Alpha frowned but didn't get a chance to look or ask before Webster was pushing past him and running into the open arms of another man.

 

"Gene!" Webster bellowed, picking the smiling Cajun up off his feet and swinging him around. Roe let out a sweet squealing noise and wrapped his legs around him, clinging onto him and burying his face in his throat. Webster spun them in circles, both giggling and rubbing their faces on one another as they took in each other's scents. "Gene, Gene, God _damn_."

 

Liebgott's throat closed up when Roe pulled back and breathed ‘ _David’_ with great affection. Jealousy sizzled across Liebgott's skin as Roe's fingers laced through the other Omega's hair and dragged him into a hot, open mouth kiss. Two pairs of plump, pink lips slotting together like they'd done it a thousand times. Dark, fluttering lashes and grasping hands paired with soft, Omegan noises...it should have been a wet dream.

 

Liebgott forced himself to turn away and beat a hasty retreat, beating himself up along the way for thinking a gorgeous Omega like Webster would ever be truly excited to see him. Webster was the kind of man who could have anyone he wanted and torturing himself like this, letting himself get close, was only going to give him more envious gut punches.

 

Web watched Liebgott leave without a word and he tried not to pout. He set Gene down and squeezed his friend again but his chest ached as he longed for the Alpha to come back. There was something deep and old rolling deep in his belly though he wasn't sure why.

 

o0o0o

 

**_Utah Beach, Normandy_ **

 

Lipton would have missed him among all the dirty helmets of Dog Company but his nose was trained to the scent of wild pine. They almost brushed shoulders they were so close and he perked up, touching his arm to catch his attention before saluting. "Lieutenant Speirs, sir."

 

Speirs gestured for his men to keep going and he slung his rifle further up his shoulder. "First Sergeant."

 

They stared at one another in an almost awkward silence as the Alpha's fingers curled tight around the gun strap. The long pause made Speirs panic and he wet his lips before blurting out the first thing that came to mine. "Your face looks better."

 

A startled, happy chuckle escaped the Omega and the sight of that smile made Speirs' heart jump up into his chest. Lipton thumbed at the stitched wound on his face and he knew it was turning ruddy as it prepared to scar. "Thank you, sir. Gene did a great job."

 

“About before…” Speirs started.

 

“You shook me out of a stupor, sir,” Lipton soothed with an easy smile. “Sometimes my lieutenants don’t tell me what I need to hear. I appreciate your honesty, sir.”

 

Speirs’ lips quirked knowingly but he said nothing. There was another pause and Speirs moved to leave but Lipton stepped in front of him with a more subdued smile. "We're heading back to England, are you-?"

 

"No," Speirs cut in too quickly. He cleared his throat and made himself slow down. "No, not us. D Company is heading out to assist on a mission. You boys enjoy your break. You deserve it."

 

Lipton frowned deeply. "I'm sorry you won't be there with us, sir."

 

He watched the Alpha straighten his shoulders and some color crept into the curve of his cheeks. If Lipton didn't know any better, he would've thought the Alpha was preening. "I'll see you soon, Sergeant Lipton."

 

Lipton nodded sadly and watched the man walk off. He hoped it wouldn't be the last time. His pack was just now returning and whether Speirs knew it or not he had become part of that pack.

  



	6. Replacements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the episodes have a character focus and some of my chapters do to. So I'll give warnings. Today? Minor focus on David Webster

**A few notes on this one.[Here's a doc](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ltD1EUw2u4s7Z8bK4ArRtalMu3HZtVyDSAejhs1fDws/edit?usp=sharing) that has all the statuses for the boys. 90% sure its accurate but if not hmu.**  
**I took some liberties with Web's ability cause I'm super sure he can't speak Dutch but fuckkkk itttt i do what I want. It'll have it in context, but when Web is talking in German at one point I switch simply to italics to avoid awkward back-and-forth with the bottom of the doc.**

**Lastly, I worked SUPER hard on this chapter. Like, slaved on it, because there's smut and I wanted it to be SUPER good and romantic before I torture the boys. So if you're not into smut then warning but also if you like it, drop me a line. I hunger :3**

**I'm pretty sure I got the dates and places right, tried to keep track in the episode, but it might be off so forgive me.**

**I switch between last names and first names when the focus of the writing changes, like Joe instead of Liebgott or David instead of Web.**

**Enjoy!**

 

* * *

 

 

**_September 13, 1944_ **

**_Aidbourne, England_ **

 

After Carentan and the Armored assault, Easy Company and a good chunk of the remaining Airborne Division were sent back to England for hot food, showers, real beds, and rest. The Easy pack recharged but they got flooded with replacements for the men they'd lost on D-Day and in Carentan. The replacements were mostly Betas who missed Normandy but one particular Omega had wormed his way into the hearts of the core pack as if he'd been in Toccoa himself.

 

Edward "Babe" Heffron.

 

Lipton caught one of his Omega boys staring a little too long at the new recruit during a mass mess hall.

 

"See something you like?" Lipton whispered the tease into Roe's ear, lips brushing the sensitive skin. The younger Omega chittered quietly and leaned in instinctively. It was precious. Roe hadn't stopped staring at the new Omega since he'd taken his place beside Guarnere. Apparently Guarnere and Babe had grown up close to one another, their accents were nearly identical. Lipton didn't sense a romantic intention from Guarnere and it was refreshing to see an Alpha who took Omegas under their wing and protection out of platonic affection. He loved how Bill had bonded with Web and beamed proudly when the Alpha found a new Omega how he'd present him to Lip like a proud papa bear.

 

 _"This here is Babe. Grew up a couple blocks away from me. He's good people, a nice Catholic boy. Look at this face."_ He could vividly remember Babe's blush as the Alpha had pinched his cheeks. _"Babe, this is Lip. He'll take good care of you. You listen to him, 'ya hear?"_

 

It seemed like Babe was one he was particularly proud of.

 

"He's sweet," Roe conceded.

 

"Handsome," Lipton added with a small grin.

 

"Pretty," Roe corrected, thumb tracing his own lower lip as he watched to Babe throw his head back for a belly laugh. "He's a damn pretty Omega boy."

 

Lipton rolled his eyes and gave the medic  a playful shove. "Like you're more than a boy yourself, Gene."

 

"I'm not like David, I'm not looking for love in Easy," Roe lied easily, voice drawling almost convincingly across the words. "Bill can keep his pretty boys."

 

Lipton chuckle and slung an arm around the medic, squeezing his shoulder. He kept his voice at a whisper as he nosed at him. "You know there's nothing wrong with liking Omegas, right?"

 

Roe silently nosed back.

 

"You'll find love someday, Gene. You're too good of a man not to."

 

o0o0o0o

 

Winters had somehow procured a real house for him and Nixon to stay in. He'd lucked across a family who had sold it to the army to move somewhere they deemed safer. They'd taken a large amount of their personal items with them so it wasn't as jarring to live day to day in a place someone had once loved. It had two bedrooms but the master had a big bed, fluffy pillows, and a plush mattress one could truly sink into.

 

Maybe it was luck. Maybe it was because both he and Nixon had been promoted to captain.

 

This night in particular was special. They had the whole night to themselves and they had stoked a nice, slow burn with leisurely pets and languid kisses. It was far from the first night the had all spent together over their weeks in England but there was something special in the air tonight. This break from the war had allowed them to spend time together and had only strengthened the bondmate pull within them all, solidifying what they'd all suspected. The three of them fit together so naturally that even a honeymoon phase couldn't explain how _right_ each kiss felt. When they looked into each other's eyes they could only see love reflected back. When their fingers laced or their cheeks pressed their worlds narrowed down to only one another. Despite Nixon's charmingly ever-running mouth, words had become obsolete when they could just bask in the presence of one another.

 

Though it was a little embarrassing and sappy to even think, they all felt as if they could fight the war by themselves as long as they had each other.

 

So they decided to finally bond and for tonight to be the night. Maybe it was the war or maybe it was because none of them had ever felt this way about anyone else before. It was sort of a fast decision, even the likes of Nixon could admit that, but their lives were hectic every day and they weren't going to wait around to be torn apart by rank or worse.No Alpha, Beta, or Omega had blossomed such an endless well of happiness within any of them before. Despite how fantastic it was, it wasn't just the sex. They'd all had their flings and past relationships but they all paled in comparison.

 

They'd taken the day together at Dick's request. Nixon's request to spend the whole time in bed had been rejected in favor of getting some fresh air and exercise before they reclused themselves. They spent most of the sunshine taking a walk around the town and the outskirt farms, talking idly about life in the city compared to the country and talking about which they all preferred. They had lunch together before Lipton and Dick took the Easy pack on a run. They found a few hills to scale that were certainly no Currahee but surely left them all a little breathless. There was a pickup basketball game and some impromptu Alpha wrestling that Dick somehow got pulled into and lost spectacularly in.

 

Meanwhile, Nixon bought and flirted his way into a bounty of a dinner prepared by some of the local mothers, who found themselves much richer by the end of it. The trio got to sit down alone together at dinner table in a locked house. All orders had been passed off between Martin and Talbert with a standing order to leave the three officers alone. Together they spoke about their lives back home, their families, how the pack was coming along and who they suspected were carrying flames for one another.

 

"Luz keeps giving Toye and Bill those big gooey Omega eyes," Nixon chuckled, curling his fingers over his eyes like goggles. "Toye especially follows him around. It's kind of adorable."

 

"George _is_ adorable," Lipton added, taking another forkful of the honey cake one of the young Omega daughters had delivered to their door. It had a simple glaze on it but it was truly delicious. His stomach almost ached from how full he was but he wasn't about to waste homemade food. He licked the sugar off the spikes of his fork and locked eyes with Nixon, the Alpha staring at him over the top of his wine glass. "Lew, I heard an interesting rumor."

 

The Alpha hummed curiously.

 

"I heard some of the pack talking about you being seen alone, late at night," Lipton drew out, bobbing his fork with each implication. "Back at Toccoa with a certain Alpha."

 

Nixon tipped his head with a chuckle, eyes sliding smoothly to his curious Alpha lover. "I'm guessing it's not Dick."

 

Lipton took another bite of cake, teeth clicking on the fork as his lips curled in a cheeky grin.

 

Dick's brow furrowed. "Now my curiousity is peaked. You had a buddy?"

 

"A buddy," Nixon chuckled, taking another sip of wine and letting it rest on his tongue before continuing. "It's true. Speirs and I had many a late night chats together."

 

Dick silently sucked his teeth, gaze sharpening like a knife across whetstone.

 

"I'm not going to lie to you," Nixon tisked. "He's a hard nut to crack but old Sparky is endlessly interesting." He swirled his wine with a fond little smile. "He's got this mindset about being a soldier that is kind of morbid but you can't argue with the results. It's something like if you act like you're already dead then you can be the perfect soldier. It's kooky but hey, he's not exactly your average guy."

 

"Do you like him?" Dick asked, fork playing with the last few bits of cake he had left on his plate.

 

Nixon put his chin in his hand, fingertips tracing the wet rim of his glass. "I like him a lot."

 

"How much?" Dick pressed a bit too quickly to hid the bite in his tone.

 

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, Dick, it never has," Lipton scolded lightly.

 

Nixon shot their Omega a smile and a wink, assuring him he could handle this. "I like him enough."

 

" _Enough_ ," Dick echoed.

 

Nixon lazily tipped another mouthful of wine between his lips before he grinned at the other Alpha. "Enough that I wouldn't mind licking his knot."

 

With unlucky timing, Lipton choked on his drink of water and it sprayed in a hilarious spatter. His face turned beet red and he covered his face, mortified at the mess he made. His wide eyes bounced between the gaping Alphas and he wanted so badly to hide under the table. Dick burst into a belly laugh that shook his lanky form from top to bottom, a thick strand of hair falling out of the perfect swoop as swayed in his chair. He couldn't swallow down the braying no matter how much he tried, eyes tearing up and chest heaving.

 

"What?" Nixon questioned innocently.

 

Lipton uncovered his mouth with an appalled expression. " _Lewis_!"

 

"Oh, what? _What_?"

 

Dick sat up and wiped his eyes, laughter fading into manageable giggles. "Nix, how about we enjoy one another before we deal with your crush on Ron?"

 

Lipton broke out into a blushing smile but he quickly covered it up. The image of Nixon's sinful mouth drifting between Speirs' powerful thighs was sublime. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair as his blood rushed south and he prayed his Alphas didn't smell it.

 

"Like I'm the only one?" Nixon snorted, tossing his hands and slumping into his chair. "Like I'm literally the _only_ one who has unholy thoughts about Lieutenant Take-A-Gun-By-Myself Speirs?"

 

"Well," Lipton and Dick said at the same time, glancing at one another.

 

"I mean-"

 

"He's very-"

 

Nixon rolled his eyes at his stuttering partners and snatched up his wine, polishing off the glass. "Fine. I'm the only sinner at this table."

 

o0o

 

Matters dropped to lighter conversation that dissolved as the need finally mounted within them. They stripped on their way to the bedroom, laughing as they tried to make their way up the stairs fused at the mouths. Lipton's carefree giggles echoed through the house as Dick pinned him up against the wall and fumbled with his pants, smiling mouths meeting in amused kisses as they pushed and pulled at fabric.

 

Finally stripped down and bare to each other, Lipton hit the bed and led Nixon with him. There was nothing between them but the warmth of flesh on flesh and it was glorious. Lipton grinned mischievously as he brought the Alpha with him further up the bed with just the tempting pull of his kiss. Nixon followed blindly, lips seeking more as he crawled clumsily to keep up.

 

"You look good like this," Lipton confessed between breaths, brushing their noses.

 

"In your bed?" Nixon teased, glancing over at Dick as he stripped down

Lipton rolled his eyes and snagged his chin, pointedly turning the Alpha's head side to side. Nixon cleaned up more nicely than any man Lipton had ever known. Perfectly brushed and pomade-smoothed hair along with a pale, smooth jaw...it made the Omega flush and yearn to mess it up. "It's going to be a long time before you look this good again. I need to savor it while I can."

 

"What about me?" Dick rumbled, crawling in beside him and nosing his cheek. Lipton took the Alpha's jaw in his hand and looked him right in the eye.

 

"What about you?" the Omega crooned, faux-offense scrubbing across the man's face. Lipton chuckled and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

 

Dick nipped at his lip. "Cruel."

 

"How about..." Lipton whispered, his Alphas leaning in expectantly. "Lew first, and then you?"

 

Nixon lost his breath at the idea. "Anything you want."

 

Dick gave his Omega one last kiss before he slid off the bed. He patiently plopped down into an overstuffed chair to watch the scene. He looked like an exotic predator, a lion waiting for his fill. Nixon gave him a wink as he turned Lipton around on his knees, pressing sweet kisses across his shoulder shoulders as his fingers explored the thick muscle of his arms.

 

Both Alphas took the moment to admire how fit and thick their Omega was, how _capable_.  

 

Lipton gasped as fingers coated in cold oil started to work between his cheeks. He loved the feeling of Dick's eyes on him as he adjusted to the intrusion, head rolling back onto Nixon's shoulders as he let out small gasps of pleasure. This was a practice he'd grown used to and Nixon was particularly good at it. A palm rubbed just below his navel and he could hear and _feel_ Nixon's soothing rumble against his back.

 

"You're doing so well," the Alpha whispered in his ear, lips skimming across his shoulder. "What's your favorite prep for Dick over there, huh? My fingers or my cock?"

 

Lipton blushed madly and had to clench his eyes shut.

 

"Hm?"

 

"Lew, don't," the Omega pleaded weakly.

 

"Don't what?" Nixon needled.

 

"Don't run your filthy mouth," Lipton scolded without heat with a tisk, like he was scolding a puppy for doing something disastrously cute.

 

"You love it," Nixon accused, fangs dragging across the Omega's sensitive neck, unblemished.

 

Lipton shivered and a heavy crop of goosebumps cropped up across his throat. "I do, you bastard."

 

" _Language_ , First Sergeant."

 

Lipton's knees shifted further apart and he pressed fully onto the Alpha as he felt the thick heat press against his slick hole. He had nothing to grasp onto in this precarious position but he knew Nix loved to keep him off guard and on his toes, to force him to focus on the pleasure. He pawed the Alpha's arm and bit his lip to swallow the high pitched whimpers that threatened to pour out of him. Nixon held him firmly and pushed in slow and sure but in one smooth glide.

 

Lipton saw Dick palming his ruddy cock and was tempted to offer his mouth when he felt Nixon's hand slip over his nape. He chittered and followed the comfortable pressure until he was on his elbows, legs spreading wide and hips tilting up instinctively to present to his Alpha. He was rewarded, filled to the brim with hips pressed tight up against him. Lipton gasped hoarsely and his fists clenched in the sheets as the Alpha bottomed out inside him. The feeling took his breath away every time and he wasn't sure he could ever get used to the sensation. Nixon folded over him, covering him as much as he could. They pushed against one another just to feel every inch. The fullness pushed all the Omega's buttons and he shuddered, whining softly as the craving to be closer consumed him.

 

Nixon laid his hands over Lipton's against the bed and laced their fingers. He rubbed his face between the Omega's shoulder blades and inhaled his sweet, fresh scent that was thickening with desire. "Beautiful, so fucking beautiful."

 

Lipton huffed with a shy little smile. Somehow Nixon's hands were still soft after all their training. The palm that ran up his arm and traced a long path down his side was buttery smooth for now. His fingers rubbed over the swell of his thigh and squeezed. It made the Omega's ears burn at the blatant, lustful worship.

 

"How do you want it?" Nixon husked in his ear, hips stuttering just faintly as he tried to control himself.

 

Lipton reached back and fisted the Alpha's hair, tugging hard as he rolled his hips back into the cradle of the man's hips. Nixon made a breathless noise and the Omega's lips curled into a smug grin. "I want you to fuck me like you mean it."

 

Dick's cheeks burned at the filthy words but Nixon let out a delighted growl, sitting up to grab a pillow. He shoved it beneath the Omega's hips and gave him a firm smack on the ass. "Get ready."

 

"Like you could dish out anything I couldn't take," Lipton challenged.

 

Nixon was wild once he was let off the leash. He loved to take his lovers to the edge of _too_ much while making them beg for more. Some Alphas in the past had treated Lipton like glass but Nixon had only ever saw him as a man - a man who had rougher desires and needs besides the gentle lovemaking that romantics like Dick preferred. A few bites and scratches wouldn't break him, he liked the reminder on his skin the next day.

 

Lipton's mouth dropped open as hot little grunts bubbled in the back of his throat. Nixon was a whirlwind of passion and there was always a sense of desperation behind the ardor. And his mouth was positively _raunchy_. They came together with sharp thrusts, skin smacking almost obscenely as they wrung every ounce of pleasure out of one another. He was carved open by the Alpha's cock, oil slicking the way and making the friction pleasurable. There had been times in the past where it hurt, where Alphas had gone too hard too fast, but his partners had always been sure he was prepared before they really lost themselves in each other.

 

Nixon mouthed at his Omega's nape, panting and sweating as fucked deep into the slick, grasping hole. An Omega's nape was the most tender, vulnerable part of themselves. On either side of the knot of their spine were hidden glands, nestled just under the skin that could flood an Omega's system with a whole cocktail of long-winded hormones that drew couples together. It was made to be pierced by an Alpha fangs and soaked in saliva, bonding an Alpha/Omega pair. It was a sacred place that an Alpha didn't touch without permission. It was highly sensitive and with the right touch, the right pressure, one could trigger all the right chemical and biological reactions for a forced submission.

 

Nixon licked a hot stripe across his nape. "Right here. We're going to bite you right here, sweetheart."

 

Lipton chittered mindlessly, clawing at the sheets. "P-Please, Alpha."

 

"Close, baby?" he rumbled against his sensitive nape.

 

Lipton nodded and rocked back, meeting him for every thrust. That sweet spot inside him kept getting brushed and each contact sent white hot sparks up through his cock. It never took him long to get off, it had been too long since anyone had treated him this good and his lovers encouraged him to never hold back.

 

Lipton hunched in on himself when he came, forehead pressed hard against the bed as everything in him went taunt. His fingers and toes curled up, stomach flexing hard as tremors wracked his thighs. Nixon's hips stilled and the Omega whimpered happily as he bore down on his thick cock, riding the sensation of being _claimed_ and _full_. Nixon hissed through his fangs and stayed buried deep as long as he could. His Omega's hole fluttered so sinfully around him, silky wet and too damn strong to deny.

 

Nixon pulled out just enough to free his knot before he came, fangs dragging hard over his lip as a growl rattled in his chest. He mourned the loss of tightness around his knot and the cool air almost stung but he wanted so much to see Dick knot their Omega. He pet lovingly over Lipton's sweat damp hip as he came, his own hips rolling leisurely to drag out the pleasure. He dragged his mouth down Lipton's back and felt the Omega's oversensitive tremble again his lips.

 

"Gorgeous," Nixon kissed into his shoulder. "Just fucking stunning, Car."

 

The Omega laughed breathlessly, shaking his head. He was still dizzy and buzzing from his orgasm and was riding the strange but wonderful feeling of the Alpha's length softening inside him. "Flatterer."

 

Lips skimmed under the Omega's jaw and mouthed at the swollen scent gland tucked away there. "Feel good?"

 

"Always," Lipton breathed out, tilting his head to the side. "You're always so good to me."

 

"I want to be more than good," Nixon tisked, nipping him lightly. "I want to spoil you."

 

"You spoil me plenty, sir."

 

He grinned when he felt the shiver that went through the Alpha. Lipton pushed into him and stretched his arms out like a cat. "You like that too much."

 

A hand squeezed his ass and he jolted. Fangs bit at his ear and he whined quietly. "One day I'm going to tie you up and make you call us 'sir' with a _whole_ different inflection."

 

Lipton felt the pillow being eased out from beneath him just before the Alpha finally pulled out. He made a soft noise of protest but slumped bonelessly into the bed the moment he was let go. He wanted to paw at Nixon, drag him back and kiss him hard for such darkly promising words, but he was suddenly so comfortable. The pillow squished under his face and it was one of the most luxurious things he'd ever had to himself. Everything was liquid warmth between his thighs and he let himself float on the feeling. The bed shifted as Nixon got up and he half expected the Alpha to return with a wet cloth to clean up as usual but instead he got another warm body pressed up against him.

 

Lipton smile to himself as Dick's arm curled around his waist, the man nuzzling his shoulder with a soft, tender noise that pulled his heartstrings. Lipton had almost forgotten their plan. When he was lucky enough to get both his Alphas in one night, Nixon was the most perfect prep. Dick packed more girth and the slick seed did more than oil ever could. Lipton wasn't sure why but he felt like his body opened up more naturally when they used Nixon's finish to ease the way.

 

Someone probably a lot smarter than himself could explain it with big words and biological books but all Lipton knew was that he got off on it.

 

Dick cuddled up next to him and Lipton rolled on his side to slot their bodies together. Their legs tangled up and he snaked an arm around the Alpha's waist to rub the small of his back. The usually light scent had grown darker, thicker. When Dick kissed him it was with utmost sweetness by the hot line of his cock against his thigh made him dizzy. The Alpha's scent filled up his sex-addled brain and he let himself fully give in. Firm lips and skilled fingers...Dick rekindled the fire inside him with careful licks and kisses. Lipton wasn't sure when they started to move together but it was with the same lazy paced they kissed. Hips pressed together, hard flesh grinding in the groove of their hips and along soft bellies. Frotting had never felt so good and sometimes the intensity of such base contact confused Lipton.

 

How could these Alphas make him feel so much from so little?

 

Lipton heard a pleased hum and he managed to pry himself from Dick's welcoming mouth to look over his shoulder. Nixon stood shameless by the desk wearing only a pleased, feline-esque grin as he poured himself a drink from one of his many dark liquor bottles. The Alpha leaned against the desk and picked up a pack of smokes, shaking one out and snatching it with his lips to keep from looking away. A lighter came out of the nearby drawer and he lit up with a flourish and a wink.

 

"You two look damn pretty over there."

 

His lovers preened under their third's gaze, hands rubbing harder as their desire spiked.

 

While Nix was fire, Dick was water - fluid, cool, a breath of fresh spring air. Lipton got drunk off Nixon but he was truly alive beneath Winter's lips. The Alpha was strapped with lean muscle and sprinkled in freckles. Dick had callouses and Lipton trembled as they scraped over his hips and down his thighs. He spread easily beneath those gentle fingers and his lips so naturally parted with just a flick of the Alpha's tongue. Giving in felt so _right_ with Dick. He'd seen the same kind of sweet submission in Nixon when Dick grabbed him by the nape and kissed him hard, deep, shutting him up and forcing him to bend.

 

Dick was such a gentle, kind figure of an Alpha but every inch of him was undeniably _Alpha_. He had a strength to him, an air to him that even the most strong willed of Alphas couldn't deny. Even as stubborn as Sobel had been, in the end he had bowed to Winters. Lipton felt safe beneath him. They didn't get to lay together often. Dick wasn't as adamant or as skilled as Nix at stealing away to play. He was grateful Dick liked to indulge in drawn out, sweet kisses and slow grinds so he could truly savor it.

 

Dick made love like he knew no other way sex could be. Lipton wondered if he was hypocritical in his love of Nixon treating him like an equal and Winters treating him like a precious, fragile thing in be but mostly he was just grateful to have both worlds. Dick's sexual prowess lied in his hips and it spoke of his more traditional sense. Apparently Dick had never really used his mouth before with his partners, had deemed it too 'deviant' at the time. But Nixon had changed his mind with time. _Thank God._

 

Dick rolled him over onto his back, mouths fused as he spread the Omega's legs and slid between them. Lipton moaned as the plump head rubbed against his hole and slid in with the faintest _pop_ , seed-slick muscle giving way and fluttering around the Alpha's length. It was a wider stretch and he couldn't keep still, writhing beneath the man and licking into his generous mouth.

 

"God damn," Nixon rasped, half-full glass all but forgotten as he watched how beautifully his lovers came together. He would never tire of Dick's broad hands on their Omega's hips, the painfully lovestruck look on both their faces as they joined. He loved the times when they could all three play but there was something special about watching the men he loved enjoying one another. It was one thing to feel Dick between his own thighs and admire the constellation of freckles across his collarbone, to lick at his mouth and trap him with his own thighs. To see Lipton enjoying their Pack Alpha in such a way, to see his face twisted in pure ecstasy...it was a unique pleasure that came from having mates. He couldn't wait until every night was like this.

 

Dick rumbled against him and held him tight as he sheathed himself inside the Omega he'd grown to love so much.

 

The two Alphas made Lipton feel as if he was worthy. They destroyed the walls he'd built around himself over the years. Nixon had such a filthy mouth and Lipton supped from it like a starving man. When Dick pressed his lips to his ear it was to bestow tender endearments. He gushed with romantic nonsense that made Lipton warm all over, that made him feel like a truly desirable Omega in the way he never had before.

 

In moments like these, Lipton couldn't remember the smug grins of prettier Omegas who used to get asked on dates by the Alphas he crushed on. With his lovers he didn't remember the numerous polite rejections, the dates that stood him up, or the way Alpha's' eyes had passed over him all his life for the dainter or the more beautiful

 

Dick was rumbling and Lipton could feel the vibration in his chest. He purred in return, rubbing their cheeks together and bussing lips. Lipton hiked his legs up higher around the man's waist and moaned, baring down on the thick cock. He tossed his head back and showed the pale line of his throat, gasping sharply when fangs so lovingly scraped across his thudding pulse. He loved so much when Nixon took him first as prep. Oil can only go so far but seed...it made it so much easier to take Dick's thicker cock when Nixon had already had him. He loved the used feeling, the forbidden fruit of two partners so sweet that it sometimes made him delirious. With the smell of both his Alphas and their gazes on him, being full and worshipped and devoured like this drove him to new heights. In these warless nights he'd learned that he could come twice, once for each of his Alphas, and he felt a strange sense of pride over it.

 

Lipton felt a sharp nibble on his throat and whined as his head was pulled out of the blissful haze he'd been drifting in. He blinked away the blur and clung tighter to his Alpha, chittering as he squeezed the man's waist between his thighs.

 

"Beautiful," Dick breathed across his throat, licking just below his jaw.

 

Lipton somehow managed to blush under the sex flush and tilted his head back, trembling at the possessive growl the man let out. He was stuffed full of the Alpha and he'd been so lost in the feelings and anticipation that he'd been oblivious to how close he was. His stomach was in passionate knots and he could feel the cock buried within him throbbing, just as close as he was.

 

Dick rubbed over the back of his thigh and down his side, scrubbing their cheeks together. "You're close."

 

Lipton nodded, fingertips dragging over the man's shoulder blades. "Y-Yeah. I can feel you too."

 

Dick lifted up and their noses just barely brushed, puffing against each other's mouths. Though they didn't say it, they both admired how debauched the other looked. Ruddy cheeks and kiss swollen mouths, hair ruffled and long fallen out of place and falling into lust blown eyes. The intimacy was potent but neither could bare to look away. It was time.

 

"Turn over," Dick whispered, rubbing soothing circles on the Omega's thigh when he felt a bolt of tension run through the man. "And relax, honey, it'll only hurt for a few moments."

 

"Talking to me like I'm your girl now?" Lipton teased as the brief moment of anxiety faded.

 

"Sorry," Dick murmured against his cheek, voice shot as he tried to hold himself back.

 

"I'll be your honey, _sugar_ ," Lipton chuckled as he pushed at his lover's shoulder. "Move. Be gentle."

 

"Always," the Alpha swore as he carefully eased himself from the slick hole. No matter how well the Omega opened up or how wet they got him there would always be some soreness and he never wanted to agitate that. They shared a lingering kiss, barely able to break away long enough for Lipton to turn over and present.

 

Dick truly marveled at the sight in front of him. He ran his hands along the plump thighs, his knot aching at the feeling of thick muscle and velvety soft skin. Lipton was truly a treasure. "I'll take care of you."

 

"I trust you," Lipton promised, turning to look over his shoulder and Dick was blinded by that sunshine smile. Even hard and fucked open, ready to receive a knot, Lipton somehow managed to look like picture perfect innocence. One of his many talents.

 

Dick nodded toward Nixon and the other Alpha finished his drink. "Ready?"

 

"God yes."

 

Lipton keened as he was filled once more and both his lovers laid hands on him. Nixon's soothing, low rumble filled his ears as his thighs were parted just a little wider and his hips canted up. The same pillow from before was carefully wedged under him once more and the comfort enhanced the pleasure of being filled.

 

He could feel both their mouths across his nape as they searched for the spot they favored most. Dick's hips lost their careful rhythm and Lipton let himself get lost with it. He ducked his head and savored every wave of pleasure, fully riding them as he let the Alphas take care of things. Lipton felt like he was always so caught up in taking care of the pack that he forgot his own needs. He was grateful, and honored, and he couldn't wait to take these men as his mates.

 

Lipton could feel Dick's knot swelling within him and he audibly choked. They'd only all been together a dozen times or so but even counting the times they'd paired off he could never, _ever_ get used to how fat his Alpha's knot felt. It was always so amazingly overwhelming and any reserves he ever had, any doubts, were all wiped away in that moment when they were finally locked together.

 

Lipton whimpered happily as the full weight of the knot rested behind the sensitive rim of his hole. Dick's hips began a hard grind, just pushing and _pushing_ and licking at the spot he finally wanted. Nixon was pressed against Lipton on the right, Dick moving enough to keep rutting but to give their third room. They chose their sides and Lipton started humping the pillow, rubbing his cock against the plush cotton as his climax mounted and he got _wild_ . He knew he was muttering something, a mix of 'please' and his Alphas' names, but he couldn't stop. A finish in all ways was so _close_.

 

"Deep breath," Dick whispered.

 

"We love you," Nixon confessed even quieter, lips pressed tight to his spot.

 

"Mine," Lipton panted, palms and knees digging deep into the bed as he braced himself.

 

No amount of training alive could prepare him for the next moment. Twin sets of fangs set above his bonding glands that had been perfectly mapped by firm tongues. The skin was damp and oversensitive and he felt more than heard himself _scream_ when the points popped through his skin. It was a sensation that his lust shattered mind could not compare to anything else in the world. It was like staying out in the snow all day and slipping into a hot bath - a stinging, burning pain that led to pleasure but only after a physical catharsis. It was ice and bottled lightning poured straight into his spine. He bucked and clawed, lungs burning in a cry he couldn't hear as his entire self fractured.

 

And then there was only blinding, white hot pleasure before it all went dark.  

 

o0o

 

Lipton woke up the next morning with every muscle in his body sore as if he had run Currahee all through the night. He groaned and tried to stretch his arms but they felt locked up. He could feel two warm bodies cuddled up on either side of him, two hands rubbing his shoulders and down his back to soothe some of the ache. Warmth was left behind in the wake of their palms and he was grateful for it. He forced himself to stretch out on his belly and twin rumbles kicked up, hands growing firmer. There was gauze on the back of his neck, he would know that scratchy, sticky feeling anywhere.

 

"You cleaned me up?" Lipton cringed at the raspiness of his own voice. The scream was no hallucination.

 

"Yeah, baby," Nixon drawled as he trailed kisses down the deep curve of his bicep, eyes still blown and sleepy. Lipton purred and snuggled into the pillow as he drank up their affection. He realized he'd seen something and cracked an eye open again, squinting between them. There was a patch of gauze taped low on their shoulders. They matched. He picked his head up despite Dick’s gentle shushing and urges to rest. "You two...?"

 

"It was long overdue to mark," Dick snuffed fondly.

 

"We wanted to share it with you, but baby...God, you were out cold," Nixon chuckled quietly. "You kicked up a racket, then you came and you passed out. We, uh, brought Doc in to make sure you were okay."

 

Lipton blushed and buried his face in the pillow. "Lew, you did _not_."

 

"We had to make sure," Dick insisted, thumbing along the knobs of his spine. "You scared us for a moment there and Eugene was discreet just like always. He respected us and we kept you covered."

 

He could feel Nixon's grin against his arm. "He thought it was sweet."

 

Dick flicked the other Alpha in mild annoyance. " _And_ he said the bites looked clean and your reaction was normal considering the circumstances."

 

"That's a relief," Lipton muttered, words fading into a yawn. Dick's fingers threaded through his hair and he started to fade out again, humming at the wonderful attention.

 

"No regrets?" Dick asked in a low voice.

 

"None," Lipton promised firmly, meeting his eyes so he knew it was the truth. "Never."

 

Both Alphas leaned in and rubbed their cheeks against him, happy rumbles pouring from them as they scented their mate.

 

"Mates," Lipton said out loud to taste the word. He grinned like a dope and melted into the bed. "Hot damn."

 

Nixon let out a startled chuckle against the Omega's shoulder. "Hot damn, indeed."

 

o0o

 

Lipton had been afraid of the pack's reaction. It wasn't exactly like he could hide his change in smell. It wasn't something upper officers would catch but the boys were intimately familiar with his scent and it wasn't hard to pick up at _least_ the musk of two different Alphas on him. When he finally rejoined the company for breakfast he waited for the shoe to drop over overcooked eggs and powdered orange juice.

 

It was Web who broke the ice. He practically crawled into his lap and buried his face in his neck, nosing and purring at his gauze before pulling off his own scarf to slip around Lipton's neck. "Don't want to get cold, Mom."

 

They butted foreheads with twin smiles and when Lipton looked around the rest of the company was smiling at him as well. Luz shot him a wink while Guarnere and Toye silently raised a glass, Talbert looking like the cat with the cream down at the end of the table. His heart jumped up into his throat and he had to swallow down a batch of relieved tears before forcing himself to dig into the tasteless meal.

 

He had Easy behind him. That's all that mattered.

 

o0o0o0o

 

“It’s coming along real nice,” Roe observed with a pleased hum. “No bleeding, no inflammation, skin puckering up just right. Looks real good.”

 

Lipton sighed in relief. He had taken up one of the picnic tables in the courtyard beside of the some of the houses the men were put up in. Lipton sat on the bench facing the courtyard while Roe sat behind him on the tabletop, legs straddling the sergeant. He leaned into the medic and let him pull back the collar of his jacket to examine the twin bond bites. Roe had been a God send the past few weeks. Lipton knew so very little about the biology or healing process of it all and he’d been thrown by the emotional aspect of it. But Roe had the training. Not just from the army but from his grandmother back in Plaquemine. She had apparently taken care of many newly bonded couples all through her life and had allowed little Eugene to assist, bringing her poultice and fresh water with rags. Roe knew his stuff and Lipton was more than grateful.

 

“How much longer will I need the bandages?”

 

“Depends,” Roe drawled, prodding gently at a tender looking spot. When the sergeant didn’t flinch he knew he was on the right road. “Your Alphas taking care of it daily like I advised?”

 

Lipton’s cheeks flared hot and he nodded. Alpha saliva wasn’t quite a healing agent but the act, the mingle of scents and touch did wonders for mental health and Roe had told all three of them that licking the bites would help speed things along. If his body was comfortable and his Omega brain acknowledged that his mates had accepted him, kept him close, then the wounds would scar over faster. It all sounded ridiculous to Lipton but then again he’d never imagined he’d take an Alpha mate, let alone two. “Dick is really good about it. Nixon keeps forgetting himself and keeps nettling.”

 

Roe chuckled into his hair and nuzzled at him. “Ah Alphas, I don’t miss ‘em. Just keep him on track, he doesn’t need to be chewing.”

 

Lipton hooked an arm under Roe’s thigh and curled it around, fingers squeezing his knee. He didn’t want to admit it but he hadn’t been nettled before and the action felt soothing. It wasn’t just a mate thing but a pack thing - a comforting graze of teeth over soft spots, a call to the caveman times of grooming. It wasn’t quite a bite just a tease, a tingle, a sign of trust. It was considered an embarrassing act in polite company, considered base, but Lipton liked it.

 

“So how do you feel?” Roe asked, rubbing his shoulder to work the tension out of the muscle there. “Both your glands were bit right on the money. You feelin’ anything bad? Mood swings?”

 

“The bond tug is gone,” Lipton admitted, a little shy about being so open. “There’s this new feeling that’s hard to describe. My heart…”

 

“You havin’ chest pains?” Roe chittered worried, trying to look into his blushing face. “Sir?”

 

“No, nothing like that, it just feels like...my heart is linked to them,” Lipton muttered, ears burning just as red now. “It’s nothing dramatic or novel worthy, it just feels like a new sense. I can’t feel what they’re feeling or anything, that’s just crazy.”

 

“Crazy,” Roe repeated with a little smile like he hadn’t heard dozens of newly bonded mates say the same thing.  “Then what is it?”

 

“My moods seem to line up with theirs,” Lipton explained, fingers roaming over his throat to rub over his healing bites. “I just feel _close_ to them, I guess.”

 

“They’re in your body now,” Roe reminded, scritching lightly through the Omega’s hair to try and erase the wrinkle of worry on his brow. “Saliva, hormones, blood even. Their biology is mixed with yours.” He tapped Lipton’s temple. “It’s half mental, part physical, part love. I’m still a little surprised you made such a big choice so quickly.”

 

“I love them, Gene,” Lipton professed with a sigh, slumping against the other Omega. Roe rubbed his face against him and he purred, rubbing the boy’s knee. “They talk to me and really listen. They find me so fascinating and I’m a sucker for it. They look at me and I melt...and when they kiss me.” He groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. “Gene, I feel like I’m in a whole different world when I’m with them. It doesn’t feel like a war, it feels like - like home.”

 

Roe smiled into the other Omega’s hair as his own heart grew warm from the love in those words.

 

Lipton chuckled and dropped his hand back to the medic’s knee. “And when Dick kisses me in particular - _wow_.”

 

“Wow?” Roe prompted, feeling suddenly so much better about this bond decision.

 

Lipton rolled his head back and cupped the medic’s cheek, smiling at him. “He kisses me and all I see are white picket fences. I could really build a life with them, Gene. I never thought I’d be a family man, I’ve never had time to taking care of my Ma.”

 

Roe pecked a kiss on his smiling mouth and patted his chest. “Let’s get through all this, then we’ll see about getting you a nice two story with a couple dogs.”

 

Lipton snorted and flicked his ear. “I’ve already got Nixon and you boys, what do I need a puppy for?”

 

o0o0o0o

 

"S-Sir?"

 

Lipton looked up from his pistol. He had the parts scattered on a rag along with a bottle of gun oil he'd borrowed off one of the boys. He had another, more filthy rag in his hands to clean out the slide but he paused when he saw the young boy above him. It was one of the replacements for sure because he knew every face in Easy yet the Omega smelled just like his boys. The kid had his cap in his hands and his small canines in his plump lower lip. A pretty boy. He'd fit well with Easy.

 

"Private Jackson," he greeted, reading the uniform. "How can I help you?"

 

"Sir, I know we haven't met proper, but I heard..." Jackson looked down at his cap and smoothed the wrinkles he'd made, swallowing thickly.

 

"You're shaking like a leaf," Lipton crooned, quickly getting up and taking the boy by the shoulder. Jackson truly was wracked with tremors. Something was bothering the new soldier and Lipton immediately opened up his heart - just like he had when Web and Roe had given him those big eyes and worried whines when the training had gotten tough at Toccoa. He wrapped an arm around Jackson's waist and chittered sweetly, fingers rubbing little circles along his ribs. Jackson started to calm beneath the touch and he briefly nuzzled his cheek as a reward.

 

"Good boy," Lipton murmured. "What's your first name, private?"

 

"Eugene."

 

"Eugene." Lipton smiled at him and when the boy glanced up he beamed at him. "What can I do for you, Eugene?"

 

"Sir, I-I'm so embarrassed, I didn't mean to," Jackson rambled, fingers trying their best not to destroy his hat. "But I-I seem to have lost my...my..." He blushed beet red and Lipton barely managed not to chuckle at the endearing shyness. "My suppressants, sir. I can't find them."

 

Lipton frowned thoughtfully and leaned in, politely sniffing just below the boy's jaw. There was a cloying sweetness starting there and it clicked. "You've been putting it off."

 

"I'm so sorry, sir," Jackson muttered. "I tried to keep track of them and then I didn't want to tell anyone. I knew I'd get in trouble and I wasn't even sure if there was anymore. And now I'm pretty sure I'm going into heat and I don't want to get court-martialed or worse and-"

 

"Shh, Eugene," Lipton crooned, petting down the Omega's back and thumbing briefly at the knob of his spine. "Just take a deep breath for me." He felt the rise of the boy's chest and he smiled. "Good, just like that. It's going to be okay. You just trust me and everything will be okay."

 

Jackson slumped in relief against him and nodded. "Yes, sir."

 

Lipton gave his neck a quick squeeze before he bent down and got in his bag. He brought out the secondary leather pouch he had stuffed in there and brought it up for the Omega to see. "I haven't shown anyone else what's in here. You want a look?"

 

Jackson's sweet brow drew and his lips pursed in a curious pucker. _Oh the Alphas are going to love this one_. "Sir?"

 

"Go on."

 

Jackson unsnapped the pack and pulled back the flap, eyes rounding out comically. The leather pouch was literally stuffed with suppressant packets. Lipton laughed at the boy's expression and wrapped his arm back around him. Jackson leaned into him and shyly brushed their cheeks. It made Lipton warm all the way through and he could feel his protective instincts sliding into place. "Take one with you now and if you hold onto them then you come right to me for more. You understand?"

 

Jackson nodded quickly. "Yes, sir."

 

"And you're taking one right _now_ , and that's an order."

 

"No problem, sir." Jackson's smile was adorable and Lipton ruffled his hair for it.

 

o0o

 

Nixon had an obsession with maps and Dick had long figured out the art of tuning in and out of their long conversations. He enjoyed the rise and pitch of his mate's voice and the sight of him with a serious brow and pursed lips was quite adorable when there was no danger involved. But there was something else to concentrate on at the moment.

 

"Nix, look at him."

 

Nixon picked his head up and stopped mid-trace as he saw what his lover was referring to. Lipton had one of the replacements tucked beneath his arm and their temples were pressed. Their lover held up something small to Jackson and the kid took it, putting it between his lips before accepting an offered canteen. Lipton nodded and gave the boy a pleased shake, saying something that made the other Omega nearly flutter.

 

"I heard the new guy lost his suppressants," Winters began, leaning against the truck that his lover had the map spread out on the hood of. "I've been ready to tell Lip but it seems the kid went to him on his own."

 

"Who is he again?"

 

"Jackson, a replacement."

 

"You mean to tell me there's an Omega in Easy that Lipton hasn't mother henned?" Nixon teased as he watched the tender scene. He took out a smoke and lit it up, still smiling. "Our boy. He's a real natural with them."

 

"Look at that," Dick repeated with more fondness as Jackson pressed closer to Lipton and rubbed their cheeks together, blatantly scenting the sergeant. "He's got another duckling."

 

"It's real cute when they all pile up on him," Nixon drawled with a puff of smoke. "Doc and Web, Luz; Bull's new boys are already sniffing around. Plus that new guy that Guarnere hangs around with. Heffron."

 

Dick chuckled to himself. " _Babe_. Lip really does like him."

 

"All the boys do," Nixon tisked before he tapped the map. "Dick?"

 

"I'm listening," Dick half lied, smiling at the way Lipton sat the boy down with him and started up a conversation. His mate was probably asking the new Omega all about his life, his family, whether he liked chocolate or not. A lot of the men resented the replacements and rejected them with a firm hand but Lipton had never been like that. He welcomed every new Easy man no matter what. He didn't see them as replacements for their fallen comrades but as potential family, pack. He saw them not as greenhorns but the scared young men they were.

 

"I love that man," Dick whispered to himself, heart swollen with affection.

 

"You're such a sloppy romantic," Nixon teased, reaching out and flicking the Alpha's ear to get his attention. Dick flinched and swatted him away. "Now, the route?"

 

Across the courtyard, Webster sat on a bench smoking while Roe leaned against him and attempted to sew a small tear in his jacket.

 

"You are enraptured," Roe teased lazily, pulling tight on the thread and double checking his spacing.

 

"Jackson met Lip."

 

"As one does in the same company."

 

Web stubbed his butt out on the bench and stood up. Roe yipped as he nearly fell over, hand shooting out to catch the back of the bench to keep himself from tumbling to the ground. He shot Web a nasty look but it fell when he saw how big the other's smile was.

 

"Let's go say hello to our new little brother."

 

Roe wanted to roll his eyes but Web's eagerness was catching. "Aye, alright. Let's hope he's a keeper."

 

"If Lip likes him then he's a keeper."

 

o0o0o0o

 

"Bull, a minute?"

 

"For you, Lip, I got five," Bull grit around his cigar, clapping the Omega on the back when he got close enough. "Let's take a little walk."

 

Lipton bumped shoulders with the Alpha and gave a half smile but his voice remained low. "I want you to keep an eye on your men." He pointedly glanced behind him as the three replacements for Bull's squad struggled to take the covers off their new rifles. "I'm worried about them."

 

"Because they're Omegas?" Bull questioned.

 

"Because they're babies," Lipton countered. "Look at them. I think two of them are barely old enough to drink. They've still got their puppy fat."

 

Bull tisked and smoke leaked from between his lips. "You're not asking for kid gloves, are 'ya?"

 

"I'm not telling you how to run your squad," Lipton assured the other sergeant, speaking quick to smooth ruffled feathers. "I can just see that they're shaky."

 

Bull patted his shoulder with a laugh, plucking the cigarbutt out from between his lips. "I'm givin' you a hard time, Mama. I got the boys. They're in good hands with me."

 

Lipton beamed and looked fully over at the trio of Omegas, giving them a wave. Miller was the only one who waved back. That's when Bull saw it. There was a healing bond bite curving around Lipton's neck and when he looked closer there was a _second_ on the other side. The nape was right where Omegas had their bonding glands, the most vulnerable and sensitive part of an Omega's anatomy. They looked deep but they would heal to the traditional silver color. Fangs had truly pierced both glands and that meant it was forever.  

 

"Well bless my soul and fuck me sideways," Bull chuckled, smiling ear to ear as the other sergeant blushed and pulled up his collar. "I'm happy for 'ya, Lip. Who's the lucky fella'?" He snorted. " _Fellas_."

 

Lipton shrugged and hiked his rifle sling up, silent.

 

Bull stepped closer and cocked his head, still smiling. "Dollars to doughnuts it's Winters and Nix, am I right?" The red staining the Omega's ears told him all he needed to know. "I knew y'all were close and _everyone_ knew those two were together. There's been a betting pool on who their Omega was. Could smell someone sweet on 'em all the time." He pinched Lipton's cheek. "Congrats, Sarge. You three are real cute."

 

"Bull!" Lipton whined, batting his hand away. "Knock it off!"

 

A deep belly laugh shook its way out of Bull and he gave him a playful shove.

 

"Keep it to yourself, alright?" Lipton pressed as he tried not to pout.

 

"Only gonna' be a matter of time, Sarge," Bull pointed out, slipping his cigar back between his lips. "But you know your secret is safe with me."

 

o0o0o0o

 

**_September 18, 1944_ **

 

The jump went smoothly, shockingly different than D-Day in every way. It was easy and low, almost enjoyable if they hadn't been going to war.

 

David hit the ground at the wrong angle and got dragged along the grass, yipping and flailing as the wind took him. He was a mess of uncoordinated limbs as he struggled to get his footing on the damp grass and his overly shined shoes slid uselessly in the dirt. A strong pair of hands snagged him mid-slide and put him still, giving him the moment he needed to stick and get his bearings. In his next breath he smelled someone familiar - Alpha musk and cherrywood wood. He laughed and pulled out a knife, quickly cutting himself loose of the tangled cords.

 

"Sorry about that!" David apologized, throwing off his shoot and the landing gear with a quick punch to the buckle on his chest. He turned and gave the handsome Alpha who'd caught him a smile. "I don't know what happened.'

 

"Fucking college boy," Liebgott snickered. "Can't even land straight."

 

He gave a catty wink. "That's why I've got you, _Lieb_."

 

The nickname rolled with an affectionate inflection that made the Alpha's ear burn.

 

David knelt down and sliced off a piece of his camo shoot and pocketed it. He straightened up and just shrugged at Liebgott's curious look. "A souvenir."

 

"You're going to have a couple bullet hole souvenirs if you can't keep your damn feet on the ground," Liebgott snorted, amused at the Omega's behavior.

 

David tugged on the Alpha's sleeve and urged him forward. "Come on! Let's go!"

 

"God damn puppy," Liebgott chuckled as he let the boy lead him on, face split in a fond smile.

 

Together they cut through the slick grass. Only when they hit the rest of the company did Liebgott realize at some point Web had grabbed his hand to lead him. Unlacing their fingers made him sick to his stomach but he forced himself to let go and get with his squad.

 

There were other things to focus on besides his dumb crush.

 

o0o

 

**_Eindhoven, Holland_ **

 

Eindhoven wasn't the German encampment they thought it would be. It was a town full of celebrating, happy Dutch who were excited to see them. It seemed they thought their arrival was a good sign and it was difficult to move through the town without being hugged, kissed, or pulled into a dance. They offered pastries and beer, cheering and waving little flags as they accidentally hindered the regiment's progress.

 

Some soldiers got a little bit more involved than others.

 

Webster trotted by a cafe set up and grinned wolfishly when he saw Talbert with his hands buried in some beautiful Dutch woman's hair and their mouths met seamlessly, a flash of pink tongue shining against the red of her mouth. It was a pretty scene but they didn't have time for it. He snuck up on them and snagged Talbert by the back of the hair, yanking him away. They both glared at him but he gave them his most charming smile.

 

" _Het spijt me, mijn schat_ ," David apologized sweetly, crooning the words at the Beta girl. " _We moeten in beweging te houden. Ik wil u laten hem te houden als ik kon_."

 

David took her gently by the cheek and guided her into a smooth kiss, purring quietly at her soft lips as he led her off the sergeant's lap. He took Talbert by the collar and yanked him to his feet. He only broke the kiss when she smiled. The rudeness had been forgiven. He wished her goodbye and shot her a wink before he pulled Talbert along.

 

"God, did you see her, Web?" Talbert panted, his cheeks rosy and his cheeks alluringly puffy. " _Wow_."

 

"She was pretty," David admitted, grinning over his shoulder. "But not as pretty as me."

 

Talbert's fangs flashed and caught the light. "Really now?"

 

They cut into the crowd and David laughed as some pretty Omega girls tried to catch his helmet and belt to tug him into a kiss, their hands skimming past both soldiers as they passed.

 

"Well, maybe!" Talbert conceded, shouting past the roar of the crowd. "But you have to admit she was one hell of a kisser!"

 

"Oh _please_!" David scoffed. "You haven't been kissed until you've been kissed by me."

 

Talbert lunged forward and snatched David around the waist, spinning him around and tucking him close so they were face to face. They were both riding the high energy of the town and it felt both bold and natural to curl an arm along the Omega's lower back, his other hand carding fingers through inky black hair. They brushed noses, grinning at one another, eyes locked. There was a breathless moment where they breathed against each other, lips so achingly close to touching.

 

David sucked in a loud breath and fluttered his lashes, moving almost to close the distance, but at the last moment giggled. "Maybe some other time, Sergeant."

 

They both laughed and pulled apart, shoving at each other's shoulders before they hurried off into the crowd.

 

"Lieb? _Lieb_ ?" Hoobler butted his hip against the glaring Alpha. Liebgott shook himself out of his stupor and looked away from the spot that had once held his ridiculous Omega crush and _Talbert_ of all people. "If you're not going to court him, then stop acting like he's cheating on you."

 

"I'm not," Liebgott protested hotly.

 

"You really are," Hoobler snorted. " _God_ , you're both idiots. Just fuck already."

 

o0o

 

The surrounding crowd was chanting something in Dutch that Lipton didn't understand but he could perfectly understand the act of brutality in front of him. Men and women alike were being dragged into the negative space of the circle the crowd created and were being victimized. Their clothes were ripped and their legs were kicked out from beneath him so they were forced to kneel in supplication. Their hair was mercilessly sheared and their foreheads and chests were sliced with the sharp symbol of the SS.

 

Lipton stood in the small cluster of officers and watched with searing disapproval. He could barely keep himself from snarling as the victims sobbed and pleaded for mercy, for help. Their helplessly, glistening eyes sought out the faces in the crowd but no one moved to assist them. Nixon, Buck, Dick, and Harry watched the scene with deep frowns and John van Kooijk (one of the Dutch Resistance they had hooked up) with seemed almost proud of the display.

 

Another young man was dragged into the circle. He was pale as the moon with wide baby blues and shockingly dark hair. He was beautiful by any standard and his rosy mouth trembled as he fought back tears. His short was torn from him and he finally cried out as fingernails dug into him to rip away his undershirt as well. His soft torso was exposed and Lipton bit back a whimper when he caught the boy's frightened scent. An Omega. An Omega with a damn bond bite on his nape.

 

"What did they do?" Harry asked as neutrally as he could manage.

 

"They slept with the Germans," Kooijk replied simply. "They are lucky. The male Alphas and Betas that associated with them are being shot."

 

"For the record, sir," Lipton grit out bitterly, arms crossed over his chest to hide his tightly clenched fists. "I am completely against this."

 

"Do you have a problem, sergeant?" Kooijk asked sharply, eyes cutting to the Omega.

 

Lipton knew his mates were looking to him to have a cool head about all this but he couldn't stop staring at the horrifying act. More people had been brought in to be humiliated and he saw now that many were Omegas. They were stripped, sheared, cut, and thrown away like so much trash. The particularly beautiful Omega from before was forced to tilt his head back as an elder Alpha sliced the boy's face from the corner of his lips to his ear. It was not enough to destroy his cheeks but more than efficient at horrifically scarring him.

 

"I find this whole display disgusting," Lipton replied truthfully, bile burning the back of his throat.

 

Nixon put a hand on his shoulder. "Lip."

 

"Sorry, sir," Lipton grumbled as he pursed his traitorous lips.

 

The Dutch Omega boy was openly sobbing now but his torture wasn't through. Lipton gasped as the sea of people parted to show a Beta man with a glowingly hot flat iron. It had been prepped for this very act. Lipton couldn't stop himself from rushing forward, only stopped by Dick's quick grab to the belt of his uniform.

 

" _No!_ "

 

The Dutch Omega's head whipped towards him. Those wide, terrified eyes seared into Lipton's soul just a moment before the flat iron laid over his nape to burn away the bond bite. Lipton forced himself to clench his eyes shut and turn away, bumping into Winters. His mate made a soft noise and laid a hand between his shoulder blades, comforting him as much as he could.

 

"Lip," Dick murmured in his ear. "You need to keep the men moving."

 

Lipton took the out for what it was. He had to get away from this before he did something stupid. They couldn't interfere. This wasn't their country and he had no right to help these Omegas. But he had boys of his own to look out for. He turned away from the comfort of his mates and spotted a familiar shocked face in the crowd watching the torture. _Eugene_.

 

"Excuse me, sir," he stated absently as he slipped into his protective role, shucking off his own pain. He cut through a part of the clearing and dove back into the crowd. He put himself between Roe and the scene, grabbing the medic around the shoulder and forcing him to turn around. He lead him away with a firm hand. "Don't watch that. Keep moving."

 

"Yes, sir," Roe muttered as he fought the urge to look back.

 

They ran into Webster and Jackson who peering over heads to try and see more, brows knit in concern.

 

"David! Eugene!"

 

The two Omegas jumped to attention. Their sleeves got snagged by their sergeant and they were dragged along with Roe. "Don't, boys. Just _don't_. Keep moving with your squad leaders."

 

"Yes, sir," the Omegas chimed, following their gut feeling to listen to Lipton and ignore the screams coming from behind them.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Liebgott sighed softly and admired the stars. They were so bright in the clear sky, so captivating. His helmet lay discarded beside him, his rifle closer. He'd taken up residence beside a mound of hay and had bunched it up under his head as a pillow. The ground was cold but not awful. Everything was so beautiful out here. It was nothing like the city he'd grown up in. The only nightlife sounds were the crickets, wandering dogs, and the quiet chatter and shuffle of soldiers looking for a place to sleep. A moment of peace in all the chaos.

 

Liebgott closed his eyes and let himself truly relax, sighing into the night air. They popped back open when he heard someone yawn and saw a blur of paratroopers fatigues as that person flopped down beside him. The soldier smelled like sweet musk and fresh cotton and Liebgott _knew_ immediately who it was.

 

"Web," he greeted with annoyed sneer. He was irritated at being interrupted from a peaceful sleep but it was hard to hold on to that feeling when he saw the Omega. Liebgott turned his head and was met with bright sapphire eyes blinking slowly at him and perfect, candy pink lips curved into a smile. Webster had _no_ fucking right being so attractive. The Omega was a bright spot in a dark war. Liebgott hated himself for how soft-hearted he was for the man but it was quickly becoming impossible to fight.

 

"Hey _Lieb_." That German inflection again. As much as Liebgott hated Germans and this entire war, that little lilt on his nickname made his heart flutter every time. "This isn't so bad. Mind if I sleep here?"

 

Liebgott sucked his teeth before shooting off his mouth. "Wouldn't you rather be with Toye and Gonorrhea in the barn?"

 

Webster huffed a little, his precious little feathers getting ruffled, but he shook his head. "Nah. I like it better here with you." He scooted closer and Liebgott bristled in alert. Webster's head lolled to the side and he rubbed his nose over the Alpha's shoulder. "This is nice."

 

The quiet night settled around them. Liebgott found himself suddenly warm all over with the Omega's arm touching his and that smooth cheek against his covered shoulder. They weren't intense points of contact but it felt intimate. Liebgott let himself breathe in the Omega's scent, memorizing the notes of it. Clean, warm, fresh - all the puppyish behavior Web displayed shined through in his scent. Despite being thousands of miles away from home and everything he'd ever known with an entire German army ready to rip him limb from limb, Liebgott felt safe. He felt _happy_. He just wished he could work up the nerve to ask Web if he felt the potential bond pull between them. If he could smell how compatible they were, if he'd ever consider accepting a courtship from an Alpha like him...

 

"What were you?" Webster muttered into his shirt, eyes closed. "Before the war?"

 

"I drove a cab, fixed cars, cut hair, anything I could get my hands on," Liebgott replied easily. "Money is money."

 

"You should cut mine soon," Web yawned. "I'm going to be a shaggy mess soon. It always grows so fast."

 

He thought of getting Web on his knees for him, all that silky hair his for the trimming. It was too tempting to resist. "Yeah."

 

Web smiled and the sweetness of it would have killed him if the boy had opened those dazzling blues eyes. "Yeah. I trust you."

 

"You know..." Liebgott drew out. "An Omega shouldn't sleep outside alone. Not the smartest idea."

 

"I've got you, _Liebling_ , I'm not alone," Web chuckled softly. He pressed his face fully against the Alpha's shoulder in a lazy nuzzle. "I'm not alone. You'll protect me, won't you?"

 

Liebgott suppressed a snarl. "Wouldn't you rather have Tab protect you?"

 

Webster frowned and his eyes finally opened. He tilted his head up and their gazes met. Those striking blues hit Liebgott right in the gut and he watched with rapt attention as the Omega's lips curved into a loose, uncertain purse. He felt Web's hand slid over his stomach and it was the last push he needed. Liebgott's hand came up in a hesitant crawl and he curled his fingers along the Omega's smooth jaw, drawing him up closer.

 

Web gasped quietly, sensing what was to come. Liebgott could almost taste those spun sugar lips, could feel them plush against his own...

 

"Hey Lieb, Webster."

 

They jerked away from each other, looking up to see Hoobler coming towards them. The Beta knelt briefly down beside them and flashed a knowing grin. "Sleeping outside is for suckers, guys." He jumped back up and headed off who knows where. The pair shared a look before they jumped up and grabbed their stuff to follow.

 

"This better be good," Web griped, bumping his shoulder against Hoob's as he followed him. "I was almost asleep."

 

His friend gave him a wink and a knowing grin. "Sure you were, pretty boy."

 

"Hey," Lieb yipped.

 

"Shut up back there," Hoob drawled, though his smug look never disappeared.

 

They got near a house and suddenly the cellar doors on the side of it flew open. The three soldiers bristled and Webster pulled his pistol, calling in German to declare what they were - Kraut or Dutch. A thin farmer emerged from the cellar and their defenses softened up. He looked dirty and scared, a Beta without a fighting bone in his entire body.

 

" _Sprichst du Englisch_?" Webster asked as he tucked his pistol away.

 

"Yeah, a little bit," the farmer admitted.

 

Liebgott peered curiously at the man and the low light emerging from the cellar. "What were you doing down there?"

 

"It's an air raid shelter," the farmer replied honestly, gesturing at the open doors. "My family has been there ever since the first plane flew over."

 

"You speak English quite well," Webster praised, smiling a little when the man visibly relaxed. "We're Americans."

 

"Paratroopers," Hoobler added with a proudly raised chin.

 

"The Germans? They're gone?" the farmer begged.

 

"Seems like it," Hoobler assured him. "If you see any, you let us know."

 

"Are you here to stay?" the farmer inquired, looking between all three of them.

 

"Yeah, 'long as we have to," Liebgott replied.

 

Webster cut the Alpha a look for the underlying curtness in his tone before he turned another smile at the Dutch man. "Yeah, they don't tell us much."

 

"Or feed us much," Hoobler implied heavily.

 

The Beta lit up and held up his hands. "Please. Wait here!"

 

Webster jabbed Hoobler in the ribs once the Beta headed back to the shelter. The other yelped and flinched. "Hoob!"

 

"What?"

 

"They probably don't have a lot as it is, the Germans drained them dry," Webster hissed.

 

"Whatever, Harvard," Liebgott scoffed, stepping up to give Hoob a grin. "You see how he jumped to? I say screw Paris."

 

Hoobler heaved a sigh. "Hey, don't talk about screwing, alright? It's been a while."

 

Liebgott snickered but glanced over when Web made a thoughtful noise. "What?"

 

"I don't get it. The Germans are awful, but..." Webster shrugged. "These people all speak English, they all love us. What a fantastic country."

 

Hoobler's eyes went bright. "Hey, take a look!"

 

The farmer returned with three jars of preserves and passed them out with a big smile that made even Liebgott smile back. "Here. Take."

 

"Danke!" Webster chirped, turning the jar over in his hands. He was giddy at the prospect of food that wasn't packaged or powdered. "Are these olives?"

 

Liebgott shook the jar at the farmer. "Thanks."

 

Hoobler nodded in agreement as he examined his jar of fruit preserve. "Yeah, thank you."

 

Someone called out from the shelter and the farmer answered encouragingly, urging them to come out. A tiny head of mussy hair popped up. Webster stared wide eyed as a young boy crawled out and obediently sat on the side of the cellar opening, little hands folded neatly in his lap and looking almost...resigned. He had chubby baby cheeks and these thoughtful eyes. He was young but he had seen things, seen the things even full grown paratroopers couldn't handle.

 

Hoobler offered the farmer a cigarette but Web wandered over to the child, smiling.

 

" _Hello_ ," he greeted in German. The boy blinked up at him and whispered a reply. " _You're a very polite young man_." The kid only shrugged, fingers still laced on his thighs. David dug into his bag and pulled out a thick Hershey bar. He dropped to his knees and discarded his rifle, pushing off his helmet and laying it aside. He smiled at the Dutch boy and handed over the bar. The little one only stared at it with a curious frown and David realized that he might not have seen candy like this. "Here. Let me."

 

David unwrapped half the bar and carefully handed it over. The boy tentatively took it, sniffing at it.

 

" _Food_?" the boy asked softly.

 

" _It's chocolate_ ," David crooned encouragingly, letting the foreign words roll easily off his tongue. " _You eat it. It's very sweet and good. My mother always let me have it when I was scared or sad. It will make you feel better._ "

 

The farmer sat down beside his son and watched with pure affection as the boy took his first bite. His sweet little face burst into a smile and he took another bite, humming happily and wiggling in place.

 

" _It's yours, you can have it all,_ " David giggled, gesturing for him to eat up.

 

The boy murmured his genuine thanks around another mouthful and David wanted so badly to sweep him up into his arms and nuzzle his head. The farmer rubbed his son's back and brushed his nose through his hair, encouraging him to eat it all. David drew back and reminded himself where he was, who he was, and he settled for beaming at them. He couldn't help but wonder if one day he'd have his own son to coddle and spoil with sweets. He imagined a young pup just like this with eyes that matched his smiling up at him, grabbing at him and demanding to be held. He thought of taking them to parks, to museums, maybe even getting a whole line of little ones to follow him around.

 

Children. A family. A _mate_. It was a far off dream.

 

"He never tasted chocolate," the farmer admitted with a hint of shame.

 

David's heart ached in sympathy but he kept his smile on. The boy was still watching him thought he seemed to realize that David wasn't going to steal back his treat. "It's good, isn't it?" He got into his pack and took the second bar he'd stolen for Eugene. He handed it to the father and switched back to German. " _For him when it gets bad again. You have a good pup here._ "

 

"Thank you," the farmer murmured, a shadow passing over his face. They both knew this war was far from over and the Germans wouldn't leave for long.

 

Liebgott watched with a far away look. Seeing Web with the pup had his mind cranking out all kinds of unwelcome but fuzzy thoughts. He'd never seen anything as sweet as the two of them interacting. Web would make an amazing father. Liebgott could easily see the Omega with at least two pups on his hips and that same kind of bright smile. He obviously couldn't have his own but he knew a female Omega surrogate wouldn't be hard to find if Web turned on that kicked puppy look.

 

_God damn, I've got it bad._

 

o0o0o0o

 

**_September 19_ **

 

They took the jeeps, tanks, and men out of Eindhoven and into Nuenen. It was a lot of road and grassy plains with a peaceful air that was quickly becoming ominous. It smelled like wildflowers and dust, the ozone stench of scent neutralizer, and sick anticipation. The men were anxious. Operation Market Garden had been smooth sailing so far and Eindhoven had put them at ease. This was the time for the other shoe to drop.

 

Just past the Nuenen sign marker there was a woman on the side of the road. She was filthy - hair sheared, cloak tattered, and in her arms was a thick bundle of fussy baby. The tanks passed the men looked on in sympathy, faces drawn at the soft cries of the young pup.  

 

Unsurprisingly it was Lipton who hopped off one of the tanks and approached her. He had taken one of the supply packs and had his arm buried inside it. He didn't really know any Dutch or German besides what Web had taught him but he smiled brightly at her and the worried pinch to her brow disappeared.

 

"Here," Lipton crooned, handing over the pack. "There's powdered milk and some money in there. Rations. Cigarettes to trade. Uh, it’s - damn. Uh, _sigaretten_ ." He struggled to remember basic words, biting his lip as he butchered the translation. " _Eten_. Medicine. Suppressants."

 

 _That_ word she understood. Her eyes rounded out and she peered inside bag as he held it open. When she got closer he could smell her sweet flower scent. She was an Omega there was no doubt. "Take it. _Nemen_."

 

Lipton laid it at her feet and when he straightened up he saw the baby's face. It was barely a few months old and smelled the way all child did - innocent, unpresented, just a small little thing in the world soaking up their mother's scent. She looked at him with such sincere gratitude that it floored him. Lipton gently laid a hand on her shoulder and laid a chaste kiss on both her cheeks. He dipped down and kissed the baby's forehead, whispering a prayer over the poor thing.

 

The mother suddenly took her hand and he was afraid he'd offended her. But the tears in her eyes were not of pain. When she spoke her accent was thick. "Bless you."

 

"I wish I could give more," Lipton admitted, squeezing her hand before kissing it. He nodded to her and forced himself to let go of her and return to the tank.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Nuenen was not as peaceful as they had desperately hoped it would be. It was a true war zone and flooded with Germans. Just like Carentan it was like pulling teeth to get the men up and fighting but once they did it was full force. The Germans rained bullets upon them like hellfire and they could barely keep their heads above water.

 

It all went by in a painful blur for Webster. He shot and ran and followed orders and landed himself behind a hedge with his squad. They followed Hoobler through to the ditch for cover and Klinken stood instead of crawled. Web didn't have more than a second to warn him and the words never got out. Klinken got hit twice and jerked in a bust of fine red mist. He fell and the others crawled through, nearly falling on top of him. Web stared dumbstruck at his friend as Hoobler turned Klinken over, showing blood and an unconscious face.

 

 _He's fucking dead_ , Web realized in horror, face pressed to the grass as he curled up tight. _They fucking killed Klink_.

 

Somehow, with Hoobler shoving him and Cobb barking at him, Webster followed the squad across the way and behind low wall where some of Randleman's company had stowed along with Peacock and Doc Roe. Web's back hit the wall and he clutched his rifle until he lost feeling in his fingers.

 

"We had to leave him," Hoobler whined, head pressed hard to the brick.

 

Peacock shook his head. "It's okay, he was-"

 

"He was still alive," Hoobler hissed.

 

Roe pushed away from the wall and leaned over Peacock, ignoring his order to stay down. "Who's hurt?"

 

"Klink," Hoobler panted. "Other side of that hedge."

 

Roe's jaw went tight and that classic look of determination cut across his face. He got into a crouch and started to run but Webster lashed out, snatching him by the elbow and jerking him back. "Don't!" _I can't lose you both._

 

Roe didn't even look at him as he threw off his hand and disappeared around the corner. Hoobler cursed before following him to help. Webster froze against the wall and his hands started to shake on his rifle. He could feel the tremble all the way through him and he swore his chest was going to collapse in on itself. Everything was so loud and there were mortars, tank fire, _destruction_.

 

Everything went and out of focus and all he could think of was his pack and how they could die right here where Van Gogh was born.

 

Roe came back around the corner with Hoobler dragging a bandaged and still unconscious Klinken.

 

"Web, help Doc," Hoobler ordered as he let go of Klinken and plopped down beside Peacock to shield his head.

 

Webster stared down at his friend's pale face. He could smell the blood coming off him in thick waves. There was no way he would live. Death had an acrid scent and it was creeping up on his friend. They'd seen so much of the war together already. They'd shared bunks and haylofts and dirty piles, trenches, _everything_. Him, Klink, Hoob...the three musketeers.

 

Roe slapped him so hard across the face he felt his teeth bite into the soft his cheek. Webster got a sharp shake that nearly gave him whiplash and when he blinked he was staring into his best friend's scowling face. "We do not have time for this, David! Grab him! We need to get him to the rear!"

 

Web nodded dumbly and followed the other Omega's movements, grabbing Klinken's opposite pack strap and dragging him across the grass. They worked together and moved on quick feet, hoping it was enough.

 

o0o

 

The retreat from Nuenen was fast and bloody. Men were getting pinged in the back and taken out trying to get to the relative safety of the vehicles. It was a mess of an attack. They had been promised an easy affront, towns with little more than old men and children in them, and now they were getting picked off like fish in a barrel. The whole attack had been an utter blindside and they were paying for it. Retreat wasn't something Easy was used to but they had no other choice.

 

"Sergeant, keep these boys moving!" Winters barked as he passed by his mate without a glance, eyes jumping from one soldier to the next as they stumbled up the hill and along the road. "Let's go, let's go! Keep moving, keep _moving_!" He threw himself against the tank towards the front, throwing every ounce of Alpha he had into his voice to get feet moving. "Hurry it up! Get to the trucks! Let's go!"

 

Between one breath and the next he caught a familiar scent. Nixon's voice behind him confirmed who it was. "How bad?"

 

"I don't know yet," Dick replied honestly, counting bodies and ticking off pack members in a background, mental list. Soldiers rushed past him and he could smell their fear. There was a sharp, metallic _ping_ behind Dick and he turned in time to Nixon flung back into the gravel road and land with a heavy thud. "Nix!"

 

Dick threw himself down beside Nixon to put himself between his mate and the tanks, a protective rumble kicking up in his chest as he hunched over him. He carded his fingers through dark hair and urged Nixon to sit up, feeling around and looking for wounds. He sniffed the air but there was no blood, only pungent notes of fear. Nixon was blinking rapidly up at him, confusion and shock chasing each other across his face.

 

"I'm alright!" Nixon cried with a high pitch of panic. "I'm alright! A-Am I alright?"

 

"Yeah, yeah," Dick assured breathlessly, trying not to doubt it. "You feel alright?"

 

"Yeah, Jesus," Nixon croaked, pushing at Dick's shoulder with a hard huff. "Quit looking at me like that!"

 

Dick snuffed and grabbed his mate by the arm, shuffling them both towards the tank. They had barely taken shelter behind it when Lipton slid to his knees in the gravel to block Nixon in, chittering worriedly and clutching the captain’s dented helmet.

 

"Are you alright?" Lipton whined, cradling his shoulder.

 

"I'm fine!" Nixon sounded manic as he slapped the Omega's hand away.

 

Lipton tisked and handed him his helmet. "Keep your head down, sir."

 

"Don't 'sir' me until I get a drink," Nixon snarked, shoving his helmet back on. Despite his bite, his hand fell on the Omega's knee and squeezed it.

 

"Captain," Lipton addressed his CO, his hand blanketing Nixon's to thumb along the back of it. "We've got four dead, eleven wounded, some in critical state."

 

"Okay, let's move them out," Dick ordered, starting to get to his feet.

 

Lipton grabbed his arm to stop him. "Oh, and sir? Randleman is missing too."

 

"Randleman?" Dick repeated with an edge of horror.

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Dick hesitated and when he spoke it was in a weak whisper. "Okay, let's go."

 

o0o

 

Night fell and those who made it were relieved. And those who didn't were mourned.

 

Roe stayed beside Web and rubbed the other Omega's back. He let out sweet, quiet chitters and nuzzled his friend's shoulder as he cried. David's tears were silent but his chin wobbled, cheeks splotchy, his too-bright eyes were dull and bloodshot. Klinken had succumbed to his wounds despite Roe's best attempts to keep him alive. The night seemed colder now as he kneeled beside the corpse that was once was of his best friends. Roe rubbed his cheek against Web's arm to try and rouse him but the Omega's blank stare didn't change.

 

"David," Eugene murmured as he rubbed a hand between his friend's shoulder blades. "I'm sorry."

 

"Gene," David breathed, a fresh wave of tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

Liebgott approached as quietly as he could and kneeled beside the Omegas. Roe had spread out a blanket on Klinken up to his chest and Liebgott grabbed the edge of it, dragging it up and over his head in respect. "I'm sorry, Web. He was a good man."

 

"I should've told him to stay down," David muttered, swallowing thickly. "Someone should have told him to stay down."

 

Liebgott bit his lip as he struggled to think of something comforting to say. He pulled a wrapped loaf of bread out of his bag and offered it to the Omega. Web slowly dragged his gaze away from the covered body to the gift.

 

"Take it," Liebgott urged. "You need to eat something."

 

David accepted it with the tiniest nod and held it in his lap, fingers curled loosely around it. They flexed thoughtfully against the wrapper before he got to his feet. Roe made a soft noise but it was ignored. "I'm going to find my squad."

 

Web left without another word and didn't so much as glance back.

 

Roe sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face but didn't move. He was bone tired and he would have to acquire a stretcher soon to move Klinken to the line of the dead. When he looked up, Liebgott was watching Web reunite with his squad. It wasn't just his squad but Guarnere as well. The Alpha sergeant was giving the men a talk of some sort and he was paying special attention to Web and his slumped shoulders. Guarnere's whole body language softened toward the Omega and he cupped his nape, giving him a little squeeze.

 

Roe knew Guarnere harbored affection for Web. Most of the Alphas in Easy did. David was a charming Omega with big blue eyes and an innocent, easy smile that made hearts flutter. It wasn't hard to adore him. But Liebgott was burning so hot with jealousy that Roe could almost feel the heat off it. There was a bitterness in the Alpha that made Roe curl his lip in distaste. Across the way, Guarnere scrubbed his cheeks with Web and the Omega leaned into the comfort.

 

"Joseph," Eugene began knowingly.

 

"I don't need your Southern comfort, Doc," Liebgott bit out, glancing sharply at the Omega. "You've got blood on your face."

 

o0o

 

In the darkest part of the night, off in the distance, Eindhoven lit up in great flares of orange flame. The Germans didn't take as kindly to being run out as the Dutch would have hoped. They could only watch helplessly as the town that had welcomed them so warmly went up in thick, black smoke.

 

On a hill in the thickest part of the American setup, Dick leaned heavily against a jeep and watched the massacre. His throat was tight but he knew it was too late to help. "They're bombing Eindhoven."

 

There was a flick of a lighter and then a low drawl. "So this is the price of liberation, huh? _Fire_. How romantic."

 

"Nix," Dick sighed as he pushed off the jeep, turning to level his lover with a hard stare. His gaze gentled when he saw the wear of the day laying heavy across Nixon's filthy face. The bullet from earlier had rattled his mate more than he'd ever admit but Dick could tell with only a glance.

 

"Won't be waving as many orange flags at us tomorrow," Nixon grumbled, cigarette burning away between his lips as he stared at the ground.

 

Dick went over and put his arm around his mate's waist. He buried his face in his throat and rumbled, petting down his side and feeling a wash of relief when Nixon actually relaxed against him. He kissed behind his ear and got a small hum. "You're okay, Lew. Safe and sound."

 

"For now."

 

"Stop that." He gave him a swat on the ass that made the other Alpha jump. "Come on. Let's find Lip, a couple pillows, and somewhere to dig in for the night."

 

Nixon took a drag off his smoke before he tossed it into the dirt. "Carwood is going to be with the men for the rest of the night. He's making rounds."

 

"Again?"

 

"He'll be doing circles all night until he's sure everybody is safe," Nixon replied, pushing off the jeep and bumping their shoulders. "You know Car."

 

Dick rumbled proudly and cracked a smile. "That's our boy."

 

o0o

 

When morning came, it was to the pack’s great relief that Bull had made it through the night hiding out in a barn on the outskirts of town. And if the pack gathered almost too tightly around Bull as they piled into the jeeps, that was no one’s business but Easy’s.

 

* * *

 

 

 *****Web's apology:** _“I'm sorry, my darling. We need to keep moving. I'd let you keep him if I could.”_

 


	7. Crossroads

**The first part of this chap has flashbacks, just like the episode does**

**Comments heal my soul and nourish my very being :3**

* * *

 

 

**_October 17, 1944  
_ ** **_Schoonderlogt, Holland_ **

 

Dick pulled back the curtains and basked in the fresh sunlight, taking a breath and letting his nerves settle. They'd been summoned by Sink and he already knew what it was about. "Lew, wake up. They want us back at regiment."

 

The two of them had somehow gotten a small, two story house for themselves to occupy. And when they were lucky, like last night, they had nightly visits from Carwood. Their Omega had snuck out this morning at first light. Dick had woken up to the soft, apologetic kiss from his mate and a murmur of  _ 'I'm going to go check on the men'. _

 

Dick looked over his shoulder and sighed. Lew was buried happily in the nest they'd made. It was a bed surrounded on all sides by a wall with a small opening, creating an intimate space. It had been a little hard to fold his long body into it but it was worth it to be cuddled up close to his mates. They hadn't done much sleeping in it anyways

 

"Lew," Dick tried again as he walked over and took a knee on the edge of the bed. Nixon was only in his skivvies and an undershirt, clothes probably thrown back on some time in the middle of the night when trying to find somewhere to piss. Though they all savored the chance to press skin to skin all through the night, most of the time they put on clothes at the end of the night in case someone barged into their room. Not that it wouldn't be obvious.

 

Dick shifted on the bed and he hummed. His hips were still deliciously sore from the night they'd managed to steal together but they'd been gentle with their Omega. From how quick Lipton had moved this morning, he was in much better shape. He'd never seen their Omega fall

asleep so fast or so peacefully.

 

With Nixon quietly snoring away, Dick decided to crawl in. Nixon was absolutely precious all sweet, warm, and grumbly like this. The other Alpha wiggled in an attempt to dislodge Dick's insistent hands but it was to no avail. He spooned up behind Nixon and rested his weight on his elbow, propping himself up. "Come on, Lew."

 

Nixon hummed in agreement but didn't so much as open his eyes.  Dick sighed across his lover's skin as he laid lazy, damp kisses over the curve of his shoulder. The sprinkle of moles across Nixon's skin reminded him of the freckles that would grow in thick patches across the wings of Lipton's shoulders when he spent too much time in the sun. They'd disappear in the winters during Toccoa and come back for spring, growing in strength as the summer sun beat down on the Omega. They were gorgeous, every last one of them. Every mark and curve on his lovers' bodies was a gift, just one more thing Dick could worship with his mouth.

 

"Something's up," Dick admitted as his lips trailed over Nixon's warm throat, pressing firm before he moved back down with a goal in mind. He rubbed a hand down the other Alpha's side, thumb sweeping firmly along the ridges of his ribs. "Strayer's direct orders."

 

"Yeah," Nixon sighed as Dick's mouth met the healing scar on the crest of his shoulder. The bite marks weren't the same as they would be on an Omega's bonding site but it clearly marked them as one another's. Dick had a matching one on his own shoulder though it was healing faster.

 

"We've got ten minutes."

 

"Heard," Nixon grunted.

 

"Come on, sweetheart," Dick murmured into his mate's ear as his hand slid up under his thin shirt. He rumbled encouragingly and rubbed over his stomach. He loved Nixon's hair, the fluff across his stomach and even the curls above his cock were soft to the touch. Dark patches spread between his pecs and past his nipples, so Alpha but somehow endearingly cute on his clean shaven lover. Dick's fingers followed the treasure trails, massaging over Nixon's chest and thumbing firmly at a stiffening nipple.

 

Nixon hummed and arched into his mate, rumbling in return. His own hand came out from beneath the pillow and rubbed over their nest. A frown marred his face and cracked an eye open. "Where's Lip?"

 

"He's with the men," Dick replied as he nuzzled into dark locks.

 

"He should be here with us," Nixon griped.

 

" _ We _ have to get going," Dick reminded. He left one last kiss on his neck before dragging his fangs against the soft skin, drinking up the moan from his mate. He could feel his blood rushing south but he couldn't stop. Nixon tasted so good and his fangs itched to sink in, to mark and make his mate cry out.

 

"That's just going to keep us here," Nixon sighed happily, tilting his head and hiking up his thigh to give his mate all the room he could want. Dick growled faintly and ran his hand down the inviting thigh, feeling the flex of muscle and remembering just how much power they held. He wanted them over his shoulders as he fucked into his mate. He clenched his eyes shut against the memory of his tight hole, his wavering moans, the joyous way Lewis surrendered to him...

 

"How am I supposed to be the reasonable one when you look so good?" Dick complained as he dropped his forehead on the man's shoulder. He huffed and nipped Nixon's mate mark. The slighter Alpha pushed back against him with a breathless noise.

 

"Unless you're going to fuck me, you better stop."

 

Dick exhaled as a rush of heat swept through him. "Get up now, Nix, before you get us court martialed."

 

"Why's that?" the other hummed.

 

"Because they'll send a runner and they'll catch you getting bred if you don't  _ hurry up _ ."

 

Nixon moaned shamelessly and rutted against him. "Sir, yes, sir!"

 

Dick delivered a sharp smack to his mate's fat cheek. "Watch it."

 

o0o0o0o

 

He had paperwork to turn in. With Dick's new position as First Commander of Second Battalion, his whole world would revolve around ridiculous paperwork. He was a field man, he knew that. He hated being away from his pack. He was currently stuffed into the upper floor "office" of the house he shared with Nixon. There was a sturdy oak desk and typewriter and everything he could need to act like a proper officer.

 

Dick scrubbed his hands over his face with a heavy sigh. He didn't want to write up this report in particular. What had happened those two days...he just wanted to push it down and forget it all. He had no desire to relive the horror of the battle or the guilt of what he'd done. But he  _ had  _ to do it. Putting himself back in those memories was part of hsi job now.

 

Dick shook his head and put his fingers to the keys.

 

It all started with Staff Sergeant James Alley Jr. and a German grenade.

 

He'd barely typed the date when his chest ached. "Oh, Alley..."

 

o0o

 

**_Nightfall_ ** **_  
_ ** **_October 5, 1944_ **

 

A good chunk of Easy had been making house in a barn set up with bunks, food, and Talbert's new German Shephard. It was a feisty thing but turned into a teddy bear beneath Talbert's hand. The dog seemed to love the Omegas right off, especially Luz. They'd been sitting around, talking, minding their own business as they got a few new replacements settled.

 

"New guys giving the replacements the what-for and why-is," Talbert sighed, scrubbing a hand along the back of his neck. "I swear one of them has never shaved."

 

"Yeah," Dick grunted, fingers working to grease the slider of his pistol. His eyes went to Lipton, as they often did, and saw his mate laying in a mound of hay taking a nap. Jackson was sitting with him quietly sketching in a notebook, humming to himself as he kicked his feet. One of Lipton's hands was resting on the boy's back like he'd been rubbing it before he'd fallen asleep. Dick knew Webster was off playing cards with Guarnere's squad somewhere or writing in his ever present, hard bound journal. Roe was probably making rounds of the men and taking stock of injuries. Dick was actually surprised Talbert wasn't chasing after Webster's tail but he knew the NCO was starting to give up the romantic pursuit. He loved his pack but boys were boys - a big set of blue eyes, a nice smile, and they were scrambling all over each other to try and find some love. Pups, the lot of them, though he knew he wasn't much better when it came to his mates. "Just kids."

 

"No Alpha pups at least," Luz chuckled as he waved a piece of dried beef beneath the dog's nose. "We've got enough Alphas to overtake all of Germany already."

 

"And enough Omegas to take our pick," Talbert teased with an eyebrow waggle that looked more humorous than amorous.

 

"Take me, stud," Luz mocked in a Hollywood drawl that made Winters snort. The German Shepherd took the treat and the Omega chittered happily, petting between his ears. "This is a helluva' dog, Tab."

 

"Thank you." Tab tossed the stick he was holding and the dog went after it. "There you go!"

 

"What'd you call it, Tab?" Dick asked, smiling as the dog bit up the stick and trotted back to get a pat on the head from his Alpha owner.

 

"Trigger," Talbert replied, rubbing the dog's muzzle.

 

"That's good, I like that," Luz approved, tossing a cracker into his mouth. "Trigger."

 

Talbert laughed and tapped his boot against the Omega's knee. "Hey, anything on this?"

 

Luz looked to his radio and shook his head. "Nah, all quiet."

 

There was a yell  before the double doors burst open. One of their squads burst in and all they could smell was acrid gunpowder and blood. 

 

"We got penetration!” 

 

“Alley's hurt!” 

 

“Get him on the table.”

 

“Alley? Yeah, it’s Alley!”

 

It was a flurry of movement and shouts as Liebgott and the other members of Alley's squad carried him in and took him to the table in the middle of the room. Men jumped to their feet and hurried to help, including Lipton. The Omega popped out of a dead sleep and slid off the loft, hay spilling everywhere as his boots smacked the floor and he hit into a run. Lipton smelled the blood and all his training, all his instincts, flared white hot. He cut through the group of soldiers with a graceful slide and got right up to Alley's side. The Alpha NCO looked a mess - his shirt was torn up to show off a flare of shrapnel wounds down his side, flesh peppered in craters. Someone shouted about a grenade and Lipton knew the young Alpha had taken the brunt of it. Alley was clearly out of it, blinking hard and mouth open in pained gasps.

 

"James," Lipton murmured as he leaned over the Alpha, making sure the man wasn't blinded by the lights or overwhelmed by the swarm of soldiers. He cupped the uninjured side of Alley's face, his other hand very gently carding through the Alpha's hair.

 

"Where am I?" Alley rasped, eyes wet with unshed tears and terror. "S-Something happened, what happened?"

 

Lipton stroked a thumb across his damp forehead and let out a smooth, low croon. "It's okay. Just keep breathing."

 

"Lip," his name tumbled out of the Alpha's mouth in a horrified tremble. The shock was wearing off and the pain was setting in.

 

Lipton chittered and rubbed a thumb below the man's jaw, keeping his focus so he didn't slip away. "Keep your eyes on me. You trust me?"

 

Alley nodded breathlessly.

 

"You're right here with me. You're going to be okay. Breathe for me, Alley, just keep breathing." He smiled at the Alpha as he obeyed and purposefully tried to steady his breath. "You're with us, now. Nothing's going to happen to you. Not letting you go, Alley."

 

"Lipton, assemble me a squad."

 

Winters orders, his  _ mate's  _ orders, sunk in but he couldn't take his hands off Alley. Lipton looked up and locked eyes with his Alpha but there was no yield there. He nodded before leaning down and pressing a kiss across Alley’s forehead. He could taste blood and sweat but he didn't care about anything but the tiny, brief, comforted rumble that popped out from Alley's mouth.

 

"Yes, sir," Lipton replied, hands still lingering on the Alpha's face as he straightened and barked at the room. "First Squad, on your feet!"

 

"Gimme' room!"

 

Lipton heard Roe behind him and left Alley's side, knowing he was in better care than he himself could provide. "Weapons and ammo only! To me, let's move. Let's go, let's go!"

 

o0o

 

Dick typed out how they had taken the squad out into the dark to the crossroads where Alley had been hit by that German grenade. They had found a German outpost obviously manned and laden with firepower. They'd tried to take it but it had been much stronger than they'd realized. Dick had been forced to beat a hasty retreat and call for backup. Every squad they could get their hands on was rushed in towards morning and that's when they'd launched their attack.

 

The outpost was three miles from regimental headquarters. Too close for comfort and too important to ignore.

 

A knock interrupted his writing, or lack thereof.

 

"Enter." He took the pencil he'd been chewing on out of his mouth and looked up to find his Alpha mate staring at him from the stairs. Nixon was casually leaning against the half wall there, eyes shamelessly roaming over him.

 

"I have better uses for that mouth," Nixon purred with a sultry grin that sent heat between the captain's thighs.

 

"I'd say you strike a handsome figure there but I think you know that." Dick furrowed his brow and pointed toward the lamp. "Is that why you wanted the lamp there? Did you plan this moment?"

 

Nixon laid a hand on his chest and looked hurt. "I'm wounded."

 

"You know this light suits you," Dick cooed teasingly.

 

"Low light? What a nice way of telling your mate he's ugly," Nixon scoffed, turning his head dramatically before his eyes shot back to the other Alpha. There was an apologetic acceptance on Nixon's face and it took Dick a moment to solve the puzzle of it. When he figured it out he rolled his eyes and pushed himself away from the desk. Nixon's beaming smile was enough to show him he was right in his assumption.

 

Dick walked over to the far wall and unlocked his footlocker. He flipped open the lid and gestured inside with a flourish. It was one of the many intimacies and jokes secrets they shared. It wasn't really a secret that Nixon's favorite drink was Vat 69, a blended whiskey that his lover claimed was the smoothest he'd ever had. Whenever they could resupply in a big city, Nixon managed to dig up crates of it. He smuggled most of it in Dick's footlocker to throw off suspicion from the higher ups. They were always giving Nixon a hard time for his drinking and Dick didn't blame them.

 

That flask was an ever present item on his mate's hip.

 

Nixon strode over and passed a kiss across the other Alpha's firm mouth. He fished a bottle of Vat 69 out of the bottom from beneath legit army supplies and sat down with it at the low table. He heaved a satisfied sigh as he popped the cork. Dick tisked and went back to his own desk to look at his mess of a report.

 

"I don't know why I'm still doing this," Nixon self-scolded as he took out his empty flask and began the careful ask of refilling it.

 

"What? Drinking?" Dick offered futily, fingers already back to playing with his fang-marred pencil.

 

Nixon threw his chin at said chest. "No, hiding it in your footlocker. I'm a captain for Christ's sake."

 

Dick shrugged a shoulder, making a note on paper for later in the report. "Well, why don't you just give it up?"

 

Nixon looked up at his mate with round-eyed horror. "Drinking?"

 

"No," Dick tisked, eyes raising back up to his mate. "Hiding it in my footlocker. You're a captain, for Pete's sake."

 

Nixon chuckled so hard his hand slipped. He was still laughing as he brought the flask up and licked off the excess drops, swiping up a few with his fingers and sucking them clean. He glanced over at Dick and grinned around his index finger as he saw the Alpha was watching with rapt attention. He sucked a little more loudly before popping out the wet digit.

 

"Maybe this is the perfect place to stop drinking," Nixon mused. "Right here on the business end of the Allied advance." He sighed and shot his mate a cocky grin before holding up the whiskey bottle. "Cheers, sweetheart."

 

Dick let out a breathy laugh as his mate took a swallow right from the lip. Nixon smacked his wet lips as he popped back on the cork with his palm. He got up and pocketed the flask, tucking the bottle back into its resting place within his mate's footlocker. Dick sat back in his chair and watched the other Alpha approach, a lazy grin curling his lips as he anticipated the kiss to come.

 

Dick felt tingles go down his spine as Nixon's fingers slid through the fresh cut hair at the back of his neck. He did this thing where he scraped his nails along the way and it made the Alpha burn up every time. He tilted his head without being told, their natural rhythm picking up as their lips slid together. He could taste the whiskey and it stung his mouth but it wasn't wholly unpleasant.

 

The only time he drank was when it came from his mate's lips.

 

"Dick," Nixon rumbled as he rubbed their noses together. "That SS kid...don't take that into your heart, okay? This is war. It's not your fault. It's  _ theirs _ . They're the ones who put him there."

 

"He was an Omega," Dick winced. "A child."

 

Nixon grabbed his chin with a sharp stare. "Don't. Don't carry it with you, Dick. It'll eat you alive." He softened up his touch and thumbed over the other Alpha's lip. "You've got a big heart, handsome. Don't let them get to you like this."

 

Dick kissed him again in a silent thank-you and apology. They both knew it wouldn't be that easy.

 

Nixon huffed, pointedly glancing at the report as he broke the kiss. "Dick. It's not literature. Keep it simple, write it in the first person, say 'we' a lot."

 

"Thanks for the tip," Dick snorted.

 

"I'll write it for you," Nixon offered, leaning his weight on the chair and subtly breathing in his mate's scent. "Oh, hey! Let's get Lip to do it. He'll need the practice, he'll move up the ranks fast."

 

"And leave the pack? Never." Dick lightly smacked his mate's cheek. "And none of that."

 

Nixon held his hands up in surrender and backed off, heading towards the stairs. He dropped his hands with a wink and an air kiss. "See you later, stud."

 

Dick raked a fang over his lower lip. "Nix?"

 

His mate grunted as he hit the stairs, tossing him a raised brow.

 

"Carwood is worried about you drinking so much," Dick stated. "If he finds your stash, he might dump it."

 

"He won't if you don't tell him," Nixon hushed in a conspiratorial whisper. He tossed his head in a laugh and patted the railing. "Don't worry about me, Dick. I'm a functioning drunk. I'll be back in a bit. Get to it, Alpha."

 

Dick mourned the loss of his pleasant distraction as he was left with his typewriter. If he hadn't promised Sink and Strayer he'd have everything ready by first light he would've just dragged Nixon into bed. He laid his hands on the typewriter and drummed his fingers over the chilled keys. He looked to his notes before he started tapping out the description of the morning when they'd launched their main attack with the battalion.

 

He'd never forget how the attack had begun. He'd ran ahead to take the enemy off guard, to be the proverbial bait to draw out the enemy to see just what they were up against. The men were going to be behind him in a handful of seconds, enough time for a smoke cannister to detonate and turn red.

 

But when he'd crested the hill he'd met an enemy he hadn't suspected. A fresh faced SS soldier. Young, fiddling with something on the ground, and when he'd looked up his lips had quirked into a ghost of a smile. Maybe an instinctual response to an Alpha's scent but...

 

o0o

 

**_October 6, 1944  
_ ** **_Crossroads, “The Island Charge”_ **

 

They'd launched themselves across the field like thunder with Winters leading the way, taking the Germans by surprise from the back. Then they'd been flooded with a secondary German company, over the nearby hill, that hit their right side so hard they'd nearly crumpled. A hail of artillery started to fall and at first the Americans thought it was friendlies, but that quickly changed when the airstrike turned on their side.

 

Boyle went down following Winters orders to check the line of the airstrike. They pulled him off the road but he was bad, bleeding hard despite the sulfa powder and the pressure they applied.

 

The bullets rained hot and they tried to take cover but not everyone could make it. A cold shock went through every Alpha in range when Webster's high pitched cry of sudden pain struck the air. Liebgott's snarl echoed right after, an Alpha's battle cry of wrath and the promise of revenge.

 

Joe saw Webster go down. The Omega was standing was right outside the blast zone but he got the aftermath. It blew Web back so hard his helmet flew off and he thudded right into a shallow ditch. Joe grit his teeth and jumped out of his ditch to fly across the road. Bullets zinged by him as he kicked up gravel and ignored the shouted order from several NCOs to get down. He ran into a slide and hit the grass hard but he kept the momentum going, snagging Web by the strap of his ammo pack and dragging him further down the ditch to where the hills steepened near the road. A shell went off behind them and Web cried out when he saw dirt and rock explode in the spot he'd just been laying in.

 

"Jesus fucking Christ!" the Omega cursed, choked up.

 

Joe tossed his cargo against the deep groove between the crossroads to give them some sort of cover. "That all you can say, Harvard?"

 

Web was wide eyed and he knew the Omega was in a mild shock from the near death experience. There was no time for that. Joe straddled the man's legs and grabbed his face with both hands. "Hey! Look at me!"

 

Web's eyes were shockingly bright against the filth of his face but they did meet his own.

 

"You hit?"

 

Web nodded.

 

He shook him a little in frustration. "Goddamnit,  _ where _ ?"

 

"My leg," Web croaked.

 

Joe looked behind him and saw blood on the Omega's calf above his boot. He reached back and dug his fingers into the torn cloth to rip it further. There was shrapnel stuck in there but it was lodged tight and he didn't think it was near anything dangerous. He turned back and shot Web a crooked grin. "It's not deep, it's okay."

 

Web was staring at the spot and he was getting lost again.

 

"Snap out of it!" Joe barked, smacking him as hard as he dared square on the cheek. It didn't whip the Omega's head but it did make him flinch and shake his head. It took a few tense moments but he gave a full body shudder and looked back at the Alpha. "You with me?"

 

"I'm here," Web assured, suddenly frowning. "Lieb, you're bleeding."

 

Joe wasn't sure what he meant at first but those long, delicate fingers came up and touched his bandage and suddenly he remembered. He'd been hurt on the patrol that had got him here, just a bullet graze on the neck. Web's fingers came away red and he knew he must be bleeding through the bandage.

 

Another round of heavy artillery rounds fell nearly right on top of them. They both drew in tight against the hill to protect themselves and prayed for safety. Joe grabbed Web by the nape and tucked the Omega's head under his chin and against his chest out of pure impulse, stomach tight from adrenaline. There was something thrumming heavily in his stomach and he came to the sick realization that it was their potential bond crying out to be fulfilled.

 

Web made a confused noise against the Alpha's throat but it was swallowed up by the sound of shells.

 

o0o

 

Dick buried his face in his hands and forced himself to breathe through the tightness in his chest. He could still smell the dirt and the blood. The face of the painfully young SS soldier he'd shot was forever burned behind his lids and he couldn't escape it. He hadn't caught the boy's scent until his blood hit the air. His nose had caught that sweetness and he'd had no time react before he had to start firing at the oncoming Germans and the battle truly had begun.

 

The SS soldier had been an  _ Omega _ .

 

In that boy's face he'd seen Eugene, Luz, Webster, Babe, Carwood, Jackson,  _ Hall  _ \- young Omega boys with bright smiles and Alphas who loved them. That SS boy could have been any of them. Beloved in a pack with parents who adored him, a mate waiting on him at home, maybe a newborn pup...

 

Dick swallowed thickly and put his fingers to the keys again. There wasn't much left now.

 

o0o

 

Roe secured the bandage on Web's leg with a firm tug. He'd dug out the shrapnel with his fingers and his cuticles were soaked in his friend's blood but he'd managed to get it all. The thickest piece had gone pretty deep but the rest was child's play. He grabbed a fistful of Web's hair and dragged him up to rub their cheeks together, chittering softly as they assured one another that they were okay.

 

"You're going to be alright, David," Roe promised, pressing a kiss to his dirty cheek. "Should be good as new in a week or two. I want you to go on to the aid station though and get some penicillin and keep it clean."

 

"Thanks, Gene," Web puffed as the medic helped him stand up. Pain burst up his leg as he tried to put weight on his injured leg and he wobbled dangerously. "Damn. Yeah, maybe a little time off combat will do me some good."

 

Liebgott watched the scene from afar as his own neck throbbed. His fingers were itching to do something and helping his Omega crush seemed to be as good as anything. He was frazzled from the battle and he shamelessly wanted to get Webster close, nuzzle into his hair and half-carry him to the nearest jeep. But Talbert - fucking stupid, handsome, grinning  _ Talbert  _ \- swooped in out of nowhere and Liebgott paused mid-step.

 

"Can I be of service?" Talbert asked, holding out his arm to the Omega.

 

"My hero," Webster laughed weakly, hooking an arm over the Alpha's shoulders and letting him take his weight. Talbert bore him easily and wrapped an arm around his waist, nodding toward Roe. "You think you can find me a jeep, Tab?"

 

"No problem, princess. Let's go."

 

Liebgott bit back a growl and made himself turn away. He should have known better.  _ Stupid _ . He spotted fleeing German troops still in the distance and his fingers twitched. The battle wasn't quite over. There were still fish left in the barrel. Unfortunately, Winters caught him picking off the Germans that were injured and trying to crawl away not long after he'd started. The Pack Alpha had touched his bleeding neck and ordered him to take the POWs back to Battalion CP as a sort of punishment.

 

"And then get your neck checked."

 

"It's just a scratch."

 

"You want Roe to sit you down and give you a twenty minute scolding about infection or are you going to follow an order, Joe?"

 

"I'll do it, sir."

 

Winters big hand felt rough against his cheek but that didn't stop him from preening under the comforting pat. "Good boy."

 

A little while later across the field, Nixon weaved through the crowd of soldiers and snipped orders. He spotted Liebgott with a line of POWs and ordered him to keep them quiet and break them up once they were secured so they couldn't collaborate a story. Peacock reported to him much too proudly that they were lucky to have only twenty-two wounded.

 

"Lucky," Nixon scoffed. "Captain Winters?"

 

"Uh, over there, sir."

 

"Alright. Carry on."

 

He followed Peacock's pointed direction to find his mate. Dick was crouching at the top of the first hillside the company had crossed to get to the Germans. The place it started. Dick was leaning against a fence post, his gaze far off and his helmet by his side. He looked...defeated. Nixon approached carefully and dropped to sit beside him. He laid a hand on Dick's knee and squeezed to try and draw him back.

 

"Twenty-two wounded, huh?" Nixon asked light-heartedly. "That's pretty good. You okay?"

 

"We lost someone," Dick admitted, blinking hard to fight off exhaustion. "Dukeman."

 

"Dukeman," Nixon repeated. There was a reason Dick was Pack Alpha and he was a secondary. It was hard to remember every name but he knew every face, every status. Dukeman was a Beta, a good man and friend to the boys. A Toccoa man. He knew the pack would feel this blow and it broke his heart. "Hey, you're looking at two full companies of SS out there. About fifty dead, about another hundred wounded, seven back in the regimental cage, plus about another hundred strung up there. That's not bad for Dukeman."

 

Dick look unconvinced and he wasn't surprised. Dick felt every death like a hundred deaths upon his tender soul. But Nixon felt a hand fall on his and their fingers laced, he knew they were going to be okay. "Do you have a drink, Lew?" He got an eyebrow raise and he scoffed. "Of  _ water _ ."

 

Nixon took off his canteen and flipped open the cap to give it a sniff. "Yeah, it's water. Take it all. You look like you need it."

 

Dick grunted in agreement and took it, draining the canteen with greedy, grateful gulps. He made a soft noise and laid his head against the post as he took the last swallow. He gave it back and Nixon lazily hooked it on his belt. There was something else besides Dukeman on his mind.

 

"You're not okay," Nixon observed. "What is it?"

 

"I killed an Omega," Dick confessed, staring at the body just a couple dozen feet away he'd never forget. "That one."

 

Nixon's eyes darted to said body and he winced. His face was turned up. "That one? They had an Omega in the SS. Jesus, he still has puppy fat."

 

"A kid," Dick huffed. "Couldn't be any older than Jackson. That kid...he could have easily been one of Lip's ducklings."

 

Nixon’s mouth pulled in sympathy. “Damn.”

 

"I hate this war," Dick confessed in a low whisper like it was an ugly secret.

 

o0o

 

Dick pulled the paper out of the typewriter and laid it with its brother on the table. He leaned back in his seat and let out a breath he didn't remember holding. After stealing that moment with Nixon, the two of them had met up with Sink for some troubling news about other attacks on Third Battalion and Second Battalion's HQ. Major Horton, Dick's direct commanding officer and XO of Second Battalion, had been killed while organizing the defense.

 

Dick remembered his stomach dropping when Sink had dismissed Nixon so the two of them could talk privately. Sink offered him the new spot as Second Battalion XO - it would put him in charge of Dog, Easy, and Fox Company all together. Heyliger would replace him as Easy's commanding officer - good ol' Moose, a strong Beta and good friend. He'd said he'd think about it but here he was now writing reports and completely titled.

 

All except for his rank. An XO was usually held by a major but he still had his captain bars on his lapel. As far as he knew he was the only captain to ever take up the XO mantle with a lower rank, but that was his least concern. All his worry was for his pack, his Omega mate, all of who were under the command of a new lieutenant.

 

At the battle sight, after Sink had walked away, Doc Roe had come up to him with a steaming metal cup. Roe had offered him coffee with a small, sweet smile and complete ignorance to what was about to happen in the chain of command. Roe had such a serious brow but still Dick could see the echo of the SS Omega's eyes in the Doc's own.

 

_ Just a boy. They're all just boys. _

  
Sharp, crisp steps sounded up the stairs and he looked up to see his orderly appear. Joseph A. Lesniewski. A nice Beta assigned to him to help out how he could. "Sir, I have paperwork for you to sign. Supply lists and things like that."

 

He waved him over with a heavy sigh. "Let's get it over with."

 

Lesniewski nodded with a knowing little smile and hurried over to lay them out on the desk.

 

"Dick?"

 

Dick sniffed as a rush of air came from the door opening up from down below. His mate's rich, dark scent and something very outdoorsy. He couldn't place it at first except for  _ fresh  _ but there was no Omega sweetness, no Alpha musk, and he wasn't surprised when Nixon and Moose both climbed the steps.

 

"Finish your novel yet?" Nixon teased as they stepped up to the oak desk to observe the mess of papers upon it. "That's a lot of homework."

 

"And I thought executive officer was supposed to be a fun job," Moose teased.

 

Nixon eyed the young Beta beside his mate with a narrowed gaze. He tried not to bristle but he didn't like strangers around Dick, especially with his title in place. "Who are you?"

 

"Lesniewski, sir," the orderly replied, standing at attention.

 

Nixon hummed, unamused, and he looked to his mate. "Who is he?"

 

Dick looked up from signing a supply list. "This is Lesniewski, my orderly."

 

Nixon's shoulders relaxed and he let out a playful whistle, sharing a look with a chuckling Moose.

 

"Well, rank does have it's privileges," Moose stated, fingers briefly hiding his grin.

 

"Orderly, huh?" Nixon mused, "I 'spose you do stuff like fetch coffee?"

 

Lesniewski nodded. "Can do, sir."

 

Nixon nodded thoughtfully before doling out the order. "Black, no sugar." The orderly nodded crisply before walking towards the stairs. "And a bacon sandwich. Moose, you want something?  _ Bacon sandwich _ , kid."

 

"Don't razz him too much. He's a big help." Dick scolded. He gathered up his report about the Island Charge and handed it over to his mate. "Here. Give this to Colonel Sink with my compliments."

 

Nixon took the pages and looked them over, flipping them. "Huh. All that for two pages. So that means  _ that- _ " He nodded toward the handwritten notes he knew would be used for the backed up reports that would keep his mate out of their bed tonight. "-is going to take a while."

 

"Yeah it is," Dick scoffed, cocking a brow at his mate. "You want a job?"

 

Nixon gave a wry laugh and sat down in the nearby chair. "There it is." He folded up the report to slip into his pocket. "I think someone wishes they were back in charge of Easy Company, Moose."

 

Dick sat back down and laid his cheek on his fist.  _ I already miss my boys more than you can imagine.  _ "Are you two just here to gloat?"

 

"No, just to rub it in a little bit," Nixon conceded, giving Lesniewski a nod as the orderly returned and handed him his coffee. The Beta scurried back to the XO's side and started organizing his papers for him.  _ Adorable _ . "Moose is going to lead his first mission as company commander."

 

"Operation Pegasus is set to go off," Moose informed him. "I thought I might give you the heads up."

 

"Pegasus," Dick repeated thoughtfully, standing up again as his mind started to whir. He ran the details of the mission over in his head. The potential complications, the NCOs he'd have run spot point, sorting through a list of problems that could or  _ would  _ arise. "Yeah, yeah, great. Everybody know their job?"

 

Moose nodded firmly. "We drilled with the boats all day. Lieutenant Welsh is coming along and the Canadian engineers. Colonel Dobie has really taken lead, sir, and he really knows his stuff."

 

Dick nodded absently. "Know how many times you want to cross the river?"

 

Nixon sipped his coffee and admired his lover's broad stance and unyielding, piercing gaze. He was sure Dick didn't even realize he was posturing. His mate was such a natural Alpha leader and it wasn't just anyone who could stand  in front of him and not submit. Nixon hadn't stood a chance the first time they'd really come up against each other back in officer school during a debate. He'd been showing throat ever since and enjoyed every moment. Moose, however, was staying calm and keeping his ground. He held a steady gaze with Dick and his words were sure and professional but held a calm to them. Moose obviously knew the situation well.

 

It wasn't a secret that Easy Company was Richard Winters' pack. It wasn't just anyone who would step up to the plate to stand in front of a claimed pack and say he was their new leader. Throats had been torn out for less.

 

"If there really are one hundred and forty Brits in hiding over there - three trips," Moose replied.

 

"Speed is key," Dick reminded him, pushing back his sleeve to check his watch. "What time is jump off?"

 

"We'll be at the far side of the Rhine at zero-one-hundred."

 

"Speed is the key," Dick repeated, doing a set of mental math to make sure they'd have enough time. "Keep moving no matter what. Lead the way. Don't  _ ever  _ ask the men to do something you won't do. If they see you ahead of them, they'll follow you anywhere. You'll have their respect. Easy can pull miracles once their mindset is right."

 

Nixon stood at Moose's side and laid his hand on the Beta's back, rumbling soothingly at his lover. "Dick. Easy is in good hands."

 

Dick flopped back into his seat and scrubbed a hand over his face. "Moose...I'm sorry. I'm not trying to treat you like you're green. You just have to understand how difficult this is for me."

 

"I do understand." Moose's smile was warm and it put Dick at ease. "Those are your boys and they'll stay your boys." The captain's brow furrowed and he continued. "For one of the first times in my life, I'm real glad I'm not an Alpha, sir. I had a long talk with the NCOs and made sure they all know I'm not here to take them away from you. I want them comfortable enough to still come to you, that I'll always refer them right to you if they need it. I'm their commanding officer, not their Pack Alpha like you.”

 

Dick was taken aback by the understanding. Betas belonged in packs, they were essential, but it wasn't often he encountered people empathetic enough to relate to the problems Alphas had when it came to the confusing mix of protective and possessive that came with having a pack. Moose was looking at him and there was something in his gaze that truly assured him.

 

Nixon beamed proudly at his mate as he saw him relax.

 

"And, Dick, if I can be completely honest here," Moose began. "Sergeant Lipton has been a really big help. He's smoothed all the wrinkles that have come up and his Omega boys - well, damn, sir, they've been great too. A couple of the Alphas got a little bristly but they were really right there thanks to Lipton."

 

"Let me guess." Nixon started ticking off his fingers with a knowing grin. "Webster, Doc, Luz, Babe, that little one...uh, Jackson!" He snapped his fingers, pointing. "Jackson, yeah. Bet they were some of the few who sweet talked the Alpha NCOs?"

 

Moose snorted. "How did you guess?"

 

"Just some of Lipton's ducklings," Nixon assured him with a playful pat. "You'll get used to it working with him so directly. It's a good thing. Trust me."

 

Moose nodded with a grin. They weren't sure if he knew about their bonding with Lipton but it wasn't as if every man in Easy didn't know or at least have a strong hunch.

 

"Trust Sergeant Lipton, he really does know what he's doing," Dick advised. "Martin's smart but a little anti-social. Bull's quiet but don't think he's not one of our best. Talbert's very well rounded, and Peacock..." He trailed off, biting his tongue.

 

Nixon's hand slid over Moose's shoulder and he leaned in, keeping his voice low. "Dick's too nice to say it outright. Use your best judgement with Peacock."

 

Moose nodded quickly, filing that bit of info away for later. Dick glared at his mate for the closeness with the Beta but Nixon was unfazed. Dick's lowburn jealousy only came from his inability to flirt and touch his mate how he wanted round others and every time Nixon did that purposeful lean he got green. Nixon would pitch his voice low and put a hand on someone's back, a shoulder, and would cut a look at Dick just to enjoy the envious frazzle.

 

"You'll do fine," Dick finally gave. "Hang tough, Moose."

 

"I could say the same for you," Moose replied, gesturing at the paperwork before holding out his hand to shake. Dick clasped his wrist and the Beta did the same, holding firm and locking eyes. There was no challenge, no tension, only reluctant acceptance and hope. "I'll keep your pack safe."

 

"That includes you," Dick affirmed, digging his fingers in pointedly. "Keep everyone safe. If you have their back, they'll have yours. Good luck."

 

Moose nodded before he let go, turning to Nixon. "Captain."

 

Nixon nodded to give him permission to leave.

 

Moose stopped suddenly at the top of the stairs. "Sir, I hesitate to even ask, but I've heard rumors of another lieutenant I'll be working with a little indirectly."

 

"Yeah? Who?"

 

"Speirs."

 

The name seared through both Alphas and they exchanged a long look that held an entire conversation. Nixon had been keeping tabs on Speirs and his company both for his peace of mind and Dick's and they knew Dog Company was soon returning to them. Speirs had been injured but was on the full recovery and would be coming back with them. Excitement fluttered in their chests like a second heartbeat and Dick could feel his cheeks warming.

 

"Is that someone I should actually worry about, sir, or are the boys pulling a fast one on me?"

 

"Speirs is great," Nixon replied lamely, cringing at his poor attempt to hide his enthusiasm. "Uh, I mean..."

 

"If you have any problem with Speirs, you come straight to me," Dick cut in. "No worries."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Nixon waited until Moose was all the way down the stairs before he looked back to his mate. "You don't seem surprised that Speirs is coming back."

 

Dick shuffled through the papers on his desk with a little shrug. "I just knew."

 

"Mm-hm, and how did you  _ just  _ know?"

 

Dick's eyes flicked up to his mate before back down, guilt creasing around his eyes. "He writes me."

 

Nixon's lips curved into a pleased, surprised 'o'. "He  _ writes  _ you."

 

"Yes, he writes me," Dick huffed quietly. "Is that a problem?"

 

"No, no, of course not," Nixon replied amiably, pausing long enough to make his mate nervous. "So does he send you his skivvies or does he just rub the letters on his throat first?"

 

Dick hand slipped and he knocked over the saucer and teacup Lesniewski had brought him. It hit the floor and shattered, porcelain flying across the floorboards. The tea left a golden brown puddle on the floor, droplets glimmering in the candlelight. Dick jerked his hands back, floundering, before putting one over his mouth in mild horror. Nixon watched with a gaping mouth before he burst into a mad fit of laughter. He clutched his stomach and rocked on his heels, trying not to fall over as he struggled to breathe through the braying.

 

Dick flushed scarlet all the way down to his neckline and below. He dropped his fists to his hips and snarled. "Lewis!"

 

"Oh God, your  _ face _ !" Nixon howled, stumbling back a few steps as he bent over. His laughter turned to wheezes and he held up his hand in surrender. "Stop, stop looking at me. I can't breathe. It's too good."

 

Dick grabbed the first thing he could find (a pad of paper) and tossed it at his mate. Nixon held up his arms to defend himself but it was a weak attempt as he struggled to keep himself composed.

 

"Stop laughing already!"

 

Nixon wailed louder as a flurry of pens started pinging off him. "Oh God, I'm  _ dying _ !" He felt the first humorous tears when one grazed his ear. He was still laughing as he clutched the sore rim and sidestepped a crumpled ball of paper. "You hit me in the ear! Ah, Dick, who hits someone in the  _ ear _ ?"

 

"You are a real piece of work," Dick growled, trying to cover up the strange mix of embarrassed and excited he felt. He stopped his assault when he quickly realized he'd run out of things to toss. "You're lucky it was just the ear."

 

Nixon managed to catch his breath and straighten up but he had to wipe his eyes. Dick admired the happy, flushed look on his mate's face but he kept a straight face. Nixon chuckled at the sight of the floor and sniffed, rubbing his red ear. "That wasn't funny, Lew."

 

"Shut up, that was hysterical and I'm so sorry Lip missed the look on your face." Nixon let out one last  _ whoof  _ before he gestured towards the stairs. "Also, that was good with Moose. Thank God you're not one of those blowhard knotheads or I'd half expect you to make him show throat, maybe give him a real obvious bite on his throat."

 

"That's a very backwards way of doing things," Dick observed, still looking at the stairs.

 

"That's why it was good," Nixon soothed. "I'm proud of you, Dick. You just need to trust Moose to take care of the boys."

 

"It's hard," Dick choked out, hand scrubbing over his eyes. He huffed roughly and dropped his hand. "How sure are we on the intelligence of this?"

 

" _ Well _ ," Nixon drew out. "I think it's pretty good. So did everyone else who approved it."

 

Dick bit the side of his lip. "Nix, I'm serious."

 

"I know, sweetheart," Nixon teased sweetly, reaching up and touching briefly beneath his mate's chin. "Always so serious."

 

"Is Easy walking into another company of germans no one can see?" Dick demanded, worry lacing heavy over every word.

 

"Why don't we ask Moose when he gets back?" Nixon offered, a gentle persuasion.

 

"Right, yeah," Dick resigned, heart hanging heavy behind his ribs. He rubbed his chest and swallowed, pushing down the swell of anxiety. "If they run into any trouble, you'll let me know?"

 

"Promise." Nixon pushed away from the desk and ambled lazily towards the stairs. "If you run into any bacon sandwich, you do the same."

 

Dick let himself fall back into his chair for the hundredth time and attempted a laugh at the joke but he was too tired. "One more thing?"

 

Nixon tilted his head. "Yes, sir?"

 

"Can you send for Lip?" Dick asked meekly, arms crossed over his chest as he tried to fight off the vulnerable void inside him. "I just...need to see him."

 

"Say no more," Nixon hushed. "I'll find him myself."

 

o0o

 

True to his word, Nixon went on foot to find their third, despite his rank giving him the right to send a private as a runner. He checked the houses Easy had been assigned to station in and finally found Luz who knew exactly where their First Sergeant was hiding out. Nixon circled around the back of the house and discovered his mate on the back porch. He was leaning against the railing on his palms, head turned up to the moon and the night sky.

 

"Car?" Nixon called quietly as he walked up behind his mate. He stood close and splayed a hand over his lower back. Lipton hummed as Nixon rubbed their cheeks together, scents mingling even further.

 

"Mate," Lipton sighed, lips curling in a pleased smile. "It feels so good to say that."

 

Nixon rumbled in agreement and turned to kiss his mate's cheek. "Dick wants to see you."

 

A slight furrow marred Lipton's brow. "Is everything okay?"

 

"He misses you," Nixon admitted. "And our new executive officer is having a rough night. He needs his Omega." He tucked an arm around Lipton and laid a hand over his stomach. "What are you in such deep thought about?"

 

Lipton leaned into him, breathing in his calming scent to let it cloud his head. "I was thinking about Speirs."

 

"Mm?" Nixon rumbled against his neck, kissing just below his ear.

 

"I heard a rumor that Dog was coming back." Lipton tilted his head with a sigh of pleasure. "I hope he's okay."

 

"He got injured." Nixon rubbed his mate's side when he felt the shiver of concern go through him. The Omega was tense but Nixon nuzzled into his hair to soothe him. "He's okay. He's healing up real well. There's been some whispers about an incident or two but he's definitely on the mend."

 

"How do you now, Lew?" Lipton inquired, chest still a little tight in worry. "How can you be sure?"

 

"I've been using my connections in Battalion to keep tabs on him," Nixon confessed easily unashamed.

 

Lipton wasn't sure if he should be surprised or not but he did card his fingers through his mate's neat hair. "Any particular reason?"

 

"Maybe I like him." Nixon nosed at the Omega's jaw, greedily breathing in the ripe apple smell that begged for his fangs. "Maybe I like that you like him.  _ Maybe  _ I find him just as handsome as you do."

 

"Lew," Lipton whispered, turning to offer an explanation. Nixon hushed him with a firm kiss, biting his lip when he tried to keep talking. "Alpha..."

 

"There's no secrets between us," Nixon murmured against his aching lips. "No matter how much you try. We're bonded now, Lip." He gave him a pat on the side and a lazy grin. "Now go see Dick. It's bad enough I don't get either of you tonight. Hurry up and go comfort our fearless leader before I keep you all to myself."

 

Pink cheek and embarrassed, Lipton nodded meekly. "Yes, sir."

 

Later, Lipton found himself in Dick's lap with their faces buried in one another's throats. The door was locked down below but their clothes were still on. Tonight wasn't for that. Dick had confessed in a pained whisper about the SS Omega and the guilt he felt, the shame that tortured him. Lipton kissed away the wrinkles in his brow, the tension from his jaw, the tremble from his very lips.

 

"I'm sorry," Dick husked uselessly against his pulse, eyes wet with something he didn't want to name. The pain in himself was sharp but Lipton smoothed the edges with his comforting, solid touch and sitting so warmly against him.

 

"I love you," Lipton purred in his ear, taking his Alpha's hand and sliding it under his shirt so he could feel his skin. "I'm here and alive. Me and Lew...we love you, Alpha." He didn’t get to say it enough and it felt good in his mouth.

 

"I should've stayed with Easy, I shouldn't have left the pack." Dick pulled back and searched his mate's face, panic creeping up his throat like bile. "I made a mistake, didn't I? I never should have-"

 

"Dick." Lipton cupped his face and pressed a swift kiss to his mouth. He stole the words right out of his mouth, licking them away and swallowing away the ugliness. The Alpha gradually relaxed against him and that's only when he broke the kiss to croon to him. "The boys understand. This is an opportunity to really help. No one's angry."

 

He kissed him again much more tenderly and Dick melted beneath him. Lipton cupped the back of his head and guided his Alpha's face to his throat. Dick rumbled weakly and nuzzled at him, palms rubbing at his hips with grateful worship. Words of love were mumbled into his skin and he simply purred, comforting his mate.

 

Later into the night when the hours threatened to be called morning, Nixon crept back into the attic bedroom. He swayed on his feet, trying not to laugh as his head swam from the whiskey he’d downed while playing cards with some of the other officers. He flushed with happiness at the sight of his mates curled up together in the nook of a bed. There was just enough room for him to fit comfortably and he couldn't wait to settle in. He stripped down as quietly as he could before crawling in. Nixon huffed in pure ecstasy as his head hit the pillow and the smell of his mates kicked up around him. Rich potpourri and ripe, warm fruit...it made him think of autumn, a season he hadn't truly seen since Toccoa and even then it was from the inside of the camp.

 

Affection welled up inside him as he gazed upon Lipton's face. The Omega's brow was smooth and his lips parted to let out gentle puffs of breaths. He was sleep warm with an endearing rosy red blossoming across his cheeks and bare chest. It was no wonder, he was spoiled with heat between the blanket and the Alpha spooned up behind him. He rumbled softly as he met Dick's eyes. It seemed even with their mate pressed up close to him and smelling of content Omega was not enough to put the XO to sleep.

 

Nixon blanketed the hand on Lipton's hip with his own and laced their fingers. "Hey, handsome."

 

Dick's smile was weary. Nixon wanted to tuck the Alpha away and feed him nothing but champagne and sweets until they were both fat and drunk. He made himself a little promise that once the war was over he'd truly take care of his mate and make all this stress worth it.

 

"I love you to the moon and back," Nixon crooned. "You realize that, yeah?"

 

Dick snuffed fondly into Lipton's hair. "You're drunk."

 

"On love."

 

"On whiskey."

 

"What's the difference?" he grumbled, rubbing his mate’s hip. “Dick, come on, you know you’re my whole world, right? That…” He struggled with the right words, his tongue too loose and heart too swollen with affection. “Even if it had only ended up you and me, I’d be the happiest man on earth. I want all that silly storybook stuff with you.”

 

Dick felt his eyes water with the rawness in his mate’s voice. “Like what?”

 

“Marriage,” Nixon croaked, stomach twisting up in pleasant knots as he imagined kissing Dick every morning over coffee and the newspaper. “Waking up to you, going to sleep every night beside you. I want a really nice radio in the living room, and another one of those cute red ones in the kitchen. We’ll learn to cook but I already know you’ll be better so I guess I’ll have to learn how to run a vacuum.” Nixon’s ramble was taking on a sweet, cheerful lilt that made Dick’s heart flutter as the image was painted for him. “We’ll get a dog.”

 

“Two,” Dick corrected gently.

 

“Two, yeah,” Nixon repeated like it was obvious. “And a big sofa. One that we can all fit on. But you’ll have a rocker.”

 

Dick rubbed his face in Lipton’s hair and grinned to himself. “Will I?”

 

“You need one,” Nixon bulked. “Every Pack Alpha has one. You’ll need a kind of throne to sit on while these brats mess up our house on holidays.” 

 

Dick felt such an overwhelming swell of love that he had to rub his eyes against the pillow to hide the wetness there. He sniffed quietly and propped his head up on his arm, raising a brow. “Yeah? You think the boys will come out for Christmas?”

 

“Of course,” Nixon yawned, pressing lazy kisses to Lipton’s bare arm. “We’ll get ‘em all to fly out. I’ll pay for it. ‘Less they got families that really want them to stay. Maybe we’ll do something like a three day Christmas party and then they can all get back to be with their parents and whatnot. We’ll get a big enough place to have them all, plus kids.”

 

“Kids?” Dick echoed, jaw dropping.

 

“Marriage, rings, tuxes, kids, the works,” Nixon assured him. His lashes fell low and his head rested heavy on the pillow. He was drifting off fast, the alcohol sweeping through him and dragging him down. 

 

Dick took his hand out from under his mate’s and brought it up to cup his cheek. Something must have been in his smile because Nixon smiled back with rich warmth. The pure joy in his mate’s expression gave Dick such hope for the future. His chest lightened, his nerves smoothing over as he pet through Nixon’s hair. 

 

“And now we have Car,” Nixon mumbled. “Want it all with him. Raise little brats and grow old and all that good stuff. Want to be a good Alpha.” He yawned again, eyes finally closing. “Good husband. Both of you.”

 

“You will be,” Dick whispered, breath stirring Lipton’s hair as he eased his mate to sleep. 

 

o0o0o0o

 

**_October 31, 1944  
_ ** **_Driel, Holland_ **

 

Things seemed to be looking up for Easy until Moose Heyliger got shot up by one of their own. He'd recover but he wouldn't be returning to combat. Once again, Easy lacked a commanding officer.

 

o0o0o0oo

 

**_December 10, 1944  
_ ** **_Mourmelon-le-Grand, France_ **

 

Almost three months passed and Easy was stuck with Lieutenant Norman Dike, "Foxhole Norman", a coward of a commanding officer and a college boy Beta. He was wet behind the ears and uneasy around Alphas and Omegas. The pack could sense it and they all but turned on him. His orders were flimsy, his demeanor weak, his very air one of someone who did not want to be there. The Easy pack could smell blood in the water but they did get some downtime, training but out of combat for the moment.

 

Webster returned fully healed. Some were not so lucky, like Moose.

 

Dick, Nixon, and Lipton took the time in stride to bond further and spend their nights stolen away in one another's beds. They had rushed into matehood but they only grew closer with each hour they got to spend pressed close to one another, talking, developing an ease and rhythm. Somehow even with Dick and Nixon heaped with more responsibility, they found time for their beloved First Sergeant. Those in Easy who didn't know from the start that the three of them were together quickly learned over those sparse months. It was obvious in the way they moved, the way they spoke. Dick touched all the boys - a hand on the cheek, the shoulder, a playful scratch through the hair - but he couldn't keep his hands off Lipton's lower back and the tender spot between the wings of his shoulder blades. Nixon was just as bad and his innuendos were twice as bad when around the first sergeant.

 

They were constantly together. Every report that needed to go through Winters was given by Lipton instead of Dike, usually passing through heated kisses.

 

"Lieutenant Dike has been absent a lot, sir. H-He's hard to find and we're not even in combat," Lipton confessed, his voice cracking and back bowing as he rolled his hips. His cock slid easily between Nixon's puffy, wet lips and it was exquisite.

 

Dick was tucked up beside him, pressing kisses to the Omega's throat with a fond chuckle. "You don't have to call me 'sir' when we're in bed, Car."

 

"Habit," Lipton breathed, hand clutching at the pillow above his head. "God, Lew, how are you so good at this?"

 

Nixon slid off his cock with a grin. "Lots of practice on our big guy over here."

 

Dick's cheeks flared hot. Lipton purred under his breath and turned his head to kiss at his mate's collar bone, chasing the blush with his tongue. "I love watching you two."

 

Dick tilted his mate's head back for a wet, lingering kiss. He swallowed down Lipton's candy sweet moan as Nixon licked at his pretty Omega cock. He had to pry his mouth off Lipton's tempting own to whisper to him. "Do you want to watch me take him while he's on his knees for you?"

 

Nixon sat up with a chuckle, fangs flashing in a devilish grin. "That's the most adorable, precious way I've head that said."

 

"I hope that's the only time you've heard that said," Lipton tisked, pawing at his mate as the man crawled up the length of his body. "You absolute rake."

 

Nixon looked just the sight with his swollen, red lips and rough husk. "He wants to know if you want to watch him knot my ass while I suck you off, baby?"

 

" _ Fuck _ ." The curse pried itself out of Lipton's mouth with a sharp tang. He covered his face to hide his own blush.

 

"Language," Nixon scolded, grin somehow growing as he bent down to kiss the scar on the inside of his Omega's thigh. He rubbed his cheek against it with a rumble, losing himself a little as he bathed himself in the Omega's scent.

 

Lipton, breathless with excitement, grabbed Dick by the shoulder and pulled him into a harsh kiss. " _ Please _ ."

 

"Let's do it!" Nixon declared suddenly, jumping up and striding toward the roll-top dresser. He threw it open and dug inside for the glass bottle of oil he'd hidden there. His mates laughed at his enthusiasm but they both filled with heat as Nixon returned and straddled Lipton's waist. He shot them both his signature crooked smile and held up the bottle. It shined in the light, a thick viscous liquid that would ease the way.

 

"So, sweetheart, pretty boy, who wants to do the honors?"

 

o0o0o0o

 

**_December 15th, 1944_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Outside the Ardennes Forest_ **

 

The regiment got called in to take the town of Bastogne and the woods surrounding it. Seven roads leading in, seven roads leading out - it was the perfect town to take in order to move heavy armory.  The Germans had their sights on it and that was exactly why the Americans were going to dig in deep and hold the town. It was strategic and dangerous but the higher ups wanted it done. First and Second Battalion would be doing the heavy work with Third in reserve but it quickly became apparent that it would be all hands on deck. The cold set in on them hard and fast but only a limited supply of winter clothes came. No matter how hard Winters or Nixon pushed, nothing showed up in time. Lipton pressured Dike to send out orders for more ammo, more supplies in general, but those arrivals were sparse too.

 

The ride to Bastogne was packed trucks and chilled hands with a new flush of replacements and even less boots to go around.

 

Roe had climbed into his truck at the last moment and squished himself down between Babe and Smokey, hunkering down beside the Alpha to keep his broader frame between him and the open end of the truck. Roe dug through his bag and made a mental list of his supplies, running all his cold-weather training in along beside it to gauge how prepped he truly was. Trench foot, pneumonia, colds, frostbite. He didn't notice the Omega beside him gearing himself up for something.

 

Babe sucked up his nerves, gathered his courage, and tried to 'casually' lean into Roe's space. "Cold, Doc? I've got extra socks."

 

"You'll need those," Eugene said absently, fingertips counting the morphine packets left in the sleeve.

 

Babe's own fingers touched his jacket pocket. "Cigarette, then?"

 

He still didn't look up. "I'm fine."

 

"If you need a scarf...?" Babe offered

 

Roe grunted impatiently and pulled his scarf out from his pocket, tossing it carelessly around his neck before he started taking stock of his rations. Babe gave a quiet huff and pressed himself against the truck, disheartened. He tapped his head repeatedly against the siding and muttered a silent mantra of 'stupid'. Roe was so immersed in his own thoughts he didn't hear the other Omega's helmet tap against the truck.

 

Web watched the whole exchange with a fond chuckle. There was no one quite like Eugene Roe, and there was also nothing like watching two friends who are so obviously attracted to one another just dance around the fact. Web clutched his arms around himself and scooted closer to Liebgott. They were some of the few unlucky soldiers who got to ride at the rear with - him, Malarkey, Liebgott. Toye and Guarnere watched the two Omegas with knowing smirks. Talbert and Popeye were further in, Buck and one of the new guys as well. Grant and Muck were crowded on the floor, Penkala curled around Muck's back to try and keep his skinny best friend warm.

 

Web chased an idea around in his head for a few minutes, nervous and unsure. What he wanted to ask would be nothing if it were to someone like Talbert or Roe, Guarnere or Toye, but this was Liebgott. He was different. Acting on pack urges with him felt painfully intimate. 

 

"Mind if I get down here?" Web asked, nudging his elbow into Liebgott's side.

 

The Alpha bulked. "What?"

 

Web rolled his eyes and eased down off the bench seat to get on the truck floor. He wiggled between Liebgott's legs despite and pushed into him for warmth despite the catcalls from the others.

 

"Hey, knock it off," Liebgott groused as he pushed at the Omega. His knuckles brushed Web's cheek and he let out a startled yelp. They were ice cold and he could feel a fine tremor in the Omega. "Jesus Christ, you fucking idiot."

 

Web made a content sound in the back of his throat as Liebgott wrapped his arms around his shoulders and brought his head into his stomach. Web nuzzled against him and chirped happily, hands buried in his pockets as he pressed his face into the Alpha's clothed belly. There was body heat to be found there and he already felt better between Liebgott's thighs. It didn't hurt that the Alpha was  _ cradling  _ him against his body, fingers buried in his hair and the other splayed along his shoulder blades.

 

"Fucking freeze to death on the way there," Liebgott grumbled as he hunched his lithe body as much as he could around the Omega to shield him from the wind.

 

"Princess David," Muck joked, any cruelty in his words cut away by the fond smile on his face.

 

Liebgott picked his head up to snark at Muck but his gaze went right over the Alpha's head to hit Talbert. Talbert was staring with an edge of undisguised jealousy that was strangely satisfying. Liebgott curled his fingers around Web's nape and shot a smug wink at the envious Alpha. Web chittered sweetly and rubbed his face against him in a way that made something tender bloom in Liebgott's chest. Just as quick as he'd seen Talbert he forgot about him and bundled the Omega closer, nuzzling into the top of his head with a small mutter to shut up.

 

"Adorable," Penkala teased.

 

"So cute I'm going to fucking die," Guarnere deadpanned, though he shot a wink at Babe that made the Omega crack a smile.

 

"My teeth are rotting," Buck snorted as he tried to keep his teeth from actually chattering.

 

"Jesus," Toye drawled, hands stuffed up under his arms to try and keep from shivering apart. "Just fuck already."

 

o0o

 

The rally point looked like everywhere else. Gravel roads, trees, and a forest in the distance. The men filed out of the trucks to smoke, piss, and huddle around the makeshift gasoline firepits. Lipton was one of the first out and he started to make his almost compulsive rounds, weaving through Easy Company's men and checking up on them.

 

"Jackson." He caught the Omega by the chin as he passed and leaned in. "You got your suppressants?"

 

"Yes, sir," Jackson promised.

 

"Good boy, good boy." Lipton leaned in and brushed their cheeks, sniffing curiously at the boy's hair.  _ Talbert _ . "Eugene."

 

The name was a cautious and a mild scolding. Jackson dropped his eyes for a moment before looking up with more determination. "I can handle myself."

 

"Just be careful," Lipton warned gently, scratching along his hairline. "You're a young, pretty Omega around a lot of Alphas. I trust them not to hurt you but taking advantage of you...that's a whole different story."

 

Jackson rolled his eyes. " _ Mom _ ."

 

"I'm serious," Lipton tisked sharply.

 

"I'll try to keep it in my pants."

 

He patted him on the shoulder with a last warning look. "Yeah, and tell Tab to keep it in his."

 

Jackson pouted and Lipton relented. “It’s not that I don’t trust him. I do, completely. And you too. I’m not saying don’t take comfort where you can find it, I’m just saying to be careful. If Dike caught wind, who knows what he’d say.”

 

“Thanks, Lip. I will be.”

 

“That’s my good boy.” He pressed a kiss to his cheek with one more pat. “Stay warm.”

 

Lipton moved on and snagged Smokey by the elbow and turning the Alpha around. "Hands?"

 

Smokey made a face but obediently held out his hands. The knuckles were cracked and on the verge of bleeding. Lipton ran his fingers over them with a tisking noise. "I know, Lip."

 

"You need gloves," Lipton insisted. "Trade off with one of the boys if you have to. Keep your hands safe."

 

Smokey's mouth quirked up. "Yeah, yeah, Mama, I got it."

 

He smacked the back of the Alpha's hand. "Smartass."

 

Alley caught his attention next. He took the Alpha's shoulder and turned him away from the conversation he'd been having with Martin. "Moe, how you feeling?"

 

"I'm good, Lip," Alley swore, holding up his hands in surrender. At least he had gloves. After the failure of Operation Market Garden and the Island Charge, Lipton was sure he'd never see the Alpha again. He'd made it through that night of the attack but had been holed up in an aid station for quite a while. They'd apparently tried to put Alley in a replacement unit to be distribute among the in-need companies but the Alpha had gone AWOL to get back to them. It was actually Winters who found him making his escape and was the one who brought him back to Easy. Lipton had been so relieved to see Alley standing with his mate, he'd hugged the man so tight he'd been sure some wounds had reopened. Alley had only been back with them for a few days but it was a relief to have the pack together.

 

"Keep yourself as warm as you can, Doc says you're still healing in some places and it'll make you itch if you get chaffed," Lipton warned, finger in the Alpha's face. "Don't screw around with this, Moe. You scratch yourself open out there and infection might set in."

 

"Doc told me," Alley assured. "I'll be safe, Lip."

 

Lipton smacked him on the cheek before he moved on. He hit a few others - Toye, Muck, Christenson - and then found himself drifting into the familiar faces of Dog Company. He wasn't sure why he didn't turn back but his feet were insistent on hurrying forward, nose sniffing the chilly air before he realized what he was doing. A lot of the paratroopers saluted him as he went by, nodding, echos of 'Sarge' following him. Lipton's heart started to pound as he caught the first whiff of pine that wasn't from the trees, Alpha musk, earthy and inviting...

 

Then he saw him. A broad shouldered figure, a curl of smoke. "Speirs, sir?"

 

Speirs turned and a small, honest smile curled his lips around the cigarette. Something about the small gesture drove Lipton forward. He didn't taken even a moment to question his actions before he raced forward and trapped the man into a hug. It was so brief it was more impact than embrace but it was enough to make the Alpha huff, cigarette jostled right out of his mouth to hit the gravel.

 

Lipton jerked back in mortification when he realized what he'd done. Such an action was punishable by court martial, especially between their sexes. His ears burned and he gaped dumbly at the lieutenant. Speirs' own cheeks were pink but it could have been from the cold. The surprised stare directed at him was unmistakable.  "I-I'm...sir, I'm sorry, sir. I'm just so glad to see you. I heard you were injured."

 

Speirs gestured with an open palm and it seemed to wipe away the awkwardness of the moment. He tapped a single finger to his cheek and that's when Lipton noticed the puckered scar. "I've got another on my leg. Met the wrong end of a potato masher."

 

Lipton's fingers itched to rub over the scar but he kept his fist clenched at his side. "Are you all healed up, sir? Doc could look you over."

 

"First Sergeant, D Company  _ does  _ have medics."

 

It took Lipton a moment to realize Speirs was  _ teasing  _ and a startled laugh worked its way out of his throat. Speirs had never joked before and though he wasn't smiling exactly there was something warm about his face. It made him want to hug the lieutenant all over again but longer, harder. He wanted to reassure himself that Speirs was fine and that all these months of waiting without more than a secondary word through Dick's letters was worth it.

 

"I'm fine," Speirs promised lightly. "I'm ready for this."

 

"We'll be on the line together, sir," Lipton babbled nervously to keep the conversation going, to stretch out the moment. "I don't know D Company's strength, but Easy is coasting at about sixty-five percent and a lot of our replacements are green but they're good kids. I have faith in them. They just need a firm hand and a strong commanding officer. Our lieutenant is doing his best but he's green himself. I mean, I have faith in him too but-"

 

"Carwood," Speirs breathed out in wonderment, eyes wide, lips parting in awe.

 

Lipton stiffened, words cutting off abruptly. "What is it?"

 

Speirs boldly reached out and Lipton's breath caught in a noisy hitch as the Alpha's fingers fisted lightly in the scarf around his neck. He'd wondered if Speirs had even remembered the small gesture between them years ago. Speirs interest had been fleeting, merely a stranger then, but Lipton had always kept his scarf. It was a dear item to him and he'd taken it into Normandy, Holland, and now Bastogne. It was still as fine as it had been that first morning, still so soft against his throat and warming. The thought of parting with it pained him and he knew his feelings for the lieutenant weren't exactly platonic but he'd always been too hesitant to ponder on them. Especially with two loving, perfect mates to dote on him. From the look on Speirs' face he was shocked to see it.

 

"Sir," Lipton sighed as rough knuckles brushed against his throat.

 

"You kept it," Speirs rumbled. The strangest smile curved the Alpha's lips as he rubbed the scarf between two fingers. The smile felt so personal and soft, painfully intimate to be out here in the open with the men. Lipton bit the side of his lip before he closed the distance between them, fogged breath mingling in one cloud. Lipton took the Alpha's hand and bravely guided it around to his nape. He adored the almost shy flutter of Speirs' lashes as he allowed the Alpha's fingers to slide beneath the scarf. A delicious feeling shuddered through Lipton as the man's calloused fingertips traced the twin silvering scars on his nape.

 

"Oh." The sound wasn't defeated. Speirs sounded strangely relieved and there was something tender around his eyes. He'd never seen Speirs look so open before. When he spoke his voice was carefully low. "You three made it work."

 

"We did." Lipton pitched his tone to a whisper as well. "We're mates now."

 

"I'm happy for you, all of you," Speirs admitted. He wet his lips and looked wards some of the jeeps where Winters and Nixon were standing side by side. "I should go see them. There's only a few officers in D Company now."

 

Yet his hand never moved. Lipton's eyes fell closed and he memorized the moment. The thick smell of pine and Alpha, rough fingers sluggishly tracing both his bond marks, the heat of his skin. There was very little space between them but Spiers managed to erase it, taking a half step forward and tilting his head like he was going to kiss him. Lipton swallowed heavily as the cold air stung his lips, Speirs' breath washing across his mouth.

 

"I missed you."

 

The whisper was so low and hoarse he almost missed it. Suddenly the Alpha's touch felt like a brand and Lipton visibly trembled, crystal fog pouring heavily between them. "I missed you too."

 

They reluctantly pulled apart. Speirs winced as his fingers fell from the snug warmth of the Omega's neck and when his hand dropped down his digits flexed in mourning. He didn't step away, no right away, and was glad he held back when he saw Lipton's eyes brim with affection.

 

Lipton held out his hand. "I'll see you soon, sir."

 

Speirs clasped it firmly and his fingertips found the Omega's pulse point on his wrist. Gold spun lashes fluttered and Speirs craved to bring Lipton's wrist to his mouth, to kiss upon his most vulnerable part and leave his scent mark behind. But he swallowed that down and stepped back, nodding to the first sergeant.

 

It was hard to walk away but Ron managed it without looking back. He approached the Battalion XO and the captain Alphas with his chin held high, wondering what sort of greeting he would get. He wrote to Dick when he got injured and through his stay in the hospital. At first it had been on impulse but receiving that first response had been such a breath of fresh air. He hadn't been around Dick all that often before but his childish infatuation with the other Alpha had grown the moment he'd caught his scent on the paper. All of spring existed within one powerful, kind Alpha officer who was now in charge of him. That particular thought made him want to shiver and show throat but he kept himself together. And Nixon...Nixon had always been a flame for his curiosity, his interest. He was a seductive, all-consuming storm of an Alpha. Though unpresuming in the day-to-day, Nixon had a way of working his charming tongue one moment and searing a man down to size the next if he so wished.

 

They were both attractive in their own ways, alluring as the day was long. They drove both ardor and lust through Ron and he'd always tried to keep a tight lid on it. But with Lipton in the mix, with knowing he belonged to both Alphas...that the three were mated...

 

It did nothing to douse his desire. It only fed the flames.

 

"Sirs," Ron greeted through a tight throat. He expected a cold shoulder, a curt response, something to indicate he was a rejected suitor to their Omega mate. But when Dick turned to meet him a bright smile spread across his face. Nixon looked up and did a double take before pushing away from the jeep.

 

"Sparky!" Nixon greeted jovially, coming at him with open arms. "There you are!"

 

"Good of you to join us, Ron," Dick rumbled in amusement.

 

"Snug as a bug, just like I told Dick!" Nixon laughed, undeterred by Ron's horrified look before he was dragged into a bear hug and  _ squeezed _ . "He was all worried about you but I told him a potato masher wasn't going to take you out. He's just a fussy hen."

 

Ron felt a tingle go through his spine as Nixon inhaled just behind his ear. His exhale was hot and his words a rumble. "Speaking of mother hens, i see you’ve reunited with Lip already."

 

Ron took a breathy to steady to his nerves as Nixon released him and stepped back. "He told me the good news."

 

"The worst kept secret in Easy," Nixon assured him with a laugh and a pat on the back. The look in his eyes was the same Lipton had given him earlier. Fond, amused, relieved. It was more than Ron had dared to hope for.

 

"Really, Ron," Dick pressed. "We're glad you're okay. I know it got rough there but we're happy to see you back with the rest of the battalion."

 

"Sir." Ron held out his hand and silently gasped as Dick took his wrist instead, thumb laying heavy on his inner pulse point. It was a more dominant move than what he himself had done to Lipton. Dick held his gaze but it wasn't exactly a challenge, just a faint question. Ron allowed it, squeezing him back but keeping his fingers off the Alpha's pulse point in a sign of respect. But his mouth ran away with him. "Carwood kept my courting gift."

 

The words flung themselves from his mouth and he was surprised at how blatantly he blurted out the thought but he didn't apologize.

 

"We told him to," Dick stated simply, as if it were no big deal. He still held Ron's wrist and he looked down at where those heavy fingers curled around him. "I wanted him to."

 

"I'm not a threat?" Ron asked, brow pinched.

 

Nixon, intrepid as always, stepped up behind Ron and let out a loud rumble that poured straight into the lieutenant. "Farthest thing from it."

 

Ron knew he must have resembled a wide eyed deer, prey caught in a trap, but words stuck low in his throat and he couldn't force them out. This truly was a shock. Despite his letters to Dick and the long nights he'd secretly shared over whiskey with Nixon, he'd expected to be kept at arm's length because of his romantic intentions towards Lipton.

 

Ron didn't know where he fit,  _ if _ he fit.

 

Then Sink's jeep pulled up and Ron retreated into the safety net of a Good Soldier.

 

Lipton watched the whole exchange from beside one of the trucks. His arms were crossed tight over his chest to retain heat but his curiosity had him distracted. He wanted to hear the conversation, for certain the one that had gone on before Sink arrived. Nixon had  _ hugged  _ Speirs in the way he'd tried to do. Their smiles had been warm in a way they weren't for everyone.  _ Do they feel the same? _

 

Babe was beside him nervously hotboxing a cigarette, lost in his own thoughts. The young Omega shook himself out of his haze and looked to Lipton. "Lip, sir?"

 

"Yeah, Babe?" Lipton replied, attention torn.

 

"Is Doc an open opportunity kind of guy?" Babe inquired, trying to seem very casual but coming off stilted.  _ That  _ made Lipton look over at the young Omega. There was something curious in his expression, a bashfulness that looked quite endearing on his sweet face.

 

"What do you mean?" Lipton chirped, though his eyes were stuck on the way Speirs stood so close to his Alphas as Sink talked them through the plan. He wanted to be beside him, to rest his hand on Dick's back to settle the Alpha's hidden nerves. Dick was an amazing Pack Alpha and a smart leader but this was their first big expedition with him as Battalion XO and he knew his mate was feeling the pressure at a low simmer. Lipton could feel the echo of those nerves in his chest. He almost missed Babe's stuttering.

 

"Does he...I mean, he's an Omega so...hell, a lot guys don't really mind one way or the other. 'Specially Omegas, we usually, uh, don't care which way. Alpha's an Alpha and all that," Babe tripped up, sucking down another hit off his smoke.

 

"Oh," Lipton realized. "Is he interested in men?"

 

Babe nodded quickly though the mild panic in his eyes said otherwise.

 

" _ Oh _ ," he drew out with a slow burn smile. "Is he interested in  _ Omegas _ ?"

 

Babe blustered something in that South Philly accent of his that mixed so endearingly with a touch of Irish. He kept smoking but was shooting looks at the sergeant. Alphas laying with other Alphas was taboo, mating with one another unheard of, and Alphas like Nixon and Dick were putting their reputations in the line of fire for even being as open as they were. But Omegas bedding other Omegas was more common. They were almost naturally drawn to one another and found comfort in each other's arms when Alphas wouldn't do, when they were feeling in danger or desperate. There were always stories - Omegas mating other Omegas, running off from their Alphas together to become mates, living with Alpha husbands or wives only to see meet in secret. It was more of a trashy smut novel idea than anything Lipton had seen in person but it wasn't impossible.

 

Knothead Alphas considered Omega-exclusive relationships a waste of pretty breeding stock. Lipton himself found the idea suddenly very romantic as he thought of his Eugene and Babe sharing a bed in love. He'd been afraid Eugene had fallen in love with Web there for quite some time but their kisses stayed chaste and their hands only wandered for the comfort of touch rather than true lust. It had been a relief. He knew Web adored Eugene with all his heart but his little writer seemed enthusiastic for Alpha attention while his medic had never really expressed an interest. Plus Web’s preferred Alpha seemed to be Liebgott and  _ God _ , wouldn't that be a fight of all fights?  _ Gene could take him in a fight if it came down to it, I bet. _

 

"Gene likes what he likes," Lipton settled, choosing each word carefully. "He's a good man but he's very focused. I've never seen him give an Alpha much more than the time of day so take that as you will."

 

"Sir," Babe puffed, still looking disheartened.

 

Injured soldiers started to pass by them. They were beaten up, bandaged bloodied and barely keeping themselves standing. The Omega's horror mounted and he chittered, grabbing at Lipton's sleeve. But the sergeant slipped away and out into the crowd. Babe hurried around the truck and called out for some of the Alphas. "Bill! Don! Look at this."

 

Guarnere and Malarkey shook themselves and zipped up, responding quickly to the Omega's distress. They flanked Babe and all three watched the line of world-weary men trudge past them.

 

"What the hell is going on?" Malarkey muttered, tilting his helmet back.

 

"Hey! You guys are going the wrong way!" Guarnere bit out. "Hey pal, hey,  _ hey _ ." He grabbed a Beta's arm and pulled him aside. "What's going on?"

 

"They came out of nowhere, they slaughtered us," the Beta whined. "Jesus, we didn't stand a chance. "You've gotta' get out of here."

 

"We just got here," Babe protested. He saw in the thick of the soldiers pulling ammo packs off the retreating soldiers and elbowed Guarnere. As usual, Webster fell into step with the Pack Omega and was following his lead. "Bill. Look."

 

Guarnere spotted their sergeant and nodded, taking it as permission. "Gimme' your ammo, pal."

 

The Beta shrugged it off and handed it over. "Take it. You'll need it."

 

Lipton moved quickly between the soldiers, trying to hit as many as he could. He took up ammo pack and slung them over his shoulders or pass them off behind him where he knew Web's waiting hands were outstretched to pass it out. He raided the retreating soldiers bags for K-rations, extra suppressants, even aid kits.

 

"You don't need it, son, we do," Lipton apologized over and over. He stopped the more severely wounded and very gently peeled their gloves off their hands, crooning more apologies and begging them for forgiveness.

 

"Son, your scarf, yeah, thank you so much."

 

"Hey, can you part with your hat? Please, my boys need it."

 

"Anything you can spare, anything at all."

 

Lipton got an empty medic pack from a passing jeep and started fill it with his bounty. He was so busy trying to supply his pack he didn't notice Speirs lingering between the companies, watching and admiring the determination. Lipton was providing for his pack, gathering resources with empathy but with unyielding ferocity.

 

Ron mused on his outlook of war as Lipton kissed the forehead of a young Omega on a stretcher as he gently slid his scarf off his neck and pocketed it.  _ No mercy, no compassion, no remorse. All war depends on it. _

 

But maybe there was wiggle room for a touch of love.

 

Ron scoffed to himself and dug his lighter out of his pocket.  _ That beautiful bastard makes me soft and sappy. _

  
  



	8. Bastogne I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speirs-focused chapter <3

 

**I worked pretty hard on this one and I thought it'd be one of the best chapters but now I've got some doubts. I read it over just now and it seems maybe a little phoned in. BUT i hope its good. I took liberties with canon, including putting Web in Bastogne. So feedback is key because I'm desperate and am swimming in a sea of blep**

 

* * *

 

 

Somewhere between the road and Bastogne there was a Hell. All those biblical stories had proven untrue because there was no fire, no brimstone. There was only silence and ice. A chill so bad it ate away at your fingers and toes, your nose and ears, plucking at all your most vulnerable points with sentient malice. The woods of Bastogne chilled you to your core and threatened to make you shake apart. Bodies were strewn about in that icy Hell, frozen over and forgotten, and those who wandered it felt as if they were the last people on Earth. 

 

Soldiers trudged around like ghosts, flickering in and out of the fog. It was a demonic hybrid of limbo and a death pit. If the men weren't digging foxholes they were getting shelled with German artillery. They didn't have enough bodies to hold the line and the enemy wandered in without intention. They were spread thin and every man had to do the work of three just to get by. They acutely felt the lack of winter gear, ammo, and food. Noise and light regulation meant nights were the worst. The dark held the ever present threat of Germans but the snow never stopped falling. They had to huddle together under flimsy blankets and tried to keep each other warm and awake to watch the line. Their lives depended on it.

 

They couldn't dig holes deep enough to find safety. 

 

o0o0o0o

 

First Lieutenant Norman Dike was commanding officer of Easy Company. And he was doing a piss poor job of it. 

 

Winters set up Battalion CP as close to Easy's camp as he could get away with in pure concern. He found himself yearning to be back with his men, his pack. He wanted to protect them in the way Dike was failing to. If he'd been in charge and had heard even a hint of a rumor of severe cold weather combat he would've scrounged up at least twice as much clothing, ammo, and rations. Dike had fallen short and he knew his pack was suffering for it. But he also knew his decision was set in stone and he had to stay Battalion XO so he'd be able to have more control of where Easy was sent. In this position he could keep his pack out of the fire as much as possible.  

 

But Dick needed help and Easy was strung thin as it was. There was one Alpha he trusted beyond all others besides his mates. One he knew he could count on.

 

o0o

 

Ron could hear Winters approaching from at least a yard away before he could smell him on the breeze. Winters was a tall, broad Alpha and even at his quietest he could not silence his boots in the thickest of the snow. Bastogne was not made for sneaking around. Ron was watching from the thickest clearing at Easy Company, who were well hidden by the trees. Dike was arguing with Lipton and Guarnere. It had escalated to an ugly place rather quickly and eventually Lipton was stuck mediating to keep Guarnere's hot temper in check. The Alpha had a mouth on him and Dike's scowl said he would have none of it. Lipton was turning his charming smile onto Dike but the Beta had no reaction beyond more biting comments. 

 

What Ron didn't expect was for Winters to press up tight behind him. The solid plane of the Alpha's chest laid against his back and he felt a deep stirring within himself. There was a faint warmth emanating through the many layers and he could smell him even more strongly now - flowers in the dead forest. The scent was once fresh like spring in the countryside but had grown deeper since his mating. It had changed to something muskier, richer. The scent more matched Nixon's now with its depth. It was as if the flowers in Winters' scent had grown beneath the underbrush of a lush, rain-heavy canopy. 

 

Ron found the scent called to him even more so than before.

 

He expected a hand on his shoulder but drew in a cold breath when the Alpha's gloved hand curled along his waist. The touch was right above his belt where there was no bulk, just a few layers of cloth. It might as well have been bare skin for how much it affected Ron. He swayed on his feet and pressed into Winters without quite meaning to. He heard the other Alpha inhale deeply and the exhale tickled his own throat. 

 

A mild fantasy slipped through Ron's mind.  _ Thick, sharp fangs grazing over his pulse. Exposing his throat for a possessive kiss and a hot lick.  _

 

"Alpha," Ron whispered, a shameful acknowledgment and a question. It felt more right in the moment to say than 'sir' or 'Captain'. He would regardless in front of the men, he would never allow a slip like that to undermine the reputation he'd built. But this moment they had was private and it was so much better than the secluded trysts that were their letters. It was only the two of them now in the quiet behind the coverage of the trees. There was nothing between them now, not even ink and paper.  

 

Ron allowed himself the luxury of closing his eyes. He felt Winters breathe again behind him and he swore those lips were about to touch his ear. He fought back the urge to tip his head and bare his neck to the only man he'd ever known who he would call his Pack Alpha. But he wasn't part of Easy pack, not really.

 

"I know you see what I see," Dick stated.

 

Ron opened his eyes and tried to steel himself against the frail feeling. "I was just coming to report for Dog Company, sir."

 

Dike's shrill bark at Lipton made them both flinch.

 

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Ron inquired in the clipped, professional tone he knew he was supposed to have in place.

 

"Permission more than granted," Dick gave, fingers tightening on the other Alpha's waist. "I want to hear what you really think."

 

"He's sexist and too green for this," Ron bit out in a whisper so low that it was only audible because he hissed it through his fangs. Dike wasn't his lieutenant, he was barely his equal. Ron had twice the experience the man did,  _ three times  _ over. He didn't have to hold his tongue here with Winters. He had such respect for the man and hidden affection that he couldn't even measure. If he couldn't speak here then he was bound in silence everywhere else. "He is a problem."

 

Dick snuffed affectionately in his ear and it sent a flare of goosebumps over his throat. 

 

"You have to be civil and unbiased," Ron pointed out. " _ I _ do not."

 

Dick's thumb rubbed over his side and he could feel it profoundly. "I need you."

 

Ron's breath gave an embarrassingly loud hitch at the words. Winters tilted his head down and a cold nose pressed to his throat. It was a possessive move and Ron was awed at the man's boldness, reveled in it. He wanted to take a fistful of red hair and drag the Alpha against him, growl at him to bite down and quit teasing him with hints of deep intimacy. But he restrained. "I need a favor."

 

"Tease," Ron puffed.

 

Dick straightened up, wide eyed. "Was that a joke? Did Lieutenant Speirs just make a _joke_?"

 

Ron turned and they were close, too close, noses and helmets almost touching. They locked eyes and those ice-blues were almost too intense to look straight at. For all his gentle demeanor, when Dick was serious he was a formidable Alpha to stand toe-to-toe with. Their breath built a fog between them and Ron wanted to get lost. If just for a few minutes.

 

"Watch him when you can." It wasn’t an order but Ron felt compelled to obey. "I need to know everything he does. If he stumbles..."

 

Ron searched the Alpha's face for reason. "You need evidence against him." 

 

It wasn't a question. Winters looked away, mouth pursed tight. He knew the Alpha couldn't say anything against Dike, not without proof. He was XO now. Sink wouldn't let him transfer out a lieutenant without hard evidence of some sort of hard rule violation. 

 

"Done." Ron turned back around, glaring as Dike hissed something in Lipton's face before disappearing. The Omega scrubbed both hands over his face before walking away back toward the men. Guarnere looked frustrated and guilty as he closely followed Lipton, probably chewing on an apology. The hand on Ron's waist returned and he locked the memory away for later 

 

"Thank you, Ron," Dick thanked with a touching sincerity. It was as if the Alpha had asked him a great burden instead of something Ron had considered doing on his own. 

 

"My pleasure."

 

Ron waited for Dick to take the opportunity to leave but he didn't, not right away. The Alpha stayed, his touch lingering, and Ron was grateful. Maybe he wasn't the only one who felt this way.

 

o0o

 

There were a few bright spots in their snow-dusted limbo. The men did what they could to keep each other's morale up. They bonded tight as a pack snuggled up in foxholes, pressed shoulder to shoulder for warmth and sharing everything from coffee rations to cigarettes to blankets. Even those not in Easy grew close, most notably a certain Dog Company officer. 

 

Lipton didn't know why Dike took his walks but it wasn't to check up on the perimeter or keep the lines tight. And it certainly wasn't to check up on the men who were putting their lives at risk. Lipton's walks were far more productive and often he met up with Nixon in the wee hours of the morning while the captain was checking how far they were from the other battalions. It was pleasant to spend some time alone together. They spoke in hushed whispers and rubbed shoulders as they walked, Nixon mustering the courage to flirt and tease his mate even within the snowy prison of the dense Ardennes highlands. 

 

The second morning of the siege, they found Speirs. The Alpha apparently had his own stalking walks and intentions. The three started to cross their walks in the thick of the night or the pale morning, sometimes even a few times a day. The trio developed a routine to keep the days from blending together and driving them insane.  

 

"Scotland?" Nixon laughed, taking a drag off his cigarette before offering it to Lipton. The Omega, as always, refused with a polite pass of his hand. Nixon handed it off to Speirs who took a long hit. He let it out in a thick wave of smoke that rolled over his full lower lip. Nixon watched with blatant interest and bit his own lip as he took the smoke back. "I don't hear a lick of it in your voice." 

 

"I was young when we moved," Speirs chuffed, the sound not quite a laugh. The pair were slowly getting Speirs to open up. Lipton's unending cheerfulness and smiles were cracking the lieutenant just a little faster than Nixon's own slow burn seduction. No one had ever genuinely bothered to get to know him and he was starting to blossom under the attention. "My father was a little torn to leave but he followed the work. He went first to scope out the workforce and once he found a steady line of it, he brought the rest of us."

 

"How big is your family?" Lipton asked earnestly, arms crossed tightly over his chest to try and keep some of the warmth within him. Speirs adjusted the strap of his Thompson in an almost unreadable sign of discomfort. He always got a little tense when they pressed for details about his life but between Lipton's sunshine smile and Nixon's molasses grin he usually gave in.

 

"Three sisters and a brother. All older." 

 

"You're the baby," Lipton teased sweetly as he tried to imagine a whole gaggle of serious-faced children. 

 

"I suppose." 

 

"Is that why you're such a go-getter, lieutenant?" Nixon asked as he cupped his lighter and relit the end of the stubborn smoke. He sucked hard at it, ember flaring red. "A lot  to prove back home?"

 

Lipton tisked sharply at his mate before turning his smile back to the lieutenant. "I'm sure your mother and father are very proud, sir. They have every reason to be."

 

Speirs laid a hand on the Omega's back but said nothing. The grateful turn of his lips made Lipton beam. "You're a good officer, sir. If your father could see the way you took that gun in Normandy I'm sure he would've been impressed. We all sure were."

 

"Especially Lip," Nixon offered much too fleetingly. "He was lovestruck from what Dick told me. You had him swooning on the battlefield, Ron. How uncharacteristically unprofessional."

 

"Nix," Lipton cursed with a deep flush of embarrassment. Speirs put his knuckles to his mouth to hide his smile and walked a little further ahead. Lipton smacked his mate with a firm, disbelieving look. 

 

_ ‘What?’ _ Nixon mouthed silently, trying to appear innocent. 

 

Lipton kept smacking at him with all the fury of a pissed off cat. Nixon threw his hands up to shield his face. "Ow, ow, ow, sweetheart, _please_."

 

Lipton delivered one last solid smack to the Alpha's chest with a hard look and a silent, ‘ _ Don't!’ _

 

Speirs cleared his throat loudly and turned back around. "I should head back."

 

Lipton quickly tucked his hands behind him at the small of his back. "Yeah, I should too. I need to check up with Doc and see if everyone's doing alright." He turned to Nixon who flinched comically like he was going to get hit. "He's in desperate need of bandages and morphine, sir."

 

"I'm doing my best, Lip," Nixon promised. "This fog is putting the screws to our supply line."

 

"Understood, sir." Lipton glanced at Speirs nervously before he closed the distance between him and his mate. Lipton leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Nixon's mouth. His Alpha kicked up a happy rumble and cradled his jaw, kissing him more firmly and pressing close. The Omega surrendered so prettily, shoulders falling and head tipping obediently to part his lips. Nixon ran a thumb along the scar on his mate's face as their tongues curled together, dotingly tracing the marred flesh.

 

Speirs let out a quiet puff as his mouth went dry.

 

Lipton stepped back and ducked his head a little to hide the pinkness to his cheeks. Nixon rubbed along the scar one more time before nodding, a promise to see him soon. Lipton took off between the trees and the moment he disappeared into the lingering fog, Nixon closed in on himself. His hands flexed before they were tucked up under his armpits and he lowered his head. The Alpha's helmet hid his face but Speirs could hear his teeth chattering. It wasn't just the cold, Spiers had seen this before with his sister's beau when he'd quit drinking for her. 

 

Ron tilted Nixon's helmet back and ducked his head to meet eyes with the other Alpha. Nixon was pale and flushed in all the wrong places with bags under his eyes that could be seen for miles. "When's the last time you had a drink?"

 

"Worried about me, Ron?" Nixon tried to smile but it was forced. "Adorable."

 

"You don't show it in front of him but I see it," Ron observed cooly, worry fluttering like a caged bird deep in his chest. "You're sick."

 

"It's not pneumonia or anything," Nixon dismissed. "It's just the shakes."

 

"Cold this bad?" Ron tisked. "It wouldn't take a lot to knock you on your ass."

 

"Your concern is touching and all, but-"

 

Ron dipped in and pressed their cheeks together. A rumble built up in his chest and he curled his fingers around the other Alpha's nape to hold him steady. Nixon clutched at his jacket and clung to him, allowing his hands to tremble and his breath to really stutter in the way he'd been fighting around Lipton. Ron's other hand snuck under the Alpha's jacket and shirt to touch bare, damp skin. Nixon jumped but was held still. "You're sweating, Nix. Can you even keep water down at this point?"

 

"Don't tell Dick," Nixon grit out through clenched teeth, defeat etched across his face. "He's already trying to take care of everyone , he doesn't need this."

 

Ron scrubbed their cheeks, clacking their helmets and leaving his scent behind. It was the only comfort he had. "You're his mate."

 

"I'm his problem," Nixon laughed bitterly, allowing himself to lean into the other Alpha. "I did this to myself. The boys are starving and freezing and I'm having a damn fit about an empty flask."

 

"It's more than that," Ron hushed, taking away his cold fingers and rubbing warmly along the Alpha's nape. Nixon seemed to lean into it for a moment but his cocky persona slipped back into place.

 

"Don't worry about me, sweetheart," Nixon purred as he pulled away and shot him a winning grin. "Ol' Nix is going to be just fine."

 

Ron cocked a brow at him. 

 

"Yeah, yeah." Nixon waved him off. "Lieutenant Ronald Can't-Be-Fooled-With-Bullshit Speirs. I get it, Sparky, quit looking at me like that."

 

Speirs tisked and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "You can't hide pain from your mates. They're going to feel it one way or another."

 

He left Nixon to his thoughts and decision. It was none of his business anyway.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Except Nixon's pale face and pained wincing stayed with Ron all through the day. His heart and gut twisted themselves in knots as he thought of the Alpha huddled in his foxhole trying to fight a chill that was bone deep, shuddering and unable to sleep and miserable enough to want to sleep forever. 

 

In the evening, Ron stomped his way back over to Easy's camp. He ignored the strange looks he got from the men as he waltzed in like he belonged, navigating the foxholes as if he'd dug them  himself. Ron had a plan in mind, a goal, and he needed two people to put it in place.

 

He found Lipton crouched beside a low fire that had a tarp hitched up beside  it to block the wind and the light from the direction of the line. The sun was still up but it had a habit of blinking out with time so muddied by the ever present fog and snow. The tip of Lipton's nose and fingers were ruddy but he looked a little warmer now that he was nearly laying in the firepit.

 

Speirs dropped to a knee beside him. "How much do your medics know about herbal medicine?"

 

Lipton gave him one of those bright smiles and his heart jumped up into his throat. "Hello to you too, lieutenant. Have you decided to join Easy by pure force of will?"

 

"I heard word Dog's getting laced into Easy with the casualties on both sides going on," Speirs stated dismissively, hating how the Omega flinched. "Sorry. So?"

 

"Spina's a good medic but he's not exactly well informed on alternative medicine," Lipton began, rubbing his hands together over the low flames. "It'd have to be Eugene Roe, sir. His grandmother was a Cajun healer. He said they're called  _ traiteurs _ . From what I understand it's mostly faith-based healing but I'm behind that there's plenty of herbal treatments."

 

"Thank you." Ron rubbed a hand over the Omega's shoulder before he stood up and headed off to the front. His fingertips tingled from the contact but he kept himself moving forward. He glanced into foxholes as he went. He had interacted with the infamous Doc Roe a few times and the Omega had a strong scent. It was sweet like any other Omega but it had an uncharacteristic earthiness to it, like rain on hot, dry earth. It was hard to place but easy to follow with its uniqueness. 

 

"Just make sure, Doc," he heard an accented voice come out of the deeper foxholes.

 

Ron frowned thoughtfully as he leaned over the hole. There he found Roe with another Omega's hands in his own, examining them. The medic turned them over and rubbed his thumbs along calloused palms. It looked a little more intimate than a simple examination. Both Omegas tilted their heads up to him and the one he didn't know the name of cringed.

 

"Lieutenant Speirs," Roe greeted first. "Are you looking for Battalion CP, sir? It's much farther back past the chow tent."

 

"No, Roe, I'm looking for you." Speirs glanced at the other Omega. "And you are?"

 

"H-Heffron." The Omega had big hazel green eyes like a cat, thin cheeks, cinnamon hair peeking out from beneath his helmet. He had a touch of freckles across his nose. This boy smelled classically sweet like the rich carrot cake Ron's mother would buy him and his siblings to share by the slice when he was a child. It was endearing but too cloyingly sweet for his personal taste. "Edward Heffron. Everyone calls me Babe." 

 

"Cute," Ron deadpanned, flicking his head. "Out."

 

Heffron scrambled up out of the foxhole and hurried off, yanking back on his gloves. The Omega dove into a foxhole a bit aways and a flurry of hushed whispers started spilling from it. He knew new rumors would be spreading soon.  _ Good _ .  _ Don’t want them getting too comfortable. _

 

Ron slid down in the dirt and landed easily in a crouch beside the medic. He pinned the Omega with just a look as if daring him to try and excuse himself away. Roe shifted uncomfortably and Ron sighed to himself. This was one of Lipton's boys. Everyone talked about how Lipton loved all the Easy boys but he had quite a few favorites. Webster was a name he'd often paired with this one - Eugene. 

 

"Eugene." He tested the name and the boy only looked more confused. He could smell the faintest worry starting to stir up his earthy scent. "Calm down. I have a question to ask." He fished in his jacket and pulled out a small flip pad , gritting his teeth when he had to dig around more for the pencil. He plucked it out and licked the tip while flipping open the booklet over one hand. "What kind of natural treatment would you recommend for alcohol withdrawal?"

 

Roe's head tilted curiously. "Sir?"

 

Speirs quirked a brow, refusing to ask again.

 

Roe coughed into his hand and sat up straighter, hands immediately burrowing back into his jacket.  _ Nervous little thing _ . "Well, it's going to be hard to get your hands on the really good stuff, sir. I'm not sure if it even grows in this country."

 

Ron tapped his pencil impatiently against the paper.

 

"Licorice root," Roe rushed out. "Angelica. Kudzu powder, if you can find it. Mint. All those together in a tea could really knock out a bad case of the shakes."

 

"What do they help with exactly?" Ron asked as he wrote down the herbs in a list with little dashes next to them. 

 

"They can do a lot."

 

"Specifically, Doc?" Ron grunted in exasperation. "So I know what I'm getting into?"

 

"I'm sorry, sir," Roe apologized, hands shifting around in his jacket. "I grew up learning about them but it's sort of a reflex memory now. I can rattle off what will help with ailments but it's difficult to remember specifically." His nose scrunched up as he thought. "Those things help your body fight off illness, soothe a rough stomach, lessen pain. I know they help fatigue, sir."

 

Ron was in the middle of writing down the notes when the medic jolted, a smile splitting his face. "Ginger root! That'd be best, sir. It can get rid of the physical symptoms, 'ya know? Shaky hands and whatnot. It can keep the blood from clotting up too. I've seen it do wonders, sir. If the withdrawal has really gotten' into someone's blood, ginger root can seep it out."

 

Ron nodded along and shorthanded it, hope springing up right along with his foolish plan. "Any follow up care you recommend?"

 

"That's the easy part, sir." Roe's smile eased into something soft and pretty, like he was just relieved to be of help. "These pine trees have everything you need. Just take the needles and boil them into a tea. Tastes like piss or worse but it'll keep the body going after a blow like withdrawal. The bark, the sap, it's all good."

 

"Lipton said you were the best." Ron flipped the book shut as punctuation. "Seems he was right." He stood up and pocketed his things, fixing his gun across his back properly. He paused, torn. This was a member of Lipton's pack, one of his boys, and Roe was looking up at him expectantly. He wasn't sure if even the boy knew what he was waiting for. 

 

They had a long, awkward stare off without a word. Ron steeled his resolve and reached out, crooking his finger at the Omega. "Hand."

 

It was a simple request but it was insistent. Roe dug his hand out from his jacket and hesitantly laid it within the Alpha's palm. There was another pregnant pause that had the Omega fidgeting in the dirt. Ron leaned down while bringing Roe's hand up, turning it over to show off his delicate inner wrist. It was a formal way of scenting but there was an urge inside him to do so. Leave a scent trace marker in appreciation, a silent promise of protection and potential friendship. He rubbed his cheek against the soft skin before he lost his nerve.

 

"Thank you, Eugene."

 

"No problem, sir." The Omega's big, dark eyes stared up at him in surprise as he took his hand back. 

 

Ron easily hefted himself out of the foxhole and made his retreat.  _ Of course he's surprised. I'm a monster to this company. _

 

Babe watched Speirs leave over the top of the foxhole where Grant and Gordon were hissing at him to see what happened. He scrambled up out of the hole and over to the one he'd left Roe in. He slid to a stop beside it and shucked off his helmet, looking the medic over. "You alright, Doc?"

 

"He, uh," Eugene stopped, staring down at his wrist.

 

"He what?"

 

"He scented me."

 

Babe let out an Alpha-esque growl and his inflection changed. "He _what_?"

 

Eugene flexed his fingers but he didn't seem upset. He looked befuddled. "Just my wrist. Like a...an Alpha friend would do back home as a thank you."

 

Babe was taken aback, whoofing out a great gush of air. It was common for the Easy pack to scent with one another and he'd seen other companies do it but never once had anyone spoken a word about Speirs doing anything so personal. "Wow."

 

"Wow, indeed."

 

o0o

 

**_Nightfall_ **

 

Ron knew the exact moment they overstepped the line and entered German territory. It was dark, it was dangerous, and he had to do this. He technically didn't  _ have  _ to do anything but God  _ damn  _ his heart. Ron led a small, cherry-picked squad past the line and towards one of the roads leading into Bastogne. It was one of the smaller roads, one he'd scouted himself when he'd ran the perimeter to know exactly where the American forces faded into German. He'd honestly been hoping to organize the sabotage of German supplies but it seemed only the locals were using this particular road. It had reduced to a trickle as the Germans made it clear they were only going to let select few pass. Many veered off the road and into the woods to take their chances but even that sometimes wasn't enough. The merchants and shop owners were now slowly making their way out as they gave up on Bastogne. It seemed that they knew the shelling was soon to begin. 

 

"Sir...?"

 

Ron could smell the doubt on the Beta paratroopers kneeling behind him but there was no wiggle room in his plan for doubting. "Just hold your gun steady and follow my lead." 

 

He tried to keep the impatient hiss out of his voice but it was a struggle. He eyed the oncoming cart with the hunger he'd come to associate with battle. His fangs itched and he swiped his tongue across them, a faint pain slicing across his mouth coupled with a copper tang as he pressed too hard. He was usually much more composed around his men but he didn't need them questioning him when he already knew how stupid and risky his plan was.

 

_ Perfect _ . "That one."

 

There were a few 'yes, sir's behind him and he knew they were with him. He led them well but he hardly ever led them wrong. 

 

When the horse drawn cart got right in front of them, Ron gestured and his men shot out of the cover of the woods like bullets. They grabbed the horse by the bridle and soothed it with gentle hands just as he'd informed them to keep the animal from making too much noise. The merchant cried out but Speirs was quick. He launched himself up onto the carriage and slapped a hand over the man's mouth. He dragged the merchant down off the wagon bench with a swift choke hold and back into the line of the forest. 

 

Ron slammed the man up against the tree and put his forearm up against the soft of his throat. Enough to threaten and scare but not enough to hurt the old man. He  was scraggly and battle worn as all the victims of Bastogne were becoming. " _ Spreekt u Engels _ ?" 

 

"Yes," the man admitted, dead still as he eyed the Alpha.

 

"Do not scream," Ron instructed in a stalwart, Alpha tone that was only to be obeyed. "Do not yell for help because there is none. Do not try _anything_. I am not here to hurt you. Understood?"

 

The Beta nodded, obviously shaken. 

 

Ron lowered his arm and kept eye contact with the merchant as he reached behind him to dig around in one of his back pouches. He produced a sack of coins he'd procured in Eindhoven. Some of it was from selling German medals or lugers that had been plucked off casualities of war, a small chunk of it just gifts from the grateful Dutch. He shook it in the man's face. " _Guilder_. Money. I'm a customer."

 

"Rude way to show it," the Beta man snapped. Ron smirked and handed the sack over to let the man look inside. He was grateful the Germans hadn't beaten down everyone quite yet. There was still fire left in this country. They had some fight left in them. The merchant hummed to himself. " _Vrij klant_. Customer, indeed."

 

Ron took out his notebook, showing it to the Beta to remind him he wasn't pulling a weapon on him. "I'm going to name some items. You're going to give me as much as you have of each. Understand?"

 

The merchant seemed to doubt him but he nodded regardless.

 

"Good." Ron flicked the notebook open with his thumb. "Ginger root, mint, licorice root, kudzu powder..."

 

o0o

 

Back at Easy's camp, one of the Omega's was having an extra tough time adjusting.

 

David cradled the hot metal cup between his palms and enjoyed the burn as he hurried to Jackson's foxhole. It was hard to navigate in the dark but they'd left a small shovel beside the edge to help find it. He carefully dropped down into it and smiled at the two Omegas huddled together. Jackson was bundled under both his and Luz's blanket while the radio man wrapped an arm around him. Jackson was shaking so bad his helmet was threatening to rattle and he had his cheek pressed tight to Luz's shoulder. He was so drawn in on himself he looked like a small ball of a man curled up into the other Omega. It would've been cute if David hadn't known how much pain his friend was in. He'd given up his own nice gloves to Jackson in exchange for his fingerless ones but it still was a struggle to watch the Omega suffer.

 

"M' so sorry," Jackson slurred through chattering teeth. "Winters were bad back home but this is just-"

 

"Shut up, Jacky," David scolded affectionately as he settled down on the Omega's other side. He pushed aside the blanket long enough to get underneath it to share his body heat. He passed Jackson the cup and the Omega moaned in relief as he wrapped his hands around it. David smothered a chuckle as Jackson pressed his face against the metal like it wasn't steaming hot straight off the fire. Things chilled here in the woods very quickly but he knew there would be little red splotches all over his pretty face later. 

 

Jackson had been cuddling between them for the best part of an hour and they both smelled like mint from his cheek scrubbing. David couldn't really smell his own scent but he'd been told he smelled clean and Luz had the audacity to have a scent that stunk like lavender so he was sure all together they smelled pretty nice but it was hard to tell with their noses so cold. 

 

"H-Hey guys," Jackson stuttered out. He took a few sips of the hot water and seemed to settle down a little more. "You ever wear make up?"

 

Luz, who had started to doze off, was suddenly wide awake. "I'm sorry, _what_?"

 

"You ever try it?" Jackson repeated with another sip. 

 

David was taken aback. It was so out of the blue and unusual that he lost his usual articulation. But he welcomed the distraction. "Uh, well...not personally. Have you?"

 

"Nah, but..." Jackson flexed his fingers around the cup and rubbed his cheek against it. "I always thought it'd be interesting. Omega women are pretty much considered the epitome of beauty and desire and they always have at least their lips painted up. I've always wanted to be irresistible to Alphas. It's shameful behavior, I know, my mama always told me that. But it's hard to be 'good' when I can hardly get an Alpha to look at me let alone be all enraptured like when they see Mary Astor or that dancer Rogers."

 

David knew Jackson was bright but he was surprised to hear such a clear analysis come out of him. It was such a serious subject too. Jackson was very fun loving though shy, hard to crack at first but well worth it. At the moment there was an insightful sparkle in Jackson's eyes and he found himself drawn to it. "Well, first of all, Ginger Rogers is an Alpha."

 

"I'm just saying," Jackson huffed with a small pout. "I know I'm not much to look at so I always wondered if I might look better with some really high quality make up."

 

"Listen here, kiddo." Luz clunked their helmets together. "Despite not having enough body fat to make your own heat-"

 

"Hey! I'm trying!"

 

"-I think you're cute as a button," Luz finished with a lazy grin. "Now me? I'm best just like this. This mug is perfect." He gestured around his face. "Red lipstick would completely ruin it. I'd look terrible. That expression about lipstick on a pig? That was about me. I'd look awful."

 

Jackson sniggered into his cup. "That's kind of true."

 

" _I_ would look terrible," David whoofed. "We could be matching clowns, Luz!"

 

"No way, Web, you'd look great in some lipstick," Luz protested, waggling his eyebrows. "Tab would love it. He really goes for shit like that."

 

"Oh piss on Tab," David snorted, waving him off under the blanket.

 

Luz exchanged a knowing look with Jackson. "Something like that could wind an Alpha up."

 

"Sure, guys, sure."

 

"Like Lieb, for instance," Luz mentioned 'offhandedly', sharing a grin with Jackson. "He's already half cocked as it is. If he saw _that_ mouth in red, I think he'd lose his Goddamn mind."

 

David ducked his head and pulled the blanket up to his nose to hide his pleased little smile. The image wasn't unappealing. He hated to think how weird or stupid he would look in makeup but thinking of Liebgott seeing him made his stomach flip. He conjured up a silly fantasy of waiting with a red lip for the Alpha to walk by, casual and seductive just like a starlet. Liebgott would stop dead mid-step, drop his jaw, his already dark eyes would go liquid black and the smell of Alpha would permeate the air. He'd grab him, throw him up against the nearest flat surface, and kiss him so hard it would smear the cosmetic between them. 

 

It was a sweet little daydream and David tucked it away for later to help him get to sleep. 

 

Jackson was talking again, musing. "Maybe a little silver eyeshadow, mascara - do the whole get up. I bet you'd look stunning, actually."

 

Luz nodded along. "Yep. Those stupid eyes of yours? It'd look good."

 

"You guys!" David batted at the other Omega, feeling bashful and flustered all of a sudden. There was a slush of snow beside them and then a figure knelt beside them. In the dark it was hard to tell who it was at first but the snow caught the light of the moon, and they recognized the white band on the man's arm along with his pearly white grin.

 

"Agreed in full. Princess David fully realized, yeah?" Roe chuckled teasingly before giving his friend a wink. He put a fist under his chin and batted his lashes at Jackson. "What about me? Think I could pull off a red lip? My Ma always could."

 

"Pink," Jackson chittered, smiling as he finished off his cup. "Definitely pink for you, Doc. Some rouge. Nothing too strong. You're already damn good looking."

 

"Shucks," Roe laughed. He passed down another cup of steaming water and took the empty one that was handed up to him. "Stay hydrated, boys."

 

Luz saluted him. "Yes, sir."

 

"Knock it off, George, or I'll tell Sergeant Lipton all about how you haven't actually finished your foxhole yet."

 

Luz narrowed his gaze at the Omega even as he squeezed Jackson closer when he felt the boy give another shiver. "You play a dirty game, Doc. A man can respect that."

 

o0o

 

For Speirs the hours severely lacked comradery or easy talk of societal dilemmas. It was a nightmare of breathless stop-and-go in the night. He and his squad had only encountered one German squad in their return trip and those had only been in their way because the Germans had gone to take a piss  far away from their checkpoint. Ron had managed to maneuver his boys around them without a firefight. They couldn't risk bullets so far from the line, one could never know what was hiding behind the trees or in the shadows.

 

The sky had started to turn blue by the time they reached the D Company camp. Speirs sent his men off to rest, thanking them in his own way by giving an order to the supply cook to feed the squad first at breakfast.

 

Ron counted his blessings as he adjusted the strap of his newly full shoulder bag. It had been blind luck that the very type of merchant he'd been needing had crossed their paths. Something about the specific, strangely lumpy bundles he'd had in his cart had set off a feeling in his gut and he was glad to have followed it. Ron had been ready to bribe someone to run into town for him but fate had given him this one gift of mercy. The merchant had more to sell than just the herbs he'd needed. He'd been carrying dried meat, small jars of preserves, and a few spare winter clothing items that were so painfully needed. The Alpha had stuffed his bag as full as he could manage to carry while being fast in the snow. He gave half of it to the supply officer of his own company to be added to their stock but the rest he took back into the woods. 

 

Though some paratroopers still had scent neutralizer to spare, most of Easy didn't bother with it anymore. Especially not in Bastogne. They were all so wrung out they'd stopped caring. And it wasn't like the Germans didn't know where they were, they'd started firing on them after the first day of the stay. Speirs was getting familiar with their scents. Far off he could smell the decadent scent of the Alphas he'd come to care for - Nixon, Winters. He'd added Roe to that list of scents to remember, even young Babe. There was a feisty Alpha he'd brushed by a few times that smelled like woodsmoke, an Omega who somehow managed to smell crisp and clean even amongst all the filth. And Lipton. 

 

And _Lipton_.

 

Ron's mouth watered as he got closer to the foxholes. Lipton's scent sang to him. He smelled like a ripe, fresh fruit that begged for a set of fangs to bury into. He wanted to sink into the sergeant in more ways than one. Those bond bites were sure to hold notes of both Winters and Nixon and Ron's mouth tingled with sheer need to _lick_ and find out for himself. 

 

Ron stumbled to a stop against a tree and braced his arm on it, resting his head there. He panted and clenched his eyes shut as he struggled with himself. He couldn't remember the last time he slept or ate properly and his mind was overrun with the fantasy of mouthing at Lipton's marked throat, pushing aside  _his_ scarf to drag his fangs along the healing scars. 

 

Between one breath and a sigh the image shifted.

 

Ron's own hands stripping away layers of uniform, two Alpha rumbles vibrating against him as he pried cloth away to find the mating bites they had surely left on one another. He wanted to trace them, feel the ridges where fangs had been. He wanted to set his teeth against them while the two ran possessive, broad palms over him. He wanted to feel the rough slide of war-hardened skin against his, fangs as sharp as his own nipping at his throat for permission which he would so gladly give. 

 

Ron pushed off the tree and trudged into camp with his bag. He passed one of Easy's Omegas and he could smell Lip on him. He knew this one, he'd been spoken of fondly. The Omega saluted him as he passed. "Sir."

 

Ron nodded to him. "Luz."

 

The Omega seemed to puff up a little at that, like he was happily surprised he knew his name. 

 

Ron headed to one of the strongest fires with two soldiers occupying it, one squatting and the other on an overturned tree. His nose caught on the too-sweet Omega scent along with another, muskier one. An Alpha. Guarnere, if he was getting the face right. The start of a beard threw him off. 

 

"Lieutenant Speirs," Guarnere greeted. Ah, that grin and accent, it was definitely the Alpha he remembered. "Fancy seeing you here."

 

Babe saluted him but quickly stuffed his hands back into his jacket.

 

"You have the fire," Ron stated simply. He dropped onto the log and started the long process he'd worked out on his way there. Uncaring that the two were watching his every move, he opened up his bag and took out his metal meal cup. He filled it with snow before putting it on the wreck they had set up over the fire for the pot of water they too were melting. Ron got out one of the tea bags he'd gotten from the merchant and then (oh so carefully) each herb that had been wrapped in what looked like thin butcher paper. He set them up along his legs and the log to get them in a sort of assembly line before he blew on the teabag to open it. 

 

Both Easy men were watching him closely.

 

“Uh, sir?” Guarnere questioned, ignoring Babe’s hiss of protest. “What exactly you doin’?”

 

“Utilizing the fire.”

 

Ron started taking a pinch from each herb to add to the frail bag. The roots had already been sliced and long dried so they fit well. He eyeballed the size and tied off the long tea bag once he felt it was right. Meticulous, military-trained fingers folded everything up and put it all away. He dug out his gloves and put them on to keep his hands from being seared by the cup, then plopped the tea inside. 

 

"Boys," Ron acknowledged as he took the melted, nearly boiling cup off the fire. Guarnere and Babe looked gobsmacked but he didn't have time to mess with them no matter how amusing it sounded. He took the steeping tea and cut through Easy's camp due towards Battalion CP. It truly wasn't far at all and once more he felt admiration for Winters as a Pack Alpha and a leader. He was close to them even when he had to be apart. 

 

Ron's heart surged and he was glad no one was looking as his lashes fluttered wildly. He didn't know when exactly he had fallen in love with Richard Winters from afar but he was in too deep to care. 

 

He soon hit the CP and was among some of the officers from the other companies, runners, jeeps, and a couple makeshift buildings that were just beams with tarps and rock walls. It was better than what Easy and the other companies had but not by much. D Company was better off only because they had less men. Ron carefully cradled the tea as he made his way to one of the makeshift HQ offices and to the side of that where he knew Nixon's foxhole was. He swept up the cover with one hand, the other holding the cup to his chest, and dropped down inside with a practiced movement. 

 

"Well, well," Nixon husked, huddled under his blanket with his head turned to his pack. He looked just as pale and rough as the morning before. "Look who's come to seduce me. I'm not taking suitors at the moment so drop your flowers off with the receptionist."

 

Ron rolled his eyes and dropped down beside the captain, hand falling to his covered shoulder. "How about a drink instead?"

 

Nixon picked up his head like a dog perking its ears. 

 

"Oh, _that_ does it for you?" Ron snarked, exhaustion loosening his tongue. 

 

"You found hooch in this God forsaken place?" Nixon whined. "Hand it over."

 

"Better," Ron lied. "Sit up."

 

"Give me a reason," Nixon demanded, bulking at the lieutenant's unamused look. "That's an order. I'm Regiment S-2, I'm a captain for Christ's sake."

 

Ron's gut hadn't let him down so far so he went with it again. He curled an arm below Nixon's head and scooped him up almost into his lap, holding him tight as he raised the cup to his face. "Drink."

 

Nixon inhaled and blinked rapidly. "That's potent but not hooch."

 

"It'll help," Ron promised.

 

"With what?" Nixon bitched. "Giving me the runs?"

 

"Lewis," Ron kept his voice soft in case the man's mate had caught sight of him and was circling. He hadn't promised Nixon to keep his sickness a secret but Winters wasn't an idiot. "You'll only get more sick if you don't at least _try_ and fix yourself. I know how much you drank before. Your mates turned a blind eye to this but I'm still looking. You're going to collapse before we get out of Bastogne." 

 

" _If_ we get out of Bastogne," Nixon mumbled, staring into the brew. 

 

"You need your strength," Ron insisted, urging the cup toward him. "For Dick and Carwood, if not yourself."

 

Nixon sat himself up a little more, mouth drown in a thoughtful frown. "Where did you get this?"

 

"I've got my ways." Ron flashed his fangs and Nixon finally gave a grin. "It's going to be bitter but I got the grocery list right from Roe."

 

"I think this is the most I've heard you talk all at once since Toccoa," Nixon teased lightly as he took the cup. It had cooled but the heat against his hand made him moan softly. They both vividly remembered their late night talks. They'd find one another tucked away behind a supply house or on the edge of camp, smoking and watching the stars. They had talked about all kinds of things - Yale, Ron's accounting degree, blended whiskey versus malt, finer things versus more down to earth styles. It had been the kind of empty talk that came with long pauses of comfortable silence. The kind that came from just wanting to enjoy the other's company. It was a rare feeling for Nixon, one he only experienced with his mates. "I like it."

 

"You like when I scold you?"

 

"No, I like your voice," Nixon admitted easily as he inhaled the steam, sighing. "I like being the center of your attention." He chuckled as he watched Speirs' eyes go wide and his ears burn red from more than cold. "God, you're cute. Does anyone tell you that?"

 

Watching the ultimate Alpha, Lieutenant Ronald Speirs, turn pink and stare at the ground and _fuss_ was one of the most absolute sweetest things Nixon had ever seen. He couldn't look away as Speirs messed with the straps of his gun and side bag, shifting around on his knees and huffing out a few rough breaths as he struggled to think of a good reply. Nixon knew his friend (and yes, he'd thought of Ron as a friend for quite some time now) was trying to compose something that would reconstruct his "untouchable" persona. But that had faded a long time ago for Nixon. He'd seen that rare, handsome smile in the light of the stars and heard his low, whiskey-roughed chuckles. 

 

He'd seen the softer side of Ron and no amount of posturing could ever make him forget. 

 

"I don't believe it has crossed anyone's mind," Ron gruffed much too formally. 

 

"Oh, it's crossed their minds," Nixon promised, running his lip over the rim of the cup. He adored the way Ron tried not to watch. "You're a walking wet dream around here, Ron."

 

"Nixon," the lieutenant scolded lowly. 

 

"Now you sound like Carwood," Nixon teased, resting his mouth on the metal to absorb the warmth. "He's always so scandalized when I start dirty talking."

 

Ron ruffled the back of Nixon's hair and gave a lopsided grin at the way the Alpha huffed in protest. "If you're trying to fluster me, you should try to do it when you don't look like death."

 

"You're flustered and you know it," Nixon grumbled, staring down into the dark tea. "You're not going to tell me where you got all this stuff, are you?"

 

"No," Ron replied curtly, nodding to the cup. "Sip."

 

Nixon tilted the cup and made a face as he took his first mouthful. "Mint helps I guess. Sugar would be better."

 

"Or rum," Ron snorted as he slipped two fingers beneath the bottom of the cup and tilted it further. "Drink."

 

Ron waited patiently for Nixon to choke it all down with shallow swallows. It took a few minutes but eventually the captain slumped against the foxhole with an empty cup and droopy eyes. 

 

"You know, it's not so bad," Nixon conceded. "Warm at least."

 

Ron huffed in amusement and took the other Alpha's bag. He unloaded the herbs into it. "You need to add a fat pinch of each one of these in each of these bags." He waved the long tea bags at his friend, thumbing towards the middle. "Fill it up to _here_ then tie it off. Put it into boiling water. Drink it three times a day with any food you can manage. That should keep the shakes away and worse as well." He stuffed the rest of it in the bag. "If Roe knows what he's talking about, maybe you'll sleep and keep water down." He patted Nixon's cheek. "And maybe not have a complete bodily shut down."

 

"That's the dream," Nixon drawled with a dopey smile, blanketing the hand on his cheek. His heart was overflowing and felt like it was pressing against his ribs. "Ron...Christ...you didn't have to. Don't you have men to take care of?"

 

"Less and less each day," Speirs sighed. He liked the feeling of Nixon's hand on his own and he wanted to lace their fingers together, bring them up to kiss the cold-cracked knuckles. He wanted to put them beneath his shirt to warm him, tuck him close to rub away the sickness. Better still, he wanted a private room where they could both tuck up under Dick's arms and burrow together until they forgot what snow looked like. It was a far off fantasy but it made him feel good. And that was rare these days. 

 

Nixon tugged at his wrist, dragging him out of the daydream of a fireplace and two solid Alphas. "Hey, can you stay for a minute? Just right here?"

 

Ron chewed at his lip. "I shouldn't."

 

"Your choice." But Nixon didn't let go of his of his wrist.

 

Ron shuffled around and sat beside the Alpha shoulder-to-shoulder. Nixon kept a hold of his hand and held it to his cheek, refusing to let go. Ron wanted to gripe about it but he liked the way his hand fit in the man's palm. They looked at one another and their heads tilted forward, more tired than seductive. Their foreheads bumped and Ron's helmet tipped. It fell into his lap with a muted thump and they both chuckled.  

 

"What are we doing?" Ron whispered, yearning to know but unwilling to break the quiet, pleasant spell they'd woven in the foxhole.

 

"Dunno'," Nixon sighed, exhausted from shivering and the never ending war. "You're the one who snuck past both my mates to snuggle with me in a foxhole."

 

"I did not sneak," Ron deadpanned, bumping their cold noses. "And this is _not_ snuggling."

 

Nixon huffed and slung a lazy leg over the lieutenant's own, their knees slotting together. It was a warm contact with the barest of material between them. "There. Snuggling."

 

"For Christ's sake, Lew," Ron breathed out in an almost-laugh. When they'd first started talking in passing, Ron had written Nixon off as another smarmy Yale boy who was looking to advance through the ranks as fast as possible. But that humor had caught his attention. Nixon's wit, his charm, had captivated him. There was something attractive about a confident, funny, handsome man that had hit all of Ron's buttons. It's why he had sought him out in those lonely Toccoa nights. Some in his own company had joked behind his back that he had an Omega on the side but his trysts had been far less sordid than the rumors. 

 

They'd only talked and smoked, and drank. Maybe it had been leading to more but Ron had become infatuated with the main topic of Nixon's story - Richard Winters. Nixon had been adamant and generous with his stories of Dick and officer school, of training and what had gone down the day before. Ron grew to admire the man from afar as Nixon spun tales about his leadership skills, how he was with the men, how Dick was single handedly turning Easy Company into a pack by bringing them all together. 

 

"You called me Lew," Nixon awed, eyes already threatening to fall shut. The warmth of the tea and the hum of the herbs had really gotten to him.

 

"You called me Ron first," the lieutenant countered. 

 

"Whatever this is, I like it," Nixon confessed as he rested his head back on the back, lashes falling low. "Let's keep doing it. You, me, Car...yeah, nice."

 

Ron shook off the man's hand but let it lay on his shoulder, thumb rubbing the firm muscle. "Sir, yes sir."

 

Nixon cracked an eye open. "Was that sarcasm?"

 

Ron leveled him with a hard stare but the captain only smiled up at him. It wasn't his usual grin but something sweeter. 

 

"God, your eyes are pretty," Nixon purred, eyes falling closed again. "Nice."

 

Ron laid a hand over the captain's mouth. "Nixon." It was a warning and a plea.

 

Nixon smiled around his hand, eyes crinkling in the corners. 

 

"You're insufferable."

 

o0o

 

Ron waited until Nixon fell asleep before he slipped dried meat into the captain's bag along with a jar of fruit. The sugars would do him good. Ron covered the Alpha up before slipping out of his foxhole and heading back into Easy camp. He wanted to see Lipton before he left for his own camp. His nerves were rattled and he knew touching the Omega, breathing in his scent, would do wonders to settle him down. He just needed a tiny slice of serenity so he could crawl back into his own foxhole to find some sleep. 

 

Ron passed by one of the low fire pits that was barely more than coals. An Omega was crouched in front of it. Dark hair was wild from scrubbing his fingers through it and the Omega was touching his ears. They were red and he winced as he rubbed them. The wind picked up and Ron sniffed the air. The Omega wasn't wearing scent neutralizer - he smelled like warm, clean cotton and sweetness but there's something else to it. Ron veered off his path and headed toward him, following his nose. As he got closer he could smell the faintest trace of apples - ripe, crisp, _Carwood_. 

 

Ron walked up to him and he could tell right away Lipton had scented with this Omega a lot. The young man visibly tensed but that didn't deter him. Ron leaned down and sniffed his hair. Oh yes, Lipton was all over him. 

 

"Um," the Omega started, bristled defensively. "Hello, Lieutenant. Can I help you?"

 

"Webster," Ron stated, putting two and two together. This was one of Lipton's favorite boys, the one he spoke about with such fondness. He could still remember the happy pitch of Lipton's whenever he spoke about this one.  _ 'And David, my God, he...' _ "David."

 

The Omega blinked up at him, surprised. "Yes, sir, I'm David." 

 

"Lipton talks about you," Ron admitted awkwardly, unsure where to take it from there. He hadn't thought this through properly as with most things that came with such spontaneous social interaction. He shifted from foot to foot, snow crunching loudly, and the boy was still staring at him. Ron had _not_ thought this far ahead. He took off his satchel and shoved his hand into it, rifling around. He pulled out a tight knit wool cap and tossed it in Webster's lap. "Here. You'll catch cold."

 

Webster gaped down at the hat laying against his stomach. "Sir?"

 

"And this," Ron added, pulling out a jar and holding it out. David awed at it, tentatively taking it to look it over. It was a jar of berry preserves. 

 

"Is this your way of wishing me a Merry Christmas, sir?" Webster asked with a teasing little laugh, genuine delight across his handsome face. 

 

Ron snuffed in amusement. The small sound seemed to be enough of a reaction for Webster because the boy preened so much that if he had a tail it would've been wagging. _Cute_. Ron slowly extended his hand but hesitated. They both frowned at his extended fingers and Ron wondered what he wanted to do. He thought of Roe, of sweet Carwood, and he wanted to be apart of that. 

 

David went adorably cross eyed watching his hand approach and visibly perked up when Ron's fingers started to slide through his hair. David was gobsmacked as the Alpha ruffled his hair but quickly snapped out of it. His unearthly blue eyes fell closed and his smiled, dimples popping faintly as he chittered and pushed into his palm. Ron found it endearing. So many of Easy were afraid of him, even Doc had been a little afraid to interact with him as a man rather than an officer. But Webster seemed touch starved and was pushing into him like an eager puppy. A sweet boy, not exactly soldier material but Ron didn't mind. The kid made Lipton happy and now he could see why.

 

"Thank you, sir," David cooed.

 

Ron pressed his fingers along the rim of the Omega's ear and found it ice cold. David's lashes fluttered against his cheeks and he relaxed. Maybe the Omega could smell Nixon on him and it was calming or maybe Lipton had put in a good word for him. Either way, it was refreshing. He ran his thumb over David's temple and got the smallest little purr. _He's not scared at all. What a sweet thing._

 

Ron patted the Omega's cheek. "Stay warm, Private."

 

"Yes, sir," Webster chirped. 

 

Speirs nodded and headed off toward the front. He knew Lipton would be checking up on the men who were putting themselves in the most harm. He just needed a few words with the Omega to soothe him into some kind of rest. His defenses were weakened. He wanted to fall into Nixon's arms, or Dick's, or spoon up tight behind Lipton. Forbidden, sinful and somehow wholesome images.  He glanced back out of curiosity and saw Webster had the hat pulled on and was smiling to himself, rubbing his hands over his covered ears to warm them. _Cute kid. It'd be a pity if something happened to him before all this is over._

 

Ron caught the Omega between foxholes. "Sergeant Lipton."

 

"Lieutenant Speirs, sir," Lipton greeted with a smile, one arm drawn tight to him and the other gloveless hand wrapped tight around his rifle strap. His smile flickered out as he looked the lieutenant over. "Sir, you look exhausted."

 

"Late night," Ron dismissed. 

 

Lipton's quiet, worried chitter touched his heart.

 

"Here." Ron handed over the rucksack. Lipton took it and looked inside with a curious little brow furrow. His mouth dropped open at the sight of dried meat, a few jars, and two loaves of bread. 

 

"Where'd you get this?" Lipton marveled. 

 

"Scrounging," Ron lied. He could see _that_ look on Lipton's face - he was calculating how much he could divvy up these new supplies. "I already gave Webster something. Save that for yourself."

 

"Ron," Lipton murmured fondly, smile so warm it made the Alpha's heart ache. "You shared with David?"

 

Ron shrugged and looked off, fingers itching for a cigarette. He didn't like being so vulnerable surrounded by the men who had grown to respect and fear him. He knew logically that Easy loved Lipton, and if he were openly affectionate then they wouldn't treat him any differently - if nothing they'd be glad someone else was looking out for their Pack Omega. But Lipton had two bond bites on his nape even if they were covered in _his_ scarf that still faintly smelled like himself. It was a strange tango they were dancing and Ron didn't know the steps. He looked back to Lipton and there was something in the Omega's eyes that confirmed Nixon's words as truth. 

 

Did Lipton return his feelings? Did Dick? Was there a future with the triad? He didn't dare dream.

 

"I know you'll give it away to the first hungry guy you see but try to save some of it for yourself," Ron scolded lightly. "You need to eat too, Sergeant."

 

Lipton had nothing to say for himself. He only gave a bashful look and shouldered the bag. Ron watched the Omega's hand stretch out to him and he half-prayed for it to land on his cheek, his throat, but it settled safely on his shoulder. "Thank you."

 

Ron blanketed the hand on his shoulder and squeezed, breath coming out in a sharp stream of fog. There was so much he wanted to ask, to say, to _confess_. But they were right in the middle of the men. He wanted to take Lipton's hand and shed the fingerless gloves to lay damp, worshipful kisses over his palm and down his wrist. He wanted to touch, to revel in the sheer comfort of flesh on flesh. He wanted to explore whatever was growing between them, bury his face in the Omega's throat and _breathe_.

 

What he wouldn't give to have both Alphas and sweet Lipton with him in a big, comfy bed with a fire and thick blankets. 

 

Ron forced himself to walk away without another word. He was moments away from confessing everything and he needed to sleep. He needed time to rebuild himself and put distance between him and this relationship dream. He couldn't tell what was true, what was fake, and what was just sheer war desperation. And that scared him.

 

o0o0o0o

 

**_The Next Day_ **

 

Ron stalked Dike’s obvious movements with a predator-esque grace, keeping his steps light and his form hidden by the collage of trees. Ron thought the man was up to something but the truth was so much more boring. Dike just...aimlessly walked, muttering to himself, checking his watch and staring at the sky like he was waiting for something. Ron found it unsettling that _this_ was the man who was taking over Dick’s pack.

 

Ron put some distance between them as Dike stopped to give Peacock and Martin orders. Both men looked as if they were trying not to wince. It seemed they disagreed with him but were holding their tongues. Dike dismissed them sharply and they beat a quick retreat. Dike continued on by himself, humming something Ron couldn’t place. _Strange, that one._

 

“ _Speirs_!”

 

The growl startled Ron more than the oncoming, crunching footsteps. He whipped around, hands settling on his Thompson, but had to crush the instinct to shoot. It was Nixon. The color was back in the Alpha’s face and he was on his feet, moving fast, but it seemed to be less for good health and more in a flushed fury. Nixon yanked off his helmet and chucked it at him in an unexpected, violent burst. Ron flinched and threw up his arms but it bounced off his elbow with a dull pain.

 

“Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” Nixon barked. Ron stared, dumbfounded, as his usually cool headed friend all but snapped his fangs at him. “You think I just lay around eating fucking bonbons and have no fucking clue what goes on in the battalion?” 

 

“Nixon-”

 

“That’s _captain_ to you, Lieutenant,” Nixon bit out sharply. Speirs shut his mouth and stood at attention even as the other Alpha got up in his face, lip curling back to show his fangs. “Especially when you cross the line into blatant enemy territory for no good Goddamn reason. Do you have _any_ idea of how dangerous that was? You could’ve been killed, captured, they could’ve ransomed you for _anything_ and Dick would’ve given it to them. Do you understand that? Do you have any idea?”

 

Nixon pushed him with both hands but Speirs didn’t step back, didn’t stumble. He’d been ready for it. The Alpha had never laid a hand on him before but he’d recognized the rage in his eyes. 

 

“You put yourself and your men in _real_ danger,” Nixon snapped. “Where we’re at is bad enough with Krauts walking through our gaps looking for a place to piss but you went to an occupied portion of a road, held up a local at gunpoint - for what?”

 

“I never pulled my gun,” Ron stated, carefully monotone

 

“We’re all in enough trouble without you going out and finding some more.” Nixon wilted a little, self deprecation scratching over his face. “Especially not for something so foolish.”

 

“You’re sick.”

 

“I’m fine!” Nixon cut off much too quickly. “Jesus Christ, you’re as bad as Carwood. I’m blue in the face from yelling at him. I’m fine!”

 

“You’re not _fine_!” Ron shot back. He didn’t often have to raise his voice and the sound of it in the chilly silence of the forest shocked even himself. Ron clenched his jaw to try and swallow the words but he couldn’t, not now. “This kind of place will kill you, Nixon. If you get sick here you’re as good as dead. You needed those herbs and you were too stubborn to ask for help from Winters so _I_ gave it to you.”

 

“You want another thank you? A pat on the head?” Nixon snarked.

 

Ron turned his head away, teeth clenched so hard his jaw hurt. The mean edge in the Alpha’s words cut him deeper than he wanted to admit.

 

“Fuck you, Ron,” Nixon spat with venom. Ron whipped his gaze back to the Alpha and the fire in those eyes was both admirable and worrisome. “Fuck you for being a selfish bastard.”

 

“Selfish?” he husked in disbelief. 

 

“So selfish and _stupid_ ,” Nixon hissed out. “Did you ever think of Carwood? Or Dick? Did you ever for one second think of their faces when they found out that you got shot in the middle of the night on a damn suicide mission?”

 

“What about their faces when they look in your foxhole and find out a fever took _you_ in the middle of the night?” Ron countered with just as much bite. “What then?”

 

“I'd survive!”

 

“You don't know that”

 

“At least I wouldn’t disappear. The Germans would’ve captured you, and if they just decided to shoot you then they’d strip you down, leave your bodies for the fucking wolves. There wouldn’t even be a dog tag left.” Nixon gestured at the woods, horror shining in his eyes as the morbid fantasy played out in his head. “Dick would’ve waited every day for you. He’d organize search parties, he’d be out there every morning and the last to leave at night. He’d never give up.” The Alpha gave a bitter laugh that made Ron’s throat tighten up. “He’d probably get court martialed trying to stay behind to find you if he didn’t die here looking. And Carwood...he would be right there beside him.”

 

“I took a calculated risk. I was careful.”

 

“You don’t get it. _Christ_ , you still don’t get it!” Nixon lunged forward with a growl and shoved the lieutenant. Speirs flashed his fangs and he wavered, shoulder smarting from the Alpha’s palm. “Lip’s in love with you, Ron!”

 

The words echoed hard through the trees and birds flew off in a rowdy shudder. Ron’s jaw dropped, hands falling limp at his sides. It felt like a slap, a low blow. The heavy handed statement was too much. The air in his lungs froze, lungs crackling as he sighed. He felt light headed.

 

“How are you so blind?” Nixon lamented, scrubbing a hand off his face. “He’s absolutely infatuated with you. It’s so frustrating to watch because you’re the perfect Alpha and Car’s the perfect Omega and sometimes I feel-” He cut himself off and scraped his fingers through his hair, sweeping back the loose strands. “Sometimes I feel like we cheated and stole him before you could have him.”

 

Ron clenched his eyes shut, unsure what to say as he struggled to keep up with the disclosure. 

 

“I got Dick and he’s damn perfect, more perfect than anyone I’ve ever met, and there was Carwood and I couldn’t resist...Dick was already in love with him and I could see it. I _knew_ it from the second they were in the same room together. They couldn’t stop looking at each other even in a crowded room. I knew I wanted him and I took him. And there you were, waiting.” Nixon got a far away look, passion fizzling out into a choked up wheeze. “I saw you waiting for your chance and I took him from you. Dick would’ve never made a move. He was too shy, he would’ve pined after him forever.”

 

Ron let out a shuddering breath as his head swam. He vividly remembered watching the dance from a distance. The tug and flow between Lipton and Dick, how obvious it was and how Nixon would chuckle during their talks about how old fashioned his partner could be when it came to the heart. The thought of taking another partner, an Omega mate, probably hadn’t occured as possible to Dick. Before this war, Ron wouldn’t have considered it either. 

 

“And now they’re both doing the same thing with you.”   
  


_That_ struck a chord in Ron.

 

“I’m the _only_ one with the balls to say it or act on it, and I don’t know why,” Nixon growled in frustration. “I have _no_ idea why all three of you are so fucking stubborn about being in love. It’s the most amazing thing in the world to love someone and have them love you back, and you’re all so hung up on what people will think you never open your mouth.”

 

“We didn’t all grow up like you, Lewis,” Ron bit out, his father’s face disappointed face flashing through his mind. “You had money and power given to you hand over fist. The rest of us had to earn our keep and things are expected.”

 

“Oh, like what?”

 

“Like taking an Omega mate,” he hissed through his fangs, remembering his mother’s frown when he’d look too long at Alphas at the market. He could still feel the sting of her nails on his nape, the sharp look she’d shoot him because she _knew_. Even as a teenager, she’d known. “It’s not easy being so open and _honest_ about our feelings without wealth to protect us.”

 

“Don’t play the silver spoon card, Ron, it’s not cute,” Nixon scoffed.

 

“And you throwing all this in my face? _That’s_ cute?” Ron snarled, lip drawing back. “How am I supposed to believe you?”

 

“You want proof?” Nixon challenged. “I’ll give you proof. Maybe Dick and Carwood aren’t brave enough to take what they want but I am.”

 

“H-He,” Ron swallowed, voice breaking. He dug his palm into his eyes and fought off a rising headache. All his fantasies, his hidden hopes, his deeply buried desires - they were all rising at once and he felt sick. His face was flushed so hot he swore he’d manifested a fever. He cleared his throat and struggled to get his voice back. “He chose you, both of you. You’re his mates.”

 

“He chose all three of us, he just doesn’t realize it yet. Hell, I don’t think he realizes he’s completely hung up over you.” Nixon laughed bitterly, a hand splayed over his own stomach like it had gone sour. “Same with Dick. He thinks you’re invincible. Carwood hung his stars and you’ve come to hold his world like Atlas but with a better jawline.”   
  
“And you?” Ron questioned, heart in his throat.

 

“And me,” Nixon repeated dully. “I’m just Dionysus happy to be along for the ride.”

 

Ron sucked in a quiet, anxious breath as Nixon came up to him. The Alpha grabbed a fistful of his jacket but he didn’t move, didn’t think to leave. This close he could see just how deeply dark Nixon’s eyes were, the lines around them, his dark stubble - there was no denying the raw emotion on his face. 

 

“You know what’s worse, Ron?” Nixon asked with a wry grin. “They’re lovestruck and so am I. And the fact that you risked your life for me infuriates me and gets me going all at the same time. You stupid son of a bitch.”

 

Nixon truly was full of surprises. Ron didn’t see the kiss coming but when it hit it was like _lightening_. It was a crushing blow of teeth, fangs scraping the swell of soft flesh until it gave. Ron growled as he tasted blood. It was a rough clash but it was more than he’d ever hoped for. He grabbed Nixon by the waist and dug his fingers in hard. Nixon’s fingers scraped through his hair in retaliation and he could feel nails bite at his hairline. Ron moaned into the Alpha’s mouth and he yearned to push him up against a tree, bury his face in his throat and bite in punishment.

 

“You risk your life and then yell at me for doing the same thing?” Ron hissed into his mouth, the man’s jacket bunching between his desperate fingers. “You’re the selfish prick here. They’re _yours_.”

 

Nixon twisted his fingers in his hair and Ron’s mouth fell open in sharp, painful pleasure that tingled down through his shoulders. “They could be yours too if you had any balls.”

  
Ron’s mind reeled and he kissed him again before either of them changed their minds. Ron just wanted to _feel_ , to be grounded if only just for this moment. His stomach was empty and he’d only gotten a few awful hours of unrestful sleep in his half-dug foxhole. He wasn’t prepared to learn all this, he wasn’t ready for his heart to be so swollen. He didn’t know what to do so he held on and _bit_ and kissed back. 

 

Ron didn’t have time to wonder why his lust stirred when he licked his own blood off Nixon’s fangs.

 

“Don’t do it again,” Nixon rumbled lowly with a hint of a growl. Ron sneered when his chin was grabbed but he didn’t fight it. Nixon’s eyes were bottomless and full of keen rage. “I mean it. Don’t do it again.”

 

“I don’t make promises I can’t keep.”

 

“Bastard,” Nixon spat, the other Alpha’s jaw dimpling beneath his fingers. He let him go with a small growl. He let Ron go and stalked through the snow to scoop up his own helmet. Ron didn’t see a cut on Nixon’s puffy mouth. He touched his own and hissed silently as he thumbed the small wound there. The touch went straight to his cock and his fangs itched to return the favor. 

 

“You seem to be feeling better,” Ron commented, at a loss for what else to say. “A day of tea do that for you?”

 

“Maybe,” Nixon said like a curse. “Don’t look so smug.”

 

Ron watched with rising panic as Nixon threw on his helmet and started to walk off. “Nixon!”

 

The other Alpha turned, walking backward but at a slower pace. “What?”

 

“What the hell does this all mean?” Ron gestured between them, the tightness back in his chest as the cold returned full force.

 

“It means you have our permission to court Carwood,” Nixon replied with an easy shrug that Speirs found endlessly frustrating. “Me and Dick? Already on board. Hell, he’s been on board with it since you gave your courting gift. Why do you think he said to keep it?”

 

Ron was stunned. He picked up his slack jaw and made a hesitant step toward him, wanting to follow. “You’re...you’re just going to say something like that, kiss me, and walk off?” It was embarrassing to say it out loud and his gut was roiling hot from it.

 

“It’s kind of what I do, Sparky,” Nixon chuckled before giving him a halfass salute. “It’s in your hands now.”   
  
“This-” Ron bit his tongue, hands balled into frustrating fists. “This isn’t exactly the best place for a courtship, Lewis!”

 

“This is wartime,” Nixon threw over his shoulder as he spun back around, half disappearing behind the trees and wisps of fog. “You never know when you’re going to take a bullet to the head, Ron. You want us? Come get us. You know where we’re at.”

 

“That’s -  _ Nixon _ !” Ron started forward but the Alpha gave him a dismissive wave and he wanted to howl. “You’re a bastard!”

 

“Yet you want me, so what’s wrong with you?” Nixon called back without a look. “Make up your mind what you want, Ron. We already have.”

 

o0o

 

But that wasn’t exactly true. Nixon had overstepped his bounds again and he knew he had to make a patchwork triage job before he ended up hurting his mates. His temper had got the best of him so he did what he usually did when he fucked up. He told Dick.

 

o0o

 

Ron weaved through the battalion camp in search of Winters. He wasn’t at his foxhole or Nixon’s - both were empty. Which was a minor relief for Ron wasn’t sure how much more of Nixon’s dizzying arrogance he could take in one day. Winters trace scent was everywhere but even with the chill Ron’s tracking skills were well tuned. He followed the scent to the outskirts, the cold making his shoulders shake in never ending shivers as his boots cut a path through the few inches of snow that had stuck on the ground.

 

Dick made a striking figure in the woods alone. He was such a tall Alpha with broad shoulders that were only accentuated with the many layers he had piled on. The light, almost gentle fall of snow gave the whole scene an ethereal grace. Ron felt as if he were interrupting something spiritual. 

 

“Sir?” he inquired quietly as he approached the Alpha, reaching out to touch his shoulder. “About your Easy issue, I’m here to report. He hasn’t done anything particularly heinous but-”

 

Ron’s word cut off in a surprised huff as Dick turned and grabbed him by the arms. He was dragged just a few feet over and slammed against one of the thicker trees. His helmet almost jolted off at the impact and his breath came out in a shocked cloud as the bark dug in through his uniform. Chapped lips slanted across his and he whined, hands scrabbling uselessly at the tree before they pawed at the Alpha’s long coat. Dick’s rich scent filled his nose, his lungs, and he wasn’t sure if it was the potency or the adrenaline that made his head fuzzy.

 

It took too long for him to realize what was happening. Ron struggled to get himself together but Dick didn’t let him flounder for long. His helmet was gently tipped off before leather covered fingers carded through his hair. Ron made a breathless, embarrassing noise as the Alpha cupped his nape and squeezed. It was a possessive gesture that made his blood rush south and he pressed against the other, cock stirring as he rubbed against his captain. Dick held firm and crushed him against the tree, tongue swiping across his cut lip like he already owned him.

 

As far as Ron was concerned, he did. In that moment he would’ve done anything Dick asked of him. He readied to be ordered to his knees, he _hungered_ for it. He parted his lips in eager submission and the Alpha’s tongue licked at him in covetous swipes. One of Ron’s clawing hands was taken in the other’s, bare fingers lacing with gloved ones and held tight against their bodies. Nixon’s kiss had been an attack, almost a punishment, but Dick’s fangs were sheathed. He kissed Ron with a firm tenderness that made his knees weak. 

 

Ron moaned weakly as his head was tilted, their kiss growing deeper as his heart stuttered deep in his chest. He moved against the Alpha, testing his strength and savoring how Dick was stalwart against him.

 

_ Pin me _ , Ron wanted to beg, lashes fluttering against his cheek as he happily gave in.  _ Take me. Show me you want me half as much as I want you.  _

 

Smooth, leathered fingers slid from his nape to curl around his throat. A pathetic whimper left Ron’s lips and he tilted his head back, breaking the kiss as he laid the crest of his throat in the man’s palm. “ _ Alpha _ .”

 

“Good boy,” Dick rasped into his ear, mouth grazing the chilled rim. 

 

Ron mourned the loss of contact when Dick’s hand left his throat to cup his cheek, thumb rubbing lovingly just under his eye. Their cheeks rubbed together in a purposeful grind. He was being scent marked. It made him shiver for a whole different reason. He wanted the Alpha’s lips again before he lost his chance. And his nerve.

 

“Thank you.” Dick pressed the words into his cheek with a kiss. “I didn’t see how bad Lewis was. None of us did. He told me what you did. I want to be angry but I’m just so grateful. I knew how much he drank but I couldn’t see how deep the pain went.”

 

It was a shameful admittance and Dick pressed his face up against the other Alpha, a weak rumble shaking his throat. Ron closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Dick’s waist. They couldn’t be much closer but he held tight in a reassuring touch. They simply breathed together, fingers running over whatever they could reach as they scented with an unhurried rhythm. 

 

“Lew told me what he did and said,” Dick confessed, pulling back just enough to meet Ron’s eyes. The intimacy was shocking and Ron wanted to look away but he held strong. There wasn’t any more room to run. He couldn’t escape with his company or the jumble of war. This moment was just for them - stripped of rank and status, raw with emotion of two men who weren’t used to being so open. 

 

Ron sucked in a breath when a thumb brushed the cut on his lip.

 

“He didn’t tell me about this,” Dick stated in displeasure, knuckles grazing the man’s cheek. “You saved my mate and he lashed out.”

 

“He was angry,” Ron replied lamely.

 

“He shouldn’t have hurt you,” Dick tisked sharply, fangs showing for just a moment. “Ron, he...he stepped out of place with what he did in more ways than one. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.”

 

Ron felt the first real flicker of hope and he tried to think of something clever but when he spoke it was that same deadpan that always frightened his company. “Were you expecting silk sheets and candles?”

 

“Ideally,” Dick griped, squeezing the hand he still had trapped in his own. “Lewis, Carwood, you...Ron, you all deserve better than a war time romance.” He clenched his eyes shut tight and Ron could smell the distress on him. When he opened them again, those stunning blue eyes held shame. “I know none of this would’ve happened if it wasn’t for being thrown together for all this mess. I wouldn’t have ever imagined myself taking an Alpha mate, and then both of us falling for an Omega. Or for another Alpha.” His lips quirked up. “A man can only be so greedy before God strikes him down.”

 

“It’s not greed, it’s…” The word _love_ stuck in his throat. Was it? Was that this undeniable, ever present pressure stuck between his ribs? His ridiculous little far-off crush on Dick had turned into this breathtaking, compulsive feeling of wanting to be close to the Alpha. Kissing Nixon had left a brand on his lips that even Dick couldn’t lick away. And Carwood... _ oh _ , sweet Carwood, with his sunny smile and his gentle eyes and a scent that made Ron want to bury himself in his throat and between his strong thighs. 

 

“We’re doing this all backwards,” Dick chuckled lowly. “ _Again_. For the second time. I’m a terrible Alpha, I guess.”   
  


“You’re perfect.” The words floated out from between Ron’s lips before he could stop them and his cheeks burned even in the harsh chill. Gloved hands cupped his cheeks and tilted his head up. They were smooth, cool, and it was easy to obey the silent command to look at him. Ron breathed deep and rumbled quietly in content. Winters smelled safe and he wanted to wrap himself up in the Alpha. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,” Dick urged, thumbs rubbing warm spots into the other Alpha’s cheeks. “Ron, if you’re not interested, I understand. Lew is aggressive at the best of times but he didn’t need to bully you like he did earlier. He’s your superior and if...if you’re offended, if you want to press charges…”

 

“God no,” Ron swore, squeezing the man’s hand so hard his knuckles ached. 

 

“That’s a relief,” Dick sighed, a gentle smile turning his lips. “It’s a little late to ask this, but...would you be interested in being courted?”

 

Ron’s heart was beating so hard he was sure the other Alpha could feel it against his chest. “By?”

 

“Me, Lew.” Dick was turning a little pink with embarrassment himself. “I suppose traditionally you would court Carwood yourself. We still need to talk to him about this. Though, from the way he talks about you, I’m sure he’s just been waiting to ask us about the possibility.”

 

Ron dragged his teeth over the split in his lip and let the pain fuel his courage to ask the question he had not yet dared. “But do _you_ want _me_?”

 

Dick looked taken aback. “What?”

 

“I’m not an extra,” Ron grit out, digging his heels in as he held on to the last shred of doubt he had about all this. “I’m not a trophy. And I’m not going to be a spare body to keep one of your mates warm when you can’t be there. If we’re doing this, _really_ doing this, you have to mean it.” He swallowed thickly and his heart hurt so badly it felt like a physical wound. “Because I mean it, Dick. Maybe you’re right and this is just desperation and proximity and a few well placed potential mating bonds...but I want it.”

 

“Because it could end any day?”

 

“Because it feels real,” Ron professed, voice crackling as he tried to keep his head on straight. “Because I’ve never felt like this with anyone. You, Lewis, Carwood...you feel good. You feel _right_. It sounds ridiculous but-”

 

Lips pressed against his and swallowed his protest. He was grateful for the reprieve. Ron splayed a hand along the Alpha’s back and allowed himself one more long press against his fit form before they parted. 

 

“Sir,” Ron muttered, unsure what came next.   
  


“Yes.” Dick brushed their noses with a smile. “Yes, God yes, I want you. Every letter...Ron, you  don’t  know how much they kept me sane through the past few months. I slipped so hard. I didn’t want to tell them, and every letter…” He trailed off, sighing once more. “Thank you.”

 

Ron rubbed against the palms still cupping his face. “You kept me just as sane. I was bed ridden, useless, and those letters got me through it.” A ghost of a smile tugged his lips. “The Omegas in my company thought I had some sweetheart holed away back in England.”

 

That piqued his curiosity. “Yeah? How so?”

 

“I…” Ron was reluctant to admit it but there were no more secrets. “I used to brush the letters against my throat before I sealed them. I hoped you’d catch it when you opened it and...God, it sounds so foolish out loud.”

 

“I did,” Dick admitted, vividly remembering how he’d breathe deep when he unsealed the envelopes. Pine and Alpha musk - it would make his heart stutter every time. Nixon’s joke had actually been true and it strangely made him happy. “God, Ron, were we courting before either of us realized it?”

 

Ron shook his head, a small chuckle escaping him. “Maybe. Maybe I was, at least.”

 

“We are-” Dick bit off his words, shaking his head. “Okay. Okay, Ron. I’ll tell you what Carwood says.” He paused, head tilting curiously. “Wait, you came here for something.”

 

Ron snuffed and gently pushed the Alpha back a few steps. The cold was acute without Dick pressed up against him but he shook it off. He bent down to take up his helmet, sliding it back into place. “Dike, sir.”

 

“Oh, right,” Dick grunted in disappointment. “What has he done now?”

 

o0o

 

Lipton knelt beside Jackson’s foxhole, hands clasped tight in front of him as he gave the shivering Omega a smile. Grant was huddled up next to him, rifle disappearing into the fold of his blanket. “Hey, Gene, Grant. How are you boys holding up?”

 

“A-okay, Sarge,” Grant replied, a lump in the blanket telling Lipton he was getting a thumbs up. “The kid’s holding up fine.”

 

“It’s better,” Jackson promised. He didn’t look quite so drawn and his teeth weren’t chattering. That was a vast improvement than when they arrived. 

 

“First Sergeant Lipton!” 

 

Lipton did his best not to roll his eyes. He got to his feet and turned, putting on a more polite smile for the approaching lieutenant. “Lieutenant, sir.”

 

Dike’s expression was sour even under the cover of night. He looked sickly with the light of the snow reflecting back on his face and the tight scowl did nothing to help. “Battalion needs you.”

 

_Dick?_ “Is something wrong, sir?”

 

“Your Battalion Executive Officer has issued an order,” Dike bit out curtly. “I hope you’re not disobeying a direct order?”

 

“No, sir, of course not, sir,” Lipton replied, exasperation threading faintly through his words. He got a waved hand dismissal and he left with the proper salute. The last thing Lipton wanted was to set Dike off. It would either end in an infamous blow up or the lieutenant would get so wound up he’d disappear for the next five hours. Lipton wasn’t ready to make another round of excuses to his superior officers on why Dike wasn’t around.

 

The path to Battalion CP was becoming a familiar one in the past few days. Lipton trudged his way through the crisp slush and counted his blessings that it hadn’t snowed much throughout the day. It was dark, there was no denying that, but the sky was so clear that he could follow the markers. They were just notches in the trees, tire tracks, but he was getting good at reading them. Soon enough he was among foxholes and jeeps. He wasn’t sure where Dick’s foxhole was but he knew Nixon’s by heart. His mate had been feeling better recently and had fortified his hole, digging deeper and setting up a second tarp. 

 

Lipton knelt beside said foxhole and fisted a corner of the tarp, peeking inside. It reeked of both his mates and he could see a blanket lump. “Sir?”

 

“Get in here,” Nixon commanded, a pale hand stretching out for the sergeant to take. Lipton laced their fingers and eased down into the hole. It wasn’t nearly deep enough to stand in but crouching was easy and Nixon had obviously widened it like he was expecting company. Lipton barely had a moment to greet him before he was yanked down beside his mate and trapped into a kiss. Lipton laughed and settled beside him, pulling off his helmet and happily giving into the contact. Nixon tasted bitter but he had color back in his face. 

 

The tarp flapped noisily as another body thumped down into the hole. Lipton chittered into his mate’s mouth as he welcome Dick’s scent and touch. The Alpha squeezed in against his other side and he was glad to be crushed between them. It was only slightly warmer in the foxhole between the three of them and the tarps but a little went a long way. 

 

Lipton broke the kiss with a soft hum. “Not that I don’t mind this, but the lieutenant said you needed to see me.”

 

“We do,” Dick affirmed as he unfolded his own blanket. He spread it over the three of them and they huddled in close, shoulders pressed and noses seeking out cheeks to nuzzle. Dick waited until he could smell himself on his Omega mate again before he continued. “We want to talk to you about something.”

 

Lipton frowned curiously as he nosed behind his Alpha’s ear. “Does it have something to do with Lieutenant’s Speirs scents all over you both?”

 

“Call him ‘Ron’ for Christ’s sake,” Nixon scoffed, humor in his tone. “You better get used to it when it’s just us.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Carwood,” Dick rumbled, rubbing his thigh beneath the blanket. “Some things happened and we got you here the second I thought Easy could spare you.”

 

“Is he okay?”

 

“He’s fine,” Dick assured him, still wondering exactly how to frame the past twenty four hours. “He actually procured some herbs from a native and got together a tea for Nix. Apparently, our boy over here was sick.”

 

Lipton’s mouth dropped open and his head whipped around. “Lewis! I knew it!”

 

“Don’t use the mom tone on me,” Nixon whined pathetically. “I’m fine now. I’m drinking the tea three times a day just like Ron told me. I feel miles better. Look.” He raised his hand out from under the blanket and Lipton watched it carefully. “See? No shakes.”

 

“I suppose,” the Omega mused, eyeing his mate’s fingers. It was true. Besides the twitching from the cold, they were much more steady than before. The smudges under his eyes weren’t as pronounced. He must have been getting more sleep than the scarce cat naps he’d been operating under before. 

 

“We kissed him.”

 

Nixon’s words startled Lipton out of his thoughts and he let out an undignified noise. He rubbed his mouth as if to wipe away the embarrassing sound. “You _what_ , exactly?”

 

“Not at the same time,” Nixon explained sheepishly. “Uh, I did after I kind of went off on him. And then Dick over there did it later to kind of seal the deal, so to speak.”

 

“I did it because I was grateful, and to make sure he knew we were serious,” Dick defended. 

 

Their Omega looked between them with mounting disbelief. “You _kissed_ him. Both of you? He _let_ you?” He shot a particularly nasty glare at Nixon. “What do you mean ‘went off’? Did you hurt him?”

 

“I may have bitten him a little too hard?” Nixon yelped as his thigh was pinched. “Car!”

 

“You’re such a brat,” Lipton huffed.

 

Dick awed at his Omega. “Aren’t you angry?”

 

“Angry?” Lipton blinked rather owlishly at him. He looked down at the blanket and rooted through his thoughts, stirring up his feelings to tag and label. He had such a wide range of emotions when it came to his mates and learning this...he couldn’t find even a drop of malice in him about it. His cheeks flared rosy red as he pictured Nixon pinning Speirs and kissing him, tongues twining between the pink seam of their mouths. The image shifted and Dick was using his bulk to cover Speirs, holding him down and dragging his lips down his jaw to settle at the hollow of his throat.

 

Lipton shook his head to clear it before rubbing both of his mates’ knees. “Jealous, maybe. I would’ve loved to see it. Maybe took a turn.”

 

Nixon let out a startled laugh. “Jesus, I love you. I thought for sure you were going to sock me.”

 

“For doing something I wanted to do? Not likely.” Lipton settled lower under the blanket, grabbing them both and urging them as close as possible. He chittered contently as they pressed in. “So what’s going on? Was this a one time thing for both of you?”

 

“I was hoping-” Nixon quickly corrected himself. “- _we_ were going to ask you if you have any interest in Ron? Romantically, I mean.” He nosed at the Omega’s shoulder. “I’ve seen how you are with him and those damn _looks_ , Car.”

 

“So you kissed him because you think I’m in love with him?” Lipton puzzled.

 

“I kissed him because I wanted to kiss him,” Nixon admitted. “And I would’ve never let myself want that if I didn’t think both of my mates did.” He bussed his nose over the Omega’s jaw. “You’re the most important things to me. I just…”

 

“You did that thing you do where you make decisions for us,” Lipton scolded lightly with a fond smile. He tilted his head a little to allow the Alpha to fully bury his face in his neck. “No, Lewis, I’m not mad. For someone so calculated, you sure are impulsive.” He turned his head and grabbed Dick’s hand under the blanket to give it a squeeze. “Was it good?”

 

“Very,” Dick husked, eyes still roaming over his mate’s face. “We’re asking if you would be interested in courting Ron?”

 

Lipton puffed in disbelief. “Court him? He’s…well, he’s not really into Alphas, is he?”

 

“He’s a knotlicker just like the rest of us, trust me,” Nixon drawled crudely, getting a hard look from his Alpha mate. “What? It’s true? Okay, fine.” He rolled his eyes and he put on a posh, overly polite tone. “I personally find him very agreeable and handsome. I would be quite pleased to court him and explore my heart’s yearning. And if he - and both of you - were so inclined, I would happily accept him into our triad.”

 

Dick made an ugly snorting sound trying to contain his laughter.

 

“And,” Nixon drew out. “I’ve wanted him to fuck me since Toccoa.”

 

Lipton slapped a hand over his mouth to smother his shocked sound. Wide, stunned eyes stared at the shrugging Alpha. 

 

“I like him. A _lot_!” Nixon pressed. “I just got tired of hiding it. Do you think I would’ve done what I did if I didn’t think you both wanted the same thing? Those nights in Toccoa I spent with him kept me grounded. He’s…”

 

“A source of strength,” Lipton finished bashfully, glancing at Dick. “Not that you both aren’t everything I need but-”

 

“Ron feels like he belongs here, with us,” Dick finished. “Trust me, I understand.”

 

“You’re our Pack Alpha, for all of us, you should be our strength,” Lipton explained lamely, the words sitting wrong on his tongue as he said it.  

 

Dick curled an arm around his Omega’s shoulders and gentled him closer until their foreheads touched. They both sighed at the soft contact and their breaths mingled. “Sweetheart, a Pack Alpha is only as strong as his pack, and his mates. I need both of you more than you need me.”

 

“How do you feel about Ron?” Lipton asked carefully. 

 

“It seems like everytime I look up and need something, he’s there,” Dick began, mulling over his thoughts. “It feels like it did with Lew. _Easy_. I want him close and it’s not the same way I want the pack close. I can’t call it love and I don’t have a bond tug like you do, Car, but it’s just as strong as what I feel for you two. Just...underdeveloped.” His teeth threatened to chatter and he drew his legs up closer. “It’s too cold for this.”

 

“It’s too cold for anything,” Nixon griped. 

 

Lipton chewed thoughtfully at the side of his mouth. “Dick, you wrote to him, what’s your honest opinion of him? Do you think he means it? I mean, I don’t doubt him. His courting gift was real enough.”

 

Dick pointedly looked at said scarf that was tucked into his mate’s jacket and at his throat. “He’s a good man, and he has no reason to lie about his feelings.”

 

“For what he says of them,” Nixon threw in. “You said the same thing about Car too at first.”

 

“You did?” Lipton teased, rubbing his shoulder. “What, nothing about my dazzling eyes?”

 

Both Alphas laughed but there was a stutter in them from the cold.

 

“I like him alot,” Dick stated honestly, rubbing the back of his hand across his cheek. He grinned at his mates and they waited, held their breath. “And he’s handsome, yes. Ridiculously so.”

 

“You love the way he looks at you, Dick,” Nixon accused sweetly, nosing just below Lipton’s ear as he lowered his voice to a hush. “He looks at him like all Alphas want to be looked at.”

 

“Yeah?” Lipton breathed. “Like they hung the sun and the moon?”

 

“And the stars,” Nixon chuckled. 

 

“I feel as if I’m being made fun of in a joke I’m not in on,” Dick deadpanned with a narrowed glare.

 

“What did you and Ron write to each other about?” Lipton inquired distractingly, testing the name on his tongue. He liked it. 

 

Dick shrugged. “Where he was, his injuries, and when he was in the aid station he talked about his family. What he wanted to do after the war.”

 

“No way,” Nixon awed. “Lieutenant Ronald Shed-All-Mercy-And-Remorse-To-Become-The -Perfect-Soldier-I-Live-For-War Speirs talked about something after the war?”

 

“Nothing extensive,” Dick tisked. “Just about buying land. He wants to design his own house, make something for himself. He’d had to share with his siblings his whole life, he’s ready to have something of his own.”

 

“We had to pry that kind of intel out of him,” Lipton chuckled, recalling how he and Nixon had all but pestered the lieutenant to open up. “Lucky bastard.”

 

Dick’s heart gave a little skip. He hadn’t realized how difficult it was for Ron to open up to people he liked. “He opened up pretty easily in his letters.”

 

“Yeah, well, he’s in love with you,” Nixon declared, nuzzling down at the blue folds of Lipton’s scarf. “He’s in love with _you_ too, sweetling.”

 

Lipton pawed at him, chittering shyly. “I-I don’t want to seem greedy. I know an Omega is bound to feel a potential bond with lots of Alphas in a lifetime. This one feels different, like what I felt when I got close to you guys. All my boys are so scared of him but I’ve never felt that. It’s just-”

 

“-safety.”

 

Lipton nudged Nixon for finishing his sentence but the sentiment was true. “I want to court him. I want to know more about him and what comes of this.”

 

“What an adult way of saying it,” Dick teased before he took the Omega’s cute mouth in a kiss. Lipton pawed at his chest to push him away. “What’s wrong?”

 

“We only do this if you want to, Alpha,” Lipton pressed. “This is up to you.”

 

“Sweetheart,” Nixon chuckled fondly.

 

“I’m serious.” The set of those light hazel eyes told Dick his mate wouldn’t be moved.

 

“I am too,” Dick promised. “I want this. Whether we move any more forward than we already have is up to you.”

 

Nixon laid an arm across his mates. “You know I’m in. I bullied you into admitting you liked Carwood. This time it’s all on you.”

 

“Agreed,” Lipton added. “If he’s interested, I mean.”

 

“Say it,” Dick challenged, looking between them. “I want to hear it out loud.”   
  


“I want him,” Nixon affirmed.

 

Lipton nodded. “I want him with us. All of us.”

 

“The aye’s have it,” Dick chuckled happily, head resting against the packed dirt. “What are we doing, boys? I’ve never heard of so many people together  before .”

 

“If anyone can do it, we can,” Lipton assured him, rubbing his cheek against his shoulder. “Besides, Dick, we’re paratroopers. We’re supposed to be surrounded.”

 

o0o

 

When Lipton returned to his foxhole for a nap, he found Webster there. Web was yawning into his fist but smiling at him, knees tucked up to his chest. He huffed in amusement and settled down beside the younger Omega, slinging an arm around him. The movement jostled Web a little and he picked up a surprising scent. Lipton rubbed his nose against the boy’s cheek with a curious hum and got a blush.

 

Lipton tisked teasingly in his ear and squeezed his little poet’s shoulder. “Were you bothering Lieutenant Speirs, David?”

 

“No, sir,” Web bumped him before snuggling into his side, rubbing his face on his shoulder. “Speirs stopped by to see you. He gave me this hat.”

 

Lipton snuffed curiously and tilted the other Omega’s head back to look at it. That’s where the scent was coming from. So it wasn’t just food Speirs had given his boy. “It’s nice. Where did he get it?”

 

“Where does he get anything?” Web snorted.

 

Lipton scratched idly along Web’s nape with a thoughtful pout. “David, you’ve had some pretty high end schooling?”

 

“You know it,” Web hummed into his jacket, enjoying the warmth.

 

“Do you think, uh.” Lipton played with the rim of the hat, heart touched by Speirs’ concern for one of his ‘ducklings’ as the pack called them. He expected maybe to feel a trickle of jealousy at the Alpha giving a token to Web. It could’ve been read as a courting gift in different context what with Speirs a young, virile Alpha and his David as pretty and well-bred as he was. But instead of all that ugliness there was just affection. He knew Web well by now. If it was more, Web would’ve told him first thing. 

 

“It wasn’t a courting gift or anything!” Web blurted out, picking up his head. “I think he just felt sorry for me. Everyone knows I’m yours, even Dog Company. And our whole company knows he gave you that scarf, that he-”

 

“David,” Lipton chuckled, brushing a thumb over the Omega’s lip to hush him. Web pouted a little but he just patted his cheek. “I know. Trust me. If the lieutenant wanted you, you’d know. I think everyone would know. I’ve heard some whispers about him coming through and acting strange. I think you would’ve come to me first, hm?”   
  


“Of course I would,” Web insisted. The poor boy looked suddenly tormented, like the idea that the small exchange of goodwill could have been interrupted as romantic just now hit him. Not one person who had mentioned the incident to Lipton had even remotely implied that they thought Speirs was sniffing around his boys. Everybody just seemed confused.

 

“I know.” He rubbed just under one of those brilliant blue eyes. “Who did you come to the first time you and Gene kissed?”

 

“You.” 

 

“And when Guarnere flirted with you seriously for the first time?”

 

“You?”   
  
“And when you turned him down?”   
  
“Also you.” 

 

“And,” Lipton drew out. “The second you realized you felt the bond tug with Lieb?”

 

Web wriggled, clearly remembering the night he crawled into Lipton’s bunk and shook the Omega awake with trembling fingers and a cold sweat. He’d been in a fever pitch of a ramble about how he’d never felt the tug for an Alpha before, how he was worried Liebgott didn’t feel it back. He’d gone on such a hushed rant about how he hadn’t even finished school yet, how was he supposed to court a mate?  _ He always acts like I’m a nuisance, there’s no way he feels the same! _

 

“You.”

 

“Exactly.” He playfully pinched Web’s cheek and got one of those smiles that drove the Alphas crazy. “Maybe another kind of Omega would get jealous but I know you. That wasn’t what I was going to ask.”

 

“Good,” Web sighed in relief. “Then what?”

 

He dropped his hand back to Web’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “I was going to ask, brat, if you believed in love at first sight?”

 

“ ‘In that book which is my memory, on the first page of the chapter that is the day when I first met you, appear the words, ‘ _ Here begins a new life _ ’,” Web recited. “Loosely translated. My Italian is horrendous. It’s Dante, it’s pure emotion.”

 

Lipton gave him the ‘look’ and he hurried to get to the point.

 

“Yes, yes I do,” Web insisted.

 

Lipton rested fully against the side of the hole, mulling over the flowery words and how he thought about Ron Speirs. “Do you think you can see someone across a military camp and never speak to them again, and be in love?”

 

Web wound an arm around the other Omega’s waist and hugged him. “Yeah, I do.” 

 

“Even if you’re already in love?” Lipton seemed to be musing to himself now. “Even if you have two perfect mates who couldn’t love you anymore even if they tried?”

 

“That’s not how love works,” Web pointed out softly. “There’s no limit to love. It’s boundless.”

 

“You sound like Nix,” Lipton snorted.

 

Web loved when it was the two of them because Lipton let loose on his tight control, like calling his mate Nix instead of Captain Nixon. It was cute. 

 

“I don’t know, baby boy,” Lipton sighed, adjusting his helmet. Web nuzzled at him and got a little shoulder pat for it. “Maybe it’s not right to take three mates. That just seems...it’s such a sin, greed.” He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “I’m not real religious but I feel like God wouldn’t be too happy that I’m hoarding all of his best Alphas.”

 

Web laughed into his shoulder. “Christ, Mom. You think loving three guys so much you’d go to hell for them is a sin? You really are crazy about them.”

 

Lipton gave him a shake, smiling. “Shut up. I’m just trying to make sure I’m doing the right thing. I don’t want to pursue something if there’s nothing there. I like Ron much more than I should for someone I’ve only spent a handful of hours with.”

 

He realized he’d tripped up when Web grinned at him. “Oh, so its _Ron_.”

 

“Didn’t I say shut up?”

 

“Hey, Lip?” Web took his chin and turned his head to make him look. “I saw you that day when Speirs was watching us. He looked at you with a stab of hunger and you found nourishment you didn’t know you needed at the sight of him.”

 

Lipton pecked him on the lips before brushing their noses. “David, you are the sweetest thing a man could ask for.”

 

Web purred, eyes falling closed at the praise. “I mean it though. Gene and I talked about it forever. We were so surprised when you got with Winters and Nixon instead. I’m just glad to be right. Ow!” He pouted when Lipton smacked his cheek. “Gene was just as smug!”

 

Lipton laughed and hushed him. He cupped Web’s nape again and brought their heads together, helmets clacking as he held him close. The last of his nerves melted away and he slumped against the other Omega. Web purred sweetly and firmly tugged him forward. He went with a grunt of protest, closing his eyes as his helmet was taken off and his head met the soft of the Omega’s stomach. 

 

“Get some sleep. I’ll watch everything.”

 

Lipton tried to object but all that came out was a tired slur. Fingers pet through his hair and he fell asleep instantly, chittering faintly as he breathed in his friend’s scent. He wasn’t sure if everything was okay but in that moment he felt like it was. And that was enough for now.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Bastogne II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roe and Webster focused chapter <3  
> Also a reminder that I'm taking heavy liberties with the Bastogne arc, changes to canon and whatnot

**_The Next Day_ **

  


Roe had been given the go-ahead from Winters to head over to Third Battalion to get resupplied, to take a rifleman, and to be careful. Medical supplies were painfully scarce and the trip was needed. Roe sent the other medic, Spina, off on the mission instead, reluctant to leave the men or try to navigate the woods again by himself. He’d told Spina about his failed attempt to find Third on his own and how he was admittedly spooked to try it again. The shelling Easy took did nothing but make Roe want to white knuckle it amongst his pack.

 

Spina didn’t mind one bit. He knew how tightly Roe liked to circle the pack.

 

“You know, he told me he’s a Goddamn virgin,” Babe griped as he led Spina through the fog and snow of the Ardennes forest.

 

“Who?” the medic asked. He’d lost track of the conversation.

 

“The replacement in my foxhole, Julian,” Babe clarified. “Goddamn virgin. Just a kid.”

 

Spina shook his head with a little laugh. “The only virgin I know is the Virgin Mary.”

 

Babe turned his head to say something else about Julian but came to face the medic’s dirty armband. The red cross there reminded him of one of the reasons he’d agreed to accompany Spina. The Beta was known for keeping secrets and being a quiet confident with the pack. He knew if they talked it wouldn’t go any further.

 

 

“I bet you wish it was a different doc out here with you,” Spina teased, insightful as always. “You ain’t exactly my type.”

 

“That obvious?” Babe grumbled.

 

“Only for anyone with eyes.”

 

“Great,” Babe huffed. He chewed on his lip, small fangs grazing the chapped flesh. “I really admire Doc. Never seen anyone with nerves like that. He’s tough as a bullet and can hit you twice as hard, know what I mean?”

 

“Oh yeah, he’s got a razor sharp tongue for an Omega,” Spina agreed. “I mean, I know my fair share of tough Omegas, but Gene’s made out of steel.”

 

“Except when he’s with wounded,” Babe mused, accent hitching up as he remembered all those times he’d seen Eugene hunched over a bleeding man, speaking softly before giving firm orders that usually saved a life. His hands were perfect in Babe’s opinion and he’d been lucky enough to feel them on his own. Long fingers, strong, but full of such heart wrenching gentleness. His palms were carved for cradling, soothing, smoothing over sweat damp brows and along thundering pulses. And Eugene’s body was as perfect as the rest of him. Lithe with solid shoulders and legs that strode with more certainty than any Alpha could muster. He was fast, too. Babe awed at how the other Omega could run so swift in a crouch or dodge around trees like they were nothing, rolling and tumbling through the underbrush to get to wounded like it was some kind of track meet. Eugene had a serious brow but his eyes...they took Babe’s breath away. They were so dark from a distance but he’d been close to the Omega in the foxhole and he knew shadows gave way to the grey blue of a rain-dark sky. And that mouth-

 

Babe shook his head. “Just sayin’. A guy could really fall for him.”

 

“Why don’t you just tell him?” Spina grouched. “Gene’s real oblivious to some stuff. I know half a dozen of the guys have tried to court him but they all gave up ‘cause he never even acknowledged them. I think he’s only turned one guy down officially and only ‘cause Luz finally told him what was happening.”

 

Babe didn’t know that. “Yeah?”

 

“Yep,” Spina assured, popping the ‘p’ hard as he checked behind him for any new shadows. “I’ve never seen him look at an Alpha like that, really. Come to think of it, besides Web, I don’t see him much look at anyone. But those two ain’t like that despite all those sordid fucking fantasies some of the Alphas have.”

 

A sharp feeling cut through Babe’s gut and he frowned. Yeah, he knew first hand how oblivious Eugene was. Earlier in the day during the shelling, Eugene had ducked and rolled himself right into his half-ass foxhole. They’d gotten tangled together in a flail of limbs and he didn’t have a chance to enjoy it. Eugene had been hyper focused, eyes darting everywhere but on Babe even as he righted the medic and helped him shove his helmet back on. He’d asked Babe if he’d kept any morphine from Holland and then was on his way to answer the anguished cry of Penkala.

 

“Guess he’s not really looking for anyone,” Babe conceded with a heavy heart.

 

Spina took a hand out of his pocket and shoved the Omega. “Hey. Stop that. He looks at you.”

 

“Does he?” Babe doubted. “Looked right through me earlier. Sometimes when I talk to him he doesn’t even register me.”

 

“He was in medic mode,” Spina defended. “You get tunnel vision when you hear someone calling for you. And Doc’s got a lot on his mind, ‘ya know? I told you, he’s focused.”

 

He shrugged. “I guess.”

 

“Give it a shot, idiot. Jeeze.” Spina squinted into the distance. “Babe, where the hell are we?”

 

Babe took a good look around and cursed. “Ah, fuck.”

 

o0o

 

**_Nightfall_ **

 

Under playful suggestion from the pack, Eugene went to find Lt. Dike that night for the aid kit the man was sure to have stashed away. That meant at least three syrettes and two bandages if the kit was fresh. He found the lieutenant in his foxhole and managed to get him to give it up.

 

“I don’t plan on getting hit.”

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

Eugene started to walk away when he heard a hoarse cough. He followed it and his nose caught a sweet, cakey scent. “Heffron? Hey, Heffron, you okay?”

 

Babe shot him a surprising glare as he started to rip off his socked hands and the gloves beneath them. Eugene flinched at that. The cough sounded rough and had been going on for more than a day. He was obviously getting sick and the medic was worried about him. And he needed his aid kit if he had it.

 

“Gene, what is with the Heffron-bullshit?” Babe snapped at him, working on the button of his pants. “You know my name. Why don’t you use it?”

 

Eugene’s brows knitted up. “It’s Edward, right?”

 

“ _Edward_? Are you serious?” Babe hissed, looking offended. “Only the Goddamn nuns call me ‘Edward’.”

 

While Eugene had no idea what was going on, Babe was both fuming and hurting. No matter how close he got to Eugene, it was always still so formal. Half the time he swore that when Eugene looked at him he saw only a faceless soldier, another Easy man to make friends with. Eugene rarely ever saw _him_ \- the Omega who was obviously so in love with him that the whole pack made fun of him behind his back. But now seeing the medic look so earnest and confused like a sad puppy, he couldn’t stay mad at him.

 

“Gene,” Babe sighed, picking back up his gloves. “Just...nevermind. I’m gonna’ take a piss.”

 

“I need to know whether you kept your morphine from Holland?”

 

And there it was, the final straw. He didn’t give a shit about him or his cough. He just wanted supplies. _Figures_. “No. You asked me already, remember?”

 

Eugene’s eyes darted down to the snow in thought. “No, I don’t recall.”

 

 _I knew it. Doesn’t remember me from a hole in the ground._ “I’m tryin’ to take a piss, Doc, less you wanna follow me?” Babe snipped before he trudged away towards the thicker cluster of trees.

 

“I’m sorry,” Eugene muttered, but the other Omega was already long gone. He scrubbed a hand over his face before he continued on. He got a hint from Smokey about scissors, some morphine from Third Platoon, hot coffee to warm his belly, and a vague statement about Joe Toye missing something. Smokey really was a lifesaver sometimes.

 

Eugene hated the OP, the barest thing of a treeline where their half of the forest cut off into No Man’s Land. Across the stretch of snowy field and broken stumps was another line of forest - the German’s line. It was what they watched night and day, waiting for the attack to come. It was dead silent out in OP and men went into their shifts out there with a heavy heart and enough dread to fill their bellies.

 

He dropped to the ground and army crawled towards the outpost that was on the very edge - one covered in branches and dug only deep enough for the heads to be seen. There was two of them - McClung and Toye. Toye’s smell was raw and musky, so classically Alpha it was hard to miss. There were few Alphas who actually smelled like they would put their fangs in your throat, visceral and old school like he’d fight a suitor for your hand. It was attractively thoroughbred, if you were into that sort of thing.

 

Though Eugene was not, it seemed as if another Omega was.

 

Toye half turned and his arm shot, pistol in hand, but relaxed when he saw it was just him. But Eugene wasn’t looking at Toye’s relieved face, he was looking at the Omega curled up in his lap. Luz, who Eugene could have sworn he’d seen awake every minute of every day since they’d arrived, had his face in Toye’s shoulder and was fast asleep. His legs were straddling the Alpha and he was curled up against him, hands loosely buried in the pockets of the Alpha’s jacket. No one could have mistaken it for anything other than intimate.

 

Toye turned back to look at the line. The pistol was laid down at his side once more and his gloved hand laid along Luz’s back, probably returning to the position is was originally in.

 

“Ah,” Eugene breathed. “You guys okay?”

 

“They got hot food,” McClung bitched, nodding toward the other line. “Can you smell it?”

 

“Shut up,” Toye hissed through his fangs. “He _just_ fucking got to sleep.”

 

“Dike won’t like this,” Eugene pointed out, keeping his voice low.

 

“Dike can bite the fattest part of my ass, Doc,” Toye snarked sharply. “Ain’t never let a Beta tell me what to do in my life, not gonna’ start now. He stays right here with me.”

 

Eugene didn’t miss the possessive way Toye’s hand rubbed down Luz’s back. “You tell the lieutenant that.”

 

“Trust me, I will.”

 

“Joe,” Eugene began firmly. “You missing something?”

 

“Home,” Toye sassed.

 

“Ask him to dance, Doc,” McClung joked, his voice a little weak as a cold chill shuddered through him.

 

There was a burst of gunfire and they all ducked their heads. Toye’s hand settled protectively over Luz’s head, fingers digging into his hair. The Omega’s helmet was laying with his radio on the other side of McClung.

 

“Toye,” Eugene tried again, putting some iron in his voice. “Show me your feet.”

 

Toye made an annoyed noise and rolled his eyes. “You watch the goddamn line, McClung.” He held Luz tight and kicked up one of his feet. The light reflected off the snow showed it was wrapped up in blanket scraps instead of a shoe.

 

Eugene’s jaw dropped. “Where are your boots?”

 

“In Washington, up General Taylor’s ass,” Toye bit out. The bitterness was palpable.

 

Eugene muttered a few choices curses in French before switching back. “I can’t believe this.”

 

“I can move better in bare feet, Doc,” Toye tried to appease, thumb rubbing circles along Luz’s shoulder.

 

Eugene tapped the Alpha in the back of the helmet with a scowl. “What the hell happened?”

 

“Took them off to dry my goddamn socks, they got blown to hell, okay?” Toye finally admitted.

 

“Joe, you need to take care of yourself,” Eugene pressed. “What’s your size?”  
  
“Nine. Just like everybody else.”

 

“I’ll see what I can do. Try to keep them dry.”

 

Eugene headed back to his own foxhole but made a stop at Sisk and Perconte’s hole. He rifled through Perconte’s bag and found some much needed scissors. He passed by Guarnere who called for him but he waved him off. Eugene followed the singing of two Alphas he least expected to be doing it - Alley and Liebgott. It was good to see Alley smiling again and bonded even more closely to the men than before. But Eugene would never forget the Alpha dazed and bleeding on that table, whimpering while Lipton tried to keep him calm.

 

“USO, picking up syrettes,” Eugene jested as he dropped to his knees beside their hole, interrupting their singing. “Alley, Liebgott, you got any?”  


Liebgott shrugged apologetically. “Nope, got used in Holland, Doc.”

 

Alley dug into his aid kit and pulled out a box, handing it over. “You ain’t using this stuff are you, Doc? I mean, personal like?”

 

Eugene rolled his eyes. “You feeling okay, Alley? Cold getting to you?”

 

Alley shook his head. “I’m all healed up. Some of the scars itch. But I told Mom, and I’ll tell you, I am _fine_. Don’t gotta worry about me.”

 

“Speaking of worrying,” Liebgott cut in. “You’ve got bookworm infesting your foxhole, Doc.”

 

Eugene tisked and raised a finger at him. “Play nice.”

 

He left them and their singing picked back up.

 

“Hey, Doc.” Guarnere had followed him and matched his steps, their shoulders brushing. “Doc, I still got the itching. Everytime I pee, it’s murder.

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry, but I just don’t have penicillin for your pirouette,” Eugene apologized, rushing up to Peacock and squatting down in front of him.

 

“My what?” Guarnere puzzled.

 

“Lieutenant,” Guarnere addressed Peacock. “Make sure you move around a little, get your blood flowing.”

 

“I can’t feel my feet,” the Beta confessed.

 

“That’s why you gotta’ move around,” Eugene urged as politely as he could manage. “So you don’t get trench foot.”

 

“Should I take my boots off?”

 

“Uh-uh, all you gotta’ do is loosen them up,” Eugene soothed, seeing the flash of panic on the man’s face. “And keep moving.”

 

Eugene got up and turned back to Guarnere. He could see the pain on his face. “Sergeant, I’m sorry. Look, I know it must be hell but I can’t help you with this, all right? Just drink lots of water.” He pointed his finger at him like he had with Liebgott. “And stay away from the Omegas.”

 

Guarnere pouted at him, truly pouted. “Doc, come on! I don’t do nothin’. And water? It’s pissing that hurts.”

 

Buck rushed up to them in a frenzy. “Shut it. Shut the hell up! What’s going on here, Bill? Who the hell’s singing?”

 

Eugene did what he usually did when the officers spoke. He backed up and made himself small, almost ducking behind one of the trees to stay out of the way. With most companies, enlisted men and officers didn’t really interact and were kept mostly separate. In Easy it was different when it came to those considered pack but that didn’t mean there wasn’t little sub collections in their overall pack. Buck was more in line with Malarkey, Muck, Guarnere, those kind of guys. Eugene was usually more comfortable with Lipton and Web, Spina, Jackson, Luz. It’s not that they all didn’t care about each other but they were still young men, cliques were bound to form.

 

And lately Bucks’ instability had made Eugene uncomfortable.

 

“Stop them from singing,” Buck ordered, a tremble in his voice.

 

“I’ll shut them up,” Guarnere promised with a low, soothing rumble. “I got this, Buck, don’t worry. I’ll find ‘em.”

 

Eugene headed out of there the moment he saw his chance and slipped away into his own foxhole. It wasn’t as deep as it should have been, still a work in progress. Lipton was going to ream him for not making it deeper. Webster didn’t seem to mind though. His friend was hunkered down with his rifle across his chest and his head back against the dirt. He was snoozing and Eugene didn’t want to wake him. He looked exhausted. They all were. There was a wool hat under his helmet, something he’d never seen before.

 

Eugene got settled in his hole when a flare went overhead. His breath picked up with a small rush of adrenaline as gunfire sounded in the distance. But no one called for him. He took out a cord and wrapped it methodically around his freezing fingers, forcing the blood to circulate. It was a cheap trick but it got the job done.

 

“Lord, grant that I shall never seek so much to be consoled as to console,” Eugene prayed under his breath, drawing the cord tight. “To be understood as to understand, or to be loved as to love with all my heart.” He let out a long breath and closed his eyes, Babe’s angry face flashing behind his lids. “With all my heart…”

 

A chitter startled him out of his thoughts. He looked over and those unearthly blue eyes were staring back at him. “Hey.”

 

“Hey,” David croaked, voice rough from his brief nap and the cold. He cleared his throat. “You okay, buddy?”

 

Eugene nodded, unwrapping the cord to start on his other hand. He remembered the story he hadn’t yet told his best friend. “Speirs scented me the other day.”

 

David scooted closer and reached out to blanket the medic’s hand. He gently unwrapped the twine from his fingers and laced his own digits there instead, the rope falling away. This was much more effective. Eugene hummed contently as the other Omega leaned in and brushed their noses. They both had trace scents of Speirs and an overwhelming smell of Lipton. “Speirs is on you.”

 

“You too.”

 

“He gave me this hat today,” David tilted his head a little to show off the wool that covered his ears. “And food. He kind of ruffled my hair? It was...interesting.” He dragged his fingers off Eugene and rifled through his bag to find the jar of preserves he’d been gifted. He presented it with a flourish before unscrewing it for the first time. David dipped his finger into the dark berry preserve and popped it in his mouth. He sucked it clean and licked at the whorl of his fingertip, smiling brightly at the sweet taste.

 

Eugene watched intently as David dipped his finger back in and scooped out another dollop of preserve. It was eagerly offered to him and he didn’t waste a moment to get at the treat. He grabbed David’s wrist and closed his mouth around the digit, moaning softly as the berry taste exploded across his tongue. It was such a welcome relief after so many bland rations. His eyes fell shut as he lapped up every bit.

 

David chuckled at the tickling sensation. “Good, right?”

 

“God yes,” Eugene breathed, breath fanning over the damp digit. “Can I…?”

 

David chittered sweetly and took another heavy finger full, holding it up for him. Roe suckled the sweet digit between his lips and exhaled a blissful sigh. The sweetness was welcome but so was the closeness. He missed being like this to David and these kinds of intimacies used to be so easy to indulge in. Crawling into each other’s cots at Toccoa or England wasn’t quite the same as sharing a pile of hay. Since Moose had been shot, Dike had been both absent and keeping a tight eye on the pack. He often called the men out for getting ‘too chummy’ and had more than once bit out sarcastic, mean comments at Webster for his overly affectionate nature.

 

In Bastogne, Eugene was starting to become touch starved and there were only two people he wanted to indulge with. One was right here, letting him lick the jam from his finger, and the other was in his own foxhole watching the line. Maybe tonight they could cuddle together and try to find some sleep.

 

“What’s this?”

 

Or not.

 

Both Omegas looked up to see Dike standing there, towering over them as if they were guilty of something. Eugene had no fucking clue what the lieutenant was doing out of his foxhole and he was surly that the man had chosen this moment to do it.

 

“This is _not_ your assigned post, Private Webster,” Dike snapped, voice loud enough to carry. It was embarrassing.

 

“No, sir,” David admitted. “I was just waiting to make sure Doc got back safe.”

 

Dike sneered down at them and they pressed tighter together in solidarity. “You are supposed to be watching the line, not fraternizing.”

 

Eugene sighed silently. “We’re not-”

 

“If I catch you two with your pants down in a hole again, I’m sending you straight to the XO.”

 

Someone a few holes away snickered and both the Omegas blushed in humiliation.

 

“Yes, sir,” they acknowledged, nodding to their superior.

 

Dike stomped off and they waited until they couldn’t hear his muttering before they dared to speak.

 

“What the hell?” David snarked with an angry scowl. “It’s like he caught us making pups or something.”

 

“If he could be so lucky,” Eugene drawled with his own pinched, frustrated expression.

 

“Mm, you do make pretty noises,” David purred, making eyes at him. “That accent? It’d be too much for him.”

 

“Like you know what I sound like,” Eugene made his own throaty, seductive noise that made the other Omega’s lashes flutter.

 

David cocked his head and brushed their noses. “A boy can daydream.”

 

“A boy has an Alpha he should be seducing,” Eugene shot back, fluttering his own lashes teasingly. David’s whole attitude shifted and he pouted, falling back and slumping against the dirt.

 

“A boy is tired of getting rejected at every turn,” David complained with a snotty, petulant sneer. “Every step of progress I make, he shuts its down and I’m back at square one. He’s cruel, Gene.”

 

“Kill him with kindness,” Eugene offered, tongue darting out to swipe a bit of preserve from the corner of his mouth. “He’s just a rough Alpha. You get those types in the city.”

 

“Michigan is hardly New York,” David snorted.

 

“Ah,” his accent caught thick on the sound. “Well, this is why I don’t deal with Alphas. Too many knotheads in the whole bunch.”

 

“Not all of us can live on pretty and soft treats,” David cooed with a hint of a smirk. “Like a certain _Babe_ .” He put a heavy Creole accent on the name. “Pretty little _Edward_ with his tight ass and those fuck-me lips.”

 

Eugene made a face and kicked at the other Omega, drawing an indignant squawk. “Knock it off!”

 

“Should I not talk about him like that? Bet I could have him sucking me off in less than an hour if I put my mind to it,” David teased mercilessly, dodging more kicks in the cramped quarters. “He looks like the kind to get off on it.”

 

A few holes away, Guarnere muffled his laughter into his gloved hand as he heard the cattish, playful fighting noises coming from the two Omegas. There were metallic smacks of helmets and yelping noises quickly smothered by pathetic, teasing growls with more hushed threats.

 

Whoever ended up with those two brats deserved them.

 

o0o0o0o

 

**_The Next Day_ **

 

“I don’t understand, sir,” David spoke out, chin raised high as he stood up to his lieutenant. Dike was getting red in the face but David didn’t care. Dike had just given the order that Garcia, Hashey, and himself were to be taken out of Bull’s squad and divided amongst the others. He even insinuated that Garcia would become a runner for battalion. The other two Omegas had been cowed into submission but he stood his ground. “We’ve been together all this time and worked well with one another.”

 

“My decision is none of your concern, Private,” Dike stated firmly before turning his back to him to walk away.

 

“It _is_ though,” David protested earnestly. He wasn’t sure what had come over him but a strong sense of injustice had swelled in his poet heart. His pack had started to gather at the sound of raised voices. Though he didn’t put any stock in Omegas being the weaker sex, it added some steel to his spine to know Alphas he trusted were watching. Guarnere, Toye, scrawny Muck, and he could smell Liebgott approaching from just a yard off. “We deserve an explanation, sir.”

 

Dike turned back with a white, pursed mouth. “What’s that, boy?”

 

David sucked his teeth but didn’t reply.

 

“You want an explanation? _Fine_ ,” the lieutenant spat as he fully turned back, something cold in his usually dormant eyes. “One squad shouldn’t have so many Omegas.”

 

Eyebrows shot up all around. Garcia pressed his side against Hashey, frowning sharply. Nearby, Luz’s lip drew back in a snarl and only Toye’s hand at his lower back kept him from making some smart remark. They all knew the score. Dike was their commander whether they liked it or not and they were stuck with him, especially so deep in the forest and cut off from even the most basic supply line.

 

But Dike’s great insult wasn’t done. “What happens when one of you slips into heat? Or gets captured? Every Alpha here will trip over themselves to come to your rescue. It would be a disaster.”

 

“Save us?” David gave a high, breathy laugh of disbelief. “Do you think Easy’s Alphas can’t control themselves? Sir, you’ve spent months with us. We’re stronger than our instincts. _And_ we’re all on suppressants.”

 

“One of you trips up and goes into heat, the rest will follow,” Dike huffed with a disgusted little nose curl.

 

David almost couldn’t believe the ignorance spilling out of his commanding officer’s mouth. It had been long proven that an Omega’s heat didn’t trigger the heats of other Omegas around them. It was what made Omega nurses so vital. Lipton had enough suppressants squirreled away for the entire company. There was zero risk of anything so dramatic happening. “That is _not_ how heats work, sir.”

 

“With how you Omegas crawl all over each other, I doubt it would take much to slip up your medication,” Dike snorted indignantly. “Especially the rowdy Omegas I’ve come to know in this company.”

 

“Rowdy?” David repeatedly dumbly, hackles rising. “Sir, with all due respect, we function just as well as everyone else. We were put through the same training and made it just like every Alpha in the company. We’re _paratroopers_. We wouldn’t be here if we weren’t the best.”

 

Dike’s expression was tight, almost unreadable if not the the undercurrent of rage glimmering in his eyes. “I have yet to see that proven.”

 

“Well we’ve been a little busy digging holes and freezing to death,” David snarked before he could swallow it down.

 

Dike scowled but he didn’t have the fangs to back up his bulking. “You’re stepping out of line, boy.”

 

“ _Private_ ,” David corrected sharply, feeling brave and reckless as he saw the awe some of his pack was staring at him with. No one had called Dike out on his behavior towards the Omegas until now and he was willing to put his head on the chopping block. “I’m not your ‘boy’, sir.”

 

Dike stalked toward him with purposeful, leisurely steps that made each footfall crunch in the snow. The lieutenant puffed up like an Alpha would but the attempt came off forced. Every one of David’s senses were prickled and sharp for what was to come but he could not have braced himself for the venomous drawl that spilled from his commander’s lips. “From what I hear, you’re _everyone’s_ boy, Webster.”

 

The statement was a suckerpunch. David could feel his gut roil and his cheeks flare hot in humiliation. He had to swallow twice before his tongue was wet enough to curl around words. “I don’t appreciate the implication, sir.”

 

“It’s not an implication, it’s a fact,” Dike replied briskly. “How many holes have I caught you in now, Webster?”

 

David crossed his arms over his chest in a subconscious, defensive move against such abrasive accusations. It wasn’t a secret he didn’t like to sleep alone and his pack seemed more than happy to make a spot for him. Dike had caught him snuggled up with Roe, Guarnere, between Muck and Penkala, but mostly Lipton.

 

“That’s a low blow, sir,” David muttered, the blush working down his face and onto his throat.

 

Dike raised his eyebrows in exaggerated faux-surprise. “Is it? Omegas are so commonly known to carry such loose morals. How am I supposed to take your judgement and recommendation seriously?”

 

David gathered his shredded dignity and mustered what was left of his courage. He wasn’t going to get brow beaten and embarrassed in front of his pack. He knew they respected him. He had their support, no matter what, and Dike wasn’t going to change that. “By looking at the facts. Gene is the most skilled medic in the battalion and you couldn't find a better NCO than Sergeant Lipton. Shifty's the finest shot I've ever seen! Maybe _I’m_ not exactly stunning on the battlefield, but Omegas like Luz and Babe and Christenson are _fearless_ and more than make up for my shortcomings.”

 

“The point, Private!” Dike flustered, snapping out the words as he was presented with such obviously true evidence.

 

David scraped his fangs over his own tongue as he mulled on his words. He knew what he wanted to say was way out of line to say to a commanding officer but he had to let them out or else he was sure they would sear his throat like stomach acid. He was already in trouble, what was some more?

 

“Your sexist behavior in the face of a dozen Omegas who have fought and bled to be here right now serving under you is _staggering_.” His lip drew back, showing off his small fangs. “How dare you say I can’t ‘function’ with a squad of Omegas when you’re barely out of school yourself, sir. It’s ridiculous-”

 

David had been through years of hard training. Maybe he hadn’t gone through Sobel’s brand of torture but he had crawled and sweated and bled for the right to wear jump wings. He drove himself to the edge and then some to keep up, to prove his worth, to harden up and be the best. He’d taken punches and kicks and damn _shrapnel_. He could take a hit, he wasn’t some coddled little princess like Dike thought he was.

 

But the swift backhand caught him off guard. David staggered just two steps and his helmet fell right off his head, rolling away. Time seemed to slow down to a grind and it was such a cliche that he almost couldn’t believe it was happening. David straightened himself and stared wide eyed at his lieutenant. Then the first smell of blood hit the air. His fang had cut into his cheek and a fat dollop of scarlet slid down his chin. It itched and he could taste the copper. Something stung his cheek and he reached up, hissing at the contact. Dike’s gaudy ring had cut the corner of his mouth. The slash started at his jaw and almost made it up to his nose, welling with blood in the middle.

 

“You are way out of line, Private!” Dike barked. “You _will_ show me respect. Just because I’m not an Alpha you can fall on your knees and worship doesn’t mean you get to question my authority, my credentials, and my decisions. The moment we take Foy, you are getting a court martial for this disgusting behavior and sent to the nearest general for a dishonorable discharge, you whiny little Omega brat!”

 

A chorus of growls rolled through the growing crowd. So many had their fangs bared, chapped lips pulled back in harsh snarls. Guarnere and Toye looked ready to pounce, their friends barely able to hold them back with firm hands on belts. Hot tension thickened around them as the smell of David’s blood started to really curl through the air. Dike blanched as his eyes darted around wildly, suddenly become hyper aware of just how outnumbered he actually was.

 

Liebgott was the first and loudest to snarl followed by Alley’s sharp scold of _‘Lieb_!’

 

David could feel the tug in his gut more acutely than ever. The potential bond flared even as they were pulled apart.

 

Someone started pushing their way through the crowd, barking orders to move aside. Lipton broke through, shoving aside a sneering Muck. “Move it along, boys! Back to your foxholes.” The Alphas were obviously riled up and the rest of the pack wasn’t far behind. Lipton scowled and stepped into the clearing, gesturing sharply. “That’s an order! Back to positions.”

 

Lipton hurried to put himself between Dike and David, creating a human shield. He gave a sharp look to Hoobler and the Beta took it as permission to approach. Hoobler rushed up and put an arm around David, whispering in his ear that it would be okay as he backed him up out of harm's way. He snatched up his friend’s helmet and kept his eyes on the trembling, pale lieutenant who looked any moment like he was going to pop off.

 

“Sir,” Lipton began carefully, teeth grit too tight for his smile to be believable to anyone but an idiot. There was a potent rage boiling inside of him at the smell of his boy’s blood. He knew if he snapped like he wanted to the pack would follow. He could sense the Easy Alphas watching him for the next move - Guarnere, Malarkey, Smokey, Toye, especially Liebgott. He could see Alley with both arms around Liebgott’s skinny waist in the corner of his eyes. There was a gravely, low growl in Liebgott’s throat that could be heard even as Alley bodily dragged him away before he got himself in trouble. If Lipton showed even an inkling of the outrage he felt, the pack would pounce on Dike and he wasn’t sure if he could save the Beta from the Alpha fangs that ached to be buried in his throat for hurting one of their own. Lipton had to push everything down and force himself to keep smiling. The peace was on him to keep no matter how much he wanted to give into his protective instincts.

 

“I understand the situation, sir,” Lipton began calmly. “We’re spread very thin and our supply line is cut off. We’re getting shelled, we’re sitting ducks. I’m sure even a man such as yourself is feeling rattled.” He tried to put some warmth in his smile but Dike bulked with a sour frown. “Sir, I think it would do you good to take a walk and clear your head while we all cool off.”

 

“I don’t need _you_ telling me what to do, First Sergeant,” Dike tisked, almost turning up his nose at him.

 

“It’s only a friendly suggestion, sir.”

 

It was only after Dike pulled away that Lipton realized his nails had cut into his palm from how hard his fists had clenched.

 

o0o

 

“I want him _gone_ , Dick.”

 

Lipton’s voice sizzled with venom. Dick was shivering hard beneath his long coat, arms wrapped tight around himself to keep even a small amount of warmth contained. He was torn. His mate was ablaze with righteous anger about Dike but Dick knew there was no one to replace him, and no real reason to _get_ him replaced. He was furious about one of his mate’s ducklings getting hurt but there was almost nothing to be done. When he’d summoned his mate here he’d fully braced himself for the storm of his outrage but it was still a terrifying thing to behold.

 

“He’s a ridiculous coward of a leader and he put his hands on my boy,” Lipton hissed through his small fangs. He sounded and looked every inch an Alpha. Besides the red around his nose and ears, the cold didn’t seem to touch him when he was so furious. It was impressive as it was disheartening to see his usually calm, sweet tempered lover so upset.

 

“Lip…”

 

“He has no right!” Lipton snapped. He’d brought David with him to the XO and he could still almost feel the stubbled jaw in his palm as he’d pressed a rag to his blood mouth and face, crooning to him. _‘You’re okay, baby boy. You did good.’_

 

Dick shifted uncomfortably, sighing. Nixon sat close to him, face in both his hands as he mulled over the whole situation. They both had the same thing on their minds and were reluctant to state it out loud.

 

Lipton sucked in a sharp breath. “Don’t tell me…” He clenched his eyes shut, jaw tight, before casting a glare at his mate. “Do _not_ tell me there’s some kind of subsection rule that says-”

 

“In active duty, in a war zone, a superior officer of the Alpha or Beta sex can reprimand a soldier of the Omega sex as he or she deems fit if said Omega shows sign of mutinous behavior or conflicts with a direct order,” Nixon recited gravely, hands scrubbing over his face.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

The curse strikes both Alphas hard. They stared in slack jawed surprise as Lipton’s mouth curled in an ugly snarl. Nixon reached for him but the Omega drew back with a flinch. His lips pursed tight. “I have to go.”

 

“Carwood, baby,” Nixon murmured, standing up to embrace him.

 

Lipton threw up a defensive hand and shook his head. “I have to go _now_.”

 

Dick winced as he watched his Omega try to school his expression back to something carefully neutral. “I’m sorry, Lip.”

 

“I-I can’t be here. Not right now,” Lipton admitted. “I...I have to be with the men, sirs. If I’m dismissed, that is.”

 

“Of course,” Dick granted, heart heavy and shuddering in his chest.

 

“David’s outside, sir. As requested.” His voice was strained and the Alphas were pained to hear their mate holding himself back so much.

 

“Send him in,” Dick ordered gently.

 

There wasn’t much of an ‘outside’ as ‘around the corner’ with the CP hut being nothing more than some tarps and a half formed rock wall. Lipton stepped out into the light flurry of snow and gestured inside before walking off.

 

“God damn it,” Nixon muttered.

 

Webster came in through the planks looking sheepish, eyes down. Both Alphas bristled at the sight of the cut on the Omega’s face along with the red puffiness to his lips, the faint stain of blood still across his face.

 

“Alphas,” Web murmured. It hurt to see the usually proud, smiling Omega looking like a whipped pup. His pride was hurt and he was clinging to pack dynamics.

 

“Come here, Web,” Dick ordered with the same gentle tone he had used with his mate. Web approached and took off his helmet as a sign of respect, revealing a wool knit cap that wasn’t military issued. He adjusted his rifle before dropping down to kneel in front of Dick. There was nothing sexual about it despite the demure cast of raven lashes and the cherry redness of his abused lips. This Omega belonged to his mate. Lipton had kept Webster scent marked ever since they’d found each other after Normandy. Web was pack.

 

Dick took the boy’s chin between his gloved fingers and tilted his head up. Those usually startlingly blue eyes were somehow more subdued and not for the first time he cursed Dike. Dick rumbled to try and calm the Omega but it seemed he was somehow both high strung and dejected all at the same time. The cut across his face wasn’t awful but he was sure it probably bled at the time. There was only the faintest bruised starting around his mouth.

 

“Do you know why I asked you here?”

 

“Because I mouthed off to Lieutenant Dike, sir,” Webster sighed, eyes falling closed in quiet resignation. “He said he was going to court martial me when we finished taking Foy, sir.” He looked up pleadingly. “Before I get dragged in front of the MPs, can I just say that I'm sorry, sir?”

 

“You’re sorry?” Nixon questioned.

 

“I just…” Web bit his lip and winced when his teeth grazed the wound. “I’m not the only one who thinks this but I...the men...you’re still our Pack Alpha, sir. It’s hard to listen to someone who has no idea what they’re doing come in and start giving orders. I’m sorry I talked back and questioned him, sir, I wasn’t trying to go against a superior officer.” The steel came back to his gaze. “But I stand by the fact that’s he’s a sexist, fascist pig.”

 

Nixon snorted but quickly covered his mouth.

 

“You would’ve never said those things about the men, sir,” Web barrelled on. “You would’ve never implied that-” He cut himself off suddenly, an angry flush hitting his cheeks.

 

Dick patiently listened and gave the Omega a small, genuine smile. “That Omegas were driven solely by lust and whimsy?”

 

Web nodded.

 

“I've heard some knotheads say gross shit like that, but Betas can be the worst,” Nixon scoffed. “They don't have a knot and they can't go into heat so they just want to put down everyone who can.”

 

Web looked between the two Alphas. “So you...agree with me, sir? Sirs?”

 

“I officially have no position and have told Lieutenant Dike that this matter will be handled by the NCOs and not to worry because it won’t happen again,” Dick instructed. He took his hand back and coughed into it, the cold catching in his throat.

 

Web perked up. “So I'm not getting court martialed?”

 

“Not if we have anything to say about it,” Nixon grumbled. “You’re _pack_ , kiddo. I’m sorry you’re stuck with Dike and we can’t smack him around but we’re not going to let him cause you anymore trouble.”

 

“Nix,” Dick scolded mildly, prying his hand out of his coat to rub his thumb over the Omega’s cheek. “No, Web. I wanted you to come here to let you say your peace. And to tell you myself Lipton didn't come to your defense _only_ because the rest of the pack was ready to turn on Dike. I heard from the other NCOs present and it seemed like there was a bad moment where Dike might not have made it out unharmed.”

 

Web must have been in some shock after getting smacked by his superior officer because he flushed in pleasurable surprise. “They were?”

 

“Lip was the only thing keeping that situation under control. I just didn't want you to harbor any ill feelings towards him for not defending you. No one should have put their hands on you, or any of the men.” Dick rubbed his fingers down Web’s jaw and the Omega leaned into it gratefully, accepting the subtle scent mark. “It’s legally sound but way out of line.”

 

“Not a lot of rules protecting Omegas, are there, sir?” Web asked with a sad little smile.

 

“Not nearly enough,” Nixon scoffed, jonesing for a cigarette. “This is the first war Omegas were allowed to enlist in. Things aren't...exactly as they should be.”

 

“Sirs, if you thought I was mad at Lip for not punching Dike out, then you don’t know me very well at all,” Web chuckled. “I know Lip cares about me. Anyone else but a CO and he would’ve jumped him. I just, uh, got caught up in the moment, sir. Things are so-”

 

“We know,” Dick soothed. “These are harsher conditions than we planned for.”

 

“And we’re all scared to death,” Nixon cut in sympathetically.

 

“I'll try to hold my tongue from now on, sir,” Web promised. “But just for the pack. Unofficially, I still don't agree with his behavior.”

 

“Unofficially, neither do we,” Dick assured him, tapping his chin. “Keep your head up, Web.”

 

“And my mouth shut,” Web added quickly.

 

“Good boy,” Dick chuckled. “Keep the wound clean as you can, alright? I’m sure Doc will have no problem keeping an eye on it.”

 

Web felt a pleasant flutter in his stomach at the praise and preened under the Alpha’s fond stare. A sudden thought struck him and he gave pause. “Sir, do I still have to change squads?”

 

“Everyone stays where they are. Dike knows that now. Head on back, Web.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Web stood up, flexing his legs a little to shake the cold out of his knees. He hesitated before leaning down and briefly brushing their cheeks. “Thank you, sir.”

 

Dick scratched his fingers through Web’s hair and got a smile.

 

“And don’t worry about Lip, sir.” Web put his helmet back on. “He’ll cool down. He knows he can show his true feelings to his mates but you didn’t see how bad it was. He had to bottle up everything so fast. I don’t think he wants to let it blow up on you. He knows that’s not fair to you guys. He’ll be alright. I’ll make sure of it.”

 

Nixon smiled at him with a warmth he’d never seen before and he preened again, boots crunching in gravel and snow as he squirmed proudly. “Thanks, kiddo. Be careful heading back.”

 

“Will do, sir.”

 

o0o

 

**_Nightfall_ **

 

Nights got bitterly cold in the forest. The men had to huddle close together in their foxholes just to generate enough warmth to even _think_ about sleep. Some got more comfortable than others. Despite Dike’s threats, David sought out Liebgott’s foxhole and crawled in. He snuggled under the Alpha’s offered arm and pressed close to soak up his body heat, shivering and letting the hours trickled by. Liebgott buried his face in his hat and started to silently nettle along his hairline, teeth scraping lightly as he mouthed over the skin. It was quiet at first, just silent contact, and that was fine for David. He was more than content to just curl up and catch a nap knowing the Alpha had been upset for him over the incident. Apparently Liebgott had to be dragged off and basically gagged to keep from going after the lieutenant.

 

Except Liebgott could never leave well enough alone.

 

“Are you alright?” Liebgott whispered to him, warm breath tickling his ear. “He had no fucking right doing that. Never seen an Omega treated like that before.”

 

David frowned and tilted his head up to look into the man’s face. “Would you have cared if I wasn't an Omega?”

 

“What?”

 

“Are you mad because it was Omega getting smacked around or because it was _me_?”

 

Liebgott took his arm back and stuffed his hands up under his armpits, crossing his arms defensively. “Christ. Stop making it something it’s not, Harvard.”

 

The faint bond tug in David’s gut went sour.

 

“You’re such an asshole,” Alley tisked from the other side of the foxhole. He opened his arms and nodded toward the Omega. “Come here, Web. I got you.”

 

David shook his head and tried to press back up against Liebgott, whining wordlessly to be forgiven and embraced again. Liebgott’s eyes were sharp like ebony razors and they sliced straight through him. David jerked away and grabbed his helmet before he scrambled up out of their hole. His feet took him to a swift left and he realized he was going instinctively for Eugene’s foxhole.

 

He hit the outskirts but stopped when he heard Babe. David crouched, listening intently, and heard _laughter_ . Babe was recalling some silly story about his childhood - the nuns, catholic school, ridiculous chores. The two sounded happy as they whispered and chuckled, warm and cozy in the dirt hole. David scooted closer to peek in and saw them pressed shoulder to shoulder while Babe talked with his hands. Eugene was smiling, _really_ smiling. The kind he hadn’t seen in weeks - wide, teeth showing, fine cheekbones helping to carve out his sweet smile. He decided to leave them to it. Eugene didn’t need him moping and ruining his little dirt date.

 

David moved on hoping that Jackson wasn’t rotated close to the front. He found his Omega friend asleep and snuggled up against Grant. For once, Jackson wasn’t shaking and he didn’t want to disturb him. He kept going, following his nose until he picked up a clean, Beta scent he so desperately needed.

 

It was Hoobler’s foxhole he slid into. He was paired with Malarkey and the Alpha greeted him nicely enough. David whined wordlessly, heart hurting from being rejected by the Alpha who was coming to mean so much to him. Hoobler held out his arms and the Omega crawled close, tucking in next to him. He buried his face against him and whined again, trying to be quiet. Hoobler ran a hand down his back with a sigh.

 

“Lieb again?”

 

“Shut up.” There was no venom in his words, only an infinite exhaustion. Malarkey growled quietly in frustration but didn’t say a word.

 

Hoobler kept rubbing his back and let him nuzzle into him. “It’s gonna’ be okay, Web.”

 

“Why doesn’t he understand?” David whispered into his friend’s jacket, muffled. “Why is he so fucking mean?”

 

Hoobler honestly had no idea. “He’s just an asshole with a crush. He likes pulling your pigtails.”

 

“Don’t think so,” David mumbled. “I think he hates me.”

 

“Want me to beat ‘im up, Web?” Malarkey asked, instincts itching to help his friend.

 

David shook his head, curling closer as if to protect himself.

 

Nights were never so long and so _bitterly_ cold as they were in Bastogne.

 

o0o0o0o

 

**_Next Day_ **

 

A rather simple combat patrol went horribly wrong. Martin and Bull’s squads had gone out into the fog and Roe had been forced to stay behind despite his innate urge to stay near the pack. He’d held back, crouched with his back braced to an old tree, eyes focused out in the distance for the first sign of movement. Watching, waiting, stomach bottoming out at the distant sound of gunfire and shouting. There was nothing he could do this far out and he had his orders.

 

But Roe couldn’t stop thinking about Babe out there. He knew that even though they were both Omegas and were in the same company, shared foxholes and meals, they lived different lives. Babe was in combat and he was just a medic. Roe was there when the damage had been done, Babe was there when the heat of it was still going. Babe had to look at the big picture of combat while Eugene’s own world was narrowed down to blood and split flesh and bone.

 

As much as Eugene tried not to think about Babe, it was a constant in the back of his mind. He was a good man, a sweet Omega in his own right, but with a sharp tongue that could cut through you if he wanted to. He was funny, personable. Babe was tough like Guarnere but there was a softness to him when the two of them were alone. He had those stupidly adorable freckles across his nose like a spatter of cinnamon stars and hair like Winters, a pale ginger through and through. He had a winsome way and an expressive mouth. Those lips were inviting, even in the wintery hell they were still so smooth. It was a loud mouth that begged to be kissed.

 

And when the squad returned, the worst had happened.

 

o0o

 

The Easy pack was so close that every one fallen man felt like twenty, even the replacements. Julian had been shot on the botched combat patrol and left behind with painful reluctance. The storm of German bullets had been too much and they hadn’t been able to retrieve him. From what Roe had heard, it would’ve been a gamble even if they’d gotten him back. Julian was Babe’s foxhole buddy, his friend. A nice young man that Roe regretted not getting to know more, but yet...not. He wasn’t sure he had enough room in his heart.

 

Roe had to run into town with a few of the wounded and get them set up at the “hospital” there - a church where medics and volunteers took care of the wounded. Sisk had been hurt, leg torn up with shrapnel. Bastogne was locked down and there was no way to evacuate them. While Roe had soothed the Beta as much as he could with no morphine, Sisk had melted like butter under the touch of one of the nurses who gave him wine for the pain. The church had been filthy with dirt and old blood, packed with injured in all states of pains.

 

When Roe had returned from gloomy, greyed-out, worn torn Bastogne with some supplies and new boots for Toye, he returned to the sight of many of their Catholic boys kneeling and praying. Even his Babe.

 

 _His_ Babe.

 

Eugene snapped back to the moment at hand. Some of the pack had gathered around a fire, most who had been in the squads that had done the recon. They shivered and hissed out cloudy breaths, even himself. It was painful to see his pack in so much pain. They were freezing and their spirits were low from losing Julian. Just an eager kid taken down for no reason at all.

 

Winters joined them to hear from Martin about the mission, about Julian, and just having their Pack Alpha around made some of the men sit up straighter. Eugene watched Winters cast a look around the little pack gathering and smiled behind the high rim of his jacket (he’d long given his scarf up to Jackson) as the Alpha ordered Peacock to stoke the nearby fire and get water boiling.

 

“I want every man here to have a cup. I don’t care what’s in it. That’s an order.” His voice was firm, unwavering, and Peacock jumped to obey. Winters voice audibly smoothed and softened as he came up beside Bull. “Hey, Bull. Let me sit in here with you guys.”

 

Bull moved aside with a ghost of a smile. They bumped shoulders as Winters sat. The Alpha turned his attention to Babe who was hunched over in on himself and his rifle, eyes red and wet with sorrow. Winters rubbed the Omega’s shoulder but he was lost in his misery, his guilt. The only thing that moved him were rough, wracking coughs that had only gotten worse over the past day or so. The sound hurt Eugene’s heart and he couldn’t look away from the other Omega.

 

Babe seemed to sense him and he turned his head to look at him. His skin was fair but somehow he’d blanched further, pale and drawn out from the past few hours. He muffled a cough into his sleeve and when he put it down he merely stared, full mouth drawn in a harsh line that made his cheeks hollow out. Babe looked like he had something to say, eyes darting all over the other Omega’s face. Eugene stuffed his hands further in his coat as he tried to think of some kind of comfort to offer. He hadn’t known Julian well and he wasn’t sure what to say to soothe such a deep hurt. The agony was written all over Babe’s face and he didn’t know how to fix it.

 

Then Eugene remembered Renee, the nurse in Bastogne who seemed to erase all of Sisk’s pain with just a low rub of her palm. She was truly an angel amongst the dying. A beautiful Omega who he’d been forced to pry himself away from. She was such a _light_. Something he’d hadn’t known he’d needed. Renee had given him a gift.

 

Babe’s eyes lingered on him but Eugene didn’t mind. He’d rather those eyes be on him than unfocused and gazing into the fire while he replayed Julian’s death over and over. Eugene reached into the loose flap of his bag and took out the bar of chocolate Renee had tossed to him.

 

_‘Eugene, chocolat, pour vous.’_

 

Eugene put it to his nose and sniffed it. Delicate but dark. It made his mouth water. It reminded him a little of Nixon’s scent. He quickly put it back in his bag and stuffed his hands in his jacket. When he looked again, Babe had his head ducked back into the crook of his arms.

 

Eugene got up and stomped his feet to get the blood flowing again. He needed to do rounds with the rest of the pack before he made what he’d been planning for Heffron.

 

o0o

 

**_Nightfall_ **

 

Eugene had his canteen full of the tea he’d let steep for as long as he dared over one of the fires during the day before they had to kick out all the flames for light discipline. The tea was something similar to what Speirs had made - pine needles, basil, and cinnamon sticks he’d found in the Bastogne church. It would warm Babe up from the inside out and help break apart the mucus in his chest, open his lungs up.

 

Eugene scuffled through the dark but the snow lit the way as it soaked up the moonlight. The night was quiet, borderline peaceful but he wasn’t sure it was going to last. He kept low out of instinct and darted from one obstacle to the next, keeping his senses alert even in the middle of Easy’s camp. He hit his knees to the snow and ducked down low next to Babe’s foxhole, pushing back the cover. “Heffron, I’ve got-”

 

No one there. Just the lingering scents of Heffron and Julian. Of course he wouldn’t be there. Eugene swallowed heavily thinking of the young Beta boy who Babe had spoken of so much.

 

Eugene snuffed and sat up, eyes darting around and nose in the air as he tried to find a trail to follow. He was so spoiled on warm weather that his nose was almost useless out in the cold. He’d been able to track his numerous cousins in hide-and-seek like a champ back in the swamp but this was a whole different playing field, and it was no game.

 

He caught sight of a soldier nearby sitting on a fallen tree. The man was roughly the same shape and he hurried toward him, boots crunching through frozen underbrush and snow. The medic hurried up to the figure.

 

“Heffron?” Eugene grinded to a halt beside the man as he cocked his head to look at him. His brow pinched up in frustrating confusion as he saw a much more serious face. The soldier was wringing out his socks in an attempt to dry them but mostly he looked like he was sulking. This area was a little aways from the foxholes and the line. There wasn’t much reason to be out in the middle of the night like this. “Toye.”

 

“I’m sorry I’m not your pretty boyfriend, Doc,” Toye snarked.

 

Eugene made a curious noise and edged closer. “What are you doing out here?”

 

Toye shrugged with pursed lips, shaking out his socks. “Thanks for the boots, Doc. Doing fine.”

 

Alarm bells were going off as he saw the pain in the Alpha’s face. It wasn’t just his medical training kicking in but his instincts. One of his pack’s Alphas was keeping something from him. Toye’s voice was so tight, lower than normal like he was trying not to let too much out. Then it clicked. _Cold must be sapping my brain._ “Are you still having trouble with your feet?”

 

It must have been hard to lie to him because while Toye remained quiet his face told him everything.

 

“Show me,” Eugene insisted as he knelt beside the Alpha. “Let me see it.”

 

They locked eyes but Eugene didn’t back down. He wasn’t the hesitant boy he had been at Toccoa. He’d always been afraid of Alphas and what they could do to him, legal and physical. Bite him, force a bond, manhandle him into marriage until he became their property. He’d seen plenty of beautiful, smart Omegas become breeding stock and punching bags. He didn’t like to give that kind of power to someone else. Lipton had inspired and supported him so much more than he’d ever voiced. The man was a staggering symbol of authority and strength and yet he took two Alphas - on the verge of courting one more from what Lipton implied - and yet he didn’t lose one drop of his power. He’d nourished Eugene’s soul. He hadn’t backed down from an Alpha in years, not since the day he’d been cowed by the Dog Alphas who Lipton had dispatched effortlessly.

 

And Joe Toye was not going to break that cycle no matter how dark or insistent his stare was.

 

Toye broke with an annoyed sigh and carefully lifted his foot out of his opened boot. He gingerly sat the heel of it on the log by just the grip on his pants as if it hurt too much to lift it by the muscle. Eugene took one look at Toye’s foot and shot the man a knowing glare. He’d instructed all the men on how to take care of their feet and it seemed Toye had slacked, losing his boots notwithstanding. Eugene shook his hands out of his sleeves and clenched them a few times to get them limber before examining the limb. His hands were stained in old blood and dirt and they looked shockingly dark against Toye’s infected flesh.

 

Just touching Toye’s toes made the Alpha hiss and clench his teeth. Toye was one of the toughest guys he knew and if such a delicate touch made him flinch like this then it was probably agony.

 

“It’s trench foot, Toye,” Eugene voiced what they both knew, fingers pressing and testing the skin and muscle. It wasn’t good. “If it turns gangrene, you could lose it.”

 

“I ain’t coming off the line, Doc,” Toye protested with a rolling growl, as if he could bully the diagnosis.

 

Eugene sucked his teeth and cast the Alpha a hard look. “You should have told me sooner.”

 

“I told you when you asked.”

 

“What would Luz say?” Eugene jabbed.

 

Toye briefly flashed his fangs at him. “You’re not gonna’ tell him.”

 

“I can do whatever I goddamn please,” Eugene drawled with his own little growl despite how pathetic it sounded. They both held the heated stare before relenting. Eugene sighed but kept his expression stern. “Fine. You gotta’ stay dry. Massage your feet. Change socks every day and dry the wet ones around your neck.”

 

Toye looked strangely young as he instructed him, like he was telling him to brush his teeth and make his bed instead of trying to save his feet. Eugene knew it was a lot to take in for a rough and tumble guy like Toye. This wasn’t something you could fight with brass knuckles. The Alpha sucked in a sharp breath before rasping out one word. “Trying.”

 

“Do it,” Eugene ordered.  
  
“Working on it,” Toye shot back.

 

Their stare-off returned but Toye must have seen something in Eugene’s face because he backed off, dropping his eyes to the ground. Eugene laid a hand on the Alpha’s thigh and stood up to lean in, nosing his cheek. Toye snuffed and closed his eyes but leaned into the touch. Their cheeks brushed, a small and hopeful apology.

 

He could smell Luz all over Toye. Good for them.

 

“Take care of yourself or I’ll tell Lipton _and_ Luz.”

 

Toye scooted back to give him a wide-eyed stare that held some real fear. “Doc. Mercy.”

 

Eugene cracked a smile before patting his leg. He turned to leave but dug in his heels. “Oh. You seen Heffron?”

 

“No. Why?”

 

“He ain’t in his hole.”

 

Toye’s usual snarky, confidant self returned in a wide grin.

 

Eugene didn’t want to take the bait but curiosity was digging at him. “Why’d you imply he was my partner?”

 

“God, Doc, how can you be so formal in a place like this?” Toye snorted. “Ain’t no shame in it.”

 

“Shame in what?” Eugene asked, tone sharpening.

 

“Doc,” Toye sighed in exaggerated exasperation. “No one cares what you and Babe get up to. Not a secret what the Captains get up to, that’s for sure. Christ, Doc, if you didn’t notice, there’s a war going on. No one cares if two Omegas get together.”

 

“Oh,” Eugene breathed, blinking dully a the Alpha as his brain tripped over itself. Everyone thought they were together? Had they caught how he stared and fussed? _Damn_.

 

“Look real pretty when you’re caught off guard, Doc,” Toye drawled in that husk of his, winking at the medic. “Not that you care what Alphas think.”

 

Eugene felt himself blush. He hadn’t been sure if he even _could_ blush any more from how good it was. Toye’s smirk didn’t help.

 

“Especially not with your cute, mouthy little Babe taking up your time. You two are as bad as Nixon and Lip when they make sticky eyes at each other from across cramp.” He rolled his eyes as he unfolded his mostly dry sock and started to slide it over his swollen foot. “God, kill me, you all rot my fucking teeth. ‘Least everyone’s mostly done dancing around each other and a guy can get some peace. Well.” He paused, nose scrunching up. “Lieb and Web need to get their heads outta’ their asses but that’s a lost cause.”

 

“Like you’ve never been sweet on someone,” Eugene teased though his heart was fluttering for Babe and his big hazel eyes. Those eyes...flecks of green among warm brown, like a _real_ forest floor. More like the picturesque bayous back home. Lush. Wild sometimes but strangely inviting. “Like-”   


“Shut up.”

 

“Come on, Toye, no one cares, remember?” he needled mercilessly.

 

“I ain’t gonna’ be another gossip in this company, God damn it,” Toye grumbled, although good naturedly. “What me and anyone else does is our business.”

 

“Sure. Keep telling yourself that.”

 

“Go find your steady,” Toye griped as he stuck his foot in his boot and tried to lace it up despite the tendrils of agony working through the limb. “Hold hands, make eyes at each other, play footsie - I don’t care. Just scram.”

 

o0o

 

Eugene did his best to follow Babe’s scent. He’d almost given up when he found the sugary sweet scent permeating from his own foxhole. He did a double take at it before jogging up and sliding into the snow. He lifted the flap and there he was. Babe had been nestled up in Eugene’s own foxhole the whole time.

 

“The one place I would never look. Got you,” Eugene tried to joke. It fell flat. Babe was bundled under both their blankets and looking miserable. He was sniffling and letting out little boofing coughs, his nose and eyes red. There were tear tracks on his face like he hadn’t bothered to wipe them away. It broke Eugene’s heart.

 

Thankfully Spina had helped him fortify his foxhole a little more since they usually shared so it was deep and wide enough for both of them. Stiff branches formed a sort of skeleton for the large tarp to drape over it and hold the snow while still looking like a pile of logs or other natural debris. It was one of the better foxholes in the outfit only because some of the Alphas had insisted and Lipton had come by a few times to make sure Eugene wasn’t skimping out on protection.

 

_‘You don’t need to have an open foxhole for firing, Gene. Just keep a defensive position. Here, take this tarp. It won’t do much for insulation but it's better than nothing.’_

 

Eugene eased down into the hole and covered it back up properly to keep the snow out. He wiggled down beside him shoulder to shoulder. “I was looking for ‘ya.”

 

Babe didn’t say anything at first. Eugene didn’t want to push too hard but he knew the Omega needed to voice his pain. He’d been clammed up tight since the incident that morning and it was hurting him. Babe tried to play it real tough in front of the others, to be one of the Alpha boys, and usually it worked. But this pain had obviously grown deep roots and Eugene knew it was difficult to share real things with their friends like Guarnere and Talbert. While most of the Omegas felt comfortable enough to cuddle up to Lipton and each other, Babe had always kept a sort of distance like he was afraid to get grouped in with them and the stereotype. He didn’t blame him. Babe wasn’t flirty like Web or a medic like himself, not quite the comedian Luz was or as cuddly as Jackson. Omegas like Shifty and Christenson and Babe...they didn’t join the piles often. When they sought Lipton out for comfort it was on their own, in private, sharing a moment of weakness and allowing their Pack Omega to hug and scent them without the Alphas seeing.

 

It wasn’t easy being an Omega in an Alpha's war. And they were men. What man who grew up on the streets of South Philly wanted to share their feelings with a bunch of wise-cracking, if not well meaning, assholes?

 

Babe’s mouth quivered before he sniffled. “I promised him if he got hit I’d get his stuff and bring it home to his Ma, you know? Promised me the same, ‘case I fell too.”  


Eugene winced at that but held his tongue. _Julian._

 

Babe bit his lip hard before he spoke again, his voice crackling. “Now the fucking Krauts’ll strip him.”

 

“Hey, no,” Eugene crooned, lying through his teeth but just trying to help. “It’s okay.”

 

“It’s not!” Babe snapped, fighting off a cough. “It’s not ‘okay’.”

 

The word was a poor, mocking imitation of his own accent. Eugene knew he was better at comforting with his hands than his mouth. His mother always told him he was too quiet and antisocial for an Omega, that he needed to learn how to be warm and protective. Again he thought of Lipton and how touch and words came so easily to him when someone was hurting. He needed Lipton now, Babe needed some mothering, but he wanted to do this on his own.

 

“I should have got to him,” Babe croaked, resigned. The angry flush faded from his face except for his poor nose. The cough finally won out and Babe hacked through it, a sob bubbling up as a fresh batch of tears welled. Eugene whined but it only seemed to make the other Omega angrier. “And Nix. Fuckin’ Nix. I coulda’ gone back, I coulda’ saved him.”

 

Nixon had been the final say in whether they returned to try and rescue Julian. The Alpha had known it was a lost cause.

 

“Nixon is a smart man and a good Alpha,” Eugene murmured, trying not to rouse up more rage. It would only agitate the Omega’s lungs. “He wouldn’t have left pack behind unless he had to, to save the rest of us. How many more would have got hit if you’d gone back? You think if Julian had survived he’d want to see his friends shot down beside him? You think he’d want that?”

 

“Nix didn’t see him out there like I did,” Babe muttered, the resignation creeping back as he mulled over the words.

 

“He knows what he’s doing.”

 

Babe scrubbed a hand over his face as more tears came and he sniffled, eyes clenching shut as he swallowed down his sobs. Crying only exhausted him and his heart was shredded. In just those few moments he deflated completely and Eugene shook off his nerves. He got into his bag and pulled out the chocolate. He held it out to him and shook it a little with an encouraging smile. Babe didn’t even look.

 

“Heffron,” Eugene pressed but it got no reaction. All those repressed feelings came bubbling up and he felt something _give_ in his chest. He scooted closer and took off his helmet, tossing it aside. He unwrapped the candy bar and broke off a sliver before holding it out. “Edward.”

 

That finally got the Omega’s attention and his eyes raised curiously. Eugene slid his fingers along Babe’s nape and pressed the chocolate to his lips, chittering quietly. Babe’s eyes rounded at the bold touch but he obediently opened his mouth. “Let it melt on your tongue. It’ll help.”

 

“How?” Babe grumbled around the mouthful.

 

Eugene hushed him and rubbed his thumb over his cold cheek. Babe chittered in surprise but it only made the medic smile. He broke off a thicker piece of chocolate and offered it. His own breath hitched in an obvious crystal cloud as Babe’s lashes lowered and he slowly parted his full lips, tongue so damn pink as it darted out to taste. The candy settled along his tongue and Babe’s mouth closed around it, catching Eugene’s fingers as a gleeful casualty.

 

“Made you something.” Eugene cursed at how low his voice was. He wanted to be obvious but he wasn’t some pup who couldn’t control himself. He took off his canteen and held it out. “Drink it.”

 

“What’s in it?” Babe asked, feeling a little more settled with the dark sweetness coating his mouth.

 

“Pine, cinnamon, some herbs,” Eugene explained, taking off the cap and shoving it toward him insistently. “You need to drink it _all_ . I’ll make you more. It’ll help break up all that crud in your chest. It’s better hot but it needs to be stewed all day.” He was relieved when Babe took the canteen. He’d been ready to pin him and force it down his throat if he needed to. _That_ image should not have sent heat between his legs.  

 

“You did all this for me?” Babe breathed quietly, staring down into the canteen. The liquid was dark but he could smell the cinnamon pretty strongly. It was nice.

 

Eugene frowned at that. “ ‘Course.”

 

Babe finally smiled thought it was small. He took a hearty swig and made a face. “Bitter.”

 

“That’s what the chocolate’s for,” Eugene ribbed, breaking the bar in half. He wrapped up the remainder and put it in his bag, the rest he held out to the Omega.

 

“It’s sorta bitter too,” Babe commented though he gratefully took another bite and swig. Together it was actually pretty good. Julian’s death was tight in his heart but he could feel something bubbling in him. Maybe it was just getting different food that didn’t come out of a military brown package. Or maybe it was that he could actually taste Eugene’s care, his effort.

 

“It’s dark chocolate,” Eugene chuckled lightly. “Little more high quality than Hershey.”

 

Babe chugged the tea until it was gone, sighing around the wet rim. He handed it back and Eugene laid it in his bag. He pushed the bag on the other side and waited, getting antsy when Babe didn’t continue to eat. “I said _all_ of it, Edward.”

 

Babe looked away shyly and Eugene’s heart gave another flutter. He took back the chocolate and broke off another piece, holding it out. Babe perked up like a pup and leaned in to take it. “You want to be difficult? Fine.”

 

“Is this being difficult?” Babe teased, taking the next bite whole and letting his tongue graze the medic’s fingers.

 

Eugene broke off another bit and quickly fed it to him, tapping him on the nose like a disobedient pup. It made them smile a little wider. “Spoiled boy.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

He chipped off another sliver and held it out, something in him wanting to share. “You asked me once why I wanted to be a medic. I said I didn’t chose it. I lied.”

 

Pale brows rose curiously.

 

“My grandma was a _traiteuse_.”

 

“A what?” Babe asked, teeth snagging the slice and drawing it onto his tongue.

 

“They’re Cajun healers, real popular down where there’s no hospitals and no money,” Eugene explained, sharing what he’d only told a few people. “Yeah, she laid her hands on people and cured them.”

 

“She did? No shit,” Babe awed.

 

Eugene hand fed him another chunk of chocolate for looking so cute and impressed. “Took away sickness, cancer, you name it. She used to let me help sometimes too. I remember she used to pray a lot. Talked to God about the pain she pulled out.” He drug his thumb along Babe’s cheek and marveled at the way the Omega’s lashes fluttered. “Asked Him to carry it away.”

 

On the last slice of chocolate, Babe surprised him by taking his wrist and bringing his hand closer. Eugene bit back a moan as Babe delicately licked the smears of chocolate from his fingertips. They were still dirty but Babe’s eagerness seemed to null that. Even with the grime and blood, he licked. Those hazel eyes glanced to him with that same endearing shyness and he almost started purring. Eugene slid his hand to Babe’s face and was shocked at how cold he was. He yearned so much to help, to be close. They’d just been friends before this flirtation.

 

But no, that wasn’t true. As much Eugene wanted to be noble and guard his heart, he wanted comfort as much as he wanted to comfort. He wanted Babe and it seemed he’d have to be brave to make his intentions clear. Gone was the flustered, skirt-hiding Omega boy who had run off to join the paratroopers. Here sat the man, Eugene Roe, with another man whom he greatly desired.

 

Eugene scooted further down to the shorter side of the foxhole, putting his back to the dirt so he could fully extend his legs. He stretched out, boots clacking with Babe’s. The dirt was softer on this side, slightly angled so he could recline. Babe chirped curiously but he didn’t say a word. Eugene didn’t look away as he started to unbutton the collar of his jacket, then further down. The chill hit his throat and he could feel goosebumps flare across his skin but kept going. He unbuttoned all the way down along with the zipper, parting his legs. “Come ‘ere.”

 

Babe was staring with unabashed yearning. “Gene?”

 

“It’s warm here,” Eugene promised, laying a hand on his stomach and dragging down.

 

“W-Where?” Babe dared to ask in a stuttered whisper.

 

“Sweet boy,” Eugene drawled, fingers splaying along his leg as he let his lilt draw Babe in. “Between my thighs.”

 

Babe actually moaned, visibly shuddering under the blankets.

 

Eugene threw his chin at him. “Bring the blankets.”

 

Babe sat up so fast his helmet rattled right off his head and tumbled past his lap into the dirt. He scrambled to get closer and drag the blankets at the same time, limbs flailing adorably. Babe unbuttoned his own collar but was too impatient to do more. Eugene hummed encouragingly as the other Omega crawled between his legs and buried his face in his chest. He pet through Babe’s fine hair as the man chittered mindlessly and swallowed down greedy gulps of his scent. Eugene smiled at the Omega’s enthusiasm and grabbed both their blankets. He shook them out to make sure they covered them both from their boots to the very top of Babe’s nape where his hairline stopped.

 

Babe wasn’t as heavy as he expected. The weight of him was comforting, solid. Babe’s hand were suddenly so deliciously bold as they ran over his sides, fingers kneading at his back and over his stomach. Eugene had doubts about his intentions towards the other Omega, if it was desperation for human touch or genuine affection, and they disappeared as he was flooded with pure sweetness. It felt so good to have Babe scenting and rubbing against him. It was different than it was with David. This act was just as intimate but there was something else behind it, a warmth he couldn’t describe as anything else but _need_.

 

Eugene hugged Babe close and rubbed his back, through his hair, fingers curling firmly along the other Omega as he started nuzzling his throat. Babe shuddered against him and Eugene choked back a whimper when he felt tears against his neck.

 

“Sweet boy,” Eugene murmured lovingly, thumbing along his nape. “I’m right here.”

 

Babe’s mouth pressed to his throat in an almost-kiss and his breaths were soft. He held him closer as the silent tears continued to spill. There was sorrow in his scent, a bitterness cutting under the sugar rush, but it gradually faded as he finally let it go. Eugene nuzzled into his hair, scenting him back, and they both chittered as they marked one another. It was such a base comfort but it meant so much in this hellish forest.

 

Babe was the first one to purr and it was the sweetest sound Eugene had ever heard. His heart fluttered hard in his chest and for a moment he couldn’t breathe. It was the most Omegan noise Babe had ever made and he wanted to kiss him then, lick the gorgeous vibrations right out of his mouth. Eugene settled further back on the dirt and encouraged Babe to lay fully against him, both growing comfortable with the medic’s thighs hugging his waist. Gentle fingers played with Babe’s hair and an answering purr kicked up, making the Omega shiver.

 

“Gene, damn, you feel so good,” Babe admitted in a rushed breath. He rubbed his face against the medic’s throat as his hands roamed a surprisingly firm chest. “You smell… _God_ , Gene, you smell amazing.”

 

Eugene dragged him up by his hair and left little kitten licks over the other Omega’s throat. He purred against the soft flesh. “So do you. Could eat you up, Edward.”

 

His lips dragged up Babe’s throat to his jaw, his cheek, head tilting so they could breathe against each other’s lips. This was past scenting. There was dark intent in their eyes and the moment swelled heavy between them. They couldn’t look away, lashes fluttering before lowering as they nearly closed that last inch between them.

 

“Gene, I didn't think you-”

 

But he was done talking.

 

Eugene gentled him into the kiss. It was firm, all together chaste as a dry press of chapped lips, but there was a spark. They were both so bone tired and they couldn’t manage much but this contact was more than enough for now. They moaned quietly against each other’s lips and moved together, though sluggish and more for the feel of another warm body than any attempt to get off. Eugene’s hands finally roamed their fill of the other Omega’s body, fingers digging into the perfect plane of his chest through all the layers and the flare of his hips.

 

Their thoughts strayed to what this moment would be like somewhere warm with full stomachs and enough sleep. Mostly, they just wanted to sleep together in this rare moment of calm.

 

Their kisses came in waves. Lips pressed in lazy little pulses, smiles tugging at their mouths as they enjoyed each other. Their purrs crested and fell but never stopped. Eugene played with Babe’s hair and found himself becoming obsessed with the softness, the fine tresses sliding between his fingers. He massaged Babe’s nape and the Omega relaxed completely against him. It made him feel good, like this could be something real.

 

They finally broke the kiss. Babe slumped uselessly and pressed his face into his throat, a tired chitter escaping his puffy lips. Eugene pressed his cheek to the man’s hair and let his eyes fall shut. The prayer his grandma used to mutter into her engraved beads came back to him, the one he heard in the humid church back home with its peeling paint and high ceiling. Before he could really think about it, he drifted off to sleep muttering those all-too-familiar words.

 

“Lord, make me an instrument of thy peace. Where there is hatred, let me sow love; where there is injury, pardon; where there is doubt, faith...despair, hope...darkness, light…”

 

Before the shadow of sleep took him, he swore he heard Babe murmur against his pulse.

 

“To be loved as to love, with all my heart.”

 

o0o

 

**_Next Day_ **

 

Eugene crawled out of his foxhole and left Babe sleeping. The Omega needed to sleep as much as he could before another firefight broke out. His fingers and back were stiff but he flexed and stretched to get the blood flowing again. He had tucked and buttoned himself back in the hole but without Babe’s warmth he could truly feel the chill again. The fog seemed to have lifted for the moment, maybe for the day. He could see further now and that was something in a war full of nothings.

 

Then they came. _Planes_. Merciful, roaring engines of American engineering. It must have been what had woken him up. They soared above his head, fresh sunlight spilling into his eyes but their mighty wings cutting clear figures. Around him, Easy cheered and whooped and ran through the snow to get to the treeline. Eugene hadn’t seen the men move so fast in days. He followed them, eager to see what would happen. He caught Lipton’s scent in the rush and instinctively ran toward it, finding and matching the sergeant per step.

 

Red smoke grenades were tossed out past the treeline to signal the planes. The troops were giddy as schoolboys and didn’t think twice about running out into the open, arms flapping with giant smiles on their faces. They’d been cut off from the rest of the army for so long that it was a relief to see some aid. Two planes whizzed overhead and Eugene turned to Lipton, smiling at the pure relief on the sergeant's face.

 

“Thank God,” Lipton breathed, laying a hand on the medic’s back. Eugene knew the Pack Omega kept a brave face for the men and did his best to keep everyone calm and functioning, but beneath all that was a worried man with two mates and a pack full of kids who were freezing to death. “There better be winter clothes in there.”  


Eugene eyed the dark blue scarf around the sergeant's neck and the ratty fingerless gloves he’d probably traded Christenson or Luz for his nicer ones. “I’m sure there will be, sir.”

 

The next set of planes set a rain of bullets into the clearing. The men ran back into the relative cover of the forest but Eugene stayed still, blinking dumbly up at the planes. He missed Lipton’s order to take cover as his thoughts swirled in a confused string of _those are our planes, our guys, what’s happening?_

 

Eugene did feel the firm hand on his arm and how it yanked him towards the woods. He blindly followed and was pulled away from the direct line of fire. He got pushed to the ground and shoved against the thick trunk of a tree. Lipton covered him with his body, the arm holding his rifle braced above the medic’s head while the other gestured sharply through the air. “Cease fire! Cease fire, Goddamn it!”

 

They didn’t have ammo to waste on shooting planes.

 

“I don’t understand,” Eugene whined, fidgeting beneath the other Omega. “It was our own planes!”

 

Lipton chittered soothingly as he eyed the other side of the line and the sky, palm finding the medic’s cheek. A tender, cold thumb rested on Eugene’s lips and he knew it was a silent command to hush. Lipton’s knowing eyes scanned the next round of planes, taking in their models and markings.

 

“C-47s. They’re bringing in supplies.” Lipton’s face cracked a smile and he patted Eugene’s cheek. “It’s a drop. It’s a _drop_! Come on!”

 

o0o

 

Bastogne was a mess of destruction and blood and hopelessness, but it was where the supplies were. Lipton assembled a squad and piled them in a jeep to go gather supplies. Eugene got assigned Jackson as an assistant while the rest of the squad went with Lipton to scavenge. Except Jackson had never been to Bastogne and he hated to see the young Omega take in the travesty of the once great town with horrified eyes.

 

Eugene slung an arm around him and pressed a chaste kiss behind his ear, stealing his attention. “Grab any bags with red crosses and take them into that church there. You’re got better knees than me, you lug them up and down the steps.”

 

“Make me do all the hard work,” Jackson joked weakly.

 

Eugene became one of the few medics and volunteers who started divvying up the supplies. He made a hefty pile for Easy in the corner and even hooked up with D Company’s medic to make sure he had enough as well. Eugene warned him to leave more than enough for the church but the Beta medic was understanding and he was glad he didn’t have to posture.

 

Then he saw her through the dirt glass window separating the rooms. _Renee_. She was comforting a wounded man, a hand upon his brow and another holding his own. Despite what pain he must have felt, his face was peaceful. She was whispering to him in French with the most tender smile and Eugene’s heart throbbed deep in his chest.

 

It happened so quick Eugene didn’t know what was happening until his hand was inside a wounded man. Someone had yelled for a medic and a soldier was brought in. A belly wound and he was slipping away even as he was being laid out on the table. Eugene later wouldn’t remember dropping the supply box or his helmet, wouldn’t be able to recall swiping the blood off the nameless man’s stomach to find the wound, how he cursed in a flow of French.

 

What Eugene would never be able to forget was how he jolted and pawed at the soldier’s delicate insides and made his last moments on earth a violent, agonizing hell.

 

When Eugene finally snapped out of it he was staring into Renee’s sympathetic face. He had shown his anger, his frustration, and she was gazing at him with boundless caring and he almost couldn’t take it. In those moments she knew him as he had often feared of being understood. Eugene could put on the armband, the pack, the helmet, and he could play a good little medic with no emotion. He could do it, had been doing it, but he’d slipped up. When Moose had been shot and given too much morphine, when Penkala hadn’t let go of his own arm after being hit with shrapnel, and now with a man he didn’t even know. Renee had seen the righteous, overpowering rage that boiled inside him from being put in this position.

 

The army was making him play patchwork games with his friends’ lives and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep it up. Why was he here? To stitch everyone together long enough to hobble to the finish line?

 

They went outside together. It was crisp and chilly but at least they weren’t breathing the humid, blood soaked air of the church anymore. They found two chairs that hadn’t been broken up for firewood and sat them up beside one another. Renee’s gaze was a thousand years away but Eugene’s were on her - on her legs. Her stockings had bunched up around her ankles and he traced the folds of them. He wanted to straighten them, smooth them out, maybe rub her aching feet if she’d let him. Her scent was tainted with the blood and sweat of her patients but underneath was something so soft and sweet that it made him ache. It was something like Winters scent before he’d mated but not the damp springtime smell of Alpha musk and crushed petals.

 

This was something chaste. Wildflowers in a vase of clear rain water. He thought of his mother’s spotless kitchen, a patch of sunlight glistening off stray drops and perky petals. A lace cloth over varnished wood.

 

“Where did she come from?” Eugene asked, desperate to break the silence between them. Renee blinked rather slowly a few times before she turned her head to meet his gaze. “The black girl.”

 

 _Anna_ , the skilled assistant Renee seemed to rely on so much. They acted as friends

 

“The Congo,” she replied simply once she realized what he was asking.

 

“How did she get here?”

 

Renee pulled her jacket a little tighter around her. “Just like me. She came to help.”

 

Eugene couldn’t think of anything else to ask that wouldn’t be rudely invasive. He watched her dig out a chocolate bar from her jacket and almost asked to scent her wrist. He wanted something to remember. Then he saw the muddy, dried blood in the cracks of her beautiful hands and then at his own. They were so ugly in comparison, so coarse. How many men had he hurt trying to help them? That soldier in there...he’d probably lost grasp of the artery in his frustration. He’d let his emotions overtake him and not in the way that could help, not in the way Renee did when she poured her love out through her fingertips. While the stains on her fingers made her look like a martyr, his made him appear nothing more than a butcher.

 

She was a healer, and he was a medic.

 

He must have made a sound because she looked away from her candy. “What?”

 

“Your hands,” he replied simply.

 

“My hands?” Renee chittered curiously as she turned her hands over in her lap, rubbing away at some of the blood and dirt.

 

“You’re a good nurse,” Eugene insisted, knowing she hadn’t heard it enough.

 

“No,” Renee’s accent swelled thick on the word, emotion choking her up as she took off her headscarf. He caught a better whiff of her scent on the breeze and he tried to write it into his memory. “I never want to treat another wounded man again. I’d rather work in a butcher’s shop.”

 

Eugene frowned at that, genuinely baffled. Didn’t she know how special she was? How needed? “But your touch...it _calms_ people. That’s a gift from God.”

 

“No, it’s not a gift,” Renee insisted. There was such sorrow in her eyes. The chocolate snapped sharply as she broke off a piece. “God would never give such a painful thing.” She offered him the bar but he shook his head. He thought of Babe, his sweet Babe, who he had left alone in a foxhole just a few hours ago.

 

That’s where he wanted to be. At least there his touch was welcome and harmless.

 

Renee had barely taken a bite of chocolate before some troops were calling for her. She ran off without another word and he knew it was time for him to do the same.

 

o0o

 

**_Nightfall_ **

 

Buck, Guarnere, and Babe took the foxhole at the front line. They had pine tree limbs as disguise but it was kind of obvious with the three of their heads poking up between the ground and the branches. They shivered together and Buck talked about the Huns - Visigoths, barbarians - and how they’d swept over this very land to burn the shit out of Rome. It seemed like Buck was fine for a moment, but once Babe tried to joke with him he petered out. Buck had taken a bullet in Operation Market Garden and since then he’d seemed a little off, pieces of him falling off along the way.

 

It was a disheartening sight to have one of their own crumbling under combat fatigue but they were pack, they rallied around Buck and kept him together as best they could. They weren’t giving up on him anytime soon.

 

There was a noise behind them, a crunch and sweep of snow. Babe and Guarnere whipped around, rifles up, but paused when they caught the familiar sight and scent.

 

“Just me.” Yeah, they knew that Cajun drawl anywhere. “Sergeant. Heffron. Lieutenant.”

 

“Gene, what the hell are you doing?” Babe hissed. “Get off the line. You can’t be up here with no cover.”  


Roe merely slid a thick bundle of blankets into the foxhole. Guarnere sighed in relief as he took them and shook them out, tossing one in Babe’s lap before fitting another around his shoulders. “Wrap up.”

 

Babe wanted to thank the medic for taking such a risk basically out here in the open but he was crawling away without giving him a chance. He huffed but gladly wrapped the blanket around himself. Thank God for supplies.

 

“Ah Doc,” Guarnere chuckled to himself. “Never calls anyone by their nickname.”

 

“He calls me Edward usually,” Babe pointed out with a pleased smile. He never really could stop himself when it came to Roe.

 

“Is that right?” Guarnere elbowed him. “Ya’ know, I wasn’t going to say anything, but…” He sniffed near Babe’s throat, fangs flashing in a knowing grin. “You do smell a lot like Doc.”

 

“We, um,” Babe fumbled, looking down.

 

“Edward? Is that your name?” Buck asked strangely.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Funny.” His teeth chattered, eyes still blank. “You don’t really look like an Edward.”

 

Guarnere wrapped Buck up in the third blanket, tucking it tight around him with a soft rumble. The Alpha turned his eyes back to Babe and he swallowed, hoping he had gotten out of an interrogation. BIll and him had been good buddies since day one. The Alpha looked out for him, had brought him into the pack, and he’d always be grateful. Babe considered Bill and Winters his two Alphas. He’d do anything for them.

 

“You two did the deed then, huh?” Guarnere snarked, snickering at the way the Omega’s cheek blotched with color. “How’s the Doc between the sheets? Uh, guess it’d be, in the foxhole?” He muffled his laugh into his fist, cracking himself up.

 

“Nah, didn’t do nothing like that, just a kiss,” Babe defended, hoping Roe wouldn’t be too angry at him for being honest. He still didn’t know if there was anything between them or not. Maybe the night in the foxhole had been a fluke, a night of desperate war time or whatever the boys called it when they got caught together. Babe personally would’ve been proud to be Roe’s partner, in or out of war, and he hoped if they had something going on then it wouldn’t be a secret. It wasn’t really a secret that Babe preferred Betas and Omegas. It wasn’t like he was worried what the guys would say.

 

He was worried Roe wouldn’t want him at all, secret or not.

 

“A kiss?” Guarnere questioned skeptically.

 

“One really, _really_ nice, long kiss,” Babe admitted quietly, eyes going soft as he remembered it so fondly.

 

“Yeah?” The Alpha lean in. “Did you like it?”

 

There weren’t enough words in the dictionary to describe how much he’d liked it. “A lot.”

 

“Well merry fucking Christmas, Babe.” Guarnere patted his back so hard it tilted his helmet. “You’re gonna’ marry a doctor.”

 

“If you could be so lucky,” Babe teased back.

 

The night was looking up.

  
  
  
  


* * *

**You guys have been so generous and sweet to me with reviews, I am positively a-flutter. Seriously. Thank you. I'm having a down day so I decided to post this early while I wrap up Bastogne III. I should have the third installment plus a Christmas drabble treat before the holiday no problem. The drabble is set in the future of this AU and might not be everyone's cup of tea ( ~~mpreg cause i'm trash~~ ) but will be adorable **

 


	10. Bastogne III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape mention, medium strength gore, off screen violence

**Okay guys, two apologies to make**  
**1) Sorry for making this chapter super over dramatic pls forgive me I couldn't shake this idea**  
**2) Though it _doesn't happen_ , rape is mentioned, like conceptually, so heads up on that**

**I really hope you guys like this, I'm a little worried ;n;**  
**OH!**  
**AND!**  
**I am literally overwhelmed and giddy by the comments holy CRAP you guys are STUNNING!!! It's seriously fueling me, I am gonna write you SO MUCH you amazing people**

* * *

 

 

A two man patrol was to be sent to Third Battalion for any medical supplies or ammo they could spare from the recent drop. As usual, Dike decided to bark out some bullshit orders and they all had to hop-to it. He didn’t even know any of their names and yet he was still trying to be their commander. Dike didn’t ask for volunteers, he merely plucked two bodies out of a company who were all trying not to meet eyes with him.

 

“You. Webster. And… _you_.” Dike had the balls to grab Lipton by the jacket and yank him closer. “The skinny Alpha there. What’s his name?”

 

Lipton swallowed a long suffering sigh before gesturing sharply. “Liebgott. Webster. Guns and ammo only. I want you there and back ASAP. No messing around. Stay alert.”

 

Liebgott and Web shared a tense look but they nodded. “Yes, sir.”

 

On the way out of camp, Nixon stopped them both and let it slip that the objective was to make sure Third was exactly where they should be. The line was thin and they needed to know that their asses was covered. Except it wasn’t. The two of them went out into the snow and tried to follow the directions Nixon gave them but they kept getting turned around. Every log and tree looked the same and the snowfall didn’t help. They were lost almost immediately but they kept trudging on.

 

David tilted his head up to the canopy and squinted as the flurries caught in his lashes. He tried to read the trajectory of the sun but he was so cold and tired that he quickly gave up. His gaze fell to Joe’s back, the Alpha leading their tiny party of two. Joe had always looked dangerous - sleek with those distinctive, full lips and a shark grin hiding just behind them. The long line of his jaw sloped up into cheekbones sharp enough to slice diamond. Those eyes were the shade of rich chocolate and his hair was thick, dark. With his strong, lithe frame and pouty lips one would have called him beautiful until they heard him speak. He was a firecracker, always had been. Crackling wit and sharp barbs spilled from him as easily as poetry came from David’s own lips. He was street smart and brash, aggressive, and had a right hook that could knock a man out. Joe wasn’t the usual physical type of Alpha but he more than made up for it with his razor tongue and loud attitude.

 

Bastogne had not been kind to any of them but he hated seeing Joe so pale and drawn out. He was usually clean shaven but with limited supplies he had to carry the start of a beard. He didn’t want to boost the Alpha’s ego but he looked more rough-and-tumble with it and he actually liked it.

 

David rubbed a hand over his stomach as he felt the pull. It was hard to describe. It was like a pressure behind his navel and he’d never felt it before until Joe had touched his hand back at Toccoa. It felt like something tangible, like there was a hook inside him yanking him towards Joe. It thrummed when they were close, aching and disappearing in waves as they were parted and thrown back together.

 

“While we’re out here, Lieb,” David began before he could talk himself out of it. “I wanted to talk.”

 

Joe frowned to himself, gaze still sweeping through the trees. “Can we _not_ do that?”

 

David grit his teeth in frustration and decided it was now or never. He was done pussyfooting around. They had been touch and go since Toccoa and Bastogne had worn his nerves down to the bone. Even without the potential mate bond between them or the natural siren song of Alpha to Omega, David _liked_ him. He liked that Joe was spitting mean and bristly and somehow still funny, kind when it mattered. There was a softness within Joseph Liebgott and David wanted to get to it, no matter how much barbwire was in the way.

 

But right now? Right now he was feeling pretty bristly himself.

 

“Why are you always such a prick to me?” David demanded at the Alpha’s retreating back. “I know you feel it.”

 

“Feel what?” Joe asked, flippant as always.

 

He rolled his eyes. “Don’t play dumb. The Tug. You can feel a potential bond between us.”

 

“It’s not like you’re the one and only Omega I’ve ever felt that for,” Joe snorted, refusing to look back at him. “Happens all the time. You can feel that a hundred times. And I highly doubt I’m the first Alpha you got the Tug for.”

 

David pursed his lips, the cut on his face all but healed but the one in his mouth stinging. “It’s one thing to have Dike take cheap shots at my proposed promiscuity but I expected better from you, Lieb. I’m trying to be serious here. I like you.”

 

“You ‘like me’ like me?” Joe exclaimed with faux-hope, turning around and walking backwards. “Pass me a note in History class. Maybe we can go steady and stay out ‘til ten if your mom says it’s okay.”

 

“ _Josef_ ,” David sighed in exasperation German. “I’ve _always_ liked you but you’ve been a sharp piece of shit to me since day one. I thought you weren’t interested and I was ready to ignore it but you keep…”

 

That caught Joe’s attention and he finally stopped. His lip curled in a snarl. “Keep what, brat?”

 

“Keep taking cheap shots at me!” David exclaimed, dropping his rifle to heft the strap over his shoulder. The Alpha appeared to be taken off guard and he kept going. “And then you let me close only to push me on my ass again. I don’t know if you’re pulling my proverbial pigtails or-”

 

“ _Proverbial_ ,” Joe repeated with an eye roll. “You’re mad because there might be some bond between us and I’m being a bully?” He turned away, letting his expression crumble as he forced himself to remember all the rejections so he could keep his words harsh. “I don't base my relationships on my dick, Harvard. This mate bond-tug-bullshit? It's just our bodies reacting to one another. Compatible scents and all that good shit. There's no substance behind it.”

 

David steeled himself. Those were lies. He knew this wouldn’t be easy but he wasn’t ready to give up at the first sign of bulking. “No. Going up Currahee for the first time - do you remember it?”

 

Joe shrugged, staring down into the snow.

 

“We went up it together. Fox and Easy were running it together but we all got mixed up because none of us had ever run so much in our goddamn lives. I stumbled. I almost didn’t make it, I almost quit. That would’ve been the end of the paratroopers for me.” David fidgeted as he thought of how different his life would’ve been if he’d given up and been kicked out. He took a long breath and the memory came easy. He didn’t have a friend in the whole camp. He hadn’t spoken to Lipton or Roe yet. He was still in Fox with grand, romantic ideas about jumping into England. The dirt giving way beneath his boots, wheezing, sweating, legs like jelly. He’d started to fall and someone had grabbed his forearm, long fingers sliding until they laced with his own. Looking up and seeing a grinning mouth, a handsome face, an Alpha as sweaty and wrecked as he was but still standing.

 

“You took my hand and dragged me up to the touch stone, you grinned at me and…” David smiled, breathless as he recalled the first stomach lurch that he’d mistaken for exhaustion. “I was fucking _taken_. I could feel it even then, Joe. This could be something. It could be something real and I want to know.” He stepped closer. “You were going to kiss me that night in Eindhoven. I saw the way you were looking at me.”

 

“That all sounds real nice, Shakespeare.” Joe bit his lip, hands curling into shaking fists at his sides. Bitterness rose up in his throat like bile and he couldn’t let this go any longer. All those flowery words were hitting him hard in the gut and he wanted to sucker punch the beautiful Omega just to shut him up. “So let’s assume all of this isn’t bullshit and you’re not lying to me. Tell me one thing - why did you reject me?”

 

David’s mouth dropped open dumbly, tightness striking through his chest. “What?”

 

“I tried to court you and you turned me down pretty plainly,” Joe explained through grit teeth, fangs itching to bite into something.

 

David quickly shook his head, mouth still wide open as he tried to process exactly what he was hearing. “I...I _never_ did that!”

 

“Really? _Really_ ?” Joe whipped around and scowled at the gobsmacked Omega, hating how _clueless_ he looked. “Back in Toccoa, I bought you all kinds of sweets when I went into town. I tried to go on those stupid fucking morning runs with you. I sat by you during chow but you were always staying away from me. You kept your distance. You flirted and batted your lashes at every other Easy Alpha _but_ me. You were clearly more interested in Doc, in Guarnere and Toye, and even fucking _Lip_. You wanted everyone’s attention but mine. You made it real loud and clear.”

 

David looked pained and it only riled Joe up more. His stupid, gorgeous mouth was parted in disbelief and his brows were drawn together in genuine hurt. Those eyes were too bright, too compelling, too easy to forgive. Joe wanted to smack him, hug him, shake him until he woke up and realized for once he wasn’t the villain here. Everyone was so quick to put Joe down as an asshole and raise David up as a martyr but he wasn’t going to let it slide this time.

 

“I saved all those sweets, you know.”

 

Joe blinked at the low, deadpan voice coming from the Omega’s slack mouth. He watched those painfully blue eyes gradually sink to the snow, old memories clouding his vision. “What?”

 

“I kept them.” David’s was no louder than a forced, monotone drawl as he tried to keep himself from just shouting at the Alpha. “I ate them in the middle of the night in my bunk thinking how lucky I was that someone thought of me since Fox basically ignored me when they weren’t teasing the shit out of me. Easy took me in when my own company got fed up with an annoying, know-it-all Omega. I had no idea who they were from. It’s not like you left a _note_.”

 

The last word was bit out, blue eyes shooting back up to scald him.

 

“I didn’t think you were feeling the Tug from all the guys,” Joe defended weakly as he remembered his cowardice. “I thought you’d know.”

 

“You’re the only Alpha I’ve felt that pull with, here or anywhere else.” David was getting flustered, he could feel it in the warmth of his cheeks and the tremble in his lungs. “Those runs - those were for me and Lip, and Gene. To bond as _Omegas_. It wasn’t you, it was just Alphas.”

 

Joe’s stomach bottomed out in realization. “Web…”

 

“I stayed away from you because your attention scared me sometimes,” David confessed in a hurried breath, forcing it out of his tight throat before he threw up what little he’d eaten that day. He knew he’d be embarrassed later and maybe this whole thing was a mistake but he needed to let all the suppressed thoughts escape before it was too late. “Because it felt so good that I was afraid we’d get split up and I’d never see you or Easy again. By the time I officially transferred you were already so fucking bitey that I thought you hated me. You kept touching me and then insulting me - what was I supposed to think?”

 

Joe shook off the guilt that was threatening to consume him. He growled and pointed an accusatory finger at the Omega. “Yeah? Well, you were so busy sucking face with Doc that you never even tried to notice me. You’ve never shied away from attention, _princess_. Like with fucking Talbert-”

 

“Oh, what _about_ Tab?” David scoffed harshly, scowling. “The guy had a crush on me for about five minutes and everyone acts like we’re some kind of epic unrequited romance. Christ!”

 

“Oh, he fucking loves you.” Joe’s smirk was so bitter he could taste it. “There’s a reason everyone talks about it. I bet he’s already tried to get you on his knot, right?”

 

“I can’t believe you,” David hissed, disgusted with how smug the Alpha looked. “We’re just friends.”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Joe snorted out a puff of steam, arms clasping over his chest. “You shake your ass at all your friends like that?”

 

“Why am I easy because I like to flirt?” David argued, struggling to keep his voice down. “I _like_ flirting. What’s so bad about that?”

 

Joe wanted to slow down but he was too heated to keep a leash on his tongue. He wasn’t exactly practiced at it. “Because no one knows when you’re being serious.”

 

“This is all obviously some stupid misunderstanding,” David insisted, desperation getting the best of him. “I’ve liked you for so long that the entire pack knows it!”

 

“Yeah? Who exactly?” Joe bit out, venom seething through each word as he remembered all of Guarnere’s taunts and Talbert’s knowing grins. “Because everyone acts like you’re in their laps every night and it's all one big joke on me that you’re the company bike and I’m the stupid Alpha Jew who can’t get a ride.”

 

David felt the statement like a punch to the chest. His breath escaped in one big cloud and and he took a step back, wobbling in the thick of the snow. His mouth worked over silent, stuttering words but nothing intelligible came out. The look on his face was betrayal, hurt, and Joe felt like an absolute jackass.

 

Joe scrubbed a hand over his face and finally the guilt came back full force. “Ah, Christ, Web. I shouldn’t have said that. That was out of line.”

 

“But you meant it,” David rasped, swallowing thickly to keep his voice from cracking. “You believe Dike, don’t you? You think I’m fucking everyone?”

 

“I…” Joe trailed off uncertainly. He burned with shame. Yes, he’d thought that. He’d stayed up nights grinding his teeth and raging about the nagging worry that David was off somewhere keeping another paratrooper warm. He’d made himself suffer through countless, revolting fantasies of David moaning so sweetly while other Easy Alphas bit at his throat and fucked between his inviting thighs. Guarnere, Toye, Talbert, Smokey, Malarkey - anyone David had flirted with. Laying down with Roe, even _Lipton_ . Those sordid thoughts made him hate himself the most. He knew Lipton was their Pack Omega and loved David like a son. But when Joe started to smolder with jealousy he couldn't stop himself from thinking of the Omega _he_ loved presenting to Lipton with eager whimpers, promising to be a good boy for him.

  
Joe’s own repulsive, spiteful thoughts made him gag. Then he realized he thought _love_ and he was sick for a whole different reason.

 

David finally picked up his head and his jaw ticked beneath his skin, something sharp cutting through his gaze and making his eyes crystal clear and _piercing_. “You know what everyone knows, Liebgott?”

 

Joe’s throat clicked as he swallowed a soft noise. The Omega sounded ice cold but there was something acidic boiling underneath the surface.

 

“Everyone knows how much of an idiot I am for pining after you. You clearly don’t return my feelings and I keep crawling all over you. They’re not laughing at you, they’re laughing at _me_ ,” he hissed, unshed tears clinging to his long lashes. “They know you don’t give a shit about me or respect me. The whole company has known it for a long time and I was too dumb to see it. I’ve never slept with any of them, not fucking _one_.”

 

“And that hat?” Joe accused, nodding toward him. “Stinks like Speirs. You think no one noticed your little courting gift?”

 

“Courting…?” David’s face scrunched up. “Speirs is trying to court Lip or are you blind? No one noticed him giving me this because he’s trying to get into Lip’s good graces. He’s trying-” He rubbed a hand over his hurt mouth, sighing loudly through his fingers. “He’s trying to integrate himself into Easy as _pack_.”

 

“ _What_?” the word popped out of him in shock.

 

“So you’re saying you’ve never noticed how Winters looks at Speirs? Or Nixon? How Lip is already in love with him? None of that?” David needled in disbelief. “You _are_ an idiot. This hat wasn’t a courting gift. It was an olive branch.”

 

Joe felt like he was drowning with how much he was feeling. He couldn’t stand it if the Omega cried. He’d do or say anything he had to to keep David from hurting. But he had no comfort to give. So he did what he always did. He bit back. “Don’t call me an idiot! And don’t pull this martyr shit with me, Web! Don’t fucking guilt me for this.”

 

“So I didn’t return your advances right away and you decide I’m a whore and you hate me?” David finally turned away and Joe clenched his fist as he saw the Omega swipe away angry tears. He was trying his best to hold himself together and it made Joe feel like shit. David sucked in a breath and when he turned back his eyes were glistening but his cheeks were dry. “Did you ever consider that maybe I was afraid you were only flirting with me as a joke?”

 

“What?”

 

David huffed, looking uncomfortable with the raw truth of the whole misunderstanding. “Joe, did you ever think for _one_ second that I might be shy where it matters?”

 

“You’re out of your mind,” Joe scoffed. “You? _Shy_? I’d like to see the day.”

 

Those high cheeks flared red though not with sweet embarrassment but indignant anger.

 

“You think no one knows when to take me seriously?” David quipped, flashing his smaller fangs. “Take a look at yourself. How was I supposed to to take you seriously when all you do is bullshit everyone? You’re _slick_ , Joe. Untouchable. _That’s_ what everyone knows.”

 

“That some kind of fucking Jew joke?” Joe bristled. “You think you’re funny now?”

 

“Of course you’d go right to antisemitism, you complete and utter _jackass_!” David barked, a few birds startling nearby. “When you’re not starting fights you’re trying to screw a guy out of his smokes or coat or a fucking Hershey bar.” The curses sounded wrong and stunted in his mouth. “How was I supposed to trust you?”

 

Joe pulled his coat tighter around him, huffing loudly as he tried to deflect just how heavy his chest was. “How does anyone trust anyone?”

 

“By maybe telling someone they’re being courted instead of just assuming they know and don’t care?” David challenged hotly. “How about you start with _that_?”

 

“I can’t listen to this bullshit anymore, Webster,” Joe relented, the back of his throat burning like he was going to throw up. Everything was starting to make sense but his pride was still bruised, his heart still sore from pining after the beautiful Omega all this time. He didn’t want to own up to his relentless, merciless teasing and hostile thoughts. If he did, he’d have to admit he made a mistake, and Joe Liebgott didn’t make mistakes. “Find Third on your own.”

 

“You’re not leaving.” David watched him start to walk past with a gaping mouth. “Joe, seriously?”

 

“I’m not gonna’ fuckin stand here and feel like shit for something I didn’t even do,” Joe lied, going for flippant but just sounding exhausted. “I treated you like one of the guys and I’m apparently a bully and a coward and an idiot and whatever else.”

 

David made a grab at him. “Joe-”

 

“I got some news for you, pal!” Joe barked as he jerked his arm away. “You’re not the only Omega in the world and you won’t be the last mate bond I feel. I don’t need your pity and your upper class guilt trip. I’m out of here.”

 

Joe put his back to the Omega and was determined to keep it that way but his steps were slow, dragging. He wanted to turn back and drag David into a hug, maybe drop to his knees and beg him for forgiveness. He imagined himself taking David’s hands and kissing them, whispering in German how sorry he was, how he should have been direct from the start instead of just assuming the worst. He could grovel, he could beg, he could try to fix things. But he kept walking forward and his tongue stayed silent.

 

“I still want you,” David croaked, sounding for all the world as if his heart was breaking. Joe turned to look at him but the Omega was facing away, fists clenched at his sides. “As cruel as you are. I still think there’s something between us.”

 

Joe opened his mouth and he wasn’t sure what was going to come out but the cold filled his throat. He shivered and drew in on himself, numb fingers burying under his arms. “I am too tired and too cold for this. Tell me if you still feel the same when we get out of this wasteland. Then maybe we’ll talk. ‘Cause right now it just sounds like some ‘we’ll die any moment, might as well do it now’ bullshit and I don’t want to end up like Lipton mated to every Goddamn Omega who turns my head.”

 

The parting words were a low blow and stung David so badly he couldn’t think of anything to get the Alpha to stay. He couldn’t watch him walk away so he stared at the ground, the flurries catching in his lashes again. He rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes and hated the tears that smeared across his skin. He didn’t want to cry. He wasn’t some prissy princess like everyone teased, he wasn’t going to cry over fucking Joe Liebgott.

 

Except he was, because his heart felt like it had shattered into a million sharp pieces. Each breath was a labor of lost love and he mourned for the hopeful pressure that was still in his belly. His body was still straining toward the compatible Alpha even while his mind wailed at the hurt the man had caused. Joe thought he was a sleaze, that he was passed around the pack like a toy and somehow _he_ was getting left out. He hadn’t tried to listen at all.

 

David idly thought about writing all his dramatic thoughts down in his journal for material but the small laugh that brought up ended up a sob. He swallowed it down and covered his mouth, refusing to let out another sound.

 

Joe didn’t have the balls to admit he’d blown things out of proportion. And he sure as hell didn’t respect him enough to listen for five minutes without covering up his feelings with sharp barbs and sarcasm. On the other hand, maybe this hadn’t been the best time to confront him.

 

“Either way, I’m fucked,” David chuckled mirthlessly, hand sliding over his eyes. “Stupid, Webster. So stupid. Fall for the bastard.” He rubbed the heel of his palm into his eyes with a grunt, continuing to mutter. “You knew what you were in for. You fucking _knew_. ‘Let’s talk about our feelings while we’re freezing and starving’. Good job. Way to make healthy relationship decisions.”

 

David let out a groan into his palm, fangs scraping along his glove as he fought off the urge to bite down in frustration. Snow crunched around him and the sound of boots in ice was so familiar he didn’t even panic, not at first. “Lieb?”

 

They came out of the mist of flurries like shades, materializing out of seemingly nothing. David saw the guns first and counted seven as he slowly spun around, fight or flight kicking in too late. He was surrounded and the circle of figures closed in tighter. Their uniforms were covered up by thick coats and there was a blissful moment of ignorance where David was sure it was Third catching him as punishment for letting his guard down. He wasn’t so lucky. It was their helmets that finally drove the nail home.

 

It was a small German squad.

 

David’s heart jumped up into his throat and bile rushed up across his tongue so hard he couldn’t fight it. He lurched forward and threw up what little he’d eaten that day, the snow melting under the hot contents of his stomach. He stumbled back, dazed, wiping his wet mouth with his sleeve as he looked around for a hole in their line to run through. But there was nothing and they were growing closer by the moment.

 

There was one man with a different, official hat and several pins on his coat. He didn’t have a gun that could be seen but he had a wide, fanged grin that held malice. When he spoke it was with a heavy accent but certainty that spoke of years of cruelty against everything David stood for. “You lost your little Alpha Jew. Who protects you now, Omega?”

 

David breathed in and his mouth fell open in dumbstruck horror. Alphas. It was an entire combat squad made up of _Alphas_.

 

“You Americans,” their obvious leader sneered. “So smug. But some of you...so pretty.”

 

David’s stomach knotted up and he thought he’d be sick again. But there was nothing left inside him but blackened dread. He wanted to yell at them to shoot him already and get it over with. Another part of him wanted to scream out to Joe to warn him.

 

The leader cocked his head and sniffed the air. That grin somehow widened and it reminded David too much of a wolf. This time when he spoke it was in German and with great authority. “ _Lower your weapons. There’s no need to kill this boy. He’s little more than a pup_.”

 

David felt the hair on the back of his neck and arms stand up as the soldiers obeyed and lowered their guns.

 

“ _Killing a pup is no sport. But-_ ” the leader took a hunting knife out of his coat and unbuttoned the sheath, sliding out the embroidered blade. “He will make such a beautiful message to those smug American Alphas.”

 

There was a round of growls from the German soldiers. Their hatred ran more deeply than David could ever imagine.

 

“They come into our woods, our war, and they think they can take it all back.” The knife gleamed in the sun, dark engravings more for show but the edge looking razor sharp. “ _Today we will be the ones taking. A prelude to the hell we will rain down upon you pathetic, hole-dwelling rats. We will keep you alive just for that._ ”

 

Then David remembered he had a rifle.

 

o0o

 

Lunch had been measly and barely hot. Easy Company was a sluggish huddle of men trying to digest the crap the army fed them. They boiled water to wash the grub down with something hot, so they couldn’t complain too much, but they were still miserable. Winters and Nixon were both visiting the encampment and huddled around with the other officers as they discussed how they were going to close the gaps in the line.

 

“It’s not wise to put one man per foxhole,” Nixon countered Dike’s ridiculous suggestion, his Omega’s shoulder pressed up against his own for support and warmth.

 

“Less of a target,” Dike stated, arms crossed over himself as he shivered.

 

“Easy is already a target,” Dick snapped as politely as he could. “It’s not like they don't know where you are.”

 

“It’s not safe,” Lipton muttered, glancing at the hunched forms of his pack.

 

“Nothing about this is _safe_ , First Sergeant,” Dike snipped.

 

Lipton frowned and tucked his hands further under his crossed arms, ratty gloves doing little to help his chilled fingers. “Sir, the men need to be in at least twos. Covering fire is essential.” He pitched his voice lower. “There’s morale to think about.”

 

“And,” Martin added quickly when he saw Dike gearing up to say something almost assuredly stupid. “If someone gets hurt, there’s still someone to fire and keep the position. You think we got gaps now? Wait until we get into combat.”

 

None of the officers noticed how the camp was going silent. Huddled as they were, they didn’t see the figure trudging out from between the trees. One lone paratrooper ambling through the snow, trembling, rifle dragging through the slush by a loose grip on the strap. Muttered curses started to swarm through the camp. One young Beta replacement actually screamed before a veteran slapped a hand over his mouth. Shock and horror swept across the soldiers who looked upon the lone and his nightmarish appearance. The man trudged with purpose though his gaze was unfocused, skin cluttered with goosebumps and washed out.

 

Nixon saw him first. His arms fell to his sides and his eyes rounded out, falling silent as he stared. He reached out blindly for Dick and whined in the back of his throat, an uncharacteristically needy sound. He tugged his mate’s sleeve and caught the attention of the other officers. “Dear God. _Dick_.”

 

Dick turned to follow his mate’s gaze. Martin followed, Shames, Peacock, Harry, Bull, Buck, and then finally Lipton. The Omega NCO’s own jaw dropped as well along with his arms, the cold forgotten completely when he saw who it was.

 

It was Webster. His David.

 

Something had happened. David’s shirts and jump jacket were gone. In its place was a long Kraut coat that almost touched the ground. It was blood spattered and stank of German Alpha though only one arm was shoved into a sleeve while the rest draped over the shoulder that was dragging the rifle. The other hand clutched a knife coated in muddy, dried blood. His hands were crusted with it from nailbeds to palm lines. His knuckles were torn up and what little could be seen through the crud looked angry. There were bite marks littered all over his ivory throat and chest, the jut of his clavicle, his furry belly, and even what was exposed of his shoulder. His hair was wild and coated in snow, cheeks and nose dark red.

 

The telltale blue tinge of hypothermia couldn’t be seen for the Omega’s mouth was smeared heavily in scarlet. Blood painted over his high cheeks, coating his lips and down his chin. He was blanched where he wasn’t flushed and his breath came in sluggish, shallow puffs. He was a haggard, murderous nightmare of a being.

 

Lipton could only stare, helpless and breathless, as David walked right up to him. His boots crunched loudly in the snow as no one dared to make a move. David dropped the gun, then the knife, eyes only focusing once they fell on the NCO. Lipton numbly opened his arms and David obediently fell into them. The coat dropped off David’s shoulder from the force and the Omega whimpered. Everyone around could smell the new blood, their friend’s blood. Lipton tried to hug him, to comfort him somehow, but he could feel the edges of a wound on David’s back. Several wounds.

 

David shuddered against him, breath tickling the other Omega’s ear. “Mom, I made it.” He let out a small, shaky laugh and Lipton didn’t know what to make of the hysterical note in his voice. “They never stood a chance.”

 

Lipton held him as tightly as he dared, slack jawed and suddenly feeling the cold all the way down to his core. He stared off at the spot David had walked in from, shock robbing him of his usual sharp reason. All he could feel was his boy’s frail body and smell the sharp tang of his blood and fear. Lipton slowly turned his head toward Dick and looked to him pleadingly. For once he was at a loss of what to do. “A-Alpha…?”

 

Dick didn’t often show his Alpha side. It was unprofessional to around growling and showing off his knot, per say. But the sound of his mate’s unsure, pleading voice brought it all to the surface. A pure, protective growl ripped out of Dick’s mouth and it caught the full attention of everyone who heard it. Every man nearby stood at attention as their Pack Alpha showed his fangs and stepped out of the crowd of officers, establishing just who was in charge.

 

“I want Doc here and I want him _now_!”

 

The call for a medic went down the men and in moments two figures came sprinting toward them. Unsurprisingly, Babe Heffron was right on the medic’s heels. They must have been together when they heard the call and he’d come to help.

 

Eugene sputtered to a stop in front of the officers and wounded Omega. His eyes rounded in shock. He tilted his helmet back until it fell off, mouth moving around words that didn’t quite get a voice. When he finally spoke it was in a breathless whine. “David?”

 

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph,” Babe cursed, crossing himself. “All the saints and martyrs…”

 

Lipton snapped back to himself when he saw the medic, pressing his cheek to the Omega’s dark hair. “Gene, he needs help.”

 

Eugene shook his head to dislodge the shock. “Turn him.”

 

Lipton carefully turned David around and supported his weight, holding him firm by the waist. As David tried to stand on his own feet, Lipton finally saw the wounds he had brushed. He throat closed up and he choked on his own spit at the sight. There were two words _carved_ into his skin, ugly and jagged and yet smoothed on the curves like it had been done with a proud flourish.

 

_Juden hure_

 

Roe checked David’s pulse and sniffed his throat, scowling at the smell of foreign Alphas. Despite his worry he spoke in a soft, fluid voice to keep the other Omega calm. “You’re okay, David. I’m right here with you. Lip’s got you. Pack’s right here. Stay with me. Tell me your full name.”

 

“David Kenyon Webster,” the Omega admitted, eyes drooping as a thumb pried open his mouth to make sure the blood wasn’t coming from his tongue.

 

“Rank?”

 

“Pr-private.”

 

“Where are you?” Eugene prompted as he firmly opened up David’s eyes one at a time, checking his pupils. David’s weak utterance of _‘Bastogne’_ did nothing to quell his worry. His pulse was a too slow for his liking. “You’re slurring a little on me, David. I need you to sharpen up.” He snapped his fingers in front of his friend’s face and got a rapid set of blinks. “You hear me? Stay with me, now.”

 

“Gene.” David smiled faintly and he was clearly out of it, dazed from the cold and whatever had happened to him. His teeth were chattering. “I did it. I thought I was dead.”

 

Dick’s low, worried noise caught Eugene’s attention but it was Nixon who spoke, worry swirling in his dark eyes. “How do we fix it, Doc?”

 

“I need dry clothes, hot water, get him in a covered foxhole with something on the ground between him and the dirt,” Eugene rattled off in a forcibly calm voice. “He’s still shivering, that’s good. “I need cloth. I have to get this blood off to see what I’m working with. And for God’s sake, I need someone to hurry up with some water!” His voice raised to an Alpha-esque bark as he cast a general glare at the surrounding men. “I want this _Goddamn_ blood out of his mouth ASAP! _Edward_.” The other Omega perked up. “Go back to my hole and get the blankets. Now!”

 

Babe darted off and Dick stepped up, radiating authority.

 

“We’re taking him back to Battalion!” Dick barked without room for yield, whirling on his officers. “Peacock, the second we get back, I want fires. As many as you can start. Harry, I want blankets, a full uniform. Anything you can find in our reserves. Shames, water on every fire, I want it boiling yesterday. I need a gurney here!”

 

His voice softened only a shade as he looked at his mate. “Nix. I’m going to take your foxhole. We’ll line it and it’s the deepest off the line.”

 

A gurney  was scrounged up quick enough and Eugene gave a sharp, insistent chitter as he tried to take David from Lipton’s arms. “We need to get him to to the CP. Gotta’ get him off the line.”

 

Lipton whined and held on to David too tight and the Omega was slipping, starting to doze off. Nixon and Dick shared a gaze before Nixon moved up behind their mate to blanket his hands, gently prying them off the other Omega. Lipton gradually let go and backed up into his mate.

 

Dick and Eugene took the wounded Omega up between them and laid him on the gurney Shames had put down for them. “Be gentle, sir. His heart ain’t so strong with the hypothermia right now. We jostle him around and something could happen.”

 

Together they took David to one of the nearby jeeps that they’d ridden in from Battalion CP and loaded him up on the back. The walk wasn’t far but they didn’t want to risk it. David wouldn’t be safe out here in the front.

 

Lipton tried to go with them but Nixon held him against his chest, hands lovingly circling the Omega’s wrist and keeping him close. “Doc has him now. We’re going to take care of him.”

 

“I need to be with him,” Lipton whined, only quieting when his mate nuzzled his shoulder.

 

“You will be, but right now Doc needs to get stabilize him, okay? We don’t know what happened out there,” Nixon soothed, ignoring the disgusted look Dike was giving them. “He’s going to be okay, Lip. He’s in good hands.”

 

“It’s not okay,” Lipton murmured, clenching his eyes shut and seeing those words carved into his boy’s flesh. “He’s not okay.”

 

And then they heard Liebgott. “Where is he? Where the fuck is Web? Where are they taking him, Goddamn it!”

 

o0o

 

Between Dick and Eugene’s gentle hands, they got David set up and settled in Nixon’s foxhole. The Easy officers they’d stolen did their jobs and soon three fires were running with pots of snowing melting on them. Dick would’ve preferred to have taken the NCOs, David’s friends, but he trusted the NCOs more to watch the men while this was dealt with. Someone needed to keep them calm. Dick put Peacock in charge of the fires and to keep the hot water going. It was poured into cups and passed down to Eugene in Nixon’s foxhole for their injured Omega to sip at. But only after he’d thoroughly washed David’s mouth and scrubbed the blood from out between his teeth, palate, and from his face.

 

David was shaky, completely out of it, but Eugene managed to get him changed into a dry uniform Harry mustered up. Babe delivered the blankets along with a hat from Popeye because the Omega’s had disappeared with the rest of his clothes. Eugene bundled his friend up and broke up the rest of the chocolate bar he had into small slivers. He stirred the chunks into some of the cups of steaming water. The sweetness helped keep David in the moment.

 

For a long while, Eugene kept his jacket unzipped and laid David on him like he had done for Babe to keep him immersed in a familiar scent. They shared body heat as Eugene chittered and encouraged David to keep sipping at the steaming water. At first he had to hold the mug for him but soon David could use his fingers again. It took quite some time to warm up David’s core but Eugene was determined. Thankfully, David wasn’t nearly as bad as he originally thought. He couldn’t have been out in the cold too long.

 

Once David’s shivering died down and he had some color back in his cheeks, Eugene finally got to cleaning up the rest of him. He used the hot water to wash up the bite marks and tap sulfa where the skin broke. His back was the issue. Eugene had to strip off David’s new shirts to get at it. They were _letters_ , for God’s sake. Some German phrase Eugene didn’t know. He was quick but thorough in cleaning the knife wounds and bandaging them up.

 

Then he rubbed his scent into every inch of his friend that smelled like German Alpha.

 

“Thanks,” David rasped, smiling at him with tired eyes as the foreign Alpha stench finally disappeared from the foxhole. He yawned but his teeth weren’t chattering. “So tired. Can I sleep yet?”

 

“Soon. Finish the rest of this,” Eugene encouraged, tipping the hot metal cup to chapped pink lips.

 

“Burn that coat,” David whispered before he started to drink. They both knew he meant the Kraut coat he’d walked into the camp with.

 

“Before you sleep,” Eugene started, thinking of their Pack Alpha who was hovering outside the foxhole. “I need to know what happened.”

 

David finished the cup and closed his eyes, leaning heavily into the other Omega. Eugene thought he had drifted off to sleep until he heard one solemn word.

 

“Okay.”

 

o0o

 

When Eugene finally crawled out of the foxhole, Dick was right there. Lipton wasn’t far away pacing a hole in the snow with Hoobler tending to the fire beside him. Both had come for Webster’s sake. Hoobler had dug a pit for the fire to keep it as concealed as possible as the sun sunk down into the sky. Dick was radiating power, oozing control as he had obviously been keeping the situation in check while Eugene had been tending to his friend. The Alpha had probably been making trips between here and Easy to keep the men informed on what little there was to tell besides that David was alive and would keep on living for now.

 

Dike was hopefully as far away as he could be sent besides back to England.

 

“Eugene.” Dick swept in and put an arm around his shoulders, smoothly leading him out of Lipton’s earshot. He had the medic’s discarded helmet and handed it over. “What happened?”

 

Eugene was still shaken up after hearing David’s story. He took his helmet and put it on with a heavy sigh. He didn’t know where to start. His stomach was still sick from it but the Alpha was looking at him so earnest that he knew he wouldn’t get away with saying David had clammed up. “That patrol to Third, sir...it went wrong.”

 

Dick’s brow briefly pinched. “The one Nix gave to Dike to find out if Third is where they’re supposed to be?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Where was his partner?” Dick bit out as he thought of Lipton’s boy out there on his own.

 

“Liebgott was with him but they got lost, and then apparently got into some sort of fight. He wouldn’t say what but Liebgott went back.” Eugene knew he was stalling. The worst of the story was stuck in his throat like a bone and he didn’t want to let it out. Dick’s hand was broad and firm on his shoulder and it gave him an encouraging squeeze. “It was a squad of SS Alphas, sir. They jumped him."

 

“Jesus,” Dick puffed, sounding as if he’d been struck. He looked over at his Omega mate and the man was gazing at him as if he could fix all this. There was hope in Lipton’s eyes but the terror was still showing.

 

“It was towards where Third was supposed to be, sir,” Eugene informed, clasping his hands to keep them from shaking. “He shot a few of them before they got to him and they tried to…”

 

Eugene swallowed hard and lowered his voice. He knew Lipton would find out but he didn’t want to be the one to tell him. He wished desperately there was nothing to tell. He fumbled over the words at first and had to clear his throat before he could get them out. “They tried to assault him, sir. They smacked him around, bit him up, terrorized the hell outta’ him.”

 

Fury swept through Dick and his mouth drew in an uncharacteristically feral snarl. “They probably made a game out of it, the bastards.”

 

Eugene wet his lips, wincing as he remembered David’s rasped words. He didn’t want to say more but David had looked so calm and disgusted when he’d told him so he owed his friend to at least tell the story in his stead. “He said they told him he was going to be a message to us, sir. That he was going to be an example of what they were going to do to us. But they didn’t go through with the rest of it because…”

 

“Because?” Dick prompted, mouth tasting sour as the scene painted itself for him.

 

“Because David killed them, sir.”

 

Dick was gobsmacked. “All of them?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Dick made a split second decision and turned to his mate. “Sergeant, assemble a squad. You’re taking Liebgott and following his patrol to find any sign of the men who did this. I want to make _sure_ no one got away.”

 

Lipton nodded firmly and slid back into the role he was comfortable with, fingers tightening around the strap of his gun.

 

Hoobler stood, cheeks red from the warmth of the fire he’d been attending. “I’m going, sir.”

 

“Sit, stay,” Lipton ordered so sharply that the Beta dropped back to his seat on a fallen log. “Keep Doc supplied with hot water until he says otherwise.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Hoobler muttered, concern cracking his usual easy smile.

 

“Wait!” Eugene grabbed Dick’s arm as he went to walk away. “He wanted me to tell you something else, sir. He said it’s not Liebgott’s fault and that he should’ve gone back with him, he started the fight. He doesn’t want Liebgott in trouble for this.”

 

Dick mulled that over. He’d have to talk to Lipton about Web and Liebgott’s relationship to see if he wanted to pursue some punishment. But how could you punish a man for something like this? “We’ll see how much trouble there’s going to be.”

 

Eugene shook his head. “No, sir. He said they would have killed him on sight if he’d been there. David’s...glad Liebgott didn’t stick around, sir, to be quite honest with you.”

 

“Because he’s an Alpha?”

 

“Most likely, sir.”

 

Lipton didn’t stick around to hear the rest of the conversation. He didn’t take Nixon’s offer for a jeep. His vision had tunneled into something useful and he hurried back toward Easy’s camp. He drew every eye when he arrived but his focus was set. He couldn’t help David now but he could hunt down the men who had hurt him. “Straight from the XO - I’m leading a squad out to find who attacked Webster. Grant, Heffron, Bull, Toye, on me.”

 

Luz hurried up to him, radio left behind somewhere. He was wild eyed and there was tension in his shoulders. Lipton wasn’t sure if the other Omega had seen David walk into camp but there was a haunted look in his eyes. “Sir, I want to go.”

 

Lipton shook his head and rubbed a palm over the Omega’s cheek. “No.”

 

“No?” Luz watched the sergeant walk away. “Come on, Lip! They hurt one of our own.”

 

“It’s bad enough I’m taking Heffron. No Omegas,” Lipton declared without looking back, heading along the blood trail David had left behind. If the bastards were still around he didn’t want to risk Luz. It wasn’t that he thought Heffron was capable and Luz wasn’t it was just...it’s not that Luz was softer, definitely wasn’t sweeter, but…

 

He’d known Luz since Toccoa and that bond ran deep. And Heffron was a damn good shot.

 

“Yeah? What about you?” Luz shot off at the mouth. “You’re an Omega too, sir.”

 

“I’d like to see someone stop me,” Lipton growled to himself, small fangs showing from the ugly snarl that twisted his lips. The soldiers he’d called fell in line behind him, weapons ready. Malarkey approached him, puffing from sprinting.

 

“Sir, I want in on this.”

 

“Stay with the men, Malark,” Lipton soothed, eyes and nose still trained on the trail. “Keep them calm. You’re good with them.”

 

Malarkey slowed down, the Omega’s hand falling away. “Yes sir.”

 

Guarnere came up to him next with a determined set to his jaw. “I’m going, Lip.”

 

Lipton nodded firmly and thumbed behind him. “Get Liebgott. He’s lead scout. I want you on my flank.”

 

Guarnere wasted no time barking Liebgott’s name with a sharp hand movement to get him up front. The Alpha ran up to Lipton, his eyes more wild than Luz’s had been. “Where’s Web? You fucking carted him off before I could even talk to him. No one told me anything besides he;s _hurt_ and he’s _my_ Goddamn-”

 

Liebgott cut himself off and fell in step with him, teeth grinding.

 

“We’re heading out to make sure the bastards who hurt him are dead,” Lipton hissed through grit teeth. “Lead the fucking way.”

 

o0o

 

Lipton had worried that they wouldn’t find the scene. That they’d have to go too far out of their relative safety zone. It turned out those fears were unfounded.

 

The trail of blood spatter got thicker before it led to the scene. There were streaks scarlet in the snow and eight bodies. Four were on the outskirts of the killing scene with simple bullet wounds to the chest. One was missing a long coat that matched his comrades. There was an overturned tree and the rest of the bodies were concentrated around it like a sacrifice.

 

Babe and Guarnere muttered a prayer. Liebgott spat something in what sounded like Hebrew.

 

They were German for sure, SS if the pins on their uniforms were any indication. The nearest body had his face smashed into a bloody pulp of mushy tissue and bone shards. A gun with a bloody butt was laying next to him. Another German had a knife wound under his chin, killed almost humanely, like livestock. There was another body nearly lying on top of it with a matching knife wound in his nape. The snow had covered them in a dusting, hiding their faces. The last body was the most disturbing.

 

His throat had been ripped open, the wound jagged at the edges like teeth had been set in and shook to tear the flesh away. The blood had sprayed and puddled all over, absorbing the snow in a disgusting parody of a slushie. The chunk of missing jugular still had clotting blood pooling in the wound hole. The man’s face was picture perfect bewilderment. All the fallen soldiers looked strangely stupefied.

 

The log was painted in blood. There were two deep imprints on the ground like someone had kneeled there.

 

Toye was arguably their best tracker. He had a nose on him like a thoroughbred Alpha and had hunted almost all his life. He knelt beside the log and looked at the round marks in the snow, the bloody handprints and swipes in the snow from the fight that had gone on. He touched some of the boot prints before looking over at another set of marks that looked like someone had walked in circles. Toye whistled and caught Lipton’s attention before pointing at the circling. “They bit him up and smacked him around over there. He had a good angle to shoot the Krauts from there. Took his gun, tried to break him down, and then dragged him over here.”

 

Toye eyed the two clear hand prints in the snow where Webster had been bent over the log. “Carved him up right here. Had him pinned but he gave them the slip, turned it around on them somehow.”

 

“Bet he played dumb and pretty on ‘em,” Guarnere stated with certainty as Grant double checked that the Germans were dead. He surveyed the scent with a scowl. “Turned those baby blues on them so they dropped their guard.”

“I’d put good money on it,” Toye agreed when he saw the empty sheath on the commander’s belt. “This guy was in charge, I think. He had the knife. He was probably trying to feel him up when Web took it.”

 

“Smart kid,” Guarnere remarked, kicking the bloody gun a little as he imagined Web wrestling the gun from the man and jamming the butt into his head over and over until he stopped moving. “Used everything he had.”

 

“Why?” Grant asked, fingers on the neck of the last dead German. “Why didn’t they shoot him? They were all armed. Web might’ve killed those four too fast for them to fight - and I’ve seen the kid in hand-to-hand, he’s pretty damn fast - but these four were shot from a distance. Why didn’t they just take him down then?

 

Lipton remembered the words on the Omega’s back. “They must have been determined to keep him alive to prove a point. Not all companies are pack. These Alphas were only looking for a game.”

 

“Fucking Alphas!” Babe spat with a hysteric note in his usually sweet voice. He looked green around the gills. “They just wanted to show what they were going to do to the rest of us, right? When we finally fight ‘em they think they’re going to destroy us, and when it’s over round up any surviving Omegas and rape them to _prove_ a fucking _point_. These fucking SS, these Goddamn Germans.” Babe quickly crossed himself. “Father forgive, but for fucks sake, Sarge, where does it end?”

 

Lipton pursed his lips and shook his head. There were no words of comfort to sugar coat this bloody scene or what it meant. The SS weren’t just violent they were sick in the head.

 

Liebgott had been still and quiet though pale. He walked up to the log and crouched on the other side of Toye, sniffing the log. Web’s scent was all over it and that was definitely Omega blood. “He was right here. Those fuckers, those fucking-”

 

Liebgott stood with a snarl and kicked the log so hard it startled Toye. Liebgott stalked off into the trees, weaving through them and sniffing. He looked like a predator, long legs eating up the distance as he tried to trace them around the slight clearing. He could smell himself and Web, and the SS. He made two circles before he came back to Lipton looking almost disappointed that he didn’t get to chase down a scent.

 

“I don’t think any got away,” Liebgott stated, fangs itching for revenge when there was none to take. “One way in, one way out, and it’s Web. No fresh scent of the Germans.”

 

“He took them all by himself,” Lipton awed. The scene was gruesome but pride still swelled within him. Web was alive and doing well, protected by his own mates and his pack. There was no one to hurt. Nothing to do but take care of Web. It was almost a relief except his stomach was twisted up and he felt bitter guilt for not doing the patrol himself. _It should’ve been me_. “Jesus, David.”

 

Grant shook his head in disbelief and scooped up David’s helmet. It had survived the blood spatter and his hat was still inside it.

 

“Tough son of a bitch,” Bull stated. “No one thinks so but that boy’s been in my squad all this time and he may not be real aggressive but Goddamn, he’s got some fire in him. Boy’s got the survivor instinct. Look at this.” He kicked the German missing a chunk of his jugular. “Ripped his fucking throat out with Omega fangs. Takes some determination to do that.”

 

Bull cut his eyes to Liebgott. “Why did you leave him anyhow?”

 

“We fought about something fucking stupid,” Liebgott confessed, shame and guilt bubbling in his gut. He rubbed his fingers across his mouth but he could still smell Web’s blood. “He should have come back with me. I didn’t smell ‘em or nothin’.”

 

“David said he chose to stay. No one blames you, Lieb,” Lipton tried to soothe. “If he doesn’t blame you, you shouldn’t.”

 

Liebgott shook his head, eyes fixed on one of the blood spots in the snow that looked like a desperate handprint. “I could have helped.”

 

“David said they would’ve shot you on sight if you’d been there,” Lipton tisked. “They were using him as some sort of power play against American Omegas. If you’d been there they would’ve killed you.”

 

“What did they do to him?” Liebgott demanded, eyes skittering back to the red slush.

 

“They bit into him pretty hard all over. He was-” Lipton cleared his throat, clenching his eyes shut to wipe away the memory before continuing. “Covered in a lot of blood. He’ll probably bruise up.”

 

“ ‘Carved into him’,” Liebgott repeated to himself, glancing at Toye. “What’s that mean?”

 

Lipton chewed the side of his lip. “Lieb? What does _Juden hure_ mean?”

 

Liebgott’s head whipped around to stare daggers into the man, full lips curved in a snarl. “What the fuck did you just say?”

 

“Hey!” Guarnere snapped, ready to tear into him.

 

Lipton held up a hand to silence his protest and the protests he could almost see bubbling up inside Toye and Grant. He raised a brow at Liebgott and stayed calm despite how his stomach churned remembering the slices in Web’s skin. “They wrote it on David’s back with a knife. What does it mean?”

 

“Jesus Christ. Jesus _fucking_ Christ.” Liebgott’s voice cracked, face crumpling before he turned away. His dropped his rifle and fell into a squat. He buried his face in his hands as his mind raced. The Germans must have heard them talking and understood at least some English. They were _that_ close. The snow fucked with their sense of smell, their noses were too cold. It wasn’t like now where he could focus. They’d been arguing and they hadn’t bothered to keep their voices down. He’d been so wrapped up in the moment that he hadn’t even noticed their audience.

 

“Joe?” Lipton murmured as he gently laid a hand on the Alpha’s back. Liebgott flinched away at first but the Omega didn’t let up. Liebgott rocked back and forth, nails digging gouges into his scalp as he tried to accept that all this was because of _him_ and his stupid mouth. He gradually settled enough to stop clawing and Lipton chittered lowly, rubbing circles along his shoulder blade. “What does it mean?”

 

“They…” Liebgott sniffed and rubbed his hands down his face. “They must have heard us. We were talking about...being together.” Lipton hunched forward to hear the whisper. The Alpha knew that if Web told anyone about the bond tug it was ‘Mom’. Liebgott took a great, shuddering breath and turned on his heels to look up into his sergeant's concerned face. “It’s roughly…”

 

He almost couldn’t say it.

 

“Joe?”

 

“It means ‘Jew whore’.”

 

o0o

 

Dick referred to Eugene in all aspects of David’s treatment.

 

“He doesn’t need silence, sir. He needs rest and hot water to keep his core warm but what he went through...he needs his pack.”

 

It helped that David got swaddled in blankets that smelled like his Pack Alpha and his mate, his own best friend, and Babe’s sweet scent.

 

Dick gave permission for the time being that teams of two were allowed to come to Battalion CP to sit with David in the foxhole in hour increments as long as the front line was properly manned. Dike stirred up a fuss about _his_ men being moved but Nixon made some crack about how Betas should be silent when Alphas were talking and it shut the lieutenant up. So the pack came in pairs and sat with David just to quietly talk to him, pet him if they felt like it. They talked about anything that came to mind - about their homes, stupid stories about fumbled grenades and the girls back in Eindhoven and England and France. They scented with him and grounded him. Alphas like Guarnere and Toye told him how proud they were of him, how he really fucked those Germans up and they wanted him to move to their squad. Jackson and Luz cuddled close to him and rubbed cheeks, murmuring that they were so grateful he was safe.

 

Once in a while David would get lost in the memory of harsh hands and snarling mouths but when he jerked himself out of it his pack was there. He almost didn’t want to sleep. He was afraid what lived there now.

 

The pack kept David warm and laden in their scents to make he knew he was home and safe as he could be. David was in and out at first but after the first couple hours he started to smile, reaching out to hold their hands and squeezing back when their fingers laced.

 

Eugene was a constant, he insisted to be. Lipton came as much as he could through the day and always by himself. Lipton held David in his lap and rubbed his back through the blankets, laying chaste kisses into his hair and across his forehead. He whispered about how proud he was, how grateful he was that he returned, and how he didn’t want to let go.

 

“Mom, m’okay,” David murmured into the Omega’s neck, wanting to nap from how warm he was with the other’s scent so heavy in his lungs. “Here.”

 

“You’re like a son to me,” Lipton confessed into the thick of his hair. It smelled like smoke from the fire. Eugene must have scrubbed a wet cloth through it. “I don’t know what I would have done.”

 

David mouthed weakly at his throat. “I killed them.”

 

“They deserved to die, David,” Lipton said firmly, holding him tighter. “You did the right thing. Don’t you think about them for a minute. They’re ghosts.”

 

Eugene kept popping in, slipping slivers of chocolate between his friend’s lips. “Let it melt on your tongue, David. _Slow_.”

 

David grew drowsy. He remembered rubbing his face against Hoobler, Toye, Jackson, even briefly Nixon who murmured something to him that he later wouldn’t exactly remember. Something about how he may not show it but he worried about him. He’d clung to the Alpha captain and he could’ve sworn chapped lips brushed his forehead.

 

And he fell asleep curled up on Talbert and Alley’s laps, both Alphas rubbing his shoulders and rumbling quietly as they assured themselves he was still alive and safe.

 

o0o

 

David woke up to the tarp getting pulled up and a skinny frame slipping inside. The glimpse of the sky he got told him it was nightfall. He wasn’t sure if he’d slept through more of the pack coming to see him or if Winters had ordered them to take a break. Germans were more likely to advance at night if it was going to happen at all.

 

There were some holes in the tarp to allow trickles of moonlight and it was just enough to make out Liebgott’s distinct profile. The Alpha hesitantly crawled closer and David could see his red eyes and the desperation in them. “Web…?”

 

David chittered, permitting him to stay.

 

Joe took off his rifle and helmet, putting them out of the way. He laid laid down on his side facing the Omega, long legs curling up so he could fit better. The hole was pretty decently sized but they were still tall, full grown men. David had been using Nixon’s rucksack as a pillow and he pushed it out a little further, encouraging the Alpha to lay his head on it too. They were so close they could feel the other’s breath, hear the shudder of it in their lungs, but most acutely they could feel the potential bond between them thrumming hopefully. It would only be satisfied by complete rejection or fulfillment and nothing else would do.

 

Joe could see the white of the Omega’s smile and it made his heart lurch painfully against his ribs. “How can you still smile at me?” His voice was rough. He hoped no one had noticed him disappearing or heard his choked, muffled sobs from his foxhole as he thought of the horror he’d caused. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I left you out there. Fucking SS Alphas.”

 

He hesitantly raised his hand and let his fingertips rest on the Omega’s cheek. He could feel the heat of the bruise there though he couldn’t see it well. His thumb swiped gently at David’s lip and he traced the curve of his smile.

 

“I took them on, Lieb,” David marveled, sounding self satisfied with an undercurrent of disgust. His college boy wasn’t a killer. His usual bright tone was dimmed. “Holy shit. I took them all on.”

 

“They tried to hurt you,” Joe attempted to console.

 

David’s smile fell. “They _did_ hurt me.”

 

Joe winced. “No, I mean…” He didn’t want to use the words. He clenched his eyes shut and forced himself to take deep breaths. David smelled of pack now, the German Alpha stench gone to leave only sweet Omega behind. “I don’t know how you killed them all by yourself.”

 

“I wanted to come back,” David admitted, remembering how they’d surrounded him and how he knew it was the end for him if he didn’t do something. The searing pain in his back had been a focal point and used the pain and rage to fuel his determination and steady his then-shaking hands. He couldn’t remember much between getting his hands on the knife and feeling flesh give way beneath his teeth but one thought had seared itself across his mind and stuck with him threw it all. He wasn’t going to let those bastards use him for their sick power fantasies and be a sordid story they bragged about back with their SS pals. He wasn’t going to be another casualty, another victim of the war. “I didn’t want them to win. I...I didn’t want to die out there.”

 

“You shouldn’t want to die at all,” Joe joked weakly.

 

“Lieb?” David murmured, pushing into the touch. “You’re not that big of an idiot.”

 

Joe’s lips curved in a frail smile. “And you’re not easy. We both said a lot of shit we didn’t mean.”

 

“Do you actually hate me?” The words were so quiet he almost missed them.

 

“No,” Joe breathed out in gentle confession.

 

“Not even a little bit?” the Omega pressed.

 

“No, _David_ .” There was an inflection in his name that made David’s breath hitch. Joe had never said his first name before and now he was glad to hear it in the privacy of a foxhole. If he had heard his name with that lilt in front of the men he would’ve collapsed in happiness. _Beloved_. “I was a fucking jackass back there. I was fighting just to fight. I thought...I thought a whole bunch of gross shit, okay? Stuff I don’t even want to admit. Hoob’s always telling me I’m being a fucking child about all this and I guess he’s right.” His voice dropped to a mutter as he lost his nerve. “Or whatever.”

 

“Because I was attacked?” David deadpanned, jaw ticking. “I don’t want your pity fuck, Joe. You feel bad for walking away so you want to, what, indulge me? Jerk me off a few times to alleviate your guilt and then we can go back to touch and go?”

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Web, who’s talking about fucking?” Joe snapped. “All I want to do is take back all that bullshit I said out there and the past couple years and just start _fresh_ . But that’s not gonna’ happen and I gotta’ live with that. And that’s fine and shit and I can deal with it, and you might not ever forgive me for being a prick, but I’m not looking to fuck or jerk each other around anymore. All I want to do is kiss you so if you’d shut _up_ for once and-”

 

David grabbed a fistful of the Alpha’s thick hair and dragged him into the kiss they’d been dying for since Toccoa. Their heads swam and they weren’t sure if it was the cold or hunger or just the sheer relief of contact. It felt like the most innocent thing either of them had ever done. The pressure of the potential bond inside them pulsed and their hearts throbbed along to the aching rhythm. The tug was so strong it made them arch toward one another, bodies begging to be pressed. Joe gasped against the Omega’s tender lips. He had never felt something so strong with an Omega before, especially not from just a kiss.

 

But it wasn’t just a kiss. They had been dancing complicated circles around each other for more than two years. All through Toccoa, Holland, through Eindhoven and now into Bastogne. Had they really let so much time slip by them? So many ruined moments, wasted time, stupid fights over _what_? Joe’s jealousy? David’s hesitance? Neither had ever spoken their feelings out loud. They’d smothered it all up with envy and smart remarks and biting sarcasm.

 

How many times had Joe seen an opening to make a move and simply walked away? How many times had David heard the perfect segway into true flirtation and bit his tongue instead?

 

Joe felt the first flicker of fear in his heart but David smiled at him with bright eyes and kissed him again.

 

“Come here,” Joe encouraged, laying a hand on his waist and tugging. It took a moment for David to roll on him while still covered in the blankets but they accomplished it. Joe waited for the flare of hate or jealousy to come when he smelled Lipton’s mates covering the sparse bedding but it didn’t. There was something about feeling David in his arms that soothed him. The Omega curled around him and started to purr and _God_ , wasn’t that the sweetest sound Joe had ever heard? He laid a hand around David’s shoulders and pressed his cheek to his dark hair. He guided the Omega’s face to his throat with a low rumble and the purr got louder.

 

“Let’s try it,” David muttered against his pulse. “One day.”

 

“Think about it, okay?” Joe insisted. “Until you get some sleep and really think about it. Ain’t gonna’ let this be a split second kind of thing. Not gonna’ fuck around anymore.”

 

“The answer is ‘yes’ to be courted, dumbass,” David promised, smile fading again. “But I’m not forgetting so fast. It’s going to take a while to heal all that hurt, Lieb. You have to earn it. What you said about me and the pack-”

 

David winced as he remembered Alpha fangs burying in his shoulder, his stomach, the cruel laughter as he cried out. Joe’s rough rumble brought him back and he dug his fingers into the Alpha.

 

“I’ll wait,” Joe whispered truthfully. “I’ll fucking wait forever, David. Just can’t lose you again.” He pressed a kiss into the Omega’s hair and breathed him in. “I need you.”

 

There were so many things David wanted to say. He wanted to be smart, clever, maybe even romantic. But his thoughts were one long, swooning sigh of, _Oh God, I’m in love. This is what love feels like._

 

o0o

 

All through the night (even with Liebgott in the hole and long after he left), Eugene popped in and out of the foxhole. He made David sip hot water that came from the low fire and at one point switched to boiling batches of pine tea. He tossed in some dried peppermint that Nixon gave him and the smell turned soothing. He took a canteen of it to Babe and another to Web. He went back and forth between the encampments and ran himself ragged. He caught brief naps with Web but it wasn’t enough, yet he couldn’t manage anymore.

 

Eugene listened to Babe’s chest at one point, parting his coat and pressing his ear there to make sure his breaths were smooth. He did the same for Web for fear something would go wrong his lungs or heart. Hypothermia killed a man in many ways.

 

But the sun rose and Web looked fine. Tired, a little shaken, but miles better with all the blood scraped off him and smelling like pack beneath the blankets. Liebgott’s smell was lingering on the Omega but Eugene wrote it off as a good thing. The whole pack was tired of their song and dance. Eugene cuddled his best friend and slept briefly with him but he couldn’t shake this restless feeling.

 

Everytime Eugene closed his eyes he could see faceless SS officers with fanged grins and greedy, blood speckled hands reaching toward him. The silver of a knife sliding into ivory flesh and David’s hoarse, agonized screams as he was branded, _Renee_ , the men left in Bastogne in that church just waiting to die. Gaping chests and mangled limbs, stumps, chapped lips quivering for salvation but begging for a quick death that wouldn’t come. One face changed for another. Edward, David, Jackson, Luz, Carwood...gasping, drowning in their own blood from wounds Eugene couldn’t fix. They’d clutch at his jacket with wide, desperate eyes full of tears and when they spoke they spattered him in scarlet that couldn’t be wiped away.

 

His own personal horror film playing behind his eyes.

 

Eugene gasped awake and half sat up, hands clawing at whatever they could reach. His fingers slid through dirt and the bunch of a blanket. Web was beside him sleeping as soundly as anyone could in Bastogne. He almost compulsively checked the other Omega’s pulse and sniffed his throat, lowering his ear to his chest. Web’s heartrate was back to normal for the most part and his pulse was even, his scent free of sour distress.

 

Eugene climbed out of the foxhole and was a little surprised to see Winters and Nixon awake and standing together. They spoke quietly in concern. Eugene’s heart gave a little, tender throb as Dick ran a gloved hand down his mate’s arm and said something he was sure was comforting. He touched Nixon’s chin, thumb tracing his jaw, and the Alpha’s expression smoothed out. Eugene found himself yearning for such a touch.

 

But they heard his boots in the snow and looked over. Dick stayed still, keeping close to his mate, but spoke. “How is he?”

 

“Fine, sir. He’ll live. Got his color back and everything.” Eugene made sure to fix the tarp before he shoved his hands into his jacket. “Should be ready to go back to Easy tomorrow.”

 

Nixon seemed to contemplate it but ended up tisking, shaking his head. “We’ll give him another day, no rush.”

 

Eugene had said it before to Babe but he meant it - Nixon was a good man, a good Alpha. The pack often teased in whispers about how he was a pampered college boy who never fired a shot but they had respect for him. Dick had led them as their Pack Alpha but Nixon had always been right at his side, doing his best to keep Easy safe and offering a smoke and a laugh just as much as Luz did.

 

They both smiled at him but he couldn’t return it. His heart was just too heavy.

 


	11. Bastogne IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roe-focused chapter with Speirton at the end <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I literally can't form thoughts besides squealing and screaming at the AMAZING feedback I got from my over dramatic chapter like  
> You guys are literally the best and I almost cried a little  
> So guess what being amazing gets you? EARLY CHAPTER  
> The next chap won't be until after Christmas because  
> 1\. Haven't written it, I juts have outlines  
> 2\. I have a christmas drabble to post before that to tide you over
> 
>  Well, here we go, let's hurt Roe and get the Speirton rolling. Hope you guys enjoy it!!!
> 
>  

 

 

**_The Next Day_ **

 

A battle erupted not long after breakfast. They came with tanks across No Man’s Land.

 

 _Smokey_. Brash Smokey with his one dimple and his heavy palms that felt good on your shoulder. With his silly poems, his easy smile. He took a hit right to the sweet spot and it was Eugene who had to stay by his side and listen to his rough sob. No help, no back up - every man to a gun while Eugene had to stay in the thick of things outside a foxhole to try and save his friend.

 

“I can’t feel my legs, Gene.”

 

The bullets flew by inches from Eugene’s head. He could feel the wind and heat of them as he sat Smokey up and patched him up as best he could. But he knew he couldn’t heft the Alpha on his own. His first instinct was to call for Winters, maybe even for Nixon. No other officer came to mind, no other leader, besides one. One who he knew would always come running. Smokey was drifting from shock and there was one man who could help.

 

“Sergeant Lipton!”

 

Eugene was able to properly tie the bandage when the other Omega came sliding in to help, instinctively cradling Smokey against himself to shield him.

 

“Gene, we have to get the hell out of here,” Lipton informed calmly, heart racing as he looked towards the oncoming enemy. Lipton cupped the Alpha’s jaw and picked his head up, slapping his cheek lightly. “Stay with with us, Smokey.” His friend’s breath caught noisily and his eyes were unfocused. Lipton chittered sharply and cupped Smokey’s neck just below his ear, rubbing warm circles. “Stay with us!”

 

Smokey nodded but his eyes were glazed.

 

“Gene, we’re getting out of here, _now_.”

 

But Lipton was all but CO of Easy Company. He couldn’t stay longer than it took to get Smokey out of the line of fire and slip a plasma line into him. But the time he did spend by Eugene’s side was caring, firm. He kept Smokey aware as Eugene worked, even calling him by his first name as he rubbed some warmth back into the Alpha’s cheeks.

 

“Hey, come on, Walter. Hey there, buddy. You’re okay. Gene, I have to get back to the line.”

 

“Okay, okay.”

 

And Lipton got him the jeep he needed. “Take care of him, Gene.”

 

Eugene rode with Smokey into Bastogne and had to watch his strong friend go from crying in agony to passing out from the pain and shock of getting hit. He had to take Smokey to that fucking church, that butcher shop they were masquerading as a makeshift hospital. The body pile had doubled since he’d last been there.

 

Eugene whined when the medic and Anna took Smokey from him. They pried him right of his hands with a harsh shove. He had to leave Smokey - an Alpha, _pack_ \- with complete strangers. They had been together since Toccoa and he had to let go of the plasma bottle and the Alpha’s hand. And Renne...the Angel of Bastogne, so stunningly strong among the wounded... he looked at her and all he could see was the blood on her hands and dress. He wanted to tell her about how much her chocolate had helped, how grateful he was.

 

But his tongue was silent under the potent realization of just what the future was.

 

This is where they would all end up. Alone, weeping in pain on a cot among a hundred other wounded, begging for relief and home and their mothers. There was nothing Eugene could do. His pack was going to die, and those who didn’t die in Bastogne would only die later in the snow, on enemy soil, in small towns across Germany or Normandy or wherever else they were forced to march.

 

They would all be stripped down to nothing, body and mind. Their skin would be carved into like a canvas to put their country in its place. Him, David, Jackson, Carwood, Shifty, Christenson, _Edward_...they were all a patrol away from being raped to death as their surviving Alphas would be forced to watch. And only when every last Easy Omega was dead would their Alphas get the sweet kiss of death across their throat.

 

o0o

 

Eugene returned to camp to be greeted by another fact that only deepened his grim resolve. It was Christmas Eve. He hadn’t realized.

 

He found a spot out of the way of the way but close enough to the pack that he could take some small comfort in their presence. They had fought off whatever had come for them earlier in the morning but the men were far from celebrating. They took their gruel in their metal cups and stood around shoulder to shoulder; bitter, cold and still hungry.

 

Eugene slid down the tree he was leaning against and stayed there in a crouch. His knees hurt and his ass was cold but it was nothing new. There were those worse off than him. Like those waiting to die back in the church. His gaze gradually fell away from his friends to the snow as his thoughts went dark. His nightmares circled him like a stormcloud and he wondered how long he had on this earth. How long did any of them have? He could have easily come back to the entire company slaughtered from the heavy German artillery.

 

They were walking corpses just waiting for someone to put fatal holes in them so they could deflate and collapse like morbid balloons. _We’re dead already. We’re just too stupid to know it._

 

“Doc.” Babe’s voice was raspy but insistent. A metal cup was being held out to him but he didn’t move. “Ain’t much but it’s warm.” Eugene turned his head away and Babe rattled the cup, spoon clacking against the side. “You have to eat.”

 

“Give it to Webster,” Eugene demanded, the words barely audible even to his own ears.

 

“Web already got his,” Babe promised, finding it strange to hear the last name instead of ‘David’ from the medic. “He’s miles better than he was because of you.”

 

Eugene blinked dully, mute as he watched the few bits of snow fall.

 

“You have to eat to keep him strong,” Babe scolded lightly as he dropped to one knee to flash the medic a blinding smile. It usually got a rise out of Roe but the Omega wasn’t even looking. “Keep us all strong.”

 

“Why?” Eugene husked.

 

“ ‘Cause we need you, you’re our medic,” Babe replied honestly, wiggling the cup again. “Of course we need you. Everyone loves ya’, Doc.”

 

Babe blushed as Eugene started to lean into him. He wet his lips for a kiss, wondering if they were going to continue things from the foxhole. He’d only told Buck and Guarnere but he was excited to show the rest of the pack that he was courting the most gorgeous Omega he’d ever seen. _Are we courting? Ah shut up Babe, Gene’s about to kiss you!_

 

Babe rocked forward, mouth eager and willing to submit beneath the good Doc. He couldn’t wait to show everyone, to make this thing between them real. He’d been craving another kiss more than grub and that was saying something.

 

Eugene’s thumb rested on his chin, stopping him, hot breath kissing his lips instead. “You are a _fool_ , Heffron. A damn fool.”

 

Eugene dropped his head and turned his head once more. Babe wasn’t stupid, he knew when he’d been dismissed. The sting of rejection hit him deep but he left the medic’s serving behind. Eugene felt a lump form in his throat but he swallowed around it. He couldn’t pick up his eyes again after that, not even when Sink rode up and gave the boys of Easy Company a rousing pep talk for the holiday.

 

Eugene didn’t hear a word of the speech. And he didn’t see Dick closely watching him.

 

o0o

 

 **_Nightfall_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Christmas ‘44_ **

 

The night was dark but not silent. From across No Man’s Land, the Germans sang a Christmas hymn. Dick walked the perimeter of Easy’s encampment and he could clearly hear them. It was a tactic to unnerve them but it wasn’t working. It only annoyed his pack and he felt a pride in that. Dick could see the enemy just beyond the shadow of the trees. The moon reflected well off the snow and gave him some sight to walk and not get lost.

 

And then he stumbled upon little Eugene Roe.

 

Dick cocked his head and observed the Omega. He was far too close to the front line for Dick’s liking. It seemed Roe had simply fallen into one of the mortar holes and curled up there, blanket and all. No protection, no reinforced cover, just a snow dusted Omega who was sleeping fitfully. It was a sorry sight. Dick didn’t understand why Roe was out in the middle like this when Lipton had gone through so much trouble to make sure his boy had a good foxhole. Sitting almost upright in a tight ball and covered in snow was not what Dick’s mate wanted. It wasn’t what Dick wanted for one of his pack’s Omegas or his dear friend either.

 

Dick knew Roe wouldn’t be out here if he hadn’t left someone in charge of Web. He knew the Omega was stable but he’d told the medic to take every precaution. It was probably Jackson in the hole with Web now. The kid was a natural caretaker and had good paternal instincts for someone so young.

 

Dick knew he shouldn’t leave Roe alone but he got the sense something was amiss somewhere. He left the Omega for the moment and followed his nose to the smell of woodsmoke. And it wasn’t Liebgott’s scent, it was a fire.

 

o0o

 

Luz slid into Joe’s foxhole with a grin. Joe merely leveled him with a suspicious look, arms folded tight across his chest. “Toye, how much you love me?”

 

Joe raised a brow at him. “What do you want?”

 

Luz held up a pack of smokes and wiggled it enticingly. The Alpha sat up straighter. “ _Now_ you love me.”

 

“Holy shit,” Joe breathed. Smokes were rare to find. “It’s a Christmas miracle.” He scowled suddenly. “You’re not going to share, are you?”

 

“I will,” Luz promised as he slid closer. “For a price.”

 

“Like?” Joe clicked out expectantly.

 

George reached up over the hole and yanked the pine branch further over to give them some more privacy. He shucked his helmet and crawled into the Alpha’s lap with confidence. This wasn’t like the other night when he’d desperately needed sleep and safety. This was about touch and intimacy, this was about being close. George could see the panic scratching itself across Joe’s face and he purred softly, seating himself in his lap and splaying his hands over his broad chest. The muscle there when he pressed down...it sent pure heat between his thighs.

 

Right where he liked Joe.

 

George took a smoke out of the pack and let it rest in his mouth as he tucked away the pack. “Got a light?”

 

Joe sat there, glaring and shivering but, like always, he gave in. He fished a lighter out of his pocket and flicked his thumb along the wheel, scowling in frustration when it didn’t catch. He blew on it and flicked it again, a flame erupting. He cupped his hand around it to protect it from the window and he sucked in a breath when George grabbed his wrist and held him where he wanted. Just a simple touch felt like too much when tension was this thick. Joe watched with a dry mouth as George sucked on the smoke to draw the flame, cheeks hollowing beautifully as the red ember cast a shadow on his face. He’d never say it but he liked George’s hair like that, loose and thick and sorta shaggy.

 

And when he opened his eyes - those goddamn doe eyes full of warmth and mirth that always got to Joe - he swore his heart jumped up into his throat and he could _taste_ how much he cared about this man.

 

Smoke poured over Joe’s mouth and he wet his lips. “A kiss.”

 

Joe looked away. “You know I don’t kiss.”

 

“So you keep telling me,” George sighed, plucking out the cigarette and offering it. “One day I’m going to get you to kiss me, Joe Toye. Take it.”

 

“You know it’s-” _Too intimate. Too much. If I started kissing you I’d never be able to stop. That if I kissed you and fell for you and lost you, I’d never make it._

 

He took the smoke.

 

Joe had long come to terms with how much the mouthy Omega meant to him. George Luz had crept under his skin and made himself a home. _Home_. That’s when Joe had known how much he liked George. He’d found himself lost in daydreams about taking George back to his Ma, to his whole big family, and showing him off. He thought of how well George would get along with is loud family, how right he’d look sitting down to a Toye Sunday dinner and probably offering to help clean up while cracking jokes.

 

Joe saw the way Lipton pressed shoulders with Winters and held Nixon’s hand when he thought no one was looking and he’d think _I want that._ It used to be just a vague sense of want, of desiring a mate to dote on and protect, but then George had to keep giving him eyes and spoiling him with smokes and things got more complicated. He’d start looking at George’s idle hand and think of holding it, or trace the line of his throat and wondered how nice it would feel to lay kisses across it.

 

From Sunday dinner daydreams to that very real moment after Normandy where he blew Luz in some poor English family’s kitchen.

 

That was a memory Joe went back to often. How sweet George had sounded, how eager he’d been under his hands, how good he’d tasted spilling down his throat and panting his name like it was the only thing he needed.

 

Who was he kidding? He’d already fallen for George. The little bastard had him wrapped around his finger. The only defense Joe had left was his outright denial to talk about whatever was between them and the faint protest he kept throwing up about kissing.

 

If Joe kissed him, he knew it was all over. He’d have to admit to the bond tug he felt with George and how deep his feelings went. And Joe Toye didn’t fucking talk about his feelings, he acted on them. Except this time he wasn’t because he was terrified of what that would lead to. This war was dangerous, they’d lost so many of their friends already. If he lost George...he wouldn’t survive.

 

Even Joe wasn’t stupid enough to believe that putting off something so small like kissing would keep him falling apart if he somehow lost George. But he had to try. He had to do something besides hopelessly falling in love with one of his best friends while the Germans sang Christmas hymns to them from across No Man’s Land.

 

“Such a deep thinker,” George teased lowly as he curled his hands in Joe’s jacket and buried his face in the Alpha’s throat. He breathed in the man’s scent with a happy sigh. Joe may have not had a specific scent to name but it was deep, _raw_ . George felt safe with Joe. Something about his touch, his smell, the pressure of the potential bond inside him...it made him feel like nothing bad could happen as long as Joe’s arms were around him. _Christ, I’m such a sap._

 

Joe’s hands spread across his back and he chittered breathlessly, snuggling closer. He mouthed at the Alpha’s throat and something settled inside him. Being like this with Joe seemed to reset all his rattled nerves. He hadn’t been able to get any restful sleep the past few weeks and when they’d gone into Bastogne he thought he’d never catch a wink again. The only time he’d managed to doze off since they entered this wintery hell was when he was pressed close to Joe. It had gotten him in trouble with Dike for not being at his post but Joe had always defended him, been right there to show his fangs over his shoulder to make Dike back off without a word.

 

The Beta really was shaky when it came to one-on-ones with the Easy Alphas. Especially Toye.

 

“One day you’re gonna’ kiss me,” George promised just below his ear, grinning at the goosebumps that cropped up on the Alpha’s skin.

 

“Whatever,” Joe huffed, taking another hot drag off the cigarette. The acrid rush was such a relief but it was nothing compared to the comfort of the Omega in his lap. He curled an arm around George’s waist and held the smoke with the other hand, breathing out and letting his eyes fall closed.

 

“You’ll love it,” George promised, squeezing the Alpha’s hips between his legs. He fit so well on Joe’s lap and he didn’t want to leave. He knew Dike would come sniffing around eventually, that bastard had a nose for when Easy was getting comfortable with each other. Especially poor Web. That kid couldn’t catch a break from either side. Dike had been specifically ordered to leave Web alone and for now Winters’ orders were enough to protect him.

 

“Whatever you say. I bet you’re all tongue.”

 

“I’ll show you all tongue.”

 

Joe tensed as he heard someone walk by. It was Muck and Malark in hushed whispers about Web, the SS, the whole ordeal and how disgusted they were.

 

“No one deserves that.”

 

“Those Goddamn Germans. They’re fucking lucky Web killed them.”

 

“If I’d got my hands on them? There wouldn’t have been anything left.”

 

“Trying to do what they did just to try and rattle us? What kind of Alpha hurts an Omega like that? What kind of _man_?”

 

“No kind of man worth living.”

 

Their conversation petered off as they kept walking. Joe growled quietly and sucked hard on the smoke, hotboxing it down to a nub before tossing it aside. He wrapped both arms around George and rubbed his cheek into his hair. The Omega made a soft noise, half asleep, but far from protesting. Joe rubbed his palms along his friend to scrub his scent into him. He pressed his lips to George’s ear, simply breathing before he spoke.

 

“Ain’t nothin’ gonna’ hurt you long as I’m around.”

 

George hummed, kneading at him.

 

Joe rumbled and pressed a long, suckling kiss to the Omega’s pulse point. He trailed wet kisses all along George’s jaw but stayed clear of his obnoxious, tempting mouth. The little noise George made when he scraped his teeth along the back of his ear was all Joe needed to calm down. He kissed the red spot before taking his mouth off the Omega to nuzzle him instead.

 

George yawned against his throat and whispered his name but there was no funny remark, no sarcasm. Just pure content and exhaustion.

 

Joe closed his eyes and buried his nose in the Omega’s thick hair as he allowed himself to imagine another kind of Christmas Eve. Him and George on a couch somewhere in front of a fire with as many blankets as they could pile on. They’d have full bellies and share long, lazy kisses. He’d lick into George’s mouth and eat up his moans. Their hands would leisurely roam and there’d be no one around for miles so they could take their time, enjoy each other.

 

Joe let himself relax. Just a couple minutes of fantasy, that’s all he needed to keep him going. Just a few more minutes...

 

o0o

 

Dick found Harry and Peacock with a fire going. Against his quiet order, they kept it going to warm their hands. He tried to talk them out of it when Nixon wandered up.

 

“I swore I thought I smelled a fire.” He squatted down and put his hands near the flames. “Well, shit, I did smell a fire. You guys are out of your minds.”

 

There wasn’t enough time to think of something clever before artillery started to fall, striking much too close. Dick growled and shoved his mate toward the thicker trees, both of them hitting the ground and curling up as much as they could to protect themselves. Dick heard an agonized cry and his blood went cold thinking it was Nixon. But his mate was fine. It was Harry - Harry had been hit, and the Beta was screaming. The shells were still falling but Nixon was quick to grab the radio that had been left up against a tree and called for a jeep. Peacock rushed to put the fire out while Dick scrambled to his friend and tried to keep him still.

 

Dick soothed Harry as best he could as he ripped open the leg of his pants to find the wound. It was high on his thigh and could’ve been the artery for all he knew. As the artillery rained down all over, Dick could hear the cries for a medic start to kick up.

 

“Medic!” Dick barked as he ripped off his scarf and wrapped it around his friend’s leg like a tourniquet. “ _Roe_!”

 

Dick’s voice could be heard even over the shelling. His tone was clear and sharp, only disappearing in the crests of explosions. Babe followed Roe’s scent to find him and fell in step with Spina as the medic ran towards Easy’s call for a medic. They both stumbled upon the small makeshift foxhole where Roe was hunkered down under his blanket, shocked into stillness.

 

“Come on, Doc!” Babe demanded, dropping to his knees and holding out his hand to help Roe up out of the hole. The medic shook his head and curled up tighter.

 

Spina’s jaw dropped. “Gene?”

 

“Move!” Babe grabbed a fistful of Spina’s shirt and shoved him forward just as a round went off behind him. “Go, go!”

 

Spina took off while Babe crowded into the hole with Roe, Omega fangs flashing in determination. He tossed his rifle aside and yanked away the blanket, unraveling the smaller Omega so he could grab fistfuls of his jacket. “Eugene, get up! The captain’s yellin’. Someone’s hurt!”

 

“Okay.” The word was weak, barely a rasp, and still the medic seemed to weigh a ton.

 

“Okay _get up_ , not okay _lie down_ !” Babe griped, manhandling the other Omega up. Roe wobbled on his feet and Babe could see his face - washed out, ruddy and puffy under the eyes like he’d been crying. He was a mess. He felt bad for Roe but the bitter rejection from earlier stuck with him. Babe yanked Roe against him and forced him to stand up. “Come on, Doc. Get going, get fucking _going_. You can’t fucking stay here at least!”

 

Finally Roe started moving and climbing out of the small hole.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Babe huffed in frustration, yelping when the medic’s boot crushed his hand against a sharp chunk of rock and ground his palm into it. He fell back into the hole, reeling in pain as he clutched his wrist. There was a fresh slice across his palm and his fingers were soaked in cherry red. “Ah, my hand, my _Goddamn_ hand.”

 

o0o

 

Eugene ran towards the sound of his name on autopilot. He was registering _Alpha_ before he did captain. His Pack Alpha needed him so his feet moved. He found the four officers in the dip of land between Battalion CP and Easy. Harry was sprawled out on his back, thigh bleeding heavily while Dick did his best to stop it with just his scarf. Nixon was clutching Harry’s hand and trying to keep him calm, his other hand threaded through curly blonde hair to keep his head still.  

 

It was like watching a scene in a movie. Eugene was looking in from the outside, watching himself watching the scene with a dazed expression. Harry was pale as a sheet and screaming, cursing, the smell of Alpha blood soaking the air. He was getting quieter by the moment as he started to slip into shock. Even Peacock was doing his best to try and reassure him.

 

Eugene could see himself - helpless, pathetic, waiting - and he wondered what was the point. Why help him? Why help anyone? Wouldn’t it be better to die here surrounded by his friends than shot blindly somewhere else and left for the wolves. It would be easier to die with pack all around, knowing you were cared for and clutching to familiar hands. He’d just bleed out, simple as that. Easy, just so easy to slip away. No more pain. No more cold.

 

“ _Eugene_ ,” Dick pleaded firmly, arms shaking as he kept the scarf clamped tight.

 

_Alpha. Pack Alpha._

 

Eugene sucked in a noisy breath as he snapped back into himself. No, _no!_ This was Harry, this was pack. He couldn’t let him die. He had to keep them safe, that was his job. He was one of their Omegas, he was supposed to support and help his pack members, heal them when they needed it. What was he thinking?

 

Eugene shoved a sulfa pack between his teeth and descended on Harry. He elevated the Beta’s leg, found the source of the wound, and took the rope in his pocket and used it as a tourniquet. He took a stick and used a knot to tie it up, twist it until it was tight enough, and then used the scarf to mop up the blood so he could see what he was dealing with. His hands were slick with the Beta’s blood but they weren’t shaking anymore.

 

“You’re alright, sir,” Eugene promised as he took the packet out of his mouth, using his fang to rip open the top. He could feel Dick pressed up beside, heavy hands holding Harry’s leg down. Eugene dug a bandage out of his bag and flicked it open, leaning into his Pack Alpha. “I got morphine in my pocket. Give it to him.”

 

“Where do you want it, Doc?” Dick asked, quickly complying.

 

Harry tossed his head back and let out another agonized cry. “Opposite thigh. Quick.”

 

Just moments after Dick injected Harry the man let out a relieved groan. He quieted down but his eyes were still wide, the pain gone but the pressure and knowledge still there. The morphine rush knocked the wind out of him but he stopped moving. Eugene made sure to tie the bandage tight.

 

“Elevate his head.”

 

Nixon complied and Eugene used his wet fingers to write a single ‘M’ on Harry’s forehead so any medic would know he was given one syrette. They all quickly carted Harry off when the jeep pulled him and laid him out securely, covering him up with a blanket.

 

Eugene stared into the blood smeared snow and panted as the adrenaline wore off. He rubbed at his mouth and the tremble had come back to his fingers. _I almost...I was going to...Harry, God forgive me._

 

Then Dick came back and knelt behind him. Eugene keened and leaned into the Alpha, shivering as the man wrapped an arm around his waist and nosed at his cheek. The contact was grounding. It had been so long since he’d let anyone but other Omegas close that he forgot this kind of platonic affection felt so good. The XO was warm against his back, breath humid on his jaw.

 

“Eugene, go with him,” Dick ordered softly, hand sliding off his waist and fanning across his shoulder blade. Soothing circles were rubbed up all the way to his nape, long fingers curling around it. Eugene tipped his head forward, chittering quietly. “Get a hot meal.”

 

“I-I shouldn’t, sir,” he murmured. “Should stay with the men.”

 

Dick rumbled and brushed their cheeks. He got a lungfull of the Alpha’s scent and it helped clear his head. “For me?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Eugene slurred.

 

But he didn’t get up until the Alpha hauled him to his feet and led him to the jeep.

 

o0o

 

Bastogne was a war zone. The Germans had finally started to bomb and it was a mess of spitting brick and fire and light. Each shell that dropped on the city threatened to blind Gene. He covered Harry as they drove into the heart of the town, dodging chunks of wall and bodies. They came to a stop in front the church to find the roof caved in, the doors blown off and smoke pouring out of it along with staggering soldiers.

 

Smoke swirled around Eugene like a shield from the view but he trudged through it. A jeep went by and nearly clipped him, the ass end in flames. For a moment the sky behind the church was dark and shadows started to creep in but with a deafening blast and burst of fire, a bomb dropped behind the building. Eugene’s eyes nearly whited out but he kept going, needing to know. A soldier shouted at him to stay out of the church but he ignored it, jogging through the archway.

 

And he saw it. The roof and pieces of the walls had collapsed in, sharp beams and heavy brick had fallen in to create a barricade of sorts. Whoever had been left in the basement was either crushed or buried with little hope to get to them. Sticking out beneath a thick beam was one pale little hand. Eugene didn’t know why but he thought at first it was a discarded doll. But crumpled in its fingers was a familiar blue headscarf. He inched closer and saw there was blood drying in the cracks of the hand.

 

_Renee._

 

It probably wasn’t even her blood. It was most likely belonged to a survivor she had pulled out before the roof had caved in.

 

Eugene bent down and took up the scarf. He cradled it between his hands and rubbed his thumbs into the soft material. Harry’s blood was still smeared across his fingers and it looked like mud against the blue and white striped cloth. He stared down at it, working it between his fingers, before bringing it up to his nose.

 

_A vase of wildflowers on a lace covered table. Fresh sunlight, a gentle morning breeze…_

 

A sob bubbled in his throat but he swallowed it down. He looked to the hand, the delicate wrist, and when he sniffled he could smell Omega blood over the gunpowder. His eyes stuck to the curled fingers, the broken fingernail, the unnatural stillness - and he slipped the scarf into his pocket. He wanted to yank away the boards and rubble and free her, take her out of Bastogne and give her a proper burial. Somewhere green and beautiful where the sun would always find her.

 

But someone was calling for a medic and he couldn’t stay.

 

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, feet leaden as he stepped back. “ _Je suis desole, Renee_.”

 

o0o

 

Eugene slipped out of Bastogne without a jeep or an escort. It was such a heavy mess of anti aircraft fire and shells that he was invisible amongst the smoke. It was a long, lonely, freezing road back to Easy’s encampment but he moved fast and kept his head down. There was no fear in his heart, only exhaustion and determination. There was a fog in the night made up of soft flurries and gunsmoke. He could smell the death in the air but he put one foot in front of the other. He had to get back to his pack.

 

They needed him. He needed _them_.

 

By the time he made it to Battalion CP, the sun had started to come up. The birds were absent but he could feel morning’s call within him. He passed by Dike getting scolded harshly by Nixon and ducked away, almost tripping across Dick huddled in a foxhole. Eugene dipped down to one knee and touched his Pack Alpha’s shoulder.

 

“Sir…” He wasn’t sure exactly what to say but a thanks wasn’t enough.

 

Dick’s hand came out of his blanket and he touched the Omega’s fingers, smiling. “You gonna’ be okay, Doc?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Eugene replied firmly, squeezing him.

 

“Bastogne?” The look in the commander’s eyes told him he already knew.

 

“Bad, sir.”

 

Dick sighed and his gaze swept over to his mate. “Good to have you back, Doc.”

 

Eugene made his way over to Nixon’s foxhole and peeked under the tarp. He was a little surprised to see Liebgott down there with Web cuddled so close under the blankets they were nearly melded into one army-green swatch. They were both in a light doze still and the medic wondered if Web knew just how spoiled he was. _He deserves it after that nightmare._

 

Liebgott looked strangely pretty in sleep. Eugene had never noticed the full line of his lips before. Without a scowl and a biting remark, Liebgott wasn’t too bad on the eyes. _Lucky boy._

 

Eugene made his way among the foxholes, checking on his friends. Relief washed through him as he counted no more dead. He followed Babe’s scent once he caught it and it led him right to the front line. He could see the top of Babe’s head and shot off a thankful prayer that the other Omega was okay. Eugene didn’t hesitate to go up and slide down into the foxhole beside Babe, chittering and pressing up against his side. It felt so good to be near him. The world felt a little less ominous when he was close like this with Babe. Sugary sweet scent and all.

 

Eugene would rather perish with his pack, the ones he loved, than anywhere else. If they had to die they could die together defending one another to their last breath. It was a darkly romantic notion but it lightened his heart.

 

“Everything okay?” Eugene asked, nodding toward the line. He waited for a response but got a stony silence. He frowned and looked to the other Omega and found him pointedly staring straight ahead. “Edward?”

 

Babe shivered and sniffled, rubbing at his nose with a swipe of his fingers. “Yeah.”

 

“Hey,” Eugene drawled thickly as he snatched the other Omega’s hand. There was a semi-fresh cut on Babe’s palm and the smell of the man’s blood made Eugene whine low in his throat. He cradled Babe’s hand in his own and moved it side to side to examine it. It wasn’t that bad but it looked painful. “How’d you do that?”

 

He met Babe’s eyes and there was something sad written across his face. When he spoke he sounded betrayed. “You did that.”

 

Eugene drew a blank at first. But Babe’s hurt pout reminded him. When he’d been climbing out of that mortar hole, when Dick had been calling him...he’d heard Babe cry out behind him as he started to run. He must’ve cut him somehow through his med bag or with his boot. His heart sank and his guilt must have shown on his face because the other Omega looked away.

 

Eugene placed a kiss just below the wound and could taste the copper on his lips after. “I’ll fix it up.”

 

He felt Babe glance at him but he didn’t reply. Eugene was glad to see the other Omega kept his hand still and held up even as he let go to get into his bag. He pulled out some gauze and held it briefly between his teeth as he looked for a sulfa packet. He spat the bandage out onto his lap and bit open the packet. “You been drinking the tea?”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Babe scoffed.

 

“I don’t hear you coughin’, at least,” Eugene observed, brow pinched up. He felt like a complete ass for hurting Babe and forgetting. He poured out half the packet before folding it over, tucking the rest away.

 

Babe hissed loudly. “Burns.”

 

“I know, it stops in a moment,” Eugene crooned as he gently rubbed the powder into the wound. He was as mindful as he could be. He rolled out the gauze and started to wrap up Babe’s hand. He made sure it laid in a way that wouldn’t hinder him in combat but tied it off tight. He chittered apologetically and placed a tender kiss upon the bandage, hesitantly looking up at the other Omega through the fan of his lashes. “I’m sorry, Babe.”

 

Babe suddenly perked up, ears nearly twitching as the light came back to his eyes. His nickname sounded different when Eugene said it. Low and slow, like a fine dark liquor. He liked it, _more than_ like it. “Gene. You called me Babe.”

 

“I did?” Eugene asked distractedly, double checking the knot and smoothing out the bandage. “When?”

 

“Just now,” Babe beamed, chuckling to himself before he tried his hand at a Creole accent. “ ‘ _Babe_ ’.”

 

“That what I sound like?” Eugene teased, glad to hear the Omega’s laugh. He gave the man’s hand one last kiss before he finally let it go. “Be careful with it for a while.” But his fingers had other ideas. Instead of dropping to his lap they skirted up Babe’s arm until they could curl in his jacket shoulder. He tugged at the Omega in a silent request which was granted much more quickly than he’d expected. Their mouths pressed and they felt a little spark. It was warm and when their lips parted their tongues met in a long, intimate slide. It stole their breaths and steam puffed between them when they parted, eyes half lidded with want.

 

“I’m sorry about your hand,” Eugene apologized with another chaste kiss.

 

Babe’s smile was fond and he wanted to bite at those soft lips. “You didn’t mean to.”

 

Eugene clacked their helmets and his fingers stayed balled up in the other Omega’s jacket. “I have nightmares about David.”

 

Babe frowned. He hadn’t expected that. “About what happened to him?”

 

“I-I look at him and see you,” Eugene admitted painfully, fingers working in the Omega’s coat.

 

Babe’s chitter was low and rough like an Alpha rumble. “Nothing’s happening to me, Gene. Promise.”

 

Eugene wanted to tell him he couldn’t promise that but he didn’t. “I see myself. And every other Omega here.”

 

Babe laid his injured hand on Roe’s nape and kissed him again. It was firm, reassuring, and he dragged his teeth over the Omega’s lower lip. Eugene melted into it with a grateful moan, feeling safe pressed against the other’s strong shoulder and plush lips. Babe’s fingers dug into his nape and the pressure made him go liquid.

 

“No one’s putting their hands on you, Gene,” Babe swore fiercely. “No one. We’re going to take care of Web and anyone else who gets hurt. Those fucking Germans got their one sucker punch. We won’t let it happen twice.”

 

Eugene let his face fall into the crook of the other Omega’s throat, hand fanning along the man’s chest as he breathed in his scent. The sweetness coated his tongue and he loved it. Babe’s fingers massaged his nape and he purred quietly, kneading at him.

 

“God, look at these,” Babe awed as he took up the other Omega’s hand. He laid a filthy French kiss across his palm and down to his wrist, suckling lovingly. Eugene’s purr stuttered into a moan against the man’s throat. “I love your hands.”

 

“My hands?” Eugene murmured in confusion, pulling back with a furrowed brow.

 

“I’ve never seen anyone with hands like these,” Babe commented with a bright smile, dimples popping but almost disappearing into the lines of his face. “You’ve got some magic hands, Gene. Everyone says so. Luz raves about your backrubs and Alley says he’s never seen a better medic.” He blushed a little and laid a more chaste kiss on the other Omega’s palm. “They call you an angel, ya’ know?”

 

Eugene’s heart gave a delicate tremble and his eyes burned with a sudden well of tears. He squeezed the other Omega’s hand and blinked the droplets away. “Babe, I wanna’ tell you about someone.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Her name was Renee…”

 

o0o0o0o

 

Lipton took a walk of the line. The Germans were getting antsier and he wanted to know exactly where they stood. A fresh fall of snow had obscured some of his usual markers and he found himself out for longer than he’d expected and getting turned around. He kept going, frustrated and embarrassed and maybe just a little scared as he found himself alone. He should’ve taken someone with him. He knew better, especially after what happened. He didn’t hear any German voices, just the crunch of his own boots, but the silence wasn’t comforting. His steps grew faster as he headed toward what he was sure was friendly territory but he couldn’t be sure.

 

He thought of David with a mouth smeared in blood and haunted eyes. _Shit_.

 

Lipton had lost all sense of direction when he heard a second set of boots in the snow. Lipton slung up his rifle with practiced ease, set it to his shoulder for balance, and stared down the site with his finger on the trigger. “Flash!”

 

“Thunder.”

 

The word was a smooth rumble that glided across his prickle nerves like velvet. A breeze hit his cheeks and he recognized the scent before he did the figure between two trees. Dark eyes, a flicker of a smile, a raven lock of hair showing past his helmet line. Lipton heaved a sigh of relief and dropped his rifle, tilting his head back to let out a puff of steam. He put the strap over his shoulder with a headshake.

 

“Ron,” Lipton chuckled. “You scared me.”

 

“I didn’t mean to,” Ron replied sincerely, arm braced on the tree beside him. “You seemed out of sorts.”

 

“I got lost,” Lipton admitted with a bashful wince. “I was trying to check on Third and see how thinly spread we were.”

 

“You’re pretty off the mark,” Ron stated, glancing toward the right. “You’re on the outskirts of Dog’s camp.”

 

“I am?” Lipton followed the Alpha’s gaze but there was no sign of any holes or men. “How far?”

 

“My foxhole is right there.” Ron thumbed behind him. “I’m on the edge. You’d hit the treeline if you kept going that way.”  


 

“Then I really am turned around,” Lipton sighed in exasperation, hands buried deep in his jacket. “Can you point me back to Easy?”

 

“Why don’t you come take a rest?” Ron offered. “I have a little fire pit. You look like you’ve been out here a while.”

 

Lipton’s heart fluttered at the opportunity to spend some time alone with Ron. “I...I shouldn’t, sir. I’ve been gone too long.”

 

Ron cocked his head with another one of those small smiles. He looked so handsome when he smiled and it was much too rare a sight. “Just a few minutes. Let me get you something warm to drink.”

 

“I really can’t stay,” Lipton insisted though he was already walking closer, seduced by the idea of getting in a foxhole with the Alpha.

 

Ron stepped back, throwing his chin toward his foxhole. “Come on. Easy can spare its mother for a few more minutes.”

 

“You never know when…” Lipton trailed off, thinking of the shelling. He kept going, following the Alpha between the trees until he saw the covered hole beside a deeply dug pit with a pot of water mounted over it. “Oh. This looks pretty nice.”

 

Ron shrugged. “If I’m going to suffer alone I might as well be warm.”

 

Lipton frowned at that, noticing the lack of other foxholes for quite some distance. He could see the helmets and shadows of D Company further on. “Why aren’t you closer to your men?”

 

“Not every company is a pack,” Ron said a little too casually. He lifted the tarp and gestured inside to the deep foxhole. “Get in. I’ll get you something.”

 

Lipton gave the other a teasing grin. “I really should say no. What _would_ my Alphas say? Me climbing into a hole with another man.”

 

“Scandalous,” Ron deadpanned, offering his hand for the Omega to take. Lipton gratefully held it and eased down. The hole was deeper and wider than Nixon’s with several army blankets lining the bottom in a sort of makeshift nest. It smelled like Ron everywhere, especially when the tarp fell shut. Pine and Alpha musk. He breathed in deep and all he could think of was strength, the scent making him feel protected and swaddled up. Lipton fiddled with the scarf around his neck as he sat down amongst the blankets. The earth was soft beneath them as if it had been turned over before the blankets were laid.

 

Lipton knew there was no way a foxhole was comfortable but in the moment it felt like it. It was just Ron’s scent, he was sure of it. The tarp was threadbare in a spot and two of the sides weren’t pinned tight enough so there was plenty of light to see everything - the blankets, two packs full of who knew what, and a Thompson. He entertained the idea of rubbing his face against the cloth to get a strong whiff of the Alpha’s scent but he’d rather have it from the source.

 

The tarp flap came up long enough for Ron to ease down inside. He had a steaming metal mug between his gloved hands. Lipton chittered and held his own hands out, fingers grabbing for it. Ron carefully passed it along before sitting beside the Omega. He took his helmet off and slumped against the dirt, letting his guard down. Lipton followed suit, casting aside his helmet before wrapping both hands around the metal. He brought it to his face and let the steam kiss his cold nose and cheeks, absorbing the warmth.

 

“Thank you.” He took a sip. The heat was welcome.

 

“You looked like a lost puppy out there,” Ron commented, folding up his knees to rest his hands on.

 

Lipton did a doubletake at the lieutenant. “I’m sorry, are you teasing me? It’s hard to tell. Your face doesn’t move.”

 

Ron looked to him and those eyes were too damn intense. The Omega had to look back at the steaming water. “I think you’re teasing me now.”

 

“Caught me.”

 

“You know…” Ron started hesitantly as the Omega took a few more sips, warming himself up. “Lewis and Dick, they said I…I could...” He chewed his lip, mulling over the words. “I want to court you, Carwood.”

 

Lipton grinned around the edge of the mug. “Good. Because I want you to court me.” He chuckled at the Alpha’s surprised look. “My mates and I talked about it. You’re more than welcome to join us.” _That_ got a dumbstruck look. He was enjoying Ron’s reactions too much, he wasn’t being fair, but it was adorable. “We agreed upon it, I mean. We’d like to see where this goes. Honestly, I’d be honored if you courted me, Ron. An Alpha like you? I never thought you’d give a second look to someone like me.”

 

“Someone like you?” Ron repeated dumbly.

 

Lipton took another mouthful, relishing the heat down his throat. “Someone plain like me. I still get a bit starstruck sometimes knowing that Alphas like Dick and Lew love me so much. I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve two amazing men. And you...I get a little overwhelmed when I think about it too hard.”

 

“You shouldn’t,” Ron pressed, as earnest as Lipton had ever heard him. “You’re one of the most stunning men I’ve ever met. They’re... _we’re_ lucky to have you.”

 

Lipton felt his heart give a flutter at the word _man_ instead of _Omega_. He could feel a blush try to work its way across his face despite the cold. “Ron, you don’t have to sweet talk me. I already like you.”

 

“I mean it.” There was an authoritative ring to his words that left no room for argument. “You’re smart and quick, but you’re warm. Easy loves you. Even my own men like you more than me and they’ve barely interacted with you. I don’t blame them, either. I can command respect and fear but you have a way with people. It takes someone special to make a room full of men smile the way you do. I’ve never…” He trailed off, dropping his eyes. “I’ve never met anyone like you.”

 

Lipton’s chest was tight. “Ron.”

 

“You drew me in and I didn’t even know your name,” Ron confessed, taking a few moments to gather himself before looking up again. He couldn’t keep his mouth shut any longer. He couldn’t afford to. “And there isn’t an Omega in your company who wouldn’t blindly follow you into combat or otherwise. You’re great with them. _Ducklings_ , I’ve heard them called. Lip’s Ducklings.”

 

“My ducklings,” Lipton murmured, heartstrings pulling. His fingers moved restlessly against the cup. “What kind of Mother Duck am I when I let my boys get hurt?”

 

Ron’s shoulders went tense. “What happened?”

 

“David. Uh, Webster,” Lipton corrected, a restless sensation wriggling behind his ribs as he tried not to remember the words carved into his boy’s back like he was nothing more than cattle to brand. “He went out on a patrol and got cornered by an Alpha SS squad.”

 

Ron’s fingernails scraped loudly against his pants as his hands balled into fists but he said nothing.

 

“They terrorized the hell out of him. They - Jesus, Ron - they carved ‘Jew whore’ into his back with a _knife_ ,” Lipton wheezed, eyes clenched shut. He could see it so clearly. “He had to kill them to get away. He came back marked up with a mouthful of blood.”

 

“He fought back,” Ron remarked with a forced calm, a flicker of pride in his chest. “He bit out one of their throats, didn’t he?”

 

“My sweet David.” His fingers shook briefly but he tightened them around the mug.

 

“Are any of them alive?” Ron bit out, fingers itching for his Thompson. He remembered David very clearly from the camp. Biggest blue eyes and a stupidly charming smile. He was a disarming kind of Omega, if one were inclined to that sort of thing. He was just a pup - a pup Ron had scent marked in a silent promise of protection. He felt like he’d let David down just as much as Lipton did.

 

“No. How could I have let that happen? He had to murder eight men and he’ll _never_ forget that. It’s going to haunt him for the rest of his life and it didn’t have to happen. _I_ should have gone on that patrol. I let him go with Liebgott because those two have so many issues and I...I was a fool, I thought it would help them to have time alone to work things out. They got distracted and stupid.”

 

The cup visibly shook between his hands. He grit his teeth, small fangs itching to bite into something. “Dike’s got me so wound up. I’m trying but he’s so useless and everyone’s looking at me like I can fix it. I made a bad decision, I let them leave, and David got hurt so badly.” He sniffed back a well of tears and his voice trembled wetly. “He’s my boy, Ron, and I let him down. What else will I do wrong? How many more people are going to get hurt?”

 

Calloused fingers took his chin and turned his head. Lipton let his gaze be lead, meeting eyes with the lieutenant and finding nothing spiteful in his eyes. Though Ron looked determined there was compassion there, understanding. “Stop. You can do this. You can keep being what they need.”

 

“You sound so sure,” Lipton muttered. “How do you know?”

 

“Because I can’t imagine you doing anything else.”

 

Lipton set aside the water and grabbed one of Ron’s overalls to drag him closer. The Alpha’s hand fell from his chin to his shoulder as their breaths mingled. Ron suddenly looked wide eyed, unsure, and it was endearing. He liked that he could surprise the lieutenant.

 

“We’re...we’re supposed to be courting,” Ron floundered.

 

“I don’t think a kiss is out of line,” Lipton persuaded, voice edging on a purr.

 

“I don’t know...”

 

Lipton chittered lowly, trying to entice the Alpha. “Think of how warm it’ll be.”

 

It was Ron’s little lash flutter that drove Lipton forward to close the distance. Nixon’s kisses were like licks of fire, Dick’s tasted and felt like home, but Ron’s...their lips slid together so easily, even as chapped as they were. He expected something sharp, fierce, but the soothing wave that swept through him was most welcome. It was consuming, addictive. Just a few moments into the kiss and he knew he could get drunk on Ron if he let himself. They both swayed toward each other, reveling in the kiss they had both wanting for so long.

 

Ron’s head was swimming. He’d been imagining his first kiss with Lipton since Toccoa and now that it had happened he wasn’t sure his heart could take it.

 

Lipton enjoyed the sweetness of the moment but he found there was heat striking up between them. Lipton didn’t know what came over him but suddenly he _wanted_. He grabbed both of Ron’s suspenders and turned his own body, yanking him close. Their kiss broke and the Alpha looked startled, upended. It was so endearing.

 

“We’re supposed to just be kissing,” Ron puffed against his lips.

 

Lipton shook his head a little. “I want more than a kiss, Ron.”

 

Ron remembered Nixon telling him to grow some balls, to take what he wanted. He wouldn’t get what he wanted, what they all wanted, by pussyfooting around. So he gave a playful growl and grabbed a fistful of the Omega’s coat. “I like it when you say my name.”

 

“Really?” Lipton purred, fresh arousal flooding through him. “You seem like the kind who would rather hear me moan, _sir_.”

 

The breathy little word set off something inside Ron. He rolled the Omega back and pressed him into the blankets, following him and pressing his hips against his legs. Lipton parted his thighs eagerly and welcomed the Alpha between them. They blindly rutted against each other, fused at the mouth. Ron licked between the Omega’s lips and was welcomed again by a hot tongue to tangle against. There was no submission, only pure need. They could only cling to each other at first, hips grinding as they sated their hunger for the other’s lips. Their fingers gradually let loose of cloth and elastic so their hands could roam. They felt at each other through all those layers, feeling muscle and curve that they’d only daydreamed about before.

 

Lipton grabbed at Ron’s shoulders and loved how broad they were, how solid. His body reminded Lipton more of Nixon than Dick but Ron was firmer, a delicious mix of the two. He wished his mates could be there with them.

 

“I wish they were here to watch,” Lipton murmured in the Alpha’s ear, breaking the kiss to scrub their cheeks. “They wouldn’t be able to keep their hands off you. Lew would probably be grabbing your ass by now, he’s so damn handsy.”

 

“I bet you’re beautiful beneath Dick,” Ron breathed hot against his jaw. The Alpha pulled back and Lipton saw his blown pupils, his swollen lips, and he wondered if he looked just as ruined. Ron grabbed one of the bunched up blankets and pulled it over them to trap the warmth, to shield them. Lipton’s breath gave a noisy, visible hitch as Ron urged his thighs apart and up. The Alpha’s knees dug in hard and he moved over him until their hips aligned.

 

The scarf that had started all this was carefully unwrapped, baring Lipton’s throat like a gift. Ron’s eyes lit up like Christmas and the Omega purred, feeling so uniquely beautiful with his potential mate looking at him like that.

 

His mouth fell upon Lipton’s throat and they both moaned. Ron’s fangs were sheathed for the most part but every small scrape sent a jolt to his cock. Lipton’s mate scars burned like twin brands. Deft fingers unbuttoned his collar to nibble at more, breath humid on his exposed skin.

 

“Can I touch you?” Ron asked against his collarbone, palm rubbing against the bulge in his uniform.

 

Lipton nodded quickly and humped against the Alpha’s palm, fingers clenched tight on his shoulders to keep him pulling away again. “God yes, _yes_ , Ron, please.”

 

Ron’s fingers worked smoothly between them, undoing their flies and shoving down both their pants enough to get to what he needed. They couldn’t afford the luxury of stripping down - D Company was _right_ there and it was freezing. He pressed a wet, open mouth kiss to Lipton’s pulse as he fished inside their skivvies. Lipton hissed sharply as the Alpha’s fingers curled around his cock, half from lust and half from the coolness. But everything went hot when their lengths pressed together, rubbing wetly from the pre already dripping from the sheer excitement of being near each other.

 

Lipton moaned shamelessly and rubbed their cheeks as Ron wrapped a fist around them, his own fingers combing through dark hair. Everything was so startlingly warm, his body buzzing and the bond tug in his stomach practically thrumming with happiness. He could still feel his connection to Nixon and Dick, missed them with a deep ache in his chest, but this didn’t feel wrong. He just wanted his mates here. He wanted their touch, on him and Ron. He wanted to know how it felt to be all together.

 

Ron didn’t say much but his sounds were low and needy as they rubbed together. Lipton didn’t know if he was in love with the Alpha but by _God_ this felt amazing.

 

“This is the first time I’ve felt warm in forever,” Lipton moaned into Ron’s ear, sucking air through his teeth as the Alpha’s wet palm slid down their lengths to make the grind smoother. Ron managed to close in tighter around him, elbow braced in the blankets and fist curling more firmly around them. The Alpha’s face was buried in his throat while his tongue left white hot, tingling trails across his skin. Lipton felt trapped beneath him in the best way and he clung to him, the blanket managing to trap some of their body heat. It felt like they’d carved out their own little piece of the world down in the foxhole, dim and intimate as they rutted.

 

Ron’s shoulders hunched and he drew tight, a wounded little noise escaping his lips. Lipton purred and pet through his thick hair, soothing him as best he could. He didn’t know what was wrong and pleasure was simmering along his nerves, clogging up his mind.

 

“Are you still going to want this when we’re warm again?” Ron rumbled, lips skimming just below his ear.

 

The insecure wobble in his voice almost broke the spell.

 

“Ron-?”

 

Lipton gasped as the Alpha’s grip tightened and he started to pump harder, sending all sorts of sparks up through his legs and making his stomach tighten. The Omega got dizzy, eyes rolling back and thighs clinging to the Alpha as the man’s hips started to piston against him like they were fucking. _That_ fantasy flooded his brain and his vision went fuzzy as he let himself fall into it. It’d be warmer, there’d be a bed, and it’d be exquisite when Ron filled him. It’d be so different from Dick’s love making and Nixon’s playful give-and-take. Ron would try to dominate, he knew the Alpha type, but he’d revel in it. Lipton would fight back, fuck him back with each sharp snap of his hips, and he knew they’d both get off on it. And when it came to slipping inside him Ron would be gentle, open him up proper with his fingers (or even that harsh mouth). He could imagine nothing less than deep kisses as Ron knotted him, maybe the Alpha pinning his hands above his head as they arched toward each other.

 

The thought of being knotted set Lipton off. It had been so long since he’d had more than a quickie with his mates and even just this with Ron was more than he could’ve hoped for in these hellish woods. It was a burst of pressure and pleasure, his mouth dropping open in another noise he couldn’t control as he came over the Alpha’s cock.

 

Ron made a strangled noise against his throat, fangs coming out just for a moment as he picked up the pace. Lipton pushed at the man’s shoulder so he could look between them. He panted in time to Ron’s quickened breaths as he saw the Alpha’s cock - ruddy, swollen, so perfectly thick and still pressed up against him. He cupped Ron’s nape and pressed him tight again, mewling at the oversensitive feeling of man’s fingers on his softening dick.

 

“Come on me,” Lipton heard himself beg, fingertips aching as they pressed hard into the man’s neck. He wanted to be scent marked completely, to be covered by his potential mate in as many ways as he could. He wanted to smell like him. He wanted the whole pack to know this Alpha was _his._

 

Ron growled at the words and tossed his head back. Lipton memorized the look on his face - teeth clenched, brow pinched in sweet agony, his mouth falling open with a breathy grunt as he came. A hot gush of seed striped over Lipton’s cock and they both shuddered. Ron whined, hips still shifting to rub them together. It was a mess between the exposed line of their bellies and the thick curls above their cocks but they didn’t care.

 

 _Gorgeous_ . His thoughts strangely sounded just like Nixon. He could almost see his mate now with a smooth glass of whiskey and a smoke, shamelessly watching with a heavy bulge in his uniform. _Damn gorgeous._

 

Ron’s head dropped onto his shoulder and slumped against him, trapping their warmth for a little while longer. Lipton tilted up the Alpha’s head and caught him in a kiss, swallowing up all the small little noises the man made as he came down from his high. He was seeing more and more sides of Lieutenant Ronald Speirs but this sweet, soft version might be one of his favorites. He wanted to bundle Ron up and keep kissing him until the war finally faded away. Here like this, Lipton was feeling content, almost daring to be happy. The heavy weight of David’s attack and the and the pack’s need of a strong leader trickled away. Here with Ron like this made him feel like he could let it could, like he could with Dick and Nixon.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered against the Alpha’s lips, giving them a little playful nip. He was feeling so loose and free that he wasn’t sure he could put his guard back up if he tried. “I _really_ needed that.”

 

Ron looked at him with such open trust and _want_ that it almost scared him. “Anything, Carwood.”

 

There was so much between them yet unsaid, so much more to courting besides agreeing to it and fooling around in a foxhole. Lipton had so badly needed the intimacy of this moment and being with Ron was such a rare treat, but there was more that was needed. He adored Ron, he really did, and he was falling in love with him but it wasn’t there yet. _This_ had been perfection though.

 

They both realized what exactly they’d done at the same time.

 

“Shit,” Ron cursed under his breath, panic starting to flutter up through his chest. He put himself up on his elbows and stared wide eyed down at the Omega. “They’ll smell me all over you. There’s no soap. I don’t want to hide but we shouldn’t have done this so soon. I had no right. I-I didn’t ask Dick, I wanted-”

 

Lipton hushed him, smoothing his palm across the man’s stubbled cheek. The poor Alpha was clearly upset. He’d never heard Ron stumble over his words before. “What?”

 

Ron looked away, voice low like he was almost embarrassed. “I thought maybe this would be in front of him. And Lewis.”

 

Lipton chittered. It was so endearing but it made his heart throb. Ron was an old fashioned romantic under all that gruff, just like Dick. He’d clocked Ron from the start as the type of man to keep a wall between himself and others, to protect his heart and his true feelings. The Alpha whined and buried his face in his throat. Lipton simply pet his hair and hushed him. This vulnerability humbled Lipton, this man trusted him so much.

 

“We have to tell Dick.” Ron’s lips moved against his pulse and it made him shiver pleasantly.

 

“Maybe it’s not classic, but every courtship is different. This is ours.” Lipton scratched across the Alpha’s scalp. “You should have seen me and Nix.”

 

“I’m serious.” Ron pushed up and looked down at him properly. Lipton didn’t want to be apart but the Alpha looked so solemn that he knew he couldn’t brush this off. “ _I_ need to tell him. Both of them.”

 

Lipton ran a thumb along the Alpha’s cheek. He could see the sincerity written all over his face. “You love him, don’t you?”

 

“Both of them,” Ron confessed in a rushed breath. The sweetness of it touched Lipton’s heart. “All of you.”

 

Lipton gentled him down into a slow kiss, easing away some of the worry. “Let’s go talk to him together, okay?”

 

“What if…?”

 

“I’ll be right there with you.” He sealed the promise with one more kiss, reluctant to let go. “Come on. Walk of shame time.”

 

o0o

 

Lipton led the way to Battalion CP but he had to cut through Easy to update at least a few officers on where he’d been. With Ron on his tail with his stony expression, even Martin couldn’t complain too much about him disappearing. As Lipton spoke with Peacock and told him he needed to go see the XO, he could feel the eyes on him and almost hear the sniffing. It wasn’t quite so obvious to the Betas but every Alpha and Omega in the vicinity could smell the sex on them. They had tried to wipe most of the mess away but neither of them had been willing to wait to boil water or lose warmth using snow.

 

Even then, the scent would’ve lingered. With how filthy they were from the woods and the long travel, a little bit of spunk wasn’t going to kill them. Lipton was feeling bold and proud, he wanted everyone to know that this Alpha was his. He’d seen the way the other Omegas looked at Speirs when he passed by, their little blushes and whispers about how handsome and capable he was. What a good mate he would make for an Omega. Even little Jackson had mentioned something about how Speirs would be warm and loving with his chosen mate and how that person would be lucky.

 

And now Lipton was walking through Easy with his claim on Ron, brash as anything, and he was preening at the shocked looks. There was a note of doubt in the back of his mind that hissed venom about being seen as a whore for the officers, that Dike would probably call him out if he smelled him. But he shut that down, reminding himself firmly that his pack would never think of him like that and their opinion was the only one that mattered.

 

To Ron’s credit he kept his tough persona in place besides the restless movement of his fingers along his Thompson strap. He only started to crack once they actually reached the CP and Dick’s scent hit them.

 

“He’s going to be angry,” Ron muttered, eyes shadowed by the brim of his helmet as he kept his head down. His steps were slowing down. “It smells like I bred you.”

 

Lipton flushed hot at those words. He liked them a little too much. He flashed the Alpha an easy smile and took his hand, tugging at his fingers to keep him moving forward. “He won’t be angry.” The man’s boots drug loudly in the snow and he pulled more firmly. “Come on.”

 

They got closer to the main CP “hut” and could hear their XO and Battalion Intelligence officer speaking in low voices with Shames.

 

“Are these reports accurate? He could burst in here anytime?”

 

“They put a lot of faith in Patton but yeah, any day now. Heck, any hour.”

 

“That would be good, sir. The men are tired of hunkering down. They’re ready for some fair combat.”

 

“If you think any part of this war is _fair_ then you haven’t been paying attention, Shames.”

 

Ron hesitated by the rock wall and the Omega patted his chest in a silent assurance. Lipton took off his helmet and peeked around the corner of the posts, chirping very softly to catch Nixon’s attention. The Alpha glanced over, did a double take, then smiled.

 

“Sir? A word?” Lipton requested, keeping his voice carefully neutral and polite. He got gestured in and he gave his own little wave to the waiting Alpha. Ron took off his helmet and tucked it under his arm, scraping his fingers through his hair to try and fix it into something presentable. Lipton quickly did the same but he knew they probably both looked ruffled. Ron’s cheeks still looked warm despite the cold. Lipton stepped in and the Alpha quickly followed but stayed behind him, using him as a shield of sorts. There wasn’t much privacy to the open “hut” but the illusion was there.

 

Nixon inhaled deeply, nostrils flaring, and Lipton watched his pupils blow out. “Shames?”

 

“Sir?”

 

“Out.”

 

Shames looked between them, uncertain.

 

“ _Out_ ,” Dick ordered, echoing his mate.

 

Shames quickly shuffled out, giving both men a nod before he left.

 

Ron finally stepped past Lipton and made his way up to Dick, knuckles white on his helmet. Dick’s brain finally caught up to his nose and his mouth dropped open as he tried to take it all in. His mate and the lieutenant both smelled like sweat and musk and seed. There was something in their expressions, something on their faces...it was undeniable what had happened. Ron’s scent wasn’t potent or thick enough to suggest knotting but it seemed his mate had taken to the courtship. He felt flares of pride and desire but it was hard to enjoy the moment when Ron was staring at him like that. His eyes with those striking flecks of green were so wide, so open. Dick had never seen Ron look so defenseless, so exposed.

 

And then Ron dropped to his knees right there in front of him and he lost his breath. The usually stalwart, unshakeable Alpha was looking up at him like he was the world, like he was there to worship, and Dick had never wanted privacy so badly before.

 

“We fooled around,” Lipton admitted breathlessly as he watched the scene. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen such graceful submission before and never so publicly. He wanted to join Ron there, get on his knees and show the Alpha just how to please Dick with his mouth. “We didn’t do much but enough that he thinks he crossed a line.”

 

“I shouldn’t have gone so far,” the husked confession crystallized in the air. A dark curl had fallen into his eyes and Dick realized just how young Ron looked. Had he ever been like this for an Alpha before? It didn’t look it. The realization seized up his chest. “I should’ve asked you...I wanted to ask you.”

 

Dick cupped the Alpha’s jaw in both his hands, leather sliding against stubble as he rubbed his thumbs along his cheeks. Ron rumbled quietly for him and those long, raven lashes fluttered almost delicately. “We said you could court him. Right, Lew?”

 

Nixon nodded, watching with rapt attention.

 

Ron swallowed thickly, throat clicking dryly. “I...I-I feel like I should be punished.”

 

“Ron.” Dick leaned down and thumbed the Alpha’s lip, tilting his head and leaving just a mouthful of air between them and a kiss. “I think you’d enjoy that too much.”

 

Ron let out a desperate, stuttered gasp as his mouth fell open. He looked ready for anything the Alpha wanted to give.

 

“Up,” Dick ordered quietly, straightening up. Ron rose up on his knees, blindly chasing him. His hand fell on Dick’s leg like a plea and the Alpha nearly swore. Dick cupped Ron’s nape and gave it a squeeze, dragging him up to his feet.

 

Nixon crooked a finger at Lipton and the Omega walked over, his expectations met when an arm curled around his waist. The other hand lovingly parted the fold of his scarf to expose a patch of neck. Nixon leaned in and sniffed at his throat, fingers digging into the Omega’s side when he got a lungful of what they’d done. Lipton shuffled a little nervously but allowed it. If anyone was watching it was either someone who already knew or didn’t care.

 

“God you two smell so fucking good.” Nixon mouthed behind his ear, getting a shy little purr. “You’re lucky it’s so damn cold and we don’t have a room. I’d lick him right off you, sweetheart. I bet you’re filthy under all those layers.”

 

“Alpha,” Lipton scolded lowly but with a grin.

 

“That true?” Dick crooned quietly in Ron’s ear, keeping him close. “Did you mark our Omega?”

 

Ron nodded, his own hands moving restlessly as if they wanted to press against the other Alpha.

 

“My good boy,” Dick rumbled. A delicious shudder wracked through Ron and he had to wonder how many other reactions he could coax out of his potential mate. “I’m not mad. Though I would want a more chaste courtship for all of us.” He pulled back and flashed Ron a grin. “Lew has rubbed off on me, I guess.”

 

“In more ways than one,” Nixon remarked.

 

“I’m glad you kept Carwood warm,” Dick soothed, and _finally_ that pinch between Ron’s brows disappeared. “You two look much too happy.”

 

“Like cats with cream,” Nixon hummed against Lipton’s throat. “Was he good to you, kitten?”

 

“The best,” Lipton promised, reaching up to cup his mate’s cheek. It was strange to feel stubble but he kind of liked it. “We’re in public, Lew.”

 

“I want to lick you both clean,” Nixon groaned, huffing their combined scent off his mate’s throat. He could smell Ron’s cum and he knew it was smeared into his Omega’s skin. He wanted to add his own, he wanted to know just how filthy they could make prim and proper Carwood.

 

“Get in line,” Dick huffed with flushed cheeks. He forced himself to let go of Ron and the Alpha blinked a few times to clear the fog of submission.

 

“You’re okay with this?” Ron asked, still a little unsure.

 

“More than okay with it. Wish I could’ve watched.” He winked at Ron and had to swallow a laugh at the way the lieutenant blinked owlishly at him before preening. If he had a tail and ears they would’ve been perked and wagging.

 

“God, you’re cute,” Nixon chuckled, echoing his mate’s thoughts. “Isn’t he Dick?”

 

“Don’t tease him,” Lipton tisked, hiding his smile as he put his helmet back on.

 

“I think I adore you both and yet.” Dick gave them each a stern look that was undercut by the affection in his eyes. “I think _both_ of you need to be back at your posts, hm? Backup could arrive any time and I don’t think General Patton would appreciate a free show.”

 

Nixon snorted and gave his Omega mate a sharp pat on the ass, enjoying the way he jumped. “Not that he’d get it. I don’t share. _Especially_ with asshole generals who think they’re coming to save us from the wolves.”

 

“Everyone should know better than that,” Ron snorted as he slipped back on his helmet, confidence reinstated.

 

Dick cocked his head curiously. “Know what?”

 

“That we _are_ the wolves.”

  


* * *

  
**Raise your hand if you want a drabble of Toye telling Bill to back off Luz courtship-wise and a messy blowjob, cause I will do it**  


 


	12. The Breaking Point I

**You guys have seriously done wonders for my mental health. The response I've gotten from this fic...fucking hell, guys, I'm seriously touched and grateful. I'm writing the Luztoye ficlet I mentioned before during my doctor visits. Considering I have three doc visits in the next week alone, I think I might make some progress. It'll be out before you know it. This chap ended up being way too long so here's the first part, and a second part will get posted super soon while I work on part 3. Oh yeah, bois, its THREE parts <3**

**Also here's some[dumb BoB photosets](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/tagged/dumb-fun) I did**

 

* * *

 

 

 **January 2, 1945** **  
** **_Ardennes Forest, Belgium_ **

 

After holding the line at Bastogne, Easy Company was once again called on to help push the Germans back through the Bulge. Patton had broke through the German line and swooped in proclaiming to be some kind of hero and “saving” them all. No Easy man said or ever would say they needed saving, that they were fine, but they did gripe and grouse about how it was high time they got some supplies - food, ammo, socks. Webster had been sent to the nearest aid station almost immediately along with the rest of the wounded, Joe Toye included when he got clipped during the firefight as the general arrived. Lipton thought he would have to fight to get his Omega boy seen to but it was Dick who gave the order the second that wounded were mentioned to be with Colonel Sink.

 

It was good for everyone to get out of their foxholes and moving again. It was easier to stay warm on their feet.

  
After the push on Bulge, Easy Company was then sent to clear the Bois Jacques, the woods near the town of Foy. They all knew it was preparation for the eventual assault on Foy itself. During that one thousand yard march through the woods they encountered sporadic German machine-gun fire and had a few casualties but for the most part met little resistance.  

 

It was just supposed to be Easy Company on the mission. But one officer from Dog snuck in anyway.

 

o0o

 

The march through the Ardennes woods wasn’t exactly pleasant but Joe would take anything besides sitting in a foxhole freezing to death and being alone with his thoughts. They were on lax noise discipline but anything was better than the silence around Bastogne. He was glad Webster had been sent off to a proper aid station but right now Joe could’ve used some of that distracting chatter. Not just as a distraction though. He would’ve given anything to take back what happened to the Omega and have him back to his happy-go-lucky self. Then Joe could pretend to be annoyed, make a few snarky remarks, and then give him a wink and a touch to let him know he was kidding.

 

Joe wanted a chance to prove he wasn’t a complete asshole. He wanted to show Webster what he meant to him. But that couldn’t happen until the Omega got himself looked at and made sure the hypothermia hadn’t screwed him up too much. And to have a look at his _back_.

 

Joe closed his eyes tight and let out a short breath. He didn’t know why the SS had done what they did but it felt personal. Like they weren’t just lashing out at Webster or Omegas in general, but _him_. Like somehow him being a Jew was some kind of affront, a slur heinous enough to be carved into skin.

 

A scent he didn’t recognize hit him and he tensed, eyes popping open. A second set of boots were alongside his in the snow and his gaze drifted up, a shock of fear hitting him right in the chest before it faded into self-exasperation. _Speirs_.

 

“Liebgott.” His name sounded strange in the lieutenant’s mouth, like he was testing it out. “That’s how you say it, right?”

 

“Joe Liebgott, sir,” he addressed, wondering what he’d done wrong.

 

The other Alpha was looking straight ahead as he calmly fished a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket, tilting it toward him. “Smoke?”

 

Joe was shaking his head before he realized it. This felt like a test. He’d only ever seen Nixon accept one of the infamous Speirs smokes. The pack disappeared into his jacket again and the man kept walking, gaze fixed ahead of him. It was unsettling but he wasn’t going to back down from whatever challenge this was.  

 

“I heard Webster was sent to the aid station when Patton broke through,” Speirs stated almost casually, like he was asking if the weather had changed. It added to the strange feeling.

 

Joe looked around to see if anyone was seeing or hearing what he was but anyone who was taking notice was pointedly not looking his way. _Assholes_. “Yes, sir.”

 

“An Alpha would be lucky to have such a mate,” Speirs remarked, head tilting just slightly in thought. “Pretty, smart, maybe a little naive for some.”

 

“He’s not naive,” Joe defended quickly, trying not to let the snarl through. “He’s been through twice as much as any guy here. Or did you not hear that he had to kill eight SS to save his fucking life?”

 

Speirs turned toward him with a smile so forced and razor sharp that the slighter Alpha flinched, nearly misstepping. “Let’s hope, in the future, you remember that too. You seem to forget things when you get angry, Technician. Quite the selective memory.”

 

Speirs looked away and Joe let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. The lieutenant’s gaze was piercing and he could still feel the sting of it like a physical wound. The shiver he had nothing to do with the cold.

 

“You realize, pup, you have to talk to someone at length and learn about them to court them,” Speirs drawled lazily. “You can’t rely on banter and lust. That will only get you so far.”

 

Joe opened his mouth to snap at him that he knew that, that he was trying and it was none of his business, but he closed it just as quickly. “Yes, sir,” he muttered.  

 

Speirs let out a noncommittal noise. “Just thought I’d throw in my two cents. Webster means a great deal to First Sergeant Lipton.”

 

There were a lot of snarky things Joe could’ve said. A dozen cheap shots sat on his tongue but he ate them like crow. He remembered what Webster had said about Speirs courting Lipton and it seemed to be true. He could smell their Pack Omega on Speirs in a more potent way than would happen in passing. Webster meant the world to Lipton, and that meant his potential mate meant something to Speirs. The lieutenant was only looking out for pack, Joe’s pack. He didn’t want to start out their relationship being surly just because he was tired and hurting.

 

“I understand, sir.”

 

“Hey! What’s going on over here?” Shames hissed, stomping up to them. “We’re on noise discipline-”

 

Speirs’ growl wasn’t loud but it was shockingly menacing. Shames stumbled back with a gobsmacked expression and then hurried back to his platoon, literally turning tail and running. Speirs sheathed his fangs with a scoff. “Vultures.”

 

“They’re just curious, sir,” Joe chuckled, lowering his voice. He stepped closer to the lieutenant and could feel the Alpha bristle. He didn’t back down. Speirs was a legend in Easy and sometimes strange in his actions. Who better to ask than someone who wasn’t going to make fun of him?

 

“You’re courting Mama Lip, yeah?”

 

Speirs stared at him but it wasn’t leveling. He was playing his cards close to his chest. Joe could respect that.

 

“Take that as a yes,” he continued, hiking his rifle higher as he rubbed his gloved hands together. “How do you do it?”

 

“Excuse me?” Speirs grunted out.

 

“How do you court someone everyone’s in love with?” Joe flexed his fingers to keep the blood flowing, teeth threatening to chatter in the cold. He hated how unaffected the lieutenant seemed. “You’ve probably seen Web. He’s a Goddamn social butterfly. I ain’t never been like that with people, never wanted to. The way he flirts so damn easily - drives me crazy.”

 

He nodded ahead of them and Speirs followed his line of sight. Lipton had crossed the path ahead of them at one point and he had his arm around Luz, shaking him firmly. Luz was cracking some joke and the first sergeant laughed before smacking a loud kiss to his cheek. Luz bloomed under the attention. Their helmets clacked and it looked rather intimate.

 

“You think I don’t feel like you do?” Speirs husked, the hand at his side now a fist. “It burns me up sometimes from how easy it all looks between them. I can’t be-” He stopped himself and switched gears. “This whole pack loves him.”

 

“It’s easy to, sir,” Joe admitted. “Web’s the same way.”

 

“You’re going to have to put a lid on prickly feelings like that.”

 

He was surprised at the lieutenant’s bluntness. “Yeah? That easy?”

 

Speirs’ lips quirked in the start of a real smile but it didn’t quite form. Joe wasn’t sure if he’d ever see the lieutenant smile but that small glimpse felt like a victory. “Hardest thing in the world. Anyone will say you have to talk to him about it. But...that’s not so easy for men like us.”

 

“Men like us,” Joe muses, feeling a flicker of kinship.

 

“Those kind of feelings will drive the kid away, Liebgott,” Speirs said firmly, like he’d lived it. “Getting jealous over nothing, blowing up on him, won’t do you a lick of good. You’ll lose him that way. Rumor has it Easy already says you don’t deserve him.”

 

Joe blanched at that, boot catching on the branch he’d been stepping over. He caught himself and worked his jaw, trying not to fully feel the sharpness in his chest. “Do they?”

 

Speirs made another one of those small, vague noises.

 

“Does Lip think that?” Joe dared to ask, afraid of the answer. Speirs cut him a look and it was like his stomach bottomed out. Suddenly he was glad he didn’t have a lot of food in him. “Shit.”

 

“I know how easy it is to keep it all locked up and wait it out,” Speirs assured, voice pitched low to keep it between them. “But if you want your mate, you can’t do that. You have to open your mouth. Well.” The lieutenant gave an amused snort and Joe was in slack jawed surprise. “In your case, Liebgott, maybe shut it.”

 

Joe picked his jaw up and gave a determined grin. “Can do, sir.” He glanced at Lipton and Luz still walking shoulder to shoulder. “And, uh, with Lip? You ain’t got nothing to worry about. He’s comfortable with you. You can see it in the way he shows throat ‘round you all the time. Never seen him do that to anyone but his mates. Mama Lip ain’t the kind to give an Alpha a lick of respect he ain’t deserved, sir.”

 

Speirs little noise was one of contentment this time, his shoulders looking a little less tense.

 

“Sir?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’ll take that smoke after all.”

 

Speirs grinned and it was all white teeth and sharp fang. Joe wondered if he looked the same when he was pleased. The pack was offered again and he took the one that had shaken loose. The pack vanished and a lighter was produced, wheel sparking up a flame. Speirs came to a stop when Joe boldly grabbed the other Alpha’s wrist and guided his hand closer, meeting his gaze as he sucked off the flame. It flickered between them, dancing, and a pleasant warmth filled Joe’s lungs. His fingertips caught the Alpha’s pulse underneath the cuff of his sleeve and he swore he smelled Winters. To his credit, Speirs didn’t jerk his hand away, just kept a steady stare. Another challenge that Joe gladly met. He nodded and stepped back, taking a loud hit off the smoke and letting it flow smoothly past his lips.

 

“Thanks, sir.”

 

Speirs snuffed and tucked the lighter away. Joe thought that was the end of their exchange but the man surprised him again. A hand fell between his shoulders, patting him and then lingering. A broad swipe of Speirs’ palm and he realized he’d been scent marked. _Pack. Protection._

 

Joe almost forgot he was supposed to be marching forward. You could’ve knocked him over with a stiff breeze. He watched the lieutenant break off into the trees to return to his own company. Joe didn’t move again until Grant shouldered him with a frown.

 

“You alright there, Lieb? Lieutenant Speirs giving you a hard time?”

 

Joe scoffed but he was smirking, lips curling around another hit. “Nah. Just a smoke. Christ, Chuck, we’re behind. Hurry up, will ‘ya?”

 

He took way too much pleasure in his friend’s shocked stare and sputter. “Wha-...you…? _Lieb_!”

 

o0o

 

Guarnere, Penkala, Muck, and Malarkey huddled together in the start of their foxhole. The company was settling down, digging in, but Dike wasn’t giving any kind of solid orders. He fumbled and talked around any hard decision makings and the burden fell to Buck and Lipton to hammer things out. The company was getting frustrated watching the officers they actually liked shouldering all the burden.

 

“I’m telling you boys, we’re screwed,” Guarnere declared bitterly.

 

“If you ask me, I’m glad Lieutenant Dike’s never around,” Penkala tisked, passing his smoke over to Muck across the hole.

 

“Hey, you know what?” Malarkey chimed in optimistically. “We’re doing all right, even with Foxhole Norman.”

 

“Yeah, Don, we’re doing all right. We’re all right _now_ ,” Guarnere started, arms crossed tight over his chest with his gun resting in the crook of his elbow. “In case you ain’t noticed, there’s a little town down the hill over there, right? And in that town are these guys. And these guys are called _Germans_.”

 

“I know,” Don moaned, rolling his eyes.

 

“And these Germans got _tanks_.”

 

“I _know_.”

 

“Yeah,” Guarnere grunted as the wind picked up a little, biting into his cheeks. “And our side’s gonna want to go into that town. Wanna’ take one guess at who they’re gonna’ want to go knocking on the Goddamn door?”

 

“I know, Bill,” Don pressed, highly aware of how Easy Company was thrust at the helm of every mission. “It’s _me_ you’re talking to here.”

 

“Jesus Christ,” Guarnere cursed, looking antsy and pissed all at the same time. “We gotta’ do all this with a CO who’s got his head so far up his fucking ass that lump in his throat is his Goddamn nose.”

 

Penkala snorted in wry amusement.

 

“Hey, First Sergeant,” Muck called as he saw Lipton approaching, both a warning to the boys and a greeting.

 

“Hey, boys,” Lipton greeted as he came up, shoulders hunched and arms crossed against the wind. They all gave him a smile and a nod, his presence always a welcome comfort. Just being around their Pack Omega eased some of the tension in their chests. Lipton touched Guarnere’s arm and gave it a squeeze. The Alpha’s tight shoulders visibly slacked. Though their noses were frozen, Lipton’s scent settled around them like a welcome blanket as he sat down. When the Pack Omega was around, the chilled forest became an orchard. It was a hopeful scent, an overly familiar one. Almost anyone in the pack was grateful to get a few minutes with the First Sergeant.  “Hey, Muck, what’s the word?”

 

“Oh, you know. Sitting around freezing our asses off.” Muck paused, glancing at Penkala. “Singing Dike’s praises.”

 

Lipton pulled a face. “Oh, yeah. Lieutenant Dike.”

 

Muck looked down, feeling a little bad for bringing it up when he knew Lipton was just trying to take care of them.

 

“Lieutenant Dike,” Lipton repeated more strongly as he settled his gun into his lap, hunching over it to trap his body heat. “You know, I wouldn’t want to be a replacement officer coming in here. Get thrown in with a group of guys who’ve known each other for what, two years or more? You’ve been in combat together since Normandy. Not to mention _pack_?” He tisked, shaking his head. “I can’t imagine how that must feel for a Beta with so many of you boys being experienced combat Alphas who’ve already picked a Pack Alpha to follow. Dike’s supposed to just show up and lead a tight knit pack like Easy? How does a guy do that, huh?”

 

He bumped his shoulder against Guarnere and the Alpha scoffed, but there was a hint of a smile on his face. Lipton clacked his boot against Penkala’s and the Alpha snuffed.

 

“How could anyone really hope to gain the respect of the toughest, most professional, most _dedicated_ sons of bitches in the entire ETO?” Lipton questioned, finally getting a smile out of Malarkey. The Omega smiled despite the way he could feel his lips threatening to crack. “Huh? If you ask me, a guy’d have to march off to Berlin and come back with Hitler’s mustache or something.”

 

Guarnere cackled, mouth pulled in the dumb grin they all loved. The other Alphas chuckled to themselves.

 

But it was Muck who finally broke down and asked the question they’d all been wondering. “Sarge, isn’t there anything you can do with those mates of yours?”

 

Lipton’s nose was already red from the cold but his cheeks followed suit. It wasn’t often Easy talked about the obvious bond between him and his Alphas. It was usually too dangerous. But right now they were alone, no higher ups to listen in, no Beta snitches like Peacock around.

 

“Can’t you talk to them?” Malarkey pleaded. “Get Dike out of here?”

 

“They’d believe you,” Penkala added. “They’d listen.”

 

“If Captain Winters or Nixon could do anything about Dike, they would,” Lipton promised firmly. “They’re just as worried about the well being of this company as anyone else.”

 

“Winters is our Goddamn Pack Alpha,” Guarnere reminded the other Alphas. “You don’t think he’d rather be leading Easy? That he’s not chewing himself out every day ‘cause he chose what he did? I know he’s doing everything he can. He’s a good man.”

 

Lipton beamed at the Alpha. Guarnere had come such a long way in their time together. This time last year he was still challenging Winters, nipping at his heels and sneering behind his back. But the war had brought them all together as a pack, even the roughest of their Alpha sergeants could see that Winters cared for them like a good Pack Alpha should. One of the reasons the men were so riled up was because Dike didn’t understand their relationship to Winters, not like Moose had. It had created too much discourse and the pack wasn’t happy.

 

Not to mention his sexist behavior toward the Omega. Dike had soured the stomachs of every Alpha in the pack the day he’d backhanded David.

 

“Anyway, listen. You guys don’t worry about Dike. All right?”

 

“Yeah,” Malarkey sighed, trying to work up a smile for the Omega.

 

“We all do our jobs, everything’ll be fine,” Lipton assured. He patted Guarnere’s leg and hauled himself to his feet, throwing his rifle strap over his shoulder once more.

 

“See you, Sarge,” Muck said as he walked past.

 

Lipton rubbed a hand across his shoulders. “Yeah, boy.”

 

Lipton waited until he was away from the Alphas before his smile dropped. He hadn’t meant or believed a word he said but he couldn’t leave them feeling bitter. As company First Sergeant and Pack Omega, it was his job to protect the integrity of the company and keep up the morale of his packmates. Dike be damned.

 

That sexist coward had lost Lipton’s complete respect when he’d hurt David. But he couldn’t show that in front of the pack less the Beta find himself beneath vengeful Alpha fangs.

 

o0o

 

Dick liked the new arrangement in the Bois Jacques better than he had outside Bastogne. There was much less distance between him and his pack, Easy was set up right beside them. It was easier to keep an eye on the men. And it was easier for Nixon to bribe Grant and Skinny with the promise of chocolate and smokes if they dug his foxhole for him. Dick felt at ease with his Omega constantly walking past, sharing little looks and smiles. Lipton’s smile was the only real sunshine he’d felt since they’d come to this awful place.

 

And Dog Company wasn’t horribly far, no more than a brisk walk. It settled his inner Alpha to have all his mates (and potential mate) within arm’s reach. It also meant that he could spot aid station AWOLs.

 

Nixon was busy with the lieutenants, assigning scouting parties to gather intel so Dick didn’t even have to excuse himself to go after one Joe J. Toye. The Alpha’s arm was in a sling and there were probably bandages underneath all those layers guarding the shrapnel wounds. He was heading towards the chow area where the rest of Easy was gathered up not too far off but Dick blocked his path.

 

“Sir,” Toye greeted briefly with a nod.

 

Dick laid a hand on the man’s chest when he tried to sidestep him, his glare pinning him in place while his stance dared him to try it again. “What are you doing here?”

 

Toye actually looked sheepish, softening his tone and cocking his head a little to show a bit of pale throat. “I want to head back to the line.”

 

“Joe,” Dick sighed in fond exasperation. “You don’t have to do that. Get yourself back to the aid station. Heal up.”

 

Toye took off his helmet with a puffed breath of effort. He shed the sling and held it out like an offer. “I’d really like to head back with the fellas, Alpha.”

 

It wasn’t often his young Alpha pups called him that. It felt good. Dick couldn’t stop the swell of pride in his chest more than he could stop Joe Toye from doing anything. He knew if he ordered it Toye would return but there was something admirable about the Alpha wanting to rejoin his pack from only three days at the aid station. They had already lost so many and could lose more in Foy. They needed to be at full strength for the attack but strength wasn’t always physical. There was an earnest, pleading look in Toye’s eyes and he couldn’t deny the man this comfort.

 

Dick took the bandage and gestured toward the chow area. “All right. Go be with the pack.”

 

Toye’s smile was soft. It was a rare sight. Even moreso rare than the way Toye stepped into his space and nosed at his jaw. Dick pressed their cheeks with a sigh, letting the man’s Alpha musk and hoarse voice wash over him. “Thank you, Alpha.”

 

“Be careful,” Dick muttered, rubbing his hand down the man’s arm and scrubbing their cheeks just for a moment to scent mark. “The boys missed you. Go.”

 

Toye stepped back with another one of those strangely soft smiles Dick had only seen aimed at a certain Radio OP and then headed to the chow line.

 

The first person Toye ran into was one of the guys he’d missed the most.

 

Guarnere saw him and that classic grin curled his lips. Toye took the extended hand gratefully, fingers sliding up past his cuff to touch his wrist for a moment. He relaxed when Guarnere did the same. The reassurance that they were both okay was much needed. They took a long moment to simply breathe in each other’s scents. “Hey, Joe.”

 

“Hey, Bill.”

 

“Good to see you, pal.”

 

“You too.”

 

“What the hell you doing back here?” Guarnere griped. “Don’t the aid station got enough shitty food and pretty Omega nurses to keep you occupied for the rest of the damn war?”

 

“Came back to make sure you were on top of things,” Toye snarked, tossing his head toward the group. “ ‘Sides, everyone knows Easy has the prettiest Omegas this side of Belgium.”

 

“This side of anywhere,” Guarnere shot back with a little eyebrow waggle. “And I’m always on top of things. Tied me own boots once last week. All by meself.” Toye’s husky laugh was music to his ears and he patted his friend’s shoulder, leading him toward the line. “Hey, fellas, look who I found!”

 

That caught the pack’s attention.

 

“Hey! Joe Toye!” Muck called, slapping hands with the Alpha. “Back for more I see.”

 

Penkala elbowed him aside, shaking his friend’s hand with a relieved smile. “How are you, Joe?”

 

“Doing pretty good,” Toye assured them. “Escaped from that aid station.”

 

“Who’s that? Fuckin’ Toye?” There was a flurry of movement and several troopers got pushed out of the way for a quick-footed Omega. Toye barely had time to brace his boots in the snow before Luz launched himself into his arms, hugging him tight and nearly jumping off his feet. His side and arm smarted from the aggressive hug but he returned it, squeezing the Omega tight and rubbing his face into his hair. Luz pulled back, brows furrowed up. “You were gone for three fucking days, no way that wing is ready to fly, pal.”

 

“It’s fine enough,” Toye gruffed. “Winters said I could stay.”

 

“You’re lucky we got a soft hearted Pack Alpha,” Luz warned, shoving his finger into his chest. But he quickly broke out into a grin and patted his good arm. “Welcome back. Try to be more careful.”

 

“Do what I can,” he drawled, taking his spot in line. Luz shoved ahead of him and they both tried not to grin when Toye slid his hand along his hip, squeezing him.

 

“Where’d you get hit?” a young, fresh faced Omega asked from behind Muck.

 

Toye looked at the Omega for only a moment before he stared at Muck. “What’s _that_?”

 

Muck gestured at the Omega kid with his pan, shrugging. “It’s Webb. Replacement.”

 

“Really?” Toye snuffed, turning back in line and trying not to huff Luz’s scent. “Though it was some Omega guy I’d known for two years and forgot his face.”

 

It was Penkala who took mercy on the new kid. “Joe got hit in the arm. New Year’s Eve gift from the Luftwaffe.”

 

“Lot of you guys been injured?” Webb asked, holding his jacket close to his throat. He looked back to his platoon leader and Martin was just rolling his eyes.

 

“It’s called _wounded_ , peanut,” Martin huffed in exasperation. “ ‘Injured’ is when you fall out of tree or something.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Muck assured as he took the Omega by the elbow and led him further into the company, barely letting him grab his full food pan. “There’s enough crap flying around here that you’re bound to get dinged sometime. Almost every one of these guys have been hit at least once. Except Alley.” He patted said Alpha’s chest and didn’t mind when the man dabbed up some of the sauce in his pan. “He’s a two-timer. He landed on broken glass in Normandy _and_ got peppered by a potato masher in Holland.”

 

“You’ll find out, son,” Alley advised morbidly as he stole another bite of food off the Alpha’s pan.

 

Webb shivered and followed Muck closely as they passed by two other Easy men, getting told of Bull’s exploding tank shrapnel and Luz’s luck of never being hit.

 

“And George Luz here has never been hit. You are one lucky, Omega bastard.”

 

Luz snorted around a bite of bread, leaning on Toye’s shoulder as they stood side by side to eat. “Takes one to know one, Skip.”

 

“Ah, consider us blessed,” Muck dismissed airily with a little wave, and Webb followed the point of the Alpha’s fingers to some troopers sitting nearby. “That skinny little guy, that’s Popeye. He got shot in his scrawny little butt in Normandy.” Webb’s gaze followed the sweep of the man’s hand. “And over there - tall, pale, and painfully Beta - is Buck. He got shot in his rather large butt in Holland.”

 

Webb covered his mouth as the Beta lieutenant lifted up his shirt and pointed at his ass, making Martin and Perconte grin.

 

“Yeah, kind of an Easy Company tradition, getting shot in the ass,” Penkala remarked. Beside him, Malarkey grinned and nodded along, shoveling in his food.

 

Muck spotted their Pack Omega standing with Guarnere and couldn’t help taking a shot. “Even First Sergeant Lipton over there. He got a couple pieces of tank shell burst at Carentan.”

 

Webb’s eyes rounded out. He hadn’t been with the company for more than a few days but everyone knew the Pack Omega, the infamous faux-CO of E Company. He hadn’t really been close to the man besides the first check in where Lipton took him aside and asked him if he had suppressants, and that if he needed someone to talk to or needed grounding to come to him. The older Omega had ruffled his hair and given him a smile, the only warm welcome he’d received besides this little tour with Muck. “Oh gosh. Where?”

 

“See that scar on his face?” Malarkey pointed shamelessly, the replacement nodding. “Think it makes him all the more prettier. Don’t you?”

 

“Handsome,” Penkala corrected.

 

“He got one chunk in his face, alright,” Muck explained. “Another chunk almost took out his nuts.”

 

Webb laughed nervously as the other troopers grinned.

 

“How are those nuts, Sarge?” Guarnere asked, elbowing him.

 

“Doing fine, Bill,” Lipton smiled and tried to hide his slight blush as he pushed food around his pan. Being the Pack Alpha’s mate meant he didn’t get a lot of flirting aimed his way out of sheer respect. Any compliment from the Alphas like that always flustered him. “Nice of you to ask.”

 

Webb grabbed Muck’s sleeve and gave it a little tug. Muck snickered at the bashful kid and leaned in obediently. “Who’s that Alpha there?”

 

Muck followed the kid’s little glance to Liebgott. The Alpha was leering with a cocky little smirk, obviously knowing he was being watched. “That _other_ little skinny guy next to Popeye? That’s Liebgott. He got pinked in the neck in Holland.”

 

“Sure are a lot of Alphas here,” Webb remarked as he gave a shy little wave at the Alpha. Liebgott’s grin was all fang and he felt himself get hot, letting out a startled chirp. He chewed the inside if his lip for a moment, silently deciding something. “And it does get awful cold.”

 

“Christ, you’re blushing!” Malarkey burst before he could stop himself, laughing and choking on his food. Penkala chuckled and pat his friend’s back as Webb turned an even brighter shade of red.

 

“Don’t bother, peanut,” Muck said in a conspiratorial whisper, blatantly pointing at Liebgott. “He’s spoken for.”

 

Webb straightened up and put himself back together enough to shoot said Alpha a flirty smile, fluttering his lashes in that sweet way he knew rougher men liked. Liebgott raised a brow at him before elbowing Popeye with an amused ‘ _check this kid out_ ’, thumbing at him. “Well I don’t see anyone’s name on him.”

 

“Trust me, Lieb’s got ‘Web’ branded on his ass,” Penkala snorted, enjoying the way the other members of the pack were watching with interest.

 

Webb cocked his hips a little and bit the side of his lip, then looked to Muck with a satisfied grin. “Well, that makes it easier, doesn’t it? He’s already got _my_ name on him.”

 

“I’m sorry, am I getting replaced?” someone through the crowd asked. “I’ve been gone for like three days, fellas. What gives?”

 

A joyful chorus of “Web!” echoed through the pack and Webb’s expression crumbled at the sight of the Omega striding towards them. Full lips, thick dark hair, high cheekbones, and Goddamn _baby blue_ eyes. Webb rolled his eyes all the way to Muck. “Christ, fellas, you didn’t say he looked like _that_. Nevermind.”

 

Malarkey was cackling. “What’s wrong, peanut? Can’t take a little bit of competition?”

 

Webb was full on pouting and the Alphas lost it, finding his distress beyond amusing. “Not against Omegas like _that_.”

 

David ran into interference trying to make his way to the gaggle of Alphas and the replacement kid that shared his last name. Jackson all but tackled him and kissed both his cheeks. They chittered and rubbed their faces against each other for a few moments as Jackson murmured how he was glad he was okay.

 

Eugene came up to him and passed him a thick piece of bread with a hasty cheek kiss, hooking Jackson under the elbow. “Glad you’re back with us, David. Gotta’ borrow this little guy for a minute.”

 

“Medical supplies,” Jackson groaned as he was led away, pouting and reaching dramatically for David who feigned being unable to reach him. “Help! He’s making do all the heavy lifting!”

 

“Ha!” David took a bite of bread, smiling. He quickly swallowed and hollered out to the retreating figures. “Yeah so I’ll see you guys in an hour? Your foxhole, Gene? I’ll bring the slick this time.” He snickered to himself at the way Eugene shot him a glare and the amused Easy Alphas wolf whistled, hooting. He polished off the bread, taking a swig off his canteen before he turned around to resume his journey. He ran right into Lipton and cried out in pleasent surprise, throwing his arms around him. “Lip!”

 

“Hey, baby boy.” He hugged him tight but was careful of his back. Their cheeks rubbed together far longer than necessary, palms roaming to rub their scents into one another. David started to purr and buried his face in Lipton’s throat, nosing past the scarf and smelling all of his friend’s mates.

 

“Pretty,” one of the replacement Alphas rumbled, watching much too closely. “So do they fuck around a lot? Do we get to watch?”

 

Talbert snarled at him but it was Grant who delivered a swift rib punch to the replacement. The Alpha let out a yelp and crumbled, doubling over himself in pain. “Shut your fucking mouth, knothead.”

 

“That’s our Pack Omega you’re talking about,” Talbert bit out, ready to kick the replacement if he tried to fight back. “And our fucking friends.”

 

Unaware of the exchange, David hummed against the sergeant's pulse. “Mm, I smell Lieutenant Speirs. It’s becoming on you, Lip.”

 

“Brat,” Lipton chuckled fondly, forcing himself to pull away instead of bundling the Omega into his coat like a puppy. “What did the medics say?”

 

“They cleaned me up more and stitched some of the deeper cuts, but I was cleared,” David replied truthfully. He adjusted his rifle strap a little, the action so much like Ron that Lipton couldn’t help but smile wider. “I talked to a couple priests while I was there about what happened. They were pretty educated. Seen a lot.”

 

Lipton felt something gratefully unwind in his chest. “Yeah?”

 

“They told me to write about it,” David admitted. “Sounds kind of stupid, I know.”

 

“It’s not,” Lipton soothed. “You love to write.”

 

David preened. “I do. I’ve started to a little bit and it feels good. I feel like I can get them out of my head if I put them on paper.”

 

Lipton brushed their noses, getting the other Omega to smile. It was a beautiful sight. “ _Good_. Good, David, do whatever you need to. I think it’s great. Healthy.”

 

“He’s one of _those_ Omegas,” Webb moaned in defeat, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Ugh.”

 

“What do you mean?” Muck needled.

 

“A pack darling,” Webb drawled, unamused and beaten. He gave a heavy sigh. “Oh well.”

 

Liebgott whistled and Webb actually perked back up in a ridiculous surge of hope.

 

“Not on your life, kid,” Malarkey snickered as he watched Liebgott nod towards David, lips curving in a smile. “He’s taken.”

 

The pack seemed to hold their breaths as David walked over to the Alpha. Everyone knew Liebgott had visited David and that the Omega had worn his scent, but other than that their relationship was up in the air. Lipton’s gaze was particularly sharp, calculating, his posture tense as if he were ready to strike if things went south.

 

David made a shy little noise in the back of his throat, standing in front of the Alpha and unsure what to do. Liebgott snagged him by the belt and tugged him down to side beside him. David went easily, chittering happily as an arm wrapped around his waist and a helmet clacked against his own.

 

Muck wolf whistled by the sound was cut off by a sharp head smack from Penkala. Webb looked completely put out by the tender display.

 

David closed his eyes and sighed, glad to be back after all the horror he’d seen at the aid station.

 

“How you feelin’?” Liebgott asked, fingers tight on his waist so he could feel it through the layers.

 

“Better,” David breathed out, letting his head fall lower so he could rub his face on the Alpha’s snow-sprinkled shoulder. Liebgott rumbled quietly and rubbed over his back. David hummed and turned his head, catching Luz’s eyes. Luz gave shot him a wink and a finger gun, cocky and knowing as ever. He winked back.

 

Yeah. Lots better.

 

o0o

 

Not for the first time, David wondered why the hell they hadn’t made collapsible shovels. The short shovel he was using to dig his new foxhole could break into three pieces, sure, but it was killing his arms. He’d only been back an hour and he wondered if he’d made a mistake. He made a face as the stitches in his back pulled, threatening to give. He straightened up and rolled his shoulders, testing his limits. The surgeon had only put stitches in a few places but he’d been warned about infection and tearing. They’d been as careful as they could cleaning him up properly and told him if he took care of himself he wouldn’t scar up very badly.

 

David was determined not to scratch at them or tear them open. He’d burn the letters off his skin if he had to. The SS had proudly declared what they’d carved into him and he wasn’t going to let the phrase stick to him. He had no clue what their problem was but he could only assume they hated what they deemed ‘lesser’ Alphas, American or otherwise. _Juden hure._ What the hell did Liebgott being Jewish have anything to do with it? A cheap dig at his potential mate, maybe. Anyone who was different was getting lumped together at the bottom of their disgusting totem pole.

 

David’s ears perked at the sound of Eugene’s voice. He turned and spotted Eugene standing with Babe, holding the other Omega’s bandaged hand and smoothing his thumbs over the gauze. They were standing much too close to be casual and then Eugene smiled - a _real_ smile. Eyes crinkled up, button nose scrunching up a little, teeth showing. It wasn’t a smile David had seen lately. He sat on the edge of his hole and watched the exchange. The pair spoke in low voices and then Babe gave that big grin of his, cheeks rosy despite the cold.

 

David gaped when Babe leaned in and kissed Eugene full on the mouth. It wasn’t the kind of kisses he shared with Lipton. There was passion in it, _feeling_ , and Eugene kissed _back_. It was a pleasant shock and he felt butterflies in his own stomach. He could only awe until Babe finally walked away. David jumped up to his feet and ran over at a full sprint, boots sliding in the snow as he tried not to bowl his friend over.

 

“Holy shit, Gene, are you and Babe...?”

 

“Yeah,” Eugene sighed, still looking to Babe’s retreating form.

 

A loud chitter burst out of David and he scooped the medic up by the waist, spinning him around and ignoring his indignant squawking. “I’m so happy for you! Holy shit, holy _shit_!” Eugene was pawing at him, demanding to be put down, but David only held tighter.

 

“David!”

 

“Hey guys?” David shouted towards some of the huddled troopers. “My best buddy’s in love!”

 

Eugene was practically folded over his shoulder, hands fluttering uselessly over the other Omega’s face as he tried to shut him up. David cackled in glee, plopping him back on his feet only to take those hands as if they were about to waltz. Eugene was blushing furiously but couldn’t be agitated when his best friend was beaming at him so proudly. Some the pack was watching with amusement, chuckling to themselves, and it made the medic go red all over.

 

“Stop, stop!” Eugene pleaded, fighting a smile as David swung him around in a half-ass dance. He got pulled in close and spun, snow crunching loudly beneath them.

 

“My best friend is in absolute, complete, and utter _love_ ,” David crooned, looking brighter than he had in weeks. “He’s smitten! Look at him, he’s glowing!”

 

“Shut up, David!” Eugene laughed, trying to shove him away but only getting hugged tighter.

 

“Hey!” Guarnere shouted over. “Shut the hell up already! You think everyone don’t already know? You’re the one that’s been at the aid station.”

 

David stuck his tongue out at him before grinning. “My best friend is in love with someone who has a big nosed, asshole, brawler for a best friend.”

 

“Hey!” Guarnere barked, snuffing pointedly. “My nose ain’t that big!”

 

David laughed and grabbed Eugene by the nape, dragging him in to kiss him full on the mouth. He spun them, grinning, letting himself enjoy the moment of unadulterated joy. Eugene gave in with another chuckle and held onto him, kissing back just as hard. He huffed playfully when David broke the kiss to pull him into an even tighter hug, mouth grazing his ear.

 

“Thank God.” David’s voice wavered and Eugene squeezed him back. “Thank fucking God something good came out of this.”

 

o0o

 

Hoobler’s run in with the German officer on horseback was the most dramatic moment of the day besides the impromptu Web vs Webb during chow time. He shot the German off his horse and found the much-coveted Luger pistol on the body. Hoobler had been talking about getting a Luger since Normandy. As Easy continued to dig in, the Beta went from foxhole to foxhole telling everyone just how he finally got one. The story got more grand each time but no one had the heart to damper that bright smile.

 

“And down he goes, just like a stack of potatoes,” Hoobler finished, proudly displaying the Luger as the two Omegas dug out the foxhole. Hashey squatted beside him, smiling as he fed off the Beta’s high energy. Lipton smiled to himself and shook his head but listened, glad to see someone excited about something. Shifty was being his usual polite, Southern gentlemanly self as he hummed along with the story. Word from Christenson was that it had taken three shots to execute the German officer. Everyone in Easy knew that Shifty would have pinged him with one. “Outstanding accuracy on my part, if I do say so myself.”

 

“Which you do,” Lipton puffed as he threw out another shovel of dirt.

 

“Which I do,” Hoobler chuckled. “Hell, Shifty, I think maybe i could’ve even given you a run for your money, right?”

 

“No, I’m not a good shot,” Shifty protested humbly, out of breath as he plowed his shovel into another section of soil. “Now, Dad, he was an excellent shot. Excellent. I declare. He’d shoot the wings off a fly.”

  
“Hey, Lip,” Hoobler asked, still admiring his new treasure. “That German, what do you think he was doing?”

 

“Probably a little recon,” Lipton replied as he tried to break up the dirt at the edge of the hole to make it wider. He was sweating under his collar. This was the third hole he’d helped dig along with his own half finished one. “He must have figured nobody’d hear the horse.”

 

“I think he was just trying to get the hell out of Dodge,” Hashey offered grimly.

 

“Yeah,” Hoobler mused.

 

Shifty straightened up suddenly. “What happened to the horse?”

 

“I don’t know.” The Beta shrugged a shoulder. “Probably still running.”

 

“Hope he’s okay,” the young Omega murmured, brows drawn.

 

Lipton hefted another mound out of the hole and straightened up with a loud breath. He looked between the Beta and Hashey with a suspicious glint. “You dug in?”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Hoobler promised dismissively as he tucked the gun away. “Just thought I’d take a walk. Shoot the shit.”

 

“See if any of the others need help, would you, boy?” Lipton asked, gesturing vaguely.

 

“Come on, now, Mama, don’t be like that,” Hoobler whined. “This is probably my only achievement in the whole damn war.”

 

Lipton relented with a fond chuckle. “You’re a good shot, Hoob. Glad you’re on our side.”

 

The Beta grinned from ear to ear. “Thanks, Lip.”

 

He gave a nod to the pair as they left. He knew Hoobler wouldn’t be satisfied until he’d stopped at every foxhole but he’d let him have his fun while they could spare it. Beside him, Shifty took a quick breather, sitting on the edge of the hole and adjusting his helmet. The young Omega was as out of breath as he was. They had to dig in hard and fast despite the ever present hunger and exhaustion. They had new rations, enough socks to go around, but it wasn’t enough. The cold went too deep.

 

“Hey, Lip?” Shifty called softly.

 

“Yeah?” When he didn’t get an answer he turned around and saw Shifty looking up at him through golden lashes with something vulnerable in his gaze. A lot of the Omegas put up a tough front. Some of them thought seeking comfort in the easy way Jackson and Web did was a weakness, that they had to be more stalwart to measure up to the Alpha troopers. It was far from the truth, every Omega in the company was beloved for being themselves by every Alpha. Even the Betas were protective of the Omegas. Not because of their sex but because they were their friends, and their natures (stereotypes aside) were nurturing and warm. It was natural for an Alpha to seek an Omega’s lap to lay his head, to escape the horror of war for a few moments and breathe in their naturally sweet scents. Omegas were a comfort for all sexes, and anyone who said that made them _soft_ would have to deal with the underside of Lipton’s boot.

 

“Thanks for the help,” Shifty finally said, giving him a small smile.

 

Lipton patted the Omega’s cheek, scrubbing his covered palm across it. “Any time, Shifty.”

 

Buck approached with Malarkey on his heels. “Hey, Lip?”

 

“Yes?” he heaved, breaking up more frozen ground.

 

“You got a sec?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Lipton puffed. He put out the last heap of dirt before climbing out of the hole. He rocked on his heels, balance thrown off, before he got his footing. He offered the shovel to Malarkey with a pointed look. “Lend him a hand, will ‘ya Mal?”

 

The Alpha pouted at him.

 

“It’s the gentlemanly thing to do for an Omega in need,” Lipton teased. Shifty made a show of batting his lashes at Malarkey and the Alpha gave in with a laugh, snagging the shovel and jumping down to help. Lipton’s own amused smile faded when the Beta lieutenant laid a hand on his lower back and led him away from the boys. Buck was radiating frustration and the Omega chittered quietly, trying to soothe whatever was making his friend bristle.

 

“Where’s Dike?” Buck asked plainly.

 

Lipton crossed his arms over his chest, telling himself it wasn’t defensive but sheer need to keep himself warm. “He’s around.”

 

“Could you be a little more specific there, sergeant?”

 

Buck could see right through his bullshit. _Damn_. “Not really, sir.”

 

Buck had a desperate look in his ice-blue eyes, a bite to his blunt teeth as he spat out the words. “I haven't seen him all day. I didn’t see him when we were coming through the woods, and I have to figure out how we ended up.”

 

It had been quite a long trek through the woods. The company had been split up into their squads at several points, spread out without much communication as they tried to keep their journey as stealthy as possible. But Lipton’s ears were always open and his Omega boys came to him like songbirds, passing along intel even when they should’ve been holding their positions. Unlike Buck, some officers thought very little of an Omega NCO, despite his rank, and kept him out of the loop.

 

But this was his pack, he was their Head Omega whether he acknowledged it or not, Dike be damned. Lipton made it his job to know everything, to see everything, and to guard his boys as best he could. “Two wounded.”

 

That made Buck slow his steps, looking surprised and hurt. Lipton could see that the lieutenant was immediately plastering the names of all his buddies onto the death list. “Who?”

 

“Brown and Stevenson.” A Beta and an Alpha. Good men.

 

“Goddamn it,” Buck cursed, starting to look around with an urgency that came from the absence of a true leader and whatever ghosts had haunted him since he’d been shot. Despite whatever nightmares came from that whole incident, the Beta was starting to crack from the pressure of being the unofficial Easy CO. Things had operated so smoothly with their true Pack Alpha. Buck had meshed well with Dick, they all had, even their most difficult officers had found a smooth pace when they had him. Dick was an Alpha’s Alpha - stalwart while lenient in the ways that mattered, soft spoken but with a gaze like steel, handsome and fit with kindness in every laugh and a soothing touch.

 

Lipton shook his head to dislodge his romantic tendencies. Cut and dry, Dick was their Pack Alpha. Buck wasn’t fit for it and Dike was the exact opposite of what they needed.

 

“Where is Dike?” Buck hissed out. “Where the hell is he? Where does he ever go?”

 

They had circled back to Shifty’s foxhole where the Alpha had shared his smokes.

 

“I don’t know,” Malarkey griped. “But I wish he’d stay the hell there.”

 

“It’d be nice if he took Lieutenant Shames with him too,” Shifty added, smoke bobbing between his lips.

 

“Shut up, boys,” Lipton commanded, sounding tired even to his own ears.

 

Malarkey put his shovel back in the dirt. “Shutting up, Sarge.”

 

There was a single gunshot. Lipton felt Buck shove him down into the foxhole but missed the way Malarkey all but dove on Shifty to cover him. They all settled in the four corners of the foxhole, guns raised, eyes darting to every tree like it could be a German in disguise. Someone shouted, demanding to know what that was, and others piped up in confusion.

 

“Patrol?” Malarkey offered, his cigarette accidentally crushed up into the loose soil of the foxhole.

 

“No, we would’ve heard,” Lipton dismissed, pushing up shoulder to shoulder with Shifty.

 

Buck pressed in on Shifty’s other side. The shot had come from their direction. “One man, maybe a sniper?”

 

The playful, soft lilt had hammered out into a fine steel. “That was no rifle.”

 

Lipton knew the Omega had a keen sense of sight and a fine tuned ear. He relied on him. “What do you see, Shift?”

 

“Nobody out there,” Shifty stated firmly.

 

“Are you sure?” Buck questioned. Lipton could hear the wet sound of the Omega’s tongue sliding across his small fangs before he got an affirming sound.

 

Hashey’s voice came from a few foxholes over. “Ah jeeze! It’s Hoob. He’s shot!”

 

“Sniper?” Buck barked.

 

“No, no...he…” The Omega sputtered. “He shot himself.”

 

o0o

 

Lipton and Buck rushed to their friend. Hoobler was sprawled on his back, Perconte and Hashey already there and trying to keep him calm. Perconte was already yelling for a medic when they reached them. Lipton took his side while Buck knelt and put Hoobler’s head in his lap, fingers in his hair and under his hat to support him.

 

“You’ll be alright,” Lipton promised as he tried to assess the damage.

 

Hoobler cursed up a storm. “Fucking _shit_.”

 

“He did what?” Buck snarled at Hashey. “ _What_? What happened?”

 

“It just went off,” Hoobler whined, face pulled in agony as he tried not to thrash.

 

It was Lipton who dug the Luger pistol out of the Beta’s pocket. It was soaked in blood and he tucked it out of sight. Buck was spitting curses to himself, gaze darting around for any sign of a medic. Perconte was still shouting for one, voice getting a razor edge of desperation.

 

Buck’s eyes widened in sick surprise. “What the hell are you doing with a loaded gun in your pants?”

 

“Shit, _fuck_ , I wasn’t touching it or nothing.” Hoobler was starting to shake beneath them. “I wasn’t touching it, I swear.”

 

“ _Where_ are you hit, Hoob?” Lipton demanded, spots of blood appearing from from the man’s calf to his groin.

 

“Thigh,” Hoobler gritted out. The other three rubbed their hands over the Beta and made assuring noises, urging him to stay calm and that Doc was coming. Lipton took out his pocket knife and tore open along the worst of it. He had a lot of layers on but the wet materials shredded under the blade.

 

Hoobler tried to look down but Buck held his head still. “Now, don’t look, Hoob. It’s gonna’ be fine. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Hurts like a son of a bitch,” Hoobler griped.

 

“It’s gonna’ be okay,” Buck swore. He bit off his glove and rubbed his bare palm over the other Beta’s forehead. Hoobler tilted his head back and his eyes were wet and wild, his mouth pulled in a grimace. Buck’s stomach bottomed out but he made himself smile. “It’s going to be fine.”

Hoobler tried to nod but his color was washing out fast, voice cracking. “Hurts, Buck.”

 

“I know, I know, Doc will be here and we’ll get you fixed up,” Buck soothed as best he could, doubt starting to creep in. He watched Lipton examined the wound. The bullet hole almost wasn’t visible by how much red flowed. The Omega’s scarlet fingers were careful but there wasn’t anything he could do.

 

Lipton suddenly turned his head and bellowed. “ _Gene_!” He looked back with a calm, gentle expression and a low voice. “Warm him up.”

 

Hoobler started to panic as he saw the concern etched into Hashey and Perconte’s faces. They all had to hold him down. And then Roe arrived and Lipton moved aside to let the other Omega in. The next few minutes were a desperate whirlwind of thrashing limbs and overlapping voices as Roe tried to treat the wound and the others struggled to keep Hoobler warm and calm. Buck shed his jacket and laid it over the Beta, trying to use his scent to help. But Hoobler was shaking like a leaf and much too soon his eyes started to unfocus, his grasping hands weakening to a sluggish paw.

 

“Keep talking to him,” Lipton ordered as he kept Hoobler’s leg still for Roe to work on.

 

“Think it was a German leg, Hoobler?” Roe tried to tease as he tried to staunch the blood flow.

 

“It’s not that bad,” Perconte made light, wincing as the Beta panted roughly to get through the pain.

 

“Hey Lip?” Hoobler’s high pitched, strained voice pulled at all their heartstrings. “You said I was a great shot?”

 

“You are,” Lipton swore earnestly, rubbing his hand over the man’s calf. “You are a great shot.”

“Not only that,” Buck added swiftly, bare palms rubbing over the other Beta’s cheeks. “You jump out of planes. You’re tough, man. You’re _tough_. Come on.”

 

“Stay with us, Hoob,” Lipton urged, tilting his head towards Roe to pitch his tone beneath the sea of voices. Roe’s fingers and gloves were saturated in the Beta’s blood, forceps buried in the wound to try and close up the torn artery. “Gene, what are we gonna’ do?”

 

Roe’s lips curled in a frustrated snarl and he raised his head, moving in close enough for Lipton to feel the warmth of his breath. “I can’t see a thing. We gotta get him back to an aid station.”

 

“Let’s get ready to move him!” Lipton ordered, but then his eyes flickered to Hoobler’s face. He did a double take and bile burned up his throat at the sight of the Beta’s lashes falling low. “Stay there, Hoob.”

 

But Hoobler was silent. Roe was bowed low over the wound, gritting his teeth and trying to find the torn flesh, and he didn’t see. Lipton’s mouth moved wordlessly to tell him but it was Buck who spoke.

 

“Doc. _Doc_.”

 

Roe’s head popped up and both Omegas stared, morbidly transfixed, as their friend’s face went slack. Roe chirped faintly at him, trying to get his attention, but the death rattle was almost physical beneath his hands. Perconte and Buck held Hoobler’s chin and jaw between the overlocking cradle of their hands, the two Betas giving mournful whines as they felt the man’s pulse go still. They didn’t let go. Perconte squeezed his lieutenant’s hand but Buck was slack with grief.

 

Lipton could smell the bitter shame pouring off his boy and he leaned into him, resting their helmets together. “Gene…”

 

“I’m sorry, sir,” Roe whispered tearfully.

 

Lipton dropped to a full sit in the snow and rubbed the other Omega’s back. “You did everything you could.” He picked up the Luger and looked it over. The little pistol felt like pure lead in his palm and he cursed it. Though he said nothing out loud, his thoughts rang loud and clear, echoing in the minds of his fellow troopers. _I hate this fucking war._

 

There was a heavy crunch of boots in snow, the thunk of a helmet hitting the ground, and then a muffled whine. The four of them looked up and it was like watching Hoobler pass all over again.

 

David was there. His hand was over his mouth and his bright eyes already shining with tears. His stare was filled with horror and mounting as he realized what had happened. His hand dropped and he stumbled forward. “Hoob?”

 

Lipton winced and scrambled to cover the wound. “David-”

 

“No...no, please,” David pleaded quietly. He dropped to his knees beside his friend and reached out, hands trembling mid hair, but he didn’t touch. He couldn’t. Lipton watched helplessly as David choked on his words, nonsensical noises spilling out of him as if he couldn’t decide what to say. His mouth quivered pitifully and Lipton’s heart shattered.

 

“Baby boy,” he whispered, unsure what to do with his own grief so fresh.

 

“I...I didn’t get to say goodbye. I wasn’t even here,” David rasped, a sob bubbling up into his throat. His thoughts blinked out for a moment, head blissfully empty, and then it all flickered back on line like a movie real. All the time in Toccoa they’d spent together despite being in different companies at first, how Hoobler had been the first person besides Lipton he’d told about his crush and bond-pull with Liebgott. Joking around and playing cards, sharing smokes, talking about what they’d do after the war and the girls they used to love. Hoobler had defended him whenever someone tried to use his status against him. Hoobler had spent so much time down in Nixon’s foxhole with him simply rubbing his back and promising everything was going to be okay. He was one of his best friends. And now here he was. _Gone_. Just like Klink.

 

Buck reached out for him but he jerked away, whining. The whine turned into a wild, twisted cry of pain like _he_ had been shot. It was the unmistakable sound of an Omega in pain, a sound of loss. David hunched in on himself, hands finally laying on Hoobler’s chest. His fingers hooked, clawing. The tears rolled thick down David’s cheek no matter how hard he tried to swallow them back. He buried his face in his friend’s jacket and tried to stop crying long enough to breathe him in one last time.

 

The unnatural stillness made him shudder.

 

Lipton crawled over and gathered David up, tucking him into his body to get him away from the body. David reluctantly let go of his friend and his hands came away stained faintly red. Lipton hushed him sweetly and let him bury his face in his chest, giving a nod to Perconte for him to cover Hoobler up with one of the spare blankets. David went quiet against him but he could feel the young Omega shaking under his palms.

 

“He was here,” David whispered, words nearly lost in damp army green. “I was just talking to him.”

 

Lipton cupped his nape and thumbed along his hairline. _I should’ve checked the gun. I should have saved him._ “I know.”

 

Liebgott cut through the onlookers with quick feet, slowing down when he finally saw what had caused David’s agonized wail. He ambled up with reluctant feet and dropped behind David. His jaw worked uselessly as he tried to think of something to say but finding nothing for how deep the Omega’s pain went. He draped over David protectively and laid his head on him, rubbing his sides to try and comfort the only way he could.

 

David let out one more muffled sobbing noise before he swallowed them down. He grabbed Lipton’s arm and Liebgott’s leg, clinging tight to them. His breaths were rough, bordering on whines.

 

“We’re here,” Lipton promised into his hair. “We’re right here with you.”

 

“Don’t leave me.” The words were barely more than a breath but they struck the pair down to their core. Liebgott’s head shot up and he looked helplessly at Lipton, the heartbreak clear in his eyes. Lipton sighed and continued to pet his boy.

 

Liebgott dropped a kiss between his potential mate’s shoulder blades. “Ain’t goin’ nowhere, Web.” He felt the back of his neck prickle and when he picked up his head again he saw that some non-pack members were staring. Fucking replacements. “What the fuck you lookin’ at?”

 

“Lieb,” Lip crooned, knuckles rubbing over the Alpha’s sharp cheek. Liebgott bristled at first, wanting to stay tough, but when he felt David shiver beneath his hands he gave in. He rested his forehead on David’s back, helmet tilting, and clenched his eyes shut as he desperately wished he had the right words to fix something that couldn’t be repaired.

 

o0o

 

Though the circumstances for his visit were far less than ideal, Lipton would take any time with his mates that he could get. He huddled with them at the main Batalion CP station, a little better off than the makeshift Bastogne hut. The half formed walls of a long destroyed shelter of some sort better than the rags of before. Nixon had pressed a cup of coffee between his hands and he cradled it for warmth, sipping at it despite how bitter and awful it was. He knew he should be standing at attention in front of them but he’d never turn down the option to touch either of them. Their shoulders were pressed and the contact was grounding. Their bond thrummed between the three of them and it was the best feeling in the world. Around them, he felt like he could breathe. He’d been afraid their fledgling bond would suffer from being jerked apart so soon but it felt alive and well in his chest, spreading the kind of warmth through him that a fire couldn’t imitate.

 

A bond was such a hard thing to describe. He wasn’t the poet Web was but he could feel it thrumming happily between them all. He could feel his mates contentment at the proximity though there was an undeniable displeasure at the subject matter.

 

“How are the pack?” Dick asked, unable to help himself.

 

Lipton smiled at his Pack Alpha, his drawn and tired mate. “They’re holding as strong as they can.”

 

“How’s Web taking it?” Nixon asked, his hands curled around his own steaming mug. He was resisting the urge to take off his gloves and dip his hand in it.

 

“Hard,” Lipton admitted. “Hashey and Garcia too. They were all so close. That whole squad really, even Martin looks worse than usual.” That made Nixon crack a smile. “But the pack has rallied around them. Everyone’s still prickled from David’s attack and now this.”

 

“But especially Web?” Nixon needled.

 

“Especially,” Lipton conceded. “They treat him like he’s made of glass but he’s a lot stronger than he looks.”

 

“You don’t have to tell us,” Dick huffed in amusement, pale and shaking but attempting a smile. “He’s the most spoiled boy in Easy.”

 

“Who can resist those eyes?” Nixon teased, grinning at Dick. “Almost as blue as yours.”

 

Dick rolled his eyes. Their smiles faded as they thought of Hoobler, the young Beta who was always so ready to prove himself. He’d been a good friend of Web’s and a loyal pack member, a good trooper and a damn good man. “Was Hoob with pack?”

 

“Yeah,” Lipton sighed. “He was wearing so many clothes...I couldn’t tell how bad he was bleeding even when I cut them away. By the time we got him to the aid station he was already dead.”

 

“Did they tell you what happened?”

 

The Omega winced as he recalled the painfully neutral, war-weary face of the aid station doctor. “The bullet cut the main artery in his leg.”

 

Nixon’s mouth pulled in sympathy. “Aw, hell, baby. It wouldn’t have made a difference if you had known. Cut the main artery in the leg, that’s...that’s it.”

 

“I should go back to the boys, make sure everyone is all dug in,” Lipton said reluctantly, draining his cup and savoring the flood of warmth. He stood up and grabbed his helmet off the half wall, putting it on along with his rifle. His hand was snagged and cool lips pressed against it, Nixon’s eyes alight with mirth. Not for the first time, Lipton was thankful for Speirs and his persistence in getting his mate natural medicine for his shakes.

 

“You need better gloves,” Nixon scolded.

 

“One day,” Lipton promised vaguely, wiggling his fingers free. “Take care of yourselves.”

 

“That’s a tall order with this one,” Nixon griped, tossing his head toward their mate.

 

Dick playfully kicked at him. “Shut up. Like you’re any better.”

 

“But I have a guardian angel,” Nixon snickered. “My own archangel, really.”

 

They all smiled warmly at the thought of Ron.

 

“Yeah, guess you do.”

 


	13. The Breaking Point II

**Guys, I am LIVING for these fucking comments and such nice people over on tumblr, holy shit. I love you all so much and this fandom is literally the only thing getting me through this low period in my health (which I'm sorry, yall are probably super over seeing me bitch if you follow me on tumblr). I'm about 2/3 of the way through part 3 and I have a couple days off this week so hopefully I can get into The Last Patrol pretty soon and flesh out the outline for Why We Fight. Get ready for the honey-nut-feelios**

 

* * *

 

 

Ron cut through Easy’s encampment in search of Lipton. He’d commanded his men well, set them up, but his fingers were starting to twitch and he needed the Omega to settle himself. He was greedy and touch starved but he’d settle for just being able to lay his hand on Lipton’s shoulder and breathe in his scent. It was an uncomfortably familiar feeling, the same kind he’d get before they’d ever shared those heated moments in his foxhole or agreed to a courtship. He’d had a taste of intimacy and his inner Alpha was howling for more.

 

Ron was trying to think up some bullshit reason to see Dick and Nixon but before he could form a solid plan he caught a familiar scent. Easy’s scents were all starting to become familiar but this one...clean sheets, a warm drizzle of honey, and a heavy bitter note that worried him. He found the source in a nearby foxhole. It was Web. His nose twitched at the potent bitterness, the smell of a mourning Omega. It tugged at the primitive side of him. The boy’s hands were laced in his hair, cradling the back of his bowed head. Ron expected tears, rough sobs, but the Omega surprised him.

 

“Go away,” Web hissed lowly, hands falling to his sides and head shooting up to cast a venomous glare. “I said _go away_ !” The Omega blinked at him, lips parting in realization. His eyes were wet and red. So he _had_ been crying at one point. “S-Sir…shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it was you.”

 

Ron eased down into the hall and laid his gun aside, kneeling in front of him. “Webster. I heard what happened.”

 

“I’m fine,” Web stated firmly, but the tightness around his eyes gave him away. “I killed some men, just like everyone else here.”

 

Ron looked him over, proud of the way the boy’s steady hands even if they were curled into fists. “You saw death up close, Webster. Sometimes that’s not easy. It wasn’t just another battlefield death. They took a knife to you.” He realized how clinical he sounded despite his true sympathy for the Omega. He tried to soften his words but it wasn’t easy to slip out of his carefully crafted persona. “How do you feel?”

 

“Hurts,” Web admitted lowly. “The cold doesn’t help. My stitches pull. I don’t want it to scar.”

 

 _Juden hure._ Ron scowled as he remembered what his potential mate had told him. “Tell me what happened.”

  
“I was out on patrol and they caught me off guard. I killed them and got back-”

 

“No,” Ron cut him off. “Tell me what really happened.” The Omega’s lips pursed. “I know you haven’t told anyone.”

 

“How?” he grunted out stubbornly.

 

 _I can see it in your eyes._ “Tell me.”

 

Web mumbled out a few false start but surrendered under the Alpha’s earnest, unwavering gaze. “I shot four of them right off. It was almost too easy. I don’t think they expected me to actually fire.” He took a long breath, lashes twitching as his gaze grew distant. “I...I honestly don’t remember the next part, sir.”

 

“Adrenaline,” Ron grunted out. He saw the Omega’s ungloved hand wipe at his pants and without thinking he took it between his own. Web’s palm was clammy but he rubbed warmth into it, trying to ground him with his scent and touch. “Keep going.”

 

Web blinked wetly at him but his eyes were still unfocused, unnaturally blue against his dark lashes. “One moment I was standing there, staring at these Alphas, knowing I was going to die...and that’s all I could think about. They took my gun and knocked off my helmet but it didn’t matter because I was already dead. They were hitting me, shoving, passing me around to leave a mark...I heard them laughing but-” He cut himself off, eyes clenching shut. “I didn’t realize they’d torn off my jacket and shirt until I felt their fangs. But even then…”

 

Ron squeezed the Omega’s hand encouragingly.

 

“All I could think of was the things I’d never said or done,” Web confessed in a husk, throat thick with suppressed emotion. “I never finished college. I never really had a good relationship with my parents but I wanted to tell them I loved them. That it was okay they didn’t show me a lot of love because I’ve met my grandparents, I know how they were raised the same. At arm’s length.” His lips twitched up at the corners, eyes still sticking somewhere in the center of Ron’s chest. “I couldn’t remember the last time I told Lip I loved him either, or Gene. The SS were all around me and I couldn’t even see them because…”

 

He trailed off again and Ron rumbled soothingly, wincing when the boy’s breath hitched.

 

“I’d never had a pack,” the words tumbled in a painful coil from the Omega’s cracked lips. “No one’s ever wanted me like these guys do. I thought it’d be the same in Fox but then Easy took me in and...and I couldn’t stop thinking about them, how they’d find me like this. For the first time I didn’t have to worry if anyone would miss me if I was gone because I _knew_ they would.”

 

“There you go, boy,” Ron murmured, thumb rubbing firm over Web’s knuckles.

 

“They had me over a tree and I felt the knife. It hurt but I was just so busy waiting for it to drive in my head or my throat that I didn’t realize what they were doing.” Web puffed out harshly and squeezed the officer’s hand. “I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t lay there and let them hurt my pack like that. I knew what would happen if Easy found me carved up and half out of my mind. All that pain they caused me, I...I…”

 

“You focused it,” Ron urged. “Tell me.”

 

“I made one of them think I wanted it, their leader,” Web hissed, lip curling. “I made eyes at him and he fucking bought it. Can you believe it?” The sharpness was back in his eyes and he raised them to meet the Alpha’s steady stare. “He was all worked up thinking about getting an American Omega to submit to him.”

 

“And?”

 

“I took the knife right out of his hand.” Web’s breath hitched again as the memory played white hot at the front of his mind. “It happened so fast. I remembered everything Lip told us about knife combat. I swore I had forgotten it but it was...fuck, it was reflex. I got one under the chin and this other turned his head to maybe yell or something and I got him right in the nape. I can’t really-” He closed his eyes and snarled to himself. “This fuck. He had his gun and I needed it, I had to have it. He fought me, and this other tried to grab me but...”

 

Ron watched the Omega wet his lips and he knew. “You did what you had to.”

  
  
“I didn’t have to bite his throat out.” Web’s voice finally cracked and when his eyes fluttered open they were swollen with unshed tears. “I was a fucking monster. The last one I...I fucking...I bashed his head in. I kept going even when I knew he was dead. I wouldn’t have recognized myself.” His laugh was bitter and strangled up across his tongue. “I _didn’t_ . I woke up in a foxhole with Gene. I don’t even remember the woods. The coat.” He paused. “I remember putting _on_ the coat. And wanting it gone.”

 

Web jerked his hands back and dug the heels of his palms into his eyes, breathing quick as he tried to push it down. Ron growled and seized his wrists to push them away. “Webster. Don’t hide from it.” The Omega shook his head, biting his lip, trying to bottle back up the genie he’d released. “ _David_. It happened. You need to face it.”

 

“I shouldn’t have,” Web whimpered helplessly, the words barely audible as he struggled to keep himself together.

 

“Bullshit,” Ron spat. “You killed those men because they were going to kill you. Simple as that.” He could see the Omega slipping and he dug his fingers in, making him focus. “What if it had been Carwood out there? Or Roe?” Web snarled, eyes snapping back to him. Those fangs were small but razor sharp, proven to be deadly. “You would’ve shot them without hesitation. So why is it so hard to accept you did it for yourself? To get back to your pack? You did the right thing.”

 

Web gradually relaxed into the dirt wall of the foxhole, his breath evening out.

 

“You did good. They were going to-” Ron sneered in disgust and swallowed down a growl. He sheathed his fangs. “You were merciful. You killed them before the pack could get their hands on them. Or me.” Ron could hear the steel in his own voice. “Death wouldn’t have come quick enough.” He blew out a silent breath and rubbed the Omega’s hand more firmly between his own. It flexed between his palms, warm again. “This isn’t going to go away, Webster.”

 

“Everybody’s dying and I can’t stop it,” Web muttered, less agonized than before but painfully true. “I should’ve died out there.”

 

“But you didn’t.” He let go of Web’s hand to cup his nape, squeezing as gently as he could manage to get his point across. The Omega chittered lowly. “You’re here with us. They didn’t take you down, Webster. You were too strong. They underestimate you and you got yourself back with your pack. Not everyone can say that.”

 

Ron let out a puffed breath of surprise as Web threw himself into him, clinging tight. Their cheeks brushed and he didn’t think twice about rubbing back, scenting the Omega. Web’s sweet chitter touched him and he was sure the boy could smell his Pack Alpha and Omega on him but he didn’t mind. To Web he must have smelled like pack.

 

“Christ, you’re just like your mom, more than you realize,” Ron muttered as he pet down the boy’s back. If something horrible like that happened to Lipton (and the mere thought made his hackles rise) then he knew his potential mate would be in the same mindset. Blaming himself, thinking he’s a monster, trying to get back to his pack with a bloody ferocity.

 

There was a crunch of snow and then an Alpha was kneeling beside the hole. Web startled and pushed away from Ron, slamming himself up against the side of the foxhole. The lieutenant’s hand fell to Web’s shoulder but he didn’t let go, unafraid of Liebgott’s piercing look. There was a few heartbeat’=s of silence before the wide-eyed Omega called his name, afraid of another fight.

 

“Joe?”

 

Ron was proud of the way Liebgott’s smile curled so easily for Web. The tension in the air evaporated in the clouds of their breaths. The technician held out a package and gave it a determined little shake. “You need to eat something. Want me to fetch something for you too, sir?”

 

“I’m fine. Just passing through.” Ron took the ration and put it in Web’s surprised hands. “I’ll make sure he eats it.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” Liebgott nodded, eyes falling to the Omega. “You holding up okay, Web?” He held out his hand and Web took it with a relieved smile, palms sliding past each other to clasp wrists. It was a mildly possessive move but miles better than a jealous blowup. Ron was glad his little talk with the Alpha pup had done some good.

 

“Yeah,” Web breathed, squeezing his wrist. “Yeah, I’m okay, Lieb.”

 

“Hey, don’t let Dike catch you two,” Lieb chuckled bitterly. “He gets all fucking ruffled when he catches an Alpha and Omega in a hole together. I think he’s catching on to Doc and Babe though.”

 

Web touched the healing cut on his cheek and Ron clocked the movement. The Omega smiled grimly. “I got mouthy with him and he gave me this.”

 

Ron snagged Web’s chin and forced him to turn his head, leaning in to examine it. The mark is pink on the edges and went from his nose to his jaw. Ron had thought it was another gift from the SS but he could see now it was older. The middle was still red with healing flesh. He snarled wordlessly and grabbed his gun, getting to his feet and leaping easily out of the foxhole. He ignored Liebgott’s call and started a hard stride through the compound. Ron followed his nose and looked for the one completed foxhole, unsurprised to smell Dike lurking there.

 

Ron caught Dike yawning. He swept up behind him in a kneel and grabbed him by the throat, hauling him up. Dike choked and rose up high on his knees to try and ease the pressure. The Beta flailed and started trembling as the Alpha snarled in his ear. His boots kicked uselessly in the dirt and Ron tightened his grip until the man froze up.

 

“You _never_ put your hands on an Omega,” Ron growled into his ear, fangs itching to bite. “If you touch any of my boys again, they will find you _buried_ in this foxhole.” He gave the Beta a sharp shake to drive the point home. “Understood?”

 

Dike nodded, pawing weakly at the Alpha’s hand. Ron let go and walked off at a brisk pace, fists clenched tight at hs side. He choked down the urge to go back and finish what he started, to close his fingers around the Beta’s windpipe and clamp down until he’d taken out Easy Company’s problem.

 

Ron realized he said _his_ boys and he wondered how long he’d considered these rowdy brats ‘pack’.

 

Buck found Dike in his foxhole a moment later and the Beta was still panting and rubbing at his throat, washed out and looking truly spooked. “Uh, you alright there, sir?”

 

Dike jerked and whipped around to stare at him with wide, terrified eyes.

 

“Did something happen, sir?”

 

Dike glanced off into the distance, then back to Buck. His gaze flicked to Luz when the Omega walked by before returning to Buck. They were sharp, rapid little eye movements that unsettled the other Beta. Dike shook his head, helmet rattling.

 

Buck looked at Luz who was busy fighting his lighter but there was nothing there that would rattle their lieutenant. “If you say so, sir.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

Lipton worked closely with Buck and the officers but there was still so much slack that needed to be picked up from their lack of CO. Lipton took it upon himself to organize the foxholes and positions. He had to assign the teams since most of the officers were clueless on whose skills married well. Lipton started out keeping his eyes on his Omega boys as usual but his gaze had to expand as he saw the whole pack had fissures. He made near constant rounds to mend what he could. He rallied the whole company together, even the replacements (who he paired with the more lenient veterans who he knew wouldn’t haze them too badly.) He put Jackson in charge of the new Omega replacements until Lipton could find the time to have heart-to-hearts with them. His youngest boy was good with Omegas and despite freezing his ass off he had good spirits.

 

Usually Lipton would lean heavily on Web to help him with morale and ushering in the newbies but he couldn’t pressure his boy anymore than he already had. Not with Hoobler’s death still an oozing wound and the tender thing between him and Liebgott starting to blossom. So instead Lipton delegated where he could but he ultimately was the one who fetched the thick branches for cover, who made sure every shovel was in hand, and who made it his mission to keep the boys working together.

 

“Lip, where’s Dike?”

 

“Has anyone seen the CO?”

 

“Fucking _shit_. Where’s Lieutenant Dike?”

 

Lieutenant Dike. The absent bastard. Foxhole Norman. Lipton knew his mate had enlisted Speirs to track Dike’s movements but the man was doing nothing more than going on long, leisurely walks or snoozing in his hole. When Lipton was redirecting questions or smoothing over frazzled nerves, he thought of what could have been. Moose, the firm-handed Beta with the most refreshing grasp on pack dynamics. He’d been such a good choice to replace Dick. And the Alpha Meehan, who had perished up in the air before combat had even begun, and how his sharp fanged grin would’ve been a relief from Dike’s constant yawning.

 

Or just having Dick back. But Lipton didn’t let himself linger on those kinds of thoughts. His mate had made a choice and he stuck by him on it. Lipton was the first to defend Dick or Nixon’s decisions with the men and he always would be. He knew how much the two of them wanted to be with Easy Company, their pack. He could feel it in the thrum of their bond. It was stretched thin between the touch starvation and distance and sheer exhaustion, but he could feel their bond in his chest and in the tingle of his scars. Their marks stayed warm when everything else was numb from the cold. Lipton could feel the presence of his mates like a physical touch deep within him and it was all that kept him going. That and the scarf wound around his throat.

 

If Easy Company couldn’t have their Pack Alpha’s complete attention, they would sure a hell have everything their Pack Omega had to give. Even if it drained him.

 

o0o

 

“The calvary has arrived.”

 

Joe put his shovel to his shoulder and snorted. “Thought it already did?”

 

Luz was standing over his foxhole with his own shovel on his shoulder, grinning down at him. “Patton can stuff the whole war up his ass for all I care. Let me help.”

 

Joe could feel the strain of his stitched artillery wounds but he still scowled. “I can do it.”

 

“ ‘Course you can. But I want to help.” Luz dropped to a knee and grabbed the Alpha by the jacket, dragging him in until their cheeks slid together. Joe sighed and pressed closer to scrub his scent into the Omega. Under the tobacco was that sweetness he’d missed. Luz’s scent had always been hard to place. Joe wasn’t sure if it was the Tug between them but the Omega’s scent drove his protective instincts wild. It was the kind of scent that made you want to hold someone close, tuck them under your arm and bury your face in their throat until they forgot everything in the world but your warm embrace.

 

Or maybe Luz just smelled sweet and Joe was in love.

 

“For me?” Luz crooned.

 

 _Fuck, I missed him._ “Fine.”

 

Luz chuckled and pulled back. “Too easy.”

 

Joe scoffed. “I should make you do all the work anyway. Talk about _easy_. Radio OP? Fucking easiest shit ever. Get in here.”

 

Luz yelped as he was grabbed by the lapel and hauled forward. He stumbled in his crouch and fell straight into Joe’s arms. Luz took the chance to wrap his arms around the Alpha’s neck and swoon into him, batting his lashes and putting on a high pitched starlet voice. “Why, Mr. Toye…”

 

“Georgie,” Joe husked, hand sliding instinctively to the man’s hip. “Grab your Goddamn shovel.”

 

o0o

 

Buck was a good man and an experienced combat leader. If anyone was next in line for Easy’s CO it was Buck. But there were rumblings in the pack about his instability. Bouts of absent mindedness, of thousand yard stares, erratic behavior. He wasn’t exactly stable. But neither was Web.  

 

Lipton took a knee with Buck as they examined the map of the area. They were trying to figure out the best spots to set up watches on Foy to do intel gathering. They needed spots with the most cover yet open enough to get a good read on what the Germans were hauling in and out of the town. They’d be doing the initial flush of the area and then sending their suggestions along to Nixon who would doublecheck and send them back confirmation points. It never hurt to be too careful.

 

They were using Malarkey’s back as a table, Penkala and Muck standing to the side to study the map. Guarnere knelt at Buck’s side, throwing a few names out for certain spots and pairs that would do well there. David mirrored Guarnere’s place but at Lipton’s side, holding the compass for his First Sergeant.

 

If Lipton had been paying attention he would’ve seen the signs before it escalated. He was too busy following the trail of Buck’s finger along a road line to notice David had gone quiet, mouth falling slack as he stared off into the snowy chasm of the trees. Some fog had rolled in and though they were clear in the surrounding area further out looked ominous. Lipton knew David’s scent intimately but his nose was too cold to pick up the subtle, bitter stench of fear creeping up at the edges.

 

“Right _there_.” Buck shoved his finger into the map, jabbing Malarkey in the back of the head. “Perfect spot for Lieb. He’s got eyes like a wolf.”

 

“Hey!” the Alpha griped. “Watch it back there.”

 

“Stop crying, Malark, or I’ll nail it to your head,” Buck shot back.

 

“You should, it’s made of wood,” Guarnere quipped, his own finger coming up to jab at the Alpha’s shoulder through the map. “What about here? You gonna’ cut my guys some slack or does Second gotta’ do everything around here?”

 

“Well you do have the best guys,” Muck chimed in with a grin.

 

“Eh, they’re alright,” Guarnere dismissed with a little grin of his own. “Dumb as houses. But they sure can shoot.”

 

“Having our best mortar squad on intel isn’t really the best idea,” Lipton suggested gently.

 

“Don’t use that ‘cowed Omega’ tone with me, Lip, I’m not Peacock for Christ’s sake.” Buck elbowed him a little, managing a smile. “You’re right.”

 

Lipton felt some tension melt away. He was used to softening up his tone with the lieutenants to make them think his correct suggestions were actually their own. He didn’t want any credit, he wanted to survive. “And here, sir, Shifty would do well. Just in case.”

“Just in case,” Buck echoed with a nod, pointing near the outskirts of Foy. “How close do you think we can get? If they’re hiding a Tiger they can get it by us from this angle, but if we get over here we can...we, uh…”

 

The compass was clacking loudly, rattling. David’s hand was shaking.

 

Muck took a long pull off his smoke. He was the first to speak up. “Uh, Web? You okay there, buddy?”

 

David came back to himself with an almost audible _snap_. His teeth clacked as he shut his mouth. He stood up and jerked his hand back, the compass falling carelessly into the snow. He turned away and grabbed his wrist, teeth gritting tight as he tried to flex the shakes out of his hand. They all rose to their feet, sharing a curious look.

 

“David?” Lipton took a step forward, hand out like he was going to gentle a spooked horse. “Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine, Lip.” David tried his best to sound sweet and light to mimic his usual tone but it fell flat. He’d been staring off into the snow, thinking of the SS and how many could be hiding out there. _Anywhere_. He’d let the memory take over him for what felt like an eternity and now he couldn’t bear the looks his friends were giving him. He wasn’t crazy, he wasn’t broken, he’d just gotten lost for a moment.

 

“You know,” Guarnere started, trying to sound casual. “The Cap’s been looking for a runner. Kinda’ a cushy position. Maybe someone from Martin’s squad, yeah? Web, you boys are always looking to get away from that scary lookin’ fuck, yeah? You want in?”

 

David quickly shook his head, hand still clutched to his chest as he tried to pull himself together. “No. I don’t want to leave the men, sir. Thanks though. The sergeant can be a lot to take when he’s hungry.”

 

Penkala tried to laugh but it didn’t quite sound right. “Extra grumpy.”

 

“Maybe you came back too soon, kid,” Buck stated suddenly, saying what they were all thinking.

 

“That’s rich, coming from you,” David snapped with a nasty sneer.

 

Lipton felt a headache coming on.

 

“Hey!” Guarnere snapped hotly. “You show your lieutenant some Goddamn respect. I’m not your mama here, I _will_ slap that smart fucking mouth.”

 

David drew back like he really _had_ slapped. His shoulders hunched and a whipped, sheepish look crossed his face. “Sorry, sir.”

 

Buck sucked his teeth but didn’t say anything.

 

Lipton gave a sharp little nod toward David’s platoon and he knew he’d been dismissed.

 

o0o

 

**January 3rd, 1945**

 

E Company was ordered to head back to their original position in the woods overlooking Foy. All the work they had done would go to the next unlucky company and they would be taking back their original foxholes from First Battalion. They left a spatter of E Company men behind in the Bois Jacques attached to D Company to hold the main line of resistance. Dog had been flooded with replacements and Easy was the most skilled, most experienced company in arguably all the battalions, so they sacrificed a few of their best to help. That meant separating pack and resistance was met at first but those chosen soon accepted it.

 

Didn’t mean they liked it.

 

o0o

 

“Hey, Web?”

 

David chittered happily as Joe jogged up to his side, matching his steps. “Hey.”

 

“You wanna’ share a foxhole?” Joe asked. They both snickered as they realized how schoolyard it sounded. “Maybe split a Mars bar at lunch?”

 

“Only if you promise to buy me a malt after school,” David teased, bumping their shoulders as they walked. He sobered when he remembered who was in charge. “Dike won’t like that at all. He’s really cracking down on Alpha/Omega pairings.”

 

“Fuck Dike,” Joe spat venomously, his hand so strikingly gentle as he took David’s own and laced their fingers. He made a firm noise of protest against Dike’s orders and kept walking like they weren’t _holding hands_. David stared down at their fingers in delight and wished they didn’t have gloves to keep them apart.

 

Alley was the first to catcall followed by Grant and Luz hooting from opposite sides though sounding coordinated.

 

“Ah, stuff it!” Joe yapped at them before softening up his tone and tilting his head toward the Omega. “Please?”

 

“Of course, Liebling,” David cooed as he leaned in to brush their cheeks. It had meant to be a brief touch, a little comfort, but Joe stopped walking and tugged his hand to halt him. Joe bit off his glove and tucked it under his arm before he reached out with cool, rough fingers to cup the Omega’s jaw. David felt a burst of warmth from the simple touch and his mind went pleasantly fuzzy, the potential bond between them squirming happily behind his navel.

 

“What’s with all this public affection?” David asked quietly as the Alpha’s thumb grazed his stubbled cheek. “Not that I’m complaining.”

 

“We’re courting, yeah?” Joe insisted like it was obvious. “ ‘Least as much as I can do in a fucking war.”

 

“You don’t want competition, is that it?” David chuckled without bitterness. “Pissing in a circle around me?”

 

“I’m not gonna’ hide that I’m trying to woo you or whatever, Harvard,” Joe tisked, tapping his cheek like a scold. “You don’t think they all already know?”

 

“Of course they know,” David blustered. “I-I just, uh, wasn’t sure sure you’d want anyone to actually know.”

 

Joe’s hand slid out of his and curled around his forearm. His fingers were tight enough to feel like a brand and he liked it, which said a lot about _him_ . Joe’s gaze was intense but he didn’t look away. “I ain’t ashamed of you, Web. Ain’t ashamed of _this_.”

 

David tried not to swoon as a gloved hand laid along his shoulder and gentled him forward into a kiss. Their lips were chapped from too little water and too much cold but still their mouths slid together so easily. It wasn’t particularly passionate or possessive, nothing he associated with Joe Liebgott, but the sweetness of it made his heart flutter. It was an assurance that David hadn’t known he’d needed until he had it.

 

He hummed and pressed harder, making a sweet noise when the Alpha’s tongue daringly darted out to taste him.

 

“Get a room you two!” they heard Babe yell from far off.

 

Guarnere’s signature snigger followed it. “Get a _foxhole_!”

 

o0o

 

“Good luck, ladies,” Guarnere called to Christenson, Webb, and Perconte as he passed the three in the foxhole that would be staying behind with Dog.

 

Toye gave them a long look as he followed the other Alpha, tucking his scarf around his throat. “Been nice knowing ‘ya.”

 

Pat rolled his eyes as Alley walked past with them, kicking some snow into their foxhole. “Wouldn’t drink too much if I were you.”

 

Malarkey snickered and pushed Alley’s shoulder to keep him going, flashing a fanged grin at the two Omegas and Beta. “Be careful if he offers you a cigarette.”

 

Pat and Perconte laughed but the replacement’s smile was vacant.

 

“What are they talking about?” Webb asked, light brows all knitted up in confusion. “If who offers us a cigarette?”

 

“Speirs,” Pat chuckled fondly, hands busying themselves putting together his machine gun.

 

“Who?” Webb questioned.

 

“Lieutenant Speirs,” Pat explained, loading it up. “He’s a, uh, platoon leader in Dog.” Other pack members were walking by and he wasn’t sure how much he should tell the new guy. It wasn’t his place to reveal how Speirs was being slowly integrated among them as a potential third mate to their Pack Omega. It was an unspoken knowledge, out of the ordinary and scandalous in most circles, but widely accepted with Easy. It had been the inevitable outcome to those in the know about the courting gift passed between Speirs and Lipton back in Toccoa.

 

“He’s a legend,” Perconte gossiped, getting the young replacement’s attention. “Real badass.”

 

“The stories about Speirs are probably bullshit anyway,” Pat lied. Webb wasn’t one of them yet. Webb didn’t know how a lot of the Omegas in Easy sat around in tight circles and talked in hopeful whispers about Speirs joining Lipton and his two Alpha mates. It was unheard of and terribly exciting to daydream about. Lipton was one of the best men they knew, their Mama, and to think of three good Alphas taking care of him was one of their guilty pleasures. Pat’s cheeks burned as he recalled some of their more raunchy conversation with beer to ease the way. They’d ducked heads and whispered against each other’s throats about how good Speirs would be in bed, if he’d be rough or if he’d fuck their Pack Omega nice and slow and treat him like the treasure he was. Would Speirs kiss to _claim_ , or worship? Would Winters, their Pack Alpha, fuck Speirs? Would the others watch?

 

“What stories?”

 

Webb’s voice cut right through his steamy musings. Pat puffed out a sharp breath before clearing his throat, shoving open the ammo latch to shove the start of the bullet chain inside. Webb frowned at being ignored and turned to Perconte, repeating his question.

 

“Supposedly,” Perconte started, laying some toothpaste onto his beloved brush. “The lieutenant shot one of his men for being drunk.”

 

“You’re kidding?” Webb awed. “That’s unbelievable.”

 

“Yeah,” Pat hummed, adjusting and locking in a few sections of the gun to make sure the ammo belt sat well. “There’s another one about him giving cigarettes to twenty German POWs before killing them.”

 

“Boys.” The familiar, fondly scolding tone was followed by Lipton dropping to a knee beside their foxhole. He gave his pack members a stern look before smiling at Webb. “Don’t listen to them. Listen to Lieutenant Speirs. He’ll keep you alive, boys. He’s a smart man and a good Alpha.”

 

Webb’s lips curled into a surprised ‘o’. “He’s an Alpha?”

 

Lipton nodded before tilting his head toward his fellow pack Omega. “Are you sure you want to stay, Pat? I could find someone else.”

 

“Like an Alpha?” Pat teased. “No, mom, I’m fine. Glad to stay and help Dog out.”

 

Lipton nodded before wrapping his knuckles against the replacement’s helmet. “And _you_. You listen to _him_.” He pointed at Pat. “He knows what he’s doing.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Webb promised as he quickly readjusted his helmet.

 

Lipton touched the back of his hand to Pat’s cheek with a mournful sigh. Ever since David’s attack he’d been keeping a tighter hold on the Easy Omegas. Pat had usually kept Lipton at arm’s length just to try and keep his tough reputation in check but he couldn’t deny his Pack Omega anything. Pat stood and stepped closer to scrub their cheeks together. Lipton’s chitter was almost desperate and his chest ached for the man.

 

They were all hurting in their own way with their own pain but Lipton was shouldering the weight of them all. He was keeping them safe while trying to lift their spirits, keeping them hopeful and ready for the fight. He was nearly single handedly trying to keep the pack together while they struggled under a ridiculous Beta leader. Pat didn’t envy him that burden.

 

He let Lipton scent mark him, the man’s palm rubbing over his nape before he pressed a kiss behind his ear. Pat didn’t want to preen but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. The affection was easy and endearing. It was easy to want to fall under Lipton’s wing.

 

“Be good, boys,” Lipton stated before he forced himself away, touching hands with Perconte before he followed the tail end of Easy and left them.

 

“He really loves you guys,” Webb stated with a surprised certainty.

 

“Mama Lip,” Perconte chuckled around his toothbrush.

 

Pat shrugged and turned to dig into his bag for a ration. “He’s a good man.”

 

“You know,” Perconte started, voice wet from the paste. “Those POWs? I heard it was more like thirty. Heard he did it alone too.”

 

“Wow,,” Webb chittered excitedly. “Whatever Omega snags him will be lucky.”

 

“I bet he’s got a mean protective streak,” Pat snickered. “An Alpha like _that?_  All rough and prowling around like some kind of war god? I bet he’d give a fella’ the time of his life.” He rooted around under his ammo boxes looking for the familiar shape of food.

 

That _look_ was back in Webb’s eyes. “I bet if Dog stays around long enough, an Easy Omega could snag him. Is he handsome?”

 

Perconte rolled his eyes. “ ‘Is he handsome’, the pup asked? Christ.”

 

“Strikingly so,” Pat replied, briefly shooting the other Omega a grin.

 

“Don’t try it,” Perconte warned.

 

Webb full on pouted at him but he only scoffed around the bristles.

 

“He is one fine Alpha,” Pat promised slyly. “But you won’t be warming his knot anytime soon, peanut. Word has it he’s only got eyes for _one_ Omega.” He cut a look to the kid to see his reactions. “But that’s not really the only status he’s interested in.”

 

“Oh, Betas too?” Webb asked innocently.

 

Pat made a noncommittal noise. “I mean, I’m not one to spread rumors, but maybe not quite.”

 

Webb’s hand shot up to covering his gaping mouth and Pat wanted to cackle in glee. “ _No_.” The boy’s little horrified gasp was sublime. It was the most fun Pat had had in weeks.

 

Perconte took out the brush and jabbed it at the Omega replacement. “Wait until Winters starts making rounds with the lieutenant nearby. You’ll see.”

“Winters?” Webb whispered lowly. “That can’t be right?”

 

Pat wondered how far he could push the teasing until he got the replacement so riled up he shut his flirty mouth for once. He didn’t take kindly to some Omega kid strolling into his pack and trying to bag an Alpha to keep warm. First it had been Liebgott and there’d been word of other Alphas who’d turned the replacement down. Pat didn’t have a claim on any of the Alphas but they were all still _his_. His pack, his friends. Webb was just some nobody who would pad the wounded numbers the second they got into combat.

 

“Just watch,” Pat urged. “You’ll see the way he looks at Winters. The way he-”

 

“Christenson.”

 

The fourth voice startled them all so badly they jolted, heads whipping around to see the Alpha that had snuck up on them. Pat whirled around and flushed at the man’s striking figure and dark eyes, how they settled like lead on him. He wanted to sink down and whine in apology but he wasn’t that kind of Omega. Except the words that burst out of him were soft in submission.

 

“Alpha,” Pat breathed out, fighting tooth and nail to wipe the waver out of his voice. He’d never been this close to Speirs and the man’s gaze was miles more intense than he’d ever imagined. He really _was_ strikingly handsome but there was iron in his jaw and a sharp darkness in his eyes that stole the breath right out of their lungs. He swallowed dryly and attempted to stand at attention but it was hard when he was sure he’d just fucked up so bad he’d get a firm punch in the jaw. _How am I going to explain this to Lip?_

 

Webb made a choked noise beside him and the stupid kid was just _gaping_. Pat had to be better than some replacement.

 

“Lieutenant Speirs,” Pat finally got out.

 

“I got the name right, didn’t I?” Speirs asked as he dropped to a knee beside their foxhole. “ _Christenson_.”

 

Pat was half tempted to lie and give him one of the Betas names but he had a feeling Perconte would rat him out in a second despite his friend’s uncharacteristic silence. So he nodded. “Yes, sir.”

 

The Alpha’s gaze swept over them all and Pat swore Webb was either going to present or piss himself in fear. Speirs was only just _looking_ at them and his tone had been smooth, words firm without even a trace of anger or venom. There wasn’t anything to even be scared _of_ and yet his nape was prickling like it did whenever Nixon or Winters showed ire. They were rare instances, mostly disappointment and that was way back in Toccoa. Pat swayed forward a little and the wind picked up, pushing a scent to his nose.

 

Apples. Fresh fruit among all this death. _Lipton_.

 

His Pack Omega’s scent was on Speirs. Was he responding like this because Speirs was starting to smell and act like Lipton’s mate, a leader, a sort of Secondary Pack Alpha like Nixon? Did his body and biology know something he didn’t? Had Lipton and Speirs truly-?

 

“What are you men doing out here?” Speirs asked casually.

 

Pat tried to speak and his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Watching the line, sir.”

 

Speirs’ head tilted toward the sound of German voices. They truly were at the front line now. His mouth pulled in an agreeable expression and he nodded. “Keep up the good work. While you’re at it, you might want to reinforce your cover.”

 

Perconte finally found his voice. “Well, actually, sir, Lieutenant Dike said not even to bother. That we’re only gonna’ be here one day.”

 

Pat shocked himself when he hissed through his fangs at the Beta, short and sharp. It was a scolding, instinctive sound. _Don’t talk back to the Alpha._ He didn’t know where the thought bubbled up from but he’d heard the sound a hundred times come out of Lipton when they’d mouthed off to Winters, to Nixon. The almost offhanded orders from Speirs...he felt compelled to obey. And it wasn’t like Speirs was wrong.  

 

Speirs ignored the noise. “Lieutenant Dike said that?” His mouth pulled in that same flippant expression. “Then forget what I said.”

 

“We’ll get on it, sir,” Pat assured him.

 

The deep void of Speirs’ eyes seemed to close up, the bottomless pits filling with something strange as they looked at the Omega. “I’m surprised your First Sergeant let you stay behind.”

 

“Because I’m an Omega, sir?” Pat dared to sass, trying to get some control of the situation.

 

“Because First Sergeant Lipton keeps his Omegas very close,” Speirs commented. Pat could see the mask now. Maybe it was Lipton’s name that did it but the edges had folded up just enough for Pat to sense the charade. Perconte and Webb were still dumbstruck under the lieutenant’s spell. There was something in that one sentence that told him everything he needed to know. Especially how it borderlined on affection.

 

“You’re thinking about Luz, the real Web, and Doc, sir.” Pat attempted another smile and it was successful, hands nervously dropping to his machine gun as he knelt behind it. “Those are his special boys.”

 

“Jacky,” Perconte added quietly.

  
  
Speirs’ mouth moved. It wasn’t quite a smile but there was mirth somewhere hidden in his eyes. Pat called it a small victory. “I don’t believe the First Sergeant plays favorites. His pack is all he talks about.”

 

“You talk to him often, sir?” Perconte asked. He got cut a sharp look from the Alpha and quickly stuffed his toothbrush back into his mouth.

 

Speirs slowly took the pack out of his jacket pocket and held it out to the Beta. “Care for a smoke, Technician?”

 

Perconte ducked his head and furiously brushed his teeth.

 

“Private?” Speirs offered to the stunned, blushing Omega. Webb shook his head, helmet rattling. “Carry on, boys.”

 

Only when they were sure he was out of earshot did they speak.

 

“How much of that do you think he heard?” Perconte husked, heart still beating rapidly in his chest.

 

“All of it,” Pat deadpanned.

 

“Christ,” Webb squeaked.

 

Pat shot him a lethal grin. “You still want to warm his foxhole, peanut?”

 

“N-No thank you.”

 

“Didn’t think so.”

 

o0o

 

Liebgott griped good naturedly as he dug into his foxhole and set his fortification, standing in the hole as he drug branches closer to wrap around the lip. The only section that wasn’t stacked up with branches was the bit David stood at. He was watching the Alpha with a little mischievous grin, rocking on his heels as he built up the courage to start the flirting he’d been trying to plan since he got back from the aid station.

 

“So, about that courtship…” David began, letting the words hang in case the Alpha was in one of his moods.

 

Joe looked up, brow cocked and chapped mouth twitching upwards. Even with the cold nipping at the flesh, the Alpha’s mouth was obscene and full and suddenly now so much more inviting.

 

David’s grin grew. “Where are you taking me on our first date?”

 

Joe leaned against the thick branch he’d been trying to reposition and tipped his head to eye the Omega. “First date, huh?” He ran a tongue over his teeth before grinning back, all fang and cocky flash that made David’s stomach twist pleasantly. “How about I take you somewhere fancy, huh?”

 

“Yeah?” David tried for nonchalance but it came out as breathless excitement imagining the Alpha across the table from him at some high end place.

 

“Yeah.” Joe was trying not to preen at how he’d made the other Omega smile. “Candles, little quiet tables, fancy wait staff, the whole shebang. Over the top.”

 

“Can I order the steak?” David needled playfully.

 

“You can have the lobster for all I care. Long as it’s you there.” Joe shot him a wink and loved the way the Omega got pink around the cold-flush. “Maybe not a table though. Maybe a corner booth so I can get you all to myself and we can sit close.”

 

David hummed thoughtfully like he was considering turning it down. His stomach had burst into butterflies. “Are you going to get me drunk?”

 

“Your glass is gonna’ be full all night,” Joe promised.

 

“I hope you won’t keep me there _all_ night, Liebling?” David purred, lashes intentionally low even for looking down at the Alpha. There was salacious intent in his tone and the Alpha felt heat stir between his thighs.

 

“It’s our first date, remember? Can’t fall into bed the first night,” Joe complained teasingly as he drug another branch closer and crunched it down along his foxhole line. “Jeeze, let a guy buy you a drink first.” He froze, remembering his cruel words in the forest with a harsh flinch. “I gotta’ earn it, remember? That means the whole courtship, Harvard. Or did all your high-learning not teach you about proper Alpha-Omega etiquette?”

 

Joe winced at the sound of his own backpedaling. _Christ, I can’t even get this right._

 

David didn’t rise to the bait, mind fixated on the thought of how the Alpha would feel between his legs and under his palms. “What about our fifth?”

 

Joe chuckled at the eagerness, feeling a little giddy as his mind mulled over everything he could do to win the Omega over. “Our fifth date?”

 

“Yeah, what about that?”

 

Joe made a big show of thinking it over, humming and hawing as he crossed his arms over his chest. David squirmed in anticipation and he decided to take mercy on his potential mate. “I’ll cook for ya’.”

 

“Really?  You can cook?” David beamed at the prospect. He pictured Joe in a plain apron with sauce-stained handprints on the front, hair curling from the steam that poured out of the pots he so carefully tended to. He didn’t want to think of his dingy dorm so he put them in what he imagined Joe’s kitchen to look like - old hardwood, earthy tones, warm browns and greens with lots of unorganized cabinets and a sturdy kitchen table David could sit and watch from.

 

“ ‘Course I can,” Joe scoffed, snuffing in mock offense. “I’ll make something that goes good with wine for you.”

 

“How do you know I like wine?” David countered.

 

“I listen to you when talk,” Joe defended. He looked away for a moment as the guilt came back, licking at his ribs. He’d always been the first one to tell David to shut up when he started to go into his rants but it had always been in fond exasperation for his big words and constant chirping. In hindsight, it looked bad. But that was just what being Joe Liebgott meant - poor behavior with good intent. “You and Captain Nix are always going on about wine. I’m a beer guy myself but I can accommodate your high class needs.”

 

David flopped down to sit on the edge of the foxhole, boot heels kicking into the dirt. He leaned forward and put his chin in his palm, batting his lashes. “So?”

 

Joe swallowed thickly under the too-blue stare. “So?”

 

“So...after dinner?” David prompted

 

Joe bit the side of his lip before he stepped forward and laid bold hands on either side of the Omega, leaning in. David’s sweet, clean scent filled his lungs and his mouth watered. Their heads tilted closer and Joe pitched his voice into a low, conspiratorial husk. “We’ll take the wine to the couch. I’ll get something slow on the radio.”

 

David choked back a moan as Joe’s head dipped down and he felt a wash of breath on his throat. His eyes fell closed to focus fully on the Alpha’s rough voice. It was easy to paint the picture of that quaint little imaginary apartment, so charmingly disordered and smelling only of his Liebling.

 

“I’d let you drink your fancy wine and I’d kiss your neck,” Joe drawled in a rumble, and David could hear the Alpha’s hands fisting in the snow on either side of him like he was getting excited at his own idea. “Lay my hand on your knee, sneak it up your thigh.”

 

“Would you use a cheesy line on me?” David asked, dizzy with his craving for the scene. “Maybe ‘let’s take this in the bedroom’ or ‘You’d be so much more comfortable if you took _this_ off’ while tugging on my vest?”

 

Joe pulled back and there was something shockingly tender written all across the Alpha’s face from the warmth in his eyes to the gentle curl of his lips. David was almost afraid of what Joe was going to say. Whatever it was would have to wait because there was a distinct whistle of artillery. There was an explosion further down the line and then they heard Lipton yelling to find some cover.

 

Joe grabbed the Omega by his jacket and yanked him down low into the foxhole. He pulled David to his chest and covered his head with his arm, curling around him protectively.

 

The next hit landed right next to them, dirt washing into their foxhole. David’s fingers dug into his ribs so hard he swore he heard them crack but it didn’t matter.

 

o0o

 

It happened as it always seemed to - fast and sudden. Lipton didn’t want to call it a sixth sense but he felt them this time. His nerves sizzled and his protective instincts flared for seemingly no reason and he _knew_. He’d been chopping branches for Bill and his ax had caught in the bark. Everything inside him flared to life like a switchboard and he picked up his head, ears perked. And he heard it.

 

Canon fire. Beyond the treeline he could see Foy and there was a burst of smoke. Lipton sucked in breath and he was calling out the command before he truly realized what was happening. “ _Incoming_! Take cover!”

 

Lipton took off at a fierce sprint through the encampment and barked at his pack to get down into their holes. They were spread out and even with Buck’s commanding voice booming through the trees he knew he had to make sure the whole company took cover. It felt like hell itself was nipping at his heels as mortars fell and trees burst into morbid confetti around him. He knew he needed to get down but his feet took him forward as fast as they could. He had to keep the pack safe.

 

“Find some cover! Get down! Get-” Lipton passed a gaping Jackson and he shoved the Omega with both hands down into his hole. “ _-down_ , Goddamn it! Find a foxhole!”

 

Trees were up and disappearing. The very ground was bursting up. Lipton guarded his face against splinters and molten hot dirt but he couldn’t stop, not yet. He could see someone openly staring at a crater one of the shells had made and Lipton grabbed him. _Grant_. The man looked stunned. “ _Cover_.”

 

He tossed Grant into his foxhole almost recklessly and moved on, cursing the whole damn war and the Foy and the fucking Germans.

 

Lipton kept going at full strength until he slipped and fell. He slid in the snow and hit the curl of a barely started foxhole. He curled up tight and covered his head, drawing his legs up as high as he could to protect himself. The world popped around him in great, deafening booms and he could feel the debris wash over him. A tree collapsed beside him and it fell to cover him in thick, prickly branches.

 

In desperate, helpless moments like this Lipton was sure he should’ve been thinking of his mates. He could feel the bond pulsing worriedly between them and he hoped they were safe, covered. Their bond scars felt like twin brands on either side of his neck. He should’ve been thinking about Ron and wasted time, or David and his Omega boys who would be left devastated if something happened to him.

 

But what he did think of was the Fourth of July when he was a kid. He used to love to make his own firecrackers, cherry bombs, ladyfingers, much to his mother’s dismay. He could vividly recall blowing up dirt clods and pop bottles. Anything that would give a satisfy bust. He’d look forward to that steamy July weekend all year long. What he saw before him now, as he dared to look over the shield of his arms, was the most awesome and terrifying of firepower he’d ever seen in his life.

 

Half-manic laughter bubbled out of him. His smile felt too tight, too wide, like it would split his face open. He’d seen hysterical soldiers before but feeling the splintering of sanity was a whole different experience.

 

By the time the shelling stopped, Lipton had stitched himself back together enough to realize just where he was and how heavy the air was with gunpowder. And blood.

 

o0o

 

There was a voice ringing off the trees. It stood out amongst the silent company and ears started to perk. Guarnere and Malarkey were crouched in a foxhole with their heads tilted to the left, honing in on the sound to decipher the words over the wind. It was a call for help.

 

“You hear that?” Malarkey asked, gaze searching the snowy outskirts for any sign of movement.

 

Guarnere swallowed dryly. “Is that Joe?”

 

“Yeah, I think that’s Joe,” Malarkey confirmed grimly.

  
  
Guarnere tossed his gun aside and laid a hand on the other Alpha’s arm with a firm order. “Stay.”

 

Malarkey swallowed a whine and nodded. The Alpha took off toward the voice.

 

Across the way, David could hear Toye’s agonized cry. He flailed and kicked as he tried to get out of Joe’s ironclad hold but the Alpha had him pinned against his chest. “Let me go! We have to get to him. Shit, Lieb, he’s _hurt_.”

 

Joe grit his teeth and held on tighter. “You’re not goin’ out there.”

 

“That’s Joe out there!”

 

“It’s gonna’ be _you_ if you don’t stay down!”

 

A few holes over, Luz rose up and threw an arm over the edge of his hole. He peered around, whining quietly when he heard the yelling. His stomach churned. “Joe?” He could hear the crack in his own voice. Fear kept him pinned in his foxhole but the potential bond he felt toward Toye was fluttering low in his belly. Panic. Pain. “ _Joe_?”

 

o0o

 

Lipton was echoing Buck’s orders to stay down in the foxholes. This wouldn’t be the only round of shelling. He ran to the nearest empty foxhole and slid down inside, barking at the heads he saw popping up from the other holes. “Stay in your foxholes!”

 

There was a distant voice, a groan and an Alpha snarl. Lipton started to climb out but froze when he heard a louder cry behind him. He whipped around, ears trained to the Omegan yowl of frustration.

 

“Help!” He knew that accent anywhere.“Help! Anyone there?”

 

“Jesus,” Lipton muttered as he hurried to his boy. Debris was everywhere but he jumped over it, clutching his rifle as he hot-footed his way toward the voice. There was an overturned tree and he could see a pale, bloody hand flailing between the branches. His heart leapt into his throat. “Hang on!”

 

Muck and Penkala came out of nowhere. Lipton was relieved to have such overprotective Alphas in his pack as the two worked seamlessly to wrestle back the branches. Twin growls echoed from the pair as they smelled the Omega’s blood.

 

“Hang on, Babe, we’ve got you.”

 

“Quit your squawling!”

 

“Just get me outta’ here, you guys!”

 

They ripped at the pine and broke what branches they could until they made a hole. Lipton put his hand on the trunk for support and offered his other to the Omega. Babe gratefully took it but chirped in surprise when he was pulled right into Lipton’s arms. The older Omega squeezed him in a tight hug before pulling back enough to cup his face in both hands.

 

“You okay, Babe?” Lipton asked, gaze falling on the the cut above the other’s eyebrow. “Shit.”

 

“Don’t hurt none,” Babe promised easily. He held up his hand and they both saw the cut along the back of his hand. “Doc’s gonna’ be pissed I cut both hands.” Lipton’s worried chitter made him laugh. “Ma, c’mon, I’m fine. All good. Except, uh, you think I overdid it on my foxhole cover?”

 

Lipton gave a small smile and patted his cheeks. “Don’t scare me like that.” A familiar sizzle flew across his skin and he cocked his head, eyes widening in panic. “Incoming.”

 

“What?” Penkala asked as he put back on his helmet.

 

Lipton manhandled Babe back into the hole before he shouted out the warning. “ _Incoming_!”

 

The second barrage hit and they scrambled for cover. Once Lipton was sure Muck and Penkala had a foxhole big enough for the two of them, he dove into the first empty one he could find. This time he wasn’t laughing. Whatever had broken loose inside of him was gone now. He didn’t see a spectacular firework display anymore. Now it was just destruction and death.

 

“Lip!” He heard once the explosions had died down. He dared to pick his head up over the foxhole edge and saw Luz in the hole beside him, face pale and drawn in concern.

 

“Are you okay?” Lipton called, eyes darting over his fellow Omega.

 

Luz gave a shaky thumbs up and a weak smile. Lipton nodded and mimicked the gesture. They were blessedly unhurt. He heard the rumblings of the pack and he shouted at them to stay down. He saw Talbert trying to get out of his hole and he snapped out a growling noise. “You _stay_ down!”

 

Talbert retreated sheepishly. Lipton heard shuffling behind him. “First Sergeant Lipton?” He turned his head and it was Dike. The man had no helmet, no gun, and looked utterly pale. He was gulping down air like it was water, hunched over on his hands and knees. Lipton tried not to gape at the pathetic sight of their CO but he was horrified at the display. “You get things organized here. I’m gonna’ go for help.” He thumbed behind him like there was some kind of weapon or army that would save them from being shelled.

 

Then their lieutenant got up and shambled away.

 

Luz stared at the retreating Beta with a strange mix of anger and shock. “What the _fuck_?”

 

Lipton grit his teeth as a fresh wave of determination washed over him. Dike was a coward and a ghost of what they needed. His pack was without a proper leader and he couldn’t stand it, not for one more fucking minute. He prowled out of the foxhole and went to Luz. He dropped to a knee beside him.

 

“Lip, where the fuck’s he going?” Luz demanded.

 

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Lipton gritted out. “Get Battalion on the line, tell them to notify BAS. Make sure the XO is okay.”

 

“And Captain Nix,” Luz added as he yanked his radio into his lap.

 

“Lew too,” Lipton puffed, pushing back his helmet to peer around. “Keep your head down. I don’t know if more is coming.” As he wound the radio up, Luz opened his mouth to say something but snapped it shut when the sergeant held up a hand. “Yeah, I’m going to go check on Joe.”

 

Then they heard it.

 

“ _Medic_!”

 

It was Buck. He sounded desperate.

o0o

 

Lipton ran fast toward the smell of blood. He checked on his pack as he passed.

 

“Stay ready!” Lipton commanded as he whizzed by foxholes. “Stay ready, boys. Those stupid sons-of-bitches might be trying to come through. You okay, One Lung?”

 

McClung nodded from his foxhole. “Sergeant!”

 

Lipton nodded back before passing a hand low to touch Jackson’s helmet. “How you doing, Jacky? Popeye?”

 

“Hundred percent ready to kill Germans, Lip!” Popeye swore, gun at the ready.

 

“Hell yeah!” Jackson called beside him, slinging up his own rifle to brace it against his shoulder.

 

Then Lipton stumbled to a stop at a clearing spattered with blood. The first thing he noticed was that Eugene looked so small kneeling in the snow in front of Joe with Malarkey at his side. Then he followed their hands and saw the bandaged, bloody stump that was Joe’s leg and how Malarkey was holding it like a human tourniquet under the medic’s order. Guarnere was there just beside them braced up against a tree. He was holding his own thigh. The meat of his leg, or what was left, trembled. It was grotesque. Flayed open, bone and red tissue exposed, with what was left of his foot still shoved inside his boot.

 

His leg was hollowed out like a log. There was no saving raw meat.

 

Lipton felt vomit burn up his gullet but he refused to let it happen. He slapped on the bravest face he could but he knew the sight was branded in his mind. He would see it in his sleep. His friends, his pack members, were hurt beyond repair. His lungs felt like splintering glass within his chest and each measured breath rattled them. His instincts that had lit up earlier were now screaming at him.

 

He didn’t protect them. He failed.

 

“You got a smoke?” Joe asked, voice strained as he rocked in agony. Malarkey shook off his glove and dug into his pocket for the pack. “ _Jesus_. What’s a guy gotta’ do to get killed around here?” He took the cigarette that was put between his lips and sucked on it when Malarkey finally got the lighter working. He cursed around it, smoke billowing with his breath.

 

Lipton smelled Luz before he heard him lumbering up. “Hey, Lip?” _Shit_. That was the one person he’d hoped would miss all this. The pack cared about one another, their roots ran deep, but he’d known something was up between Luz and Toye since England. Because that’s when Guarnere had given up his half-hearted pursuit of Luz. That’s when Toye’s soft little smiles started showing up.

 

Lipton tried to cut him off at the pass but there was no hiding Joe’s mangled body or his low groans of pain. Luz’s eyes went wide and he stumbled before running forward. “Joe?” He slid to his knees in the snow and his hands fluttered uselessly near the Alpha. “Joe? Oh, Jesus, oh _Christ_.” He let out a high Omegan whine. Joe’s eyes rolled away from his stump to the man next to him, finally focusing in on something other than the pain.

 

“Georgie,” the Alpha panted as he braced all his weight on one hand. “Come ‘ere. Gotta’-” He hissed through his fangs as a particularly nasty throb cut through what little morphine Eugene had dared to give him. “Gotta’ do something I shoulda’ done a long time ago.”

 

Luz frowned as Joe’s hand came up to thread through his hair, pulling him closer. “Joe, what-?”

 

The kiss was too hard. It was a mash of mouths and tainted with the copper of Alpha blood. Joe was shaking in pure pain and missing his _Goddamn_ leg, both of them stinking like fear while Guarnere tries not to bleed to death beside them. And yet it was still the best thing Luz had ever been given.

 

“Ain’t no fucking coward,” Joe puffed against his mouth, brows drawn tight as he searched the Omega’s face. “You wait for me, Georgie.” He grunted, flashing fang as Eugene pulled tight on the bandage. Something vulnerable flashed across his face, dark eyes glimmering desperately. “Remember? You promised?”

 

“Yes,” Luz breathed before he found his voice again. “Fuck _yes_ , of course, you knucklehead. Jesus.”

 

Joe’s strength was sapped but Luz went with the weak tug at his hair and laid their foreheads together. They panted against each other’s lips and breathed in each other’s scents, assuring one another they were alive for now. They didn’t talk about the potential bond between them, they rarely acknowledged it, but there was no denying how it ached now. They could feel it  straining between them now, hooked behind their navels and dragging them closer together.

 

“M’sorry, Georgie,” Joe slurred, the apology holding so much more to it than he could force how. How sorry he was for not kissing him sooner, for being such a stubborn asshole, for making Luz believe he didn’t love him. For all the things he’d said and more importantly what he _hadn’t_ said. “I’m so fuckin’ sorry.”

 

“Shut _up_. Just shut up, Joe. You don’t owe me nothin’, alright?” Luz spat as he grabbed the front of the man’s jacket to hide how bad his hands were shaking. “Never asked for nothin’ either. Just _you_ , you dumb bastard. That’s all I want.”

 

Luz’s voice cracked so sharply it sounded painful. Joe hissed out an agonized breath and dropped his hand back to the ground to brace himself. Luz clung to him, chittering faintly to try and soothe his potential mate. He kept muttering apologies under his breath as he beat himself up for waiting so long. What was it he’d heard Winters say time and time again when it came to his mates? _I’m doing this all wrong._

 

Bill’s sudden cackled was half hysteric and wildly loud. “I knew it! I fuckin’ knew it! You two! You think you’re so Goddamn sneaky. Cat’s out of the bag, lovebirds.”

 

“Shut up, Bill,” Joe groaned, head falling back as his face pulled in an ugly grimace. He felt the Omega’s fingers slide through his hair and he was grateful for the support.

 

Two other medics arrived and Eugene pointed them toward Guarnere. “Bill, you’re going first.”

 

“Whatever you say, Doc,” Guarnere laughed through the pain, wondering how bad it really was when he already had a syrette of morphine in him. “Whatever you say.”

 

“Over here,” Eugene snapped at the two Alpha medics carrying a gurney. “Take this man.”

 

Lipton stepped up, wondering if he could help, and caught Guarnere’s attention.

 

“Hey, Lip,” the Alpha greeted weakly, still clutching his thigh. “They got old Guarnere this time.”

 

Lipton couldn’t find the words. He kept looking between Bill and Joe thinking of all the things he could’ve done to save them. They were crippled. This war would touch them for the rest of their lives. If he’d been faster, found Joe at first and got him to safety, could he have spared them this? Had he caused this?

 

Guarnere’s hissing and cries of pain echoed through Lipton’s head like thunder. The sight of his mangled leg imprinted upon the Omega and he shuddered. He heard someone crying and thought it was himself but when he touched his cheek it was dry.

 

“Hey, Joe,” Guarnere drawled as he passed by his friend, sounding suddenly exhausted and hollow. “I told you I’d beat you back to the States.”

 

“For fuck’s sake, Bill!” Joe howled, showing his fangs as he tried to fight off the sharp, stabbing pains radiating up into his very core. “I said _shut up_!”

 

It was Malarkey was the one crying. He was biting his lip to muffle the sounds but a few tears had escaped.

 

“Don, Christ, Don.” Joe grabbed the other Alpha by the lapel and shook him as best he could. “Stop fuckin’ cryin’, I’m fine!”

 

Malarkey wiped the back of his hand over his face before he returned to holding where Eugene had ordered him to. Joe tucked his chin to his chest and growled, lip curling back in a snarl before he tossed his head back again and let out a strangled noise. “Fuck. _Lip_!”

 

That broke Lipton out of his stupor. His boy needed him. He rushed forward and took a knee beside Luz. Joe’s hand blindly flailed out to find him and he took it, lacing their fingers. There was blood painted all over the Alpha’s cheeks and jaw but his hands had got it bad. Drying crimson rubbed off onto the Omega’s hands but he ignored the stench to focus on his friend.

 

“You gotta’ take care of him,” Joe pleaded breathlessly as he tried not to succumb to the blurring edges of his vision.

 

Lipton’s eyes cut to Luz who was watching the Alpha with a heartbreakingly tender expression. He knew just what the man meant. “Yeah, yeah, of course I will. He’s our boy, right?” He shot Joe the best smile he could muster and when the Alpha managed to tilt his head up he got a lip quirk in return. “Nothing’s going to happen to him.”

 

“You _gotta’_ ,” Joe stressed.

 

“I will, Joe.” He pressed a kiss to the Alpha’s hand and squeezed it. “Count on me.”

  
  
The Alpha’s eyes went hazy and when he spoke it was a slur. The pain was getting to him. “Take care of ‘em all.”

 

“I will,” Lipton soothed.

 

More medics were coming. Lipton slid Joe’s hand over to Luz and the Omega took a tight hold on it. He peppered kisses over Joe’s hand before rubbing his cheek against his wrist, whining quietly. Joe’s rumble was frail but it calmed the wild look in Luz’s eyes.

 

“Take him,” Eugene ordered as he got up and stepped back to give the medics some room. His bloody hands wrung as he watched them ease Joe onto the stretcher. Luz stood but didn’t release his hand. Their fingers laced tightly, neither ready to let go just yet. Luz whimpered and started to follow them, boots tripping up in the snow.

 

“Please wait?” Joe whispered, fingers starting to go slack.

 

“I’ll wait,” Luz promised just as softly. “Wait forever for you, Joe Toye. You stubborn son-of-a-bitch.”

 

Joe’s lips pulled in a ghost of a smile. “Georgie.”

  
  
Lipton saw the moment their hands had to slip away and he knew George Luz wasn’t going to find another minute of sleep in Belgium. No one had the heart to tell him he had blood on his mouth.

 

 

 

 


	14. The Breaking Point III

**I am over the moon from the comments, you guys, holy fuck. This chap ended up too long so I split it in half. I'm about halfway done with the first chap of The Last Patrol, and I have a BabeRoe ficlet brewing and maybe some silly AU stuff. But I wanna keep on keeping-on with this fic because I'm enamored with the rewrite and can't wait to show you guys all the feels. Get READY!**

 

* * *

 

 

Some say Buck changed after he was shot in Holland but Lipton knew something happened to his friend’s mind when he saw Toye and Guarnere bloody and tangled up on the ground. Buck’s distant, thousand-yard stare didn’t leave and he looked positively shell shocked. The fragility of man, their mortality, must have hit Buck full force because he retreated into himself in a way that even Dick couldn’t bring him out of. In the end, Buck was sent along with the wounded to the aid station.

 

Dick made sure the report said Buck was being taken off the line because of a bad case of trench foot - not because he’d lost some of his closest friends. Word came from Lipton’s mates, not long after, that Buck wouldn’t be returning.

 

There was no possible alternative to Dike any longer. They were stuck with him. A wounded, crippled pack trying to do the best with what it had when there was so very little to go around. Dick made a few rounds with them, nosing cheeks and offering an ear to the boys, but it was a band aid. Their Pack Alpha was a welcome relief but he was XO now, he couldn’t stay with them no matter how much he wanted to.

 

Lipton felt like he was splintering and suddenly the strain of being away from Dick and Nixon was almost too much to bear. He needed their touch and scent more than he needed his next wavering breath. The scant hours of sleep he managed to scrounge were desperate dreams full of his mates - stubble beneath his fingers, miles of skin for his mouth and palms to roam, and strong hands that cradled him close. Lipton would wake up with his throat on fire from need and his skin buzzing in demand for touch. But he didn’t have time to scavenge for a few intimate moments.

 

Hoobler’s death had hit the pack like a ripple effect, starting with his squad and pushing out. Losing Toye and Guarnere had broken off one of the cornerstones of the Easy Pack. They had been pillars of strength. The pack rallied together, knitting tighter than ever before. But it wasn’t enough without a leader. Buck’s leave meant Lipton didn’t have the luxury of taking time to grieve, to reflect on his dead and injured friends.

 

Lipton ran between his pack with an endless flow of positivity and hope pouring from his lips. He tried to keep himself honest to give real meaning to his words but it was hard. Whatever goodness he had left in him he gave out to his men. Though he didn’t want to admit it, he was getting drained. He was spoon-feeding hope to his desperate boys but he had no one to sup from. He couldn’t be alone with his mates and he only saw Ron in passing. Lipton was running around so much he couldn’t seem to find a few minutes to sit with one of his Omega boys and calm his nerves.

 

Oh, his Omegas…

 

Babe and David had taken the loss of the Alpha pair hard. Lipton had done what he could for them both but luckily they had found a sturdy support in one another. Guarnere was Babe’s best friend in the whole company, maybe even in his life, and had been David’s go-to Alpha whenever things got too rough to handle on his own. Guarnere had always supported David’s feelings for Liebgott despite their differences and fights, despite his brief rejected courtship of the Omega. And Guarnere had been the first one to support and viciously defend Babe going after Roe.

 

Lipton found the two of them huddled together in a foxhole just a few hours after the incident. They were mostly hidden by cover and the blanket they shared. They had startled when he dropped to a knee beside the open lip of their foxhole and he hated how on edge they were. Their eyes had been so wide, wet with tears they were trying to hide, and the genuine fear across their faces made his stomach churn.

 

“Boys, he’s alive,” Lipton tried to soothe. “They both are.”

 

“We know,” David grit out. “It’s just...Hoob, then Bill and Joe, who knows who-”

 

“Hey,” Lipton cut him off with a quiet chitter. “You take all the time you need. I’ll cover for you both.”

 

“Thanks, Ma,” Babe choked out.

 

Lipton passed by Eugene on his way to take Heffron’s place on the line and snagged the medic by the arm. “You needed somewhere?”

 

“Finally not,” Eugene grunted, dark circles under his eyes. “Something happen?”

 

“Go see to your boys,” Lipton ordered, then cleared his throat and tried for a softer tone. He couldn’t take his frustration and grief out on his pack. “They need you the most right now.”

 

A knowing look flickered through the medic’s eyes and he nodded. “Thanks, Lip.”

 

“No problem, boy. Go on.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

**January 9th, 1945**

 

In one of his many searches for Dike, Lipton overheard Luz telling a much too familiar story.

 

“So you-know-who comes running up to Lipton, no helmet no gear, no nothing. ‘Uh, First Sergeant Lipton. You organize things here and I’m gonna’ go for _hel-p_ ’.” There was a round of laughter from the usual suspects - Malarkey, Penkala, and Muck. “ ‘I need to go polish my oak leaf clusters’.”

 

The Alphas snickered and Muck called the lieutenant an asshole but it all stopped when Lipton called out, making his presence known. “Hey, Luz?” The Omega had the good grace to look ashamed as his friends tried to hide their smirking. Lipton made a sharp noise and tossed his head in a command to come. He took a nervous hit off his smoke. “Uh, fellas.”

 

Muck cleared his throat pointedly and they all tried to sober up.

 

“Night, all,” Malarkey said, taking the chance to head out before the sergeant could scold them all.

 

“Yeah, see ya’ Luz, see ya’ Malark.”

 

“Try not to get whipped too bad, Luz.”

 

“Shut up,” Luz snapped before he headed over to the other Omega. He went up to Lipton and brushed their shoulders with a soft noise, trying to ignore the hard look he was getting. “What can I do for you, Sarge?”

 

“Two things.” He laid a hand along the other’s shoulder blade. “First, great impression of Dike.”

 

“You think so?” Luz cocked a brow at him. “I thought it was a little off.”

 

“Nah, you got it pretty good,” Lipton admitted. “Second, don’t do it again.” Luz looked away and took another drag off his smoke. “Especially the part about what he said to me. Doesn’t do anybody any good, okay?” The Omega didn’t turn his gaze back and he chittered quietly, prying his hand out from under his arm and taking his chin. He turned Luz’s head and those doe eyes were swimming with so much untold emotion. His poor boy. There was so much pain there. Without that blinding smile in place it was so easy to see. “I know you’re trying to blow off steam after what happened to Joe.”

 

Luz sighed and sucked down another hit, casually tossing away the sergeant’s hand. “That obvious?”

 

“George,” Lipton sighed fondly. “I’ve known for a long time now. Just sorry it had to play out like that.”

 

There was a flicker of a smile. “Yeah, me too.”

 

“Hey, I’m happy for you two.” He shoved Luz’s shoulder and got the Omega to smile wider. “I’m serious. I’m proud. He’s a good man, a good Alpha, I couldn’t have picked out a better match for you. Even if it took something like this to get him to come around.”

 

“You have _no_ idea how long it took to get that kiss, Ma, holy shit,” Luz huffed.

 

“Oh I can guess,” Lipton snorted. “And Winters passed word along that him and Bill are doing just fine. They’re under a lot of morphine but already bitching and moaning, giving the nurses a hard time. Bill moreso if the stories are true.”

 

“Joe better be playing grab-ass,” Luz muttered around another drag. “He needs the morale boost.”

 

“I’m sure there are finer asses he’d rather be grabbing.”

 

Luz beamed at him with that smile back in place and it felt like a victory. He cupped the other Omega’s cheek and thumbed along the soft stubble. “When we’re out of here, you two work things out, alright?”

 

“Trust me, Lip, I look forward to seducing the ever-loving-shit outta’ Joe Toye,” Luz swore firmly.

 

“If anyone can do it, it’s you.” Lipton patted his cheek. “Settle in for the night. You on rotation?”

 

“Morning. Might be able to grab some sleep.” He looked the sergeant over with a critical eye. “You might wanna’ try to find some sleep too, Lip. You look exhausted.”

 

Lipton waved him off easily. “Get outta’ here.”

 

Luz gave him a look but Lipton slipped away. “Lip!”

 

The Omega kept moving but looked back at him. Luz made a show of yawning like Dike and liked the sincere smile he got in return.

 

“Wiseass.”

 

Luz’s smile faded with a sigh. He made a mental note to talk to one of Lipton’s mates to make sure he was taking care of himself. Someone had to look after mom. _Maybe it should be me? Why not? Love the guy to death. About time someone starts keeping an eye on him._  He walked toward the general direction of his foxhole and remembered Lipton’s blessing.

 

He’d waited a long time for Joe to come around. They’d gone through a lot together and he’d been pretty understanding. Joe wasn’t big on feelings but he also wasn’t the type of Alpha to make empty promises. Joe had poured everything into that kiss. It was exactly the kind of sign Luz had been waiting on, the kind he’d begged the man to give him to show that there was something real between them.

 

Yeah, he’d wait forever on Joe Toye. He was worth it.

 

Luz flicked the low butt of his cigarette and the world exploded into light and thunder.

 

o0o

 

Luz dove down once he realized what it was. They were being shelled. _Again_. It was loud and bright as hell but he remembered Joe’s crippled form like it was in front of him. Cherry red blood and torn muscle. He had to get _going_ , he had to _move_. The snow was slippery silk under his gloves and he’d lost his helmet somewhere behind him but there was no time. He couldn’t die here. He had shit to do, he had to get the fuck out of these woods and survive the war so he could take care of Joe.

 

He got the first taste of a life with the Alpha he’d been chasing for two years and by fucking _God_ , Luz was not going to let the war steal that from him too. _You took my buddies. You’re not going to take me, fuckers._

 

Luz got to his feet and started at a sprint but the impact of a tree falling beside him sent him tumbling forward. He sprawled into the dirt and a wave of soil washed over him but he never stopped moving. He crawled forward on his belly, rifle clutched in his hand, and went toward the two Alphas calling his name. Trees popped to smithereens all around him and he was half deaf from the explosions but he kept his eyes on them. Muck. Penkala. They were calling to him, hands flailing wildly and fingers ready to snatch him the moment he was close enough. Luz kept trying to get to his feet but the ground was slick and the shells didn’t relent for even a moment.

 

All that time in Toccoa had hard-wired his body for combat. An army crawl was like second nature. He didn’t have to think he just had to aim himself. Soil and wooden shrapnel threatened to blind him and he could see little bursts of light so dangerously close but he couldn’t stop. He needed a foxhole. That’s what his training had taught him. A foxhole meant safety, cover, a place to hunker down.

 

His training didn’t prepare him for the sight of his two friends, his packmates, flying out of a foxhole and disappearing in a mortar blast. Smoke and debris filled the area and he couldn’t see them. They were just gone. A shell had gone off beside them and the blast had knocked them right out of the hole. Even when the dust cleared there were still only two hunched figures left behind.

 

They were as good as dead.

 

The soldier and the man were stripped away then. Luz’s brain kicked back into gear as a full Omega. His panic and grief were pushed down deep into his gut as his instincts took the reins. His nose picked up Lipton’s fresh scent and his body jolted toward it like he’d been hooked. He scrambled to get to his feet but it turned into a flailing bear crawl. _LipLipLipSafetyMom._ Something hit his leg and he fell. The impact knocked the wind out of him this time and he felt himself slide, snow and rock grazing his face.

 

Two strong hands fell onto his back and dragged him forward, yanking him down into a foxhole. The world was erupting and Luz could barely keep his eyes open but he found himself pulled against the other Omega’s chest, arms wrapping around him like iron bands. A hand came across his chest and up to the side of his jaw, his head cradled against the man’s chest. Lipton hunched over him as much as he could. Protecting him. Amongst all the raw fear and noise, Luz felt a spark of safety in Lipton’s arms.

 

“ _Muck and Penkala!_ ” Luz shouted. He could barely hear himself.

 

“What?!”

 

“Muck and Penk got hit!”

 

A shell hit right on the outer edge of their foxhole. The shockwave was powerful, humid air and sheer force blasting right in their faces. They turned their heads away and couldn’t do more than hold on as the heavy logs of their cover were blown away. It was a bright flash of light that saved their eyes from the grit and shrapnel. Sharp debris cut at their faces and fingers as they shielded themselves.

 

The power behind it was so strong it blew Lipton’s helmet off. It was a miracle they weren’t cut to ribbons.

 

Lipton held onto Luz even as the blast nearly ripped them apart. He laced his hands behind Luz’s head and tucked the Omega into his body, covering him, and he could feel his friend’s fingers scrabbling uselessly against his jacket. They huddled like that - panting harshly and clinging to each other - until the sounds of destruction started to fade. They reluctantly raised their heads, still pressed close, and started to look around.

 

“Is that it?” Luz croaked, blinking rapidly as he started to come back to himself.

 

_Thump._

 

A mortar round fell into their foxhole and kicked up dirt. Lipton jumped and his panting breath hitched up an octave. It was just beyond their feet, hissing and smoking from where it was planted in the soil. They both stared at the round with sick, muted anticipation.

 

Lipton’s vision tunneled out, fading over and going miles away from the Ardennes forest. He saw a foyer with coats hanging up, a living painted in warm tones with a well loved couch and a fireplace. An open window with billowing white curtains that curled around the men looking out it. His mates, his Alphas. Ron and his intense gaze, his striking figure, the subtle curve of his amused lips. Nixon and his smirk, a smoke tucked between his lips, an amused chuckle passing by it. And Dick. That kind, welcoming smile he’d never see again. Those hands that had always made him feel so safe.

 

A house. A _home_. He wished desperately to be with them then, to tell them he loves him. He didn’t tell them near enough what they meant to him. They deserved to know. _I thought we had more time._

 

Luz lit up a cigarette beside him and he flinched out of his morbid musing. He watched the Omega take a long, slow drag and without thinking he reached out and took the smoke. He’d never had one a day in his life and suddenly it didn’t seem like such a bad idea. He took a puff off it and it tasted like shit but it sure as hell beat death.

 

The mortar was still fizzling.

 

Luz sluggishly turned his head and blinked at the sergeant. “I thought you didn’t smoke?”

 

“I don’t,” Lipton replied, still watching the round.

 

“Uh-huh.” Luz lit up a second smoke for himself.

 

The second drag Lipton took burned his lungs but left a tingle behind. He was alive for the moment and that’s what mattered.

 

“I thought of my Ma,” Luz whispered, still afraid the round would go off any moment. “What’d you think of?”

 

Lipton could feel a fresh cut somewhere near his temple and along his left hand. “Home.”

 

“Huntington?”

 

Lipton’s lips quirked at the edges. “No. The home I’m going to have.”

 

o0o

 

Lipton and Luz jumped out of the foxhole the second they were sure the shelling had stopped. They could hear someone hollering up a storm, cursing and spitting, and they followed it. Honestly they were both glad to get away from the dud shell. With a potent mix of horror and relief they found Penkala and Muck alive and being tended to by medics. But it wasn’t pretty.

 

Muck had a thick piece of tree embedded in his shoulder and blood soaked his shoulder, staining down his side. Spina’s hands were quick to tie a tourniquet of sorts around him. “Get it the fuck out!”

 

“You wanna’ bleed to death?” Spina spat. “Stay still!”

 

Muck hissed out a slew of curses but obediently stopped moving under the Beta’s hands.

 

Penkala was much worse. He was silent save for his ragged breaths. He was spread out on his back, helmet nowhere to be seen. He had blast wounds in his chest and stomach that were packed with sulfa and bloody bandages. Roe was working quick on staunching the blood flow and was releasing a string of soothing French. Penkala had always teased him for his accent but would offer trades of chocolate or coffee for some French lessons when they had down time. It seemed to be doing the trick because Penkala’s gaze was steadily on the canopy above and he was still. But that might’ve been the morphine.

 

Malarkey almost crashed into Lipton trying to get to his buddies. He looked ready to collapse, face washed out and mouth gaping open as words abandoned him. He stumbled forward and dropped to his knees beside them, looking between his friends with mounting panic. Penkala blinked a few times as Malarkey called his name. He didn’t turn his head but he smiled.

 

“Mal, s’fine,” he rasped.

 

Muck chewed his lip and watched the Alpha carefully. “See? He’s fine. He’s milking it. He’s fucking fine he just wants some attention from Doc, right Penk? You’ve always had a stupid fucking crush on him.”

 

“That it, Alex?” Roe asked with a strained smile, clamping up some gushers as Spina screamed for a jeep. “You faking on me to get felt up?”

 

“Can’t help it,” Penkala’s lips quivered as they strained to keep his smile. “Gorgeous fucker. G-Goddamn Easy Omegas. Too fucking pretty.”

 

“Yeah, it’s not fair,” Malarkey tried to joke, hand laying on his friend’s arm. “How did Easy get stuck with all the lookers?”

 

“Dumb Irish luck,” Penkala puffed, eyes sliding sluggishly to look at the other Alpha. Malarkey grinned at him and squeezed his arm.

 

“Yeah, has to be,” Malarkey chuckled thinly.

 

A two man team showed up with a stretcher. Roe’s hands were coated in the Alpha’s blood and he bit out a rushing noise at the medics. “Hurry. This man here goes first.”

 

Muck struggled not to go to Penkala’s side as his friend was lifted up on the stretcher. “You’ll be okay, Penk. I’m telling you, Mal, he’s milking it dry. He just wants Doc to give him a sponge bath.”

Penkala let out a rough chuckle that sounded more like ground gravel. “ _God_ , I hope so.”

 

Roe watched him go and tried to keep his voice light. “You be good for them and we’ll see, Alex. No squirmin’!”

 

Malarkey jumped when someone grabbed his hand and he turned his head to see Muck grinning at him. There was blood staining his face and there was a tightness around his eyes but he was fighting off the pain. “You’re such a blubbering crybaby, Malark. Irish up.”

 

He squeezed his hand. “Hey, if you can find me some booze, I’m ready to do my heritage proud.”

 

o0o

 

Having Penkala and Muck taken to the aid station and beyond was like losing Hoobler all over again. The pack was still in mourning for their fallen Beta and they didn’t get to catch their breath before they lost four Alphas. It felt like a hundred. They’d lost Smokey too, the man much too injured to come back for the rest of the war. There were so many Omegas left in Easy and the handful of Alphas they had left didn’t have the time to care for all of them liked they deserved. But they tried their best.

 

Skinny and Shifty, usually so independent, kept gravitating to Talbert and Alley’s foxholes. Garcia and Hashey stuck close to Martin and Lipton was proud of the man for managing to keep annoyance off his face for once. Lipton shouldered what he could, keeping his boys close as he could, and it was surprisingly Pat who became a big help. He had an Alpha air to him and was good with the boys when he wanted to be. Him and Talbert had sort of adopted Jackson as their own and it was a relief to see his youngest taken care of.

 

Lipton thanked the stars and God Himself that Easy had such good Betas. Alphas were the natural magnet for grieving Omegas but Betas and their clean, soothing scents were the pillow an Omega head needed in times like these. Harry was desperately missed but Grant and Bull took up the slack. Grant was a natural at it, he had great paternal instincts. Lipton knew that when it came to sleepless nights that he would see the two Betas surrounded by his Omegas.

 

It wasn’t even about sex anymore. Whatever status they had, whether they had heats or ruts or knots or bonding glands or nothing at all, they were _pack_. They needed each other because they were losing their friends.

 

For the thousandth time, Lipton wished Nixon and Dick were around more. They kept trying to make appearances and the pack flocked to them each time for a cheek or palm brush. But Sink kept yanking them away and there just wasn’t enough _time_. There was too much to do. Lipton sacrificed his own fulfillment in those rare moments so his boys could have time with their Pack Alpha and their Second. It was starting to wear on him but at least he had the bond to fall back on. That was more than most of his boys had.

 

They really could have used Hoobler right now. Lipton felt the Beta’s absence like a hole in his chest and he prayed no one else left. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep this up.

 

But he remembered Ron’s words. He could be what they needed. He could do what needed to be done. _‘Because I can’t imagine you doing anything else.’_

 

o0o

 

When Lipton finally got a moment with Dick he used it to ask about sending Malarkey off the line. The whole pack was worried about him. His best friends had been Buck, Penkala, and Muck. It was a blessing they were all alive but Malarkey was taking it hard losing his closest packmates all within a week of each other. He had withdrawn on himself and Lipton couldn’t have that.

 

“Hey, Malark,” Lipton greeted as he dropped down to kneel beside the Alpha. The man nodded but didn’t so much as smile. _My poor boy_. “Didn’t you want to bring a Luger home for your kid brother?” The mention of family, of blood pack, had Malarkey’s eyes refocusing. He tipped his head toward the sergeant.

 

“Yeah.” His voice was high, breathy, and Lipton thought it sounded a lot like hope.

 

Lipton undid a button of his coat to dig inside and he fished out Hoobler’s Luger. He’d removed the ammo and cleaned it up, soaked it in snow and rubbed it with pine until it didn’t smell like their fallen brother anymore. The light returned to Malarkey’s eyes and Lipton chittered softly at him. “Why don’t you give him that?”

 

The Alpha took it and looked it over. “This is Hoob’s, right?”

  
  
“Yeah.” His throat went tight but he cleared it. “I was going to get rid of it but...I don’t know. I couldn’t.” He almost said _‘he’d want you to have it’_ but that would’ve been a lie. Hoobler would’ve scavenged and hoarded every Luger from here to Germany if he’d made it through Bastogne. But Malarkey was looking the gun over like it was fresh rations and that lightened his heart a little. “Listen, uh, Captain Winters was wondering if you’d want to head back to Battalion CP and work as his runner for a few days.”

 

Malarkey made a small noise before he shook his head, gloved fingers running over the pistol. “Tell him no thanks, Lip. I’m gonna’ stay here.” He blinked a few times before he sat up straight, pushing into the Omega’s space. “You should be the one to do it.”

 

“And leave Bunny alone with my Omegas? I don’t think so,” Lipton joked. “I’d come back and the whole company would be knocked up.”

 

A laugh burst from Malarkey, loud like he wasn’t expecting it. He snorted it down, covering his mouth, but the smile stayed. “Sarge, come on.”

 

“Someone has to chaperone you brats.” Lipton’s breath caught when the Alpha leaned in and scrubbed their cheeks. A hand fell on his shoulder and squeezed. Lipton relaxed and let the Alpha scent mark him. Malarkey was spread just as thin as he was, he could feel it in the desperate way he rubbed his face on him. It was natural with an unbonded Alpha pup coming to the Pack Omega like this, wanting to be reassured that everything would be okay by laying a mark on the most familiar Omegas in the pack. For Mal, that meant Lipton and Luz, and he was sure he’d find the Radio OP smelling of their Alpha boy soon enough.

 

Malarkey needed reassurance, comfort, and Lipton wished he had time to sit with the Alpha and let him rest his head on his chest if only for a few minutes. But with Buck gone there was so much to do.

 

When Malarkey pulled back he seemed to have some color in his cheeks again.

 

“Will you go back for an hour or so? At least to see Buck off, okay?” Lipton urged. “It would mean a lot to him, to all of us. Tell him goodbye from the whole pack. Let him-” He bit the edge of his lip as he remembered those haunted blue eyes. “Let him know we’re thinking of him.”

 

“Yeah, alright,” Malarkey said after a pregnant pause, nodding along. “Yeah, of course. I’ll send him your love.”

 

“Thanks, Mal.” He patted the Alpha’s shoulder before pointing at the gun. “You be careful with that.”

 

o0o

 

The morning after the shelling that wounded Muck and Penkala, Lipton found one of the replacement privates from Holland trying to dig a foxhole with his bare hands. The man, a Beta, hadn’t quite realized that he’d torn off all his fingernails in his desperate clawing. Lipton got him out of there quickly - not just for his sake, but for Easy Pack. Fear was poison was in combat. It was something they all felt but wasn’t shown. It can’t be.

 

Fear was destructive and contagious.

 

Lipton didn’t want his boys spooked. He needed them ready to fight for each other. It was the only way they were going to make it out alive.

 

o0o0o0o

 

They had cleared the woods east and west of Foy and now the inevitable time had come for the assault on Foy itself. It loomed over them like the fog and tensions were high. Lipton drew on the last of his reserves as he kept the men ready. He shared his smiles with them, let the Alphas nose at his cheeks or wrists if they needed and made sure he left his own scent mark on the Omegas. Even Janovec, who was always so distant, needed a few words and a shoulder rub.

 

Lipton didn’t see it, could never have known, but the rounds he made saved the sanity and maybe the lives of the Easy Pack. The only sunshine his boys saw came from his smiles though he remained oblivious. Lipton thought he swam against the tide trying to keep his pack in good spirits but the truth was many found their strength after just short conversations with him. He moved from man to man and maybe would never know how many he saved from the breaking point.

 

o0o

 

Lipton always knew that his pack, as it was formed in Toccoa, wouldn’t all make it through the war unscathed. It was the grim reality of which they lived. But with Foy so close that he could smell the gunpowder, he wasn’t quite so sure any of them were going to make it at all. Easy was going to lead the attack, that had been made very clear by Sink, but in Lipton’s humble opinion Easy didn’t have a damn CO to lead them. But he didn’t let it show on his face or in his voice.

 

“Keep an extra eye here,” Lipton ordered as he went over the map with Liebgott from the Alpha’s scouting nest. It was as close to the town as they dared to get and he’d specifically put Liebgott here because he knew the man could be fast and had a keen eye. Lipton trailed his finger along the ink line before gesturing at the actual road that led into town. It was half obscured by forest and buildings but it was vital. “If they’re going to try and slip more Tigers in there, it’ll be on that road.”

 

Liebgott was squirming but he nodded, fangs caught on the side of his lip. Lipton could almost taste the nervous energy rolling off the Alpha. He folded up the map and slipped it back into his jacket. “You’ve got sharp eyes, Lieb.”

 

“Sir-”

 

He rebuttoned his jacket to fight off the wind. “I’m sorry. I need you here, okay?”

 

Liebgott’s shoulders briefly hunched but he nodded, obeying. He knew where Liebgott wanted to be. He had a foxhole with Web this time around and the Alpha was surely itching to get back to it. The pair were in the tender bloom of a fresh courtship and Lipton wished he could give them the privacy they craved but now wasn’t the time. Maybe after Foy he could find them a place to be alone for a day and night, or even convince Dick to get them a pass. His boys deserved happiness without having the whole pack watching.

 

“Are you okay out here? Do you need anything?” Lipton asked.

 

Liebgott tisked and shook his head. “I’m all set, Sarge. Though, with all due respect-”

 

“Oh no, that’s never good,” Lipton teased lightly.

 

“Some of the guys and I were hoping Winters would be able to change out Dike for Buck before we ran into this town,” Liebgott continued on. “Not gonna’ happen now, is it?”

  
  
“Afraid not, Lieb,” Lipton answered honestly. “Buck’s not coming back anytime soon.”

 

“Sir...Winters is still our Alpha, right?”

 

Lipton looked over the young Alpha. Liebgott’s fangs were catching on his lip and he was looking off toward the town without truly seeing it. His strange energy wasn’t just from the upcoming fight or the recent loss of five of their pack members. _Hoobler_. They were all thinking of him, mourning him in their own ways, missing his smile and laugh and wild stories like crazy. Liebgott didn’t seem angry but _worried_ and somehow that was worse.

 

“You know, he...he still gives a shit about us?” Liebgott pressed.

 

“Don’t say something like that,” Lipton pleaded, hurt. He could perfectly picture his mate’s devastated expression if he had heard it. “Dick only ever thinks of Easy. He wants to lead you himself but he made his choice. He knows that. He’s doing his best, Lieb, I can promise you that. Him and Nixon both.”

 

The Alpha shifted his rifle around in his lap. “You sure?”

 

“Never been more sure of anything,” Lipton promised. “They’re doing their best to keep us safe and Sink happy. If they start breaking rules, who knows what regiment will send to fill their places? Two more Dikes?”

 

“Christ,” Liebgott huffed.

 

Lipton wondered if the rest of the pack thought this way. “Dick is your Pack Alpha if you still want him.”

 

“I do!” Liebgott assured quickly. “Shit, we all do. We miss him.”

 

He felt whatever had been tightening in his chest loosen up. “He’ll be overjoyed to hear that.”

 

Liebgott shrugged a little, trying to be nonchalant. “No one misses him like you do, Sarge.”

 

Lipton saw sympathy shining in those usually sharp eyes and it tugged at his heartstrings. It had been a while since someone had tried to comfort him. _Since Ron._

 

“It’s pretty lonely, ain’t it?” Liebgott asked reluctantly, fighting off a wince as he tried not to tread on the Omega’s feelings. “Both your mates in Batallion now? Can’t imagine what that’s like. Web’s been gone twice and we only got the first taste of a bond but it still made my skin itch. But you...fuck, Sarge, they’re your full bondmates. I know we don’t say it but that’s serious shit, right? Has to hurt.”

 

Lipton felt a lump in his throat. He quickly threw his rifle strap over his shoulder and started to head back into the treeline. Liebgott made a confused, hurt little noise but he couldn’t look back. Lipton paused beside a tree and braced his hand on it as he tried to keep himself from crying. His eyes burned but he clenched his jaw and fought it back. No one had said it out loud. Lipton had tried to keep his own pain on the backburner while he took care of the pack and his roughest Alpha pup had seen right through it.

 

It wasn’t a hard deduction but everyone had been so wrapped up in their loss that they hadn’t said a word about how he’d been separated from his mates. Freshly bonded and they’d been ripped apart.

 

It took much too long for Lipton to clear the sob from his throat. He wet his lips and smiled though he was facing away from the Alpha. “Who are you and what did you do with my sharp little Liebgott? David is rubbing off on you.”

  
  
Liebgott scoffed and made a surly Alpha noise but it came off more adorable than fearsome. “Sarge, come on, I’m bein’ serious here. You can talk to me, ‘ya know?”

 

But Lipton couldn’t listen to another word for fear he’d finally break.

 

o0o

Lipton tried not to run to the Battalion CP but he couldn’t let himself stop until he saw one of his mates. He couldn’t say another encouraging word or give another shoulder squeeze until he could see one of his Alpha. _His_ Alphas, _his_ mates. They belonged to _him_ , Goddamn it, and he deserved one more moment with them before they rushed into Foy and got themselves slaughtered.

 

Liebgott had been right. He was lonely. His pack was all around him and he had his Omega boys but it had been too long since he’d had his mates as well. He loved his boys and they loved him but it wasn’t the same. He missed being warm but most of all he missed being warm between his mates. The last time he’d done more than steal quick kisses or scent them was before Bastogne. Two months felt like an eternity and the taste of intimacy he got with Ron had only wet his appetite.

 

Christ, it wasn’t even about sex, though he missed that too. He just needed to lay with them, feel them close, listen to their heartbeats and let his frazzled instincts know they loved him. That he wasn’t being abandoned. Dick and Nixon would never do such a thing to him despite what his dumb, primitive instincts were telling him. He knew the itch under his skin was all to do with that primal side of him that was getting paranoid about the lack of touch from his bonded.

 

That’s how Lipton ended up outside the shamble that was Battalion CP the evening before the attack on Foy waiting on Dick to return from wherever Sink had needed him. His nerves were shot and he’d nicked a cigarette out of Luz’s mouth on the way there. He didn’t like the idea of smoking and he wouldn’t carry the habit out of the war but something about the burn and the knowledge that his Omega boy had lit it up was comforting. Luz’s loud, Omega scent held strong even through the acrid smoke and it helped soothe his frazzled nerves.

 

Though Nixon somehow managed to look his most dashing when smoke was curling around his smirk. And Ron-

 

“Carwood?”

 

Lipton turned at the sound of his mate’s voice and only gave a thought to the cigarette between his lips when he saw the confused look cross his face. He quickly took it out of his mouth and tamped the lit end against his glove to save it for later.

 

“You’ve never smoked before,” Dick observed as he passed him, already suspicious. “Didn’t think you were the type.”

 

“Neither did I,” Lipton muttered to himself as he tucked the smoke away in his pocket. He followed his Alpha into the half-destroyed building with a tarp as a roof. A Beta trooper was inside waiting. Dick took out some folded papers and handed them over to the man.

 

“D Company, Lieutenant Speirs, patrol orders,” Dick stated, holding up a hand when the man tried to walk past him. “ _Right_ into his hands and don’t give him any lip.”

 

The Beta nodded quickly before taking off. Dick crouched beside the little stove he had, a cup of coffee already boiling away there. He took off his gloves and let his palms hover over the top of the tin, soaking in the steam. “So you smoke now?”

 

“Things change, Dick.”

 

That caught his mate’s attention. Dick turned his head and narrowed his gaze as it swept over him. Lipton kept his jaw tight to stop the words from flowing out. “Something happened.”

 

“It’s been hard,” Lipton admitted reluctantly, not wanting to scare his mate. By the wild look in those ice blue eyes he already had. He watched Dick swallow thickly and chew very briefly on his lip.

 

“Did we lose someone else?”

 

He hated how scared Dick sounded. “No.”

 

Dick turned back to the tin mug. “David still having nightmares?”

 

Lipton sighed through his nose. “Every time he sleeps, sir.”

 

Dick took the cup between his hands with mournful, low noise. He stood and closed the distance between them, offering it. “Coffee?”

 

“No thanks.”

 

“Carwood,” Dick insisted, holding it out. “Drink. You look frozen.”

 

Lipton felt the bond between them flutter. His Alpha looked so earnest and was trying to take care of him in the limited way he could. He knew Dick well and he was sure that if they had even the chance for privacy he’d be pulled away for a thorough scenting, maybe a massage from those broad palmed hands, and deep kisses that would take him right out of his own head.

 

“You can say it, you know.” Lipton palmed the cup and took a long drink. He sighed in relief as his chest filled with heat. He passed it back. Dick looked like he needed it more.

 

“Say what?” Dick played dumb, long fingers curling gratefully around the cup.

 

Lipton gave him a little smile and took off his helmet, tucking it under his arm. “That I smell like other Alphas and it’s driving you crazy.” Dick tisked in rebuttal and sat down. “Your nose has been twitching since you caught wind of me.”

 

He let his hand hover over the cup before he flexed his fingers to get the blood flowing. “You smell like pack. It’s a good thing.”

 

Lipton raised a brow at his mate. “Are you trying to convince me or yourself?”

 

“What do you want me to say?” Dick sighed, pressing his lower lip to the cup with a frustrated pout. “That I wish we were somewhere with buildings so I could recover you in my scent? That I’m jealous?” He scoffed but the pout didn’t leave. “Okay, maybe a little. But only because the pups get to be closer to you than I do and you’re my bonded.”

 

“I’ve always said jealousy doesn’t look good on you,” Lipton teased, secretly pleased at the protective struggle. “It’s just the pack. The Alphas need grounded. Losing Bill and Joe hit everyone a lot harder than they’d like to admit and now with Penk gone, Muck...they’re just looking for some stability. I’ve got three perfectly good mates and I don’t think I’m going to tire of you anytime soon. Especially not for some pups like Mal or-”

 

He snapped his mouth shut as he realized the number he’d put. _Three._

 

Dick broke into a wide grin full of fang. “Carwood.”

 

“Oh shut up,” he muttered, shifting awkwardly as wondered if he could even blush with his face already stung from the cold.

 

Dick chuckled to himself, pressing his cheek briefly to the cup as he tried to warm himself up. “So?”

 

This few moments with one of his mates made everything easier to manage. He could wrap ‘Carwood’ up and put him away and replace him back with Easy’s optimistic First Sergeant. “We’ve been watching Foy all day. There hasn’t been a lot of activity.”

 

“How are the men?” His lips turned up again. “Besides feeling the urge to scent mark their Pack Omega?”

 

Yes, he could definitely feel his ears burning. He bounced a little on the balls of his feet to keep warm and to work off some of the nervous energy. “They’re good. They’re prepared.” He closed his eyes for a moment and concentrated on their bond. He could feel Dick’s presence like a second heartbeat. Nixon was there like a pressure but fainter. He must have been far. Lipton didn’t know a good way to say what he wanted to say so he just pressed on with the same even, formal tone he knew he should be using. Though a bit of warmth seeped in. “I’m going to be leading second platoon tomorrow. They’re probably the weakest after losing Bill and Joe, and Penk...and Skip.”

 

He winced when he saw the muscle of Dick’s jaw twitch. “What?”

 

“I’m leading them,” Lipton repeated without a hint of yield, steeling his own jaw. He watched the emotions chase themselves across Dick’s expressive face before he reined them in. The mask of XO slid into place just as firmly as the one of First Sergeant had on his own face. The lines they had to draw were firm but needed. Fear was destructive in war but love, compassion, selfish desire...it could get someone killed. “Is there a problem, sir?”

 

“Couldn’t think of anyone better,” Dick forced out, knuckles white on the cup. “So the company is ready? They know what’s expected?”

 

“They do, sir. All in all, I have every confidence in the men,” Lipton stated. He mulled over his next words and didn’t realize he was still moving in anxious little jumps. His toes curled in his boots and he wondered just how much trouble he would get into. Being Dick’s mate meant something to the pack, it meant the world to Lipton, but he wondered how far that shield went. He’d never pushed the boundaries except for after Dike’s sucker punch to Web but even then it had been as men. Not like this. He took in a sharp breath, lips smacking too loud as he started and stopped, picking over his words.

 

Dick cocked his head at him.

 

Lipton refused to look away. “But on the other hand, I have no confidence in our CO, sir.”

 

Dick’s lips pursed. “Officially or off the books?”

 

“Officially,” Lipton replied curtly. “Lieutenant Dike is an empty uniform, Captain. He’s just-” He wet his lips, tisking sharply as he remembered the fresh cut on David’s face. “-not there, sir.”

 

Dick let out a heavy sigh and Lipton felt his heart lurch for putting his mate in this situation. It had to be said but Lipton didn’t like it, he didn’t want to be the one to voice it, but if something happened tomorrow then it would at least be put in Dike’s record if there was a formal complaint. The Alpha looked down into his coffee and clutched the hot metal. “Well he’s going to be there tomorrow.”

 

“Yes, sir, I understand he will be there physically,” Lipton bit out impatiently. “But tomorrow is going to be the real deal and he’s going to have to lead those men. He hasn’t gotten better among them, he’s gotten worse. No one’s seen him all day. When the men were wounded he was nowhere be found. It was a blatant show of disrespect to the pack. To _you_.” He tried not to snarl, fingers tightening on his helmet and at his side. “He’s going to have to make decisions at Foy, sir. He’s going to get my boys killed.”

 

There was a long moment of tension between them. His words hung in the air and he refused to look away. He could see so many thoughts flickering behind Dick’s eyes but none came to his lips. They both knew there was nothing to be done besides an official complaint. Dick was Battalion XO but he couldn’t remove a well connected company CO without a real reason.

 

“Is that all, First Sergeant?” Dick asked.

 

Lipton tried not to fold in on himself but he felt like a deflated balloon, a great rush of breath leaving him. “Yes, sir.”

 

“Carwood,” Dick murmured almost too low to catch over the wind, stopping him in his tracks. “If there was anything I could do, I would’ve by now. I would never risk the pack.” He winced. “I could never risk you. If I lost you, I-” His teeth clacked from how hard he shut his mouth. Dick looked up and Lipton could see the rest of that sentence in the sheen of his eyes. _I couldn’t go on without you._

 

People had died of broken bonds before. Some had gone mad. Lipton idly wondered if the strong yet non-biological bond between Dick and Nixon would save them from withering away out of grief. Would they still take Ron into their life if Lipton fell in battle?

 

Lipton gathered up the last of his courage and closed the distance between them, dropping to a knee in front of his mate. This might’ve been the last private-esque moment they could ever have. “In that case, Dick, if I die tomorrow…”

 

“Don’t,” Dick hissed at the thought.

 

Lipton fisted Dick’s scarf and dragged him forward into a kiss. He could feel the shock in his mate’s lips but he didn’t relent. He poured all his love into it, firm and sweet and unconditional. He yearned to crawl into the man’s lap and bury his face in his throat but the kiss was dangerous enough. He whined as he thought of Nixon off with Sink somewhere, Ron with his company. He wanted them here. He needed to touch them one more time, kiss them goodbye.

 

Lipton broke the kiss with a hiss, fingers tight on the man’s scarf. “I love you. You know that, right?”

 

“Yes,” Dick breathed out, transfixed. “Car, you know you’re everything to me.”

 

“Just say it back.” He could hear the strain in his own voice. “I need to hear it one more time before tomorrow.”

 

“I love you,” Dick replied quickly, the crystal clear sincerity in his voice enough to loosen the breath Lipton had been holding. The Alpha blanketed the hand on his scarf and tilted their heads closer, noses brushing. “Of course I love you, Carwood. You’re not still having doubts…?” He frowned a little. “Our bond feels strong.”

 

“It is. It’s the only reason I-” _Haven’t collapsed in on myself yet._  He cleared his throat and let go of Dick’s scarf, standing once more. “I have to get back to the men, sir.”

 

“I know.” Dick looked like he wanted to reach out to him again but returned his hands to cooling cup. “Be careful, Carwood.”

 

Lipton nodded tightly before he turned tail and left. He was afraid what he’d say or beg if he stayed any longer.

 

o0o0o0o

 **_  
_ ** **_Morning of the Assault on Foy_ **

 

Lipton gave one last pep talk to a few of the more shaky pack members before he started to head to second platoon. Without Harry and Buck they were down two lieutenants so he had to step up. He was comfortable commanding the men, his strategic tactics were sound, but still he felt uneasy. Sink had all but put Nixon in his pocket all morning and Dick had been running between the COs and officers trying to get everyone on the same page.

 

With so much destroyed pine around him plus the standing trees he almost missed the scent but he couldn’t miss the hand that seized his forearm. Lipton jolted and followed the pale hand to the long line of an arm, a broad shoulder, and the stern profile of Ronald Speirs. Ron was staring somewhere in front of him but his grip was solid, unyielding. His jaw was tight like he was trying not to say anything.

 

“Ron,” Lipton whispered, trailing off. They were out among the men, among the upper officers of the whole Battalion, they couldn’t do this. “I have to go.”

 

Ron’s hand tightened up and his lip drew back to show his fangs. He still wouldn’t look at him.

  
  
“They need me. Remember?”

  
  
Ron’s head whipped around and those eyes were so Goddamn expressive, shadowed with worry that he wouldn’t let touch his face. His words were razor sharp and low. “I need you.”

 

Lipton tugged at his arm and winced when the Alpha’s fingers stubbornly dug in. “You’re hurting me, Lieutenant.”

 

Ron jerked his hand back and tucked it behind his back, ducking his head. Lipton stared at the man’s helmet and sighed. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Be careful,” he heard the man mutter.

 

Lipton allowed himself one last touch to the Alpha’s shoulder before he walked away. He caught Nixon’s gaze through the trees and felt the bond thrum between them. His mate looked like he wanted to say something but Strayer took his arm and his attention. Lipton steadied his gaze towards the men and knew it was for the best.

 

They all had a job to do.

 

o0o

 

The Easy officers and NCOs heard Dick’s firm, concise plan as he explained it to Dike but even they could tell their CO wasn’t taking it seriously. From the relative safety of the treeline they had an eighth of a mile of open field to cross before they could reach Foy itself. There was sparse, weak cover all the way across. Just haystacks, a few wagons, and farm equipment. It was going to be a race against time. There were two sections of live machine guns on either side of the town for covering fire. The plan was set for Third Battalion, coming in at the east led by I Company, to ruckus up a distraction. Dog was to stay in reserve though if the plan went right they wouldn’t need them.

 

If they weren’t fast enough, mortars and artillery would rain down on them.

 

Lipton ran like there was hellfire nipping at his heels. He kept the men moving through the hopeless stretch of open field, snow kicking up behind them. Bullets pinged on all sides and some found their mark. Lipton heard the man on his left crumple under a well placed shot but the commands popping out of his mouth were to keep moving.

 

They were hitting their stride, they were _doing it_ , but something happened. Foley broke off with First Platoon to take out a shack that a handful of Germans had run into. It was a smart move to keep them from getting flanked and Lipton had acknowledged it with only a nod to the Beta. Foley was smart and had some of the same Beta-insecurities officers like Dike had but with the good grace to keep it to himself. He was an outsider but he was still pack, he was _protecting_ them.

 

But Dike got frazzled, spooked without Foley’s platoon at his side, and ordered the company to a halt. “Hold up!”

 

“Keep moving!” Lipton barked over their CO, refusing to let him trip them up now when they were getting so close.

 

“Easy Company!” Dike barked. “ _Hold. Up!_ ”

 

Lipton turned, Omegan fangs showing in an ugly snarl as everything in him screamed to lash out at the ridiculous Beta for trying to usurp _his_ Alpha’s direct orders. The Pack Alpha had said to keep moving and by God the whole company was quick on their feet. Lipton was ready to tell the men to ignore Dike and _move_ but he saw Luz kneeling by the Beta’s side. Dike had a tight grip in Luz and was commanding him to get Foley on the radio of all things. Luz was their Radio OP, he had to stay by the CO, and he practically had his claws in the Omega to keep him still. It only took a few seconds of sick dread for Lipton to realize he couldn’t abandon their leader.

 

Not with Luz nearly shackled to his hip.

 

“Second Platoon, hold up!” Lipton ordered reluctantly. The men followed him without hesitation and he swore if he made it through this he was going to punch Dike square in the mouth. “Find some cover!”

 

Dike scrambled to get Foley and first platoon back in his line of sight and soon enough he was calling to fall back. Dick’s bellow from the woods was to go forward. It pulled the pack in two, getting some of them killed. There was almost nothing to hide behind but Lipton was helplessly torn, kneeling there in the dirt and the snow as he watched his pack fall to pieces around him.

 

“Goddamn it,” Lipton muttered. He made a split second decision to try and whip Dike into shape and got up to run to the haystack the Beta was hiding behind. “Second platoon! Find cover and hold fast!”

 

The other platoon leaders and their seconds were gathered around Dike in a flurry. Dike had sunk in on himself, huddled against the haystack. He didn’t even have his helmet on. Lipton had no sympathy for Dike while Easy’s men lay bleeding out on the floor. He grabbed the lieutenant by the pack strap and all but growled at him. “Why are we stopped?”

 

It was a mess. The platoon leaders demanded an answer, a plan, and Dike could only pale further and shout at them that they were retreating. Foley, Shames, even Lipton himself, were all ready to sink their teeth into the weak Beta. And Luz was right there managing to stay calm as he held the radio out to their lieutenant, demanding he speak to an enraged Captain Winters. It was hellish chaos. It was everything they had feared would happen.

 

Lipton’s hand curled in the Beta’s collar and he hissed in his ear. “Give us a _plan_.”

 

“Okay, okay!” Dike yelled. “F-Foley, you take - you take your men on a flanking mission around the village and attack from the rear.”

 

They all ducked down as mortars started to fall. The Germans were catching on fast.

 

“We cannot stay here!” Lipton barked, shaking the lieutenant.

 

Foley was ready to tear into the Beta. “You want First Platoon to go around and attack the village by _itself_ ?”

 

“We will provide suppressing fire,” Dike insisted.

 

“Captain Winters, _sir_ ,” Luz stressed with the radio.

 

“We’re going to be kind of _alone_ out there, Lieutenant,” Foley insisted with a bitter bite.

 

“We will provide suppressing fire!” Dike asserted almost petulantly.

 

Lipton winced as Foley reluctantly relented and hot-footed it back to his group.

 

Luz’s voice was bordering on a growl. “You _need_ to talk to Captain Winters, sir!”

 

Foley hooked back up with First Platoon but lost his secondary trooper on the way. He practically fell into Martin as he ducked behind their feeble barn cover. “Okay, here it is. We go on a flanking run around the back of the village and we attack from the rear.”

 

“What?” Jackson whined from his place against the barn, sandwiched between Web and Babe. “Just us?”  
  
  
  
“It’s from the CO, Private,” Foley stated.

 

“Christ,” Martin cursed under his breath. “Ramirez, two guys. Take them. Go. Find some cover behind this table. Both Webs to that tractor. I want two grenades lobbed, one smoke and one lethal. Give us a hole to follow you. We’ll give you cover fire. Go. _Go!_ ”

 

Ramirez took Perconte and a guy David couldn’t remember the name of and went forward. He followed with Webb and cut off at a fork with the other three to make a lesser target. The third trooper was shot down in seconds. Perconte and Ramirez hit the table and fired off a few rounds, Martin providing cover fire, but it wasn’t enough.

 

David heard Perconte’s bellow of pain and then the declaration that he was shot. He felt his stomach lurch but he kept moving, kept his eyes between Webb’s shoulders as the Omega ran full throttle ahead of him. They both dove into the snow and army crawled beneath the fence there, never stopping until they hit the wagon. It was minimal coverage at best and they curled their legs in and ducked their heads to stay small.

 

“We have to keep moving!” David shouted over the thunder of gunfire. “This shit won’t hold.”

 

“It’s too dangerous!”

 

He could hear the fear in Webb’s voice. No, they couldn’t stay here, they had to get to the next cover - the tractor. That meant steel and broader protection. This wagon was splintering wood. It was already falling apart. The replacement was terrified but David wasn’t going to get himself killed babysitting a newbie. Martin had said to move, to get to the tractor and lob grenades. His Pack Alpha’s standing orders were to keep forward into Foy. The plan had to hold together or it wouldn’t be just a few picked off it would be the entire pack laying dead in the snow.

 

“Once more into the breach, kid!” David declared with a wry laugh. _Screw my courage to the sticking place._ He pushed off the wagon and ran full throttle toward the tractor. His boots cut through the snow and his vision tunnelled down to the metal that would block bullets. He only had to get there and then he could lob the grenades that were tucked away in his belt pockets. He’d give them cover, buy some time, and the platoon could move forward into the town.

 

“Webster!” He heard Martin bark. “Take cover! The building with the caved in roof! _Sniper!_ ”

 

David turned his head mid-stride to look over his shoulder, brow furrowed. Martin was waving his arm at him from behind the cover of a fence. He could see Foley screaming into the radio, Perconte being dragged behind Ramirez, and Liebgott staring at him. _Sniper?_

 

Something white hot hit his leg and he nearly tumbled. Another flash of pain seared across his shoulder and he dropped his rifle. He turned around to run back, hissing and clutching his arm, and then it all went black.

 

o0o

 

Joe did his fair share of reading. There was always a moment in those gritty war drama novels when the mighty hero of the epic battle got shot. He’d look lost for a moment, eyes wide, and then would always let loose an agonized scream usually associated with some kind of animal. There’d be a dramatic body twist as he clutched the wound before falling in an elegant sprawl. That’s when either his best friend or army medic would swoop in and save him. A slew of cliches would follow - _‘It’s just a flesh wound’_ or _‘You’re going to be okay, buddy, help is on the way’._

 

But it didn’t happen that way in real life.

 

Joe watched David jerk twice as bullets grazed him, knocking him off balance and shocking the gun right out of his hands. There was a fleshy _pop_ and his left shoulder exploded like a firecracker in a burst of fine, red mist. They all saw the pure shock on David’s face before he fell. It wasn’t a stumble or a sprawl - he went face forward into the snow like a limp doll, helmet rolling away. Joe expected the Omega to start crawling back, to get up and scream and wail about how he was tired of getting hit. To yell for Gene, for Lip, for _Joe_. He wanted to hear David yell for someone to come get him, to bitch ‘ _They got me!’_ like he was in some movie, like it was all some dramatic novel plotpoint.

 

Instead David laid there with red blossoming like a morbid flower along his shoulder. He didn’t stir.

 

Joe pushed off the barn and started around the corner, fighting off Bull’s hold, but fell back when a bullet grazed his arm. He got dragged back around the barn edge with Martin’s angry shouting ringing in his ears but all he could do was look down at his torn uniform. There was a burn mark but no blood. He hadn’t been hit but David _had_. And he still wasn’t moving.

 

Joe’s back slammed against the barn as he sucked in noisy gulps of air, eyes darting sightlessly at his pack that were all pinned down and under fire. Shock whitened out his senses and he didn’t hear the sound he made but the pack did. It was a gravely howl that ripped from his chest, the sound of a wounded Alpha. Bull’s hand slapped over his mouth.

 

His hardened face hovered in front of Joe. “ _Stop_. Ain’t nothin’ we can do. You wanna’ fuckin’ die with him, boy?”

 

A switch flipped inside Joe. Self-preservation. Survival. He slipped under himself and went on autopilot, nodding absently. The Beta’s fingers slipped away and he got smacked in the cheek.

 

“Sharpen up.”

 

And that’s what Joe made himself do. He followed Martin’s orders to the letter as he tried not to think about his mate laying dead not thirty feet away.

 

But his howl had a twin in a high pitched, Omegan cry of mourning.

 

o0o

 

Lipton peered through his binoculars to find the sniper that was pinning First Platoon down. He caught muzzle flare in a building with a caved in roof that exposed an attic. And the sniper. He reported it to Luz and heard the Omega telling Foley exactly where it was. He saw some of the men running forward and he knew that Martin would recall them.

 

But it was too late for some.

 

Lipton’s gaze dropped to one in particular. He saw David and the new Omega, Webb, hunched behind a wagon. Then David took off. He dropped the binoculars and barked at Luz to tell Foley to get the men back until the sniper was taken care of, and when he looked again David was gone. He wasn’t at the tractor or the wagon any longer. Lipton dropped them and rubbed his eyes before raising them and searching once more.

 

He wished he hadn’t. A dark haired trooper was laying face down in the snow between the two points. Unmoving. Bleeding. And no one was trying to get to him. If Liebgott wasn’t running in there to drag him back, then...then…

 

A cry slipped out of him before he could stop it. He’d never made such a noise before. A high whine with a hitch, a subdued wail, and he covered his mouth. His mother had made that sound the day she woke up in the hospital and the doctors told her his dad had died in the car crash that had paralyzed her. He couldn’t mourn David. Not now. The pack, he had to think of the _pack_.

 

Something ice cold slid over Lipton and he moved around Luz to get at Dike’s side. He grabbed the Beta by the lapels and pinned him to the hay, scowling at his distant gaze. “We are sitting ducks here. We have to keep _moving_.” But the man didn’t so much as blink. “Do you hear me? We will _die_ here!”

 

Dike looked shell shocked and it only made the Omega snarl. He shook him, smacking his head against the hay. A haze of red marked his vision and he swore he was going to bury his fangs in the man’s throat and be done with it. “Goddamn it, I’ll kill you myself, you fucking pathetic-”

 

“Lip!” Luz pleaded.

 

Lipton’s head whipped around to face Luz and he found the Omega’s eyes wet but his cheeks dry.

 

“ _Don’t_.”

 

Years later, Lipton would look back and realize George Luz was the only reason he didn’t cross the line to cold blooded killing that frozen day in Foy.

 

o0o

 

“ _Christ_.”

 

The word slipped out of Nixon so sharply that it caught Dick’s attention. His mate blanched as he nearly dropped his binoculars, eyes wide in horrid surprise. He bit on the knuckles of his fist to stifle anymore sounds.

 

“What?” Dick snapped, eyeing his mate. “ _Lewis?_ ”

 

“David,” Nixon rasped, lashes flicking as he took in a harsh breath. “Christ, Dick, Web, he…”

 

A mortar exploded just beside the hut that Dick knew Lipton was taking cover behind and he felt an almost physical _snap_ in his chest. His mate was in danger, his pack, and one of his Omegas was lying dead out there in the snow. And Liebgott - by God - that poor boy must have seen it. Dick’s heart broke but reformed in the fires of righteous fury and stalwart determination. He slung up his rifle and charged forward, fangs showing in a fierce snarl.

 

He would save his boys, he would protect them. _I should have never left. This is my pack and I let them go off with this incompetent, pompous little-_

 

“Dick! Dick!” He heard Sink calling for him as he broke the treeline and his boots slid when he came to a sudden stop. “ _Captain Winters_!”

 

Dick turned with a rumbling snarl, lip drawn back to show the Beta who exactly was in charge. But one look at Sink’s angry face and he had to remember it wasn’t him. Nixon was standing beside the colonel, fangs buried in his lip and eyes glistening with concern. Sometimes he forgot Easy was Nixon’s pack too. He forgot that his mate’s careless attitude was just a facade and that he had bonded tight with their boys over the years. There was nothing either of them could do.

 

"Goddamn it, you do not go out there!” Sink ordered, hand whipping through the air. “You are the Battalion Commander, now get back here!"

 

Dick slung his rifle back over his shoulder but didn’t retreat. His eyes darted over the field and the fallen troopers, the ones pinned down, the ones running and risking their lives. They needed their Pack Alpha. Lipton didn’t have the rank to take over or the mindset with David fallen, else he would have put in the radio for his mate to take over. The men needed someone they could trust and he thought of Nixon but Sink wouldn’t allow that either. Nixon didn’t have that kind of combat experience, he had yet to even fire a shot in the whole damn war. Easy needed a smart, capable leader. They needed their Pack Alpha.

 

An idea sparked and caught fire. They would follow one of his mates into hell if he asked them to. Easy was loyal and a finely honed weapon when they were united. They trusted Dick and Lipton with their entire beings and most who didn’t even like Nixon trusted him by proxy because he was his mate, a Secondary Pack Alpha.

 

And though he didn’t yet have the bite to prove it, there was one officer who equaled Nixon in the pack hierarchy. One who had a sharp mind for combat and a ruthless nature that would cut this chaos to the quick.

 

He could hear Sink behind him. "Dick, I know your attachment to Easy Company but-"

  
  
“Speirs!” Dick barked into the wind, eyes still trained on the haystack he knew his Omega was taking cover behind. He needed no further command before his ears picked up the sound of boots crunching in snow. Dick reached out and seized a handful of the Alpha’s jacket, dragging him close with a sharp rumble that bordered on a growl. Ron’s stoic mask slipped as he was pulled closer, their breaths mingling as he stared into the Alpha’s dark eyes. “Get out there and relieve Dike and take that attack on in.”

 

Ron’s eyes widened just a fraction in silent question.

 

“Get our pack together, get our _mate_ , and take that town. _Now_.”

 

Ron sucked in a breath and gave a firm nod, fangs flashing in the same bloodthirsty grin Dick had fallen in love with back in Normandy. “Yes, sir.”

  


 


	15. The Breaking Point - IV

**The thrilling conclusion of Breaking Point! I'm afloat wish such love for you guys and your sweet, thoughtful comments and it has literally been the only thing carrying me these past months. I keep saying that but i mean it. You guys are amazing <3**  


* * *

 

 

Ron zeroed in on Dike easily enough. The Beta was blanched and shaking like a leaf, all but curled up on himself against the hay. _Pathetic_. Ron grabbed the Beta by the throat and pinned him against the stack, leaning in and showing fang. “I’m taking over.”

 

Dike nodded with a half-ass whimper. There wasn’t any fight left in the man.

 

Ron tossed him aside impatiently. “ _First Sergeant Lipton!_ ”

 

“Here!” came the automatic response. Lipton was pressed against the stack trying to peer around, Luz fused at his hip. The Omegas heads turned so fast it looked like it hurt and their twin looks of surprise only lasted a few seconds under his commanding tone. “Tell me everything.”

 

“Sir, most of the company is spread out here,” Lipton rattled off quickly, the tremor in his voice fading out as the Alpha briefly touched his arm. “First Platoon tried an end-around, but they’re stretched out. They’re pinned down by a sniper.” Lipton half turned on his knees to point out the building the German was in. He felt Ron’s hand on his arm again and the comforting weight kept his eyes from falling on the body of his Omega boy. “He’s in that building with the caved-in roof.”

 

When Lipton turned back to the new CO he couldn’t believe the sight of him. Ron was covered in dirt and snow from the mortars he’d dodged to get to them but his face was that of a calm, collected leader along with the stalwart timber of his voice. He was every inch a commander. Then it hit him.

  
_Alpha._ Ron looked and sounded just like Dick had in combat. He was the Secondary Pack Alpha they needed, the kind Nixon had never wanted to be. A leader. He exuded confidence and his orders were logical, precise, and Lipton hung onto his every word.

 

“I want mortars and grenade launchers on that building until it’s gone,” Ron stated quickly but clearly. “When it’s gone, I want First to go straight in. Forget going around.” He slapped a hand on the Omega’s chest, fingers splayed possessively over his heart and curling along the jut of his collarbone through three layers of clothes. “Everybody else, follow me.”

 

“Yes, sir!” Luz and Lipton rang out in unison.

 

Ron took off at a brisk, inspiring sprint.

 

“Thank God,” Luz breathed with a proud grin, smacking the other Omega on the shoulder. “Hell of a mate you got there, ‘Ma.”

 

“Yeah,” Lipton breathed before he sucked in a loud breath. “Second platoon! On the CO! On the _CO!_ ”

 

The pack was familiar with the sight and smell of Speirs and when they heard Lipton and saw said Alpha running swiftly through them it all clicked together. The pack Alphas let out howls of relief like a war cry when they heard the title passed on and away from Dike. It charged the pack with a new energy. Flushed with renewed vigor, the lieutenants rallied their platoons and got them on their feet to start moving into Foy.

 

Alley and his boys took out the sniper nest and from there it became a fast blur of movement. Liebgott and Lipton and the rest of Easy had to hightail it past their fallen packmates. They had no time to mourn or check wounds when mortars were falling and bullets whizzed past them like lethal hail. Lipton double timed it with Luz on his tail and followed Ron’s every footstep, refusing to leave his side. They were a united front and if the pack saw that, if Easy saw they had a real leader again, then they could do anything.

 

Ron got to the edge of Foy first and took cover on the side of a building. Luz stuck to his side like the damn good radioman he was, dropping to a knee beside him as he wound up the machine to get in connection with Item Company. Lipton took Ron’s other side at the very edge, subconsciously putting himself between his Alpha, his Omega boy, and the swarm of Germans just beyond.

 

“Lipton-” Ron began in that quick, clipped tone but was cut off when a bullet hit the corner of the building. Lipton yelped and drew in on himself, hand covering his face as sharp heat flared across his cheek. Luz was yelling into the radio to get a hold of Item but the new CO’s attention was focused on the Omega beside him. He grabbed Lipton’s arm and held fast. “Carwood-”

 

Lipton shook him off with a huff. A piece of his cheek felt like it was missing but the pain was welcome, grounding. A chunk of stone had cut him but he needed the focal point.

 

The Alpha understood instantly and just nodded. “What do you see?”

 

Lipton dared to look around the corner again before drawing back and pressing his glove to his face again. “Armor and infantry. A _lot_ of infantry.”

 

Ron’s teeth clenched in frustration. “I Company’s supposed to be on the other side of town. Do you see any sign of them?”

 

“No,” Lipton admitted.

 

Ron reached back without looking away from the sergeant and grabbed Luz’s leg. “Radio, anything?”

 

“No, sir.”

 

“Sir, I think they’re going to pull back,” Lipton stated, clutching tight to his rifle. “If we don’t connect with Item, they’re going to slip away.”

 

“That’s right.” Ron’s hand fell to Lipton’s knee and he could feel the man’s touch like sparks as his palm briefly glided up his thigh. “Wait here!”

 

“Wait here?” Lipton repeated dumbly as the Alpha took off past them and into Foy.

 

Luz’s desperate shouting into the radio tapered off into a bewildered drawl. “What the hell?”

 

Lipton stared shamelessly at Ron’s running form and only raised his rifle when he heard someone yell.

 

“Covering fire for the Alpha!” someone yelled.

 

It was a solid acknowledgement and Easy’s guns trained on the Germans to protect their new CO as he ran headfirst into enemy territory. Lipton knew he should’ve been the one giving the order but he was dumbstruck. Ron ran _straight_ into the Germans, past the clots of infantry and machine guns, cutting through them to get across the town. There was no hesitation in his sure, quick steps. He kept his gun in his hands but didn’t fire, didn’t need to.

 

At first the Germans didn’t shoot at him. It was like they couldn’t quite believe what they were seeing.

 

Lipton watched, completely bewitched, as Ron disappeared over the far wall of the town where Item Company was supposed to be. He tilted his helmet back and waited, breath stuck in his chest, hoping the radio would crackle to life with news of their CO’s accomplishment. But they didn’t need the radio. Ron’s form popped back up over the wall. He rolled over the broken edge of it, got to his feet, adjusted his helmet, and then started the long sprint _back_. The Germans shot at him this time, screaming, trying to take him out, but Ron didn’t falter for even a moment.

 

Lipton broke into a smile, beaming.

 

It was by far the most impressive thing Lipton had ever seen. It was brave, stunning, ballsy as hell. It was fucking _heroic_ in every sense of the word. They were still mid-battle but Lipton knew it was the one move that would win them the whole thing. There wasn’t an ounce of fear in the Alpha’s entire body, not even a misstep, and it made the Omega’s heart leap. Excited little butterflies fluttered in his stomach. _Ron_. “My God.”

 

Luz gaped at the sight of the CO running full throttle toward them. “So, uh, he’s definitely taken, right? You and the captains ain’t gonna’ let that fucking Alpha go, are you? Because holy _shit_. An Omega could really fall in love with a guy like that.”

 

 _Love_ . Lipton was choked up with it. _RonRonRon_. His heart beat in time to the rhythm of the man’s name. He wanted to forge it in iron, scream it to the sky. He wanted Dick and Nixon here to see what he was seeing. This man, this Alpha, was saving their pack. Lipton could have burst. He suddenly felt like he could do anything. The impossible was possible and Ron was the last piece of his puzzle. The pressure in his stomach swelled and pressed up against his lungs to make him pant. The potential bond between them was singing and his twin bond bites burned in harmony.

 

All thoughts of courtship went out the window. Ron was _his_ and he’d rip through anyone who got in his way.

 

o0o

 

David couldn’t draw a full breath. He had a mouthful of grit and snow but it was more than that. He was cold, so fucking cold, except his shoulder. It was white hot and throbbing but he couldn’t get himself moving to cradle it. He felt like he was sweating and panting and shivering apart but he couldn’t _breathe_. His heart was trying to beat itself right out of his chest and scamper away.

 

Someone turned him over and the sun was blinding. David heard a strangled whimper and couldn’t tell if he made it or someone else. His stomach lurched and for just a moment he thought he was going to hurl. The stench of blood was heavy in the air but he couldn’t focus his blurry gaze enough to find out if he was the one bleeding or not.

 

Palms cupped his cheeks and someone blocked the light.

 

“Christ, you’re alive.”

 

David tried to reach out to the person but his hand was a useless weight in the dirt. He turned his head and his tongue lolled out to swipe across the man’s wrist. A trooper. A Beta.

 

“ _Medic!_ ” the man bellowed before his fuzzy face swam closer, thumbs rubbing his cheeks. David tried to talk but his lips moved uselessly against the man’s wrist. “Hey, buddy, hang on. Doc’s coming.” He felt a light tap to his cheek but he couldn’t do more than groan and nose at him, trying to tell the man he was okay. “Shit, Web, we thought you were dead. Holy _shit_.”

  
o0o

 

Dick had never felt such a mix of sorrow and relief before. The medics swarmed the field on the tail end of the town being taken. It was chaos, the whole thing had been a blunder. Guilt weighed heavy on him as he made his way towards the jeeps and trucks that were taking out the steady stream of wounded. He would make sure his boys got dispatched to the aid station. He could do that much after what he’d allowed to happen.

 

Dick’s eyes caught on a particular stretcher for the mix of scents it gave off. He could smell Omega blood and panic, the sour flush of fear. _Roe_. Roe was holding onto a plasma container and was putting pressure on the wounded man’s shoulder as two other medics carried the stretcher. Dick blinked and he was following his pack medic on sheer instinct. And that’s when he saw who it was.

 

Bright, frightened eyes darting aimlessly and a dumbly gaping mouth. Web.

 

Dick hurried to get closer and realized the Omega was hardly conscious.

 

“Shock,” Roe informed him curtly before he tore open another packet of sulfa with his teeth and lifted the wet bandage long enough to sprinkle it in the wound. “Grant found him.”

 

“Nix was sure he was dead, he saw him go down,” Dick mused, stomach sick with a new worry and relief.

 

“Lots saw him go down. No one bothered to go fucking check him,” Roe growled out, keeping the pressure steady on the wound as they moved. “Two minor hits and one in the shoulder. Went all the way through. Bastard.” Roe was glaring down at David’s slack face. “Hasn’t been eating or drinking like he should. Hypothermia and then this? Half starved and in no Goddamn condition to fight? Passed out on impact, good as my guess. Looked dead.”

 

There was more Roe wanted to hiss out but David gasped and he shut his mouth.

 

“Lip?” David wheezed, clenching his eyes shut to try and shake the haze. His gaze darted to Dick and that seemed to be enough to knock him back into the moment. “ _Alpha_.”

 

Dick kept pace as he smiled at the Omega as they got closer to the truck. “You’re going to be okay, Web. Just relax. It’s over now.”

 

“Lip,” David whined frailly, lashes fluttering against blood-speckled cheeks. “Joe.”

 

“I’ll tell them,” Dick promised as reached out and rubbed the Omega’s cheek, rumbling when the boy nuzzled into him as best he could. “I’ll tell them you’re okay.”

 

The medics turned the stretcher before hauling David up onto the flatbed of the truck. Roe started to climb in but Dick made a tisking noise, grabbing his ankle. “No. Eugene, get back out there.”

 

“I’m going with him,” Roe insisted as he tried to tug back his ankle.

 

Dick held firm. “You’re a combat medic. You’re needed for triage on the wounded still out there.” He watched Roe’s jaw work beneath his skin. “Your pack needs you. They’ve got David just fine right here. Go.”

 

Roe hesitated before passing the plasma to one of the other medics. He leaned down and kissed David very softly, both Omegas whining in the back of their throats. He brushed a tender thumb over David’s cheek before he sat up and shot one of the medic’s a hot glare.

 

“Don’t you let him out of your sight,” Roe snapped, making the man jolt.

 

“Alpha?” David whispered as the Omega medic forced himself off the truck and ran back onto the field.

 

Dick stepped forward and took one of David’s hands between his own, kissing the knuckles and rubbing the digits for warmth. “I’m here. They’re going to take care of you.”

  
  
“Don’t leave, Alpha, please don’t leave,” David begged quietly, blinking rapidly as he tilted his head back to stare upside down at the XO.

 

“I have to, and so do you,” Dick insisted gently. “They need to treat you.”

 

The Omega’s bloody fingers clung to him with fading strength. “ _Please_.”

 

“David, look at me. _David_.” The sharp, Alpha tone made the blue eyes pop open obediently wide. “I promise you’ll be alright. I promise I’ll find you and bring you back the second you’re cleared.”

 

“The depot,” David choked out as the last of the wounded were loaded up and the truck roared to life. “Don’t let them. Don’t wanna’ go.”

 

“I won’t let them turn you into a replacement, David,” Dick rumbled soothingly, brushing another kiss across his hand before tucking it along the Omega’s stomach. “Just be good for them.” His fingers lingered on David’s own as long as he could manage. Three other wounded were loaded, all with single bullet wounds, and the medic signaled they were heading out. “Write to me. You’re going to be fine.”

 

“We have to go, sir,” the Beta medic stated firmly, dropping to a knee beside David with a fresh bandage. As he changed it they heard someone yelling David’s name. The Omega tried to sit up but cried out, a fresh well of blood oozing out from under the medic’s palm.

 

“David!”

 

Lipton brushed by his Alpha and just touched David’s hair before the truck lurched forward and took off. David did his best to tilt his head back and met the worried Omega’s eyes, mouthing something that got lost under the roar of the wounded-laden trucks. They moved fast and were kicking up grass and snow to get to the main road, and then they were well out of reach.

 

Dick quickly took his mate into his arms. Lipton looked ready to collapse as he watched the trucks leave. He was washed out and blood was drying in tacky trails down his cheek and jaw. The Omega sunk into him, burying his face in his collar and shaking fingers fisting in his jacket.

 

“Christ, Dick,” Lipton rasped. “I thought he was dead.”

 

Dick rumbled loudly and took off his mate’s helmet, letting it drop to the snow in favor of cupping his nape. He thumbed over the silvery bond marks and rubbed his cheek into his hair. He clung tight for both of them.

 

“We just left him there,” Lipton whined pathetically, tugging weakly on his mate’s jacket. “He wasn’t moving. He was dead. I saw it.”

 

“Lew did too. It looked bad,” Dick admitted as he wound an arm around the man’s waist and hugged him close. He didn’t care who was watching. “But he’s _not_. He got shot in the shoulder but he’ll be fine as long as they move fast. He lost a lot of blood, sweetheart, but he’s going to heal. It’s going to take a while.”

 

Lipton nodded against him but didn’t let go. Dick kept his mate close, shielding him with his arms as he should have done with his orders. “I almost lost them. All of them.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Dick rasped, thumb pressing down on his bond scar. The bond pulsed like a heartbeat between them and he wanted to drag Lipton away to the nearest bed and sleep for a week. They were both drained but he knew his sweet mate barely had anything left to give after the past few weeks. They took the moment to breathe in each other’s scents and simply exist, to touch each other. Lipton melted into his mate and savored every sweep of his palm, every nuzzle.

 

But Dick knew Foy needed to be managed and he only trusted two people to take care of it. His mates.

 

“I need you back in the city, sweetheart,” Dick murmured in his ear, squeezing his nape reassuringly. “I need you to make sure the POWs stay alive and the boys stay on track. We have to figure out how we turned out and get the pack together.” His hand slid down the Omega’s jaw and cupped it, tilting his head back to see those hazel eyes he loved so much. “Sweetheart, can you do that for me? Can you be strong for just a little longer?”

 

“Yeah,” Lipton breathed out, drawing fresh strength from his Alpha’s gaze. “Of course, Dick. For you. For the pack.”

 

“You’re perfect,” Dick confessed before pressing a fast, chaste kiss to his chapped lips. “What did we ever do to deserve you, hm?” He brushed their noses and got the faintest smile out of his mate. It was faint but he found nourishment at the sight of it. “I’m so proud of you, Carwood.”

 

Lipton fluttered warmly under the praise. “Dick.”

 

Dick’s fingers hovered just over the thick smear of blood on his mate’s face, eyeing the open wound. “Are you okay?”

 

“It doesn’t even-”

 

They both jumped as they heard someone shouting and then a howl of agony that hit them right in their cores. They started toward the noise and saw two Alphas - one with his head thrown back to release the pained wail of loss, the other running right for him. It took them both a moment to realize exactly what they were seeing.

 

Ron was sprinting across the field and didn’t hesitate to sweep the other Alpha into his arms. They saw a pale jaw, a thick wave of dark hair, and they realized the slighter Alpha was Liebgott. He was right where David had been hit.

 

“Christ.”

 

“ _Joe_.”

 

o0o

 

“Where is he?” Joe sobbed, a growl working through it. Speirs had all but collided with him and wrapped his arms around him to stop him from doing something stupid. It was like his new CO could sense that he was ready to turn his fangs on the POWs in the town for what they’d done. He jerked against Speirs but the Alpha was strong, determined. Joe’s legs were weak and he leaned against the Alpha to keep from collapsing.

 

Where David had fallen was now just a slush and smear of blood.

 

“Where’d they take him?” Joe demanded hotly, giving one more useless yank against the other Alpha’s hold. “Those fucking SS motherfuckers! If they touched him I will slit all their fucking throats, I _swear_!”

 

Speirs said nothing. He didn’t have the answer the man needed.

 

Joe grabbed at the Alpha’s arm and dug his fingers in, not wanting to escape but for some anchor so he didn’t float away. His knees buckled and Speirs sunk to the ground with him, holding him to his chest.  

 

“ _Mein David. Mein Schatz. Ich habe dir nie erzählt_ ,” Joe murmured, eyes burning hot as they stayed fixed on the stain of Omega blood on the ground. “I was too chicken shit. _Fuck_. Fuck…”

 

Speirs’ arms shifted, one lying across his collar and the other curling around his waist, cradling him against him. It was strangely intimate but he took more comfort in the firm hold than he should’ve. The Alpha was a solid weight behind him and even with a broken heart he found some comfort.

 

Dick and Lipton came charging up to the intimate, heart wrenching scene and the Pack Alpha puffed out his name in a sharp breath. “Joe?”

 

“They took ‘im, Alpha,” Joe whined, still holding onto Speirs like a lifeline.

 

“Joe, no, David, he’s…” Lipton had to take a deep breath to hammer out something coherent. He was still shaken but when his mate laid a hand on his back he found his voice. “He’s not dead. They just took him to the aid station.”

 

“W-What?”

 

Lipton’s heart ached in sympathy as the Alpha blinked up at him, voice so small and confused. Sometimes he forgot how young his boys really were. “He took a bad hit but he’s alive.”

 

“The second I hear word, I’ll let you know,” Dick promised.

 

Neither missed the way Speirs tightened his hold on the slighter Alpha.

 

“See, pup?” Speirs murmured in Joe’s ear, fingers curling over and squeezing his shoulder. “Your mate will be okay. So stop all this racket.”

 

Joe gradually calmed down and slumped into the Alpha. Speirs kept his arms around him, supporting him, nose skimming his cheek. Relieved tears stuck in Joe’s lashes before trickling down to catch on his sharp jaw. His breaths were loud and stuttering as he struggled to keep himself together.

 

Speirs took off Joe’s helmet and carded his fingers through his hair. A rumble kicked up in his chest and he nosed more firmly at the slighter Alpha’s damp cheek. Lipton and Dick shared a bewildered expression but didn’t say anything to disrupt the heavy handed moment. Joe’s breath trembled wetly and he turned his head to nose at Speirs’ jaw.

 

It was a sign of respect and gratitude. It was something an Alpha would do to a Pack Alpha. Dick was proud to see it and his gaze turned fond as he watched his future mate and the pup. Joe had always been a rough, wild Alpha and seeing the two wolven men tamed like this was humbling.

 

“I’ll head back into town, sir,” Lipton hushed beside him.

 

Dick splayed a hand along the Omega’s lower back and stole another quick kiss. “Go. Be careful.”

 

“I’ll be there in a moment,” Speirs stated, fingers still buried in the other Alpha’s hair.

 

Dick nodded with a smile. “Take all the time you need, boys.”

 

o0o

 

Foy was captured. They took over a hundred German prisoners and after that it was mostly clean up. The men were rough with the Germans, especially the stressed and fractured Easy Company, but Lipton’s presence seemed to keep the boys on track enough. Just like Dick knew it would. He issued orders and got the men moving the POWs along to a barn they were using as a makeshift holding cell. They’d be moved along for questioning and barter when the MPs got there.

 

Some of the men were singing for Sink’s little camera crew. Lipton supposed it was good for morale but he was so heavy with fatigue that he couldn’t help but wonder if there was something else important for the men to be doing. He took all those bitter little thoughts back when he heard the gunshot and the red burst as a private took one through the helmet. Another private went down before someone called it.

 

“Sniper!”

 

Lipton barked at the men to take cover as he hoofed it to the nearest building edge where several of the pack had holed up. He hit the wall and squeezed tight just behind the edge. He wasn’t sure when he’d garnered such a death wish. There were plenty of others with good eyes but he couldn’t let them risk themselves. Alley lagged behind him and he snatched the Alpha by the suspenders, yanking him behind the safety of the wall.

 

“Where is he?” Foley asked.

 

Lipton put his head out and tried to zero in on the German’s position from the sound of his gun but the wind had picked up, billowing snow, and the smoke from the destroyed buildings didn’t help. He pulled back and pressed tight against the wall. “Shit, I can’t see him.” He steeled his nerve and poked his head out again. He spotted a figure holed up in a window of one of the buildings. The German took a shot and his muzzle flare gave him away.

 

Lipton pressed against the wall and took a measured breath. He smelled an Omega beside him, sweet, warm and buttery soft like oven bread. He would know it anywhere. _Shifty_. He pressed tight against the Omega. “Second floor window. Building on the right.”

 

Shifty nodded, preparing his rifle. Lipton grabbed the Omega’s face and pressed his thumb hard into his sharp cheek. “Don’t miss, Shifty. Do _not_ miss.”

 

Shifty looked torn like he wanted to tell him not to do it but he nodded.

 

“Lip, _don’t!_ ” Bull hissed down the line, but it was too late.

 

“Now!”

 

Lipton ducked and took off at a hunched run across the courtyard. His blood was pounding in his ears and he felt dizzy with adrenaline but he didn’t stop moving. A shot went off and licked at his feet but that only drove him forward faster. Another shot went off, a rifle, and Lipton barreled on until he hit the brick wall of a building. He looked to the window and the figure was gone. Several pack members whooped and howled in victory.

 

Lipton collapsed against the wall, rifle limp in his lap as he panted for breath. His lungs were burning and the stench of his own blood was making him sick. Everything from his shins to his hips ached. He raised a hand to the boys to let them know he was okay but it dropped like lead in his lap. There was a little throb in his cheek from the stone wound but it was nothing compared to the weight in his chest. Everything suddenly felt like too much. He couldn’t catch a full breath. He clenched his eyes shut to keep the world from wobbling in front of him and swallowed a few times, throat burning.

 

“Lip? Mom!”

 

For a hysterical moment he thought it was Web calling to him.

 

Someone slid next to him and something cool pressed to his bleeding cheek. He managed to pry his eyes open and it was Jackson. Pale but alive and unhurt. He had wet a bandage from his med kit with his canteen and dabbed tenderly at the wound on his face. The young Omega was smiling but it was strained.

 

“Christ, Mom, isn’t it bad enough they hit Web?” Jackson rasped, pressing carefully against the wound. It was a morbid tease. “You trying to get taken out too? You wanna’ leave me here all alone?”

 

“Come here, Jacky.” He threw an arm around the Omega and all but dragged him into his lap. He pressed a kiss to his filthy cheek and held him close. He sighed as Jackson snuggled into him, rubbing his face against him to take in his scent.

 

They were missing some pieces but the pack was still intact.

 

o0o

 

Lipton took a walk of the grounds once he was able. He was the one who found Dike dead in the snow. A trickle of blood from the mouth and unnaturally pale, laying there. It was a sight he would make himself forget. There was no sympathy. Only simple acknowledgement. There wasn’t time to mourn a bad leader when so many good men were dead or wounded.

 

Lipton ran into Bull carrying Perconte to the second round of trucks taking wounded. “You hurt bad, Perconte?”

 

“Beautiful wound, Lip.” Bull paused so Perconte could point at his behind before wrapping his arms back around the bigger Beta. “Shot me right through my ass.”

 

Lipton’s mouth quirked in amusement. An Easy Company tradition. “You hang tough.”

 

“Hey, Sarge?”

  
  
“Yeah?”

 

“Is it true about Dike?” Perconte asked.

 

Lipton nodded tightly. “ ‘Fraid so.”

 

“Thank God for small favors,” Perconte chuckled weakly, wincing as his ass throbbed.

 

“And Speirs?” Bull asked around the butt of his cigar. “Pack already talkin’ about a lot of things. Like him being our new CO?”

 

“Yeah, yeah I think it’s going to happen,” Lipton assured, nodding to himself. “The captain sent him in and he did well. With Dike gone, Speirs is the next choice. Can’t see Sink not wanting to approve.”

 

“And?” Perconte prompted with expectant eyes.

 

Lipton bit the side of his lip before lowering his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “It’ll probably be awhile yet, boys. No privacy for proper bonding.”

 

Bull lit up and Perconte whooped, wiggling on his friend’s back. “Ah, Lip, really? Winters gonna’ make an honest man out of him?”

 

Lipton barked out a startled laugh, quickly covering his mouth. “Do _not_ let him hear you say that!”

 

Bull hefted Perconte further up his back with easy strength. “Gonna’ be nice havin’ a Pack Alpha around again. Got a bunch of rowdy ass Alphas that need a firm hand.”

 

Lipton felt something tender bloom in his chest. _Pack Alpha._ Having Ron with them would be an extension of Winters, someone they followed and trusted as their leader. If they couldn’t have Dick with them then this was the best possible outcome. “I’m sure he’ll whip us all into shape. But don’t go spreading that around, alright?”

 

“Lip,” Perconte groaned. “Come _on_. Whole pack’s happy for you! Sure, he’s fuckin’ scary, but don’t mean there ain’t somethin’ in him worth loving. Ain’t really seen Captain Nix around him, but you and Winters are Goddamn smitten.”

 

“No reason to hide it,” Bull added.

 

“It’s still new and _private_ , boys,” Lipton pressed with a sharp tisk. “I’m serious here. The transition is going to be stressful enough without the whole pack jumping all over him about bonding and courting and all that. He needs to focus on being our CO right now.”

 

 _And we still need to tell him that he’s ours and the second we can get him in a room alone for more than a few hours, he’s going to wear my Alphas marks._ Lipton touched the back of his throat and imagined a third, overlapping scar. _And I’ll take his._

 

“Now get out of here.”

 

o0o

 

Lipton circled around met up with Ron near the last of the wounded. The Alpha was prowling among Easy and checking them over for wounds, following on Roe’s heels to make sure every man was taken care of. Ron was sniffing sharply at each Easy man to detect even a trace of blood. Lipton saw one man Roe cleared get a sniff and then a growled order to get to the aid station. It was Garcia.

 

“Sir, I’m not hit-”

 

“Bullshit. On the truck. Now.”

 

Garcia slumped and headed toward the truck with a newly noticeable limp.

 

“Sir,” Lipton called, trotting up to the Alpha with a knowing smile. Ron was still filthy from battle but he’d never looked more handsome than he did right then, warm and alive and in charge. There were so many things he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Ron that the pack was already rippling with pleasure at having him, that he was their Secondary Pack Alpha in all but bondbite, that he loved him.

 

“Carwood!”

 

They both jumped at the sudden Alpha bark and whipped around to see Nixon heading straight for them.

 

“Oh no,” Ron deadpanned. “This is familiar.”

 

“Wh-?”

 

“ _Stop_. Getting _shot_. In the _face_!” Nixon bellowed, half manic and wild eyed as he stared Lipton down. The Omega swallowed nervously and stepped back, glancing at Ron for support. The Alpha looked mildly exasperated but mostly fond. It seemed both Dick and Ron understood and accepted Nixon’s wild outbursts. Even after all this time, Lipton was still trying to get used to their unpredictable mate. “My nerves, Christ, my fucking _heart_. I’m going to hurl, I swear to _God_.”

 

Even flushed and agitated, Lipton could appreciate Nixon’s concern and admired what the color did for his handsome face.

 

“You! _You!_ ” Nixon grabbed Ron by the suspender and shook him hard. Ron went with it like he’d been through this before. Lipton stared wide-eyed and a little scared as Nixon manhandled the other Alpha. “Where do you get off running across an open firestorm like that? Didn’t I say no more stupid stunts? Didn’t I?”

 

Ron’s stony expression stayed in place even as he got another shake, helmet rattling. “Carwood’s the one who got hit.”

 

Nixon yanked him into a hug and held tight, fingers digging hard into the wings of his shoulder blades. Ron made a breathless noise at the force of it but he didn’t fight it. The Alpha sighed and leaned in to Nixon, their helmets clacking. “I don’t know whether to kiss you or punch you. Impressive. Fucking stupid, but impressive.”

 

Ron let out the quietest rumble as Nixon brushed their cheeks. It was a brief exchange. They had appearances to keep up and the higher ups could catch them any second but it was necessary. They both needed the scent exchange, to know the other was okay. Nixon forced himself to step away before he did something stupid like tackle Ron to the ground and mark up his throat until he remembered why he needed to stay alive.

 

Instead, Nixon walked over to his Omega and brought him into a hug as well. He rubbed their cheeks more slowly in a blatant show of affection, unafraid of the consequences as he let himself dip into the thrum of their bond. They both let out shuddering breaths as it pulsed between them and left them tingling at the fingertips. Lipton laid a hand on his mate’s hip and leaned into the solid contact.

 

“I have to go,” Nixon grumbled bitterly. “They need me back at CP, damn it.”

 

“Damn you for being so essential,” Lipton teased.

 

Neither wanted to let go. Their hands tightened on one another.

 

“I love you,” Nixon whispered into his ear with a breathy note of panic. “You know that, right?”

 

Lipton made a soft noise of concern. He rubbed their cheeks together one last time and let that decadent scent run over his tongue. How long had it been since they’d been intimate? Months? He was starving for his mate’s touch. “Yeah, Lew. I love you too. And I’m okay.”

 

Nixon pressed a kiss to his unmaimed cheek. It was swift. They could never be sure who was watching. “I’ll see you soon, kitten.”

 

That nickname made him preen and he gave his mate one last squeeze along his hip before he let go. “Promise?”

 

The sad little smile that curved Nixon’s mouth wasn’t exactly reassuring.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Mellet, Herron, Sowosko, and Ken Webb were killed by a sniper. There would’ve been more if not for Shifty Powers and Ron’s quick actions. They had spent the better part of a month looking down on Foy and knowing that’s where they would go. It was a great relief to have finally done it. A lot of Easy thought that had once they had taken Foy they would be taken off the line and shipped back to Mourmelon for a breather.

 

Two days after Foy, they took Noville and after that, Rachamps.

 

They spent their night in Rachamps in a convent. It was the first time they’d spent a night indoors in months. The place was felt like a cushioned, tucked-away part of the world. It was relatively warm and all the candles bathed the walls in gold and bronze shadows. Easy felt swaddled in the embrace the convent and its kind residents. The sisters brought out their choir to sing for them. It was heaven. The mood among the pack was as relaxed as he could be after so much combat. Tensions were uncoiling and it left the troopers sluggish, lethargic and alone with their thoughts.

 

They were to be relieved and would soon be in Mourmelon

 

Joe hunched forward in the pew with his hands clasped in front of him. The sweet voices of the choir kissed his ears but his lips wrapped around silent prayer. He’d hardly prayed before besides some sarcastic remarks about being God’s punching bag. He didn’t know if he was talking to God or the aching bond inside him or just to the world itself but still he prayed for David. That he was safe, warm, and would heal without pain. _That’s all I want. Just don’t want him hurting anymore. Amen, I guess._

 

Talbert kept shooting Joe little looks but continued to smoke, silent and unsure. Jackson was on his right with his arms crossed on the pew in front of him, head resting on them. He kicked Talbert in the shin and nodded toward the other Alpha. Talbert shifted uncomfortably but hissed under his breath when he got another swift kick. Talbert reached across the space between him and Joe and laid a hand on the Alpha’s shoulder. Joe startled but quickly calmed, blinking curiously at the other man.

 

Then he smiled. Talbert rumbled at him and Joe blanketed the hand on his shoulder. The bitterness between them, whatever rivalry they had going, was gone now. After everything that had happened it seemed stupid to hold a grudge or worse. Grant came into the pew, scooting past Joe to plop down between the Alpha’s. He stretched and laid an arm on either side, patting the back of their heads playfully.

 

“I see how it is,” Jackson teased. “Give the Alphas all the love.”

 

“We all know you’re going to be on top of the sleeping pile later,” Joe shot back with a hint of a grin. He thought of David and how he’d always end up with Jackson under one arm and Eugene on the other, or throwing elbows and nipping ears to get the prized spot at Lipton’s side during the nights they could all press together. He cleared his throat and let Grant scratch through the back of his hair.

 

On the other side of the room, Babe had an arm around Eugene’s shoulders. His cheek rested against the medic’s shoulder as he simply soaked up his presence. Perconte was propped up on a stretch on Eugene’s other side, resting, waiting to be moved with the morning round of wounded. He’d protested leaving the pack until he absolutely had to but he knew it wouldn’t last. Eugene was letting him stay out of pure sympathy and he’d be shipped out the aid station by morning light.

 

Every once in awhile Eugene would turn his head and press a kiss into Babe’s hair, breathing in his sweet scent. Eventually Babe’s mouth moved up to nettle sleepily at the other Omega’s hairline, teeth grazing over tender skin. Eugene chuckled at the adorable act and rested his hand on Babe’s thigh encouragingly. His thumb rubbed slow, soothing circles as he quietly purred. He knew Babe had been high strung with losing so many packmates, his good friends and the only Alpha he’d ever recognized besides Winters now gone. They’d lost so many. It almost felt like a sin to enjoy being close and warm under a roof together while their friends were either laid up in impersonal hospitals or carted away in pine boxes.

 

Lipton and Luz shared a pew to themselves. Luz was quiet, looking far older than he should’ve as stared at the flickering candles. He was scruffy and solemn, so unlike himself. Lipton hated to see his boy so drawn. He must have been in deep thought. Maybe about home, about Toye, the pack, or maybe even his real mother.

 

“George?” he called softly.

 

Luz cleared his throat before looking over, cracking a smile. He grabbed the other Omega’s calf and gave it a shake. “How’s the roster lookin’, Sarge?”

 

“Good.” _Bad._

 

He’d spent the better part of the night trying to come up with a company roster to give to Ron when he came back from seeing Sink on his official transfer and commission. He’d become their CO and their captain. Easy Company had come into Belgium with one hundred and twenty-one men and officers plus twenty four replacements.

 

One forty five in total. They were leaving with sixty three.

 

o0o

 

Ron was tucked away near the corner. Though he wouldn’t say it, he was giving Easy Pack the night to mourn and reforge their bonds. The men were scooting closer and starting to nose at each other, leaving scent marks, and he was giving them their small privacy. The closest trooper was Malarkey and he was half sprawled a pew away trying to get some sleep.

 

Ron went over the roster and hand copied it over to his notepad. Lipton leaned against the pew beside him and tried not to stare too obviously. Ron already looked like he belonged with Easy. Lipton’s heart was still so tender with love for the Alpha and the words had been stuck behind his teeth since Foy. He felt rubbed raw but still every piece of him was aching to be pressed up against his mates. But Ron...the unfulfilled bond between them was reaching, clawing, begging to be close. After that display of sheer protective strength at Foy and the complete and utter confidence Ron had been radiating the past few days as he’d led them successfully into battle - he was sure every man in Easy had fallen for Ron in one way or another. Even gruff Liebgott had taken a liking to him, padding after Ron like an eager pup ready to bare his teeth and point his rifle wherever his new CO said.

 

It had been such a relief to see how easy the pack took to Ron. Despite Lipton’s insistence to keep it on the down low, Perconte’s mouth had run and it had become solid Easy Company knowledge that Ron was their Secondary Pack Alpha. Lipton had been afraid of how the boys would take the news of him taking on yet another Alpha but they all seemed happy enough for him. Most were surprised, some were quietly asking filthy questions among each other, but most took it in stride.

 

They’d seen so much pain and bloodshed at this point that any dollop of happiness was more than welcome.

 

Ron looked almost painfully handsome in the golden light. From where he leaned, Lipton could see the thick swoop of raven hair and the strong line of his jaw. Ron had a good profile, classically Alpha and attractive, but there were so many things he’d never had the chance to really look at before. The fan of his lashes as he looked over the papers, the pink curve of his mouth, and how his stubble seemed to cut off right below his ear which left so much delicate skin beneath the lobe exposed. It begged for a mouth.

 

Lipton knew how _he_ looked. He hadn’t had a proper shower in more than two months. He hadn’t found the time to wash the grime and blood off his face since Foy. He knew probably appeared rough and most likely smelled ten times worse. But Ron looked - God, he looked as handsome and collected as ever. His pine scent was dampened with Alpha musk and sweat, unwashed clothes, but somehow it didn’t bother him. Maybe it was Ron or maybe Lipton had just been around filthy Alphas for so long he was used to it.

 

They had never really resolved what had happened in the Ardennes woods but he thought about it in his quiet moments. He thought of how natural it felt to be pressed together, how breathtaking the kisses had been, and how Ron had asked if he’d still want him when there was no chill or desperation to right their feelings off on. He still needed to soothe his future mate. He’d been distracted at the time.

 

Lipton closed his eyes and let himself sink into those intimate memories. They mingled with his other precious, heated moments that he kept locked away. The first time he’d ever parted his thighs for Nixon, when he and Dick made love before their bond bite, being deliciously crushed between both his mates as he rubbed between them, sloppy kisses as they fought for friction and for new places to mark with their teeth. And Ron’s face when he came...like it had felt too good, like it had _hurt_. And the tender kisses he’d pressed to his throat.

 

Lipton stole another look at Ron but couldn’t tear his eyes away. His fingers came up and threaded through the scarf around his throat. It was still so soft even after all this time in his bag and pressed against his skin. He kept it tucked under his jacket collar during combat but he knew a little bit of blood had made its way into the expensive fabric. He didn’t have an official courting gift from Dick or Nixon, they hadn’t needed one with him accepting their outright offer. The scarf felt special. He wondered what Ron would find for Dick and Nixon, or if maybe his Alphas would present gifts themselves.

 

Or maybe they’d just all fall into bed and call a spade a spade.

 

Lipton pulled himself out of his musing when he realized Ron was staring at him. He’d been caught. Lipton cleared his throat and looked down at his boots. He wanted to hide his face. He scrubbed his knuckles against his ear and along his jaw to try and work away the muddy smears of blood be he knew there was so much that it would take hot water and soap to clear up the mess. _Technically_ they were still courting and a large part of him wanted to look good for Ron. Another bitter part of him vehemently hissed that he had never looked good enough for an Alpha like Ron a day in his life.

 

“What is it?” Ron asked curiously, eyeing him.

 

“Nothing,” Lipton dismissed, shaking his head.

 

Ron straightened the papers and cleared his throat. “Well I’d better get back to Battalion before they disappear.” He handed the original roster back to Lipton and the Omega took it. He was grateful to have something to do with his hands. Ron stood and they both tucked the papers into their jackets. They kept glancing at each other and then away, neither keeping eye contact in much too coy an act for two people who had rutted together in a foxhole. Lipton kept thinking about how rough he looked but the Alpha had another set of thoughts.

 

Ron turned away toward his gear to start buttoning up his coat and the Omega’s eyes fell to his waist and how it tapered under the strap of his belt. Ron looked so _right_ in uniform. He wore it in a way that brought fire to Lipton’s blood and he was used to seeing attractive guys in identical pants every day. Nixon and Dick were the same way. They looked official, sometimes even regal, but Ron looked like a weapon. The thought should’ve scared him but he was too tired to deal with it.

 

Ron secured his pocket and glanced over at the Omega. “You’re staring, Carwood.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Lipton admitted bashfully.

  
  
“You know, you, uh.” Ron lowered his voice though the only men that would hear them either didn’t care or were fast asleep. “You never asked me about them. Is that what you’re thinking about?”

 

Lipton made a confused little noise. “What do you mean?”

 

“The stories about me.” Dark eyes flicked to him again almost nervously. “Whether they’re true or not.”

 

Lipton tisked and his lips formed a little ‘o’ of realization. No, he’d never asked about them. He’d never given them much thought. The infamous _Lieutenant Ronald Speirs_ never really interested him beyond a good nighttime story. It was Ron, the man and Alpha, who had stolen his attention and his heart. They’d never really talked about it. When they got chances to speak freely it was about home, family, their lives. Rumors had never really played into his thoughts about the man.

 

Had Ron interpreted his inappropriate staring for doubt?

 

Ron’s eyes swept over him and when he spoke it was with a defensive edge that Lipton hadn’t heard directed at himself before. “You ever notice with stories like that, everyone says they heard it from someone who was there?” He loaded up his ammo bad and secured it. “Then when you ask that person, they say _they_ heard it from someone who was there. It’s nothing new, really. I bet if you went back two thousand years, you’d hear a couple centurions standing around yakking about how Tertius lopped off the heads of Carthaginian prisoners.”

 

“How educated a metaphor, sir,” Lipton teased lightly. He liked it though. He had a type - intelligent, strong, confident men who treated him like he was something special. He watched Ron pull his gun strap over his shoulder and he noticed the Alpha was moving a little slower. Maybe he really was worried about Lipton believing the rumors? Or maybe he was just tired like the rest of them. “Well. Maybe they kept talking about it because they never heard Tertius deny it.”  

 

Ron took up his helmet and stepped out of the pew. He came around and stopped in front of Lipton. “Maybe that’s because Tertius knew there was value to the men thinking he was the meanest, toughest son of a bitch in the whole Roman Legion.”

 

There was something off about him. Lipton wondered if the aloofness and the little quirk of his lips that didn’t quite make a smile was because they were around the men or something else. Ron started to walk off and Lipton felt the potential bond between them strain. “Sir?”

 

The Alpha paused and turned with a drawn brow.

 

“Ron?” Lipton called more quietly, holding out his hand. Ron looked positively sheepish as he padded back. Lipton curled his fingers under the man’s suspender and pulled him closer, pitching his voice low. “I’ve never listened to those stories. I don’t care about them and neither does the pack. They’re just glad to have you as their CO. They’re happy to have a good leader again.”

 

The mask melted away like wax and underneath was his sweet Alpha again.

 

Ron’s own hand came up and he pushed aside the folds of the Omega’s jacket even further. His finger hooked in the navy scarf and tugged on it until the end fell out along the zipper. The Alpha stared at it for a few long moments, pinching it between his fingers to feel it. Lipton wanted to take his hand and guide it further up to cup his throat, his nape, but he held still.

 

“I’ve talked to your pack here, Carwood,” Ron mused, taking another step into his space. Lipton tilted his head, showing throat and giving silent permission for the Alpha to touch if he wanted. But Ron’s fingers stayed as steady as his words. “From what I’ve heard they’ve always had one. I’ve been told there’s always been one man they could count on.” Fingertips grazed the hollow his throat for just a moment and his breath caught. “Let them into the Bois Jacques, held them together when they had the crap shelled out of them in the woods. Every day kept their spirits up, kept the men focused, gave them direction. All the things a good combat leader does.”

 

Lipton’s brow pinched up. He thought of Bill first, then Buck.

 

Ron’s lips parted in surprise, searching the Omega’s face for a sign of recognition. “You don’t have any idea who I’m talking about, do you?”

 

“No,” Lipton admitted.

 

“Hell, Carwood, it was _you_ ,” Ron insisted, fingers sliding down the length of the scarf. Lipton tried not to gape as a sincere, warm smile curved Ron’s mouth. It reached his eyes and they lit up with candlelight. “Ever since Dick made Battalion, you’ve been the leader of Easy Company. This is your pack. _You’re_ Dick’s mate, their Pack Omega, their mom.” That smile widened and Lipton’s lashes fluttered, heart over warm and swelling with such love for the man in front of him. He felt like it was going to burst.

 

But then that smile fell away and the carefully crafted persona slipped back in place. Ron couldn’t meet his eyes all of a sudden. He knew Ron let himself open up to himself and his mates and he wondered if they always made him so weak, so vulnerable that he had to school himself back into place before facing others. “I need to go.”

 

Lipton was about to protest when the Alpha patted his chest lightly.

 

“Oh, and you won’t be a first sergeant much longer, First Sergeant,” Ron stated cryptically.

 

“Sir?” Lipton prompted with a trickle of fear. Had he done something wrong?

 

“Winters put in a battlefield commission. Sink approved on your behalf.” Relief and excitement poured through him. “You should get the official nod soon enough.”

 

Lipton breathed out a laugh, unsure what to say. Ron’s smile came back and crinkled the corners of his eyes. He drank up the joy on the Omega’s face. His hand slid down Lipton’s chest and fell away. “Congratulations, Lieutenant.”

 

“Thank you, Captain,” Lipton chirped shyly, flushing under the smile and sitting back down on the back edge of the pew. He couldn’t believe Dick had done something like that. He knew it wouldn’t have happened if he hadn’t earned it proper and the fact that his mate thought so highly of him was enough to make him dizzy.

 

Ron tried to walk away again but Lipton was emboldened by the news and the pride his mates had in him. _Mates_. Ron would soon be among those and he was going to take the moment while he had it. He grabbed the Alpha’s belt and stopped him in his tracks before gradually dragging him back. He grinned at Ron’s adorably confused expression and how heat flared in his dark eyes when Lipton led him between his knees.

 

“Send a runner.”

 

“What?” Ron fumbled, distracted at the sight of the Omega parting his legs just enough for him to stand painfully close.

 

“Send a runner to Battalion,” Lipton repeated insistently, hoping he wasn’t blushing. Ron’s brow was still knitted up and he wanted to kiss between them. “I found a private room with a lock a couple buildings over.”

 

Ron sucked in a noisy breath. “Carwood.”

 

“I want you to myself tonight,” Lipton stated, fingers creaking against the belt as he tightened his grip. “Consider it my first official act as a lieutenant.” He stood and there was barely a hair's breadth between them. “And as your soon-to-be mate.”

 

Ron’s head dipped in like he was going to kiss him, control slipping, but he white knuckled it and took a step back. Lipton was afraid he was going to be turned down but the red creeping across the Alpha’s cheeks and the piqued interest in his scent said otherwise. “Okay.”

 

“Okay?” Lipton repeated hopefully.

 

The smile came back and Lipton never wanted it to leave. “I’m all yours, Lieutenant.”

 

o0o

 

Ron sent the roster and reports with a runner to wherever Battalion was holed up plus a private note just for Captains Nixon and Winters if they were around. The note told the Alphas specifically where the pair would be holed up for the night. Lipton told Talbert, Alley, and Bull where he was going to be for safety reasons. He knew those three wouldn’t tease or question him. Alley was the only one who had looked surprised while the other two had just given knowing grins and nodded.

 

Lipton went down the line and gave his Omega boys cheek kisses - Jackson, Luz, Eugene, but gave pause at Babe. Him and Eugene smelled so much like each other. Babe had always been more independent but now he was sleep warm and chittering quietly as he picked his head up off the medic’s shoulder.

 

“Night, Ma,” Babe muttered around a yawn.

 

“Night, Babe,” Lipton murmured against his cheek, pressing a kiss there before giving Eugene a look. “Watch over our boys, Gene.”

 

“Will do, sir.”

 

It was Lipton who took the lead. He all but pulled Ron by the hand down the street to one of the occupied houses.

 

“Is it safe?” Ron asked skeptically as they walked through the front door.

 

“It’s surrounded on both sides and the attic locks.”

 

“You had me at ‘locks’.”

 

The attic room was spacious but solid. There was no draft, no holes blown into it, only a big bed with blankets and two pillows. It looked like heaven. They lit a couple candles and closed the door.

 

“I’d stay in the convent but I know the boys would come looking for me if I disappeared too long,” Lipton chuckled as he started taking off his outer gear and letting it fall against the wall. “David always crawls into bed with-”

 

His smile faded with a wince.

 

Ron took the Omega’s hands in his own and stripped off the gloves. He brought Lipton’s hands up and pressed dry kisses to the calloused digits, the scraped knuckles. Lipton sighed as the Alpha’s lips parted along his palms and he felt the warm-wet hint of a tongue.

 

“Ron, don’t,” he protested weakly as the man’s suckled possessive kisses along his inner wrists, taking a long turn with each. “I-I smell and taste awful.”

 

“No,” Ron confessed against his wrist, head bent over it as if in prayer. “You’re perfect.”

 

Lipton took back his hands with a disbelieving huff. “Let’s get into bed before I keel over.”

 

They both took the time to strip out of their gear and belts but left on their boots. They never knew when they’d have to jump to action and they took too long to unlace. Ron got hesitant again. The lieutenant mask didn’t quite fall back in place but he seemed uncertain. Lipton flopped down to sit on the bed and sighed as he realized his shyness had been taken as a rebuke. They really did need time to learn each other.

 

“Ron?” Lipton held out his hands with a needy little noise in the back of his throat. Ron had been spending too much time folding up his scarf but dropped it the second he was called. He came obediently, eager for the mood to return. The Alpha had been worried he’d messed things up somehow and made the other uncomfortable but the small assurance was all he needed. He wanted to spend the whole night pressed up against Lipton if he could manage it.

 

“That’s it,” Lipton crooned as he slid a hand along the bare column of Ron’s throat. He cupped the back of the Alpha’s head and hooked a booted heel behind his shin with one smooth motion to knock the man off balance. Ron let himself tumble down and met Lipton in a kiss. He found himself moaning as the Omega’s fingers slid along his jaw and tipped his head how he wanted, slanting their lips just the right way to deepen the kiss. Ron was more than happy to follow those rough hands.

 

Lipton couldn’t stop touching. Ron’s hair, his stubbled cheeks, the serious line of his jaw, his thumping pulse, and the soft spots behind his ears were perfect homes for his thumbs to rest upon. Their tongues slid in a lazy glide as the Alpha settled on top of him, elbows braced in the mattress as he caged him in. They both tasted like stale rations and warm rain water but they didn’t care. In this quiet, private moment they drew strength from each other.

 

Lipton was dizzy from how good Ron smelled. Musky and forest-rich but nothing that reminded him of Bastogne. This forest was safe, encompassing, nothing could hurt him in the cage of its embrace. He loved the feel of the Alpha’s hips cradled between his thighs and he clung to him as they moved together. Their scents mingled and curled together. They were both soft, beyond exhausted, but fuzzy-headed from being able to kiss and touch so freely.

 

“I don’t just want this when we’re cold,” Lipton promised breathlessly. “I want it always.”

 

“I’d do anything for you,” Ron vowed against his mouth, searing the promise in the curve of his lips.

 

Lipton threaded his fingers through the man’s thick hair, panting lightly as he pressed their foreheads. “Just don’t leave me.” _I love you._

 

“Never.” _I love you too._

 

Their noses rubbed together. Ron rumbled happily and the Omega purred in return. They made quite the pretty duet. Lipton could almost hear Nixon making such a comment.

 

“Thank you,” Lipton puffed against the Alpha’s mouth. “For everything.”

 

Ron frowned and pushed up, brow furrowed up. “Don’t thank me.”

 

Lipton rolled his eyes before pulling back back down in a swift kiss. He licked and nipped at those lips until they were ripe and hot under his mouth. There wasn’t a protest left on the cherry red curve of his lips and Lipton liked it that way. Those always sharp and brilliant eyes were glazed over with adoration. Ron looked good lost like this. “Did you hear them?”

 

“Who?” Ron asked though his mouth was busy finding a spot to mark on the Omega’s jaw. He settled above his hidden scent gland and started to worry the flesh between his teeth, hungry to _bite_ but content to leave little ruddy love letters whose ink would fade by morning.

 

“The pack,” Lipton chuckled breathlessly, giddy in the memory of their Alphas calling out to their new leader. “Did you hear them howl and how they ran with you? God, Ron, my boys are so lucky.” He splayed a hand between the man’s shoulders and held him closer, taking a deep breath of pine and _Alpha_. “They’ve got two Alphas looking out for them.”

 

“Dick’s still Pack Alpha,” Ron reminded him, fangs just barely grazing his throat.

 

Lipton hummed sweetly and pushed up into him. “But now Dick has two good Alphas to back him up.”

  
  
“And you.” Ron’s mouth slid back up to meet his own in a chaste press. That smile returned, just as glowing and genuine as before. Something about Ron’s eyes when he smiled were captivating. They were such bottomless, inky pools but when he smiled it sparked up so much color. Hazel, strikes of green, almost golden in this light. “Where would we be without you?”

 

Those eyes stole Lipton’s breath just as much as his romantic words.

 

Their kisses slowed until yawns replaced their moans and they had to give in to the demand of their bodies. They shifted around until they could both lay properly on the bed before they brought the blankets up high to protect against the chill. Lipton splayed on his back and Ron laid on his side tucked up tight against him, arm curled under his pillow to prop it up beneath his head so he could gaze at the Omega.

 

Lipton turned his head toward the other and smiled when the man’s hand laid over his chest. It was protective, sweet, and he covered it with his own. Their fingers laced and they both visibly relaxed. They enjoyed the simple moment of simply breathing together, being close in comfortable silence of the night. They wished the other two were there but what they had was nice. The potential bond between them was reaching for one another and their hearts beat nice and slow in tune.

 

Lipton could feel his bond with Nixon and Dick happily pulsing away within him and it was a greater comfort than he would’ve ever dared to ask for. Just a few years ago he’d been certain of his bachelor life and now he had two mates to take home to his mother. And one more soon to be.

 

They drifted to sleep like that - tangled up, breaths mingling, and fingers wound together over Lipton’s heart.

 

o0o

 

An Alpha rumble stirred them out of their sleep. Ron jerked awake first and covered Lipton with a protective snarl, ready to bury his fangs into an intruder, but was soothed when a palm slid over his cheek. He relaxed as he caught the musky sweet scent of his future mate and hunched over their Omega, sighing in relief. They must have forgotten to lock the door.

 

“Alpha,” Ron murmured tiredly, hand sweeping over Lipton’s waist to wake him further. The Omega snuffed but his eyes fluttered open. They struggled to untangle themselves in the near-dark. The candles they had lit had burned down to stubs. There was a figure hovering over the side of the bed and it took their eyes a long minute to adjust enough to make out the white of their XO’s smile.

 

“Hey boys. Room for one more?”

 

“Dick,” Lipton whimpered, blindly reaching out for him. Ron hushed him and took Dick by the waist to help guide him onto the bed. The Pack Alpha huffed in relief as he settled between them without elbowing or kneeing anyone. He went right for his mate’s searching mouth, kissing him firmly to quiet his needy noises.

 

“I’m here,” Dick murmured as he scrubbed their cheeks together. He laid on his back and enjoyed the cushion of the pillow beneath his head before he laid a hand on Ron’s nape. He urged the Alpha against him and rubbed their cheeks together, scent marking him. Ron was pliant and content beneath his palm as he rubbed back.

 

“Alpha,” Lipton sighed happily, still half asleep. He cuddled up against Dick’s side and threw a leg over the Alpha’s own, an arm over his chest. He rested his head comfortably in the crook of his mate’s arm with another pleased little noise. “God, I missed you so much. I tried so hard, Alpha, I did everything I could but-”

 

Dick pressed a firm kiss to his forehead and he quieted.

 

“My sweet mate,” Dick breathed into his hair, dropping kisses wherever he could reach. “I’m so proud of you. You did so well. I should’ve never asked you to take on so much. It wasn’t fair to you and I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you.”

 

“Pack,” Lipton whined, clenching his eyes shut and letting himself break a little. “Our boys…”

 

“Ours,” Dick promised. “Lew and I are so proud, sweetheart. You kept our pack together. You kept our boys safe.”

 

Lipton started to wind down again and his lashes fell low as he fought off the siren call of sleep. The weight of his mate’s hand on his shoulder quieted the nervous flutter of his Omega side and the relief of knowing the Alpha was truly proud was enough to let the exhaustion take over once more. Ron made a fond noise as he covered them all back up with the blankets before mirroring the Omega on Dick’s other side, tucking in close like he belonged there.

 

“I’m proud of you both.” Dick sounded worn thin. He wrapped an arm around them and hugged them tight. He nuzzled the tops of both their heads and breathed them in. “I didn’t think…”

 

“Get some sleep, you need it,” Ron ordered, though neither was sure exactly who he was talking to. Both.

 

Lipton must have fallen asleep between one blink and the next because when he opened his eyes again the Alphas were talking. Ron was rubbing his face into Dick’s throat, scenting him, and pale digits were threaded deep into dark hair. Ron sweet rumbling sounded more like an Omegan purr. Lipton could feel Dick’s thumb tucked behind his own ear and fingers closed protectively over his nape. He was starting to slip away again, warm and swaddled in the scent of his Alphas.

 

He swore he heard Dick call Ron _good boy_ and an answering sugar-sweet noise in return but that might’ve just been part of his dreams.

 

Once Lipton was fast asleep, Ron finally dared to voice his fears.

 

“I did what I could but they needed a real leader.” Ron hid his face in the man’s neck. “They needed _you_.”

 

Dick gentled the man’s head up so he could look into his eyes. “And now they have you.”

 

Ron made a tender noise as their lips slid into a kiss. Dick thumbed under the Alpha’s jaw and held his nape just like he did Lipton’s own.

 

“You’ll be my mate soon enough,” Dick rumbled against his lips, seeing the hunger for the title in Ron’s eyes. “You stand in for me. You take care of our boys.”

 

“I will,” Ron swore fiercely without an ounce of hesitation. He’d give Dick his very soul if he asked for it.

 

Dick’s fingertips dug into the Alpha’s nape. “Protect our Omega. He’s done enough.”

  
Ron panted lightly from just how Dick was holding him. He felt an intimate heat between his thighs but he wasn’t hard. Those fingers tightened further and bore down on pressure points that made him go lax. He breathed out against Dick’s collar and pawed weakly at his chest. “I will, Alpha.”

 

“You know, if we weren’t so tired and Car was awake to watch, I’d let you ride my thigh,” Dick teased into the thick of his hair, grinning at the way the Alpha’s hips rolled against his side. “Open your pants and let you press against me. Rut just like that until you spilled.”

 

Ron outright whimpered and rubbed his face against his fatigues. His cheeks burned at the desperate sound but the way Dick’s thumb rubbed over his nape quelled his embarrassment.

 

“Lew would’ve said it better,” Dick said, stifling a yawn. “He wanted to come but someone needed to fend off Sink.”

 

“I want him here,” Ron complained. He couldn’t open his eyes anymore but he still managed to pull off that classic, disapproving Speirs drawl that made so many of the pack strive to do better. “Carwood misses him.”

 

“Lew misses him, badly.” Dick found a knot of tension just below the collar of Ron’s shirt and he rubbed into it, working slowly as they both started to nod off. “We miss you both.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

 **_The Next Morning_ ** **_  
_ ** _Upper Floor of Battalion CP_

 

Nixon was the one to deliver the bad news. They wouldn’t be going back to Mourmelon. There would be no rest. They would be heading on to Haguenau to arm the side of some river. He got Dick, Ron, and even Lipton in a room alone with a lock and gave it as gently as he could.

 

Dick braced his hands on the table and looked at the sprawl of maps. He let out a loud breath like a settling train as he tried to control his flare of anger and frustration. It wouldn’t do anyone any good if he rebelled against orders. If Second Battalion was going to get sent back into combat, so be it, but he would make sure his men were well resupplied.

 

Lipton looked positively devastated and his whine caught his mates’ attention. He shared a long look with Ron and the Alpha just sighed, hand rubbing over the back of his neck as he tried not to let his own resentment show.

 

“What? What’d I miss?” Nixon questioned.

 

Dick cleared the protests out of his throat and tried to think of something encouraging to say. “Fellas, I know this isn’t exactly a morale booster, but-”

 

“We were going to bond,” Ron blurted out in that sudden, almost-dumb way he hated when he couldn’t figure out the etiquette of a situation. His ears burned and he ran a mortified hand over his face. He winced as his words hung heavy in the air. “I mean, I was going to ask if...not just Carwood, all of us, but…”

 

Hope flashed bright in Nixon’s eyes, relief and love sparking, before he utterly deflated. “Shit.”

 

Dick let out a mournful whine that was in sharp juxtaposition to the way his hands smacked down on the table. He pushed away from it and turned away as he tried to clamp down another, more potent surge of anger. He rarely lost his composure and his mates were surprised to see him looking so furious. He’d barely managed to hold it together when he just thought his pack was getting the short end of the stick again but now _this_.

 

Dick prowled to the window, arms crossed tight over his chest as he tried to push down the ire. He was afraid what would come out if he opened his mouth. Behind him, Lipton moved to come to his side, but Ron stopped him with a light tough. A silent conversation passed between them before Ron stepped up. He walked up behind Dick and laid his forehead on the man’s shoulder blade, arm winding around his waist. Ron started to rumble to try and soothe the man but it cut off into a surprised grunt when Dick turned around and swept him into his arms with a swift kiss. The whine that escaped Ron was beautiful and it made Dick want to pin him against the window for something more filthy.

 

“We could’ve had a whole week to spoil you,” Dick groused, nipping the Alpha’s lip almost in punishment for something he had no control over. The hard turn of his mouth softened and he brushed their noses. “Ron, you really do want this? You’ve thought it all through? Don’t think we’re rushing you. We only want you if you’re ready. This isn’t something to take lightly.”

 

Ron felt a bold flare and grinned at the other Alpha, all fang. “Don’t you want me now?”

 

“God yes,” Dick puffed hotly, eyes raking over him. He dipped his head for another kiss but paused when Nixon cleared his throat.

 

“Don’t I get a say in all this?” Nixon demanded. “What if _I’m_ not ready, huh?”

 

Nixon lost face when Ron turned to look at him with such vulnerable, wide eyes and worried expression. It was one of those painful moments where Nixon was reminded beneath the soldier and Alpha bravado there was a man who was offering his heart up on a plate to three full bonded who could have easily used him and crushed it. Ron was risking everything for this. If their relationship came out at this point with Ron being the only one without a bond to fall back on _he_ would be the one to take the full brunt of Regiment’s wrath.

 

He’d be transferred, demoted, _worse_ even.

 

Nixon held out his hands and made a grabbing motion at the Alpha. Ron puffed in indignant relief and rolled his eyes but he started toward the other Alpha. “Christ, of course I’m ready. Come here, Sparky.”

 

“Stop calling me-” Ron growled as he was grabbed by the jacket and yanked in hard. He stumbled gracelessly and their mouths smashed together, all fangs and insistent tongue. It was firm and much too hard but so very like them. Nixon grabbed a handful of the Alpha’s ass and closed that last distance between them to roll their hips.

 

“Been ready to warm your bed since Toccoa, been ready to take your bite since Bastogne,” Nixon confessed, fangs itching to bite at Ron’s mouth. He could smell Dick and Lipton all over the Alpha and he wanted to lick on his own scent. “I’ve been with a lot of people, fellas, a hell of a lot-”

 

“That is not nearly as romantic out loud as I’m sure it was in your head,” Lipton cut in with a pursed, disapproving look.

 

“-and I’ve never felt anything half as good as this,” Nixon finished, shooting the Omega a cocky grin. Lipton chuffed but he couldn’t argue that his heart didn’t flutter. Nixon turned his attention back to the Alpha that was staring at his mouth and he thumbed under that strong, stubbled jaw. “Haven’t even had you inside me and already I want to wear your mark. How fucked up is that?”

 

Ron’s breath came out in a shudder as he fought to keep his composure. There was something wild swimming in his eyes. “Lewis-”

 

“Haven’t even had a chance to to try out your knot and I’m already thinking of rings and a house in the country,” Nixon purred, thumbing over the man’s bottom lip. “How much more in love could I get?” He cocked his head and canted his hips enticingly. “Unless you’d like me to prove it a little more? Maybe get down on my knees in front of the men and lick your knot? Stage something real nice for some of the other officers to walk in on, like you fucking my mouth or taking me right over this desk.”

 

He could hear Lipton’s breath catch and Dick’s warning growl but all Nixon focused on was the way Ron’s pupils blew, ink swallowing up hazel.

 

“I bet Peacock would jerk off for months thinking about the noises I made while you make me take your fat knot. Wanna’ put money-”

 

Ron buried his face in Nixon’s throat with a snarl and buried his fangs in his throat just like he’d been craving to do since Bastogne. The soft flesh felt good between his teeth, against his tongue, and he seized his tapered waist between his hands in an ironclad hold. Nixon moaned shamelessly at the sharp zing of _pleasurepain_ and arched into the Alpha. He leaned back and braced his hands on the table’s edge, knees quaking and threatening to give as all his blood rushed straight to his cock.

 

“Fuck,” Nixon panted, lips torn between curled around another moan and smiling like a fool. “They’re gonna’ see that, Ron. _Fuck_ , they’re going to see what you did to me.”

 

Ron wasn’t sure what came over him but the the deep, gravel growl that left him was almost inhuman. He wrapped a hand under Nixon’s thigh and the other in his jacket and hauled him up off his feet. A yelp ripped out of Nixon as he was slammed on the table, maps scattering and head knocking off the polished wood with a dull thud. Ron forced his way between the Alpha’s legs, fingers clawing at his inner thighs as his lip drew back. His fangs ached to be buried in ivory flesh again and he was moments from ripping open Nixon’s pants to get at his full hips.

 

“Ron!” Dick snapped. He was flustered but his protective instincts welled up at the sound of his mate’s head smacking so hard on the table. Ron stopped cold and lifted his hands, blinking hard as he reined in those primal instincts. The images Nixon had conjured had stirred him up and he was already too close to the edge with how he’d been denied his future mates.

 

“God, no, don’t stop him,” Nixon whined, parting his legs further and reaching up to curl his fingers along the other side of the table edge. “Fuck, this is good.” Ron forced himself to step back and the Alpha whimpered, arching those tempting hips up again. “No, Ron, don’t fucking listen to him. Come back.”

 

“Christ, Lewis,” Ron gritted out as he fisted the man’s suspenders and dragged him back up. Nixon went to his feet with a protesting groan but shut up when he got a kiss. It was achingly chaste compared to the bite on his throat but he was hungry for anything. He got a nip for his trouble and he loved how the heat stayed in the other Alpha’s eyes. “You’re sinful.”

 

Nixon shrugged, tilting his head to show off the mark. “I try.”

 

Ron made another rough little noise, not quite a growl, and ducked his head to lick at the red mark on the man’s throat. Nixon hummed and cupped the back of his head encouragingly as the man’s hot tongue traced the faint ridges his teeth had left behind. Nixon chuckled and pet through the dark hair as he caught sight of their Omega. LIpton was blushing a lovely shade of red and had a hand over his mouth. There was a new bulge in his uniform, in all their uniforms, but they knew it wasn’t the best time.

 

The other Easy lieutenants were just down the hall waiting on them.

 

Ron fisted a hand in the Alpha’s shirt and took slow, measured breaths to try and calm his racing heart. It usually didn’t take much to put his infamous control back in place but the smell of musk and need in the room was going right to his cock. “Damn you and that mouth.”

 

“You love my mouth,” Nixon teased, enjoying the new ache in his throat that made up for the faint throb on the back of his head. “And look at our Alpha.”

 

Ron eagerly turned and drank in the dark-eyed, slack jawed picture Dick made. He seemed ready to pounce but the way his fists were clenched told them that the moment would have to end. They really were surrounded on all sides. They’d be caught before they ever really got started.

 

“Dick, did you see that strength? Hot damn,” Nixon whoofed, giving Ron a playful push. “Control yourself, ‘ya animal.”

 

Ron flustered fumble was consolation enough for not heading back to safe territory “Hey! You started it!”

 

“And _who_ tried to finish it?”

 

“Boys,” Lipton chuckled, still breathless and red.

 

Nixon made a show of huffing and reluctant shuffling but he nabbed Ron by his belt and pulled him back. They met in a much more gentle kiss and somehow it was just as nice.

 

“Well,” Dick started, memorizing the slip-slide of the Alphas mouths. “Still. We’re glad you’re ready and we want to bond with you, Ron. There’s just no reason to rush anything.”

 

“Yeah, slow is good,” Nixon drawled against Ron’s mouth, watching him through the fan of his lashes. “This is real nice.”

 

“Would’ve been nicer in France,” Lipton grumbled.

 

“Better food at least,” Dick commented, eyes trained on the way Nixon’s fingers found Ron’s and laced together. Ron’s thumb rubbed over the back of the other’s hand and he found it quite adorable. Lipton walked over and pressed against his mate, joining him in watching the romantic little show. “Don’t worry, Car. It’ll work out.”

 

Lipton rested his cheek against him. “Just wish we had some privacy. I miss rooms with solid walls. And beds big enough for all of us.”

 

Dick laid a hand along his nape and his thumb danced between the silver bond bites on the back of his throat. “We’ll get there, sweetheart. Just have to white knuckle it for a little longer.”

 

They had each other and that would have to be enough for now.

 

o0o

 

Nixon spent the next two days with his scarf tucked strategically around his throat. When he could manage it, he’d pull apart the folds and flash the ruddy love mark at his mates with a wink just to see them blush and stumble. Ron’s smug little grins did nothing to ease their ache for each other.

 

* * *

 

  
  
*****My David. My darling. I never told you.**


	16. The Last Patrol I

 

**I’m fucking with the timeline here, adding two and a half months between Foy and Haguenau. Again, thank you guys for such support!!**

 

* * *

 

They were on their way to Haguenau. Though Easy Company was tried they were also true paratroopers. Some of them missed the rush and excitement of a jump. Most were just too tired to care.

 

As ordered, they all piled in the cold trucks, side by side, and pressed themselves together from knee to helmet. There was little combat time as they traveled through France so they took the small fractions of downtime to recover, to mourn and grieve with the pack that just seemed to be getting smaller.

 

The first place they stopped after Foy was well supplied and generous to the weary arrivals. Great heaping pots full of some unnameable meat and vegetable stew. It was thick and steaming hot and everything Easy needed. The boys scarfed it down by the bowl full. They’d been hungry for months and getting real subsistence quickly put the color back in their cheeks. Smiles started popping up like daisies and it did Lipton’s heart good. He knew how much they needed the meal and the morale boost.

 

Roe had gone among the pack and made sure that every man had a second bowl before Babe convinced him to sit down for his first. Roe ended up eating more than any of them and curled up in the corner on Babe’s lap for a much needed cat nap.

 

Lipton double checked that his men were settled in and eating hardy before he finally got his first bowl. It smelled good but the first bite had him making a face. It tasted worse than plain - it was gummy and sour in the back of his throat. It was hot and he knew he needed to eat but even forcing down a few spoonfuls had him gagging. He coughed into his hand and passed it off to one of the replacements who looked too skinny for his liking. He just couldn’t choke it down.

 

Luz passed by him in his quest for seconds and slowed to eye him. “What’s your problem, Lip? This stuff is damn ambrosia compared to what we’ve been scarfing down.”

  
  
“Ambrosia?” Lipton repeated with an attempt at a smile, voice thin as the cough stuck in his throat. “Are you trying to make up for David being gone?”

 

“Someone’s gotta’ spit out million dollar words,” Luz joked but his heart wasn’t in it as he saw the strain in his first sergeant. “You okay?”

 

“Something in my throat,” Lipton brushed off. He took out his canteen and took a long swallow before he cleared his throat. “I’m fine.”

 

They could both hear the rasp in his voice.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Luz was sure his insomnia was coming from spending weeks stuffed in the frozen ground. The only times he’d been able to truly sleep were when he was pressed up against Joe. He’d stolen as many of those moments as he’d been able to and when Joe had to leave, when he got hurt…

 

Luz groaned and dug his palms into his eyes to wipe away the image. The night was quiet and he was in a room full of sleeping troopers. _Pack_. Men he didn’t want to wake up with his problems. He couldn’t take anymore of their pitying words or sympathetic words. He’d received a lifetime’s worth after Joe had been pulled off the line. The Alpha had written to him with the faintest of his scent attached but it wasn’t enough.

 

He’d done everything he could think of to exhaust himself. Choosing to march instead of catching rides, filling his belly to the brim, staying up all hours to gamble and make the guys laugh - but the end result was the same. He couldn’t sleep. When he did his head swam with nightmares of torn flesh and flash bangs. He could see Joe’s face pulled in agony, the filthy snow, the white of his teeth bared in a howl, the man’s scent soured with pain and fear.

 

He woke up every time with the taste of Alpha blood on his tongue.

 

Luz dug his fangs into his hand to stifle a whimper as he couldn’t feel the pull of their bond. It had fallen quiet with their distance and he sickly wondered if he would live long enough to feel it rouse again.

  
o0o0o0o

 

While they went through a lot of towns on the way to Haguenau, they usually ended up with the misfortune of sleeping in barns or outside once again. It was met without complaint though; anything was better than ankle deep in snow or stuck in a foxhole.

 

Lipton kept up a brave front but he was starting to feel something coming on. A cough stayed with him and got worse as the days went on. He was plagued with headaches and went through flashes of hot and cold in such quick succession that it left him clammy. There was a pain in his chest that started out as the faintest seed of ache but grew harsher as time went on. He could feel it like a spark when he coughed. The simple act of climbing stairs was starting to turn into a challenge and he didn’t know why. His appetite was shot but he forced himself to keep eating whatever was put in front of him. Luz was catching onto him, Jackson too. The Omegas were hovering despite his reassurances.

 

So was Ron. The new captain was busy, all his mates were, but Lipton could feel their eyes lingering on him. Following his hesitant steps, watching him whenever he had to catch his breath or rest against a wall. And Roe was a damn bloodhound. He kept pushing food and water onto him with that terrifying _look_ and Lipton accepted it all, forced it down, but it was getting more difficult.

 

Then there came a cough that shook him so bad one night he hacked up bloody mucus.

 

“Damn it,” Lipton muttered to himself as he stared down at the blood in the snowy grass. It felt he’d torn open a wound in his chest that was too deep to rub the ache from. He could taste the copper on his teeth and the bitter tang of sickness. It was nothing good. The hair on his nape stood up and he raised his head to see Liebgott watching him. Those sharp eyes missed nothing. “Goddamn it.”

 

Lipton didn’t know what happened between Ron and Liebgott but the young Alpha had become the captain’s personal wolf pup. Liebgott was the first to enforce the new CO’s commands and the one who stood up for Winters being their Pack Alpha when doubts were whispered. He seemed to always be there to remind the pack that Speirs was their Secondary Pack Alpha now, words straight from Winters’ own mouth, and had even snapped at several replacements who dared to question Nixon. Lipton wasn’t sure if it had been the cleared bitterness between him and Web or if Ron had talked to Liebgott, but the young Alpha had really warmed up to the pack and seemed to have straightened up his act. He was still a smart aleck and sharp tongued but seeing him brush shoulders with Ron or help Jackson fix his sights was heartwarming. _That_ was the kind of Alpha he wanted Web to take on as a mate.

 

But times like this when he was trying to hide something from his own mates were not the ideal moments for Liebgott’s new protective streak.

 

o0o

 

“Alpha?” Liebgott called as he quickly took the last few steps up to the room he knew Speirs was occupying while they were in the town. He didn’t pay much attention to anything other than the smell of the man he’d been tracking down and barged in without so much as a knock. His boots thunked in a dead stop. “ _Oh_.”

 

Speirs and Nixon ripped away from each other but he’d seen it. Nixon had been pressed up tight against the wall with his throat so eagerly bared to the other captain who’d been suckling at a bite mark that was now hastily being covered up. He’d seen Nixon’s hands under Speirs’ shirt no matter how fast the captain was retucking it. Their mouths were still puffy from harsh kisses and the room stank of Alpha arousal. There was no mistaking just what was going on.

 

“Alphas,” Liebgott greeted, correcting himself as he walked backward out the door and closed the door over to give them some privacy. He turned his head away so they couldn’t see his smirk through the crack in the door. “I have something you want to hear.”

 

He heard a thump that suspiciously sounded like Captain Nixon’s head hitting the wall in frustration. Then a muffled curse.

 

“Yes, Liebgott?” Speirs prompted impatiently.

 

Liebgott wondered how difficult it was trying to sound intimidating with a stiff prick.

 

“It’s our First Sergeant, sirs.”

 

Liebgott jerked when the door was whipped open. The earnest worry on Nixon’s face startled the Alpha to back up a few steps. “What happened?”

 

“I think he’s sick, sir,” Liebgott admitted.

 

Speirs muscled his way past the other captain and snagged Liebgott by the suspender. “Get in here. Tell me everything.”

 

o0o

 

“I’ll tell you again and again if I need to. I’m _fine_ ,” Lipton insisted as he headed to the building where Easy CP was set up. Nixon was already there and his other mates should’ve been there too but they were too busy chasing his heels. He turned and shot them both a stern look. “Do you plan to follow me all day?”

 

Dick’s eyes scanned his face and he quickly turned back around. “You’re pale.”

 

“Well it’s not exactly sunny out here,” Lipton dodged as he passed a few of the Easy men, nodding to them. He spotted Liebgott among them and quickly bumped their shoulders with a glare. He hissed _‘snitch’_ too quietly for his mates to hear but the young Alpha only shrugged at him. Lipton tried to hurry but his chest had been bothering him since he’d woken up. He swallowed down a cough and tried to keep ahead of the Alphas but they were closing in. “I’m fine, fellas, really.”

 

“You sound rough,” Ron pointed out bluntly.

 

“Thanks,” Lipton snapped as he went through the open doorway, taking off his helmet. There was a high staircase to take and he steeled himself.

 

“The whole pack is talking about how they think you’re catching something,” Dick pressed.

 

“Don’t you mean Lieb is?” Lipton shot back with a pointed look at Ron. “I don’t appreciate getting saddled with a guard dog.”

 

“He’s concerned,” Ron stressed.  

 

“Maybe you just need to take it easy,” Dick suggested, wincing at how stupid he sounded. “You’re a great first sergeant-”

 

“You bet your ass I am,” Lipton grumbled as he put his hand on the railing and braced himself for the climb. His lungs were already burning and he hadn’t even started yet. But his Alphas were watching, waiting, and he needed to be convincing.

 

“You can afford to lay low for at least a few days,” Ron argued, letting Dick go first before they followed the Omega up the stairs. “Grant and Martin can pick up any slack.”

 

“And what? Your lieutenants will actually do their jobs, sir?” Lipton snarked, tongue feeling looser as his chest got tighter. “Ever since Harry left-” His knuckles went white on the banister as a cough started to swell up into his lungs. “There’s too much to do. There’s still inventory, individual and otherwise, and the paperwork for the fresh supplies we’ll receive in Haguenau. The replacements need their skills checked and then they need to be sorted into their new squads as they arrive. There’s also still all the requests to be taken with the sergeants.”

  
  
“Don’t you think we can delegate those tasks a little better?” Dick asked, shooting Ron a glare. Ron held up his palms in surrender. “And I’m sure you took all this responsibility onto yourself, Carwood? Without permission from your CO?”

 

“Ron’s busy,” Lipton grunted, keeping his voice low since the other officers were only upstairs and down the hall. “And if I don’t do it, no one else will. They think these things just _happen_ but-”

 

A wave of dizziness washed over him and his gloved fingers slipped on the railing. He started coughing. It went on and on until he realized he couldn’t stop. His lungs felt like they were turning inside out and he hunched over. His vision started to tunnel as he couldn’t catch a breath and what of the world he could see swam heavily into a blur.

 

Between one wheeze and the next he swore he passed out. Just for a moment.

 

Despite their Omega’s bulk and muscle, Dick caught him easily when he collapsed. Dick’s back hit the wall and he slid to sit on the steps, cradling Lipton in his lap to keep him from tumbling down the steps. His helmet went rolling and barely missed Ron’s foot as he hurried to kneel beside them. Lipton’s forehead was beaded with sweat and his chest was stuttering in a weak, sputtering cough.

 

“Alpha,” he whispered weakly, trying and failing to open his eyes as the light became too much.

 

Dick tucked his head against his chest. “It’s going to be okay, sweetheart. We’ll get you fixed up. _Ron_.”

 

Ron’s head shot up, worry etched heavy across his face.

 

“Get Doc. Now.”

 

o0o

 

Nixon blew off the officer meeting and told them he would meet up with them later so he could go with Dick and Ron to get their Omega checked out. They shut Lipton up in a room with a bed, with Skinny to guard the door, before Roe led the three Alphas away to tell them the truth.

 

“Looks like the start of pneumonia,” Eugene informed them with a concerned, pinched brow.

 

“How?” Dick demanded, hand maybe too heavy between the medic’s shoulders.

 

“Coulda’ been anything, sir,” Eugene tisked sharply, scolding himself as he looked back on Lipton’s behavior and saw the signs.

 

“What do we need to do?” Ron asked, eyes trained on the floor. It seemed they were all feeling their share of the blame for letting it go on this long.

 

“He needs rest and plenty of water,” Eugene began, biting the side of his lip. “Sir, I’m afraid if…” He trailed off. “Alphas, I’m sorry.”

 

That struck Dick deep in the gut. He wrapped his arm around the Omega’s shoulders and pressed him close. Eugene turned and briefly pressed his nose to the Alpha’s jaw. That worried them all. Eugene only got this quiet and Omegan when he was truly worried.

 

“What is it, Doc?” Nixon asked, eyes darting towards the stairs over and over as he fought his instinct to go to his mate’s side.

 

“He needs to be careful,” Eugene stated, hating to give the Alphas this news. “If he slips into a fever I don’t know if I’ll be able to pull him out of it. Not under these conditions. This cold, sir, it could kill him.”

 

“Christ,” Nixon puffed out, looking to Ron. The Alpha had his fists clenched and his jaw set tight.

 

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Ron swore, uncurling his fingers to reach out and take Nixon’s wrist. He thumbed over his pulse point and looked to Dick. “The pack will. Nothing’s going to happen to Carwood.”

 

Eugene nodded. “I know I sure will.”

 

Dick patted the medic’s back and idly bussed a kiss across his temple. “We trust you, Doc.”

 

“I’ll do everything I can.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

As the grounded paratrooper caravan moved from place to place, Lipton found himself coddled. He fought it tooth and nail at first. He did everything he could to stay on his feet and keep the news of his illness from the pack but even those who hadn’t heard could tell as time went on. He tried to take care of his men but eventually started to sputter out. The pack rallied around him the second they saw him stumbling and he was both annoyed and grateful.

 

Lipton’s canteen never emptied no matter how much he insisted he was fine. He got second helpings of food even when it was sparse going around. He was shoved into the few jeeps and trucks when they moved. As Radio OP, Luz was supposed to stick by Ron, but more often than not the Omega was at Lipton’s side.

 

Lipton seemed to have developed his own little solar system. Jackson, Eugene, Babe, Liebgott - they all hovered around him, circling like planets. The whole pack did.

 

The frustration mounted in his stronger moments. He snapped at the Alphas to get away from him, to stop trying to help him into jeeps or up stairs when he was perfectly capable.

 

“I’m not your Omega!” Lipton growled as he smacked Alley’s outstretched hand away, refusing to be helped up into the truck where Roe was waiting. “I’m your Goddamn sergeant! Now get these men _moving_.”

 

Talbert was the most annoying because the Alpha had those damn puppy eyes and yelling at him only made him look whipped. It hurt Lipton to see his boys flinch away from him so he always gave in and let them fuss over him if they wanted. Though not as often as they wanted and it was getting on his nerves to be swaddled when he had duties to do.

 

“Captain Speirs said not to run errands,” Liebgott bitched as he and Bull followed Lipton to the shack that holding up as Battalion CP. The Omega’s steps were slowed from his usual pace and his chest was starting to rattle when he breathed. “That’s why he gave you Bull for the day, yeah?”

 

“So are you getting a collar and leash anytime soon or?” Lipton snarked, shooting the Alpha a nasty look over his shoulder.

 

Liebgott shrugged a shoulder and shot him a grin. “Dunno’, Sarge. When you gettin’ yours?”

 

“Stuff it.” Lipton stumbled and grit his teeth, continuing on stubbornly. Liebgott winced as he heard the Omega’s rough breath and quickened his feet. “Get off my ass, boys.”

 

“Sarge, come on. We can run your damn papers and take stock and shit. For fuck’s sake, ain’t like we’ve never seen an order form be-”

 

A cough seized Lipton. He didn’t realize how heavy it was and kept moving but when it wracked his whole frame he stumbled forward and fell. The gravel cut his palms as he braced himself and dug sharply into his knees.

 

“Christ, Ma!” Liebgott snapped as he slung back his rifle and slid down beside him. Lipton’s head was bowed but he could see the angry flush across his jaw as the cough tried to dislodge his damn lungs. Liebgott handed over his canteen and gave Bull a nod. The water didn’t help much with a round this bad but it was the very least he could do.

 

They waited until the cough faded and Lipton nearly dropped face first into the road. Every fit sapped all his strength and his arms wobbled as he tried to keep him eating the gravel. When he picked up his head, Bull was down on a knee in front of him with his back presented. Liebgott gave a pointed nod with an expectant stare.

 

“Hard way,” the Alpha sing-songed.

 

“I liked you better when you were a piece of shit,” Lipton lied, trying not to gag on the taste of his own bile. But he took Liebgott’s arm and climbed onto Bull’s back. The Beta was strong and solid beneath him, all smoke and soft summer breeze under his nose as his head fell on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around his neck and tried to hold on but even he could admit the only thing that kept him up was Bull’s arms hooked under his legs.

 

“Sorry ‘bout this, Bull,” Lipton murmured into the Beta’s collar, already on the verge of falling asleep out of sheer exhaustion.

 

“Don’t mind at all,” Bull promised. “You don’t weigh nothin’. No fightin’ this time or I’ll drop you right on your ass.”

 

Lipton nuzzled at the Beta’s hair with a snuff. “You wouldn’t drop me.”

 

“Well alright,” Bull drawled playfully, hefting him up more comfortably before he started walking. “You got me there.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

The little rundown, abandoned town they stopped in had little to give. It took some searching but Dick finally found the least drafty room to set Lipton up in. They would stay the night to rest from an almost two day march and get what food they could whip together. The few houses that were standing got filled up quick along with the barn on the outskirts of town. There was no bed for the Omega but they’d managed a couch to make him lay on.

 

“It’ll get you to sleep real fast, kitten,” Nixon promised as he held out his flask, the other hand threaded into his mate’s hair to cradle his head. Lipton had his army blanket draped over him and an old throw pillow to use but he was lucky with resources so scarce.

 

“I hate being drunk.” Lipton didn’t whine but it was close. He turned his head and covered his mouth as another cough shook him. It was brief but enough to make him slump into the couch. Nixon hated the dark smudges beneath his mate’s eyes and the haggard edge to his breaths. It pained him to see Lipton like this but the Omega refused to get shipped off to a hospital. He was exhausted. The cough didn’t let him sleep.

 

“For me, baby,” Nixon murmured encouragingly as he tipped the flask up further. Lipton sluggishly turned his head back and let the Alpha guide his head up. “It’ll help.”

 

There was trust in Lipton’s eyes and for some reason it made his heart ache more. He put the flask to the Omega’s lips who took down grateful little swallows. It burned and he tried to pull back but Nixon rumbled encouragingly.

 

“Ah, ah, Car, just a little more.”

 

Lipton hissed as the flask finally retreated. He was dizzy at the best of times but everything went a little blurry at the edges. He so rarely drank and it went straight to his head. Nixon laid the Omega’s head down on the threadbare pillow and shifted the blanket around to cover most of him. He pulled a second off the back of the couch and his own blanket, doubling them over Lipton’s chest. He carded fingers through his mate’s hair and admired the scar on his cheek, the specks of healing wound beside it like a morbid constellation.

 

“That’s it, kitten, just relax,” Nixon crooned.

 

“Cold,” Lipton whispered with a shameful wince.

 

“I know,” Nixon soothed. “Doc’s making you some tea right now. Nice and hot.”

 

In the other room, Dick pulled Ron to the side with a tense jaw. “Sink is on us about spending so much time with Easy. Maybe he suspects.” He bit his lip, torn. “We can’t stick around as much we want.”

 

Ron took the man’s hand and laced their fingers tight. “Alpha.”

 

Dick nearly startled at the title. It was still so striking to hear from Ron’s stern mouth.

 

“I’ll take care of him,” Ron promised. “Me and the boys. He knows that if you could be here, you would.”

 

“You’re already doing so much,” Dick sighed mournfully.

 

“So are you,” Ron reminded. “We all are.” In the privacy of the room, he pressed their mouths in a chaste kiss. “I’ll keep him alive.”

 

Dick rumbled in relief and brushed their noses. He felt such a swell of gratitude for Ron and he wasn’t sure how to put it into words. He peppered kisses over the other Alpha’s strong jaw and worked his way to the hidden gland beneath his jaw, grazing his fangs against it to get a fresh burst of scent. He laved at the rough spot and Ron’s hand curled tight in his jacket. He could feel the man’s quiet, pleased sigh under his lips. He pressed a warm, open mouth kiss against the Alpha’s pulse.

 

To Ron it felt like praise and he melted beneath it. He’d do anything for his future mates and he was more than ready to take care of them. Especially his Omega.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Taking care of Lipton was harder than it looked. The man was sneaky when he wanted to be. It was a new part of him Ron was seeing - the bull-headed, crafty side that would fake a nap to try and pull one past him. But Ron had always been a fast learner.

 

“ _Lieutenant Lipton!_ ”

 

Lipton grit his teeth as he head the title snapped through Alpha fangs from across the courtyard. He’d been so _close_. No one used the unofficial rank yet besides the very one he’d been trying to avoid getting spotted by. He liked it at first, it made him feel like there was something special and private between them when it was only Ron using the rank, but now it felt a bit like his mom calling him ‘Clifford’. He turned and saw Ron standing in the doorway of the building they were occupying. A lot of the furniture was run down but there was one couch that he’d been ordered to stay on. The Alpha’s eyes were full of fury but his expression was carefully stony.

 

Ron simply pointed at him and then back into the house.

 

“Goddamn it,” Lipton grumbled before hefting himself back to CP.

 

An hour later some of the boys had gotten together outside CP for an impromptu game of cards. They had most of a deck, a few new cartons of smokes to bet, and time to kill. McClung, Grant, Babe, Janovec, Popeye, and Luz as the ringleader. Babe was a couple packs in the hole when Lipton tried another escape.

 

“There he goes again,” Luz griped around his cigarette, dealing out the next round.  


  
“He’s real eager to oversee Supply, ain’t he?” Popeye asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“He wants to make sure we all have what we need,” Babe insisted. “That’s what a good mom does.”

 

“Ain’t we lucky,” Grant drawled. He pointed at the open door of CP where a shadow passed. “And here comes Papa now.”

 

“Three, two…” Luz trailed off expectantly.

 

Speirs’ growl swept through the courtyard before the thud of his boots in the gravel and snow. Lipton didn’t make it far at all before the Alpha snagged him around the waist and jerked him backward. They all watched sympathetically as the Omega snapped that he was okay, to let go of him, but Speirs was not easily deterred. The Alpha grabbed Lipton by the back of the knee and splayed the other hand between his shoulders and the sergeant looked horrified. He was going to sweep him up bridal style.

 

“You want me to carry you, Lieutenant?” Speirs demanded. The Easy men knew that stalwart tone well. It meant the CO was going to get his way and he was ready to white knuckle it to the very end no matter what protests came. “I’ll carry you _right_ back to that couch.”

  
  
“Christ, Ron!” they heard Lipton whine before the Omega realized they weren’t alone in the small courtyard. Lipton blushed and pushed the CO away. “Okay, sir, _fine_. I’m going back.”

 

Speirs narrowed his eyes at the man before deciding he was serious and stepping back. “Go. _Now_.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“And there he goes,” Luz sighed affectionately as Lipton headed back to the CP. “Christ. Don’t know what we’re going to do with him.”

 

“He’s gonna’ run the CO ragged,” McClung pointed out. They could all see the tightness around Speirs’ eyes and the way he was on high alert even out of combat.

 

“If anyone can handle Lip, it’s Speirs.” Luz picked up his hand and tried not to let his smile twitch.

 

Grant caught the twinkle in the Omega’s eyes and folded his hand. “Hopefully Lip gets better before the CO goes crazy chasing after him.”

 

“Spoilsport,” Luz griped. “Don’t worry about Speirs, alright? He’s made of tough stuff. ‘Sides, he’s got the other Alphas watching him too.”

 

“Yeah?” Janovec prompted curiously.

 

Luz shot him a quick glare. “ _Yeah_.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

They were on a brief break from the march to get hot food.

 

Lipton was sulking in his makeshift jail. He’d been put with the meager supplies they’d be sent and he knew it was Ron’s way of supplicating him. If he traveled with the crates he could go through them and take stock if he so chose to. The bastard probably knew he was too tired to go through the effort and had spent most of the trip stealing naps and shivering against the siding.

 

He spotted Liebgott approaching with a full mug and sighed. The young Alpha had been circling him like wounded prey, stalking his shadow, and reporting back to Ron when he tried to overdo himself. He was glad that he and Ron had developed a friendship and found camaraderie in one another but it was starting to feel like having _four_ mates and he was getting antsy. Or he would’ve been if he hadn’t been so bone tired.

 

“I don’t need coddling, Lieb.”

 

“CO’s orders that you get as much rest and water as possible,” Liebgott rattled off. “Gotta’ follow orders, Sarge.” He passed the stew to Lipton and the Omega scowled at the smell of it.

 

Lipton had choked down a few spoonfuls when he realized the Alpha was standing there with a strange expression on his face. “You’re not going to watch me eat it all, are you?”

 

“Sir, I was just, uh,” Liebgott fumbled, giving up and just puffing out the Omega’s name. “ _Lip_.”

 

He frowned down at the Alpha. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Have you...have you heard from David?” Liebgott’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet, hesitant.

 

There was suddenly a new lump in Lipton’s throat. “No, nothing.”

 

“I talked to Captain Nix, he and Web get along real well,” Liebgott said almost idly, musing. “Said the last he heard he’s laid up in a pretty good aid station. No permanent damage.”

 

Lipton sucked his teeth as something bitter stung the back of his throat. “Captain Nixon is so busy lately I’m surprised he has time to stand around and gossip.” He snapped his mouth shut with an audible clack. He hated how he sounded, how the illness had destroyed his usual filter. He missed his mates so ardently. His dreams were filled with them and yet he couldn’t steal more than moments with them. He was grateful that the pack was doing what it could to take care of him but in his low moments he just ached for the care to come from his mates.

 

He knew he was being both selfish and reasonable all at once. Lipton could feel the bonds like thrumming chords in his chest and he knew he was in their thoughts. Dick passed him notes through Ron, silly little romantic nothings and sweet half poems that reminded him of how much they loved him. Lipton _knew_ his mates were trying their best but there were responsibilities to be tended to. The army stood still for no man, bonded or not.

 

“I had to jump on a moving truck to catch him and had a two mile hike back to the rally point,” Liebgott scoffed. “Ain’t like it easy to catch your mates, sir.” There was a long pause, a silent apology. “I hope this keeps Web out of the rest of the war, Lip.”

 

“Me too,” Lipton admitted, head tilting back against the truck. “I want him back here with us but I want him home and safe more. I want him back to school, Joe.” He rubbed a hand over his weary eyes. “I don’t want this to be his whole life.”

 

“Don’t you worry about Web,” Joe chuckled. “You couldn’t keep him out of the books if you tried. It’s not like they got his writing arm, either. I bet you, right now, he’s got his left all slung up and scribbling away pages and pages of shit poetry about getting hit.”

 

“Hey now! David writes great poetry,” Lip defended, though despite his cough his chest felt lighter. Liebgott wasn’t exactly the most cuddly Alpha but Lipton could appreciate the effort to cheer him up. “Have you read any of it?”

 

He’d never seen Liebgott look _bashful_ before but there was no other word for the hunched shoulders, the sheepish look. But there was something else there - disappointment. He winced like he’d been stung. “No, I...I never asked.” He scowled to himself, boot rubbing deep into the gravel. “Too busy shoving my head up my own ass.”

 

“Well, next time you see him, _ask_ ,” Lipton insisted encouragingly. “That journal of his has a lot of good stuff in it. Though, uh, some of it he might not want to show you.”

 

Liebgott’s eyes shot back to him. There was a hint of jealousy there like he feared maybe those poems would hold another Alpha’s name. “Why?”

 

“Because there’s a lot of heartsick verses about a mysterious Alpha with a sharp tongue.”

 

Liebgott’s lips pursed in quiet guilt but eventually they turned into a smile. “Hey, maybe now there’s gonna’ be a lot of gushy romantic crap poems? Those sell real well.”

 

Lipton’s laugh turned into a hacking cough that had him hunched over himself and trembling. When it finally quieted down, Liebgott was up in the truck with him rubbing his back.

 

“Sorry, Lip,” he muttered.

 

“No, it’s good,” Lipton promised, patting his knee and clearing his throat. “I needed that, boy.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

The barn they found to house Easy wasn’t exactly big enough or well-insulated but it was all they could find in the middle of damn near nowhere. No one wanted to admit they were lost but they’d had to get off the roads or run the risk of combat as intel of roaming German squads came in.

 

Lipton ended up passed out in a dead sleep in one of the thicker piles of hay in the middle of the barn with Jackson curled up in his arms. They had started out just talking, thinking of Web and exchanging stories of home, but then Lipton had started shivering and his Omega boy had snuggled in close to help keep him warm. Both their blankets were pulled over them but it wasn’t enough for the shivering sergeant. Even in his sleep he struggled to fight off the deep chill.

 

When Ron got done setting up Easy outside, he finally found a few minutes to dig out his own army blanket and head to his future mate. He came upon the haystack and started to stretch his blanket over the two Omegas when he caught another scent. There was a third blanket unaccounted for that smelled like Beta, and the faintest traces of Talbert. He grabbed a corner and sniffed, brow pinching up. _Grant_.

 

Ron made sure the blankets were spread out to completely cover both Omegas before he went in search of the Beta sergeant. He found Grant just outside the barn doors smoking and staring up at the sky having a quiet moment to himself. A quiet moment that Ron interrupted by barking the man’s name. Grant didn’t drop his smoke but he stood at attention, chin up and eyes straight.

 

“Sir,” Grant greeted, looking a little pale like he knew what was going to happen.

 

“Did you give Lieutenant Lipton your blanket?” He was still the only one using the title but the Easy men knew well enough it was coming.

 

“Yes, sir,” Grant replied curtly.

 

Ron circled around to stand before the Beta, sizing him up. “At ease.”

 

Grant finally met his eyes, shoulders relaxing. “I wasn’t trying to scent mark him, sir. I know that…” His words faded as he seemed to mull over how to say it.

 

“What do you _know_ , Sergeant?” Ron bit out, daring the Beta to rise to the challenge. He was ready to go down fighting for his future mate if their relationship was called into question, Easy pack or not.

 

Grant wisely lowered his eyes and kept his voice neutral, quiet. “I wasn’t trying to pick a fight. I just wanted him warm.”

 

 _Oh._ Ron hadn’t quite expected those words or the level of sincerity in them. The righteous anger he’d stoked up sizzled out into befuddlement. Having a non-family pack was still new to him. Easy’s intimacies were a shock for most people but he’d arrogantly assumed he’d grown accustomed to them. In another company, in maybe a different pack, this would’ve been the sign of a challenge for competition. But he could see on Grant’s face that the Beta was just worried. The whole company was worried about their Pack Omega and Ron had known that, truly, but here he stood ready to deck a man for no good reason.

 

Ron had to remind himself of the lessons he’d bestowed upon Liebgott. Stop taking things personally, quell the rage to fuel the empathy, and to most importantly stomp down obsessive knothead jealousies. He stared down at his own hand and watched it clench and unfurl like a heartbeat, his fingertips ruddy past the cut off glove. They were rough hands, hands of a soldier, and he wondered briefly if he were the sort of man who could even _have_ a pack, let alone be some kind of Secondary Pack Alpha.

 

Grant startled when Ron patted his shoulder. The Beta stared at him, fear hitting his scent, but it faded as Ron let his hand linger. “Good. Thank you.”

 

“Um, thank you, sir,” Grant replied, still stunned. “He’s pack. I wanted to. If i could do more, I would.”

 

Ron scrubbed his palm through the side of the Beta’s hair to leave his scent behind and waited for the reaction. He was delightfully surprised when Grant visibly perked up, fear dissolving into relief. The man _smiled_ and Ron felt his lips twitch up, an almost-there smile, all that he could give in the moment.

 

o0o0o0o

 

_The Battered Bastards of Bastogne.'_

 

That’s what people were calling Easy Company at the hospital. David had tried his best to lay low and had succeeded in keeping from getting questioned to death. He’d read the papers as they came and his desperation grew to get back to his pack. He’d been content to wait and let his shoulder heal properly before returning but, then he’d woken up one morning to see a nurse holding a clipboard with his paperwork on it. She’d been doing rounds, asking about his pain level and checking the wound, but his eyes had never left the new little red stamp in the corner of his sheet.

 

David knew that stamp well. It meant when he was cleared he’d be sent to the replacement depot. He’d only been gone for two months and they were already trying to rip him away from his pack. He wasn’t going to let that happen.

 

o0o0o0o

 

**_Two Weeks Later_ **

 

Haguenau was a strange limbo of a place in David’s eyes. The snow fell and left the town in a half-remembered dream state of smoke and mud. The papers had said that the Germans were broken down and the war would be over but, this place seemed to be stuck in the middle. It was an ugly, muddled mix of tan and army green. Everything about Haguenau seemed...defeated, yet stubborn in the clench of the troopers jaws and the way the buildings still held. The Germans were right across the river, his driver had said, and that soon they would find out just what the Krauts were up to over there.

 

He hoped it wasn’t Easy who found that out.

 

“Thanks for the lift,” David called to his driver, flashing the Alpha a wink. The man grinned at him and told him to be careful before he drove off. David hauled his pack onto his right shoulder and winced at the strain it put on his left. He got his footing and prayed he didn’t rip his stitches or else the whole pack would smell his wound. But first he had to find them.

 

David peered into the first truck and gave a nod to Tab. He returned his smile but kept going. His pack looked rough and he wanted to go to them, truly, but his stomach was throbbing with each step. _Joe_. He could smell traces of him and their bond was twanging the closer he got. He needed to see his Liebling, it had been much too long.

 

“George!” David called when he saw the familiar face sitting at the end of the truck bench. He held out his hand to the trooper and followed the lazy roll of the truck easily. Luz did a doubletake at him and then broke into a grin. “You hear from Joe?”

 

“Asshole’s got nothing to do _but_ write me,” Luz griped playfully, fingers slipping down to rub at the other Omega’s pulse past his cuff. There was something strange on his face, something out of place among such drawn faces. Something dangerously close to happiness. “Christ, Web…”

 

“Those nurses not enough for him?” David teased, trying to ignore how his heart swelled with relief.

 

Luz tisked and took his hand back with a shrug. “You know Joe.”

 

“Tell him I said hi when you write back,” David said before he jogged up to the next truck, beaming when he saw his platoon. “Look who I found! Hey guys! Sergeant Martin, Sergeant Ran-”

 

“What do you want, Private?” Foley snapped impatiently. His glare was only rivaled by Cobb’s. David winced and backed up a step. Neither of them were Alpha’s but the sharp tone cut him to the quick. Without Hoobler, First Platoon looked grim and unwelcoming. Hashey and Garcia didn’t so much as look up and he felt a little stung by that. At least Shifty shot him a small smile and a nod. They all looked so damn tired.

 

Martin tapped his helmet and he shook himself out of his cowering. “Hey kid. How’s the arm?”

 

“Fair,” David lied.

 

“Good seeing you up and around, Web. Thought you were down for the count in Foy.” Bull looked to Foley before he pulled the cigar stub out from between his lips. “Why don’t you head on up to Second, alright? Lot of your boys there and they’re short on people.”

 

“How’s Bill and Joe?” David asked, looking between the sergeants. “Any word?”

 

“Two good legs between them but still hardly one whole brain,” Martin scoffed.

 

“What about Skip and Penk?”

 

Martin shook his head with a tisk. “Sorry, kid. No clue.”

 

Cobb scowled down at Webster and his shining, sapphire gaze. All anyone had talked about since Foy was sweet little Saint David getting hit. Cobb burned with jealousy over the way the new CO had taken to Liebgott, Webster’s rumored mate, and how all the Omegas in the company seemed to have found an Alpha to follow. Cobb was a Beta and didn’t have a knot for the Omegas to lick so apparently he wasn’t worth a glance. Webster batted his lashes at every guy in Easy except for _him_ , it seemed. Jackson, Shifty, Skinny, Roe - all the pretty boys didn’t seem to have the time of day for Cobb. Martin couldn’t even spare a good word his way and here he was giving Webster a little half-smile like it was nothing.

 

Cobb kicked Webster’s bag, making the Omega startle. “Next truck up.”

 

Martin shot Cobb a glare before he helped ease the duffel down onto David’s good shoulder.

 

“Thanks, Sergeant,” David grunted as he hefted up the weight. “See you fellas around.” He hurried past the truck and tried to put as much distance between him and the platoon as he could. A heavy feeling gripped his chest and he wondered if the whole pack was going to keep him at arm's length like that. He honestly felt a little rejected and hurt that Shifty hadn’t said something. But when he got to the next truck he looked up and saw some of his favorite people and his heart jumped back into an excited putter. He gripped his bag tighter and hurried up to the truck, his smile returning full force.

 

Grant, Babe, Malarkey, Jackson - _Joe_. Their potential bond had fallen asleep the past two months but it returned so fully at the sight of him that it knocked the breath out of the Omega. He felt himself flush and he didn’t care how he looked as he all but ran up to them.

 

“Guys!”

 

Joe’s eyes rose up from the lighter he’d been playing with and he nearly dropped the thing when he saw him. Those dark eyes lit up with life, brightening up with hope and relief, and then a shadow seemed to pass over the Alpha’s face. “What the _fuck_ are you doing here?”

 

“Well hello to you too, _Liebchen_ ,” David teased sharply, too happy to see him to care about his tone. He threw his bag onto the truck and beamed at Jackson. The other Omega was practically wagging as he braced one hand on the truck sidw and offered the other. “Jacky.”

 

“God, David, it’s so fucking good to see you!” Jackson gushed, their hands clasping. “I didn’t even know you got hit until you were already gone.”

 

“Well I’m back now, little brother,” David purred. He braced his boot on the truck and the siding, tugging Jackson halfway down to meet him in a kiss that was all smiles. He nipped the other Omega’s lip and finally got a chuckle out of him. “I’m fine.”

 

Jackson started hauling him into the truck when Joe let out a growl that stopped them both in their tracks. Jackson let go of him and David’s boots hit the muddy road once more.

 

“Christ,” Malarkey muttered around his smoke, hand curling tighter on the truck rail.

 

“Show me,” Joe demanded.

 

David frowned. “Excuse you?”

 

Joe grabbed the truck and swung down to stomp down into the mud, fangs showing as he stared off with the Omega. “Open your fucking jacket.”

 

David scowled at him but didn’t relent. He didn’t understand why Joe was acting like this. He thought things had been going real well before he left.

 

“Ah, Lieb, lay off ‘im,” Babe begged tiredly. “He just got back.”

 

David yelped as Joe grabbed him and started to rip open his jacket. He didn’t even think about pushing the Alpha away but panic shot through him as his shirts were shoved aside to show off the white bandage still underneath.

 

“Is this really necessary?” Grant hissed through his teeth.

 

Joe leaned in and sniffed the bandage, his growl kicking back up. “This wound is still fresh. You’ve been gone, what, two months? _Fuck_.”

 

“It’s closed over,” David promised quickly as he pulled his shirt back in place and started rebuttoning his jacket. “I did some physical therapy. No harm done besides a healing hole. I’m going to be fine.” He pointedly didn’t mention the morphine and bottle of opiates he’d swiped just in case. He plastered on a jovial smile. “Besides, the paper says the war is all but over. I’m not going to miss the end!”

 

Joe flinched. “You left the hospital for some fucked up idea of glory?”

 

“No, I wanted to be with you guys.” David tucked his scarf back into place, covering his throat to try and smother up the vulnerable ache inside him. “I wanted to be back with you, Joe.”

 

Joe huffed and scrubbed a filthy hand over his mouth. David could see the raw concern in the Alpha’s eyes, in the worry lines around his mouth and the grind of his teeth. He was tense like a livewire, worked up. David didn’t understand. “I can’t...I can’t look at you right now. Fuck this. Give me my bag, Mal.”

 

Malarkey heaved another great sigh but obediently kicked Joe’s bag over enough for him to grab the end of it. Joe hauled it off the truck and swung it over his shoulder, jaw working like he was chewing over something.

 

“What the fuck?” David snapped, appalled. “We’re back to this, then?”

 

Joe reached out slow enough to be batted away before taking the silent permission and curling his fingers firmly along David’s nape. The Omega keened in the back of his throat at the pressure and swayed into it, wordlessly begging for affection. Joe pulled him in closer enough to scrub their cheeks and the Alpha’s low rumble was like a balm on his frazzled senses.

 

“Alpha,” David whispered, eyes falling closed as he finally breathed the man in. Filth and blood, woodsmoke, and the earthy Alpha musk that always made him feel safe. He wanted to tease Joe that he needed a bath but he was afraid what would actually come out if he opened his mouth. Full lips pressed to his cheek and then Joe was gone. David almost fell forward but caught himself on the side of the truck. He watched the Alpha head to the back truck with Martin’s group and felt painful bubbles of hurt and confusion.

 

“Web, come on.”

 

David had fallen behind a few steps with the slow rolling truck and quickly closed the distance once more. Babe and Jackson both took his hands and pulled him up on the truck. He winced at the strain on his wound but didn’t complain.

 

“Sorry about Lieb, buddy,” Babe said, patting him on the back.

 

“Don’t know what I expected. Just glad you guys are happy to see me.” David sat down beside Jackson and threw an arm around the other Omega, bumping their heads. “Missed you, brat.”

 

Jackson rubbed the other’s knees but his smile was a little hesitant. “Hey, just...cut Lieb some slack, alright?”

 

Eyebrows raised all around. Grant sat up fully, staring in surprise at the young Omega who always took David’s side, and Babe made a little shocked puff.

 

“He took you getting hit really hard,” Jackson pressed, thumb rubbing circles on the Omega’s knee. “He wasn’t the same after that.”

 

“He really _has_ missed you like crazy, the lameass,” Babe added off-handedly, trying not to look like he’d been keeping an eye on the Alpha.

 

David rolled his eyes. “What a way to show it.”

 

“Kid’s right, Web,” Grant threw in, chin back on his folded hands. “Lieb’s just a prickly fuck. He’s been real good with the Omegas.”

 

“Yeah,” Babe snorted. “Trying to treat us all like Proxy-Websters. Probably thought that if he took real good care of us you’d heal up better out in that hospital.”

 

Jackson nodded earnestly at David’s slack-mouthed expression. David mulled it over and eventually picked up his jaw. He could smell Joe on him again and it felt right, it felt miles better than anything since Foy. He knew he shouldn’t ask too much too fast but he was eager to pick right up where they had left off. Maybe that had been naive of him. “ _I’m_ the one who got hit, if anyone remembers that. Do you know how hard it was to escape from the hospital? Don’t I get some credit?”

 

“We’re not saying he’s not a jackass,” Malarkey commented, still looking off in the distance. “We’re saying you’re both too ready to fight and need to calm the hell down.”

 

That was a tall order to fill with everyone so high strung and worn thin.

 

o0o

 

“Spread out,” Malarkey ordered the platoon as they piled out of the truck onto the battered street. “Hold along this line ‘till I figure out where we’re going.”

 

David went to follow the sergeant to double check that it was okay for him to switch platoons but nose nose caught on a fresh gust of wind. Pine where it shouldn’t be, an undertone of ripe fruit that was both out of place and welcome. _Speirs_ , and with Lipton’s scent hanging off him. David turned himself all around searching for the Alpha and when he finally spotted him he was disappearing into a house. He abandoned the platoon and went off on his own.

 

The house seemed to be Easy’s CP and there was a brief bustle inside of people coming and going. The place was full of a lot of familiar scents and suddenly David felt like he could breathe again. He took a moment to take off his helmet and look around. The place must have been nice once. There were remnants of the people who had once lived there but he could see that war had taken its toll on it. Books were scattered, tables cleared recklessly for military boxes of supplies and maps. The wallpaper was torn in places to reveal the stone underneath. There was a set of double doors that led to broken furniture and a room covered in snow from a caved in roof.

 

The room cleared out a little and David finally saw him. Lipton was easing himself down onto a couch with a wince. He looked exhausted and pale as he sprawled out, one leg hiked up on the cushions. It was unsettling to watch. Usually Lipton was busy doing something, _anything_ , and had his guard up. He was worn paper thin. There were two new scars on the right side of his face to match the one from Normandy - half circles, shrapnel wounds that were still red. He’d had a shave but sweat beaded his brow even as he shivered. He looked like he needed a shower and a hug and to maybe sleep for about a decade.

 

“Well look who it is!” Luz declared as he shook out a blanket. Allen Vest, a Beta David had known since Toccoa, looked up from sorting mail on a grand piano and grinned around the pencil in his mouth. “The prodigal son returns.”

 

Lipton’s hand dropped from rubbing his eyes and he blinked dully at the Omega before lighting up. David let out a long breath and something uncoiled inside him. Oh how he’d missed that sunshine smile.

 

“Hey, Mom.”

 

Lipton held out his hand, teeth showing as his smile grew. “David.”

 

David carelessly dropped his bag and helmet, tossing his rifle off onto the pile before rushing over to his Pack Omega. He dropped to his knees beside the couch and inhaled deeply, whining and taking the man’s hand. This close he could smell the sickness rolling off Lipton. His brow pinched up, lips parted in silent question.

 

“He’s got pneumonia,” Luz informed him as he laid the blanket over their sergeant.

 

David laid his other hand on the man’s lap over the blanket. “I’m so sorry. How long have you been sick?”

 

“Long enough,” Lipton husked, still looking him over like he couldn’t quite believe he was there.

 

“What are you sorry about?” Luz griped good naturedly, popping an unlit smoke between his lips. “He’s alive, he’s got a couch, a Goddamn blanket. He’s snug as a bug.”

 

Yet they could both see how it was hard for Lipton to catch a full breath even while sitting still. But that didn’t stop the sergeant from pushing down the blanket and pawing at him weakly for a hug. David sat up on his knees and eagerly went, their cheeks rubbing together as fingers slid through his hair.

 

“David,” Lipton breathed again. David melted into the other Omega and held him that much tighter. He’d missed this so much. Even with sickness tainting Lipton’s scent it was a great comfort to have it again, to be pet and adored by the man he’d grown to love more than his own mother. Lipton brushed kisses into his hair, his temple, down along his cheek, and David started to purr. It was a sound he’d almost forgotten he could make.

 

“I want to yell at you for being back so soon, I know you’re hurt, but I’m just… _so_ tired and relieved,” Lipton confessed in a rattling breath, fighting off a cough.

 

“I’m sorry,” David whined quietly, pulling back to meet the man’s eyes. “I shouldn’t have left but I needed to be with you guys. They were going to stick me in the replacement depot. I saw the orders on my chart.”

 

“Dick wouldn’t have let that happen.”

 

David shook his head. “I couldn’t risk it.”

 

Lipton gently cupped his left shoulder and winced when he felt the bandage there. “How bad is it, boy?”

 

“I can shoot,” David promised. “I’ll keep up.”

 

Lipton cupped each side of his face and his sigh was rough, hitching. “I’m so glad you’re okay. I thought the worst.”

 

He remembered Liebgott’s shocked face and the anger that had followed it. “Did it look that bad?”

 

“It was awful,” Lipton admitted. “I didn’t see it happen though.” The cough finally caught up to him and he had to turn his head away to hack into his fist. David got the flask off the sergeant’s discarded belt and handed it over.

 

“We didn’t see it, Web,” Luz added, shuffling papers into a pile at the messy desk. “Lip looked around the corner, you were running, looks again, you were down. And buddy boy, it looked like you were down for the _count_.”

 

“It was a stupid decision. I wasn’t thinking right. I never said I was a good soldier.” His smile was self-deprecating and Lipton tisked. “I actually saw a few doctors while I was there that told me what to expect after getting shot like that. Just more nightmares to put down in my journal, I guess.”

 

“I’m just happy you’re alive,” Lipton sighed as he dropped his canteen off to the side. He cupped David’s cheek and the Omega blanketed it, pressing into the tough. He kissed Lipton’s palm and dipped down to scrub his cheek to his wrist. There he gave pause. He sniffed twice, eyebrows raising. _Speirs_. The scent really was all over him, even more so than Dick or Nix. “Lip, did you guys finally…?”

 

“Still courting,” Luz snorted, shooting him a look that said ‘ _of fucking course, they’re practically mated'._

 

“Soon,” Lipton assured him, patting his cheek. “We just need to find the right time is all. We were going to after Foy but we got sent out here.”

 

David gave him a playful glare and squeezed his hand. “There’s never a right time.”

 

Luz slammed the book he’d been moving down on the desk. “Thank you! That’s what _I_ said!”

 

Lipton and David were back to rubbing cheeks and chittering, scenting one another once more, when a Beta lieutenant wandered in. His uniform was crisp and clean, his helmet and boots shined, and there was a gaudy class ring on his finger. Vest made a sharp, tisking noise of warning but the Omegas were caught up in one another, and Luz seemed lost in thought watching.

 

The Beta looked highly uncomfortable with the open display of affection and nervously cleared his throat. “Is this the company CP for Easy?”

 

Lipton reluctantly pulled back and when he spoke his voice was thick with cough and emotion. “Yes, sir.”

 

Vest and Luz simply stared at the lieutenant and the man shifted, trying to sound stern. “As you were.” Luz’s unlit cigarette bobbed but neither of them snorted like they wanted to. “Lieutenant Jones looking for Captain Speirs.”

 

“Captain Speirs?” David repeated dumbly. “Where’s Dike?”

 

“Hit. He wasn’t as lucky as you, baby boy,” Lipton chittered, cupping the other Omega’s nape and squeezing. David’s lashes fluttered at the contact. “Speirs got promoted and he’s in charge now.”

 

“How the hell did that happen?” he asked, though he had his theories. It was strange that Sink would let an officer from Dog run Easy no matter what Winters had to say.

 

“Dick-” Lipton cut himself off and glanced at Jones. “Our XO needed a man to do the job. We were losing men.”

 

“Including you,” Luz remarked.

 

“And the XO decided no one could take over quite so fast or effectively as Speirs,” Lipton half lied, knowing his mate trusted no one else to save them. “Now he’s our CO.”

 

“First Sergeant?” Jones prompted impatiently.

 

David gave Lipton credit for not rolling his eyes. “The captain is on his way, sir. Why don’t you sit down?” The Omega reached out toward Luz with a small chirp. “Can you get me a coffee?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m back to errand boy now that your son’s back,” Luz fussed with a frown that looked a little too serious.

 

“Would you like a coffee, sir?” Lipton asked the lieutenant idly as he searched Luz’s face, trying to figure out what was wrong. But then Vest handed him some papers and he distracted reading over the orders and supply lists.

 

David watched the lieutenant carefully as he circled to an armchair and put down his duffel. The gun followed next, unfired and brand new, and Jones was watching him back. David curled a hand around Lipton’s hip and got a fond, distracted pat.

 

“What platoon are you in, Omega?” Jones asked.

 

“Well we’re about to find that out,” David drawled, sizing the Beta up. He couldn’t have been any older than him.

 

Jones’s nose scrunched up as he stared at the way the Omega’s comfortably curled their fingers together. “What are you doing?”

 

“Greeting my Pack Omega with the respect he deserves,” David bit out sharply.

 

Lipton cuffed him upside the head with a tisk. “ _David_.”

 

Luz came over with the coffee and handed it over to the grateful sergeant. He pulled the blanket further up Lipton as he looked to David. “You want something to drink, Web?”

  
  
“I’m okay,” he half-lied, ignoring the cold in his toes and knees.

 

Lipton picked his head up and some warmth came to his gaze right before Speirs entered the room. David loved how their gazes immediately found each other. Speirs looked good, damn good, it seemed CO status suited him. He didn’t have his helmet so the thick, raven hair curled handsomely across his forehead and nearly touched his dark, steady gaze. David’s eyes fell to Speirs’ throat and how his scarf framed the ivory column and he could see the faintest red peeking out from the top of his shirt. Speirs started to pass them and even from feet away David could smell Nixon and Winters on him.

 

Though he looked as wrung out as the rest of the company, Ronald Speirs was a striking figure and took up all the space in the room.

 

“Captain Speirs,” Lipton croaked, raising his hand and gesturing vaguely at the lieutenant. Jones popped up to attention and stood with his chin raised high. It would’ve been endearing if the Beta hadn’t already rubbed them all the wrong way. “This is, uh, Lieutenant Jones.”

 

“ _Lipton_ ,” Speirs snapped, unlit cigarette dangling from the corner of his lips. David could see the protective exasperation in his eyes as they roamed over his future mate. “For Christ’s sake, will you go back in the back and sack out? There’s some beds back there with fresh sheets.”

 

The fact that the Alpha had probably set up those beds just for Lipton was left unspoken.

 

“I will, sir,” Lipton wheezed, wincing and nodding along with the familiar scolding as his lungs twinged. “Just trying to make myself useful, sir.”

 

Speirs made a sharp, disapproving noise as he went to the piano and set down the clock he had been carrying down among other shiny trinkets. It was a tightly stacked collection.

David got up and looked to the Alpha. “Sir? I heard you’re our new CO. I couldn’t think of anyone better for Easy.” What he really wanted to tell Speirs that he was the future mate of their Pack Alpha, that he had proved himself to Easy time and time again, and that there was no better choice for the men than him.

 

A shot of tension went through Speirs’ shoulders and he slowly turned around. David chirped nervously as the Alpha’s heavy stare settled on him. “What are you doing here, Private?”

 

Lipton sighed into his coffee. David’s face crumpled as Liebgott’s words were tossed in his face.

 

Speirs huffed and tossed his cigarette down on top of the look. He put his hands on his hips, head dropping down briefly like he was pep talking himself, before he picked it up and turned back around. He held out a hand and his fingers flicked. David hesitated. He got a tisk and an expectantly impatient look. “ _Come_.”

 

David dragged his feet but he obeyed. Speirs let out another breathy, frustrated noise and snagged him by the nape. David yipped and was afraid he was going to get shaken like a pup in punishment but quieted down when their cheeks brushed. He slumped in relief and leaned into the contact. It reminded him of that moment between them in his foxhole in Bastogne. He’d never been able to express how grateful he’d been for Speirs’ words, for what he’d done for him, but the firm way the Alpha scent marked him said that the man remembered it well.

 

“You shouldn’t be here,” Speirs stated, their cheeks still pressed and his voice a note softer than before. “You need to be at the hospital.”

 

“I went AWOL,” David admitted quietly.

 

“I should send you back.” Speirs looked to Lipton, the Omega trying to be sly and not watch with baited breath. “You _need_ to go back. There’s no way that arm is ready for combat.”

 

Luz winced and ducked his head at the words, remembering a time when Joe’s minor artillery wound had felt like the world coming to an end. _Christ._

 

“I heard there’s not a lot of combat left,” David piped up hopefully. The Alpha stepped back and gave him a hard look. “What? It’s in all the papers. We’ve broken the back of the Germans.”

 

“Christ, I’m getting soft,” Ron muttered, eyes flickering over the Omega’s face. David winced when he got a firm smack to the cheek but stilled when the man pointed at him. “ _Fine_. But that thing opens up and you’re out of here. Got that, Private?”

 

David nodded quickly.

 

“Doc sees that and he’s going to give _me_ a lecture. I’m taking one for the team here. You better appreciate that, brat.”

 

“I do, sir,” David promised, enjoying the new side of the Alpha. He could almost feel Lipton’s proud smile aimed their way. “I’ll be careful, sir.”

 

“Christ,” Speirs grumbled as he took back up the cigarette and lit it. “Doc’s never going to shut up about this. He’s little but he’s a spitfire.”

 

“That he is, sir,” David chuckled fondly. “All that hot, Cajun blood.”

 

“Listen up!”

 

The simple command stole the attention of the room in the way Jones had hoped to do. Speirs dabbed his cigarette out on his glove and quickly tucked it behind his ear. David turned to face the incoming CO and Pack Alpha almost in sync with Vest and Luz. Jones was the only one who stood at ridiculous attention.

 

Dick took off his helmet and scratched through his hair, smoothing out the filthy tresses into something presentable. Nixon came in beside him, always at his heels. They both startled at seeing David and broke out into soft, matching smiles. David gave them a nod and smiled back, overjoyed to see them. Then Nixon’s eyes fell on Lipton and couldn’t seem to leave. The Omega attempted a smile through a bad set of shivers and mouthed _‘I’m okay’_ at his mate.

 

“Regiment wants patrol for prisoners,” Dick stated, shaking off his surprise at seeing the young Omega back so soon.

 

“This one comes straight from Colonel Sink, so it’s not my idea,” Nixon stressed, still watching his mate and how he sipped gingerly at his drink.

 

“Since the river is the main line of resistance, we’re gonna have to cross it to get to them,” Dick informed them, stepping up beside the couch to briefly brush his fingers along his mate’s shoulder.

 

“What do we need to do?” Speirs asked, gaze steadily fixed on the CO like they were the only two in the room.

 

“There’s a three story building on the enemy side, up the embankment. We know it’s occupied. You can have fifteen men. Think very hard about who you want to lead the patrol,” Dick insisted with a stern look. “You’ll need a lead scout, a translator.” David felt a flutter in his gut. “I’ve got the entire battalion on covering fire.”

 

“When?”

 

“Tonight.” Dick’s gaze strayed to Lipton before darting back to his Alpha partner. “Zero one hundred.”

 

David watched in awe as Speirs’ dark eyes fall to the floor. “Yes, sir.”

 

It was a soft submission like David had never seen out of the man. Though it unsettled him to see the infamous Lieutenant Speirs all but showing throat, no one else in the room even batted an eye. David couldn’t help but wonder if Speirs was always like this for their Pack Alpha.

 

“Speirs?” Dick called to get his future mate to look up at him, being more formal with a stranger in the room. “I want this one to be as foolproof and as safe as possible.”

 

“Yeah, don’t take any chances on this one, Ron,” Nixon added with that strange, far away look in his eyes. “We’re too far along for that.”

 

Dick curled two two fingers at the CO. “I wanna’ discuss who might go.”

 

David could see the natural pull Speirs had always felt toward Winters in the way he walked forward almost without thought, his body already so sure in its obedience. Their body language was intimate, heads ducked together and eyes meeting. Winters laid a hand on the CO’s elbow and kept him close, grounded. It was something he felt almost ashamed for watching, like he was spying on them.

 

“How are you holding up?” Dick asked quietly once they were off to the side, mindful of the Beta lieutenant so carefully watching them. He could almost smell the tension in the other Alpha but it lessened as he held his arm. His mates were all so beautifully tactile like that and he was grateful he could provide even a small comfort in all this turmoil.

 

“Fine, sir,” Ron replied, breath evening out as he stared at where the man’s fingers curled along the bend of his arm.

 

“More than fine,” DIck observed with a small smile, nodding toward the stack of loot on the piano. “Where did all that come from, magpie?”

 

Ron felt his ears burn bright hot at the little nickname. Dick had figured out his future mate’s sticky fingers early on and murmured the name with strange fondness whenever he found his piles that appeared so mysteriously and got shipped off without a word to where. He would never say it and tried not to let it show on his face but secretly he enjoyed the private, special nickname. “Around.”

 

“Are you going to let him stay?”

 

He knew right away who he was talking about. “He’d be good for morale. Good for Carwood. Better here with us where we can keep an eye on him than him getting discharged early and shuffled into the replacement depot.”

 

“Nix was keeping tabs on him,” Dick tisked.

 

Ron met his gaze with an exasperated sigh. “Well he’s here now, Dick. What do you want me to do?”  


  
“You’re in charge here, Alpha, this is your pack too,” Dick reminded him, squeezing his arm. “It’s _your_ choice.”

 

Ron refused to let himself get flustered and pointedly ignored how his heart jumped up into his throat at the words. Everything was still so new - leading Easy, deciding to mate, becoming a Secondary Pack Alpha - that every time he was reminded it made him flush with excitement and nerves all over again. Dick’s acknowledgment, his praise, was enough nourishment to help him keep his head on straight.

 

“He stays,” Ron finally stated.

 

Dick gave a little nod and he tried not to preen. “Good.”

 

While Dick talked to the CO, Nixon walked over to the couch to greet their mate. He dropped his elbows on the side and leaned down, rumbling as he passed his scratchy cheek over Lipton’s and worried at how cold the Omega’s fingertips were when they brushed his jaw. “Hey, how you holding up?”

  
  
“I’m fine,” Lipton promised, nails scratching through the dark start of a beard. It didn’t suit Nixon.

 

“Anything you need?” the Alpha pressed.

 

Lipton’s tongue started to curl around the word ‘you’ but stopped himself when he remembered they had a non-pack trooper with them. “I’m set. The boys have me fixed up good, sir.”

 

Nixon caught his hand before it could retreat and squeezed it, thumb rubbing sweetly along his palm. The small gesture sent a new warmth through Lipton and he swallowed down a whine when their hands fell away. Nixon pushed off the couch and turned, jumping a little when David walked up to him. The Omega stopped, unsure if he was welcome, but Nixon cracked a smile.

 

“Our little runaway,” the Alpha chuckled, holding out his hand. David hesitantly took it but finally smiled when he was tugged playfully into an embrace. He wrapped an arm around Nixon and wondered when the man had got so jumpy. He had a solemn air to him that wasn’t there before, a shadow across his face. David knew the three mates had probably been forced apart a lot since Foy and the strain was becoming visible.

 

“How are you holding up, Captain?” David asked, though he knew the answer.

 

“Fair.” His dark eyes slid to Lipton again, gaze naturally seeking his sick mate. “Unlike our First Sergeant. Keep an eye on him, will ‘ya, Web? He’s been trying to break out on us. Probably where you get it from.”

 

“I’ll try to keep him in bed, sir.”

 

Jones made a disgusted little noise and that caught Nixon’s attention. His gaze sharpened, honed in, and he scowled at the Beta before gesturing to him. “What’s this?”

 

“Lieutenant Jones, sir,” the Beta greeted.

 

David watched Nixon’s gaze go fuzzy and uninterested almost immediately. “Oh, yeah. Our West Pointer.” He seemed to take stock of his freshly flounced pants and the shine of his class ring and was not impressed. “When did you graduate?”

 

“June sixth, sir.”

 

“June sixth?” Nixon repeated in mild disbelief. “Of last year?”

 

Jones looked like he had heard the remark before and trying not to sigh about it. “D-Day, yes, sir.”

 

The sound that came out Nixon was something David hadn’t heard before. It was a laugh of sorts but it rang bitterly hollow. There wasn’t an ounce of mirth in it. It was the sound of a war-worn man looking at a fresh faced brat and realizing he knew nothing of what had happened, what would still happen. Easy had been on the front lines since the beginning. They’d been killing and fighting so long they could taste the blood of slaughtered Germans between their _teeth_. And this pup hadn’t even cut his yet.

 

Dick came back in and said his goodbye to Lipton, brushing their cheeks and touching his throat in an apology for not being able to stay. The Alpha trudged up behind Nixon and rubbed a hand over his shoulder in a silent command. Nixon instinctively leaned into it in a silent answer to his Alpha, his empty smile still directed at the Beta. “Alright. Don’t get hurt.”

 

David chittered as Nixon affectionately brushed shoulders with him as he passed. He smiled brightly as Winters stopped in front of him, a little answering smile tugging at the corner of the Alpha’s lips. “Web-”

 

“Sir,” Jones interrupted suddenly, stepping up and raising his chin in an imitation of respect when he had just cut off a Pack Alpha. “I’d like to volunteer for the patrol.”

 

The look Winters gave the Beta was nothing short of ice. There was a disinterested, hard edge in those normally kind eyes and David was glad it wasn’t aimed at him. He jumped to when Winters held out a hand to him, the Alpha giving Jones a careless once-over but finding nothing worth his time. David made a low noise as the man’s fingers curled in his hair, staying a respective distance from his nape because Liebgott’s scent mark was probably still stuck to his skin. Strange how Speirs hadn’t done the same. He wondered then how close Speirs and Liebgott had grown since he’d left.

 

“Ron?” Dick called. The CO had taken over Nixon’s leaning spot on the back of the couch, pausing his conversation with Lipton. The use of his first name wasn’t lost on David but Jones just looked somehow more confused and offended. The dismissal was clear as was the pecking order. “Talk to you in an hour?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Winters turned his head back to David and he was relieved to see the XO’s tired smile was back. “Web.”

 

“Sir.” David chittered happily as their cheeks were brushed, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of the familiar Alpha and all his mates. He really was home. “Alpha.”

 

“Keep an eye on Lip, okay?”

 

“I’ll try, sir.”

 

The Alpha pair left and David took a few steps away from the lieutenant. The line had been drawn between them. David was pack and Jones was just the new guy even if he was an officer. The conversation between the CO and their First Sergeant wasn’t exactly quiet but it was clearly between them, exclusive. Everything in Speirs’ body language said it - the way he leaned into Lipton’s personal space, the tilt of his head, the hunched shoulders and the protective curl towards the Omega.

 

“I know who you want to lead,” Speirs stated with a pointed look.

 

Lipton conceded with a nod and the flicker of a smile. “I would rather lead the men, yes. But I can own up to not being able to perform.”

 

David hid his pleased smile behind the curve of his knuckles. There was an intimacy to the pair that spoke of their potential bond. Even with Lipton haggard and rasping, he had Speirs’ undivided attention. David wanted to give them their space and respect their conversation as they made such a heavy decision.

 

Jones, on the other hand, had no such respect.

 

“We’re short on officers.” Speirs’ fingers tapped against his own arm as looked over the Omega’s face, wanting so badly to get a cool cloth and dab his brow. “You think a non-com could lead this?”

 

“I can think of a few possibilities,” Lipton replied vaguely, fingers shifting along the warm metal of his cup. The drawn faces of his pack flashes through his mind and he hesitated to name names with all of them so exhausted.

 

Speirs patiently waited, eyes dropping to the flash of fang across his future mate’s mouth as he chewed his lip. “Martin, Malarkey, Grant…?”

 

“Honestly, sir, most of the NCOs could use a rest,” Lipton admitted reluctantly.

 

“Captain!” Jones’ voice was much too loud in the room and everyone went silent, even Luz who had been conveying coordinates on the radio. “Request permission to go on the patrol.”

 

David bristled and his lips curled in a snarl. Maybe Jones had never been part of a pack before but when your Pack Alpha ( _secondary or not_ ) and his mate ( _future or what-have-you_ ) were talking you waited your fucking _turn_. David wished the pair had fully bonded while he’d been gone so he could’ve properly scolded Jones on hierarchy.

 

“There’s your answer,” Lipton breathed, his gaze staying on his future mate even as Speirs turned his head toward the Beta. The stare he leveled Jones with was devastating. There was a weight behind it, his eyes cutting more than any blade could. It had goosebumps prickling along David’s arms and he wanted to whimper, maybe press himself against the wall to be unassuming. There was no trace of ‘Ron’ in that glower, no trace of Lipton’s doting future mate or the man who had pulled David out of his own head.

 

That was Lieutenant Ronald Speirs, CO and Secondary Alpha of Easy Company.

 

Jones looked ready to piss himself.

 

“No,” Speirs replied simply but with a stalwart weight behind it that said he would not budge. “You don’t have any experience. Report to Second Platoon.”

 

“Y-Yes, sir.”

 

Speirs straightened up, closing his eyes and flicking through his mental roster of the company. When they snapped open again he stared down the Beta. “Tell Ramirez, McClung, and Heffron they’re going.”

 

“Heffron?” Lipton rasped. He sucked in a breath to protest but it got caught hard on a cough. He looked upset but couldn’t voice it. He tried to sip on his coffee to clear his throat but he couldn’t shake it. Lipton covered his mouth and pointed from Speirs to David in silent command.

 

“I need assigned to a platoon, sir,” David filled in when the Alpha obviously didn’t realize what the gesture meant. “First says they don’t need me anymore.”

 

“Second, then.” There was recognition in Speirs’ eyes. It seemed their CO remembered Liebgott was on that platoon as well. Speirs had always been sharp and sure but he seemed a little unfocused, distracted. It couldn’t have been easy to be in a potential three way bond and taking over a whole company, a whole _pack_ , and trying to earn the respect of many who’d been with each other for years. David couldn’t imagine the strain Spiers was under. And with Lipton being sick, and Winters and Nixon always called away…

 

“Take-” Speirs blanked on the name, eyes darting to the Beta.

 

“Jones,” David offered.

 

“Yeah, take it with you,” Speirs tisked, fishing inside his coat and drawing out a map. He crooked a finger at the Omega and he approached. “Don’t let it get lost. Head to OP-2 and be sure to get this back to me, Webster.” He handed it over and then brushed his knuckles over David’s cheek in a rare show of affection that humbled the Omega.

 

“Alpha, sir,” David chittered, ducking his head briefly before he gathered the courage to step forward and nosed very lightly at Speirs’ jaw. Speirs huffed in amusement and gave him a pat but he could almost see the man brighten up. It was an acknowledgment of his new position in the pack as his Secondary Pack Alpha.

 

David was reluctant to leave with Lipton still shuddering through the aftermath of the coughing fit but he knew orders had to be delivered along with the new officer.

 

o0o

 

The town wasn’t exactly safe and was a hub of jeeps and scurrying troopers. The walls were riddled with bullet and shrapnel holes but thankfully some cover had been stacked along the roads. Despite the barely closed over wound in his shoulder, David moved fast even with his duffle weighing him down. A proper pack member would’ve offered to carry it for him but Jones just pathetically followed at his heels stinking of fear.

  
“Are there other officers in the platoon?” Jones asked as they took brief shelter behind stacked gravel sacks.

 

“No, sir, just you,” David replied idly as he tuned his ears to the whistle of artillery or worse.

 

“Who’s that?” someone called from inside the house they were in front of. “I’d know that scent anywhere! Webster?”

 

Two Easy men came out of the house. It was Kiehn and Alley, both carting sacks of food and pockets stuffed with their edible treasure. Kiehn was an Omega but he’d kept a respectable distance from the others most times. He was the sort who liked to pal around with the Betas, keep a low profile in status, but that big grin and booming voice were well known. They’d shared haystacks before. Hoobler had been better friends with Kiehn than he had but he knew Alley well himself.

 

“Hey, Sergeant Kiehn,” David greeted warmly, reaching out and brushing hands with the man. Their fingers grazed each other’s pulse points. He did the same with Alley. “Sarge. Good to see you guys.”

 

“Fucking good to see you too, kid,” Kiehn laughed, seeming delighted at the site of him. “We thought you were dead.”

 

Alley whistled lowly. “Saw you go down. Wasn’t pretty, Web.”

 

That sobered up the Omega and he shifted his rifle further up his shoulder. “So I hear.”

 

“Check it out, we found some spuds,” Kiehn bragged, trying to break the sour mood. “Good luck finding your dinner, boys.”

  
“Greedy,” David shot back playfully as the sergeants headed off with their bounty.

 

“You all seem rather...intimate.” The word sounded bitter on Jones’ tongue. “Especially you and the CO. And the First Sergeant.”

 

“If you’re about to ask me if all the Omegas are sleeping with the Alpha officers, sir, I’m going to leave you behind,” David stated cooly as he stuffed the map into his jacket.

 

The Beta flushed and couldn’t meet his eyes when he looked. “I just meant that you shouldn’t be touching your CO like that.”

 

“You’ve got a lot to learn about Easy, sir.”

 

o0o

 

David had to hold Jones’ hand to get him to the building that served as OP-2 but they did make it. The lieutenant stopped him before they were inside and stuttered over the three names Speirs had given them.

 

“Heffron, McClung, Ramirez,” David recited impatiently.

 

“What are their sexes?”

  
That made the Omega pause. “Does it matter, sir?”

  
  
“Of course it matters,” Jones pressed like it was obvious.

  
“An Omega and two Betas, respectively,” David replied curtly before hurrying in to where the bunks were set up. He followed Liebgott’s scent and found the Alpha among their friends. He took off his helmet and gestured to the bunk above McClung. “Hey fellas. This seat taken?”

 

The tension in the air was palpable with the lieutenant on his heels so he tried not to take the heavy looks to heart.

 

“All yours, pal,” Babe assured him, Ramirez nodding along.

 

David went to heft his duffle up but his shoulder screamed at him. He laid it against the wall and was about to ask Babe how he was, how Eugene was, but felt an impatient tap on his shoulder. He huffed and rolled his eyes but lead Jones up to the table Malarkey was at on the other side of the room. “Sergeant?”

 

“You stuck with us?” Malarkey asked, as close to a tease as he was going to get with the man looking so run down.

 

David shrugged with a hint of a smile. “Afraid so.” He got another little touch on his shoulder and he wanted to hiss. The Beta had no right to touch him and he could hear a faint warning sound from one of the Alphas. It sounded like Liebgott but he didn’t look. “Uh, Malark, this is Lieutenant Jones. He’s just been assigned to Second Platoon.”

 

“Lieutenant Jones,” the lieutenant repeated, taking off his helmet and fixing his hair before he offered a hand. “The Omega and I were given orders to report here by Captain Speirs himself.”

 

Grant snorted into his coffee and the others turned their backs briefly to hide either mean smirks or ugly scowls. David’s lip twitched in the start of a snarl but he let it go. Malarkey shot him a look that said he would throttle the Beta for him but he shook his head. They didn’t need more problems. David chose to walk away and let them have their little conversation alone so he could look out the window at the muddy town. The cold was making his shoulder hurt and he wondered briefly if it had been worth it to return early. Most were happy to see him and what was left of the pack was changing but maybe it was for the better.

 

Bastogne had left deep wounds to heal from, physical and otherwise. Maybe it was just because he’d been taken from Lipton so soon and had yet to see Eugene. Maybe it was the strange, unfriendly welcome from the man he’d considered his future mate.

 

“So you’re without a platoon leader?” Jones asked the Alpha, obviously sizing him up.

 

“Not anymore, Lieutenant.”

 

Jones shed his duffel and looked pointedly at the huddled group of troopers. “Aren’t you going to introduce me to the men?”

 

Malarkey finally let out an agitated puff and his weak smile was undercut by the tension in his eyes. He was an Easy non-com and had been on the front lines his entire military career. He had seen his friends literally blown apart and some fresh faced shit-stain of a West Pointer was trying to get into a pissing contest with him. He wanted to show fang just to make a point. “Well, some are sleeping downstairs, the rest are right here.”

 

Jones looked to the men and got several cold gazes. Grant tipped his cup to him but even between Betas there was no love lost. Liebgott gave him a grin that was all fang before sucking his teeth, stare weighing down on the lieutenant. Jones leaned toward the Alpha and lowered his voice. “Sergeant, a patrol’s being planned for tonight, zero one hundred hours. Across the river. Regiment wants POWs for interrogation.”

 

Malarkey swallowed down a barrage of irritated sounds and merely nodded.

 

“So, what’s the situation here?” Jones asked, straightening up.

 

Malarkey led the lieutenant over to the far window to get him up to speed.

 

David didn’t notice at first but the pack moved away from Jones and Malarkey as the pair went to the far window to discuss the setup at Haguenau and the night’s patrol.

 

“Hey Web.” A heavy, familiar hand fell on his shoulder and he startled out of his musing. David froze at first as long fingers slid over his coat and over his scarf but he melted like wax when the Alpha’s fingers curled along the bare flesh of his throat. He was gentled away from the window and he went without hesitation. His gaze went out of focus as Liebgott led him back toward the bunks but he tried not to get lost in such a simple touch. It had been too long and Liebgott’s palm felt so addictively heavy along his nape even with his scarf obscuring it.

 

David yearned to rip the scarf away and beg the Alpha to hold him, ground him in the way he’d been dreaming about. Pin him to one of the dingy cots and simply make him lay, stay, and curl up next to him until they forgot about the war.

 

The hot coffee Liebgott had been drinking was pushed into his hands. He took a long pull from it and made a soft noise when the warmth filled his chest. He leaned into the Alpha and handed it back, getting a comforting squeeze along his neck before the man’s hand fell away. He wanted to ask Liebgott about the silent treatment, about the strange tension between them, but he was too busy trying to shake off the pleasant haze.

 

They closed ranks around him, suspicious and spiteful looks cut to the Beta lieutenant who was making a show of _not_ looking back.

 

David cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders to try and get himself together. He grabbed the strap of his pack and started to lift it when Liebgott made a sharp tisking noise and Babe cursed.

 

“Jeeze, Web, you wanna’ pull your stitches?” Babe scolded.

 

Liebgott took the bag in his arms and tossed it up onto the top bunk without a word but the annoyed pinch in his brow said he agreed with the Omega. Jackson was pulling a face too from his sprawled position on his cot, Grant equally displeased. David realized he was surrounded and he knew he must have been blushing but he didn’t mind.

 

“Fifteen,” Grant observed off-handedly, scratching fondly through Jackson’s hair.

 

The Omega tipped his head back to look at him. “Fifteen what?”

 

“Looeys since D-Day.”

 

“This kid out of high school yet?” Liebgott asked with a razor’s edge, looking the Beta over.

 

“West Point,” David stated as he unlaced the tie of his bag, pushing the bulk of it to the side of the cot. He’d received a fresh uniform at the aid station but his pack looked rough and tumble. They were probably still waiting on fresh supplies. He could smell Foy and Bastogne all over them.

 

“West Point?” Jackson’s nose scrunched up. “Isn’t that where Ike went?”

 

“Yeah,” David admitted reluctantly, remembering the Beta’s bragging on the way over to the OP-2. “He actually grated with his son.”

 

Babe snorted and rolled his eyes. “Whatever. He won’t stick around.”

“You don’t think so?” Ramirez asked hopefully.

 

“He’s a tourist,” Liebgott spat without bothering to hide his disgust. “Vacationing on his way to the top before the war ends. He’s not looking for pack, that’s for Goddamn sure, and Easy ain’t taking anymore applications.” His dark eyes shot to David and he heard his own breath catch. Liebgott’s gaze flickered to his shoulder and he knew the Alpha was remembering the thick bandage and the wound left beneath it. “So. What do you know about this patrol thing?”

 

“Uh,” David drew out, torn between wanting to tell the Alpha everything or feigning ignorance so they could direct their righteous anger at Jones when he gave them the news. He couldn’t meet any of their eyes. “Nothing.”

 

“Oh come on, Web, you gotta’ know something,” Ramirez accused.

 

“I don’t,” the Omega lied. He could feel Jackson and Liebgott’s stares burning into the back of his head as he turned to get in his bag for his army blanket.

 

“Bullshit,” Liebgott shot back, grabbing him by the arm and turning him back (though much more gently than he would have done a few months ago and that showed the Alpha at least cared that he was injured). “You were there at the CP.”

 

“And how did you deduce that?” David snarked, smacking away his hand.

 

“Like the first place you didn’t go was to Lip,” Liebgott snorted like it was the most obvious thing, and his ears burned as he realized it was.

 

“And Lip ain’t allowed to leave the CP,” Grant added.

 

“This is a prisoner snatch, right?” Liebgott pressed, something like exasperated worry in his dark gaze. “Spill.”

 

David bit the side of his lip for a long moment but his pack was looking at him so earnestly that he had to give in. They deserved to know. “Captain Speirs is to pick fifteen men. Jones wants to be one of those men.”

 

“Jones?” Grant’s lip curled. “They want some baby face leading our men across the river?”

 

“Why not?” David tugged off his gloves and threw them into his helmet. “The less pack that goes the better.”

 

“Yeah. I say let the kid go.” Liebgott eyed the Beta across the room once more, full lips quirking in a mean smirk. “He could use the experience.”

 

Ramirez tisked under his breath. “Probably could find fourteen replacements to help him out.”

 

David shrugged off his ammo bag and tossed it up on his new cot. Calloused fingers caught his hand and he looked down to where Liebgott’s thumb rested in the palm of his hand. His eyes trailed up the Alpha’s arm and settled on his pinched, concerned face.

 

“What does the Alpha want?” Liebgott asked with an uncharacteristic softness that startled David. “Who is he sending?”

 

David didn’t hide the way he leaned in and sniffed at the Alpha, eyes rounding out. It was a shock to hear Liebgott call Speirs by that title but he could smell the CO all over him. He remembered seeing their budding camaraderie but it seemed they had developed some strange, fast friendship while he’d been gone.

 

“Ramirez, McClung…” The two Betas groaned and huffed. David met eyes with Babe and his brows rose up in surprise. “Yeah.”

 

“Ah shit,” the Omega breathed, dropping his face into the cradle of his hands with a groan.

 

“I’m sorry, Babe.” Liebgott’s hand fell away from his and he could feel the resignation settling in his pack members. “Lip’s not happy about it. He wanted to fight for you.”

 

“Alpha’s orders,” Liebgott murmured dejectedly, staring into his nearly empty cup. “They want any other guys from any other platoons?”

 

“Not that I know of,” David admitted, shucking off his scarf and scratching at his throat. He missed the way Liebgott’s eyes tracked the motion and the faint pink trails his nails left behind. “I don’t know much else. I have a bad feeling about it, though.”

 

Babe finally picked up his head and blew out a breath. “So how’s Ma anyways? Doing alright?”

 

“He had a blanket.”

 

Jackson snorted and flopped down on the cot. “Good. Stubborn mule.”

 

“Listen up! I’ve got some bad news.” They could hear Malarkey’s frustration with Jones in every clipped syllable. The Alpha took off his hat and scrubbed anxious fingers through his hair. “There’s a patrol set for tonight. And so far Speirs wants McClung, Ramirez, and Heffron. Sorry fellas.”

 

The radio rang and Malarkey quickly picked it up. “Easy White.”

 

They could hear Luz’s distinctive voice on the radio. Malarkey listened and his lips ticked up in the faintest of smiles. “Okay. All right. Out.” He hung up and wound the radio back up. “The PX rations just came in. New clothes including winter shoepacs.”

“Beautiful,” Babe grunted.

 

“Yeah,” Liebgott drawled. “Now that we’re finally in a nice, warm house.”

 

“And,” Malarkey added, pausing for effect. “We got showers.”

 

Jackson moaned in relief and the others cracked a couple smiles.

 

The mirth didn’t last long. There was an explosion somewhere close and the house rattled. The men save for David jumped to attention and slapped on their helmets, grabbing their rifles, and started out the door toward the stairs. Malarkey barked at them to move, to take cover. But David…

 

He stared up at the ceiling as the rafters rattled and debris fell throughout the room in a dusty shower. His shoulder gave a heavy throb and he swore he saw snow, blinding white, and he could taste dirt between his teeth. His ears rang from the blast and it wasn’t just the mortars he heard but someone screaming. In the darkest gleam of his nightmares there was always a scream, an agonized wail that wasn’t his own.  

 

His pack had expected him to follow. Jones, who’d been across the room, was the last out and he grabbed him to push him out the doors. David stumbled forward and lurched against the wall with a heavy thump, whining in the back of his throat. The Beta took a fistful of his jacket and all but dragged him down the stairs. His feet were dumb and dull in his trooper boots. He couldn’t get coordinated and he lumbered like a clumsy pup down the stairs but Jones didn’t let him fall further than a stagger.

 

Malarkey and Liebgott’s voices echoed through the stairwell, mixing and lacing with Lipton’s echo.

 

“Move! Move! Clear it out!”

 

_“Stay ready! Stay ready, boys. Those stupid sons-of-bitches might be trying to come through.”_

 

“Incoming!”

 

_“Incoming! Find some cover!”_

 

David couldn’t clear the snow from his eyes but he heard Liebgott yell his name before another, more possessive set of hands grabbed him.

 

“Don’t fucking touch him!”

 

Dust fell into his eyes and David ducked his head, scrubbing a hand over his face. He groaned and when he turned his head to hide his face he hit a dirty uniform. He inhaled the choking mix of cigarette and wood smoke and somehow found relief. He rubbed against it with great, greedy gulps of breath as he tried to refocus his world to the present moment.

 

David heard Jackson laughing and it helped drag him back. He picked up his head and he realized he was tucked into the crook of Liebgott’s arm beneath a table. He frowned, unsure when he’d got on the floor, but his concern vanished into relief when he saw the gleaming white of Liebgott’s smile and heard the near hysteric chuckling from his pack. After getting directly shelled for so long, a couple mortars going off in nearby houses must have been almost comical.

 

David needed some fresh air.

 

“ ‘Keep low!’ ” Ramirez mocked, pointing at Malarkey with a laugh. “Christ, Mal, who you talking to?”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Malarkey scoffed at the men. “Come on, assholes. Shower time.”

 

o0o

 

They all gathered their helmets and rifles, bundling back up before heading out of OP-2 towards the showers. David got out first while the others hung back to talk about the patrol in hushed whispers with Malarkey, begging him to find anyone else. The Omega needed a moment to himself and the dirty house was suffocating.

 

David stared up at the grey sky and tried not concentrate on anything else but how his shoulder throbbed. He flexed his fingers in pulses to work out the trembles that wracked them but it wasn’t so easy. Everytime he blinked he saw Holland and Liebgott’s bloody throat, felt his harsh slap to knock him back into his head. The SS, the fog, Foy...it was all there just waiting for him when he closed his eyes. He hadn’t been that close to a blast since he’d been hit and it had rattled him more than he wanted to admit.

 

A hand settled at the dip of his back and he breathed out. It was unsettling having Liebgott be so silent but his gestures were real, solid. David turned and caught the Alpha by the wrist so he couldn’t flee. “What’s wrong?”

 

Liebgott’s jaw ticked beneath his skin but he stayed silent.

 

David lowered his voice and switched to German, thumb rubbing at the man’s inner wrist. “ _You’re treating me like Webster instead of your David_.” He pressed firm to his pulse point. “What’s so bad that you can’t tell me? It’s not like you to be quiet.”

 

“David,” Liebgott husked, staring down at where they touched.

 

“Joe,” David encouraged just as quietly.

 

Those dark eyes shot up to him and he felt like he’d been nicked. “You won’t ever be able to fucking understand how Goddamn grateful I am that you’re alive, alright? Get that through your thick head. I just don’t want you _here_.”

 

There was a blast down the road and the pair perked up, eyes shooting to the direction it came in. The sound of boots hitting wave pavement came from behind them as the pack plus Jones rushed out to see what had happened. Other members down the street paused, heads whipping around, and then the call came.

 

“Somebody’s been hit!”

 

David felt Liebgott’s hand on his back before they took off at a sprint, the others on their heels.

 

“Casualty.”

 

“Who is it?”

 

“Bill Kiehn!”

 

The pack gathered in a tight flurry, faces drawn as they saw it was indeed Kiehn. Christenson ran up but his steps slowed to a stagger before he collapsed to his knees beside the fallen trooper. Kiehn didn’t look pale. Hell, he looked like he could’ve been asleep if it wasn’t for the wound hidden at the back of his head or the blood trail from his mouth. Even with burnt and fractured potatoes scattered over him and his arm, he looked asleep. The telltale sign of death was there - Doc Roe, kneeling there with his ledger, writing down the man’s name among so many others who were gone.

 

Alley stood there, watching numbly. Eventually he spoke. “I just left him. I...was on my way back.”

 

“Christ, not another Omega,” Liebgott breathed out, horrified. He turned when he caught whiff of the CO. Speirs was coming on quick feet but the Alpha tried to stop him, to get between him and the sight. “Sir, don’t…”

 

Speirs pushed past him to the front of the crowd. He looked over the scene and swallowed thickly, mind racing behind his steady stare. David knew without a doubt the man was thinking of Lipton, of the pack morale, of the precious life that had been taken when there were so few left to spare. The same pack that was now looking to him, metaphorically and physically, for guidance. David wasn’t sure if he could handle such a pressure but Speirs seemed to shoulder it well even with the stress of a sick mate on his mind.

 

Speirs looked at Alley and the Alpha was giving him such a hopeless stare that it plucked at his heartstrings. He rubbed his hand over his mouth, down the stubble of his jaw, and then set it in determination. He ordered someone to get him a jeep and got an affirmative. He reached behind him without looking, tisking sharply, and both Liebgott and David moved to meet his hand.

 

“Christenson. Jackson.”

 

Jackson moved forward and the CO’s fingers brushed his cheek. David wasn’t surprised at the soft look Speirs gave the Omega but it certainly eased some of his grief. He knew Lipton wouldn’t love a man who didn’t have a pure heart and a sweet nature but still - things had changed since had left. “Take care of him, alright?”

 

“Yes sir,” Jackson promised, though Christenson hadn’t moved an inch.

 

Speirs looked to Liebgott next and David could almost feel the new pecking order. Their CO was looking to Liebgott _first_ instead of a lieutenant, picking him above the other Alphas. David got a little glance himself like Speirs was trying to judge the situation between him and Liebgott but seemed to let it go.

 

Liebgott obediently leaned in when the CO’s hand curled at the curve between his neck and shoulder, the other Alpha’s mouth brushing his ear. “Get Moe out of here, will ‘ya?” He turned back and tapped Malarkey’s chest with a tight nod.

 

Liebgott gave pause and David realized the Alpha was looking at him with something akin to an apology. David nodded, encouraging him to go, and the two Alphas flanked Alley.

 

“Hey, let’s go,” Malarkey urged, hand laying on his friend’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah, let’s get out of here,” Liebgott rumbled, taking the sergeant by the elbow.

 

“Yeah, okay,” Alley murmured, eyes downcast as his pack led him away from the scene. The non-Omegas who stayed at the scene backed up respectively. All except for Jones.

 

David saw Speirs working up the courage to comfort Christenson, torn between his duty and respect and a thousand other things. The deaths in Easy were usually taken care of by those of the same sex and Omegas had always been the hardest. David took pity on their CO and laid a hand on his arm. “Let me, sir.”

 

Speirs nodded and gave him a small pat before heading out toward where the pair of Alphas had taken Alley.

 

David took a knee beside Christenson and wrapped an arm around him, leaning in to press his nose to his cheek. Christenson’s eyes never left Kiehn but he laid his fingers in the other Omega’s hair. “Didn’t know you were back.” His voice was low, gruff. David chittered softly and nuzzled his stubbled jaw. Christenson made a weak sound but he pressed back.

 

“Did you know him well?” Jones asked, voice again much too loud for the weight of the moment.

 

David picked his head up and shot a nasty look at the Beta. He may not have been close to Kiehn but they had shared everything since Toccoa. Kiehn had been closer to Christenson, Alley, the Betas, and preferred to curl up near Skinny and Shifty than in Lipton’s piles but that didn’t mean his heart didn’t break at his loss. Judging by Eugene’s quiet hiss of protest the other Omega agreed with him. “He was _pack_.”

 

Jones looked between the three glaring Omegas and the one who looked devastated and made a small sound in the back of his throat. “Oh. This is some kind of Omega thing.”

 

“Some kind of Omega _thing_ ?” David snapped before he jumped to his feet, rage flaring sudden and white hot in his chest. The cut was long gone but he could feel Dike’s ring like it was fresh across his cheek. The same kind of ring the oblivious, pretentious Beta was wearing. With just one word, their grief had been undercut as some kind of soft, biological quirk. A whole lecture on sexism and pack dynamics rested on his tongue and he was ready to cut the lieutenant down to size. “I am so _sick_ of men like you coming in and-”

 

“Web.” Christenson’s hand curled around his belt, his voice ringing hollow. “Don’t.”

 

David deflated and sank down beside the man, shooting the lieutenant one last disgusted glare. He remembered Liebgott’s solid assurance that Jones was merely a tourist in their lives, that he would ride Easy like a ferry to the next destination and that would be that.

 

Jackson roughly shouldered past Jones and scowled, stepping between the Beta and his friends. “You wouldn’t understand, sir. He was one of us.”

 

“One of you,” Jones repeatedly dumbly.

 

David laid his head on Christenson’s shoulder and chittered to him, relieved when Grant finally encouraged Jones away.

 

“Just need a minute,” Christenson mumbled, still looking miles away.

 

“Take all the time you need,” David encouraged, rubbing his cheek against him. His eyes finally caught Eugene’s. The medic had taken off Kiehn’s helmet and was smoothing the man’s hair, offering a small comfort in death, something he wasn’t able to give before since he’d arrived too late. David braced himself for a thorough scolding from his friend. He waited for the lecture about his shoulder wound, how he came back too soon and he should’ve been at the hospital. But David wasn’t prepared for the sheer relief that crossed his friend’s face.

 

 _‘Missed you’_ , Eugene mouthed silently.

 

David smiled at him, heart touched at the sight of his best friend. ‘ _Missed you too.’_

  
  
  



	17. The Last Patrol II

Lipton snarled at the two Alphas that had backed him into the corner of Easy CP. The sound was weak, even to his own ears, but the rage was real and he wouldn’t be silenced or placated. Dick and Ron had their palms out in surrender but they had yet to take back their orders. Lipton had been feeling worse all morning - the never ending cough, the chill, and now his head felt swollen three sizes and he wasn’t sure if it was because of his illness or the patrol.

 

They had the upper level room of the house to themselves for the moment and he wasn’t holding back. Not after finding out some of the roster for the patrol. Babe, Liebgott, Jackson, Shifty, Garcia, Skinny, and _Webster, D._

 

“Why don’t you send George too?” Lipton hissed, fangs aching to bite something in sheer frustration. “Kill all my boys at once and get it over with?”

 

“Everyone we’ve chosen is fast, and they’re all pretty crack shots,” Dick tried to assure him. No one could say he was lying. Second Platoon had a lot of Easy’s best troopers. But that was like picking from perfection in his eyes - his pack was the most experienced and skilled. He didn’t want to send even one of them but who had been chosen were the ones he trusted to take care of themselves and each other.

 

“Sink wants an entire platoon on it, with some cherry picking.” Ron’s eyes fell shut and his jaw ticked twice before he managed to look at him again and speak. “He _specifically_ said Second. They have the best mission history.”

 

“Are you kidding me?” One look at Dick told Lipton it was the truth. “Because of Bill and Joe, that’s why! Bill led a damn good mortar squad and Joe never backed down from a mission, _ever_ , and they lost their legs for it. Did you tell him _that_? Did you tell Sink that Second has given all it can give besides their lives? Christ, Dick, what more do they have? How much until he’s bled this company dry?”

 

“Carwood,” Dick began gently. “I fought it. We both fought it. But someone has to go-”

 

“And Malarkey leading it? Jesus, _Malark_ ,” Lipton breathed, scrubbing a hand over his face. He could feel the sweat under his palm and it was getting harder to breathe. “David _just_ got back. I don’t want him on it.”

 

“It’s not exactly up to us,” Ron admitted reluctantly, the Alpha’s nerves grinding and sparking as he realized how little control he had over his new pack. “Besides Webster, none of them are wounded, and the other platoons have already been on the mission cycle.”

 

“Second _is_ next on rotation.” Dick took a step closer but his mate hissed at him and he backed off. His heart was fluttering with concern as Lipton’s skin blotched and paled in terrifying shades. He didn’t know if the Omega even noticed how he was heaving for breath. “Sweetheart, you have to calm down.”

 

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” Lipton wheezed, hand rubbing over his chest. “You’re going to tell Sink that sending nearly half a dozen Omegas on a damn suicide mission isn’t going to happen. Especially not with that greenhorn tagging along as well!”

 

“His mind’s made up,” Dick pressed as he subtly shifted closer, ready to tackle his mate to the nearest couch if it meant calming him down from some kind of coughing episode. “Even Lewis couldn’t change his mind. He has it in his head-”

 

“Bullshit,” Lipton spat, the word catching on a cough. It didn’t stop this time. He hunched over on himself, shoulders trembling, and one particular shudder had blood coating his tongue. The Alphas tried to come to his side but he waved them off with a trembling hand.

 

“Carwood,” Ron whined desperately, reaching for him.

 

Lipton waved again and tried to step away, to gather himself, but they saw how his world narrowed and then blinked out. The Alphas nearly collided as they rushed up and caught Lipton between them, cradling him from the harsh floor. The Omega shuddered violently and there was a touch of red on his lips.

  
  
“Doc!” Ron barked toward the door, knowing Roe was never too far and if he was the pack would call out to him.

 

Dick grit his teeth at the way his mate’s head lulled uselessly under its own weight, a pained whimper edging out of him between coughs. He laced a hand through Lipton’s hair and held him firm, nosing at his jaw and whispering sweet nothings. It broke his heart the way Lipton tried to grasp onto them, fingers sliding away without an ounce of strength.

 

“ _Doc_!”

 

o0o

 

Dick and Ron waited side by side outside the room Eugene had shut Lipton up in. It was the only one they could find with a real bed and a door. They pressed shoulder to shoulder, staring at nothing on the opposite wall, their fingers loosely laced as they tried to keep breathing. The medic had been in there for nearly an hour with Lipton. Their mate had crumpled under his own weight and had only grown worse on their short trip from the CP floor to this room next door.

 

“Maybe,” Dick husked, gripping his future mate’s hand tighter. “Maybe we shouldn’t send Webster.”

 

Ron’s lashes flicked low as he mulled it over, heartsick with worry. “Jones already saw too much of how we treat him. If he takes word back it could get us all in a lot of trouble. They’ll do an official inspection, see Lipton’s marks… and you and Lewis could get court-martialed for taking advantage of an Omega non-com. Not to mention favoritism.”

 

“Not to mention,” Dick snuffed bitterly.

 

“They could put him in another battalion,” Ron pointed out in a lazy drawl with a nonchalance he didn’t remotely feel. “When Lip wakes up and Webster’s gone, then what?”

 

“When he wakes up and he’s dead?” Dick countered sharply. Ron’s head turned toward him and the Alpha’s dark stare was brimming with such tender, hidden emotion that it nearly stole his breath. Ron was only being reasonable and he was treating the man like he was hostile. He picked up Ron’s hand and kissed the back of it to soothe the sting of his words.  

 

“It won’t happen,” Ron stated. “That kid is too determined to live.”

 

“They’re all just kids.”

 

Ron sighed through his nose, gaze falling to their hands. “Maybe not Webster anymore. The SS.”

 

That’s all he had to say.

 

“He’s determined to live,” Dick agreed. “Carwood raised him well. He can handle himself.”

 

Eugene finally emerged from the bedroom and they could smell that Lipton’s apple crisp scent turned sour with fever. The medic came up to them with a new pinch to his brow. He walked up to them with a resigned expression that told them it wasn’t good.

 

“He’s slipped into a fever, sirs,” Eugene informed them. “Worked himself up too damn bad. It was gonna’ happen eventually if it didn’t get its way out of his system first.”

 

“What can we do?”

 

“Rest, water, time,” Eugene tisked. “Not much we can do now but make him comfortable and hope it breaks. Gotta’ keep him warm.”

 

“We can do that,” Ron murmured to himself, squeezing the other Alpha’s fingers.  

 

Eugene nodded, fighting back a smile at how sweet the men were together. It was nothing he’d ever admit to. “I’ll try to scrounge up some kind of tea for him. He’ll need someone to watch him.” He could see the subtle shift in the CO’s shoulders. “We can take turns, sir.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

Outside the showers, Second Platoon got the bad news. Malarkey had been assigned to lead the patrol. The roster consisted of men only from Easy’s Second with the addition of Shifty from Third.

 

“It’s always Second Platoon,” Liebgott cursed, running a hand through his filthy hair and getting so riled up he could spit. Not only was he put on the patrol but so was David who was standing nearby looking unsurprised and somehow that made him angrier. They were putting _his_ pack, _his_ future mate, all on some suicide mission for nothing. But the orders came from Speirs and what trust he had in the Alpha kept him from mutiny. “I swear to God, if we were down to three guys, they’d still want us for it.”

 

Liebgott cursed and stalked toward the showers, ready to wash months of grime off.

 

“I can’t believe they’re going to make Malarkey lead,” Grant tisked.

 

“Christ,” Babe swore, already clicking off his belt to add to his pile of belongings to get to the hot water. “He only lost his five best friends. What the fuck’s he got to live for?”

 

Cobb had been circling the group and when David was left alone he closed in, getting so close he could almost hook his chin over the Omega’s shoulder. “Has it been a long time since your last shower, Professor?”

 

David wrinkled his nose at the Beta. “About as long as you.”

 

“Bet your real eager to flash that porcelain ass at the guys again,” Cobb hissed, stepping around him. “Go on. The fellas are waiting for their free show. Why don’t you show us what those SS left ya’, huh?” The Omega’s skin prickled and his palms felt clammy beneath his gloves. He could feel the Beta’s amused huff tickle his cheek. “ _Jew whore_.”

 

David bulked and gripped the strap of his rifle tighter. He swung around to crash his balled fist into Cobb’s smug face but the man was smart enough to be on his way, disappearing into the crowd. David growled to himself and dropped his hand. He spotted Jones standing on the outskirts being ignored and an idea popped into his head.

 

His pack was being sent on this patrol and while his heart ached at the thought, Malarkey had lost more than most of them. Buck, Skip and Penk, Bill and Joe. They had been his closest friends. He could only imagine the Alpha’s pain. Losing Lipton, Jackson, and Eugene would destroy him. _Joe_. He shuddered at the thought.

 

Maybe he could spare Malarkey.

 

David passed by the Beta took him by the elbow with a nod. “Walk with me.”

 

“Private?” Jones questioned even as he followed.

 

“You still want to get your ODs dirty?”

 

“Of course,” the Beta replied quickly, now hot on his heels.

 

“Because I was just thinking,” David continued, pitching his voice into that sweet Omega tone that usually pulled the wool over the eyes of sexists, like Jones. “Sergeant Malarkey’s really in no condition to be on this patrol.” He smiled at the Beta all soft-like and tried to turn on the charm he really wasn’t feeling after Cobb’s smarmy comments. “Maybe if you offered, you could go in his place. Being that you _are_ an officer, sir.”

 

“No, they want someone with experience,” Jones reminded him. He could see the Beta falling into his plan - play like a dumb, pretty Omega and Betas were always willing to try and ‘educate’ you. It only would’ve been easier if the man had been an unmated Alpha near a damn rut.

 

“The guys they picked have plenty of that,” David insisted earnestly. He laid his hand on the man’s arm and batted his lashes at him. “And I’d be there with you the whole way.”

 

o0o

 

Eugene had stripped down to his skivvies and found an open shower head but he was hesitant to step under the spray. He had only known the cold for these past months. They hadn’t been given open access to showers since the Netherlands. He’d had nothing but icy snow water and rough rags with slivers of soap since then. This was too much. The steam hurt his eyes and his feet were stinging from just the slush of water across the floor.

 

He dared to step under the spray and yelped as the water hit his bare shoulders. He jerked away and curled his arms around himself, hunched over as he tried to fight off the sharp tingles that shot through him. He shivered and goosebumps cropped up in heavy patches across his chest and throat. Eugene cursed himself and his weakness. He couldn’t even pick up his head for fear that his pack was watching his frailty. No one else had so much as winced and yet he couldn’t stand, even a few seconds, under the hot spray.

 

All this time he’d been fantasizing about a hot shower and now he couldn’t even stomach it.

 

Calloused hands cupped his waist and he felt someone step up behind him. A firm chest to his back, a nose in his damp hair, and a quiet chitter to try and soothe him. Eugene could smell the sweetness even through the humid air and washed-off sweat and soap.

 

“Been cold too long I guess,” Eugene tried to joke but it came out weak between shivers.

 

Babe’s thumbs rubbed circles along the tops of his hips and it eased some of the tension in his gut. “It’ll be okay. You trust me?”

 

“ ‘Course.”

 

Babe’s arm curled around him and kept them pressed tight as he started to back them up into the spray. Eugene whined as the water hit him again and tried to draw in on himself but the other Omega refused to let go of him. Babe’s hands slid up and down his arms to work away the goosebumps. Eugene whines quieted to a hum as he got sweet, little kisses on his cheek and down his throat to the curve of his shoulder. Babe’s lips left pleasant tingles behind and it distracted him from the bite of the hot water.

 

“You’re doing so good,” Babe purred in his ear.

 

Eugene gradually relaxed against the other. His arms dropped to his sides, fingers uncurling, and he tilted his head back to let the water fall over his face. He didn’t realize he was smiling until he felt Babe’s own smile curve against his cheek. He reached back and ran his fingers through Babe’s wet hair, happily showing throat and leaning into him.

 

“Gorgeous,” Babe puffed against his jaw before peppering chaste kisses across the line of his neck.

 

“Too good to me, Edward,” Eugene sighed.

 

“Gonna’ be a lot more than good,” Babe insisted. “Wanna’ be perfect.”

 

Eugene turned in the circle of his arms and caught his generous mouth in a heartbreakingly tender kiss that had their hearts fluttering. There wasn’t a Tug between them but they didn’t need one to feel drawn to each other.

 

“You are,” Eugene promised quietly, brushing their noses.

 

“Goddamn, Gene,” Babe husked, lost in the medic’s eyes. “Like I’m not already head over heels for ‘ya, sayin’ shit like that.”

 

A few heads down, Jackson whistled and caught Babe’s attention. When he looked up, Jackson tossed him a bar of soap. Babe snatched it out of the air and was going to thank him when the other Omega nodded toward the far heads. Babe followed Jackson’s line of sight and it was Liebgott he saw. The Alpha had his hands over his face and seemed to be trying to drown himself under the spray.

 

Babe laid a lingering kiss under Eugene’s jaw. “Be back in a sec, angel.”

 

Eugene blushed prettily around the heat flush from the water and it was hard to step away but he knew he needed to.

 

Joe groaned tiredly into the palms of his hands. His fingers and toes were always cold and the hot water felt good. He dropped his hands with a sigh and let the stream pour past his lips. He wished Web would’ve stuck around. He would’ve loved to rub his scent into the Omega’s clean skin and wash his hair. Goddamn, he loved that thick, dark hair…

 

He thought of washing Web’s back and wondered how _those_ wounds were coming along. He felt like an ass for not asking. Had the stitches pulled? How badly would it scar?

 

Joe could feel someone glaring holes into him and his nose twitched on the syrup sweet scent. _Fucking asshole._ “What?”

 

“What the fuck are you doing to Web, huh?” Babe’s accent was laying on thick with irritation and it grated on the Alpha’s shot nerves. “What’s the big idea? _Hey_. Look at me.”

 

Joe heaved an exasperated sigh and slid his eyes over to the Omega, cocking a brow at him. “You come over here just to lecture me or get a look at my dick? Don’t think Doc would approve.”

 

“Knock off your bullshit,” Babe hissed. “You think you can just pick back up your courtship acting like a prick?”

 

 _That_ lit a fire in his gut, the potential bond he had with Web panging like a struck cord. “I’m not acting like a prick!”

 

“Well you’re not actin’ like you love him either,” the Omega accused. “He got _shot_ , Lieb. We get that. But he’s alive. He came back to us all Goddamn excited, like a puppy, to see you and you kick him.”

 

“I haven’t been nasty or nothing,” Joe defended weakly.

 

“You haven’t exactly been kissin’ on him,” Babe countered. “You ever think maybe Web missed you just as fucking much as you missed him?

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Christ, what is _wrong_ with you?” Babe demanded, looking ridiculous with his hair plastered to his forehead and his Omega fangs on full display. “You’re making him feel real fucking ungrateful in his own pack. A pack _you_ -” He jabbed a finger into the Alpha’s side. “-really started to join these past few months. A pack that wants to see you two work out if you’d both get your head outta’ your asses and just talk to each other.”

 

Joe swatted his hand away. “If you ain’t got nothin’ nice to say, why say anything at all. Didn’t your Catholic mother teach you that?”

 

“Why are you giving him the cold front, huh?”

 

“ ‘Cause he came back too soon. He’s putting himself in danger.”

 

“Liebgott, you fucking idiot.” Babe’s accent slurred the words with exasperation. “We’re in a war here if you haven’t noticed. We’re all in danger.”

 

The nonchalance of the words hit Joe in the chest and kicked something loose. He was tired of being the dumbfuck of his twosome with Web. He wasn’t the short end, he wasn’t stupid, he was just _angry_. He was getting sick of people telling him what he should feel and how he should treat the man _he_ loved, the one _he_ saw get shot down in cold blood.

 

“Yeah, well, it wasn’t Doc who got shot and nearly bled out so why don’t you shut your yap and get outta’ my face!” Joe snapped harshly.

 

Babe scowled and stepped into his space. “What’s that got to do with it?”

 

“You don’t know what it’s like!” Joe shoved him back with a snarl. “You can’t fucking imagine. How about you watch your precious fucking mate get shot down into the dirt like a fucking dog then come tell me how warm and chummy you are after. _Fuck_.”

 

He spat the curse like a punctuation before he stalked off.

 

Babe went to follow him but a hand on his back stopped him. Eugene’s smile was sympathetic but there was resignation in his gaze. “Let ‘em do it by themselves.”

 

“Talk to Web, will you?” Babe pleaded. “You’re his best friend. He’ll listen to you.”

 

“They gotta’ listen to each other now. Can’t help them no more without hurtin’ them.”

 

Though Babe didn’t want to believe it he knew it was true.

 

o0o0o0o

 

“So Easy Company has become a...pack?” Jones tested out the word, following Malarkey on the man’s trek back to OP-2.

 

“Yes, sir.” Malarkey side eyed him. “We got close at the camp we trained at and have been fighting together ever since. It happens sometimes.”

 

“Rarely,” Jones pointed out. “I seem to be stepping on tones, sergeant. I was hoping you’d help me out.”

 

Malarkey snorted at the understatement. “How exactly can I help?”

  
  
“I need to know who’s in charge here, pack-wise,” Jones clarified. “I’ve been trying to guess but the men are tricky. And rather tight-lipped.” He didn’t want to exaggerate but he felt like Easy was shutting him out. He wouldn’t figure out this intricate system as an outsider and Malarkey, though unfriendly, was one of the few people who would speak to him at length.

 

“Can’t figure out the hierarchy, huh?” Malarkey teased viciously. “Well, it’s complicated, lieutenant. Got a lot of levels. You sure you know enough names to keep up even if I explain it? You know all your terminology?”

 

“Yes,” Jones clipped out.

 

“Alright, alright,” Malarkey relented, starting to count off on his fingers as he decided to keep some of the mates and future bonded out of the conversation. “Captain Winters is our Pack Alpha. We trained under him a long time. He’s earned his stripes tenfold, let me tell you. Our boys would follow him anywhere. We’ve got two Secondary Pack Alphas - first is Speirs, our CO.”

  
“We’ve met.” The Beta scrunched up his nose. “And he earned his stripes too?”

 

“Oh yeah. Proved himself at Foy plus Winters trusts him.” He ticked off another finger, excluding the fact that Winters and Speirs would soon take each other as mates along with the other pair. “The other is Captain Nixon. He was a platoon leader of ours for a while. He’s a different type of Secondary that most packs don’t have. He keeps us safe the best he can.” _He keeps our morale up and makes sure our Pack Alpha is taken care of._ “Then there’s our Pack Omega - First Sergeant Lipton. He’s the sick guy who can’t take the order to lie down.”

 

“Yes, I met him too.”

 

“He takes care of the Omegas and does a hell of a job.” Malarkey shook out a smoke and put it between his lips, flicking open his lighter thoughtfully. “It gets a little more tricky after that.”

 

“Tricky?” Jones echoed.

 

Malarkey lit up and let out a few puffs before he stuffed the lighter away. “Well, in packs, you got Betas and then you have _Betas_ , you understand?”

  
Jones faltered. “I’m sorry?”

 

“There’s the status and then there’s the rank. Like dynamics with wolves and shit,” Malarkey explained impatiently. “Not a lot of packs have them when they’ve already got two Secondary Alphas.” He was getting a headache just looking at the man’s confused face. “A right hand man to the Alpha?”

 

Jones let out an ‘oh’ of understanding.

 

“Yeah, yeah, well, see,” he continued. “Winters go-to is Tab - Sergeant Talbert. You met him?” Jones shook his head. “Yeah, thought not. He’s on his way to the aid station probably or already there. Took a fall down some stairs. Anyways, Winters relies on him pretty heavily to take care of the Alphas around here if we need it. But now Speirs is our CO, he’s around more, and maybe neither of them realize but he already picked his ‘Beta’, so to speak, sir.”

 

Jones’ pinched face almost made him laugh. “Oh. So who’s that? One of the lieutenants?”

 

“Liebgott.”

 

Jones scowled. “ _Oh_.”

 

Malarkey’s grin was all teeth. “Yeah. Lieb’s been Speirs’ go-to since he got here.” He plucked out his cigarette with a hum. “Oh yeah, and Lieutenant Welsh. Whenever he gets back. He’s a Beta but he’d take over before any of the other lieutenants would. Rank _or_ pack-wise.”

 

“Okay.” Jones was visibly struggling. “So the pecking order is...?”

 

“Winters, Speirs, Nixon, Welsh or Lipton,” Malarkey recited impatiently with another puff of smoke. “Then Tab, Liebgott, and - Jesus Christ - if we lost them all I’m sure everyone would just scatter. I would almost say me or Alley would be next just cause we’ve been around the longest.”

 

Jones’ mouth pursed in a bloodless line across his face. “So I’m at-?”

  
  
“The bottom, sir.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

“I don’t know what his problem is, George,” David griped as Luz counted out the food rations they’d been given. He was making notes and splitting it up as even as he could between the platoons. Luz had snagged a shower and a fresh uniform but he still looked worn out. Losing Toye and the rest of his friends had taken its toll. Bastogne was stuck to them deeper than soap could touch.

 

“He’s an Alpha,” Luz drawled, numbers cutting under his breath. “Stubborn like a mule and too busy trying to protect everyone to remember a courtship ain’t just about protecting.” He started stacking up the Hershey bars, slipping one to David with a wink. “He took losing you real hard, Web. I’d give him a minute to remember you ain’t a ghost.”

 

“Still,” David mumbled as he pocketed the chocolate. “You think Toye would’ve been the same way if you’d gotten hurt?”

 

“Not all Joes are created equal,” Luz teased lightly, pulling a handful of Baby Ruths out of the supply box. “Christ, Web. You’re both assholes, okay? You’re both always chewing for a fight in some way or another. You’re not perfect. You both gotta’ just _relax_.”

 

David rolled his eyes. “Sure. _You_ tell Joseph Liebgott to relax.”

 

“Hey, don’t get smart with me!” Luz snapped, pointing a finger in his face. David smacked it away but the other Omega’s eyes told him he was serious. “Lieb latched onto Speirs just like we did to Lip, the fucker practically _imprinted_ on him. They’re getting close and if you ain’t noticed, Lip’s down with a fucking fever and is going to get worse before he gets better. Lieb’s probably feeding off his Pack Alphas and their worry so just-”

 

Luz closed his mouth when he saw David’s slack jawed surprise.

 

“Lip’s fever got worse?”

  
  
“Don’t say nothin’, alright?” Luz hushed. “But yeah, he’s wrapped up real tight in a bed somewhere tryin’ to fight this off. CO doesn’t really want it spread around especially right before this patrol.”

  
  
David sucked in a breath to bite back a whine. “Can I see him? Where is he?”

  
  
“No visitors,” Luz replied with a new pinch in his brow. “Not me, not you, no one. Just his mates and Doc until he’s out of the woods.”

 

“He needs his pack right now.”

 

“Speirs orders, alright? No one. He said…” The candy bars slapped harder on the table. “He said Lip is too deep in that fever anyway. He’s not really there.” Luz sighed and patted the other Omega’s hand that was balling into a fist on the table. “They’re taking real good care of him. So don’t tell Jacky or any of the others, okay? Alpha will do it if he wants.”  
  
  
  
David attempted a smile. “Do you mean Winters or Speirs now?”

 

Luz shrugged a shoulder. “They’re interchangeable around here. Pack Alphas.”

 

“Did, uh…” David hesitated. “Did Lieb start getting real chummy with everyone after I left?”

 

“Don’t be so self-centered, princess, Lieb has been on the turn since Speirs gave him some kind of pep talk,” Luz needled with another grin. “But yeah. He’s really become part of the pack recently. You should’ve seen him taking care of Ma.”

  
  
“He took care of _Lip_ ?”  
  
  
  
“Oh yeah,” Luz chuckled. “Following him around with water and bringing him food, helping Speirs sniff out safe places to hole him up out of the cold.”

 

David drummed his fingers on the wood with a mournful little noise. “Wish I could’ve been around to see it.”

 

“Me too, Web. You woulda’ been proud.”

 

“I _am_ proud of him,” David defended.

 

“Does he know that?”

 

The pursed lipped silence told the truth.

 

o0o

 

When David left the supply station it was with a crate full of grenade launchers and ammo for the night patrol. He was supposed to be heading to OP-2 with it. Luz joined him on his way to put some bazooka rounds in a house across the river that was reported to be a German supply depot. Vest and Jones were wanting to see Winters so the four of them made quite an odd group heading out onto the street.

 

Jones ran straight into Vest with a grunt. The group had stopped and were staring. “What?” He followed their gazes to two men embracing on the street. “Who’s that?”

 

“Thank God.” David choked up, a new glisten to his eyes. “Thank fucking god.”

 

Luz let out a shuddery little laugh and plucked the smoke out of his mouth. “Well I’ll be!”

 

Two Alphas were hugging so tight on the street that it was hard to tell whose limbs were whose. Their faces were buried in each other’s throats and their fingers clenched so hard in theirs ODs that it bunched up the material. Their desperate, grasping hands didn’t loosen but they moved apart just enough to scrub cheeks.

 

Malarkey looked like he was in sweet agony and no one judged the drops clinging to his lashes.

 

Muck just looked relieved as he murmured reassurances to his friends.

 

“Hold this!” David demanded as he shoved the box into Jones arms. “Hey, Skip!”

 

“Hey fellas!” Muck called as he tucked Malarkey’s face back into his throat, holding his friend tight. “Come get in on this action. I know you wanna!”

 

David, Luz, and Vest all launched themselves forward with whoops of delight. Jones could only watch and hold the heavy crate as the boys piled on top of the new Alpha so much they all fell over into a squirming pile on the street. Malarkey’s howl wasn’t of pain but a call to the rest of his packmates. An Alpha, a friend, had returned.

 

Jones marveled as more Easy men shot out of the houses and down the street with similar sounds of joy and the dogpile got bigger. He’d never seen such a thing and it made him uncomfortable. He almost ordered them to stop but the way this ‘Skip’ was hugging on them all and rubbing cheeks and smacking loud kisses on cheeks told him it wouldn’t have worked.

 

o0o

 

“Did Intelligence give you the information on the CP?” Dick asked as Ron peered through the binoculars across the river, doing a quick sweep along the house they would be hitting.

 

“Third house on the left,” Ron recited, tucking the binoculars away into his belt.

 

Dick rubbed a hand along his smooth chin, remembering his mate bringing him the soap he’d requested. He hated the stubble and had been relieved to shave. It was one of the only things that made him feel normal lately besides his partners. He bit down briefly on the rough nail of his thumb. “Did Lew tell you that?”

  
  
Ron snuffled. “You don’t trust the other Intelligence officers?”

 

The reply was easy and quick. “No.”

 

“Dick,” Ron sighed in amusement, lips quirking up. He pressed a hand to the Alpha’s back. Though his fingers tingled just in the pureness of finally be able to touch, he wished not for the first time that Alphas could feel the Tug. He wanted something to pour his love and assurance through when his own mouth was so useless at comfort. If only he could use his lips and fingertips, to kiss the worried lines from his Alpha’s cheeks and brow. They both had the same knot of concern in their chests about Lipton but they couldn’t spend the time by his bedside like they wanted. Their only comfort was that Roe was with him and he was being taken care of.

 

They weren’t as bad off as Nixon who was being held at Sink’s side. They knew their Alpha was tearing himself up over being far away while their Omega was ill. They all had their jobs to do.

 

Dick turned his head, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. “As soon as our men are back in the boats, I want a quad fifty opening up.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Ron promised, fingertips digging in a little harder.

 

Dick barely kept himself from turning and pulling the Alpha into his arms. “Are you going to spend the night with Carwood?”

 

Ron nodded, Adam’s apple bobbing though his expression didn’t falter. “Yes.”

 

“I’ll come by when I can. I’m going to make rounds with the pack, soothe the ruffled feathers. No one’s happy about the roster but no one wants it to be them. Sending so many Omegas...I didn’t realize how many were in Second. I guess I’ll blame Bill and Buck,” Dick huffed. “They honed those boys too well.”

 

“Maybe I should go, let one or two of the Omegas stay behind,” Ron offered half-heartedly, mind stuck with Lipton and his pale, sweat slicked face.

 

“No,” Dick replied with the same finality in his voice as before.

 

“Why not?”  
  
  
  
“Because you’re Easy’s CO, because a lieutenant should be leading this.” He crossed his arms over his chest and his jaw went tight. “Because I said so, Captain.”

 

Ron’s head moved in a lazy, curious tilt. “Because I’m one of your companies’ COs or because you want me to stay with Carwood?”

 

“Because you’re _mine_ ,” Dick hissed through his fangs as he turned to stare down the Alpha. Ron’s eyes went wide and he tried to step back but the man’s hand latched onto his elbow, tugging him back. A slurry of ridiculously cliche phrases threatened to roll off his tongue. It was nonsense about how he wanted Ron safe, that they didn’t need to be taking risks, that for once Dick wanted to be _selfish_. His hand slid down the Alpha’s arm and his thumb tucked under his cuff to rub his inner wrist. “Ron, if anyone were to go like that, it would be me.”

 

“Dick, you can’t possibly think Sink would let-”

 

“Captain Winters?”

 

Ron saw the Alpha’s lip curl in the start of a snarl and a gleam of fang. Jones had interrupted him one time too many times already. The Beta was either horribly disrespectful or hopelessly ignorant to pack dynamics. Ron grabbed Dick’s arm and rumbled soothingly, quietly. “Take a breath. Count back from ten.”

 

Dick obeyed, eyes clenched shut, and when they opened back up there was only an impatient mutter on his lips. “Brat’s getting on my nerves.”

 

“I know.”

 

Dick was relieved that both of them had taken a shower because the fresh gulp of Ron’s unmarred scent was the only reason he calmly turned to Jones and didn’t bark at him to leave. Vest was waiting in the wings with a nervous little shuffle.

 

“About the patrol.”

 

Ron’s fingers curled firmly along his forearm and Dick kept his expression neutral.

 

“I feel I should go on the patrol, sir. I know I could use the experience.”

 

“Denied,” Dick replied simply. “Anything else?”

 

The Beta seemed to be working up the courage to continue and Ron wasn’t in the mood for bull-headed persistence. “You’re not gonna lead that patrol, Lieutenant Jones.”

 

The moment went on and both Alphas turned away from Jones with dismissing nods.

 

“Permission to speak, sir?”

 

Ron was surprised to see his future mate give a little grin, but the expression was gone when he turned back to the Beta.

 

“Go on, Lieutenant.”

 

“It looks like Sergeant Malarkey could use a break, sir,” Jones stated with a strange softness to his voice. Those were an Easy member’s words coming out of a non-packmate’s mouth. They sounded almost...Omegan, like Jones was repeating the cadence of what someone else had told him. He remembered the disgust on a certain Omega’s face quite well. It was an instance that may have set Lieutenant Jones on a path that led him right here, asking to go on a dangerous mission instead of a beloved Alpha. _David is much more like Lewis then either of them realize._

 

“I’ve discussed it with him,” Jones continued. “And he said that he did not mind if I took his place on the patrol.”

 

Dick hummed thoughtfully. “That was nice of him.”

 

Vest approached suddenly like himself had finally gathered his courage. “Captain Winters?”  
  
  
  
“Yes?”

 

“I’d really like to be on that patrol, sir,” Vest requested, looking a strange mix of bashful and eager. “If it’s true the Krauts are finished...well, I haven’t really done anything except deliver mail and type morning reports. And the pack...sir, I want to help protect them. I know I’m not an Alpha or really loved on like the Omegas, but they’re my friends and-”

 

“Vest,” Dick cut off gently, heart aching with pride for the usually quiet Beta who seemed so earnest about being a part of such a risk. He couldn’t deny someone a spot and send an unwilling man. It wasn’t fair. “Permission granted.”

 

Vest perked up and his sweet smile almost made Dick regret the quick decision. “Thank you, Captain.”

 

Vest left them but Jones stayed at attention and unwavering. Dick tisked and leaned back into his partner’s space. Ron was staring across the river, stoic mask firmly in place, but Dick wasn’t deterred. “He’s got a point about Sergeant Malarkey.”

 

Ron purposefully dragged his eyes over the Beta until he saw the man flinch. “Yeah, a point.”

 

Their gazes met and Jones tried not to squirm as the two Alphas seemed to speak a whole conversation in just the silence of their eyes.

 

“Fine,” Dick answered suddenly, startling the Beta. “You can go. There will be a briefing. CP, seventeen hundred.”

 

Jones nodded and he gave one back.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Dick turned back to Ron when he didn’t get an immediate scolding. But the Alpha’s gaze was miles away. _Carwood_. That’s where their hearts and minds were. And Nixon as well. Though Ron wasn’t bonded they could both feel their mates’ absence like twin holes in their chests.

 

“So who do you have in mind for leading this thing, if not Malarkey?”

 

o0o

 

Those who were to go on the patrol gathered in the dining room area of Easy’s CP. So far it was only McClung, Shifty, Popeye, Babe, Grant, Vest, Jackson, Ramirez, Liebgott, and David in the room along with Jones standing by the door waiting for Dick. There was a handful left they didn’t know the names of and they were getting antsy waiting. They were all pack and it could be seen in the way they drew close to each other, sitting thigh to thigh, feet up on the table and bumping boots. Eyes kept shooting to Jones as they talked among themselves.  
  
  
  
Liebgott was trying his best not to pull David against him and nuzzle his wounded shoulder like every drop of Alpha blood inside him was screaming for. He kept his hands clasped in front of him, lip rubbing over his thumb as he tried to keep his urges in check. David was standing behind him with his hand on the back of Liebgott’s chair and it would’ve been too easy to grab his wrist and swing him down into his lap. _If I wasn’t such an asshole maybe he’d come to me himself. If I didn’t make him feel so Goddamn unwelcome._

 

“Come on, he can’t be leading,” Jackson griped.

 

“Jacky,” David tisked in a mild scold. He didn’t like Jones either but the man was still standing right in ear shot.

 

Jackson scowled and looked at Vest, but the Beta shrugged. “I’m not sure what they decided.”

 

“No way,” Grant mused bitterly, sunk deep into his seat. “Not on his first day.”

 

“Well do you see any other officer here?” Liebgott drawled, staring down at the gear piled on the table.

 

There was movement outside the room and a trail of troopers came in. Cobb, Skinny, Garcia, and Alley.

 

Popeye’s eyes nearly bugged out. “Nah. Don’t believe it. _More_ Omegas?”  
  
  
  
Skinny bumped the Alpha’s shoulder hard as he plopped down into the seat beside him. “Like I can’t outshoot your ass.”

 

“They called in First boys,” Liebgott muttered to Jackson, briefly brushing a hand over the Omega’s knee. “I’m in shock.”

 

“Knock me over with a feather,” Jackson snarked.

 

Alley scowled and smacked his palms on the table leaning in. “So who’s in charge of this? Cause I see Babe, Jackson, Shifty, Garcia, Skinny, and fucking _Web_.” The Alpha was positively seething. “There’s no way Lip is behind this.”

 

“How do you know?” Cobb doubted.

 

“You think Mom would let this many of his Omega boys out on a mission like this?” Alley hissed, shutting the Beta up.

 

“You think we can’t handle it?” Garcia snapped.

 

“We ain’t gettin’ coddled, never asked to be,” Babe backed him up.

 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Alley defended. “So I’m gonna’ ask again - who the fuck’s in charge of this _bullshit_?”

 

David cleared his throat and gave a pointed nod behind Alley. The Alpha looked over his shoulder, spotted Jones, and groaned as he pulled a sour face. “God damn it.”

 

“No, he ain’t,” Grant protested.

 

“If he ain’t, it’s you, Chuck,” Babe pointed out. “Or Shifty or Moe.”

 

“Well, that would be better,” Liebgott pointed out obviously. The sound and scent of the Pack Alpha hit the room and Jones stood at attention with a barked ‘ _ten-hut!_ ’ that made the Easy men roll their eyes and make a halfass attempt at standing. “Jesus.”

 

“At ease,” Dick diffused easily as he strode into the room with Martin on his tail. The pack settled back down into their seats with more nasty little looks in Jones’ direction. He stood at the table in their direct line of sight and made a point to meet eyes with each one of them, nodding solemnly. They knew what they were here for. “Gentlemen.”

 

“Alpha.” The word echoed back to them from the mouths of Alpha, Beta, and Omega alike.

 

“As you can see, we’ve assembled fifteen of you for this prisoner snatch tonight, zero one hundred. Just a couple of points.” His jaw was tight but his words came out calm. The pack let their bitterness fall aside to listen to their leader. “We’ve secured four rubber boats to get you across the river. Lieutenant Jones here is the ranking officer.” He gestured at the Beta. “He’ll be along as an observer.”

 

David felt the thrill of the small victory twice over as Jones gave him a nod. He returned the gesture with a poorly restrained smile.

 

“Sergeant Martin here will lead the patrol in Sergeant Malarkey’s place.”

 

David tried not to squeak as Martin shot him a harsh glare. He’d been caught. The man’s heavy stare was only second to Speirs’ own but at least David knew Speirs would never throttle him. In that lingering glare he could see Martin piecing together what had happened. David tried to put on an innocent, confused face but the Alpha wasn’t having it. There was recognition before Martin frowned heavily. The man knew David had something to do with Jones being put on this patrol and subsequently put the Alpha on babysitting duty.

 

“The whole battalion will be covering your withdrawal,” Dick continued, unaware of the exchange. “We’ve identified targets and planned fire for them.” He pulled two whistles out of his pocket and held them up. “We hear these whistles, we open up. So don’t blow them until you’re back in the boats with your prisoners.”

 

Martin accepted the whistles. “And if the house turns out to be empty, sir?”  
  
  
  
“It won’t,” Dick replied with certainty. “But in any case we know it’s an outpost and want it destroyed so you’ll have to lay some demo down on a time delay. You have to post fast but _carefully_. Put a perimeter around the house. Once that’s in place, get your rifle grenades in the first-floor window and get your assault team in quick.”

 

He stopped himself when Martin gave him an assuring nod. Dick knew he didn’t have to handhold his experienced men but still the urge inside him to make sure it all went perfect ran his mouth. He gave the sergeant an apologetic smile.

 

“We know the drill, sir.”

 

“Good. Understood.” Dick nodded firmly and looked to his men. “Remember, it’s about _prisoners_. Don’t pop the first thing that moves. I’m looking at some of you specifically.”

 

Liebgott flinched. The scar on his throat hidden by his collar seemed to burn in shame as he recalled lazily picking off SS back in Holland before his Pack Alpha made him stop.

 

“Clear?”

 

Liebgott could feel the itch of a stare on him and he cocked his head over to meet Jackson’s knowing eyes. There was something in them that matched the razor edged nerves he himself felt. They both could oh-so-vividly remember what the SS had done to David and neither of them were looking for the road to forgiveness. They were itching for revenge. Any spare SS would receive the business end of their rifles and there was no Alpha command in the world that would stop them.

 

While the room echoed with affirmatives, the pair stayed silent and shared the sentiment. Liebgott gave the Omega half a wink. _Blood for blood._

 

“Joe?” Dick pressed insistently.

  
  
“Yes?” Liebgott replied with a casual drawl as he slid his eyes back to the Pack Alpha.

 

“What did I just say?”

 

 _Slit the throats of any SS I find because the men who hurt my mate are rotting in Bastogne._ “No popping off.”

 

Dick narrowed his eyes for just a moment before nodding. “Good. Martin, have you picked your assault team?”

 

“McClung, Sisk, Cobb, Garcia…” Martin listed, eyes skittering past Liebgott and landing on Webster. Liebgott’s growl was low but easily heard. “And Webster, as translator.”

 

David pursed his lips. He’d expected no different. It was his fault that Martin was on the team and he knew he deserved it.

 

Jones shot a look at Dick who forced himself to stay silent and keep a neutral expression.

 

“The rest of you guys, a base of fire with Sergeant Grant.” Martin tossed the whistle to Grant who easily caught it. The Alpha cut David with another heated glower. “You speak German, right Webster?”

 

“Yeah,” David conceded, nodding along to try and brush off the sting of being singled out again. “A little bit.”

 

“ _Good_ ,” Martin leveled before turning to the Alpha with a curt nod. “That’s my team, sir.”

 

“Questions?” Dick asked the room.

 

Alley shifted where he stood and Dick looked to him. “Permission to speak freely, sir?”

 

“Granted, Sergeant.”

 

“What does First Sergeant Lipton have to say about this squad?” the Alpha demanded. Which was his right. It must have been on everyone’s minds because Dick watched with a bad gut feeling as his packmates leaned forward in their seats and zeroed in on him with expectant eyes. He shouldn’t have been surprised that they were worried about their Pack Omega, their overarching mother figure so far from home. The tension swept through the room and he sighed in defeat.

 

He couldn’t hide it from them and he was wrong to have thought he could.

 

“Our First Sergeant is currently laid up with a high fever and will be out of commission until further notice,” Dick stated, trying not to wince as a few men sucked in surprised breaths. Babe cursed and dropped his feet from the table.

 

“Is he awake, sir?” Jackson asked.

 

“Not really,” he answered honestly. “Lipton’s barely coherent at the moment. He won’t be taking visitors until the fever breaks.”

 

David bristled and crossed his arms tight over his chest. It was one thing to hear about Lipton’s isolation from Luz but hearing it from the Pack Alpha meant it was a sure thing. Shifty and Skinny gave matching whines of concern but quickly shut themselves up.

 

“Doc said it could pass during the night so he could be better by the time you get back.” Dick felt such gratitude at how concerned the pack was. Somehow his own worry felt less heavy knowing he shared the burden with so many. “I’ll pass along your concern, boys.” He hesitated, not wanting to leave them, but he knew he had to. “Good luck.”

 

“Thank you, sir.”

  
“Thanks, Alpha.”

 

Dick tapped Martin elbow as he passed to interrupt whatever silent communication he was having with a worried Alley. The sergeant followed his Pack Alpha but gave a heavy eye roll when Jones called another ‘ten-hut!’ as they left the room.

 

“As you were, carry on,” Dick undercut with a wave to his pack.

 

Jones had the good grace to look embarrassed before he followed the officers out.

 

Liebgott gave a breathy little snarl, cracking his gum hard as he glared the retreating backs. “Johnny knows you speak German.”

  
  
David let out a long breath but couldn’t think of anything clever to say. He shrugged and kept his head turned when he felt the Alpha’s eyes burn into him. He wasn’t going to be asked to move off the assault team just because of his arm and Martin’s stung pride wasn’t going to allow it anyway. It wasn’t like Martin was trying to get him hurt. They were pack.

 

“What gives?” Liebgott grunted at him. “What’d you do?”

 

“Just encouraged Jones to get what he wanted.” _Like I’m about to do now._

 

o0o

 

When David got outside he quickly sought out his Pack Alpha. Dick was standing with Ron, Jones, and Martin discussing the upcoming mission. He put on his helmet and jogged up to them.

 

“Sir?” David interrupted rudely, hoping they’d forgive the faux pas of interrupting an Alpha and his mate (even if it was still unofficial). Martin gave him a look that would’ve made a replacement flinch but he didn’t let it deter him. “Sir? A moment?”

 

Dick glanced pointedly at Jones. “Yes?”

 

Suddenly David had all the officers attention and he did his best to keep the steel in his voice and spine. “Liebgott and I, we both speak German.”

 

“Yeah?” Ron prompted with a hint of impatience. The new lieutenant was already making his skin itch. Both Alphas were away from their sick Omega mate and David knew they were wound tight.

 

“You said fifteen men,” David reminded gently, keeping his tone polite. “There’s sixteen of us now with Lieutenant Jones. Including two translators.”

 

The CO tilted his head thoughtfully, sharing a meaningful look with Dick before nodding at the Omega. “Good. You’re off the patrol. Lieutenant Lipton will be glad to hear it.”

 

The Alphas started to turn away from them as they considered the matter closed but David felt a frizzle of panic. “No!”

 

Their heads whipped back to him and this time David did flinch under Martin’s glare. His Pack Alpha and his CO looked surprise. He didn’t often question them.

 

“I _want_ to go, sirs,” David clarified much more quietly. “I want Liebgott to sit this one out.”

 

Martin raised a brow at him, unamused. “Are you making decisions now, Private?”

 

“No, sir, just requests.”

 

Ron’s jaw was working thoughtfully, eyes shadowed as he considered the words.

 

David cast his eyes to Dick and tried to appeal to the Pack Alpha’s soft heart. “Sir? Please.”

 

“Why should I let you?” The silent implication of his wound hung in the air.

 

“I want to prove I can do something right, sir,” David admitted, a little embarrassed as he remembered how many times he’d frozen in combat and gotten himself hurt.

 

“Don’t you think you’ve proven yourself five times over by now, Web?” Dick insisted with a raised brow.

 

David shook his head. “Running headfirst into battle and getting winged isn’t how I’m going out of this war, sir. I don’t care if the mission is FUBAR, sir, I want to protect my packmates.”

 

“And those SS?” Dick prompted. “Or did you forget those?”

 

The edge that came to David’s eyes rivaled the Alpha’s own icy stare. “I will _never_ forget them.” He bit back the harsh tone toward his Pack Alpha. “And I haven’t been on a machine gun or any kind of heavy artillery probably since D-Day. Second Platoon is practically known for skill on heavy. Lieb will be better to cover the river for us.”

 

“That bullet rattled your brain, kid,” Martin scoffed. “You think you’re a sergeant now?

 

The Omega shrugged. “I’ve been around since the start of things. I know _some_ stuff.”

 

“Some,” Martin repeated but didn’t argue the logic.

 

David stepped closer to the Pack Alpha and tilted his head in an intimate whisper, showing the pale line of his throat to push his sincerity. “Honestly, sir, the more pack I can get off this squad, the better.” He dared a glance at Jones and the Beta’s eyes had rounded out. He could see the realization flickering in his eyes and the man knew he’d been tricked. With him on the patrol it meant one less member of Easy pack would be going out.

 

David caught the scent on the air before he heard the footballs behind him. Joe walked past them with Grant, both slowing down as they saw the exchange. The others from the meeting were trailing around as they dispersed but they loitered.

 

“Liebgott,” Ron addressed, the other Alpha’s eyes immediately going to him. “Change of plans. Sit this one out.”

 

Joe’s mouth fell open in a dumb gape. It took a long moment for him to pick his jaw back up. “What?”

 

“One too many translators,” Ron deadpanned with a dismissive little wave.

 

David met Joe’s eyes and smiled, expecting the Alpha to be at least grateful, but the mirth faded at the way color washed out of the man’s face.

 

“No,” Joe rasped, horrified as he looked between the Omega and the CO. “No fucking way. Kick _him_ off! He’s injured.”

 

Ron cocked a brow at the way the usually so obedient Alpha raised his voice to him but Joe didn’t back down for a moment. “Liebgott-”

 

“There’s no fucking way he’s going without me!”

 

Dick was taken aback. Liebgott had never gone against Ron before and it was a little unsettling. He shared a look with his future mate and they could sense something building. The young Alpha’s eyes were wild.

 

“And yet,” Ron bit out. “He is.”

 

“You can’t let this happen,” Joe pleaded, a bold hand grabbing onto his CO’s arm, fingertips digging in deep as he searched his face for a sign of compassion. “You’re not going to let my injured mate go on this patrol without me. Alpha, _please_.”

 

The words were desperate, rough as they dragged heavy across his tongue. Several jaws dropped at the title, including Jones. The pair were far from mated and the statement was as daring as his hand on his CO. David flushed hot and couldn’t swallow the desperate noise that left his chest. Dick turned toward the Omega and sniffed the air but frowned as he caught no trace of deeply mingled or changed scent.

 

“I’ve spoken my piece on it,” Ron stated through grit teeth. He bulked at being questioned even by one of his favorite. He took Joe’s wrist and pried his hand off him but held on, thumb laying heavy on his racing pulse. They were out in the open. Even surrounded by pack, there were unfriendly eyes everywhere that would be happy to report on favoritism.

 

Joe winced and finally relented with a low, apologetic whine to his Pack Alphas. He stepped away but didn’t leave. The fire returned to his gaze when he raised his head and spotted the Omega who had his heart. Joe shouldered past Martin and crowded David with a growl. The Omega started stumbling backward, caught off guard.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Joe hissed in his face. “Getting me kicked off the squad? My German’s better than yours and you’re _hurt_.”

 

“First of all, no it’s fucking _not_. And I can take care of myself,” David shot back hotly, boots skidding on the gravel of the road as he tried not to trip up. “Not that’d you’d know anyway. You’re too busy treating me like shit for no good reason.”

 

“You’re not going,” Joe insisted, grabbing him by the lapel and jabbing a finger back toward the group of Alphas. “Tell them you’re not going, Web!”

  
  
David bristled at the handling and shoved him away. “Get out of my face!”

 

Joe snarled and shoved him back, but even in the heat of the moment he was careful to just hit his right shoulder. “Don’t you fucking start with me.”

 

“Ooo, I’m so _scared_.” David punctuated his sarcastic bite with another challenging shove. Neither of them saw the Alpha and Beta approaching, not with their eyes so wrathfully full of one another. The tension in the air crackled and sparked a blaze between them. The silent treatment, the wound, the things gone unsaid - it all became too much. They were both big talkers but never about what really mattered and it had taken its toll.

 

Joe burst into a rumbling growl and charged the Omega, intent on taking him to the ground, but in his red haze he’d forgotten their training. David had been in just as many hand-to-hand combat training sessions as Joe, had matched him blow for blow, and he caught the Alpha by the jacket before they could collide. They both growled though their pitches differed, hands white-knuckled in each other’s collars as they jerked each other around trying to get the upper hand. Their helmets rattled dangerously. They pulled apart long enough to shuck their rifles before colliding again, boots catching noisily in the rough road as they tried to take each other down.

 

Ron’s growl echoed through the street but even their CO’s warning wasn’t enough to quell their fire. Ron snatched Joe around the middle at the same time Grant caught a similar grip on David. They grit their teeth and yanked the two apart, wrestling them away despite their grasping hands. The pair was so worked up they started spitting venom.

 

“You jackass!” David shouted, pushing at Grant’s arms with the intent and sinking his fangs into the Alpha’s face in pure frustration.

 

“Priss!” Joe hissed out through his fangs.

 

David kicked out with a shout, his helmet falling away. “Insensitive jerk!”

 

“Ow, that hurt,” Joe snarled mockingly. “Hit me again, Professor!”

 

David’s face turned an ugly, ruddy color as he blustered from the undercut. His mouth worked uselessly over a few half formed words but a weak insult hurled out of him. “Yeah, well, you push like a little girl!”

 

“At least I don’t look like one!”

 

“ _Knothead!”_

_  
“Princess!”_

 

“That’s enough you two!” Dick barked at the pair, embarrassed and flustered to have his boys acting like this out in the relative public and in front of the new lieutenant. On the other hand, he expected nothing less from the pair. They were still jerking at the officers holding them and trying to claw at one another. “What is all this about?”

 

Joe jabbed an accusatory finger at the Omega, his other hand clawing uselessly at Ron’s forearm. “He came back with a hole in his shoulder and no one seems to give a shit but me!”

 

David sneered at that. “They care, they’re just not trying to control me.”

 

“Joe,” Ron hissed in the Alpha’s ear.

 

Joe’s jaw worked and he gave another jerk against the man’s hold. “You shouldn’t have come back so soon. It’s Goddamn reckless.”

 

“So Bill and Popeye and Alley can all run away from the hospital and they’re heroes but if _I_ do it, I’m _reckless_?” David countered sharply. “That’s some sexist double standards, Liebgott.”

 

“ _Stop_ making this about you being an Omega, for Christ’s sake!” Joe growled in frustration, boots scraping on the gravel as he tried to pull away from the CO by sheer force of strength. Ron’s arms were a steel trap.

 

“Oh really? Because you seem to keep bringing it up. Get off me, Grant!” David demanded, thrashing wildly before digging his heels in and shooting Joe a razor edged glare. “And don’t call me your fucking mate if you don’t have the balls to consistently court me, asshole.”

 

“God, _I hate you!_ ” Joe howled. The words rung hard through the street and the sound of sucked in breaths echoed through the few watching. The phrase hit David right in the gut and he wanted to double at the near physical blow. Joe had said some nasty things to him before but never so outright, never with such raw honesty.

 

“Joe-” Ron started to scold, lip curling back to show his fangs, but the young Alpha wasn’t done.

 

“I hate you so fucking much. You drive me up the fucking wall!” Joe snarled out, kicking hard at the ground. “How can I court you if you’re _dead_?”

 

David could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up. The way Joe was looking at him was...it hit him harder than his words. There was something desperate in his dark gaze and it made the Omega stop struggling but didn’t pause his tongue. “I’m not dead.”

 

“You could’ve been!” Joe’s fingers slowed to a weak paw on the CO’s arm as he lost steam. “Did you even _think_ about if you got hit again?? If maybe it’d just blow your whole fucking arm off?”

 

A bitter laugh bubbled past David’s lips. “What? You wouldn’t want me anymore if I only had one arm?”

 

“I saw you get shot,” Joe admitted with a heavy, low rumble stuck in his throat. The pack went quiet. Even those that didn’t know the two but had hung around for the drama had shut their mouths and held their breaths. For that moment there wasn’t a sound in Haguenau.

 

“Yeah I was there, I remember,” David drawled sarcastically, shoulder aching pointedly from his struggling. He didn’t want to admit to the knot in his throat or the one twisted up low in his gut.

 

“You didn’t see yourself lying there. You didn’t fucking _move_. I thought you were dead, I swore you were fucking dead.” The words spilled out of Joe in a harsh waterfall, tumbling over each other into a slur. “I tried to get to you but they were shooting the fucking shit out of us and I couldn’t. I couldn’t get to you, couldn’t… _fuck_ , I couldn’t even touch you.”

 

Joe’s eyes clenched shut and he sucked in sharp gusts of air like a turbine, faltering as the memories played like shadows behind his eyelids. David suddenly felt guilty and wanted to eat back up his words.

 

“I came back for you and there was just blood. I thought they took you, and I just got you _back_ .” Joe’s voice crackled like radio static. His eyes popped open and David flinched, pushing back into Grant’s slackened hold. There was hurt in his gaze but it was tainted with something primal, nearly feral. “I never wanted to feel that way again. And then you come back here with that Goddamn bullet wound still ready to bleed. Then I find myself so fucking angry I can’t see straight. _Fuck_. Maybe your life don’t mean nothin’ to you but it sure fuckin’ does to me.”

 

Joe’s mouth quivered and he dropped his head to hide whatever on his face that was making David look at him like _that_. There was devastation written across the Omega’s face. It was stark in the bright gleam of his eyes, the slack line of his lips, in the way his hands dropped from Grant’s arm to hang by his side.

 

“This is war,” David husked, trying to force the words past the new lump in his throat. The bond between them was straining and he was choking on what Joe was pouring through it. “I’m always at risk at getting hurt. We all are. You are. I...I’m sorry you saw it.” He sighed and leaned into Grant, tilting his head toward the sky as he sucked in the Beta’s scent. “Don’t know what I would’ve done if our positions were reversed.”

  
  
“I hate feeling this way about you,” Joe admitted quietly, his knees threatening to give out. He swallowed a whine and pressed into the other Alpha.

 

Ron rumbled in his ear, hand splayed protectively over Joe’s chest like he could take the pain away. He should’ve let Joe go but he couldn’t. He could smell the hurt rolling off the young Alpha in thick waves. Ron wanted to nuzzle into the pup as he’d done when they were alone, as they’d grown closer when the tension since Foy had become too much.

 

David caught the statement and scowled bitterly. “Then maybe you should _stop_ , Liebgott.” He didn’t mean a word of it. His heart was caught up somewhere behind his tongue and even his own bitterness was threatening to break it.

 

“Fuck you.” A strange, bitter smile twisted Joe’s face. “Everyone already thinks you can do better. Why don’t you just go on and prove them right? Make everyone happy.”

 

“You fucking idiot, I don’t want anybody else!” David lamented, all the frustration he’d hoarded against the Alpha since Toccoa finally boiling over. “You drive me crazy and I want to punch those fucking words out of your mouth. I _want_ you. It’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.” He let out a harsh breath. “Let me go, Chuck.”

 

Grant dropped his arms. David strode with sure steps up to the pair of Alphas. He took another, steadying breath and watched the rage leech out of Joe’s eyes.

 

“You think I want to love you this much? Don’t you think it scares me too?” David asked quietly as he cupped the man’s sharp cheek, every bit of the Alpha suddenly so delicate with their hearts laid out bare like this. “I know I haven’t been the best. Words are easy for me, they always have been, and they’re harder for you. But if you want this, Joe, you have to tell me. Right _now_. Or it’s over.”

 

He slid his hand over Joe’s lips when he started to say his name.

 

“I mean it. If you want this, you need to open your mouth and tell me the _truth_. No more hiding.”

 

There was naked fear in the Alpha’s eyes as he was sure was in his own.

 

“You may feel a hundred potential bonds in your life but it’s time for you to choose me, or let me go.” David heard the quiver in his voice as he tried not to think of rejection, of what would come out of the man’s mouth when he lowered his hand. “Convince me right now that all of this was worth it.”

 

David pried his hand off Joe’s smart mouth and braced himself for a pregnant silence and half mumbled nonsense as he stumbled to the point. He waited for rejection, of refusal, or more games. He wasn’t expecting the confidant, whip-crack response nor how it would make his heart swell.

 

“I love you.”

 

Ron dropped the young Alpha in shock. Joe’s ass hit the street and he grunted at the jolt but he never looked away from his future mate. David expected the Alpha to look embarrassed or surprised at how fast the words came out but he didn’t. Joe just stared at him, unwavering, waiting for his declaration to be called not enough. David dropped down with him and straddled the Alpha, mouth curving into a smile and beamed at him. He wrapped his arms around Joe and slanted a fierce kiss across his mouth. They’d kissed before in lazy draws back in Bastogne, had snuck more on their way to Foy, but it had been so long that the contact sent sparks tingling through their lips.

 

“ _Mein_ ,” David panted against his mouth, fingers curling deep in the Alpha’s jacket. Joe’s hand laid along his hip, the other moving down his back in a possessive drag. “ _Mein, mein Alpha, Liebling_. No more running.”

 

“ _Nicht mehr läuft_ ,” Joe repeated thickly, brow pinched like it hurt to part their lips even for a moment. He grabbed a fistful of dark hair and dragged David back into a kiss, both moaning in relief as they simply let themselves taste each other.

 

Jackson nudged Skinny. “What’s he saying?”

 

“Do I look like I speak Kraut, kid?” Skinny snarked.

 

“Mine,” Shifty sighed dreamily, tilting back his helmet as he watched his two friends kiss. “How romantic.”

 

There was a whistle in the air before the call came from down the street. “Incoming!”

 

Those on the street scattered and went for cover, ducking behind low walls and into doorways to protect themselves. Several buildings shook and blew apart. Stone and brick went flying as the air burst with thunder. Dick put himself in the thick archway of a door and would’ve darted inside but he could see a lot of his pack still on the street. That, and three men still out in the open.

 

“Speirs! Take cover!” Dick barked, heart hammering in his chest as a mortar went off two buildings down. “ _Ron_!”

 

Ron backed up a few feet to give the couple space but he didn’t so much as flinch when the nearby blast sent debris scattering in the street. David and Joe hadn’t paused for a moment as they devoured each other’s mouths, hands roaming and remapping one another after so long apart. Ron watched them and thought of Carwood, Dick, and Nixon. He wondered if he looked like Joe did when he was kissing them - consumed, struck, helpless under his lover’s lips. Their world had narrowed down to one another where not even the war could touch. _Is that what people see between us? God, I hope so._

 

Joe kept muttering his love between kisses, scarcely able to part long enough to breathe.

 

David whined when the man’s fang scraped hard across his lip. “You mean it?”

 

“Fuck yes I mean it,” Joe swore, licking the doubt right out of his mouth. “I shouldn’t have said any of that shit to you. I don’t know when to shut the fuck up.”

 

“I know that!” David laughed, deliriously happy even as his ears rang with another mortar blast. He couldn’t bring himself to pull away and take cover when he had the Alpha beneath him, between his thighs. His packmates were yelling their names but they stayed ridiculously lost in each other’s eyes. Later David would write about the romantic weight of the moment and make some kind of clever phrasing about mortar shells and rain. But in that moment all David could think about was how perfectly Joe’s jaw felt in the cradle of his palm. “You’re a mouthy fuck, Liebgott. But you’re _my_ mouthy fuck.”

 

“Ain’t gonna’ be perfect, you know?” Joe had to shout as another mortar whistle filled the air before a chunk of building shattered to pieces. He hugged the Omega closer and bussed their lips.

 

“Well I can’t promise you we won’t fight!” David yelled back, fingertips roaming up just under the man’s helmet to touch his nape. He felt the Alpha shiver and it sent a heady rush of power through him.

 

“I can’t promise I’ll always be nice to you either!” Joe admitted with a wince, words nearly blanked out by another explosion. This one was so close that dirt and gravel rattled past them. Grant was screaming at them now to take cover.

 

“I don’t want you to change,” David insisted seriously. “I know what I’m getting into now, you surly bastard. I want _you_.”

 

Joe whined in the back of his throat and brushed his nose across the Omega’s smooth cheek. “Even when I hurt you?”

 

David turned his head and caught the Alpha in a swift kiss. “As long as you kiss it better.” His fingers tucked under Joe’s jaw and he held him firm, searching his eyes. “And don’t leave. Because I’ll hurt you back.” He broke into a grin when he felt the Alpha’s pulse flutter under his touch. “I’m not a fucking princess, alright?”

 

“Yes you are.”

 

David’s protest was cut off in another kiss that drew a pleasant hiss out of him.

 

“Yes you are,” Joe repeated smugly, giving him a little shake that made him laugh. “But you’re _my_ princess.”

 

David blushed hot and his mouth dropped openly dumbly. Joe only had a few moments to gloat at shutting the Omega up before his helmet was shoved off and two strong hands carded through his hair. He was yanked into a harsh kiss that was all fang and tongue but he loved it. He fought back, licking hard and biting back to make those pink lips turn ripe red.

 

They didn’t notice the shelling had stopped until their pack mates started crawling out of the woodwork.

 

“You guys are nuts!” Babe shouted as Skinny let out a hysterical cackle beside him. “Don’t encourage them!”

 

“Boys.” Dick gave a heavy sigh and spared a glance at Jones who was all but trembling against the wall of the house. The Alpha rubbed his eyes but a smile cracked his face. His chuckle was quiet at first, a simple amused sound, but grew and grew until he was nearly howling. He clutched his gut and leaned against the doorway as he laughed at the sight of the two boys - and they were _boys_ \- kissing in the settling dust of a German shelling. It was the most absurd and romantic thing he’d ever seen. From the way Ron was still staring he was thinking the same.

 

“Boys, _stop_!” Dick brayed, waving at them. The two turned to look at him with matching grins, flushed cheeks pressed together. “Reckless brats. Take it inside, will you?”

 

“Sorry, sir,” the pair echoed.

 

“Neither of you are the least bit sorry,” Dick accused, pointing toward OP-2 with an impatient tisk. “Go, _go_!” The two scrambled to their feet and pulled one another toward the building to steal some privacy. “Goodness.” _They’re as bad as Lew and Carwood._

 

“Sir?” Jones asked, peeking around the corner.

 

“Excuse me, Lieutenant, I have a captain to scold.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

In OP-4 there was an abandoned upstairs corner room with no door. On the ground floor soldiers pattered around but up above is was quiet. The world was a little smaller in the doorless room.

 

Eugene had Babe pinned up against the wall with fists balled in his collar and a fierce kiss slashed across his plush mouth. Babe was beautiful in his submission - lips parted, moaning quietly as the other Omega fucked his mouth with his tongue like he would with his cock once they got a real moment of privacy. _That_ made Babe shudder against the wall. He wanted to get on his knees for Eugene right there, let him fuck his throat raw so he could feel it on the night patrol when he was risking his life yet again.

 

They pulled apart with a wet smack and Babe barely kept himself for begging the Omega to fuck him.

 

“Nothing stupid out there, Edward,” Eugene husked, fingers sliding up to curl around his throat. “No risks.”

 

“No risks,” Babe promised.

 

“And tell David to watch his Goddamn shoulder.”

 

“Gene,” Babe chuckled. “Why don’t you just yell at him like you want to?”

 

“Because everytime I look at his face I’m just too grateful he’s alive to smack him around like I should,” Eugene admitted, batting his lashes at the other Omega. “Yell at him for me?”

 

“Trust me, once we get back from this stupid patrol, Web is getting a ribbing from everyone,” Babe vowed. “Since he and Lieb got everything squared away, the pack’s taking off the kid gloves.”

 

“Good.” Eugene’s fingers traced his jaw and finally cupped his face. Babe leaned into the rough palm with a little chitter of content. He was still scared out of his mind about the patrol but as long as his angel kept touching him then he would be okay. “I don’t like you going on this. Don’t sit right.”

 

“Trust me, I don’t want to,” Babe snorted before pressing a wet kiss to the man’s palm. Eugene made a breathless noise before he gave up one of those beautiful smiles that always made Babe’s heart jump. He took Eugene’s chin and drew him into a sweet kiss. “Just wait here for me, yeah?”

 

Eugene’s lashes fluttered. “Promise.”

 

“And take care of Ma.”

 

o0o

 

Ron had urged Roe to go see Babe while he could. Their relationship was one of those ill-kept Easy secrets and he wanted the Omegas to steal as many moments together as they could. He hated to separate them but he couldn’t afford to spare either of them either. So he climbed the steps up with a heavy heart up to the room he’d squirrelled Lipton away in.

 

Nixon was standing there at the door with his palms and forehead pressed against the wood. His eyes were closed, face drawn as he listened to his mate cough through the door. There was a pained pinch to his brow and his lips were curled in a guilty scowl. Nixon looked ten years older. Maybe it was the war, maybe the beard, but his future mate looked worn thin.

 

“He’s getting worse,” Nixon whined, nails skimming the wood as he dragged his hands down it.

 

“He’ll get better,” Ron assured him. He sounded convincing. He _had_ to believe it strongly enough for all of them.

 

“Brought that for him.” Nixon gestured at the floor

 

Ron eyed the whiskey bottle sitting innocently by the doorframe. “No Vat 69?”

 

“This stuff is good too.” Nixon pushed off the door with a weak smile, worry still tight around his eyes. “It’ll help him sleep if nothing else.”

 

Ron was already so exhausted and asleep on his feet but he scrounged up enough strength to walk over and cup Nixon’s jaw. He drew the Alpha into a kiss. It was tender between them and that was new. They’d always walked a fine line between casual affection and hot passion but the more time they spent together the more _love_ trickled in to fill the cracks. They were war haggard and rough and already filthy again - the gentleness was a breath of fresh air.

 

“I’m sorry we haven’t been around more,” Nixon apologized.

 

“It’s not like we’re quite at our leisure.” Ron could taste the bitterness in his words and he scowled. His mouth went slack as Nixon cupped his nape and rubbed their cheeks together. Ron grabbed the Alpha’s hip and knew he was holding on to too hard but couldn’t stop the desperate curl of his fingers. He sucked in a lungful of the man’s rich scent but it wasn’t enough to quell the spitfire of his intrusive thoughts.

 

 _Don’t go,_ Ron wanted to beg. _Please. Carwood needs you. I need you. We need both of you so much. He’s slipping, Carwood’s slipping and I can’t hold onto him myself. I can’t do this alone._

 

What came out of his mouth was vastly more calm. “Get back before they send a runner.” He cocked his head and caught mouth in a kiss. He wasn’t used to the rough stubble with Nixon’s plush mouth but he didn’t mind as long as he got to _touch_. It was dangerous but he didn’t care. He’d thrash anyone who dared to catch them.

 

“Yeah,” Nixon admitted, reluctantly breaking the kiss. “Sink’s really got us by the short and curlies right now.”

“Well,” Ron deadpanned. “Hopefully it’ll just be us holding you like that from now on.” It was a poor attempt at a joke but it still made Nixon smile. A thumb ran along his cheek and his eyes fell shut to savor the contact.  

 

“How are you holding up?”

 

Ron shrugged a shoulder and turned to nuzzle into the Alpha’s hand.

 

“Ron-”

 

There was a quick set of footsteps on the stairs before a young voice called out. “Captain Nixon, sir?”

 

“Duty calls,” Ron smiled wryly. He patted him on the shoulder with a nod, putting on a show for the runner that was watching them. “I’ll send news if anything changes.”

 

Nixon looked torn. “Yeah, okay.”

 

“Captain?” the runner called again.

 

“Shut up, kid, I’ll be there!” Nixon barked, the young Beta flinching and retreating a few steps. “Go wait downstairs.”

 

The order was clear and the messenger scrambled back down the steps. Ron was about to question him when he got pushed against the wall. Nixon crowded against him and pressed another kiss to his protesting mouth.

 

“Just need to kiss you for a little longer,” Nixon murmured against his lips, branding him with his intent.

 

Ron couldn’t argue that.

 

o0o

 

Joe and David were pressed shoulder to shoulder on the Omega’s bunk in OP-2. Their left and right legs were slung over one another and Joe played with the other’s hand, drawing invisible lines across his knuckles and along his palm. David was helpless to do more than watch Joe’s face and think of how far they’d come. While Joe enjoyed the warmth of skin, David took stock of all the physical scars the war had left on them and the mental ones they’d left on one another.

 

“Don’t like you goin’ on this without me,” Joe admitted quietly, nail dragging harmlessly along the life line crease in his palm. “Shit, don’t want any of the pack goin’.”

 

“We’ll come back,” David promised hollowly. “It’ll be okay.” He paused long enough to make Joe look at him. “Or we won’t. There’s comfort in ultimatums, Liebling.”

 

Joe scoffed at him and took his chin between his fingers to guide him into a kiss. It started off chaste enough, their minds flickering around thoughts of courtship and lack of privacy. But Joe nibbled at his lip in a way he was growing to love and those notions went right out the window. David moaned and swooned into him, parting his lips to let the Alpha lick into him, filthy and deep. Their passion kicked up and they lost themselves in the wet slide of tongue and pinch of teeth.

 

David grabbed the Alpha’s jacket and was ready to crawl into his lap when they heard a wolf whistle and a small yelp of surprise. They jerked away and saw Grant covering Jackson’s eyes.

 

“Think of the children!” Grant exclaimed. His hands fell and the pair broke out into matching grins.

 

“Break it up, horndogs, we’ve got chow in the basement,” Jackson snickered, thumbing behind him. “Get your gear, Web. We’re gonna get everything ready for later.”

 

“I’ll be right there,” David promised, shooing them away. They rolled their eyes and made some crude gestures but they left, their mocking lusty moans from the stairs filling the whole house. There were some hoots from the basement and it made the pair’s ears burn. “Assholes.”

 

“Mind if I tag along?” Joe asked, fingers sliding from the Omega’s hand to the cuff of his sleeve. The fabric bunched up between his knuckles.

 

“Of course.” David’s eyes lingered on the contact. “We should probably say our goodbyes now. It’ll be the last time we’re alone until I get back.”

 

Joe dipped in, gaze sweeping over the Omega’s face. He hesitated near his lips in a silent request for permission and it made David’s heart skip. He closed the gap and met the Alpha’s lips in a sweet, damp kiss that tasted like the embers of their previous passion. David would have to leave soon and Joe wouldn’t be able to do more than wait on the bank with a machine gun and wait for the whistle.

 

“ _Komm zu mir zurück_ ,” Joe murmured, thumb slipping under his cuff to rub at his wrist.

 

David shivered. “ _Immer_.”

 

“Promise?”

 

David smiled at the edge in the man’s voice. The raw concern in Joe’s eyes erased any lingering doubt about the man’s love for him. “I’ll _always_ come back to you, Alpha.”

  
  
Their noses brushed before David simply rested his forehead against the other’s. They had a few more moments left and he wanted to spend them breathing in the scent of his future mate.

 

* * *

 

***Mein - roughly, “mine”, in this context**

**  
**Nicht mehr läuft - No more running**

**  
*** _Komm zu mir zurück -_ Come back to me**

**  
****Immer - Always**


	18. The Last Patrol III

**Agh okay this chapter hurt me to write so here's hoping it gives you guys feels too. Thank you for all the lovely feedback! This is the last regular update for a while so let's get ready to hurt.**

 

* * *

 

 

Lipton looked absolutely miserable beneath the scrounged blankets. He was curled up in a ball on the bed and his pale face was shining with sweat. Ron had made sure to lock the door; he didn’t want anyone seeing his future mate like this. Ron sat on the bed with him and rubbed his back as a cough shuddered through the Omega.

 

When the cough finally broke up, Lipton pushed weakly at the blankets and wiggled closer. Ron eased the man’s shoulders onto his thighs and let his head rest against his stomach. He took up the cup on the nightstand along with the whiskey Nixon had brought. He poured out a double-shot and pressed the cool glass to Lipton’s cheek.

“Carwood?”

 

The Omega blinked rapidly and grunted. He’d been out of it since the fever had taken him, only having small bouts of coherency from time to time . Ron raised his leg a little to prop Lipton up enough to touch the glass to his mouth. “Here.”

 

Lipton wrinkled his nose with another grunt.

 

“It might help burn the fever out,” Ron offered as he tried to wrack his memories for any instance of his mother saying something along those lines. “It’ll help you sleep through it.”

 

Lipton groaned but tilted his head obediently so he wouldn’t spill. Ron smoothed the Omega’s hair as he carefully helped him drink up. He could see the way it burned by the man’s sour expression but he took it to the last drop.

 

“Good,” Ron rumbled as put the glass aside. He urged Lipton more comfortably into his lap and started petting across his shoulder and through his damp hair, nails dragging along his scalp. Lipton made a quiet noise of pleasure and butted his head into the Alpha’s stomach. “Just relax.”

 

“ _Ron_.”

 

The whine pulled at his heartstrings.

 

“I’m right here.” He stroked along the Omega’s cheek and tucked his thumb behind his ear, fingers curling protectively along his nape. “Lewis and Dick would be here if they could.”

 

“Got you,” Lipton rasped, lips quirking in a small smile, his eyes barely open.

 

“You’ve got me.” _Forever if you want._

 

“Wish…” Lipton panted. “Wish I was better. Not sick. Could have some fun alone.”

 

The breathless chuckle popped out of Ron’s lips before he could stop it. Not even pneumonia could keep Lipton down. _God, I love this man._

 

“Can’t ever get you guys alone.” The words stuttered on a cough and Lipton clung a bit tighter to the Alpha’s leg. “I...I miss it.” He heaved a weary sigh and his eyes fell shut. Exhaustion was taking him. “The foxhole was nice.”

 

“Yeah, yeah it was.” Ron gave the man’s nape a squeeze. “Let’s do more of that.”

 

Lipton mumbled something vaguely dirty into his ODs but was starting to slip off. Ron idly watched the wall on the clock and it was only a few minutes before the Omega was out cold. He rolled Lipton off his lap and into the pillows he’d found that still held their plump shape. Ron got up and stripped off his gear and boots until he’d gotten rid of everything hard that would make the Omega uncomfortable if he pressed against him. Ron took a long drag out of his canteen before he used it to wet a clean cloth.

 

He crawled into the bed and got under the blankets with Lipton. Even in sleep, the Omega sought his warmth and turned toward him. Lipton was shivering and sharing body heat was all Ron had left to offer. He wanted to strip them down and lay skin-to-skin but their uniforms were new and held warmth well. He wiped at Lipton’s brow and took time cleaning up his throat, his scarred cheeks.

 

Ron knew he should have been out at Easy CP waiting for word of the patrol but for the moment he’d put Shames in charge. The man wasn’t a bad guy and wasn’t nearly as angry as the pack had griped about once there was a proper Secondary Pack Alpha in charge. Shames was a pretty good officer once he quieted himself down. He was capable of keeping things steady for a night along with the NCOs.

 

Right now, Lipton was his whole world.

 

o0o0o0o

 

 _Nothing rattles. Nothing shines. No helmets._ David felt vulnerable without even a helmet to protect him but there was a hesitant bone in his body. Hesitance got you killed.

 

The night was quiet but far from dark with the full moon hanging heavy over their heads, along with the occasional flare. There was some cloud coverage but it wasn’t enough to give them the shadows they needed. Crossing the river had only resulted in one hiccup - Cobb had fumbled the rope and tossed over his boat. Skinny’s wild cry of _‘I can’t swim!’_ had several Alpha’s whipping their heads around but Martin growled and kept them focused.

 

They lost Garcia, Cobb, and Skinny to the freezing water but they’d have to keep going.

 

David and Jackson stuck close together out of instinct more than anything else. They army crawled through the snow elbow-to-elbow and when they took cover it was with their shoulders pressed. Martin had the men moving in twos and still they kept close. Jackson was the only reason David didn’t trip himself up over some loose fencing and end up with a face full of dirt.

 

“You didn’t use enough grease,” Jackson teased in his ear as Shifty and Popeye secured the left flank. “Bet they can see your pale-ass face for miles.”

 

David elbowed him in the side but the tease lightened up the pressure in his chest.

 

They moved fast up to the side of the building and secured bayonets, waiting in sync for Martin to give the order. Their security flanks were in place, now it was up to the assault squad.

 

David should’ve known something was wrong. Jackson had been biting at the bit since they got the patrol orders. He was too cocky, too eager. It was like he couldn’t wait to take out the Germans and haul their sorry asses in for questioning. There was something feral etched across Jackson’s sweet face as he dug out the grenade that would be lobbed into the house. David should’ve said something, he should’ve taken the grenade and done it himself.

 

But he hesitated.

 

Martin shot out the window before tossing a grenade through it. Jackson let out a snarl and charged ahead, whipping around the sergeant and up the stairs. “Jackson, hold on!”

 

David ran after him, swinging around the ledge only to see Jackson lobbing his grenade into the room before barrelling through the door too soon.

 

“Jacky, wait-!”

 

o0o0o0o

 

The fever was thickening up. Ron a runner get him some clean snow to put in a bowl with the water to keep it chill. Lipton was flat on his back and had stopped making sense an hour ago. The Omega’s shirt and jacket were open and he was covered in a thin film of sweat that made him look even sicker in the golden lamp light. Ron dipped his rag in the water and wrung it out before dabbing at Lipton’s chest and the dip of his throat. He’d given him some more whiskey but it wasn’t enough to knock him out. He hated his Omega suffering so much but all he could offer was soothing words and a gentle touch.

 

“Ron,” Lipton huffed, breaking the silence of the room. “Don’t...don’t forget.”

 

“Forget what?” Ron asked as he re-wet the rag.

 

“The pup.”  
  


Ron froze and nearly dropped the cloth. He looked to Lipton but the man’s eyes were closed, brow furrowed up. “What pup?”

 

“Don’t forget to tuck him in,” Lipton slurred. “I’ll get him sick. You do it.”

 

Ron’s throat felt tight as he stared in disbelief down at his future mate. Carwood’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled so brightly that the Alpha’s heart melted and the tension behind his ribs uncoiled.

 

“You’re so good with him, Ron. You’re a good dad.”

 

Ron felt an overflow of sudden affection and for a moment he truly couldn’t remember how to breathe. Lipton was delusional. Roe had warned them about this. Whatever family Lipton was conjuring was simply in his mind. “Carwood...”

 

“Want another one,” Lipton whined petulantly, fingers curling weakly against the bed. “He needs a sister.”

 

“Does he?” Ron indulged as loving heat blossomed within him. His fingers were tingling and he knew his face was red but he didn’t care. He was smiling so hard his jaw was starting to twinge. Lipton was having a fever dream about children with _him_ , with their mates. It was something Ron had only considered in his quiet, lonely moments and always with a faceless future Omega. But that had been before Lipton had caught his eye, before Nixon had found him out one night smoking, and before he’d ever heard the name Richard Winters.

 

“What’s his name?” Ron asked quietly as he pressed the cloth to the Omega’s throat.

 

“Gabriel,” Lipton breathed out with another smile.

 

“Beautiful,” Ron rumbled as his heart curled protectively around the name.

 

“He looks just like you,” Lipton purred, the sound kicking up without warning.

 

Ron bit his lip and drew back back as something sharp twisted inside him. He turned away and let the cloth fall into the bowl. That breathless wonder was choking again and he dropped his head into his hands and forced himself to stay calm. His future mate was neck deep in a fever and _purring_ and imagining some wonderful life after the war and he couldn’t even keep himself together. It had been so long since he’d had a night alone with even just one of the men and with no bond to fall on he had to rely on the Tug that thrummed between him and Lipton. It was enough sometimes but times like now…

 

Ron wanted Lipton better so he could curl around the Omega and take comfort. Lipton was such a rock, a solid and steady comfort among the new shift in his life, and now he didn’t even have that. He needed more than a handful of kisses and chaste touches, more than stolen minutes alone in a room with no satisfaction to be had. It wasn’t about sex (though, _God_ , did he want that, it had been _much_ too long), it was the intimacy. They were his mates, he knew that in all but bondbite, but he was tired of that tagline. He wanted them. Terribly. Terrifyingly so. He needed something _real_. He needed to know he wasn’t just a tool for them to use - becoming Easy CO, taking care of Lipton, keeping the pack together. Maybe he was being irrational and wanting too much in their strained situation but he wasn’t sure how long he could choke down this need.

 

In an ideal story, this would’ve been the moment Dick walked in. But the door remained closed and as Lipton fell asleep behind him, Ron had never felt more alone.

 

o0o

 

It was a heavy flurry of activity inside that German OP.

 

David was shoved into the room and he reverted back to his training. Aim his gun, listen to orders, take care of business. There were raised voices everywhere - he was yelling at the Krauts who were yelling back at him, Martin was barking instructions, and Jackson...Jackson was _screaming_. One of the Germans had been wounded but so had one of their own. The Germans were wrangled together, forced to carry their hurt third, and Babe set the detonators that would blow the OP on a time delay.

 

David couldn’t take his gun or his eyes off the prisoners. He was the only one they could understand. He couldn’t even slow down to see if his friend was okay and it made him want to shoot the bastards all the more.

 

And then they were outside. The air was so cold it burned their overheated lungs as they beat a retreat while the left and right flank security fired on the Germans who had become aware of their presence. Bullets whizzed by them, threatening to sting, but their feet were quick. Alley had Jackson over his shoulders and moved just as fast as any of them.

 

David wanted to scream but his voice stayed steady as he ordered the Germans along. His shoulder was throbbing and he was sure he’d knocked it against someone, something, but he didn’t have the time to check. Martin was ordering for covering fire and when David ran by Popeye, the Alpha was struggling with his locked up rifle.

 

“Move! Get back to the boat! I’ll cover, go!” David barked as he shoved the man aside before he got pinged trying to fix his gun. Popeye nodded and headed off with the others while the Omega braced himself on the hay bale and aimed at the muzzle flares. The first shot had a kickback that made him go cross eyed but his body quickly remembered how to recover. His shoulder ached twice as bad but he ignored it. He fired round after round and he could see Foy - bright white, snow fall, the slope of No Man’s Land where he’d fallen. It was like pictures overlaying each other.

 

David reloaded and kept firing until he heard Jones screaming.

 

“ _Go!_ Move it, Webster! Let’s go!”

 

o0o

 

Across the river, Liebgott was getting antsy on his machine gun. He peered down the sights at the retreating group of men and couldn’t pick David out at first. He tracked their movements, gritting his teeth when he finally caught the white of his mate’s face and the shock of dark hair.

 

His fangs were getting fucking _itchy._

 

“Jesus Christ, come on,” Liebgott muttered to himself before he shouted. “Blow the Goddamn whistle!”

 

o0o

 

The full moon was just off center of the sky, Ron was trying hard not to think of the patrol as he smoked near the window and watched the near empty street below. The pack was restless and he’d seen them darting between the buildings. He knew the boys were gathering up in small piles and starting mindless games to try and ease the tension of the night but it would be impossible until the patrol returned and Lipton’s fever broke.

 

The Omega had quieted a few minutes ago and fallen into a restless doze.

 

There was a quiet tap at the door before it opened. Ron expected Roe again in one of his hourly checkups but caught the Alpha musk before he saw them. Dick and Nixon walked in and shut the door behind them before moving their helmets. They looked grim. He shared a silent nod with them before they flanked the bed. An hour ago he might’ve thrown himself at them but his bout of melancholy was over, wrapped up and controlled once more.

 

“Carwood,” Dick sighed as he fished the Omega’s hand out of the blankets and kissed the back of it. Lipton stirred faintly, golden lashes fluttering in the candlelight. Nixon took their mate’s other side and laid laid his fingers over the covered plain of his chest to feel the rise and fall of his breaths. They both gazed down at their mate with naked adoration and concern now that they were far away from prying eyes.

 

Ron was on his second cigarette before someone spoke.

 

“We can’t stay long,” Nixon admitted reluctantly. “I have to take the POWs back when they get here.”

 

“Do you want me to stay here or oversee the assault when the patrol returns?” Ron asked, smiling a little at the way Dick was completely enraptured with every curve and angle of Lipton’s sleeping face. “Dick?”

 

“No.” His voice was raspy, mind enveloped in his sick mate and how fragile he looked in the golden light. “I’ll oversee it. Stay with him.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

o0o

 

It was hard to get to the nearest building off the river and out of the line of fire but they did. Pack was there to help drag them all out of the boats. Perconte, Skip, Christenson, Bull - every strong hand they could spare was pulling them to relative safety. They had to wrestle the Germans into the far corner and keep the men from outright killing them. Tempers had risen high as the smell of Omega blood filled the basement. Skinny, Cobb, and Garcia had been in there first with blankets and hot drinks to fight off the potential hypothermia from their dunk in the water but they moved fast so Jackson could be put on the table. Vest was starting to lose it, crying and screaming and ready to take a knife to the Germans for what had happened. Jones did his best to control the men, and he did to a degree.

 

The POWs weren’t slaughtered where they stood and that was the best outcome that could’ve come from a basement full of enraged packmates.

 

But David couldn’t focus on any of that.

 

He got to Jackson’s side and felt sick at the sight of his friend. Jackson was jerking against the table and fighting the intendedly-calm hands of his friends. He was shellshocked from the blast and the long drag across the river. He’d taken the blast on the right side of his face the worst. The skin was coated in ash, cracked, and he was streaked in blood all over. It streamed from his nose and his mouth was painted with it. He was gurgling, choking on it, and panic wired through his whole twitching form.

 

David cupped the back of his head as carefully as he could as he laid a hand on the Omega’s chest, trying to keep him pinned so he didn’t hurt himself worse. “Jacky? Look at me. _Hey_ , hey, little brother, look at me.”

 

Jackson’s head jerked toward him. One of his eyes was nearly obliterated. David wanted to turn away but he didn’t let himself. He wasn’t a coward and his friend needed him.

 

“You have to calm down,” David urged. “Gene’s coming right now and he’s going to fix you up.”

 

“He’s gonna’ die!” Vest wailed from behind them.

 

Pure terror flashed across Jackson’s face and his mouth curved in a sob. “Wh-What?”

 

“No!” David screamed to be head over the explosions outside and the shouting in the room. “Shut the fuck up!” He leaned over Jackson and smoothed his voice out to a fine murmur. “Don’t listen to them. You are _not_ going to die.”

 

Jackson let out a wet gasp and tears started to roll down his temples.

 

“Everything’s fine,” David lied as he choked on a breaking heart. He was sour all the way down to his gut and he could taste the bile building in the back of his throat. “Relax, Jacky, relax for me. Just keep breathing. Gene’s getting here as fast as he can. You know he’s not going to let anything happen to you.”

 

Skinny was holding down one of Jackson’s legs and he sounded like he was crying when he yelled, _‘Where the fuck is the medic?!_ ’

 

Jackson’s hand shot up and grabbed his own so suddenly that David jumped but he quickly laced their fingers, pressing a kiss to the back of it.

 

“David,” Jackson whined, crimson bubbling up at the corners of his mouth. “I-I don’t wanna’ die.”

 

“You won’t,” David replied frantically, grasping at straws as he hoped beyond hope it was true. “You aren’t going to for a very long time.”

 

“I-I never even felt a bond,” Jackson admitted gravely, mouth quivering around another cry. It was a sobering, solemn moment for David as he realized how fucking young his friend was. “AIn’t never felt a mate.”

 

“You’ve got plenty of time for that,” David reassured, kissing his hand again. “Alphas will be lining down the block for you.”

 

Jackson’s mouth twitched in a ghost of a smile. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” he promised earnestly. “We’ll get you some make-up. Remember that? We’ll get some ruby red lipsticks and you’ll have to change your locks and get a baseball bat, because it’ll be dozens waiting in line. _Hundreds_.”

 

Jackson’s weak laugh turned into a wail. “Hurts, D-Dave...I wa-want...Lip.”

 

David’s heart broke all over again and he felt tears of his own roll hot down his cheeks. He pressed another desperate kiss to his friend’s hand and prayed.

 

“Everyone fucking move and let Doc do his job!” Martin ordered, gesturing sharply. Eugene ran through the crowd of men and nearly elbowed Ramirez in the side of the head to get to Jackson’s other side. David couldn’t bare to let go and step away. He felt like something awful would happen if he did. Eugene hovered over Jackson and cradled the line of his jaw with his palm, letting out a stream of steady assurances as he tilted his head one way then the other.

 

“All right, Jacky, take it easy,” Eugene hushed. He pressed a thumb to the other Omega’s brow and peered into his eyes to see the pupil dilation. He ignored the crystal tears that pooled in his lashes and the distraught whines pouring out of him. But Jackson was smiling at Eugene, chittering wetly at the sight of his friend. There was relief there and David’s throat closed up. Eugene meant safety, their healing angel of light, but in the dank basement he wasn’t sure if even the medic could pull off a miracle.

 

“Okay, okay,” Eugene gentled as he put his ear to Jackson’s lips to listen to his breaths. He curled two fingers into the other Omega’s mouth and eased it open, depressing his tongue to peer inside. “ _Light_. I need some light. Give me some light.”

 

Skinny quickly produced a lighter and flicked it to life with shaking fingers.

 

“All right, look at the flame, Jacky. Look at the flame,” Eugene ordered. Jackson’s eyes sluggishly dragged to watch the flame but agony was mounting inside him. “That’s good, _petit frère_. Real good.”

 

Jackson’s breath were ragged and then they started to catch in another batch of sobs. “G-Gene.” Even with Eugene’s thumb rubbing over his cheek and the man’s kind eyes above him, Jackson started to cry again.

 

“All right, let’s get him out of here,” Eugene ordered.

 

“Help Doc move him,” David urged, Babe and the medics that Eugene had brought in jumped to help ease the Omega off the table and onto the stretcher.

 

Jackson grabbed wildly at Babe and caught a death grip on the other Omega’s coat. One of the medics was wrapping a bandage around his throat and Jackson seemed to be doing his best to buck them off. “I don’t wanna’ die!”

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay!” Babe assured him over the cries as he helped get him on the stretcher and hold him there. “Take it easy now.”

 

David whined as their hands fell away from one another.

 

“I don’t wanna’ die,” Jackson sobbed hoarsely, face flush and pulled in naked fear as they moved him. He tried to grab at Eugene and Babe both but his strength was fading. “ _Gene_ , please help me. _Please_.”

 

“We’re gettin’ you out of here,” Eugene swore.

 

A mortar went off right beside the house and he whole place shook, crumbling and raining dust down on their heads. Eugene snapped at them to put the stretcher down when Jackson started to choke. Eugene dropped beside him and took off the bandage to see the damage. Jackson’s face went tight in shock and he choked noisily, whole body straining so hard he jerked upward.

 

“Eugene!” the medic bellowed, holding him tight by the throat and the back of the head to push him back down.

 

For a moment, it was almost funny to hear. No one called Jackson ‘Eugene’ because Doc was there first. It was always sweet names for the young Omega. And now-

 

“ _Gene!_ ” Jackson whimpered around his cries.

 

“You’re not gonna’ die!” Eugene carded his fingers through the Omega’s hair and held firm. “You are _not_ going to die!”

 

“God! Oh God!”

 

“I need you to hang on!”

 

David pushed his way through his friends and slid to his knees on the other side of Jackson. He was about to offer his help, to tell them to get moving, _something_ , but he could only stare at Eugene’s filthy hands trying to console their youngest.

 

Jackson was staring right at Eugene, nodding to his reassurances, when he started to gurgle. The watery breaths started to thicken up and the Omega jerked under his friend’s hands, eyes widening and staring at nothing as his lips worked uselessly to try and take a breath. He was drowning.

 

“Eugene,” the medic whined as he felt the bulge of blood inside the man’s throat.

 

At the last moment he turned his head and David met his gaze. David couldn’t look away. For his sanity he should have but his little brother needed him in those final seconds. He took Jackson’s hand but by the time he’d laced their fingers they were already limp. Jackson’s lashes fell low and then...and then…

 

David stared into his friend’s face with dawning realization that made him dizzy with guilt and grief. He could distantly hear the shells and gunfire outside but it didn’t mean anything. The whole place could’ve come down around his shoulders and still Eugene Jackson would be gone. His pretty face was marred horrifically and oozing crimson, the droplets slowing as his heart stopped beating.

 

David felt a palm at his cheek and could hardly raise his eyes. Eugene was staring down at their friend with quiet tears cutting dirty trails down his cheeks. Eugene sucked in a breath before looking up at Babe. The other Omega shook his head in disbelief but there wasn’t room to doubt the still form on the stretcher. Babe turned to his packmates and they could read the devastation on his face. Skinny, Shifty, and Garcia made a punched-out noise as it hit them right in the gut. The Alphas in the room whined low in their throats except for Martin, who steeled his jaw.

 

David braced a hand on the floor and leaned down to brush a tender kiss on Jackson’s damp mouth. He bumped their foreheads and breathed him in one last time. The boy had always been like minty candy floss, always so sweet even when everything was coated in grime. Even when he was dead.

 

The Omegas shuffled over and surrounded Jackson in a respectful kneel. Their hearts grew heavy but still they took a few moments to touch their fallen friend on the shoulder or leg, silently saying their goodbyes. Eugene took up Jackson’s limp hand and scrubbed his cheek along his inner wrist, blood smearing on his own skin.

 

Even the Beta Germans were quiet.

 

Jones watched the act with morbid curiosity. He took a step forward, unsure of what he was going to say or do, but stopped when Alley’s hand slapped on his shoulder. “For Christ’s sake. Let the Omegas grieve.”

 

Cobb, still under a blanket and refusing to look at the scene, spoke up with disgusting implication. “Who’s going to tell Tab?”

 

Martin’s rolling growl shut him up so hard he flinched.

 

“Who’s going to tell Lip?” Grant husked, eyes woefully stuck to his friend’s limp form.

 

“God, _Lip_ ,” McClung ground out.

 

“Christ,” Babe whined into his palm, eyes clenched shut as he tried to swallow down the sounds but failed. “ _Christ_. How are we going to tell the pack? What the fuck we supposed to say?”

 

“Tell them the truth,” Skinny sniffed, shedding his own blanket and offering it to Eugene to lay over the friend.

  
  
“What the fuck’s the truth?”

 

“It was an accident,” David whispered  as took his fingers out of the stiffening grip of his fallen friend.

 

In the corner by the POWs, Vest was crying. Jones was idly petting through his hair to soothe his fellow Beta but he was crumbling.

 

Alley clutched his gun tighter as he fought off a wave of tears that fell down his cheeks anyhow.  “Just a Goddamn accident.”

 

o0o

 

Ron woke up with a start as someone knocked on the door. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep. He had drifted off propped up against the wall and his neck ached. He cleared his throat and pushed off the wall, wiping his mouth and then his eyes. He took a few measured breaths to dislodge the sleepy haze from his mind before he remembered why he was there.

 

Lipton was fast asleep beside him but he wasn’t sweating anymore. Ron laid his fingers against the Omega’s cheek and though it was red it wasn’t overly warm.

 

“Sir?”

 

Roe.

 

“Come in.”

 

Roe looked grave as he entered the room. His face was pale as the moon and there was a new weight in his dark eyes. The Omega came over and started to check Lipton over with practiced hands. He put an ear to his chest and waited for a few breaths before sniffing at his throat.

 

“You did good, sir,” Roe husked. “I think he’ll pull through just fine.”

 

Ron touched the medic’s chin and raised his head up until their eyes met. There was new redness there to pair with his rough voice. Roe had been crying. He could smell it on him. “What happened? Was it the patrol?”

 

Roe’s breath shuddered. “Sir…”

 

o0o

 

Easy Company rippled with whispers of the night patrol but only pack. They knew not to let it reach Easy CP or the officers prematurely. The news of Lipton’s fever breaking hit them and it was bittersweet. They were relieved for their Pack Omega but they knew he would have to learn about Jackson. No one wanted Lipton to hear it secondhand nor did they want his mates to deliver the message.

 

It was decided among the pack that the Omegas should tell him.

 

o0o0o0o

 

The morning came early and grey. Martin led Jones, Webster, and Alley to the rally point where the truck was waiting to take the POWs that were sandwiched between them. There Dick and Ron discussed borrowed heavy artillery and tried not to let their minds linger on Lipton or what news the patrol would have to give them. Nixon had his men standing by for the transport and he went over the paperwork just to have something to do with his hands. The pack already knew but were keeping tight lips. The Alpha trio were growing restless thinking of who’d they lost, what name they’d have to take back to their Omega.

 

Martin approached with Jones on his heels. “Sirs.”

 

David made a crack at the Germans about behaving and earning a cookie before Alley started manhandling them into the truck with an impatient hiss. Dick wrinkled his nose at the sight and stench of the POWs and he didn’t like the look on Martin’s face. He ran a tongue along his fangs and held back the word he knew he had to ask. Ron kept a respectable distance to let him handle it but he could feel Nixon watching him, waiting with sick anticipation.

 

When it finally came it was as clipped and professional as he could make it. “Status?”

 

Jones opened his mouth but Martin tapped him on the chest with a warning look. The lieutenant shut his mouth with an audible click. Martin nodded to David and the Omega stepped up. Dick could see the wear and tear on David. A pack member was gone. He could see it in the red of the boy’s eyes.

 

“Web?”

 

The Omega’s mouth opened twice before he managed to finally say the name. “Eugene Jackson.”

 

Dick hissed and turned his head away like he’d been struck. “God, no. Not…” He touched the back of his hand to his mouth to rub away the swell of emotion. He sighed and his breath stuttered. “Not that sweet kid.”

 

“It was an accident.” David couldn’t raise his eyes from the street. He still hadn’t let himself grasp what had happened in the dank basement. He couldn’t draw a full breath without feeling a sting in his lungs. Nothing was quite real except for the jittery feeling beneath his skin.

 

Dick nodded. “I’ll tell-”  
  


“No, sir,” David cut off sharply. “We should do it.” He raised his chin and looked at his Pack Alpha. “We _will_. Just give us an hour.”

 

o0o

 

David came back from hauling off the POWs and the guys were already back at OP-2. The grief was palpable. Perconte, Malarkey, Skip...they all picked their heads up when he entered. He knew Jones was behind him and there was a report to be made but he didn’t care. The cigarette he’d been smoking grew stale as he saw Jackson’s empty bunk above Babe’s. His duffle was still there, his little sketch journal open and laid out like it was waiting for him to return. David didn’t notice his cigarette slipping out of his hand as he caught the smell of the dead Omega in the air.

 

Joe was stretched out and smoking nervously on the cot David had claimed the day before but he didn’t notice that either.

 

David walked up to the bunk and spread his hands out on the blanket. It was cold but he could smell Jackson there. Cool like mint and snow and it matched the corpse that was waiting in the basement to be taken care of. David’s fists clenched up the in the blanket and bunched it up close to him, expression pulling in agony before he buried his face in it. He sucked in a greedy breath and it came out of him as a hitching sob. Boots hit the floor behind him and then Joe was hugging him from behind.

 

“I want to say goodbye,” David choked out. “Just _once_.”

 

He lifted his head and tried to breathe but it hurt. His eyes were too hot and he didn’t want to cry, not again, but still they rolled down his cheeks. Even behind his lids he could see Jackson’s smiling face, his crinkled nose, the faint freckles that had dotted just below his eyes. He could see him burrowed close to the pack in Bastogne trying not to shiver to death. David could see him in a dozen haystacks and rickety cots either beaming at him for saying something particularly clever or rolling his eyes when his sarcasm fell flat. Jackson used to stick his tongue out when he was concentrating particularly hard and would rub his eyebrows almost idly when he was immersed in a book.

 

_Used to._

 

David laid a hand on the Alpha’s arm over his stomach. “He was just gone and I never told him I loved him. He deserved to know that. He was just a fucking _kid_. Barely ever kissed anyone, never felt a bond...he deserved to know someone loved him.”

 

David didn’t see his pack circle around him but he could hear the footfalls. He didn’t see the way Malarkey bared his fangs at Jones and shooed him out of the room before covering the door with a clear stance that said he wasn’t welcome. Grant and Ramirez came away from the window and stood with them, their friend’s death weighing on their shoulders just as heavily as anyone else.

 

“He knew what he meant to you, David,” Joe promised, nosing at his hair.

 

“It’s true,” Babe swore. He was ignoring the way his fingers twitched around his own cigarette and how Jackson’s death felt like twenty. “That kid loved you, Web.”

 

David rubbed at his chest and the ache there felt like he was missing a piece. Jackson had been his pack, his family...his little brother. Smelling him and knowing he was gone forever was carving a wound within him that couldn’t be stitched. He whined in the back of his throat. “We have to tell Lip. Guys, we can’t let his mates fucking tell him this. We can’t...we have to…”

 

Joe started to rumble and the sound soothed some of the rough edges inside him. David soaked it up. He whimpered as Joe turned him around and hugged him tight. He buried his face in the Alpha’s throat and clung to him. Words left him and he chittered pathetically as Joe’s hand rubbed up and down his back while the other laid tenderly along his nape.

 

“ _Prinzessin_ ,” Joe murmured sweetly in his ear, thumb rubbing along his hairline. “Stay here and take a few minutes, okay?”

 

David made a quiet, curious noise against his pulse.

 

“I’ll get the Omegas together and you can all tell Lip. You’re right, he should hear it from pack.” He pressed a kiss into dark hair. “You don’t have to do it alone.”

 

“Lieb,” David moaned gratefully as he sunk into the Alpha. His heart was breaking and having Joe holding him up, physically and emotionally...it was a relief.

 

“Shh, baby, just sit with Heffron a bit, okay?” Joe urged the Omega down into the bottom bunk. His mouth slid lazy kisses across David’s cheek and along his lips. David didn’t want to let the Alpha go but eventually his hands fell down into his lap. Babe sat up and bumped his head against the other Omega’s, chittering quietly.

 

“I’ll be back.”

 

“Joe…”

 

He kissed him one more time before brushing their noses. “You’re not alone. I’ll get your boys together.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Joe winked at him. “What am I good for, huh?”

 

David couldn’t crack a smile but he appreciated the effort. He still missed Joe when he left but got distracted when Grant plopped down on his other side. The Beta wrapped an arm around him and gave him a shake.

 

“Hey, I, uh, never thanked you,” David admitted, nosing at the man’s cheek.

 

“For what?”

 

David shoved him playfully. “For finding me. I remembered your scent when I was in the hospital. You got Gene to me.”

 

“We couldn’t let you bleed out, Web.” Grant ruffled his hair, managing a grin. “Lieb would’ve beat the shit out of us if we had.”

 

“You can’t keep a good man down, huh?” Skip chuckled lowly. “Between us we’ve got two good wings. That should carry us to the end of the war, huh Web?”

 

David huffed through his nose, lips twitching upward. “I think so.”

 

“It was real boring without you,” Malarkey joked, his hand wrapped up in the back of Skip’s coat as he tried not to think about the Omega they’d lost.

 

Skip rubbed shoulders with him. “Yeah, I need to catch up on the Lieb-Webster Reality Hour. I missed the whole middle season. How did we get from cuddling in a foxhole to recreating some Shakespeare shit in the rain of German shells?”

 

David dropped his head into his hand and a faint chuckle worked its way out of him. “Jesus.”

 

“Oh, you thought we were all going to conveniently forget about that, did you?”

 

“You two are _never_ going to live that down,” Babe snickered.

 

o0o

 

Tab had been taken a nasty fall not long after he’d seen Webster return and gotten himself shipped off to the aid station. When he’d returned the next morning, the morning that had come after the patrol returned, he was greeted by his pack but it was not warm. He was urged into OP-1 and surrounded by his friends - Alley, Malarkey, Liebgott, and shockingly Skip who had just returned.

 

And his CO, his Secondary Pack Alpha, who had some dismal news.

 

“No.” Tab clutched at Skip and Malarkey to keep his legs from giving out. “Not...not Jacky. No, God, fucking-” He clenched his eyes shut and his friends held him tight by the shoulder and waist. “Sir, _please_. Not Jacky.”

 

Though Speirs kept his mask in place, he was wrung out and had little to offer the Alpha.

 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, I should’ve…” Tab murmured to himself, eyes fluttering open and seeing nothing of the dim room. “I should’ve been on that patrol.”

 

Speirs stepped forward and laid a hand on the man’s shoulder. “There was nothing you could’ve done.”

 

Tab’s dark eyes were shimmering and swollen with tears. There was no comfort Speirs could give. Tab had a deep connection with Winters and Speirs respected that he would never truly be the man’s Pack Alpha, secondary or not. There were a few troopers who felt the same way and he’d never pushed. Speirs wasn’t the person Tab needed right now despite how he wanted to draw the man into a hug. Speirs looked to Liebgott and got a nod to confirm his thoughts.  

 

Tab was Dick’s pup, always would be, but Liebgott was  _his_ and wasn’t going to let him flounder.

 

Speirs left and it didn’t take him long to track down their Pack Alpha. He ripped Dick from the lieutenants and brought him back to OP-1 without resistance. Dick shed his helmet once he was inside and only had to breathe Tab’s name before the Alpha was rushing straight into his arms. Dick caught him in a hug and rumbled lowly as the man buried his face in his shoulder.

 

“Alpha,” Tab whined, hands fisting deep in the man’s coat.

 

Dick cupped the back of his head and clutched him tight. “I’m right here.”

 

“He trusted me,” Tab choked out. “I should’ve protected him.”

 

Dick’s breath hitched and he buried his face in the Alpha’s hair to hide the shine in his eyes. _We both should’ve._

 

Liebgott pressed shoulders with his CO and let out a quiet rumble. Speirs laid a hand between the other Alpha’s shoulder blades and let himself take in his warmth.

 

o0o

 

Lipton reoccupied his couch in Easy CP with much more ease. Sometime during the night his fever had broken and he’d woken up beside Ron feeling better than the day before. He dared to think even his cough had lessened. His chest didn’t feel quite so tight and he wasn’t sweating like a pig. He was exhausted from a night of fighting the fever but he was grateful. The dreams he’d had were a confusion knot that he was slowly unraveling as he went over inventory paperwork.

 

He picked up Ron’s scent on a sigh and raised his head with a smile to greet his Alpha. The CO didn’t shut the door to Easy CP behind him and that should’ve been his first clue something was off. Ron took off his helmet and his expression was pained, mouth tight and eyes downcast.

 

“Captain?”

 

“Carwood.” Ron’s voice was low and rough. It struck a chord in the Omega. “Your Omegas are outside. They need to talk to you.”

 

“Yeah?” Lipton set the papers aside and clutched his steaming mug of water with both hands. He didn’t like the look on the man’s face. “David and Gene?”

 

“Yes,” Ron admitted, lips pursing for a moment. “And… _everyone_. Almost.”

 

Lipton wet his dry lips and tried not to let himself get choked up in concern. “Ron, if something’s wrong, just tell me.”

 

Ron stepped aside and put his back to the wall. Dick came through the door next, helmet already under his arm and mouth set in a grim line. Whatever strange pain was on Ron’s face had come across the Pack Alpha’s as well. Lipton’s knuckles were white beneath his gloves as he held the cup that much tighter.

 

“Dick?”

 

David walked in, then Eugene, Luz...Skinny and Shifty next with a covered stretcher between them. Lipton’s heart trembled. Christenson followed them with Babe in tow, Garcia, Hashey, even Janovec. The pair brought the stretcher by the couch and laid it at his feet. There was a distinctive shape beneath the thick blanket.

 

David and Eugene kneeled on each end of the stretcher and their upturned eyes and grave expressions reminded Lipton of prayer. One by one, the Omegas dropped to a knee and shed their helmets and hats in respect. Their eyes fell to the floor and Lipton could now see the grief on their faces. But there was one face in particular missing.

 

The cup fell out of his hands and hit the floor with a clang. Water splashed across the edge of the stretcher and Eugene’s knees.

 

“It was an accident.” David echoed his words from earlier but they felt numb in his mouth.

 

“I did everything I could,” Eugene grit out.

 

Behind him, Babe chirped quietly and laid a hand on his partner’s shoulder. “We all did.”

 

“Just an accident,” David husked.

 

All three of them looked liked they’d been crying. Even with bloodshot eyes and tired smudges under his eyes, Eugene’s hands didn’t so much as shake as he uncovered the body.

 

For a sick moment, Lipton wasn’t sure where the sound was coming from. The wail ripped it’s way out of his throat and he could taste the blood on the back of his tongue. It was a sound of mourning. It was the same sound he’d made when he’d seen David laying face down in the dirt. Anyone with a Omega parent had heard the distinctive noise. Shifty in particular winced and ducked his head.

 

Lipton slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle the hysteric sound. He dropped to the floor but couldn’t feel the hard wood sting his knees over the collapse of his fragile heart. He reached out for the boy but couldn’t touch. His hand hovered over him and he would’ve seen the way they trembled if he’d been able to look away. Young Eugene Jackson looked like a broken toy soldier in his dirty, torn up ODs. There was a faint blush against his pale skin from where he was sure the other Omegas had cleaned up the blood and dirt from his face. With no heart to pump, his scent was gone, and yet he smelled like his friends. His head had been turned to show off the unmarred right side of his face and Lipton knew the horror that must’ve been the other half.

 

“He was just a baby,” Lipton sobbed behind his palm. He pried his hand away to finally touch Jackson’s cool cheek. “Twenty. _Barely_. He ran away to join the paratroopers.” He tried to smile but his lips quivered and his eyes felt hot. “His parents don’t even know where he is. Why didn’t I report him? W-Why did…?”

 

Tears plopped onto Jackson’s ODs and left dark circles behind. His tags were laying on his chest and Lipton’s skimmed his fingers over them. They needed to be turned in so they could ship his body home. The thought made him sick. If he picked up those metal plates then it was all real. He met Dick’s eyes across the room and his mate was struggling to keep the pain off his face. Jackson was one of them, a pack Omega, a well loved friend. And now he was nothing more than another pine box to put on a cargo plane. He was just another telegram, another piece of bad news in a war that was supposed to be all but over.

 

Being sick and forced away from his mates felt like such faraway problems. Now all he wanted was to see Jackson’s smile again. To see the way his eyes crinkled up and the dimple on his left cheek pop, bright teeth flashing as he laughed at someone’s lame joke. He needed to hear his laugh again.

 

“He’s so small,” Lipton murmured, fingertips falling away from the boy’s slack face. “He’s always been small, hasn’t he?”

 

David nodded with a flicker of a smile. “Our baby brother.”

 

Eugene choked down a sob behind the back of his hand. He wasn’t one to expose his emotions in front of so many people, even if they were pack. His heart was not on his sleeve like his red cross. But Jackson had been one of the few people he’d allowed close, one of the few he’d felt had been _safe_ and wouldn’t get picked off in the heat of battle. He’d been wrong.

 

Lipton quieted and started to draw in on himself. His eyes went unfocused and leaned back against the couch, his whole body language screaming _retreat_. Luz saw it before the others. He got up and wedged himself down between David and their first sergeant. He looped an arm around Lip and gave a quiet chitter, a rare sound from him, and bumped his forehead against the man’s temple.

 

“Lip? Don’t leave us.”

 

Lipton whined. He was too weak. His heart rang hollow with Jackson’s loss and he felt too weak to even pick up his head. He wanted to curl up in bed and disappear. He wanted the fever back so he could _forget_. He wanted its sweet ignorance back and for the sickness to burn away the sight of Jackson’s still form. He was fading fast. Across the room, his Alphas shared a purposeful look and both stepped forward. “I have to lay down. I can’t…”

 

“You’re not the only one who lost someone,” Garcia spoke up. “He was our friend.” The Omega sneered as he remembered Miller and all that old hurt came flooding back. “He _is_ our friend.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Lipton sniffed, wiping his wet eyes and scrubbing a hand over his face. “I feel like I...I…”

 

“You lost a son,” Luz whispered, nosing the Pack Omega’s cheek. “The rest of us lost a brother. But we’re still here.”

 

Christenson swallowed heavily, Kiehn’s death still weighing on his heart. “We’re alive and we still need you, Lip.”

 

Eugene whimpered and grabbed at the man’s hand. Lipton took it and laced their fingers, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. He blinked the tears from his eyes and he could truly see David and Eugene in front of them. Their eyes were haunted. “Were you with him?”

 

David nodded, hand bussing across the man’s knee. “We were right there. We were the last people he saw. He wasn’t alone.”

 

“He had his friends around him,” Skinny promised.

 

“My boys,” Lipton breathed out. Gradually he grounded as he kept breathing deep. He was between Luz and David and Eugene, and all his Omegas. He could hear the echo of Ron’s words - that he could be what these men needed. Jackson was gone but he could still feel him in his heart, a place that would heal over twice as strong but with new scars. He had his pack, his mates...Jackson wouldn’t have wanted him to push them away.

 

Lipton leaned down and kissed the fallen Omega’s forehead. He caught the faintest whiff of his minty sweet scent and held the breath, remembering it. “My tiniest boy.” He took up Jackson’s dog tags before covering him back up. He laid them on his chest and pressed a palm over them. “Eugene was a good man. He was-” His voice shook on the edge of a cough.

 

“He couldn’t keep himself warm for nothing,” Luz chuckled weakly. “Kid practically shook apart in Bastogne.”

 

“Couldn’t flirt either,” Janovec remarked with a lip quirk that quickly turned into a smirk. “I tried to teach him but he was hopeless. It was cute.”

 

“But he was always ready to cuddle,” Shifty mused, picking up his head with wet eyes and a bright smile. “That boy was the first in the pile.”

 

Garcia nodded, staring down at his filthy hands. “Jacky had your back.”

 

Babe laughed softly as he rubbed along his medic’s back. “Even when he got nervous, he was there. Kid had some nerve.”

 

“And he loved real big,” Hashey whispered so quietly it was almost lost in the shuffle of clothes and even breaths of his friends. “Boy couldn’t help himself. Heart right on his sleeve.”

 

David’s lashes fluttered and he seemed to come back to life, breathing in and smiling. “He...he drew these little doodles. They were really good. He’d draw rifles and clocks, anything he saw.” He picked up his head with a curious furrow between his brows. “We should send the notebook to his parents.”

 

“Yeah,” Luz agreed. “Hell yeah we will. Right, Captain?”

 

The Omegas turned to look at Dick. Lipton looked up hopefully and his mate couldn’t have said no even if he’d wanted to. “Of course we will, boys.”

 

“We have to send him home, Dick,” Lipton pressed with another hitch. “We can’t let him be buried here where no one will know him.”

  
“We’ll get him back to his family,” Dick swore.

 

Lipton shuddered in relief and Luz gave him a squeeze.

 

“Thank you, Alpha,” David sighed. The other Omegas nodded and there was gratitude in their gazes. They’d never doubted their Pack Alpha for a moment.

 

Eugene sniffled and wiped his glove over his eyes. He glared at the first sergeant and Lipton let out a startled chirp at the intensity. “You need to be in bed. You’re out of the woods but you’re sick.”

 

“I shouldn’t argue that,” Lipton rasped. He put a hand on the couch to stand but his knees gave out. He huffed out a self deprecating laugh. The Omegas all hurried to their feet, eager to help, but it was David and Luz who flanked the first sergeant. Lipton got to his feet with their help and waved his boys forward.

 

One by one, Lipton hugged and briefly scented his Omega boys. He familiarized himself with their scents and left mark behind like a protective seal. A promise. Even Janovec came up, the man who’d only come to him a handful of times. He hugged him the hardest.

 

“Sorry Lip,” Garcia mumbled with his face tucked in the first sergeant’s throat. He was sweetly hushed.

 

Lipton grabbed Christenson’s chin after their hug and made him look at him. He searched his face before patting his cheek. “I’m sorry about Keihn. He was a good man.”

 

“He was.”

 

“So are you, Pat.”

 

That finally got the man to smile. “Thanks, sir.”

 

“Come on, Mom, back to bed,” David urged with a fond smile as he wrapped an arm around his waist and started to lead him to the cots in the back of Easy CP. They would probably move him back to his private room after a nap but they were all too exhausted for the trek down the street. Eugene followed them with a constant grumble about he shouldn’t have left the bed to begin with. Together they eased Lipton down to sit on one of the more comfortable looking cots.

 

But Lipton kept a hand on both their arms. Together they dropped to a knee before their Pack Omega, gazing up at him and ready for his word. They didn’t expect his hands to slide to the back of their heads and lace in their matching dark hair. Lipton drew David up into a kiss that lingered, noses bussing briefly. Eugene let out a fragile little gasp as he was gentled into a kiss as well. They rarely touched in that way but he melted into it with a sweet sound. He hadn’t realized how much he’d needed the assurance until their lips touched.

 

“I love you both so fucking much,” Lipton confessed quietly, mindful of their pack just down the hallway and the open door. “You know that, right?”

 

He didn’t say they were his favorite among the pack and they knew it was wrong to think that way, but the unspoken statement was still there.

 

David chittered feebly and laid his head in the man’s lap. Eugene put a hand on Lipton’s knee and then rested his chin atop it. The pair breathed in the less sickly scent of their Pack Omega as they tried to shed the weight of the long night. They were tired, more than tired, and their stomachs were sour from the ride of adrenaline. Above all, they already missed their brother.

 

“I know you did everything you could, Gene.”

 

Eugene chewed his lip as he tried not think of Jackson’s head in his hands as he screamed in agony. “I swear.”

 

“I know you’re both hurting,” Lipton tried to soothe. “Jacky really loved you two, you know that? He always talked about you.” He carded his fingers through Eugene’s hair. “He worried so much for you, Gene.”

 

“Me?” the Omega repeated dumbly.

 

“Oh yeah. He saw how you took care of the pack but never yourself. He was over the _moon_ when you and Babe got together. And _you_ , David, with Lieb.” Lipton pinched David’s cheek and the Omega playfully batted at him. “I don’t know who was more frustrated with you two - me or him.”

 

“We worked things out,” David admitted when he realized just how long the man had been out with a fever. “We’re really courting this time.”

 

It felt like he could breathe again. Lipton felt the smile turning his lips before he realized what pure _elation_ had spread through him. “Really?” The Omega nodded. “I’m so proud of you two. It’s about time. I know Ron’s been nudging him a little. Whatever he said must have worked. How? What happened?” He cupped David’s impressive jaw and urged his head up. “Tell me everything.”

 

“You wanna’ tell him about your necking in the mortar rain?” Eugene drawled.

 

Lipton’s mouth dropped open. “What?”

 

David discretely pinched Eugene’s side but smiled at his first sergeant. “I’ll tell you later.”

 

Lipton wanted to protest but a yawn was sticking in his throat. The pair got up and he hugged them both.

 

“You boys are everything to me,” Lipton admitted, dropping a kiss on both their heads. “Just...be safe. This is almost over. _Please_.”

 

Eugene snuffed against his throat. “We promise.”

 

“I need you,” Lipton confessed.

 

David laid a hand on his back and pressed hard. “We need you too.”

 

Lipton cleared his throat and patted their shoulders. “Can you ask Captain Winters to come in? I need to talk to him about the patrol set for tonight.”

 

The pair had lumps in their throats. It had come down the line that Sink wanted a second patrol after the rousing “success” of their first. They nodded together and left. Lipton let out a long, trembling breath and raised his eyes to the crumbling ceiling. He hadn’t prayed since before Bastogne and even then it was sparse. Not since his father’s accident.

 

The door opened and closed. Dick appeared past the row of bunk bed cots with a deep frown.

 

“Please don’t send my boys out there again,” Lipton begged shamelessly.

 

Dick pursed his lips and there was a flicker of guilt through his eyes. “I’ll do what I can.”

 

Lipton’s head dropped down and his hands balled up in his lap. He knew what that meant. They were at Sink’s mercy. He tried not to let Dick see the tears but gave himself away when he wiped his eyes. He felt his mate sit beside him and leaned in when the man’s arm curled around his shoulders.

 

“No one else is going to get hurt, sweetheart.”

 

Lipton couldn’t keep the whine from his voice. “You can’t promise me that.”

 

He didn’t see the determination that set over Dick’s face or the way his lip curled in a flash of fang. “I _can_.” He slid down onto his knees in front of his Omega and took his hands between his own. He kissed them both and he couldn’t keep the sorrow from choking up his throat. “Carwood, I...I can’t tell you how sorry I am about Jackson. We should’ve listened to you. We should’ve told Sink-”

 

“What?” Lipton cut off gently. “That your mate warned you about something that could’ve easily killed no one? Or everyone?”

  
“Carwood…”

 

Lipton cupped his Alpha’s jaw and rubbed his thumb over the man’s high cheek. “I know you would’ve thrown yourself on a grenade for any of those boys. I just...miss him. He was mine.”

 

Dick blanketed his mate’s hand and pressed a kiss to his rough palm. “I know, sweetheart.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

An army bunk really wasn’t big enough for two fully grown men to lay on but they made it work. David cuddled up tight against the Alpha’s side and rested his head on his chest to listen to the steady thrum of his heartbeat. It matched the little flutter of the potential bond between them. Once it had been desperate but now the biological pull had calmed. It had grown patient.

 

Joe sucked in a noisy breath. “Oh yeah. How’s your back?”

 

David froze but only for a few moments. He’d been hoping to hide the marks away forever but he knew the guilt Joe was carrying from the assault. It felt like such a fever dream or a bad movie that had been too dramatic to be believable. He’d entertained the idea of hiding the marks forever but if they were going to give this relationship a try then that meant no secrets.

 

Though he didn’t know why the SS had decided on their particular words, what was on his skin belonged to both of them.

 

“Feel for yourself.”

 

“You sure?” Joe asked. There was more behind the question. They hadn’t talked at length about what happened. There had been whispers in the foxhole as he told him what he’d done, what they had carved into him, but never why and what it meant to them as men. The army told them so little about the SS. They only knew to point and shoot.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Joe’s hand was gentle as it eased beneath the layers of his clothes and laid along the dip of his back. David winced in anticipation of chill but the Alpha’s fingers were warm against his skin from being curled in his ODs while they laid. Joe rubbed in circles along his back and he forced himself to breathe, to remember where he was and who he was with. The wounds had closed and the stitches were long gone but there were smooth, red ridges left behind.

 

“They had ointment to rub in it to keep it from scarring too bad,” David babbled as his brain short-circuited. Joe’s hands felt better than any balm and he wouldn’t be able to sleep but he was certainly floating. “They gave me cream. It’s in my bag. It’ll help it heal over but I’ll need help putting it on. I can’t reach and I don’t really know where they are.”

 

David quieted as the Alpha rumbled into his hair and dropped kisses there. “Would you let me do it?”

 

“Yeah,” David sighed quietly as he lifted his head and smiled at the man. “I’d like that.”

 

Joe pecked a surprisingly chaste kiss on his mouth but it felt like just what he needed. David settled back down against him and rubbed his cheek on the man’s chest. Joe’s hand laid along his nape and he shivered.

 

“This okay?”

 

“More than.”

 

David sank into the Alpha and purred deep in his chest as those fingers tightened up just enough to trigger a flush of warmth through his whole body. No, he would find no sleep with the second patrol looming ever closer, but here with Joe he could find some rest.  

 

o0o

 

All the men from the night’s patrol sat once more in OP-2 basement. They had tried to catch some sleep in their respective bunks but it had been little more than restless naps before they were ordered to gather up once more. Food and smokes were passed around. Some were talking, some cleaning their weapons, but most were sat in silent contemplation.

 

Cobb had got his hands on some wine.

 

Babe pulled a cigarette out of his breast pocket but fumbled in his coat for a light. David chuckled at his adorable pout before he pulled out his own lighter. He flicked it open with a flourish and the flame came to life. Babe grunted his thanks and leaned in to suck off the heat. He took a long drag before he offered the smoke.

 

“Thanks.” David pulled off it twice before handing it back. He could smell Eugene all over Babe and it made him smile. He didn’t know what to call them - too early for mates, past courting, and they’d seen too much war to use cute terms like ‘boyfriend’. Lovers, maybe? And wasn’t that a delightful image. His Omega friends twined together, pressed from mouth to thigh, grinding together and moaning so pretty. He knew Eugene well. He hadn’t fooled around much before the war but he had a dominant streak in him. David had come away from their little necking sessions with delicious bruises before. He couldn’t help but wonder how Babe would fare in the face of all that repressed passion.

 

He heard someone sniff the air before scoffing.

 

“Whatcha’ thinking about, Webster?” Cobb asked accusingly. David flushed shamefully as he realized the Beta had caught the aroused spike in his scent. Curious eyes darted to him but he kept quiet. Cobb was across the room with his bold statements and his nearly empty bottle of wine. He was ruddy-cheeked and glassy eyed. _Drunk_.

 

Cobb’s smirk was ugly as the Omega dropped his eyes. “Yeah, that’s what I thought, college boy. You think you’re so much better than us, don’t you?”

 

Babe showed his teeth but the Beta kept going.

 

“You take down a couple Germans on your own and the whole company treats you like some kind of martyr hero. All that fucking _coddling_ , Christ, makes me sick,” Cobb scoffed sharply. David could feel a lump growing in his throat as he remembered Hoobler and Jackson back in Bastogne. How they rubbed his back and had promised him he’d be okay, that they were there for him. And they were gone but he was here, and so was fucking _Cobb_.

 

David opened his mouth to tell him to stop but one look at the Beta’s vicious, knowing smirk and he shut his mouth.

 

“Think you’re a tough guy, Professor?” Cobb needled. “Do you have any idea what everyone says about it? You ever hear that, your precious _pack_? Everyone says you probably offered to suck the SS off to get the jump on them.”

 

Grant slammed his cup down and glared white hot at the other Beta. “Shut the fuck _up_ , Cobb!”

 

But Cobb barreled on, feeding off the pain on the Omega’s face and how he was hunching in on himself. “You get winged and everyone goes on and on about how they thought you were dead and it’s a Goddamn miracle you’re not. You turned Liebgott into a fucking pansy with your tight ass and you think you run this place, huh? That you’re _special_?”

 

David’s wounds, inside and out, were fresh and he couldn’t pick up his eyes. The cheap shots punched right through his fragile armor.

 

“Hey!” Alley snarled from beside the wide-eyed Jones. “That’s _enough_.”

 

“It’s true!” Cobb snapped, waving his bottle at the Omega. “He has to be warming every knot here with how everyone fawns all over him. Jesus, he’s _just_ an Omega!”

 

A round of harsh growls came from every Omega in the room. Alpha mouths turned in scowls that showed off their fangs in blatant threat.

 

“The fuck’s that supposed to mean?” Babe spat.

 

“Means I’m sick of all the special treatment Omegas get around here,” Cobb slurred. He jabbed his finger at David and the Omega flinched. “Especially _that_ little fuck.”

 

“ _Cobb_.” Martin’s Alpha timber cut through the air and the restless room quieted to a deadly hush. The one word stopped at least three troopers from charging on the Beta. “Shut up. This Omega bullshit is old hat. You’re _boring_.”

 

Cobb ran his tongue over the blunt end of canines, one of the few markers that he was a Beta besides his plain scent. “You takin’ his side, Johnny?”

 

Martin didn’t even both to look at him. He met David’s wet eyes with an almost sluggish drag before he snuffed. “Yeah. I am.”

 

“You fuckin’ him too?” Cobb bit out. “Guess he’s sucking all the sergeants’ knots these days, huh?”

 

The door to the basement slammed. Boots fell upon the steps like lazy thunder, one at a time until a lean figure emerged in the stone archway. There was a flick and flare of flame before the red glow of a cigarette lit up high cheekbones and a full mouth.

 

“Fellas,” Joe drawled thickly as he flicked the lighter shut. “I’m gonna’ be your plus-one tonight.”

 

Tension laid thick in the room but Joe didn’t seem to feel it. His movements were fluid, casual as a guy could be who was just ordered on the same patrol that had killed his friend. He puffed on his cigarette and gave one of his off-handed grins. Everyone was still coiled tight - Alley’s fists were curled and Babe’s teeth were grit so tight it looked painful, and the Omegas were wearing matching looks of disgust. Knuckles were white around rifles and fangs were _aching_.

 

But Joe simply sauntered across the room like they hadn’t all been yelling at each other moments ago. He came up behind David and ruffled back his hair. “Hey.”

 

David watched the Alpha take another hot drag before he was kissed with a mouthful of smoke. He made a quiet, needy noise as the acrid taste mixed with the faint sweetness of chocolate. Joe licked into his mouth and he could taste the Hershey bar he’d probably looted off one of the other guys. They hadn’t kissed often and even less so in front of the pack but it felt so easy between them now. David let his head fall into the protective cradle of the Alpha’s palm and mourned the loss of his slick mouth when it left.

 

“Hey,” he replied weakly.

 

Joe passed him the smoke with a wink. He patted David’s shoulder before making his way toward the drunk Beta.

 

“Cobb, man, you got wine?” Joe asked amicably with a flick of his fingers. “You gonna’ share?”

 

Cobb blustered something that came out as half formed words and a scoff. It was a pathetic attempt and Joe’s smile was almost sympathetic. He took the wine bottle from Cobb’s limp fingers before he struck. It was quick and sharp like the rest of him. It was over so fast that the pack only had time to register Joe cocking back his fist and Cobb crumpling to the floor clutching his jaw. They saw the red bubbling past Cobb’s lips before the Beta hunched over himself.

 

Joe wiped the lip of the bottle off with his sleeve. He took a swig and cringed before smashing it down next to the Beta. Cobb drew against the wall and a few of the men winced at the sudden burst of violence. The Alpha’s eyes were blazing as he glared down at Cobb and the man couldn’t even muster enough balls to raise his head again.

 

“Beer’s better.” The words were sharp in a thinly veiled threat. The rage melted off his face and his grin came back. He made a point of shrugging like it was no concern of his. “But hey, what do I know about wine? Right, Harvard?”

 

David let out a startled laugh. He quickly covered his mouth but his Alpha’s wink made him drop his hand. “You wouldn’t know a Bordeaux from a Merlot even if you could spell them.”

 

Joe chuckled and cast his gaze around the room. The message was clear.

 

Babe snuffed in amusement and then Shifty let out a bashful laugh. Martin and Alley shared a grin and then Popeye finally laughed and the tension broke. Joe walked back over to his future mate and took back his smoke. “Thanks for keepin’ it warm, Web.”

 

Jackson would’ve been proud.

 

o0o

 

Dick stood with Nixon side by side at the river’s edge behind half a rock wall of cover should they need it. The day was late and the men were exhausted but there would be a second patrol.

 

“He pulled through the night alright?” Nixon asked about their mate.

 

“Yeah, he’s up and aware. The fever broke while he was with Ron.”

 

“Good.”

 

There was a tension between them that they didn’t want to deal with but it had to be said.

 

“So Sink knows we lost a man?” Dick needled unfairly.

 

“Yeah, he knows,” Nixon sighed. “He also knows you picked up two prisoners who talked.”

 

“About what?”

 

“OB, uh, supply trouble, Hitler’s favorite color,” Nixon snarked. Dick rolled his eyes, in no mood for the man’s humor. He sucked his teeth, tongue grazing hard over a fang to remind himself that this was his lover he was speaking to, not Battalion HQ personified. “I don’t know, Dick. None of it gets us across the river.”

 

“I don’t want to send anymore of the pack out there,” Dick stated firmly, eyes sweeping over the wreckage that had been last night’s mission. He thought of Jones and their thin trickle of replacements. “Or any man. It’s a waste of time.”

 

Nixon absently rubbed at his shoulder where his mate’s scar silvered his skin. He felt like he was letting Dick down somehow but he knew he was just the messenger. He’d been trying to wheel and deal and keep the higher-ups happy since Toccoa but they only ever wanted more. He had nothing to say he hadn’t already said a hundred times about Sink and the goal of success in one form or another.

 

“What’s the point?” Dick growled under his breath, tongue loose now that he was just with his mate. He could still see Jackson’s blank face every time he closed his eyes. “We gain maybe one more POW and we lose another member of the pack, maybe two, maybe all of them. When is he going to be happy? When Doc loses his mate? When Lieb loses his?” He sighed through his nose. “When ours dies of a broken heart?”

 

“Honestly?” Nixon snapped a little impatiently. “Sink’s been on the phone all day bragging it up. I think he’s just showing off now.”  A plane flew overhead and they both let out a sigh, trying not to take it out on each other. “I don’t know what to tell you, Dick. You gave him a successful patrol, now he wants two.”

 

Dick could feel his mate looking at him but kept his eyes across the river as he muttered. “Successful.”

 

“Do you think for one second I want any of our boys over there?”

 

Dick’s eyes darted to the man. It was rare Nixon named Easy as theirs though they both knew how the men saw him. He relented and ran his hand down Nixon’s arm. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize. I’m the one-”

 

“Sir.” Ron approached and fit intimately between them, the pink of his tongue swiping over his lip as he distastefully eyed the other side of the river. Dick turned to face him but the Alpha dropped his eyes in respectful submission. He always knew when Ron was on edge because he sunk deep into their roles to know how to behave. “The men are mustered. If you want me to brief them, I’m gonna’. It’s the same roster as last night - mostly. I added Liebgott to the roster. He volunteered.”

 

“Him and Web finally work it out?” Nixon inquired.

 

“Oh do we have a story to share with you,” Ron deadpanned.

 

A jeep pulled up behind him and they heard Sink approaching before he spoke. “Evening, gents.”

 

None of them were exactly proud of their half-ass attempt at standing at attention but the three weren’t exactly feeling patriotic.

 

“At ease,” Sink ordered, gaze sweeping over the German side of the river before facing the trio. “You all did a damn fine job on a tough mission last night. I wish you good luck tonight because I’ll be expecting more of the same. Have you briefed the men?”

 

Nixon bit the inside of his cheek at the way Dick bulked and pointedly didn’t look at the colonel. As always, Ron took Dick’s lead and kept his mouth shut. “Just on our way, sir.”

 

“Make sure you tell them how proud I am of what they did,” Sink added, patting Dick’s arm. The Pack Alpha bristled but visibly calmed when Ron laid a hand on his back where the colonel couldn’t see.

 

“Yes, sir,” Nixon promises because no one else would say it. Sink gave them all a nod before heading back to his jeep. Once the three were relatively alone again, Ron stepped up to Dick’s side and nosed at his shoulder. It was a seek for comfort and to be comforted all at once. “You alright, Dick?”

 

The man simply grunted, deep in thought.

 

“You want me to brief them now, Alpha?” Ron murmured, fingers gliding down the man’s arm.

 

Something clicked in Dick’s eyes but neither of the Alphas could quite read it. “No. No, I’ll do it.”

 

o0o

 

David was outside the door to OP-2’s basement kitchen simply breathing and rubbing his shoulder when he spotted the three Alphas coming. He scrambled down the steps and shed his helmet. Some of Second Platoon had rejoined them. “Sarge, they’re on their way in.”

 

“Ten-hut,” Martin threw out casually at the group spread throughout the room and at the table. Cups were sat down and the men stood in respect for the three Alphas coming down the steps. David hugged the stone archway that separated the kitchen area from the entrance room and bowed his head as his Pack Alpha passed him. He felt Dick’s fingers glide across his arm and caught the sympathetic blue of his eyes.

 

“Martin.”  
  
  
  
“Sir.”  
  
  
  
“At ease, boys,” Dick ordered as he passed into the room, shedding his helmet. His mates followed suit, tucking them beneath their arms. He clapped hands with Muck. “Good to see you, Skip. Welcome back. How’s the shoulder?”

 

“As good as Web’s,” Skip teased.

 

“Not funny,” Dick groused as he jabbed his finger into the other Alpha’s unhurt arm. He walked in step with Grant for moment and briefly brushed his fingers through the Beta’s hair, hand dropping to his shoulder. “Is this everybody, Grant?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Grant replied, pleased but a little surprise at the Pack Alpha’s blatant scent mark.

 

Nixon stood in the archway beside David and eyed the Omega as he shuffled his feet, staring down at the floor. He made a low noise and caught David’s eye to crook a finger at him. David side stepped closer and visibly relaxed when the Alpha laid a hand between his shoulder blades. They shared the smallest of smiles. It was all they could muster up.

 

Dick sat his helmet on the the table in front of his pack. “You men did an excellent job last night. I’m proud.” He saw a few of the boys preen. “I just saw Colonel Sink. He’s proud too, for all that means to you fellas.” Popeye snorted. “In fact, he’s so proud he wants you to do another patrol across the river tonight.”

 

Heads were hung. If it came from their XO’s mouth then it surely was true.

 

“Any moment now,” Dick continued, checking his watch. “The outpost we hit last night will go up in flames. Martin?”

  
  
“Yes, sir?”

 

“That means you’ll have to venture farther into town this time.” He gestured at his future mate. “Captain Speirs, you have the map, please.”

 

Ron was caught rubbing his tired eyes and jolted a little at his name. He hadn’t caught much more than a few restless naps since Lipton had fallen ill and had been busy otherwise. He hurriedly handed over the map to Grant. The Beta took it and spread it open, laying it before his Pack Alpha. Dick restudied the map briefly to get his bearings and his hand came up to cup the back of Alley’s head, fingers scrubbing through his dark hair in another scent mark.

 

That’s when the men realized their Pack Alpha was _nervous_.

 

“We have enemy movement here and here,” Dick pointed out on the map. “Which means this is our new house target _here_. We recovered all the boats. So we’ll be setting off from the same place we did last night.”

 

“We’re not changing the plan any, sir?” Martin questioned.

 

Dick looked like he was mulling something over. “No. The plan is the same.” His gaze swept over the solemn faces of his pack. “It will be zero two hundred hours instead of zero one hundred. Is that clear?”

 

The ‘yes, sir’s were there but there was a heavy resignation to them.

 

“Okay. Good.” Dick chewed his lip and with one final sigh he made his decision. “Because I want you all to get a full night’s sleep tonight.” Eyes gradually rose to him, Alley and Liebgott’s in particular were piercing with curiosity. “Which means in the morning, you will report to me that you made it across the river into Germans lines but were _unable_ to secure any live prisoners.”

 

His pack was uncertain, some smiling but others gaping in confusion. He met each of their gazes, willing them to see what he was doing, and one by one they got it.  

 

Nixon pushed off the wall and broke into a smile but quickly hid it behind his hand. _Christ, I love that man._

 

Ron was having the same flourish of amazement and warmth. He beamed at Dick but bit back his own grin. Ron had never been more in love with Dick than he was in that moment. He truly was a real Pack Alpha all the way through. Liebgott turned around in his seat and gave him a grin full of fang and a wink. Ron rolled his eyes at the pup’s eager way of saying _hell_ of a mate you got there.

 

“Understand?” Dick asked.

 

“Yes, Alpha.” The call was stronger this time with dawning realization.

 

Dick folded up the map with another nod and put it in his jacket. “Good.” He lowered his voice to a hushed command. “And look sharp for tomorrow. We’re moving off the line.”

 

The bubble of tension dispersed in the room with a tangible _pop_.

 

Dick headed out of the basement and his mates were right on his heels. Ron spared just a moment to rub a palm along the side of Joe’s throat right over the scar he’d got in Holland. Joe fed on the relief pouring off his CO and laughed.

 

 _Finally_. Finally off the line.

 

Joe howled in delight and the other Alphas joined him, heads thrown back and fangs flashing in delight. The pack clapped hands and bumped foreheads, pushing and shouldering at one another as they burst into laughter and smiles. It was such a relief, such a _rush_. Joe turned to grab David in a hug and give him a sloppy kiss but he only saw the tail end of his Omega as he disappeared up the stairs to the surface.

 

David’s feet were following the three Alphas before the rest of him could register what he was doing. He pulled out a cigarette as he climbed the steps out of the basement. The chilly air his his lungs but it was a welcome reprieve from the grief that had been choking him all day. He walked off to the side to try and make it less blatant that he was watching the three but couldn’t quite tear his eyes from them.

 

Two long-time mated Alphas and their future third. He was so grateful to the trio, to his Pack Alpha. Despite how inappropriate it would’ve been he wanted to run up and hug him, to thank him for sticking his neck out for the pack who would’ve followed him into Hell if he asked. But David kept himself still and merely lit up his smoke with a smile.

 

He watched Nixon run a hand down Speirs’ back and intimately linger at the dip. The two secondaries were flanking the Pack Alpha, Dick’s back to them as he seemed to stare off into space. “Don’t bother writing this one up, Ron. I’ll take care of it. Hell, I might even enjoy it.”

 

Speirs nodded as he subtly leaned into the touch. “Okay.”

 

“This is a whole new way to fight a war,” Nixon jested. “I think you might be onto something here, Dick.”

 

Winters turned and his smile was small as he looked between the two Alphas but it was sincere. Even strained and exhausted with stale worry, the three looked so _right_ together. David jolted as someone bumped shoulders with him and stole the cigarette out from between his lips. It was Joe, grinning at him before his cheeks hollowed around an inhale.

 

The outpost across the river exploded in a burst of noise and smoke, debris flying and pebbling out far enough to hit the water. They all looked but Nixon was the only one who jumped.

 

David wasn’t sure why he got such satisfaction out of the wreckage but he did. He felt his Alpha’s hand rest at the dip of his back just how Nixon had touched Speirs and he felt a happy flutter in his chest. _Look, Jacky, we’re all getting our shit together._ He tore his eyes from the destroyed outpost to look at his future mate, his Liebling. He would never forget Jackson’s confession - he’d never felt the Tug with anyone, never slept with anyone, had barely gotten to fool around with Tab before the war snuffed him out.

 

_I’m going to love him with everything I’ve got. For you, Jacky. For us._

 

David burned the silent vow into Joe’s lips with a kiss that had the Alpha gasping against him and grabbing his hip.

 

Nixon’s voice floated over to them. “Holy shit, they did get their act together. Good job, boys!”

 

“Leave them alone, Lew.”

 

“Oh come on, Dick, don’t tell me the magic has worn off already?”

 

David grinned against Joe’s mouth as he heard his Pack Alpha cuffing his mate upside the head.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Ron brought a canteen and word of Harry’s return with him to Lipton’s closed off room. He hadn’t expected to smell Nixon from under the door but he wasn’t surprised either. It seemed Nixon had been pried away from them for so long and the stolen moments together weren’t enough. He opened the door and felt something relax within him at the sight of his future mates on the bed together.

 

Nixon was propped up against the wall with the Omega dozing against his chest. Lipton was curled possessively around the Alpha and he didn’t blame him. Nixon was gazing down at his mate with such open tenderness and a warm smile. He’d shed his gloves to pet through Lipton’s hair and trace the line of his temple, his jaw, and along the mating scars. The Alpha’s eyes dragged up to meet Ron’s own. “Hey there, handsome.”

 

Ron shut the door and threw the lock before walking over. He dropped his gun, ammo bag, and helmet on the floor before crawling into the bed. He dropped the canteen on the other side of the Omega before tucking himself against Nixon’s other side. He rumbled as the Alpha’s arm wrapped around him and fingers curled around his shoulder.

 

“Lewis,” Ron muttered as he buried his face in the man’s shirt. That strong, dark smell filled his lungs and he wanted to climb inside his jacket. Nixon pressed a kiss to the top of his head and he pawed at the man’s stomach, silently begging but for what he didn’t know.

 

The world finally quieted down.

 

o0o0o0o

 

In Easy CP, Luz was doling out the last of the supplies out to whoever the platoon sent to pick them up. They would be heading out tomorrow and the less crates to carry the better. David and Skinny arrived together to pick up smokes and sweets but Luz seemed distracted by something. He was _smiling_.

 

David followed his gaze and perked up when he saw Lipton with all his mates plus Harry Welsh and Jones. Lipton still looked tired but his sunny smile was back as he gazed adoringly at his Pack Alpha, who was giving him an equally affectionate stare. Nixon put out the cigarette he’d been smoking and stood, his smile back in place. Even Speirs looked pleased and he was _never_ pleased.

 

“First Sergeant Lipton?” Winters asked, trying and failing to keep his tone professional.  
  
  
  
“Sir?” Lipton answered almost shyly.

 

“What have we got here, boys?” Luz hummed happily.

 

“It’s finally happening,” David stated quietly, listening.

 

“Your honorable discharge as an enlisted man,” Winters stated, offering him the folded paperwork from inside his jacket. “And your battlefield commission as a second lieutenant. Congratulations, Carwood.”

 

“Thank you, sir,” Lipton chirped, staring wide eyed at the paper he never thought would come.

 

Nixon snagged the Omega into a hug and squeezed him, cheek rubbing subtly against him with a pleased little laugh. “Great work, Lip.”

 

Lipton hugged him back just as tight. “Thank you.”

 

When Nixon let go, Speirs stepped into the new lieutenant’s space but only offered a handshake. Lipton had a knowing little smile but he took it anyway. “Congratulations.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

David watched all three of Lipton’s Alphas absolutely _beam_ at him and the Omega couldn’t help but wonder how blind people could be to not see the blatant love between the four men.

 

“Welcome back, sir,” Lipton greeted as he warmly shook Harry’s hand.

 

“Hey, that’s Harry to you,” Welsh corrected. “Congratulations. Glad you’re back on your feet.”

 

“Glad to have you back.”  
  
  
  
“And he means that. He’s been doing the work of four lieutenants while you’ve been gone,” Nixon teased, pointing over at David. “Harry, I really didn’t expect you this soon. I figured you’d been nursing that scratch another month or two. Web over there got winged and was back in two.”

 

David looked over his shoulder and shared a smile with Luz. They were both overflowing with pride for their Pack Omega. Both of them wanted to walk over to Lipton and hug him, show him their support and love, but he was surrounded by his mates at the moment (as he should be always). Neither wanted to interrupt.

 

Lipton gave both Omegas a nod and one of his sweet smiles. Later they would celebrate.

 

And then Ron swept Lipton away with a comment about a bed and some water. Nixon laughed and joked with Harry, pulling them off to the side. Then it was just Winters and Jones.

 

“Lieutenant Jones. Regiment has seen fit to promote you to first lieutenant. They want you on staff up there. Congratulations and good luck.”

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

Obviously wanting to steal some time alone with his mates and his friend, Winters dismissed him and headed off to where the others had disappeared to.

 

Luz knocked a stack of supplied into a box and put it on the table for his friends. “I guess you lost another platoon leader, huh, Web?”

  
  
“Lieb was right,” Skinny commented. “The guy was just a tourist.”

 

“We’re all tourists here.” David shrugged half-heartedly with a strange smile. “He’s moved on. Maybe we’ll get to too.”

 

o0o

 

That night, Nixon got back from Battalion long enough to seek out the scent trails of his mates all the way back to the room with the door and the bed that Ron had claimed as Lipton’s. The bed was barely big enough for his three mates but they had fit themselves close. They were fast asleep - more passed out than anything.

 

Nixon stood there in the doorway and watched them breathe together. His eyes followed the interlace of their limbs, the possessive splay of their hands, and he found some relief when Lipton’s breaths seemed smooth. Lipton was sprawled on his back with the Alphas on each side of him. Dick was on his stomach, face half buried in the pillow as he snored and his hand on the Omega’s arm. Ron was silent and pressed along Lipton’s side, head dipped into the Omega’s shoulder and hand laying along his chest as if he’d been feeling his breaths before he’d fallen asleep.  

 

A strange ache Nixon couldn’t name came over him and he found himself backing out of the room like an intruder.

 

They had Dick, their Pack Alpha, what did they need him for?

 

 _You run interference between them and Sink. You give them time together._ The thought sounded a lot like Dick when he was being reasonable. _But still..._

 

What good had he done them in this war? He wasn’t a romantic, not really, and he surely wasn’t good at showing it. His language was physical. Thinking back he was hit with a cascade of guilt as his memories with his lovers were soaked in booze, sex, and too-short moments. What had he contributed that they couldn’t get from each other?

Looking at the trio now, they seemed perfect. Where he had once fit along his Omega’s side now lay Ron like a seamless puzzle piece. Had he showed them enough love? Dick, certainly, but Lipton and Ron...had he given them a real reason to love him back?

 

Nixon closed the door and forced himself to breathe. Maybe it was the late hour of the night or the stress, the bitter tang of Jackson’s death, or the lingering fear that had come with Lipton’s illness. But a seed of doubt had been planted inside him and he wasn’t sure he could shake it when his three mates looked so damn perfect wrapped up in each other.

 

 _Mates_. They had yet to seal Ron in as he deserved and that was another well of guilt inside Nixon. They were pushing Ron and heaping on all the responsibilities of a bonded without giving him the reassurance he was probably craving.

 

Nixon hated himself for doubt so much when he had the comfort of his bond with Lipton thrumming away inside him like a second heartbeat. He could feel how much his Omega wanted him, his love like a faint finger under his chin encouraging him back into the room. And Dick was his _Alpha_ , tried and true, and he knew he’d get a firm smack on the ass if the man could hear his thoughts. They’d all shared so much. Their bond was practically written in blood.

 

So Nixon buried the ugliness inside of him but still he walked away. Tonight he’d find comfort in his flask and try to get rid of the insecurities before they burdened his mates.

 

o0o

 

It was deep into the night. Neither of them knew what time it was but he must have been time for the “second patrol” by now. The rest of the guys were downstairs in a quiet poker game or asleep in the bunks down there in an unspoken way to give the couple some privacy. The moonlight spilled brightly through the windows to illuminate the room for the pair.

 

David had shed his jacket and outer OD button up to leave him in just a t-shirt that was tucked up beneath his armpits. He was lax and letting out sweet, breathy noises as the Alpha’s strong hands worked over his back. Joe was straddling his thighs and was putting a little more of the scar cream onto his fingers. He’d been nervous to let the Alpha see the marks the SS had left on him, especially when he couldn’t judge how bad they were himself. He’d jumped at the first touch but Joe was so tender as he massaged the cream into every line, every ridge, smoothing it out until he was simply rubbing him down to ease the tension that had lived in him since he’d been shot in Foy (and long before).

 

Joe’s thumbs swept up and down his spine and he started to purr.

 

Joe waited until David had melted into the bunk before he leaned down and started to press kisses to the red marks. He willed them away with every press of his lips. The cream the doctors at that aid station had given him was working its magic. He could see some places that would leave a scar but the words themselves would fade into a spatter of meaningless marks. The only scar that would keep its intent would be the one he bit into David when they decided to mate.

 

“Ain’t no one gonna’ touch you again,” Joe swore as his mouth skimmed over the fresh bandage on his shoulder. It looked like Doc had been there. “You pull any stitches?”

 

“Stressed them,” David hummed into the pillow. “Gene put another couple in. He took care of me.”

 

Joe kissed over the bandage once more. He remembered a time when the sight of David and Doc kissing had made him burn with jealousy. Now the memory of them jumping into one another’s arms and kissing sweetened. They were close and he could respect that. What the two Omegas had was different than what he had with David. It wasn’t a threat and he had been stupid for thinking so. “Good. He always does.”

 

David briefly fell asleep under Joe’s hands with the scent of the Alpha all around him. Every breath against the pillow drew his smell from where the man had lounged there waiting for him to return. It was a dreamless doze. When he surfaced it was to the sound of Joe sniffling. He could feel something wet on his lower back and the man’s forehead pressed to his spine.

 

“Joe,” David whined tiredly. He wanted so badly to fall back into slumber but he could smell the saline of Joe’s tears. The Alpha pulled himself together and rubbed at his back, dispersing the damning little droplets.

 

“Let’s get you covered up. Still pretty fucking cold.”

 

David tried to hug on the Alpha and kiss him but his hands were clumsy and his mouth was lax. Joe lifted him up long enough to push down his shirt before slipping back on his uniform jacket and buttoning it up against the chill of the night. Joe’s own army blanket was yanked up from the bottom of the bunk and he covered them both with it.

 

It was the Alpha’s turn to curl up against him so they fit on the bunk but it was worth it to be close and warm. By the morning, David had forgotten about the tears and whether they were of joy or sorrow.

 

o0o0o0o

 

So a second patrol never happened. Captain Nixon wrote out the bogus report and Regiment never got wise.

 

o0o0o0o

 

The next morning, Easy packed up their belongings and piled onto the waiting trucks to finally be taken off the line. They weren’t sure where they were going but with the promise of R&R they didn’t care. They would be able to breathe again and face days without death, without cold. They’d put Bastogne and Haguenau behind them for good and maybe find some peace of mind. Many felt a corner had been turned and that maybe, just maybe, they would make it out alive.

 

David was the last out of OP-2 and closed the door behind him though he wasn’t sure why. Another bunch of guys would be coming in and occupying the town and if not then it surely would never return to the families that had once owned it. The snow-dusted limbo that was Haguenau belonged to the war now. It had evolved beyond walls and brick - it had become an idea, a stage of warfare. One that David was glad to put behind him.

 

David caught Nixon’s voice in the mill of matching uniforms. He was talking to Dick, he could tell by the affectionate timber of his voice. David spotted the two Alphas by a jeep and he moved just close enough to pick up their words.

 

“Oh, before I forget, Colonel Sink isn’t exactly happy with the appearance of your uniform. He says it’s unbefitting of your rank.” Nixon tossed a small box at Dick and the other Alpha struggled to catch it against his chest. Dick peered curiously at his mate before opening it up.

 

David couldn’t see inside it but he felt a small thrill when he heard Dick’s surprised question.

 

“Oak leaves?”

 

Nixon gave his mate a small, tired salute with a genuine smile. “Congratulations, Major.”

 

David chuckled to himself and put his helmet on.

 

Speirs approached the pair and didn’t seem at all shocked by the new rank in Dick’s hands. “Gentlemen, are we ready?”

 

David watched the three step closer to one another and their voices quieted to intimate whispers. Smiles were exchanged and fingers brushed over sides, shoulders, and even boldly over each other’s hands in quick affection. They looked good together. They deserved one another and he knew that after the war was over they would find one another. They would live long, happy lives and David believed with all his heart that they were the men that would make Lipton happy.

 

The three Alpha officers piled into the jeep together and pressed close not for room but for the comfort.

 

David hefted his duffel onto his good shoulder and started toward the trucks that held Second Platoon. He saw Lieutenant Jones standing with Martin saying goodbyes. They actually shook hands and then the Beta was getting into the jeep that would take him away from Easy and up to Battalion. Jones met his eyes and his lips quirked in a strange smile. David couldn’t say he liked the Beta but he couldn’t deny he had shared something with Easy, that their paths had crossed brief and hot with Jackson’s death.

 

So David nodded back. And the man was gone.

 

Approaching the truck reminded David so vividly of the two days before when he’d arrived. Smoke and mud and dirty snow all giving way beneath his boots as he tried to find his place again. The truck held the same faces except for one. David hefted his bag into his arms and Grant grabbed the end of it to drag it into the truck. It was passed down from trooper to trooper until it joined the pile in the back.

 

“Shove over,” Joe grunted as he pushed on Ramirez’s shoulder. The Beta snorted but obediently scooted down.

 

David grabbed the edge of the bench and put his boot on one of the bars to heave himself up, already regretting the ache it was cause in his shoulder, but stopped as a gloved hand dropped in front of his face. “Here.”

 

The truck jerked and started into a sluggish rumble forward. David broke into a grin and took Joe’s hand, laughing as he was pulled up halfway and met in a kiss like he had done to Jackson when he arrived. The memory only sweetened as he remembered the Omega’s laugh, his excitement.

 

Joe grabbed him by the suspenders and hauled him into the cab. David fell into the seat beside the Alpha, an arm immediately curling around his shoulders. It felt good. More than that, it felt natural. Just as natural as Winters and Nixon, as Speirs and Lipton, as the four of them together. David looked across from him at Babe and the Omega was making eyes at Eugene as they passed the truck the medic was in. Eugene beamed at Babe and blew him a kiss. The other made a show of swooning and they couldn’t hear the medic’s laugh over the engine but they could see his face light up.

 

David imagined Toye was there with them getting catcalled by Luz from the jeep behind them. Maybe Guarnere making lewd comments about both Joes keeping it in their pants. Or Jackson, his sweet little brother, making eyes at Tab as they passed and getting the Alpha to blush.

 

David’s heart weighed heavy behind his ribs and he leaned into Joe for the simple touch comfort. He missed Jackson like an open wound but he was overjoyed to be surrounded by pack again. Even when the war finally came to an end, he knew Easy Company would be his pack forever. If they lost touch or moved on or married into other packs, he firmly believed these men would be there for him if he needed them.

 

This was family.

 

David looked to Joe as the Alpha took a lit smoke from Grant and he got a burst of butterflies. And maybe this wasn’t the old fashioned romance he used to daydream about over Shelley and Keats but this was better. It was real.

 

“Jesus, Web, you gonna’ stare at me like that the whole trip?” Joe griped as he caught his stare. “I’m only flesh and blood, ‘ya know? And the boys don’t want a show.”

 

Across from them, Babe raised his hand. “Eh, I might.”

 

David burst into a belly laugh that was so boisterous it actually hurt his gut. He clutched at his stomach and let it out, let the sudden joy fill the air around the jeep and allowed his eyes to burn from mirth instead of sorrow. He let himself feel a pure little joke and it refreshed his soul.

 

It was the first time he’d laughed like that in months.

 

 

 

 


	19. Why We Fight I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-episode interlude. Ron and Webgott focused.

As Easy made their way out of Hagenau through the often-humble countryside of Germany with Munich in mind, something became very clear. Though Easy had acclimated and were bonding with their new Secondary Pack Alpha, they still couldn’t quite pick up on his subtleties and true emotions. Ron kept himself tightly wrapped and guarded for a good reason. He had a reputation to uphold, a persona to play, but he was slipping.

 

His future mates noticed. They realized early on that Ron was drawn thin. The three of them at least had their bond to fall back on. It was a constant thrum of love within them, each touch flowing with affection even when they had to keep it professional.

 

The three mates talked about it in hushed voices when they caught a moment in Easy’s current CP. It was a house that had seen better days but at least it had a door for some semblance of privacy.

 

“The men haven’t really noticed,” Lipton commented as he peered out the window, watching the tense line of Ron's shoulders as the Alpha oversaw the supply truck haul. “He’s keeping up appearances with them. But Lieb’s been getting antsy.”

 

“That kid is like a sundial for Ron’s moods,” Nixon commented, thumb flicking impatiently on his lighter. He shook it and tried again to light his smoke, the tip flaring red in the flame that jumped up. “If we’d mated him properly already, we’d be able to too.”

 

“You don’t have to be bonded to know he’s antsy,” Dick tisked.

 

“It’s more than that,” Lipton pressed. “He took care of me the entire night I had that fever. Before that he took over Easy and got thrust right on the front line.” He tapped his knuckles against the window, frowning at how Ron kept pinching the bridge of his nose like he was fighting off a headache. “He hasn’t had a proper rest since before that. Foy, Bastogne, and Dog’s missions...he’s been too busy taking care of us.”

 

Nixon bulked as he remembered shivering apart in a foxhole with Ron pressed up against his side, tilting a hot mug to his mouth. Ron had been taking care of them far longer than they’d deserved. “When’s the last time we took care of him?”

“If ever?” Lipton sighed.

 

Dick’s fangs flashed in an ugly sneer. “We really have taken a lot from him, haven’t we?”

 

“It’s not like we get a lot of privacy,” Nixon grumbled.

 

“When has that ever stopped you?” Lipton accused. “Half the time one of us has to run interference.”

 

Dick leaned against the window and hummed thoughtfully. His mates waited, knowing he was mulling over some kind of solution. When he spoke again it was smooth and sure. “We should take care of him. One on one so we can get refamiliar.”

  
  
“Getting Easy’s CO alone isn’t going to be easy,” Nixon argued. Both his mates glared at him and he resisted, he did, but their stares were heavy. He blustered and threw his hands up. “Fine! Fine, _I’ll_ say it. ‘ _When has that ever stopped you, Nix_.’ I get it.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

It was a miracle that anyone in Easy Company felt a bond-tug with any other paratrooper. There were only so many of them and they were a selective group. For a man to earn his wings he had to go through hell. Every Easy man had earned their place with blood, sweat, and tears. Despite how Betas joked, it was a slim chance that an Alpha and Omega were compatible enough to feel the pull of a potential bond. Easy was lucky that way. Luz and Toye, Lipton and his three Alphas, and David had the off chance of experiencing his first bond-tug with an Alpha who he would consider as a future mate.

 

So it was only a matter of time before a bond was rejected.

 

The Omega kid came with a fresh wave of replacements. He was getting off the truck just like everybody else. A face in the crowd of newbies that no one really wanted anything to do with. But Lipton was adamant about treating the replacements well despite personal feelings. That meant Speirs wanted the same thing, if only to keep his future mate happy.

 

And that was why Joe was watching over the group of replacements pouring off the truck. He used to be the first to push the new guys away but his Alpha wanted them treated decent so he was going to make sure that happened. They weren’t going to be pack but he could at least keep them from getting scared out of their minds and on the outskirts.

 

“He’s babysitting,” Grant teased, elbowing David as they both snickered.

 

“How adorable,” Tab added, leaning against Grant’s side. “Pup-watching.”

 

“I don’t think Lip meant creepily staring them down when he said he wanted them to feel welcome,” David commented.

 

“You can all just-” Joe started, frowning sharply when one of the replacements took a header off the truck. He sprawled gracelessly and nearly got stomped on by his fellow newbies. “Christ. Stupid brat. Hey!”

 

Joe jogged over and waved the half-concerned troopers away. “Get moving! Take yourselves to Second Lieutenant Lipton, he’s got your assignments for you. _Move_.” They listened to him and shuffled off while the fallen trooper stayed kneeling in the dirt. “You okay, kid? Hurt yourself?”

 

“Just my ego, sir,” the trooper grumbled.

 

“Come on, kid, on your feet,” Joe groused, holding out his hand. The trooper took his hand and started to get up but they both jerked away as a shock went between their fingers. All the replacements were doused in scent-neutralizing spray but now he undoubtedly knew this one was an Omega. Neither of them were wearing gloves and the skin-on-skin contact had sparked that rare but age old feeling.

 

A second potential bond fluttered to to life behind his navel.

 

“Shit fuck,” Joe cursed as he took a step back, a clammy sweat breaking out across his palms as he heard his friends approaching. He’d never had this happen before. To be fair, he’d never courted a mate before, so feeling two bonds at once was even more unlikely. Of course this happened to him and with David right _there_ too.

 

“Oh wow,” the replacement awed, tilting his head at him and rising to his feet. “I can’t believe it. I never thought I’d meet my soulmate joining the paratroopers!”

 

“ ‘Soulmate’?” David echoed, unamused as he glared between the two. “Excuse me?”

 

“Ah fucking, uh,” Joe fumbled.

 

“My name’s Nathaniel, my friend’s call me Nate,” the Omega stated, still staring at Joe with stars in his eyes. “What’s your name?”

 

“His name is ‘shut the fuck up, grown ups are talking’, private,” David snapped defensively, bristled up as he saw how the pretty Omega was gazing at _his_ Alpha. “Lieb, what the hell did he mean by ‘soulmates’?”

 

Nate sniffed the air and caught the Alpha’s scent on David, nose scrunching. “We feel the Tug.”

 

Grant slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from cussing in surprise.

 

“Shit,” Tab muttered, wide eyed and staring over the Beta’s shoulder.

  
“Oh, do you?” David bit out. His eyes raked over the Omega and he burned in jealousy over how good looking he was. “Well aren’t you just the luckiest little boy God ever made?”

  
  
The bitter drawl grated Joe’s nerves and he slung his rifle over his shoulder. “Alright. Time out. Web, stay with the boys. Kid, come with me. We gotta’ talk.”

 

David opened his mouth to shoot it off but Grant laid a hand on his arm and shook his head. He stayed silent until the pair walked out of earshot and even then it was a scathing whisper. “He’s beautiful, isn’t he?”

 

“You’re pretty too,” Tab assured him lamely.

 

Grant rolled his eyes at the Alpha before slinging an arm around David. “You know how much Lieb likes you. Don’t be like this.”

 

David pouted at him and got his cheek pinched.

 

“Buck up, buddy. Have some trust in him, alright?”

 

David slumped into the Beta. “Yeah. You’re right, Chuck. Still, he didn’t have to be that pretty.”

 

That was the first thing Joe noticed when he sat Nate down on a supply crate and the Omega shed his helmet. He was a gorgeous little thing with big blue eyes and short cropped golden hair, high cheek bones, and cupid bow lips the color of spun sugar.

  
  
“Christ,” Joe groaned, rubbing a hand over his mouth. “Of course you’re blonde and blue eyed. Fucking hell, kid.”

  
  
Nate smiled and fluttered under what he perceived as a compliment. “Thank you, Alpha.”

 

“No, don’t,” Joe ordered firmly, startling the Omega. “I’m serious. Don’t call me that. My name’s Lieb, ‘sir’ if you have to.”

  
  
“Oh,” Nate let out, obviously confused. “But...the bond?”

  
  
“It’s the _suggestion_ of a bond,” Joe reminded him. “Just means our bodies are compatible is all. Doesn’t mean more than what it has to.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“You see that bristly, pretty little bookworm over there?” Joe thumbed behind him where David was staring. “That’s my Omega. We’re courting right now and there’s a Tug between us.”

 

“You can court a couple people at a time, you know,” Nate countered smugly. “I can easily prove I’m better than him.”

 

“I admire the spunk,” Joe snorted. “Really, kid, I do. If it was anyone else? Maybe. Any other time before this? _Definitely_ . Threesome? Probably.” That got the kid to laugh. “But that prissy little princess throwing a fit right there? That’s it for me. It took me way too long to realize it and I almost lost him a couple times.”  
  
  
  
“So you love him?” Nate questioned.

 

He shifted uncomfortably but nodded. “I don’t say it as often as I should but yeah, yeah I do.”

 

“Then why doesn’t he smell knotted?” Nate accused, sharp eyes shooting over to the Omega. “I can smell you on him but it isn’t thick.”

 

Joe could feel his ears burning and he was glad his helmet was covering it. “What we do or don’t do ain’t your business, kid.”

 

“Why haven’t you fully bonded if you’re so committed to him?” Nate needled. “He obviously means a lot to you and he nearly ripped my head off a minute okay. Why wait?”

 

“Because a war ain’t a place to start a life together, and a bond is a commitment!” Joe barked impatiently, jabbing his finger in the Omega’s chest. “It _means_ something. Don’t let that shit romantic notion of finding your ‘soulmate’ rot your fucking brain, kid. A real relationship takes time, ya’ know? You gotta’ work at it. You have to _court_ and earn shit like respect and trust and all that.” He poked him harder in the chest. “And don’t you _dare_ let some Alpha convince you otherwise, you hear me?”

 

Nate whined but he didn’t relent.

  
“I’m serious,” Joe insisted. “You can’t let yourself fall for a knothead who will fill you with empty promises and bond you just to run off when the war’s over. Or worse, get himself killed and leave you practically dying of a broken heart. Is that how you want this war to end, Nate?”

 

“N-No, sir,” the Omega replied weakly, shaking his head.

 

“Then you keep your head on straight, your heart on lock, and your eyes _down_ ,” Joe commanded, patting his shoulder roughly. “You make it through this war without a scratch, you go home, and you let yourself get properly courted by a whole bunch of Alphas until you find one who really loves you. Understand me, kid?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I think I do.”

 

“You think?”

 

“I do,” Nate stated more strongly, nodding. “That guy’s lucky to have you, Lieb.”

 

“Bullshit,” Joe snarked. “Let’s keep some distance for now, alright? I don’t want Web getting all huffy on me. I can’t even tell him to chill out because I don’t know what the hell I’d do if he felt the Tug with someone else.”

 

“I get it. Maybe I can get put in another platoon?”  
  
  
  
“Good idea.” He pointed him in the direction the others went. “Hook up with Lipton. He’s an Omega too. Tell him you felt a bond-tug with Liebgott and he’ll know what to do. Tell him I handled it.”

 

“Can do, sir.”  
  
  
  
“Alright, kid, get going.”

 

Despite Joe’s many reassurances, David spent the next few days heavily scenting his potential mate and keeping his inner wrists marked up. Nate was kept as far away as possible in the same company and the rejected, uncultivated bond between them quieted down into pure silence. Without encouragement, without touch and scent, it predictably died off.

 

But Joe liked the possessive side of David so he kept that feeling to himself for a while.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Lipton made his move when they stopped in a town where Ron had a room to himself, with a lock. He brought their meals up to his room and threw the lock when the Alpha was busy taking off his gear.

 

“What’s that?” Ron asked, spoon paused near his lips as he frowned at the bottle Lipton pulled out of his bag along with two chipped cups. “Wine?”

 

“David told me it should be pretty good.” Lipton easily uncorked it and poured out two glasses with a secretive smile. “Neither of us have a watch. I don’t see the harm.”

 

Ron’s frown disappeared but he was still wary. “You don’t often drink. Are we celebrating something?”

 

“Just relax,” Lipton soothed as he scooted closer, pressing their shoulders as he slid the glass in front of him. “Enjoy.”

 

Ron took the glass and clinked them together. “How can I say no to an invitation like that?”

 

“Have you gotten any letters recently?”

  
Ron smiled around the rim of his glass. “My nieces and nephews are causing a havoc back at home.”

 

Lipton leaned in. “Really?”

 

“You’ll _never_ believe what one of them ate.”

 

“Try me.”

 

Three glasses later, Ron’s suspicion turned to surprised delight when Lipton stood and took his hand. He let himself be lead over to the bed and pushed to sit on it.

 

“Take off your shirts,” Lipton urged. “And your gear, for goodness sake.”

  
  
“Sir, yes, sir,” Ron teased as he started to obey. He shucked off his ammo pack, undid his suspenders, and folded a pile of layers to leave on the floor beside the bed. Lipton unlaced his boots and kicked them aside, shedding his outer shirt and laying it on the dresser.  

 

“Look at you,” Lipton purred as he climbed on the bed. Ron tried to grab him for a cuddle but he batted the Alpha’s hands away. He kneeled behind Ron and settled in, knees on each side of his hips, and let himself look till his fill. Ron’s tan skin was dotted with little moles and freckles, a few scars, and when he laid his hands on the wings of his shoulder blades he found the skin soft to the touch. There was strength in every inch of him from the ridge of muscle in his stomach to the firm plain of his chest, to the swell of his shoulders and forearms. The dusting of dark between his pecs, leading down to below his bellybutton, begged for fingers to pet through.

 

Lipton pried his hands off Ron long enough to dig the unscented oil out of his pocket and slick up his palms.

 

“What are you - _oh_ ,” Ron breathed out as the Omega’s hands slid along his shoulders. Whatever he’d been expecting was not this and he made a pained noise when Lipton’s fingers dug into the bunched muscle. “Shit.”

 

“I know.” Lipton swept his hands from the crest of Ron’s shoulders to the top of his neck to spread the oil. The Alpha flinched away when he dug his fingers into the tight knob of his spine but he kept his grip. “Let me.”

 

Lipton could almost feel the way Ron was clenching his teeth as he worked out one knot after the other. The Alpha was so tightly wound that it took way too long to feel some yield under his palms but Lipton was determined. It was worth it and he was happy to be the one to do this for him.

 

“There we go,” Lipton crooned sweetly as he massaged down one of Ron’s arms, dropping a kiss on his inner wrist. As he worked down the other arm, Ron started to rumble and he took it as a good sign.

 

“Wow,” Ron muttered, hissing quietly when the Omega dug his fingers into his nape. They rubbed tight circles up and down the length of it. It felt good in a painful way but pleasant tingles were left behind. After a few minutes his muscles gave and he started to sink into Lipton. He was going lax and growing warm all over. When he spoke his tongue felt lazy in his mouth. “You’re really good at this.”

 

“I’ll do this for you anytime,” Lipton promised as he carded his fingers through the Alpha’s hair. He tilted Ron’s head back and bussed a kiss across his mouth. “Why don’t you strip down the rest of the way and lay down?”

 

Ron’s lashes fluttered before his eyes slid open. There was question in them.

 

“Don’t worry.” Lipton kissed him again before climbing off the bed. He slid to his knees and started helping with the laces of his boots. He adored the way Ron blinked at him all sleepy and unsure. He treasured these vulnerable moments. “The door’s locked and we’re off the line. If anything happens they know to report to Harry.”

 

Ron smiled with a molasses-slow ease. “I trust you, Second Lieutenant.”

 

Lipton shook off his boots and smacked his leg. “Come on, Captain.”

 

Ron wriggled out of his pants and kicked them aside. He didn’t show an ounce of shame being bared in front of the Omega in just his skivvies and he had no reason to. Lipton awed at the man’s long legs and the dip of his hips, the impressive figure he struck as he laid out on his stomach. Ron stretched like a jungle cat and Lipton’s eyes followed every flex of muscle, every dip and rise of his form. The Alpha was a work of art.

 

But tonight wasn’t for giving in to carnal desires. There was more to this than that.

 

Lipton shed everything down to his own skivvies and crawled back on the bed. It was hard not to just rub up against Ron and bury his face in his hair. Instead Lipton straddled Ron’s thighs and started to rub down his back. The Alpha practically vibrated beneath him, jumping a little at first as new knots were grazed. Lipton kneaded the muscle expertly and smiled when he drew a moan out of of Ron. The man was so gloriously warm under his hands and he was starting to melt into the bed.

 

“Let me take care of you,” Lipton murmured as he worked at his lower back, breath catching at the way Ron arched before going lax with a low groan. “When’s the last time you let someone do that, Ron?”

 

Ron grunted and it was all the confirmation Lipton needed that his future mate would need to be spoiled rotten.

 

Lipton worked over every bit of Ron he could reach. He only lightened his touch when the Alpha was finally completely still and relaxed. He could see half of Ron’s face where it rested on the bed and the man’s eyes were closed, mouth slack in pleasure. Lipton knew no one would be at their door until morning and Harry had agreed to help them out. So he indulged. He rubbed his scent into Ron with his hands and when that wasn’t satisfying any longer he lowered down to scrub his cheek against him. He left scent markers at his throat and in his hair, even brushing his palms down his thighs.

 

Lipton grabbed the throw blanket they had procured and tugged it up over both of them to trap their scents. He laid half on top of the Alpha and covered them, snuggling up against him.

 

“Carwood,” Ron murmured, mostly asleep and nearly drooling into the sheets.

 

“Thank you,” Lipton whispered into his hair. “For everything.”

 

Ron’s hand twitched, fingers fidgeting in the sheet, but his grunt was weak. It was adorable. Lipton trailed kisses down to the Alphas nape and pressed his lips there to breathe in his rich scent. His heart was swollen with love for this man.

 

“You called me Sunflower.”

 

Ron hummed faintly, lips quirking up.  

 

“I remember some parts of the fever,” Lipton chuckled against his skin, nosing at him. “I liked it.”

 

Ron sucked in a noisy breath like he was pulling himself back from the brink of sleep. His hand finally moved and caught beneath Lipton’s own, fingers lacing together. His eyes fluttered open and the dark depth of them stole Lipton’s breath. “I love you.”

 

It was a quiet admission but it meant the world.

 

Lipton laid his cheek between the man’s shoulders and relaxed into the Alpha. He cupped his side and ran a thumb over the faint curve of his ribs, soaking in his warmth. “I love you too, Ron.”

 

It was the first time they had said it and it felt good.

 

Ron rumbled and he loved the feeling of it against his cheek. Skin-to-skin like this, the potential bond between them was happily thrumming. Their bodies sung a duet as their scents mingled so completely. It felt primal and comforting, harkening back to nesting days.

 

Lipton continued to nuzzle his future mate until he was sure the man was asleep. And only then did he let himself find rest too.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Nixon’s attempt at comfort was a little less romantic.

 

Ron grunted as he was pushed up against the wall in a side room of the house the officers had taken to occupy. There was only one window in the room and the curtains were solid, closed. It was only the two of them and he felt a dark thrill when Nixon pushed a chair up up under the door handle. The other Alpha’s eyes were full of blatant hunter and when he approached it was in a _prowl_.

 

Ron crowded up against the wall. He was hesitantly hopeful and he didn’t want to expect too much but this felt like an attack. One he’d been craving. He expected a searing kiss, a play for dominance, so when Nixon dropped to his knees in front of him he may have let out a weak noise. But that was only because the man looked so fucking good down there. He would never admit to his wide-eyed shock at seeing Lewis Nixon working open his pants but it was there all the same.

 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never had anyone use their mouth on you before?” Nixon teased as he undid the clasps of his fly.

 

“Not an Alpha,” Ron rasped out, dry from throat to tongue at the way the man grinned up at him like this was an everyday occurrence.  

 

Nixon gave a tug at the man’s pants and caught the first scent of his arousal. “How many Alphas have you been with, Captain?”

 

“A few fumbles, not many,” Ron admitted, hands curled into fists at his sides to keep from sliding into dark hair. Nixon was working open the folds of his pants and he should’ve stopped it, said something about being caught or anything else, but didn’t. “I never really acted on the urges until-”

 

His bullshit cut off in a high, sharp gasp as Nixon mouthed at him through his skivvies. Ron marveled at how _obscene_ the Alpha looked down there. His pink lips were glistening from a swipe of his tongue, his mouth humid and welcoming against the swell of his covered cock. Ron smacked his hand on the wall to keep from crying out as he rocked his hips against Nixon’s lips. The Alpha looked so damn needy for him and it was going straight to his head.

 

“Release a little tension, Ron,” Nixon puffed against him, breath sending tingles through his thighs.

 

“ _Lewis_ ,” he warned.

 

“Come on,” Nixon urged. He hooked his fingers in Ron’s skivvies and started to pull them down one tantalizing inch at a time. “Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about fucking my mouth with as much as I tease you?”

 

Ron thunked his head against the wall and looked to the heavens. “Christ, Lewis.”

 

Nixon finally tugged the other Alpha’s underwear down and his mouth dropped open. Tight, dark curls laid between his thick thighs and it all led to a thickening cock that looked like it was growing to just the perfect size. He bit his lip and thumbed over Ron’s hipbone. “You’re better looking than I’d thought you’d be.” He resisted the urge to wipe his mouth and shot another cocky grin up at the Alpha. “Nice. You’re about as big as me.”

 

“I wouldn’t know,” Ron grumbled good naturedly as he battled a blush.

 

“You will,” Nixon promised darkly, hands splaying possessively over the man’s thighs. “You’re going to know all of us. Dick’s thicker though. He feels damn good when he’s got you on your back and your legs hooked over his shoulders.” He bit the side of his lip and Ron’s eyes tracked the movement, throat bobbing as he swallowed. “He likes to go slow and sweet but if you wind him up just right he’ll fuck you so hard you swear you’ll _catch_.”

 

Ron’s mouth fell open in breathless delight at the implication. His dick twitched shamefully and fattened up, the first bead of pre cum welling at the tip. Nixon dipped forward the swipe his tongue along the head, rumbling deep in his chest as the taste washed across his tongue. Ron’s jaw snapped closed so he could hiss at the sensation.

 

“Use me,” Nixon husked.

 

Ron’s ears burned hot and he swallowed down a growl. Those two words plucked at his resolve. He clenched his eyes shut to try and take back control of the situation but the fantasy of fucking Nixon’s mouth was waiting there behind his lids. He’d imagined it, yes. He imagined a hell of a lot with all three of his future mates. But he could hear the footsteps of troopers downstairs and down the hall. There was never a good time but they didn’t have a _lock._

 

“Don’t tell me Dick’s ruined you with all his sweet talk?” Nixon goaded, eyeing the man’s cock with unabashed hunger as his lust became evident. “Silk sheets and flowers are nice but we’re Alphas. We’re _men_ . Courting isn’t all falling in love and hand holding. It’s getting _closer_.” Ron was all but grinding his teeth and Nixon tried not to cackle in delight as he got closer to getting what he wanted. “You want to fuck me.”

 

“You’re an insufferable jackass,” Ron spat.

 

“That’s it.” Nixon’s fingers curled further around his hips and he took another lick at his cock. He barely got to taste the overheated flesh before a hand fisted in his hair and jerked his head back. His mouth fell open at the electric tingles of _painpleasure_ that sizzled down his spine.

 

Ron stared openly at the long line of the Alpha’s pale, bared throat and the natural way that smart mouth gaped for him. “I didn’t think you’d like being on your knees this much.”

 

“Only for my mates.”

 

The words seared through Ron and he tightened his grip in the man’s hair. It drew a soft sound from the other Alpha that went right to his dick. It wasn’t a hard decision to give in. It was one he’d made the second Nixon had closed the door, maybe even back when Nixon had offered him a cigarette at Toccoa. “ _Beg_.”

 

“Please,” Nixon breathed out in perfect submission. He’d never seen Nixon so soft before, so absolutely _pliant_. It was hitting all his buttons and he didn’t bother to resist for even one more moment.

 

Ron laid a hand on his shoulder, his other sliding down to cup the man’s nape to guide him closer. Nixon’s shameless moan swallowed his own as the man’s mouth slid over the head of his cock. It was a silken slide past Nixon’s clever, hot tongue and to the tight pressure of his throat. The man didn’t gag, didn’t wince, didn’t so much as claw at him as he took him down to the hilt. Ron debated for a moment on making a comment on how practiced Nixon’s throat was, or a crack about how maybe neither of them were packing impressively if it was this easy to down him. But that all went up in smoke when Nixon swallowed around him.

 

Ron groaned and slumped against the wall, fingers digging into the man’s skin. It felt better than it had any right to. The last time he’d gotten off had been with Lipton in that foxhole and before that it was hard to remember. England, maybe. Some pretty brunette Beta girl who didn’t want anything other than a good time with an officer before returning to her respectable life. She’d had red hair...he remembered burying his face in her curls and wishing she smelled more like spring.

 

Ron twisted his fingers in the man’s thick hair and fucked his mouth just how they both wanted. Nixon was making the sweetest noises that fanned the flames threatening to consume him. He was a talented bastard, sucking when he could and keeping himself open. It felt damn good to let loose and chase physical pleasure. It was carnal, base, downright filthy to do in the officers’ house - everything he denied himself by playing the good soldier. The stoic, bloodthirsty Easy CO Battalion had come to know would never be caught with another Alpha like this.

 

His new pack? Maybe they wouldn’t be so surprised.

 

Here alone with his future mate he could just be Ron. He could be a man who needed not just intimate contact but sexual. He wasn’t the kind of Alpha who let himself be led around by his knot but being buried in Nixon’s throat with the handsome Alpha whimpering and hard in his pants, kneeling in front of him...it wasn’t something he’d soon forget. He couldn’t deny he’d needed this. And being rough, carelessly fucking up between soft lips - he needed that too. His control was usually ironclad. Easy was his pack now but those who didn’t truly know the truth were heavily suspicious. Their eyes danced between him and Lipton, which led to Nixon and Winters as his well known mates.

 

When they bonded, when they started bedding together, there’d be no way to hide it. Even things like this could give them away. Ron didn’t care. He’d fight every officer above Dick if it meant he got to be like this with the three of them.

 

“Fucking hell, Lewis,” Ron grunted out as he felt himself throbbing in the man’s mouth. Nixon hummed around him and sucked hard, dragging a gasp out of him. The rhythmic bob of his head, the drag of his tongue, it was all hypnotic and driving him right to the edge. He pried his eyes open to watch but the sight started to tip him over. Nixon’s face was flushed and his lips had ripened to a similar shade. Raven lashes fluttered so prettily before Nixon looked up at him wide wet eyes. He pulled off with a soft _pop_ and panted across the head of his cock.

 

“Alpha,” Nixon murmured.  

 

And that was it for him.

 

Ron snarled viciously and dragged Nixon back on his cock, mouth sliding easily all the way to the base. “You beautiful fuck. God, what you do to me.”

 

It didn’t take long before the pressure mounted and the tension building in his gut snapped clean. He ground against Nixon’s wet lips and held him down, growling at him to swallow it all. Nixon took it in stride with wanton hands on his ass to encourage him, holding him close and swallowing around him. He took every splash of seed like he’d done this a hundred times.

 

The idle thought of Nixon spending long nights on his knees for Dick and Lipton hit him like a punch at the very peak of pleasure and the sound that came out of him was embarrassingly loud.  

 

Ron’s body locked, seized up in climax, and when he went slack is was in every way. His hands fell from Nixon’s hair and shoulder, fingers too numb to hang on any longer. His knees shook before they gave. Ron whined quietly as he slid down the wall and his bare ass hit the cold hardwood. His hands slapped uselessly against the floor and his head lolled. It was probably the stupidest he’d ever looked with his pants around his knees, wet-dicked and unable to muster the energy to even close his jaw. He panted and tried to open his eyes but it was hard to do more than crack them open. He felt wrung out and completed satisfied all the way down to his bones.

 

All the tension that Lipton couldn’t rub away with his hands finally melted away.

 

When Ron finally mustered the energy to lift his eyes he caught Nixon openly staring at him.

 

“Proud of yourself for reducing me to this?” Ron huffed.

 

“You’ve never looked more handsome,” Nixon admitted hoarsely, sincerity written in the flecks of his eyes as they roamed over him. “Damn, Sparky.”

  
  
“Liar,” Ron scoffed fondly as his fingers clawed weakly at his clothes. He managed to work his skivves and pants up over his hips but fumbled on the clasps until he gave up. The suspenders and fly were just too much for his scrambled brain to handle and he let them be for now. He rested against the wall and tried to catch his breath.

 

But he lost it all over again when Nixon crawled into his lap and straddled him. The Alpha looked as debauched as Ron felt with his puffy, wet lips and the high flags of color painted across his cheeks. He got a little too distracted by how damn pretty Nixon looked and the kiss took him off guard. Nixon’s skilled tongue slid between his unsuspecting lips and he could taste his spend. He bristled at first thinking he’d be disgusted but found he didn’t mind and relaxed once more. He’d never let anyone kiss him after before but he actually liked it when it came from those sweet lips.

 

Nixon’s fingers raked through his hair, ruffling it, and Ron chuckled fondly. He broke the kiss and bumped their foreheads, noses bussing. “You’re all so obsessed with my hair.”

 

“It’s good hair,” Nixon remarked, voice still rough. “It’s perfect to hold onto.”

 

Ron snorted as his locks were given a playful tug.

 

“It’s true,” Nixon pressed with a lazy smile. “It’s the first thing I noticed about you - how ridiculously good looking you are.”

 

Ron kissed the Alpha again just to shut him up. He laid a hand on Nixon’s back and let it follow the trail of his spine, stopping to rest on the curve of his ass. Nixon made a shallow little thrust against him and he could feel the man’s cock against his stomach.

 

“Oh, you’re still…” Ron trailed off, face warming up in realization.

 

Nixon pinched his blushing cheek. “Yeah. Want to return the favor?”

 

It was meant to be half a joke. Nixon would never push for anything his mates didn’t want to do or weren’t ready for. But Ron’s quick nod sent a thrill straight between his thighs. The Alpha looked torn between determined and excited and it was just one more reason Nixon loved Ron. Fearless even when he was unsure.

 

“Show me,” Ron ordered, giving his ass a squeeze.

 

Nixon’s brows shot up to his hairline. “Really?”

 

“Show me what you like,” Ron insisted as he sat up a little straighter and his hands slid around to lay on the man’s thighs. A wolfish grin slashed across his face. “Show me what everyone likes.”

 

“Oh sweetheart, you are too much.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

Ron wasn’t stupid, he was just busy. Even being spoiled by Lipton and Nixon hadn’t been enough to help him figure out what was going on. He could hear the whispers around the pack about how he looked, how his demeanor had changed, and he agreed with them. The tension he’d been carrying since Bastogne had been worn away and his steps felt lighter.

 

When Dick herded him away from the pack to his private room in the upper level of one of the occupied houses, it all clicked into place. His three future mates had planned this for one-on-one bonding time. Ron didn’t mind. Far from it. In fact, he couldn’t stop smiling once the door closed because _finally_ he got to be alone with his Pack Alpha. He loved spending time with Lipton. Being with the Omega was like basking in sunshine, he recharged his very soul. Being with Nixon was such a rare treat that felt almost overwhelming every time. But he needed all of them. He missed being pressed up against Dick. He’d only gotten it a handful of times and his whole body was craving it.

 

They didn’t say anything at first. They didn’t have to.  

 

Dick’s hand fell on his shoulder and he could feel it all the way down to his core. The man’s palm slid up to his cheek and brought him into a kiss. It was like honey, slow and sweet, and Ron let himself sink into it. Dick’s hands started to work on the clasps of his suspenders, the buttons of his shirt, and Ron fervently followed his lead. He wanted to feel the man’s skin against his own but his fingers stilled on the fly of his pants.

 

“Harry knows you’re mine for tonight,” Dick assured him, hand blanketing the Alpha’s own.

 

“Is Harry our official keeper now?” Ron teased.

 

“We owe him a lot of favors,” Dick chuckled before catching him in another kiss. “Let’s take off our boots.”

 

They truly were going to make an evening of it, then. Ron marveled a little at the intimacy as they sat side by side and unlaced their boots, finger catching in the many laces until they could be eased off and set aside. Just when Ron was getting comfortable again a bright flare of heat swept through him as Dick stood and stripped down the rest of the way. His mouth dropped at the Alpha’s proud, half-hard cock and the swells of his thighs, his ass, and the whole constellation of cinnamon freckles that spanned him.

 

Ron’s pants and skivvies hit the floor and he was suddenly, _painfully_ shy like he’d never been before. He’d stripped in front of his men, in front of Lipton, and he’d dropped trou in front of Nixon no problem but now he could feel himself blushing like a schoolboy. He grabbed the sheet and dragged it over his lap to hide himself.

 

Dick turned to face him fully and Ron started to pant as his eyes traced the line of his pecs. He had a pelt of chest hair that begged for fingers to run through. Dick wasn’t as lean as he looked, he packed thick muscle around his middle and the soft dips of his hips invited his teeth to bite. It was a form any Alpha would be proud to have. Ron felt himself grow hard and he shamefully ground his palm against himself through the sheet.

 

Dick’s cheeks turned pink. “Sorry, I should’ve made it clear. I just want to scent with you. Completely. I’m getting tired of layers between us.”

 

Ron was tired. More than tired. He knew they both were despite their bodily interest. He would’ve gladly spread his legs if Dick had asked but hearing those words made him relax again. “I want to, trust me. But I’m-”

 

“Exhausted,” Dick chuckled. “I know. I am too. So stop hiding from me and let me show you how much I love you.”

 

Ron’s mouth dropped open and his hand went limp in his lap. _Love_. There it was. That word again. The one he’d always told himself was useless. The word he’d been hesitant to say in Bastogne, the one that had finally slipped past his lips in true sincerity. Hearing it from Dick was like hearing it for the first time all over again. “You…?”

 

Dick tisked fondly before bending down and taking his mouth in another kiss. Their lips slid together so well that it was easy to get lost in the cadence of it. Ron sighed as the man’s fingers carded through his hair, thumb sweeping across his nape in a sweetly possessive wave that sent tingles down his back. Dick pulled the sheet away and let it fall to the floor with their clothes.

 

“Beautiful,” he declared against Ron’s lips, breaking the kiss only long enough to let his gaze sweep over his bared form. “I’m so lucky you let me close like this. We all are.”

 

Ron laughed quietly and tried not to say something ridiculous about how _he_ was the lucky one. He grabbed at the Alpha and tugged him down, relishing the feeling of his waist under his hands. The pure heat of contact had him shivering. Goosebumps cropped up all over Ron’s skin and it was almost too intense. He started to pull away but Dick’s hands swept soothingly over his shoulder and side, a rumble vibrating between them.

 

He’d been touch starved for so long and the only thing he could think about now was screwing it all up.

 

“Lay down,” Dick ordered gently, palms rubbing over his hips. “Get comfortable. Breathe for me. It’s just us here.”

 

Ron moved further up the bed and let out a breath once his head hit the small pillow they’d managed to scavenge. He couldn’t wait for more luxury. He wanted to spread Lipton out on a proper bed with sheets and down pillows, to be able to roll with his Alphas on the wide surface of a real mattress. The stripped straw mattress they’d found for today would do for now.

 

It felt natural to part his legs as Dick climbed over him, mouths brushing chastely as their bodies met.

 

“Alpha,” Ron breathed as Dick mouthed down his jaw. His chest hitched as the man’s tongue met his pulse, wet kisses covering one side and trailing to other. His throat tingled and he tipped back his chin with a pleased rumble. He reminded himself to keep breathing as his senses started to drown in the other Alpha. The closest thing the deepening scent reminded him of was a humid spring day after a rain shower - the air thick with life, with promise.

 

That’s how it felt to be the center of Richard Winters’ attention.

 

Dick was meticulous and love poured from every deliberate kiss and lick. Ron sighed happily as suckling kisses were left along his jugular and across where his scent glands were buried. The touches wouldn’t leave lasting marks but the faintest graze of fangs felt like a brand. Smooth lips blazed down to the hollow of his throat and beyond, grazing his chest while a hand left tingles across his ribs

 

Ron choked on a whine as Dick took up his arm and peppered kisses down the inside of it, a hot kiss left on his inner wrist where his scent was strong. The other arm was given the same worshipful treatment. The whine finally came when the man’s lips skimmed over the peaks of his nipples. They stiffened, yearning for a warm mouth, but Dick teased them with just a puff of breath. Ron started to squirm as the other Alpha moved lower. The first touch of fang to his hip made them jump but Dick held him down with a quiet, amused noise.

 

“You smell…” Dick moaned in the back of his throat as he parted the other Alpha’s legs further, dipping his head down to kiss at his inner thighs. “ _Incredible_.”

 

“Christ, Dick,” Ron whimpered, hands clawing uselessly at the bed as the man nibbled at the sensitive skin. He felt like there was circuitry laced under his skin, his body becoming a livewire under the Alpha. Fangs scraped against his inner thighs and he relished the marks they would leave behind. He was barely half hard but that didn’t matter. This wasn’t about sex, it was about intimacy like what he shared with Lipton. Still there was a growing, burning well of need within him as the man’s mouth grew harsher. Dick’s kind lips parted against his hip and Ron moaned lowly as teeth set into the skin. He could feel himself sinking into a soft, mental place that had been born the day he met Dick.

 

With twin bite marks burning on his hips, Ron merely whined as he was easily turned over. Dick’s hands slid possessively down the slope of his back and he gasped into the sheets. He tried to get up on his hands and knees though he wasn’t sure why. To brace himself, to present himself to Dick, he didn’t know. He was growing dumb with the pleasure of being beneath his Pack Alpha, thriving under being the sole object of his attention. He wanted so much for Lipton and Nixon to be there too. He wanted them blissed out beside him or waiting for their turn, waiting to use his mouth like Nixon had taught him.  

 

Dick covered him and Ron could feel himself slipping faster. The warm weight of the man against his hips, his back, the way their thighs slotted together...it took his breath away. Dick nuzzled at his shoulder as he took his hands, lacing their fingers together so he could pin them to the bed. Ron pushed back just to see what would happen and Dick’s growl washed over him. Ron gasped as knees fit between his own and spread him farther, their bodies sliding together just that much closer. He the firm pressure of his cock, the bunch of his muscles, and then the sharp pinch of his fangs on his nape.

 

“Alpha,” Ron whimpered in sweet submission.

 

Dick rubbed against him in a slow grind. Their scents swirled and mingled in the room with the weight of Alpha musk. They basked in the feel of their bare skin touching. It smoothed away all the worry and doubt that either of them had left about what relationship they had. They weren’t striving for a finish despite how hard they were. They wanted the reassurance, to fulfill the primal need for touch.

 

Whatever this was, it was intoxicating.

 

“Bite me,” Ron begged, dropping to his elbows and hanging his head between his arms.

 

“One day,” Dick husked into his hair. “Me and Nix both.”

 

“N-No, not that, just, please…” Ron fumbled, words dissolving into a whine. “Put your fangs in me, Alpha.”

 

Dick had never heard that trembling timber come from Ron before and he realized how far gone the man was. Dick felt a hot flare of possession and felt himself throb at the plead. He eyed Ron’s smooth skin and his mouth watered. Maybe he wasn’t far behind in slipping into his own instincts. He’d never really been drunk but he was dizzy with the heady rush of power Ron gave him. Knowing an Alpha like Ron was willing to give him so much control, trusted and loved him so much to let loose like this...

 

“Alpha, _please_.” Ron was turning into a mess beneath Dick but he couldn’t get his composure even if he had the strength for it. He was sweaty and panting, a fine shiver working through him as his cock throbbed between his thighs. He couldn’t do more than rub himself against the sheets but he felt the familiar pressure in his gut, the tell-tale tingle in his legs and balls as he worked himself up just from grinding against Dick.

 

“Ron.” His name was a low rumble and it struck a desperate cord inside the Alpha.

 

“Your fangs or your knot!” Ron begged, squeezing Dick’s hands desperately and sending a shockburst of lust through the other. “I _need_...”

 

Dick did something he rarely did - he let go, he gave in. He went with what his Alpha side was snarling for. He pried away one of his hands and slid it underneath Ron to cup the front of his throat. He held firm and growled lowly as he felt the man swallow helplessly under his palm. Ron shuddered against him and that’s when he sank his teeth into the meat of his shoulder. He clamped his jaw but didn’t pierce skin like he wanted, like they _both_ wanted. He squeezed Ron’s throat to make up for it and he felt the instant reaction.

 

Ron bowed tight against him before breaking into a full body shudder. He could feel the moan that poured out of him. Ron’s thighs twitched against his and he rocked against him in aborted little thrusts. He could feel how he choked on smaller whimpers and then he went limp. Dick stared in awe at the glistening line of Ron’s back as the other Alpha panted into the sheets, fingers flexing weakly and a gorgeous flush staining him from knee to nape. The bite mark on his shoulder was a red beacon and the imprint of his teeth made him preen.

 

This Alpha was _his_.

 

Dick rubbed down Ron’s sides and waited until the man calmed a little before he turned him over to confirm his suspicions. Ron was boneless and was deliciously pliant under his hands. He rolled obediently onto his back in a sprawl. Dick was stunned at the gorgeous sight. Ron’s chest was heaving in light pants for breath and the flush had worked its way across his chest, nipples tight and pulse jumping visibly along his bared throat. He was wet eyed and seemed to be at complete ease. He looked so painfully vulnerable and beautiful all at once. His dick was soft against his thigh but wet with seed.

 

“You came from that?” Dick marveled. He should’ve been ashamed of how he stared but he wanted to remember every detail.

 

Ron’s blush deepened and Dick wanted to slap himself for how precarious this position was. He caught Ron in a sweet kiss and cuddled up close to him, keeping the man tight against him. He read Ron right because the snuggled against him, rumbling lowly and rubbing his hands wherever he could reach.

 

“You’re perfect,” Dick murmured as he pressed kisses over his cheek and the line of his jaw. “You’re so good for me, for us.”

 

“I-I love you too,” Ron admitted, hiding his face in the man’s throat.

 

Dick rumbled proudly and raked his fingers through Ron’s hair down to cup his nape. He knew those words were hard. Since they’d enlisted, their world had been a loud and ever-changing with so little to ground them. What was forming between them, all of them, was the only bright spot in the past few years besides gaining a pack.

 

The gravity of the situation robbed him of words. His heart felt three times too big in his chest and when his jaw ached he realized how long he’d been smiling.

 

So he kissed Ron and hoped the man knew just how much he meant to him. With how easily Ron burrowed into him, he could believe the sentiment was returned.

 

o0o0o0o

 

The letter from Joe was short and sweet. He missed him, it rained in England, the hospital was boring, and he wouldn’t be seeing the states for a little while yet. But there was little comfort Luz could find in it. He was strung out. He couldn’t sleep. They were finally out of combat but he couldn’t wind down for some reason. He pressed his nose to the letter and inhaled but couldn’t catch Joe’s scent. He was starting to forget what he smelled like.

 

His friends could see it. Omegas picked up on emotional turmoil faster than most people. They were all trying to help in their own way. When it came time to bunk down he’d find himself with a cuddle buddy or two but it wasn’t the same as being pressed up against Joe. Lipton’s scent helped the most but even his Pack Omega wasn’t enough to soothe the ache inside him. Luz had tried to buddy up with some of his favorite Alphas but it didn’t fill the missing piece. None of them were _his_ Alpha.

 

And then he snapped.

 

“George, you’re wound up.”

 

Luz paced like a trapped animal outside one of the hauler trucks. He hotboxed a cigarette and tried not to look at the sympathetic faces of his three friends. Of course it hadn’t just been Lipton to corner him, it never was. He just _had_ to bring Web and Roe in too with their kicked puppy eyes.

 

“I need you to calm down a second and tell me what’s going on,” Lipton urged.

 

“I’m fine,” he lied.

 

“George, come on,” Web urged, those damn blue eyes of his following his every move.

 

Luz tossed his smoke and scrubbed a hand over his face. He could still feel Jackson’s death like a crater in his chest and some of his closest friends had been maimed so badly they’d be crippled for life. Joe, Buck, Tipper, Smokey, Penk - Skip was back and that was a damn miracle but it was only one relief out of so many casualties.

 

“I know you miss Joe but, boy, you can’t be taking it out on everyone else,” Lipton scolded lightly. “The captain’s going to have to take you off the radio if he gets one more complaint from the officers.”

 

Luz stopped dead with a scowl.

 

“We know how you feel,” Web stated dumbly.

 

Roe shot him a sharp look before turning a faint smile to Luz. “Don’t shut us out, Luz.”

 

“And what the _fuck_ would any of you know about what I’m going through, huh?” Your guys ain’t never even been wounded,” Luz spat at Roe. “You’ve never had his blood on your hands, have you? Not fucking once.”

 

Roe looked away and Luz turned his glare on Web, who startled. “And _you_ with Lieb? You pieces of shit. You _had_ each other the whole time. You had a hundred chances to be together and now you know ‘how I feel’?” He barked an ugly laugh in his shocked face. “And I’m supposed to feel _sorry_ for you? Poor Webster and Liebgott, greatest star crossed lovers to ever live? Well fuck you, Web.”

 

“Hey!” Lipton hissed when Web winced, stepping between the two with a firm frown. “You don’t talk to your friends like that. We’re trying to help you, George. I know you’re hurting but you can’t just-”

 

“And _you_!” Luz smacked the Omega hand away when he reached for him. He didn’t know where all this venom was coming from but it had been weeks since he’d had a full night’s sleep and he was so fucking tired of the crap sympathy while everyone around him was falling in love. “You get your happily ever after so you can shut the fuck up.”  
  
  
  
Lipton drew back in shock, stinging hand clutched to his stomach.

 

“Your mates are alive, they’re _whole_ . They’re with you and you’ve got fucking _three_ of them,” Luz scoffed, burning with jealousy as he remembered the way all three Alphas mooned over Lipton while he couldn’t even remember Joe’s scent. “Three Alphas who would die for you and you’re jerking one of them around.”

 

“We’re not-” Lipton floundered, cheeks tinged pink. “George, that’s none of your business.”

  
  
“And my business ain’t yours,” Luz countered hotly. “So stuff it, alright?”

 

o0o

 

Dick could see the way Luz was crumbling. Maybe he couldn’t be with the pack as much as he wanted to but he was still tuned in. He knew their moods, their mannerisms, and even at a distance he could see the tension coursing through the young Omega. Though Luz and Joe hadn’t bonded, Dick knew there was something tender between the two and seeing the sleepless smudges beneath the Omega’s eyes hurt his heart.

 

He confirmed his suspicions with Lipton before he wrote to Joe himself. They had a planned week to be stationed in a singular town and he took advantage of it. He made sure Joe knew far enough in advance to get the package there in time before they left. It arrived the day they were due to head out and he took it upon himself to deliver it to his grieving packmate.

 

“Hey George,” Dick greeted. The Omega was sitting on the rock wall outside the town they were stationed and when he looked up it hurt his heart to see such a grave expression on his face. It was hard to see George Luz without his goofy smile and the package beneath his arm suddenly felt so much more significant. “I got something here.”

 

“Yeah?” he grunted. “What’s up, Alpha?”

 

“ _This_ is for you,” Dick declared as he sat beside him, boots skimming in the gravel. He held the package between his hand and rattled it. There was a letter tucked in the string of it. The Omega perked up a little. “But I’m only going to give it to you if you promise to be nicer to your packmates.”

 

“What am I, five?” Luz groused with a guilty flush.

 

“Are you?” Dick prompted.

 

Luz puffed and finally shrugged. “Okay, yeah. I promise. I already apologized after anyways.”

 

“I know,” Dick soothed, handing it over. “I just worry about you.”

 

“You don’t have to worry about me, Major, I’m a-okay,” Luz assured him as he took the box. He pulled out the letter and ripped open the top, pulling it out with a flick. It was only one page, just a paragraph with a simply signed name at the bottom.

 

“ ‘ _Winters ratted you out_ ’,” Luz read, cutting Dick an exaggerated glare. “ ‘ _So this is for you. Stop giving the boys a hard time. Especially Lip. Mom never did nothing to you. I_ -’ ” He trailed off, throat clicking dryly as he swallowed. “ ‘ _I fucking miss you too. The second this war’s over, you’re mine._ ’ ”

 

Dick laid a hand on Luz’s shoulder when his voice cracked. The Omega cleared his throat and then let out a weak chuckle. “ ‘ _Come see me when you get off the train. I’ll be the guy in the hospital smoking two cigarettes. Yours, J._ ’ Shit.”

 

Luz ripped open the box and gaped at the gifts inside. There was a pair of gloves, a scarf, and an undershirt. He whined when he got hit but the overwhelming scent of Alpha. _Joe_. The items had been heavily scent marked. His eyes burned with tears but he bit them back by sheer force of will.

 

Dick watched the Omega clutch the box to his chest and hunch over it protectively. He wrapped an arm around Luz and gave him a firm squeeze.

 

Luz sucked in a shaky breath. “Th-thank you, Dick.”

 

“No need.” Dick nuzzled into his hair with a quiet rumble. “If I could bring him back to you, I would.” He pressed his nose to the man’s temple. “George, I’m...I’m sorry I didn’t send him back the aid station.”

 

Luz sniffled loudly and cleared his throat before picking up his head. His eyes were glistening but his grin was back full force. “Alpha, if you think you coulda’ stopped him for love or money, you are straight up lying to yourself.”

 

Dick chuckled in relief and ruffled the back of the Omega’s hair. “Maybe you’re right.”

 

“I’m never wrong about Joe. Trust me.” He bumped into him playfully. “Don’t blame yourself. He came back cause he wanted to. He would’ve snuck back if he had to.”

 

Dick full heartedly believed that.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Lipton made his rounds among the men through the night to make sure everyone had a place to sleep. He said his goodnights, delivered blankets where they were needed, but he had on particular man on his mind. He sorted through OP-3 until he found a bunk tucked away in the back of the house. There were a few empty beer bottles around the cot and he frowned disapprovingly but Luz hadn’t been scheduled for anything so he could pass it over this time.

 

Luz was on his side facing the wall and he moved in a quiet, even rhythm that Lipton was sure was sleep. He sat on the edge of the cot and took up the blanket that had been shoved to the floor. It was drafty in the house and the memories of Bastogne were still fresh. He shook out the blanket and laid it over Luz, fussing along the edges until the Omega was properly covered. He caught a whiff of Alpha. He peered over the side of the man to see the shirt wrapped around his hands and tucked against his nose. _Toye_.

 

Lipton smiled and gently pet the Omega’s shoulder. “Goodnight, Luz.”

 

He started to get up when a quiet chitter startled him. “Lip?”

 

“Hey,” Lipton murmured, running his knuckles over the man’s back. “I was just coming to check on you. Get some rest.”

 

“You like Web more than me?”

 

The question was quiet but it stung Lipton all the way down to his core. “What? Why would you ask me that?”

 

Luz shrugged a shoulder and he could see the other Omega’s eyes were open and fixed on the shirt in his hands.

 

“George? George, look at me,” Lipton insisted. When the Omega stubbornly stayed still he grabbed him by the arm and rolled him onto his back. He didn’t want to say Luz was pouting but the man looked rather put out. There was a draw to his mouth and a shadow in his usually bright eyes that tugged at Lipton’s heartstrings. He smoothed back the Omega’s bangs and smiled down at him. “Why would you think that?”

 

“ ‘Cause now he’s back and you don’t need me anymore,” Luz muttered, fingers twisting tighter in the shirt Toye had sent him.

 

Lipton tisked and scratched through the Omega’s hair. Luz pushed into it but didn’t elaborate. He didn’t need to. Lipton could see where the man was coming from. After Web had been carted off to the hospital, Lipton had kept Luz all but chained to his hip. Luz had been right there with him in the heat of the battle and his protective instincts had been going haywire. They had always been friends but they had grown closer since Bastogne. Without Web to overly smother, he’d henned over Luz. When he’d fallen sick, Luz had henned over _him_ in return.

 

They’d been on the move so much and with his returning strength he’d been busy trying to reorganize the pack.

 

“I like both of you,” Lipton teased lightly. When Luz didn’t crack a smile he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the man’s forehead. Luz whined breathily and he peppered chaste kisses down his smooth cheek and to his jaw. He nosed under his jaw with a chitter and finally got one in return. Luz nuzzled back at him, their cheeks sliding to mix their scent. He pushed up and brushed their noses. “I’m grateful for everything you’ve done. What would any of us do without George Luz, huh?”

 

Luz’s smile was frail but it was there. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Lipton smacked a loud kiss on each of his cheeks and grinned at the way the Omega laughed and playfully pushed at him. He dug his fingers into Luz’s sides and got under his shirt, tickling sensitive skin. Luz squealed and bucked against the cot.

 

“Lip!”

 

“What’s wrong?” Lipton cackled as he wrestle the Omega down and tickled up and down his ribs. Luz’s boots kicked loudly off the frame but he was helpless underneath him. “You’re not ticklish, are you?”

 

“Stop! Stop!”

 

“Make me!”

  
  
“I will!”

 

When Skip finally sought them out to tell them to keep it down, he found himself beaming and laughing at the pair of Omegas as they rolled around on the floor trying to out wrestle each other.

 

o0o0o0o

 

When marking Joe at his pulse points didn’t satisfy David’s urge to claim, he stepped up his game.

 

A barn hayloft wasn’t the most romantic place to come together but it had its privacy. Pretty Omega moans filled the nearly empty barn and drifted delicately through the cracks of the closed doors. The other troopers steered clear of the barn and decided sleeping outside was better than getting between the recently reconciled couple. They had laid their blankets over the softest pile of hay they could find and there they reclined.

 

David knew he should’ve been more quiet but all rational thought melted away under the humid, generous mouth wrapped around his cock. His shirt was rucked up and his ODs were around his knees and he was seconds from coming. He’d never finished so embarrassingly fast but Joe was sucking him down like he didn’t want to be anywhere else. Joe’s hair was ridiculously soft against his fingers and his wicked tongue worked along his flesh with each bob of his head, flicking at the sensitive tip and making his hips jump.

 

David fought to last but his control shattered completely when he dared to look down between his legs. Joe’s high cheeks were flushed and his sinful mouth was ripe red, shining as he slid over his cock. This was only something he’d daydreamed about when he thought of taking an Alpha partner, when he started thinking of Joe. It was usually taboo for an Alpha to put himself in ‘softer’ position like this but he was completely at Joe’s mercy. Whoever had started the idea that going down on someone made you weak was a complete idiot and must’ve died a virgin because _this_ was madness. He was swooning - completely and utterly dizzy with pleasure. He would’ve given Joe anything in these moments if only he promised not to stop. The man’s palms cupped his thighs and the contact burned through him, pushing him to the edge.

 

“I’m gonna-” David swallowed thickly as the tension burst. “ _Joe_.”

 

Joe moaned around him and David’s breath hitched loudly as he realized the man was going to swallow. He shamelessly stared down at the Alpha as the pleasure rushed through him. Joe’s jaw relaxed and his throat worked around the flesh, every swallow putting delicious pressure against the length. David writhed beneath the Alpha and tried not to fuck up between his lips as he rode the crest of his climax. His eyes threatened to roll back and liquid heat rushed through his veins until he was melting into the hay.

 

It had been so long since he’d let himself indulge in physical pleasure like this. And to have it with Joe, _alone_ , with the cool night air on his face? It was a small slice of heaven.

 

“Fuck,” David whimpered when the Alpha pulled off his softening dick. Joe’s tongue swiped at him in little kitten licks to clean him up and make goosebumps fan across his hips. He felt light headed like he was floating. He lost track of where Joe went but he felt his skivvies pulled back up along with his pants. It was the only reason he didn’t get tangled up when he was grabbed by the collar and dragged forward.

 

David rolled over and chittered as a hand laced into his hair. He followed it, blinking rapidly to clear the haze from his vision. His stomach tightened in excitement when he saw the bulge in Joe’s uniform.

 

“That’s it, pretty boy,” Joe husked, drawing him closer and spread his legs.

 

If David hadn’t just come he would’ve gotten hard from the sight and the scent of Joe’s need. He mouthed at the bulge and moaned quietly when he could feel the heat rolling off him. He scraped his teeth against the taunt material and was rewarded with a pleasantly sharp tug at his hair.

 

“Can I…?” David murmured, nosing against the Alpha’s covered cock. He dragged his eyes up to meet the eager, bright eyes of his partner. “Let me taste you.”  
  
  
  
“Shit, Web, don’t gotta’ ask me twice,” Joe panted. He fumbled with the fly of his pants but eventually got them shucked down to his thighs. David batted his hands away and pressed a palm to the man’s chest until he was laying back on the hay. Joe’s pretty, swollen mouth was gaping down at him and the sight burned away any lingering doubts or hesitations. He hooked his fingers in Joe’s skivvies and tugged them down to tangle with his pants.

 

“Fuck me,” David breathed in awe as he drank in the sight of his future mate. Joe was fucking pretty all over. His cock was long and smooth, cut, the swollen head a glistening red. He’d only done this a few times but he just went with what he wanted. He laid a filthy kiss on the head and it was hot beneath his lips.

 

“Christ,” Joe cursed, head thrashing against the blanket as he fought the urge to fuck up into that suckling mouth. It was such a stunning pink and silky soft against his cock. He was already so fucking hard from sucking the Omega off and listening to him, seeing him arch and blush and come just like in his oldest daydreams. “Ain’t gonna’ last long, Web. You pretty fuck.”

 

David moaned at the praise and sucked at the head. The bitter taste coated his tongue and made the slide easier. He pulled off only long enough to lick a heavy swipe over his palm before diving back in. He bobbed shallowly along the Alpha’s cock and pumped the length he couldn’t take. He whined happily at how it filled his mouth, how the warm weight rested on his tongue and sent shivers all through him. Joe was making a slew of rough, pleased noises and they hit all the right buttons for his base Omega side.

 

He was getting off on pleasing his Alpha making Joe come apart.

 

“Gonna’ come,” Joe groaned, panting harshly as he watched the Omega’s gorgeous mouth slide over his cock. The tight, wet suction and the drag of his rough palm was unraveling him and he didn’t want to finish if David didn’t want to swallow. But the Omega’s other hand curled around his hip and he pressed closer with a grunt of permission. Joe swore the world went crooked on him as a fresh wave of lust crashed into him.

 

David started swallowing the moment Joe’s long fingers started twisting up in his hair. He felt that tell-tale pulse against his lips and then a gush along the back of his tongue. He drank it down with ease, lashes fluttering wildly as he tingled all over knowing this was _Joe_ . The twitching hip under his palm and the grateful moans filling the barn were from _his_ Alpha.

 

David lounged there between Joe’s thighs licking his softening flesh and breathing him in until the Alpha finally let out an oversensitive whine. He licked the taste off his lips and smiled. “Better than Nate, huh?”

 

“Come here,” Joe slurred. He fisted his hands in David’s shirt and urged him up closer. They both fixed his pants with his clumsy fingers while their mouths met in a sloppy kiss. They could taste on another in the slide of their tongues but they didn’t mind.

 

“God, you’re fucking pretty. Pretty and perfect and all fucking mine.”

 

David blushed darkly and scrubbed their cheeks. “Joe.”

  
“I mean it.”

 

“You don’t have to sweet talk me. I’m already here.”

 

“I like sweet talkin’ you,” Joe rumbled, thumbing at the pink bow of his lip. “ ‘Sides, you like it.”

 

David smiled shyly and brushed their noses. “Maybe.”

 

They curled up together on their covered pile of hay. There was a latch door in the roof and it was thrown back to reveal the clear night sky. Though the stars were in view, the pair snuggled together front to back on their sides to enjoy the warmth of one another. Joe nuzzled and kissed at David’s nape and rumbled when the Omega started to purr.

 

“Here.” Joe suckled a kiss right over the spot that hid the man’s bonding gland. David wriggled against him but the amused chuckle assured him he wasn’t crossing a line. Joe nipped the skin softly. “Right here is where I’m gonna’ bite you.”

 

“One day?” David hummed, tilting his head for more kisses.

 

“Yeah. When I earn it.”

 

David’s purr kicked back up and filled the air between them. Joe nettled gently at the Omega’s throat as they both started to drift in a light doze. They loved stealing moments like this together. Pressed up against one another, the world felt quiet and small, and simple.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Nixon’s mates took the news just about as well as he’d thought they would. Dick had been typing out a report at the desk of the room they were occupying but his fingers were still now. Lipton had dropped into the seat opposite him, face pinched in worry and hands limp in his lap. He looked defeated, they both did. Ron couldn’t even look at him. The Alpha toyed with the ornate clock on the mantle like he was considering snatching it but it was half-hearted

 

“Fellas,” Nixon sighed. “Someone say something.”

 

“I don’t like this,” Lipton bit out, staring down at his fingers.

 

“How high do these orders go?” Ron asked, nails scraping on the polished silver.

 

“All the way to the top, unfortunately,” Nixon huffed, pushing his empty whiskey glass around on the table. “General Taylor wants an experienced trooper and officer with the 17th on their first jump. Operation Varsity is supposed to be the biggest airborne operation of this whole damn war. All hands on deck. Mandatory.

 

“And why wasn’t I consulted first?” Dick demanded, mouth pursed in a bitter line. “He’s plucking _my_ intelligence officer to go jump with greenhorns in a division he’s never been with. He didn’t think to give me a heads up?”

 

“I hate to break it to you, big guy, but we’re not as subtle as we’d like to think,” Nixon chuckled bitterly as he remembered Sink’s face when he was told he’d be jumping with the 17th. “It’s no secret you’re possessive. They might’ve known you would’ve found a way around it if you’d known ahead of time.”

  
“Of course I would’ve,” Dick ground out between clenched teeth. He resisted the urge to toss the typewriter or claw the desk in frustration. “I would’ve found a whole line of officers to go in your place.”

 

“And I appreciate that,” Nixon soothed. “But I have to go, Dick. It’s one jump. I won’t even be in combat if everything goes according to plan.”

 

  
“D-Day was supposed to go according to plan as well,” Lipton reminded. There was enough bitterness to be shared by every man. “We didn’t know where you were for more than a day.”

 

Ron slammed the clock back on the mantle and scowled at its face. “We won’t be there to hunt you down this time.”

 

“I didn’t need hunting down the first time, if anyone would care to remember that,” Nixon replied sharply. “In fact, if memory serves, I showed up on a tank _unharmed_ while you boys were picking shrapnel out of your _ass_.”

 

“Leg.”

 

Nixon cut his eyes to Dick. “What?”  
  
  
  
“I got hit in the leg.”

 

Lipton’s scoff turned into a reluctant chuckle. He rubbed a hand over his eyes and couldn’t hide his smile. Dick’s lips twitched up and Ron’s followed suit. Nixon rolled his eyes but cracked a smile as well.

 

“Right. The leg. My bad.”

 

Lipton hauled himself out of the chair and crossed the room. He took Nixon by the belt and lightly pinned him to the edge of the table. He brushed a chaste kiss over the Alpha’s mouth before scrubbing their cheeks. Nixon laid a hand on his waist and rubbed back, taking in grateful little mouthfuls of his mate’s scent. The bond between them fluttered and Nixon hoped that he’d still be able to feel it when they were miles apart.

 

“You’re going to come back to us in one piece,” Lipton stated firmly. “You hear me?”

 

Nixon smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Yes, sir.”

  
  
“ _And_ you’re spending the night with us,” Lipton insisted, fingers trailing down the line of buttons on the man’s shirt. “No excuses.”

 

“No complaints from me, kitten,” Nixon rumbled, nuzzling under his jaw. “Are you going to give me a warm, wet goodbye kiss?”

  
  
“If you mean I’m going to do whatever I want with you, then _yes_.”

 

Nixon felt his cheeks warm and he grinned, pulling back to share a grin with his Omega. “Absolutely no complaints, then.”

 

o0o

 

Despite numerous complaints from both Ron and Dick, including a formal statement about how Nixon was essential to Easy, they had to let their Alpha go.

  
“It’ll be a week at most, guys. You won’t even miss me.”


	20. Why We Fight II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you follow my dumb tumblr, emono-omae, you probably have seen my shitty posts about how I've been pretty down lately. I slept until 2pm today *facepalm* I am...a mess. So I decided to post this. I'm stuck on Points right now because there's Ron's bonding + Lipton's heat so there's a lot of sex stuff to get through. So forgive me for the wait and forgive me for the angst. 
> 
> Also this is a Nixon-focused chapter. There's a sex scene at the end that gets rough because it delves into Nixon's darker urges so be warned.

**_Sturzelberg, Germany_ **

 

“Going to the usual place, sir?” Vest asked, eyeing the pile of gold jewelry that he would be boxing up for his CO.

 

“No, a different address this time,” Ron stated, scribbling down the full address on a notecard. He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and tossed it on top of the hoard. “Box this letter up with it.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Vest picked up the notecard with a small frown, reading the name of the receiver. “But sir, this is-”

 

“Don’t say a word to Second Lieutenant Lipton,” Ron ordered, enough steel in his voice to snap Vest’s mouth shut. “Just send it.”

 

“Yes, sir. I’ll make sure it gets sent out first thing in the morning.”

 

“Thank you, Private.”

 

Ron headed out of the post office knowing his latest parcel would safely be on its way to its destination. He headed through the crowd by the road and wondered how he was going to tell his future mates about his nest egg. Besides what he’d stolen, he had very little to offer them in way of courting gifts. He just hoped it was enough to-

 

Ron hissed as a jeep nearly clipped him, horn honking harshly. He glared after it but his expression slackened in surprise when he saw who was riding shotgun.

 

“Lewis?”

 

The other Alpha looked at him with an expression so solemn Ron could feel it all the way down to his core. He took a step forward, instinctively following his future mate, but the jeep turned the corner and he was gone. Something was wrong.

 

o0o0o0o

 

It wasn’t hard to find the house Dick was put up in. It was even easier to sniff out his bedroom and go through his footlocker for a bottle of Vat 69. He sliced off the wax seal with his knife and found a used glass on the bedstand. He poured himself a few fingers and downed it too fast to taste more than the burn. He shucked off his helmet and laid it on the side table he’d stuffed his bag and rifle under. The room smelled like Dick and Carwood and that should’ve been soothing but it only plucked at his frazzled nerves. He’d only been gone a few days but it seems they’d made a nice little nest without him. The sheets were rumpled, used, and he could perfectly picture his mates tangled together.

 

They didn’t need him. They had another dark haired Alpha to warm their bed if they wanted.

 

Nixon poured another heavy drink and downed it in a few gulps. He hissed through his teeth and walked over to the water basin, scowling at his reflection in the mirror there. He stripped off his jacket with a wince. He didn’t have any bruises or cuts but there was a deep ache through his whole body from the rough impact of the jump. He felt dirty though he’d done little more than drag across the ground and try not to die.

 

He cupped the water in the basin and splashed his face. He felt like a walking corpse - barely alive enough to shuffle one foot in front of the other. He couldn’t wake up from whatever nightmare he’d been trapped in for days.

 

“Lew?”

 

His heart swelled in his chest and he braced himself on the sink. _Dick_. He opened his mouth but only a rough whine came out. He cleared his throat and tried again. “In here.”

 

Dick walked into the room polishing off the sandwich that was his breakfast, smiling around a mouthful. “You dog. Making combat jumps with the 17th while I’m in supply briefings all morning.”  

 

“Yeah,” Nixon scoffed as he popped the first couple buttons of his shirt to feel the air on his clammy skin. He tucked a leg against his chest as he worked on unfastening his knife harness, bringing up the other to free the holster there. “Lucky me.”

 

Dick licked the crumbs from his fingers. “Congratulations. You’re probably the only man in the 101st with three combat stars over his jump wings.

 

Nixon worked over the lacings of his boots and tossed them aside one after the other. “Not bad or someone’s who’s never fired his weapon in combat, huh?”

 

“Really?” Dick’s brows furrowed up curiously as he thought over all the times they’d been in combat. “Really, you’ve never-?”  
  
  
  
“Nope.”

 

“Not even with all the action we’ve seen?”  
  
  
  
“Not a round.” _Because I was always in the background hiding while you put your life on the line to keep me safe._

 

Dick sat on the low dresser and turned down the radio before smiling at his mate. Nixon couldn’t stand the love in his eyes so he got up and went back to his Vat 69 to pour out a fat glass. “So how’d it go? The jump? I haven’t been around to hear the scuttlebutt.”

 

“It was great,” Nixon lied outright, slamming down the bottle. “ _Fantastic_.”

 

Dick waited and the man’s seemingly endless patience made Nixon’s skin itch. He had to turn away from those sweetly staring blue eyes and instead looked to the white lace curtains, peering out into the street between their folds. He clutched the glass tight and resisted the urge to chug it down. He’d rather bask in the burn and choke than feel the unadulterated fear and survivor’s guilt of the incident. He could still hear the whistles, the explosion, feel the heat on his face.

 

“Lewis?” Dick encouraged.

 

“We took a direct hit over the drop zone,” Nixon admitted lowly. “I got out. Two others got out.”

 

Dick’s stomach bottomed out and he swore he was going to be sick. It was like the empty-stomach feeling when you went down a steep hill or the first stretch of a jump. His heart jumped up in his throat and he had to swallow around the lump it caused. He stared at Nixon’s outline and _ached_ at how small his lover looked without all his gear. Stripped to just his shirt and pants, the slimness of his figure was evident and he looked on the wrong side of fragile with the sunlight kissing his outline. He wanted to bundle Nixon close and kiss him, tuck him into the curve of his body and never let him out of bed again.

 

But that was impractical and he had to say something. “And the rest of the boys?”

 

“Oh they blew up over Germany somewhere,” Nixon replied with a nonchalance he didn’t feel, turning back with a wry smile and lifting his glass. “Boom.”

 

Dick forced himself to breathe. It was hard to comprehend what he’d just heard. Despite all the loss and pain and war he’d seen and gone through, this cut deep knowing he’d been moments or inches from losing his mate. “I’m sorry.”

 

“About what?” Nixon shot back.

 

He cleared his throat and tried to string words together. “Well, tough situation for the-”

 

“Oh, yeah, the boys, yeah. It’s terrible,” Nixon interrupted, waving him off with a vacant stare.

 

“Look at me,” Dick begged quietly, trying to meet his eyes. When he did it sent a chill through him. There was something cruel in Nixon’s eyes and he flinched.

 

“Oh well,” Nixon tisked. “Wasn’t me.”

 

He finished his drink and didn’t look away, daring his mate to tell him to stop.

 

“Lew,” Dick breathed out, mouth still open in disbelief. It was hard to wrap his mind around the thought he’d almost lost his mate. After everything they’d been through, all the close calls, and Nixon had almost been taken out miles away without him there. It left him with a bad taste all throughout. He broke out of his stupor and got to his feet, crossing the room and crowding in on his Alpha. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart.”

 

“Don’t,” Nixon griped, pouring out another drink. A broad palm cupped his cheek, another curled along his hip, and he so wanted to give in. There was comfort to be found in his Alpha’s embrace but a part of him felt like he didn’t deserve it. The hurt he carried was his burden and his mates were obviously happy enough without him around. Dick made a disappointed little noise and nuzzled his jaw. He tried to draw him closer but Nixon pulled away with a scowl, taking up the glass and taking a deep gulp.

 

“Hey, stop, look at me,” Dick urged, thumb rubbing over his mate’s cheek. Nixon wouldn’t meet his gaze and worry bottomed his stomach. “Are you hurt?”

 

“Didn’t you hear me? I got out. I’m fine.”

 

“You’re not fine,” Dick whispered, tugging him in for a sweet kiss. Nixon frowned and broke it, wincing like the contact burned him. “Lewis-”

 

“I’m _fine_.” He stepped out of the Alpha’s touch and grabbed the Vat 69, pouring out another glass. He downed it and steadied himself against the table as his head swam. His tongue loosened up. “You know the real tragedy is they also lost their CO.” He went to pour another and found the bottle empty. He headed toward the door and tossed a bitter smile over his shoulder. “So guess who gets to write all the letters home?”

 

“Lewis-”

 

“God, it’s going to be a nightmare,” Nixon hissed, tossing the bottle into a can on the way out. There were a few bottles on the dining room table where he’d left them and he hefted each one, pulling a face at how empty they were.

 

Dick followed close behind. “Don’t shut me out.”

 

“Stop being so dramatic,” Nixon griped as he pushed aside one of the empty bottles.

 

“Fine. You don’t want to talk about what happened? Let’s change the subject,” Dick snapped, jaw clenching tight as his frustration flared over his concern. “I got a visit from Colonel Sink this morning.”

 

Nixon grunted and finally found a bottle to fill up his glass. He snatched it up and plopped down into one of the ornate chairs. The hearth had been well stoked and it was a small comfort to bathe in its warmth. He thought idly of a bearskin rug and curling up in front of the flames. If he was lucky maybe he’d catch fire and burn out of this world without ever waking. “And how is the good colonel?”

 

“Concerned,” Dick admitted, not wanting to admit how Sink had all but dumped Nixon back into his proverbial lap that morning. He’d demanded to know if Dick could get ‘use’ out of Nixon and of course he’d readily agreed, wanting him close, and he’d received him with a good-natured huff. Sink had taken great pains to state that Nixon’s tactical brilliance could not be rivaled and the 101st was lucky to have him but not when he was drowning himself like this.

 

“I’m sure.”

  
  
Dick laid his hands on the back of the chair across the table from his mate, fingers digging into the polished wood. “Still drinking nothing but the Vat 69, huh?”

 

“Only the finest for Mrs. Nixon’s baby boy,” the Alpha drawled before taking down a gulp, licking it off his teeth.

 

Dick walked one chair closer, leaning against it and letting his gaze rake over his disheveled partner. “Is that a problem up at Regiment?”

 

“What, this?” Nixon’s brows shot up and he raised his glass. He felt suddenly exposed and he could hear the vulnerable shudder in his voice. “Is that what he said?”

 

Dick ran his tongue over his teeth and his fingers drummed over the chair. He didn’t have to say a word.

 

“No, I just didn’t like it up there.” Nixon could taste the bitterness of his lie as it slid across his tongue. He looked to the fire, unable and unwilling to face Dick’s ire. He knew he’d been found out but not even a small piece of him cared. “I’m away from you guys too much as it is. Running around with other divisions? Obviously I’m not made for it.” His lips drew up in a brief scowl. “Unless you’re glad to have me out of the way?”

 

“There’s nowhere I want you more than by my side,” Dick stated solemnly, knuckles white on the back of the chair. “You know that.”

 

“Do I?” His mouth quirked before he raised his glass again. “Must have forgotten.”

 

Dick patted the chair with a disappointed, pursed mouth. “You’ll be happy to hear that Sink is transferring you back down to Battalion S3.”

 

But Nixon’s mind was miles away amongst the scrap metal that was once his plane. His tongue tingled from the whiskey and he stared into the flames behind the metal grate as if they could will him some answers. “What do you think I should write to these parents, Dick?”

 

“Did you hear what I said, Lewis? You’ve been demoted.”

 

“Yeah. Demoted, got you. Drinking. Understood, _sir_ ,” Nixon grunted out, sneering as he continued on. “Because I don’t even know how to begin to tell them that their kids never even made it out of the goddamn plane.”

 

“You tell them what you always tell them,” Dick replied firmly. “Their sons died as heroes.”

 

Nixon’s eyes slid to his mate. “You really still believe that?”

 

“Yeah, I do.” He cocked his head. “Don’t you?”

 

“You’re a better man than me, a better Alpha.” Nixon gazed down into his drink with a self-deprecating smile, adoration blooming in his chest. “But we’ve always known that, haven’t we? Richard Winters - the perfect gentleman in every way. God, you’re fucking perfect. I’ve always loved and hated that about you. Pristine and perfect.”

 

“You’re drunk,” Dick tisked, closing the distance between them and pushing back the heavy table.

 

“And you’re flawless,” Nixon stated, finishing off his drink with a grimace. Dick took the empty glass from his hand and he let him. His eyes raked over his mate and he felt a stir of something between lust and resentment. He was so stunning in the firelight as if painted for some sort of Omega romance novel. The swoop of his hair, the constellation of cinnamon freckles across his face, the purse of his lips, those damn cheekbones...he was gorgeous. And Nixon was lucky enough to wear this man’s mark. But did he deserve it?

 

Dick dropped to his knees between his legs with a gentle smile and Nixon thought his heart was going to give out from how fast it swelled with affection. Dick touched his cheek and leaned in to kiss him but suddenly he couldn’t bare it.

 

“Stop it,” Nixon rasped, turning his head away.

 

Dick frowned deeply at that, sitting back on his haunches. “Lewis…”

 

“Stop saying my name!” he pleaded, fingers clawing through his hair before he dug shaking knuckles into his eyes. “Stop...stop treating me like I’m something special.”

 

“You _are_ ,” Dick insisted, hands falling to his knees. “To me. To your mates.”

 

“My mates,” Nixon laughed bitterly, fingers falling past his lips until they thudded on the arm of the chair. He turned his hollow gaze back to Dick and felt a wash of guilt for how hurt the other Alpha looked. “When have I ever acted like a mate? When I’m hiding at Regiment? Battalion? When I’m on the sidelines while you risk your lives?” His tongue ached for a drink but the bottle was too far.

 

“You were right there every step of the way,” Dick reminded him, thumbs rubbing soothing circles on his thighs. “We all had jobs to do.”

 

“Every day the three of you get closer and somehow I’m getting farther away,” Nixon admitted duly, barely registering the horror that flashed across his Alpha’s face.

 

“What are you-?”

 

“A guy can’t help but think,” Nixon cut off loudly, fingers flexing hard on the chair. He bit his lip and his eyes slid over to the hearth. He didn’t want to say his deepest fear out loud but the whiskey had shaken it loose. “A guy...can’t help but think maybe God was trying to strike him out of the sky so his _mates_ could be happier.”

 

Dick’s mouth dropped open and he searched Nixon’s face but found he meant what he said. It broke his heart to hear it. “In what world are we happier without you?”

 

“You’d be happier without some drunk to worry about.” Nixon tossed his chin at the bottle of whiskey, fingers gesturing vaguely. “I’m not an Alpha leader like you. I’m not a...a _rugged_ type like Ron. Where do I fit? Honestly, Dick, tell me. Where does someone like me fit?”

 

It felt like a sucker punch. Nixon’s presence had always felt so natural to Dick that he’d never questioned whether the man knew it or not. They’d fallen in step with one another since day one. Everything they’d done had been _together_. Nixon felt more perfect at his side than anyone else ever had and he couldn’t picture a day without interacting with his mate. Their conversations were as comfortable as breathing and every meal was richer when shared with him. When they were apart he felt as if he tended an open wound, an ache and throb that couldn’t be massaged away.

 

“You fit with us, with all of us,” Dick choked out past a tight throat. “You always have. I thought we were past these types of insecurities, Lew. We’ve talked about this.” He took his mate’s hand and cupped it between his own. “Can’t you feel your bond with Carwood?”

 

“I can,” Nixon admitted, watching the way their fingers laced. “It’s not as strong as it used to be.”

 

“Because you’ve been apart too long,” Dick insisted, squeezing his hand. “Everytime we get a couple days of time together we get ripped apart again. One day we’re going to have all the time in the world to lay together. It takes time to lay a deep-rooted bond.” He stopped when Nixon winced. He knew his words were cliche so he switched gears, pressing a chaste kiss to his hand. “We don’t want you like me or Ron. You’re a different kind of Alpha. What’s wrong with different?”

 

“ _Different_ ,” Nixon repeated numbly. He could see Dick trying and it only made him feel more like a burden. But he couldn’t seem to shut up. “Every day I’m gone I feel like I’m losing ground.”

 

Dick’s frown weighed with disapproval. “This isn’t a competition.”

 

“If it was, I’m losing,” he scoffed. “Ron’s more in love with you and Lip than he ever would be with me.”

 

All Dick could think of was all the times Ron asked after Nixon, how he missed him the past few days and had so little patience for other intelligence officers. Their Alpha had positively _sulked_ this past week knowing that Nixon would be gone and jumping with other paratroopers. Ron drinking one too many beers at night and going off in a rant about he should be there to protect Nixon, that he didn’t trust anyone else to watch his back.

 

_‘He shouldn’t jump with anyone but us! We’re his damn Alphas. What the hell do the seventeenth know about pack?’_

 

“How do you know that?” Dick questioned, wondering if the pair had spoken since Nixon had been back. “Have you talked to him?”

 

“Of course I’ve talked to him.”

 

“About _this_ specifically?” The guilty flash in Nixon’s eyes told him he had harbored these fears alone. “Do you think Captain Ronald Speirs would waste his time or lie to us if he wasn’t in love with you too? Do you think that man would do one single thing he didn’t want to do that wasn’t a direct order?”

 

Nixon reached across him and snagged the Vat 69, pouring out a shot and throwing it back. Dick growled lowly and took both away to put back on the table, pushing into his space. He slid his fingers through thick, dark hair and drew him into a kiss.

 

Nixon grunted and braced a palm on his shoulder to shove him back. He didn’t need the man’s sweetness right now. “Why do you keep doing that?”

 

“Because you’ve always needed to be shown how much I love you,” Dick stated simply.

 

Nixon gaped at his mate. “What?”

 

“Lew, your whole life people have been trying to charm you or lie to you. They wanted to get close to a Nixon or your money.” Dick peppered kisses across his scraped knuckles and tried to press his intent into his skin. “Ever since I’ve met you, you’ve needed actions, not words.”

 

Realization dawned on him and his hand went limp in Dick’s own. He vividly remembered their early courtship. Dick had engaged in all sorts of conversations with him, taking him by the elbow and leaning so their heads were together like co-conspirators as they discussed everything from their families to lessons. When they got over the initial hump of ‘how do I tell this Alpha I like him without possibly getting the hell beat out of me or court martialed?’, their little courtship had been strange but effective. Dick penned him epic, loving letters when they had to be apart and included some adorable poems that Nixon still had tucked away in his footlocker. He had presented Nixon with small gifts and held his hand whenever he could, kissing his knuckles like he did now.

 

Nixon had thrown himself at Dick every second of privacy they had. He’d needed it. The physical touch, the kisses, the very _Alpha_ body above him. It was only when Dick was dragging his fangs down his throat did all those romantic words finally _click_. Only then did he believe them.

 

“You’re right.” Nixon got up and poured out the last few fingers of the bottle. He took a swig and nearly choked at the burn. He polished it off, slapped the glass down, took a step away from the table and wobbled dangerously. His knees felt like they were going to give out and his head swam.

 

“Hey, hey.” Dick quickly stood and steadied him, his hands fanning out along his mate’s back and hip. “Where are you going, Lew? You’re drunk. When’s the last time you ate something?”

 

Nixon laughed and tried another step but his knee buckled and he clung to Dick. It was easy to lean into him. The man was so warm, and perfect, and _tall_. He laid his head on Dick’s shoulder and rumbled weakly.

 

“You need to lay down after what happened, at least,” Dick mumbled against his temple, nuzzling lightly.

 

“Y-Yeah, yeah, fine.”

 

Dick whined when his mate pushed him away again. “Lewis, just let me…”

 

But Nixon walked off back to the bedroom. He stumbled only once on his way to close the curtains and tripped over his own boots on the way back. Thankfully the bed caught him and the impact kicked up the scent of his mates. He wrapped his arms in the sheets and buried his face in the pillow, breathing deep and letting exhaustion claim him.

 

He couldn’t stay awake another moment thinking of all the young faces he’d been put in charge of and how they were all gone. _It should’ve been me._

 

o0o0o0o

 

Nixon knew his unofficial rank in the pack and what his uniform reflected He’d been demoted back to his old position military wise but with the boys it was different. He knew he hadn’t properly greeted Ron or Lipton yet, hadn’t spared more time than it had taken to find Dick and get drunk. Out of the four of them he was probably the least favorite of the boys and he expected nothing from them. He’d never truly acted as their Alpha and he didn’t demand any kind of respect in return though often they gave it. Dick was their Pack Alpha, Ron was their CO, Lipton was their Mama, and he was just a hanger-on. An extra.

 

“Lewis?”  
  
  
  
Speaking of extra. Up walked his dark haired Alpha, the one who truly deserved to be called Lipton and Dick’s mate.

 

“Sorry, I’m busy right now,” Nixon dismissed, shrugging off Ron’s hand when it went to his shoulder. But the Alpha followed him.

 

“I heard what happened,” Ron stated lowly, the news not yet getting around. All anyone would know was of the triumph of the 17th, not the high casualty count. “Lewis, talk to me.”

 

“That’s rich,” he scoffed, boots crunching on the gravel.

 

“Would you just stop for a second and look at me, damn it?” Ron growled in frustration, grabbing at his arm.

 

“Busy,” Nixon grunted, pulling away his arm and doubling his pace. He was thankful when he heard the man’s footsteps stop and hurried into the crowd of Easy men. He had orders to deliver and he needed to talk to Harry, clear his head. Except he didn’t plan to get surrounded.

 

Webster, Luz, Shifty, Perconte, and Skip all ran up from their own corners of the pack and surrounded him mid-stride. They were all wearing a matching expression of concern and relief and for some reason it made Nixon feel guilty.

 

“Hey Cap,” Skip chirped, walking backwards in front of him.

 

Web crowded in on his side. “We heard something happened with your plane. Are you alright?”

 

Nixon looked at the others and their brows were pinched up, the question mirrored in their eyes.

 

“Alpha?” Shifty pressed, concern etched all over his expressive face.

 

“Yeah, boys.” Nixon husked, clearing his throat and trying again. “Yeah, of course. I’m fine.”

 

“We were worried, Cap,” Perconte chimed in. “Whole pack’s been buzzin’ since you left.”

  
  
Luz playfully elbowed him. “You shouldn’t be jumping without us, Alpha. Shit, who’s gonna’ take care of you as good as Easy?”

  
  
“No one, that’s who,” Skip added.   

 

Shifty chittered worriedly. “Sir, you sure you’re okay? You look green around the gills.”

 

“Have you eaten?” Web asked quickly, looking him over.

 

Skip looked toward where mess was set up. “We could get you something, Cap?”

 

Their concern was touching and Nixon felt something inside him smooth over. Their sincerity was a breath of fresh air and he sighed in a sort of relief. “Don’t worry about me, boys.”

 

“We’re always gonna’ worry about you,” Web chuckled. “That’s what pack does.”

 

“Guess so,” he conceded, waving them off. “Go take care of Mom or something, okay? And point me towards Harry, will you?”

 

Web took him by the arm and tugged him off the path. “This way, sir.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

Officer poker was much more fun with Lipton now involved. Harry had proclaimed he was tired of Ron and Nixon taking all his money but the Omega turned out to be a damn good player.

 

“Pair of queens bets,” Lipton called.

 

Ron put his cigarette between his lips and added two bills to the pot. “Alright, two bucks.”

 

“Tell me again why Dick couldn’t join us?” Harry asked as he tried and failed not to frown down at his hand.

 

Smoke poured from Ron’s lips as he huffed in amusement. “Our Dick? Betting? That’s a riot.”

 

Lipton chuckled and went to meet his mate’s eyes but they were elsewhere and he quieted.

 

Nixon shuffled through his cards and felt Lipton’s stare weighing heavy on him. He swallowed down the guilty lump in his throat and tried to concentrate on his hand but the numbers were blurry as his thoughts raced. He should’ve reconnected with Lipton properly when he got back but something held him back. He’d kissed his Omega hello, hugged him, but he knew they both wanted to slip into bed and remember each other’s scent more intimately. He couldn’t bring himself to be alone with his mate. The tenderness of his touch...he didn’t deserve it.

 

Instead Nixon drank and drank, hiding from his mates and curling up at the bottom of a bottle. He kept busy with his old duties and spent time among Easy if only to enjoy their chatter and energy. They were good boys and they left him at peace when he just wanted to watch and bask in their comradery. And that’s how he chose to spent his time instead of reassuring his mate like a good Alpha should.

 

It wasn’t just Lipton’s sweet kisses and sunshine smile he sought now but Ron’s strong, rough hands laying on the table. He was lost in the fantasy of how they would feel wrapped around his throat. Nixon wanted to be _punished_ for being gone so long, for half-assing their courtships and for cheapening everything they’d built together with his carnal desire. When Ron needed reassurance of their future bond what did he do? What was his first thought? _Sex_. And now all he wanted was more sex and he could feel his cheeks burning with shame.

 

It wasn’t just sex though. He wanted to be taken, _claimed_ , to be firmly reminded that he still belonged in their strange dynamic. Dick and Lipton were too soft, too sweet. He craved pain. And he needed it from Ron.

 

Those darker desires...maybe that’s what he’d seen in Ron in the first place. That potential for controlled violence, the primal side of being an Alpha that was impolite to talk about. The desires within Nixon were perverted in any social circle - an Alpha who wanted to be mounted, marked, and grounded with fangs and knot. In the past Dick had given him degrees of that but in the end his heart was too gentle and worried about hurting him. He’d gotten close many times when Nixon had drawn out the dominant, possessive streak within his mate. Dick could fuck him hard and it  always left him reeling but it wasn’t the same as drawing blood, of wrapping a hand around his throat with _intent_.

 

How the hell was he supposed to ask Ron to do something like _that_ to him when they hadn’t even properly bonded? And after he brushed him off so coldly. They still hadn’t spoken beyond orders and formalities. It was painfully awkward for all four of them but he just couldn’t bring himself to apologize or diffuse the air. He was stuck in a strange limbo and it was easier just to keep drinking.

 

Nixon watched the last dollop of whiskey fall from the bottle. It barely filled the bottom of his glass. He glared at it, thoroughly offended. A hand touched his arm and he jumped, jerking it away.

 

Lipton smiled and took back his hand like he wasn’t hurt. “Lew?”

 

“Nah, I’m out,” Nixon turned down, setting aside the bottle and getting up in search for more.

 

Lipton and Ron shared a somber look but they silently let the rebuff go. The Omega took two bills from his stack and cast it into the pot. “All right. I’ll call your two and I’ll raise you another two.”

 

They could all hear Nixon clanging about in the adjacent room in search of more Vat 69. Ron’s jaw was steel as he bit back an impatient bark but he tried to keep it off his face. He didn’t want to stress Lipton anymore than he was.

 

“I can’t believe we’re not gonna drop into Berlin,” Harry complained.

 

“No shit,” Ron grunted out, polishing off his beer.

 

Lipton’s shoulders visibly tensed with the unmistakeable sound of Dick’s footlocker being rifled through.

 

Harry took a hard drag off his smoke. “Ike’s gonna let the Russkies have it.”

 

“Russkies,” Ron laughed humorlessly, cracking open another bottle off the table’s edge. He drained half of it to dull the ache inside him. He heard Nixon curse in the bedroom and he wanted to confront him, to comfort him, but he wasn’t going to beg.

 

Lipton shuffled his hand and quirked an eyebrow at him that meant something along the lines of _that’s_ the last one of the night. Then the Omega cocked his head toward Harry. “After what happened with the seventeenth, I’m glad to be off the line. The boys deserve the break. They’ve seen enough fighting without getting caught up in a political mess.”

 

“I’ll tell you something, Sunflower, it’s not about fighting anymore, it’s about who gets what,” Ron drawled with a bit of a lilt that only seemed to come out when he got tipsy. His tongue was looser with just his lovers and Harry around. Lipton’s cheeks flared hot at the way the Alpha’s tone stuck on the rare nickname. Harry grinned at them both around his cigarette and chuckled, smoke curling past his lips.

 

The Alpha emerged from the bedroom and headed past them.

 

“Nix?”

 

“Go ahead and deal me out of the next hand,” Nixon tossed over his shoulder as he yanked on his jacket, ignoring Lipton’s knowing look.

 

“What about your money?” Ron called, eyes fixed on the stack of bills. He listened to the retreating bootsteps and scowled. “Or ignore me. _Prick_.”

 

“Ron,” Lipton scolded mildly, thumb flicking on his cards as he watched his mate’s retreating figure. He sighed softly and leaned heavily in his seat. He tried to concentrate on the bond within him but it was hard with his heart so heavy.

 

Ron tisked sharply, flashing his fangs. “I’m taking it.”

 

“Ah-ah!” Harry protested, reaching out and slapping the Alpha’s hand when he reached for the pile. “If anyone gets it, it’s Lip. Whoever’s sporting Nix’s mark gets his cash.”

 

Ron snarled and Lipton put his face in his hand. “ _Harry_.”

 

Harry winced when he realized what he’d said. The beer had gone to his head. “Shit, Speirs, I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

Ron shoved away from the table with a scowl. “I’m going to take a piss.”

 

“Ron, he didn’t mean it,” Lipton tried to protest, tossing down his hand when the Alpha stormed off. “ _Shit_.”

 

“Trouble in paradise, huh?” Harry inquired quietly.

 

“Something like that,” Lipton admitted, arms folding over his chest. “Lewis is just being...stubborn about some things. It’s a rough patch is all.”

 

“You four will work it out. I have faith.” Harry took hard hit off his smoke and blew a ring into the air. “I’ve never been more in love than I am with Kitty and to feel that for three other people? Three _Alphas_? I can’t imagine.”

 

“It’ll smooth out one day,” Lipton assured him. “It’s endlessly interesting, that’s for sure.”

 

“I bet.”

 

o0o

 

_Of fucking course it’s raining._

 

Nixon stood on the wet porch and watched the rain come down in a sheet. He shook out a smoke and popped it between his lips. When he flicked open the lighter and guarded the flame he saw how raw and filthy his nails look. He needed a shower and a close shave. He headed down the sidewalk with one thing in mind.

 

God, he was pathetic. He was letting Dick down, letting his _Omega_ down. He should be stronger than this, more solid. He shouldn’t need liquor so damn much that it drove him from the warmth of his mates. Why couldn’t he act more like the Alpha they needed?

 

Nixon tilted his head back to the rain and scrunched his eyes closed. _I thought I was a better mate than this._

 

He couldn’t even bring himself to scent Lipton because everything inside him was screaming that he didn’t deserve it. All they had been complaining about was a lack of privacy and now he was wasting it. They could’ve all been spending the night together and instead he was out in the rain throwing some sort of tantrum. He’d turned them away. Hell, he’d practically shoved Ron aside just to keep his desires at arm length.

 

It all made his head spin. Everything came back to wanting another glass in hopes that _this_ would be the shot that would clear everything up. Maybe the next drink would make the world make sense.

 

What the hell were they going to want with him after the war?

 

Nixon paused in front of a corner store with a heavy display of liquor. He tossed his smoke to the wet cement before picking up a gas canister from beside a nearby jeep and hurling it straight through the window. Nixon took the ease of which it shattered and the lack of outraged cries from the empty street as a sign from whatever higher power to help himself.

 

There wasn’t a damn bottle of Vat 69 in the whole place.

 

Glass crunched under his boots as he left the same way he came in. “Goddamn drugstore.”

 

When Nixon finally got back to the officers house, he bypassed his mates and the room Dick had obviously wanted to share. Instead he took an unclaimed room and fell into the bed alone with the door locked behind him.

 

o0o

 

Lipton knocked on the bedroom door twice and patiently waited for a response. He rubbed at his chest where the bond flickered and he wondered if he’d done something wrong. He couldn’t remember doing anything to upset Nixon before he left and he’d barely seen him since he’d returned. They should be spending the night together and yet Nixon had secluded himself in this side, smaller bedroom.

 

Lipton chittered and lightly raked his nails over the door. “Lewis?”

 

There was no sound inside.

 

Lipton slid his hand to knob and tried to turn it. His stomach lurched when he found it locked. A quiet whine escaped him but the sound cut off when Dick took his hand. The Alpha’s fingers laced with his own and tugged him away from the door. “Dick?”

 

Dick kissed the back of his hand. “I don’t think he’s coming out tonight.”

 

“But…”

 

“I know, sweetheart.” Dick wrapped an arm around his waist and lead him back towards the hallway. “Come on. Ron found a bed big enough for all of us.”

 

But it wasn’t the same. Without Nixon, the three men spent the night together in the large bed but their touches stayed chaste. Their hearts weren’t in it. They rubbed their scents into each other’s skin and missed their fourth like an ache.

 

o0o

 

The next morning Nixon cornered Vest in the post office, snagging the Beta by the collar and practically dragging him over the counter. “Listen, kiddo, I’m having some trouble finding some whiskey.”

 

“Whiskey?” Vest parroted, glancing down at the hand wrinkling his uniform.

 

Nixon let him go and smoothed the material. “Yeah. A particular brand of whiskey.”

 

Realization dawned on the young private’s face. “Vat 69?”

 

“Exactly right.”

 

“I gotta be honest with you, sir, that ain’t gonna be easy to find here in Germany. Pickings are kind of slim here.”

  
  
“Yeah, don’t I know it,” Nixon grumbled.

 

“And even if I do find some, sir, it ain’t gonna be cheap,” Vest explained pointedly.

 

 _Money’s all I’ve got left at this point._ “Well, that won’t be a problem.”

 

The door flew open. Janovec came running in with a big smile. “Hey, Vest, you hear the news?” The Omega went to attention and saluted when he saw Nixon. “Oh, sorry, sir. I didn’t realize you were here.”

 

“What news?” Nixon demanded.

 

“Three hundred thousand Krauts just surrendered,” Janovec reported with a crooked grin.

 

“Three hundred,” Vest whistled. “Damn.”

 

“Yeah, we’re moving out in an hour.”

 

Nixon felt dread in his gut. Being sober was becoming too much to bare and it felt like lead in his temples, like dust coating his tongue. There wasn’t enough time to even rustle up some kind of decent booze in an hour. He had things to pack up, orders surely meant for him to receive earlier, and he had to do it all bone dry. “One hour?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

  
  
o0o

 

Nixon fumed as he left the officer’s quarters. His stuff had apparently already been packed and loaded up on a jeep somewhere. Every bottle of Vat 69 had been tossed out so he didn’t even have dregs to lick up. He tried to pull himself together to give orders, to keep the men moving and organize the pack up, but everyone he spoke to assured him that Dick, Lipton, or Ron had already taken care of it.

 

He was clearly unnecessary.

 

Nixon stormed towards the jeeps and weaved through them trying to find the one meant for him. Easy swarmed around him in a hurry. No one but replacements wore neutralizer anymore and he was getting a headache from the crowd. Why was he even here if his job was already taken? Here he was just in the way. Another Alpha, another officer to salute. He wasn’t useful and he was a piss-poor excuse for a mate.

 

“Lew?” He scowled but let Dick take him by the elbow and steer him lightly toward their jeep. “This one here.”

 

“I see it!” Nixon snapped, jerking back his arm as he circled around it.

 

Dick’s eyes narrowed but he did his best to hold his tongue. “Everything’s ready. We’ll be off here in a minute.”

 

“I know. It’s painfully clear how useless you all think I am that I can’t even handle some simple position orders,” Nixon laughed bitterly, shucking his helmet and weighing it in his palm. “I mean, why do I even need this? It’s not like I’m going to be seeing combat, right? Just bustle me to the back so Captain Nixon can get good and ripe at the end of the war.”

 

He tossed the helmet carelessly and Dick’s unamused gaze followed it. “Oh wait, I won’t. Because these fucking Krauts don’t have a refined palette!”

 

Dick winced. “For Pete’s sake, Lewis, can you keep your voice down?”

 

“Why? Who’s listening to me?” Nixon demanded hotly, a smirk marring his face as rage glistened in his eyes. “I can’t give orders, I can’t get a drink, can’t even get a proper _fuck_. What’s a man supposed to do in this war, huh?”

 

His rant ran out of steam the second he saw Lipton step past Dick and pick up his discarded helmet. Lipton sucked his teeth, bit back his hurt, and handed the helmet over to his Pack Alpha. “I’ll ride with Captain Speirs, sir.”

 

Nixon deflated under his mate’s disappointment and their bond fluttered in his gut. “Carwood, I didn’t…” But the Omega was already heading off to the second set of officer jeeps. His stomach soured as he saw the same brand of disappointment in Dick’s eyes. He took the helmet back when it was handed to him but kept his head down.

 

“So you’ve finally run out of your precious Vat 69?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Dick tisked and secured his own helmet. “I hope you’re proud of yourself, Nixon. It’s going to be a while before you get a proper _anything_ after that. Now get in the back. The fresh air will do you good.”

 

o0o

 

It was a long ride to the Alps. The Germans were holding up in the mountains to repel all “invaders”. And Easy was right on its way to properly invade.

 

The German countryside rang out with the sound of American voices merrily and strongly belting out a morbid tune.

 

‘ _He ain't gonna jump no more!_ ’

 

o0o

 

They came across an American blockade full of rangers who needed supplies commanded by a smug major who held them up for almost two hours demanding credentials and several radio calls to verify. It was a bunch of red tape and power dynamics that dissolved into the Alpha major trying to get into a pissing contest with the Easy Alphas.

 

It wasn’t pretty and Liebgott got ordered out of the area when things started to get heated.

  
A lot of the men had gotten out of the trucks to stretch their legs and David was no exception. He had climbed halfway down the grassy slope with his journal but found himself enjoying the quiet moment of good weather too much to form poetic thoughts. Instead he’d unbuttoned his jacket and tipped his head back to enjoy the breeze. It ruffled his hair and kissed his cheeks. They were in a beautiful, lush area and the air felt fresh this high up in the hills.

 

His eyes were closed but he heard someone plop down beside him. “Do I tell you enough how Goddamn beautiful you are?”

 

“I never tire of hearing it,” David teased.

 

“Here.”

 

David cracked open his eyes and didn’t quite believe what he was seeing at first. Joe was offering him a flower. It was cradled carefully in his fingers and held up with an expectantly raised brow. The floor had a lush red bloom and the light scent was pleasing. His heart skipped a beat before it swelled in affection. “Liebling…”

 

“You can press it in your book there,” Joe offered, nodding toward the open journal in his lap. “Kinda’ to remember a couple of the good moments in this place.” David took the flower and rubbed it lightly over his mouth, breathing in the sweet mouth. Joe cleared his throat and pointedly looked away with a new pinkness to his ears. “I wish I could draw better, I’d sketch this place.”

 

“It’s gorgeous,” David agreed as he touched along the blossom. It was so delicate and he blushed at the idea of his harsh Alpha carefully cutting it from a bush or a thatch of its sisters with his bowie knife. “It’ll be even prettier if we go up into the mountains.”

 

“You know,” Joe started. David could hear the uncertainty under the casual, false bravado and it caught his attention. “A lot of the guys say we got the Krauts on the fence. They’ve been talking about what they’re going to do when the war’s over.”

 

David swallowed thickly and busied his hands tucking the flower deeper into his journal among the blank pages in the back. He closed the cover and buttoned the latch. The two of them had spent a lot of time together, before and after their courtship. They’d been eating their meals together, sleeping in the same beds, exchanging languid kisses and scents and talking about everything _but_ their future plans. They’d always spoken of less heavy topics - their families, their favorite foods, gossip around the company, but always carefully skirting the future. They tried to keep things lighthearted like they were courting outside of a war.

 

“You, uh, given it any thought?” Joe asked, fishing distractedly for his lighter in his many pockets. “What you’ll do after, I mean.”

 

David shrugged a little. They’d never spoken about it and he’d hesitated on giving it much thought past the day to day. It seemed he’d suffered injuries one right after the other and most of the time his thoughts were clouded with this blossoming relationship or the grief of his lost friends. _That_ he tried not to let consume him. “What about you?”

 

“Me?” Joe shrugged in return, leaning back on the grass. “Guess the first thing I’m gonna do is get my job back at the cab company in Frisco. Make a killing off all those fucking sailors coming home, you know?” He could see the Omega was nodding along, eyes off in the distance, and decided to screw with him. “Then I’m going to find myself some nice Jewish girl with big soft titties and a smile to die for.”

 

He howled in delight when David’s eyes went sharp and cut to him. The Alpha clutched his sides as he laughed, twinged going all through him as he lost all air and cackled gleefully at the look he’d put on the man’s face. David eventually softened up and laughed along, elbowing him hard in the gut and making him choke.

 

“Mercy, Web!”

 

“That wasn’t funny.”

  
“Bullshit it wasn’t,” Joe snickered, palming away the mirthful tears in his lashes. He settled back down and elbowed the Omega back but much more gently. “Really though. I get back, I build up my nest egg? I’m gonna buy a house. One with a lot of bedrooms.”

  
“Yeah?” David asked curiously.

 

“I want a big pack, ya’ know?” Joe admitted a little bashfully. “I want to have a bunch of room just, uh, in case. Family coming to visit or...whatever comes along.”

 

David flushed all the way down his throat as he pictured Joe running after a couple kids. “Y-Yeah, I understand that.”

  
Joe ducked his head and scratched a hand through the back of his hair before picking back up with a big grin. “So what about you?”

 

“I’m not sure,” David confessed, fingers picking at the grass. “I guess I’ll finish school first, and then-”

 

“Wait a minute,” Joe cut in. “ _Finish_ school? You don’t have a degree already?”

 

“Two years hardly gets you-”

 

“Two years?” Joe blurted out.

 

David frowned a little but nodded.

 

“You mean all this time you’ve been talking ‘Harvard this’ and ‘Harvard that’ and you ain’t even finished?”

 

David bristled at the accusatory tone and his hackles rose. “For one thing, I haven’t told you _anything_ because you’ve never bothered to ask.” He scowled and showed off the small points of his fangs. “Yes. Yes, I haven’t finished. So the fuck what?”

 

“All right, Web, breathe a little,” Joe drawled, mulling the new information over as it changed the plans he’d had forming since their courtship started getting serious. “Jesus. _Fuck_.” He swiped a hand across his nose. “It’s just the way you always talked, you know? All the things you knew. We all figured that…” David’s stare was unwavering and a little terrifying so he relented. “Hey, you know, you’re right. So the fuck what? I was a dick and I never got past those big blue eyes. Can you blame a guy for being too busy gawking?”

 

The tension gradually unraveled in the Omega and he relaxed a little, shoulders falling.

 

“I should’ve asked,” Joe admitted sincerely. “But can’t change nothin’ but the now, right?”  
  
  
  
“How mature of you,” David observed, heart giving a happy flutter as the Alpha smiled at him.

 

“So what did you study?”

 

“Literature,” David replied, fingers drumming on top of his journal.

 

“Get out of here.” Joe’s eyes positively lit up. “Are you serious? I mean, I know you like writing and all but hey, that’s somethin’ we got in common.” He cocked his head back in a laugh. “And everyone said we’d have nothin’ to talk about!”

 

“We do?” He tried not to sound stunned.

  
  
“Yeah. I love to read!”

 

David perked up. “Do you?”

 

“Yeah. _Dick Tracy_ , _Flash Gordon_ , mostly.”

 

David smiled sweetly and bumped their shoulders. “Okay. I can work with that. Maybe I can seduce you into bed with a good book?”

 

“I thought we were going to take things slower?” Joe teased mercilessly with an exaggerated eye roll. “Wasn’t the barn not enough for you? I’m just a piece of meat to you, huh?”

 

“You know what I’m tired of?” David drawled lowly, tilting his head back into the sunbeam that washed over them when the clouds rolled. “ _Slow_. If this is the end of the war, let’s make the most of it. The Germans are on the fence, right?”

 

“There’s no reason to rush.” There was a new husk in the Alpha’s voice.

 

David turned toward him and laid a purposeful hand on his thigh. He adored Joe’s breath hitch and watched those dark eyes dart down to where they were touching. Joe’s gaze flicked back up and landed predictably on his mouth. It was much too easy to rile his future mate up and he loved it.

 

“Fuck yes I do,” Joe growled, hand shooting up to blanket his own. “Next room I find is ours.”

 

“Promise?” David cooed. The sweet sound cut off in a yip of surprise when he was caught in a fierce kiss. Fangs nipped at his lip and he gasped, the Alpha’s tongue sliding along his own to steal whatever smart remark he had been planning.

 

Yeah, it was a promise.

 

o0o0o0o

 

They drove right past the three hundred thousand German army retreat. They had been corralled into the medium and marched in efficient, thick streams. It was an unnerving sight. Horse and buggies held officers and most soldiers carried only what they could fit on their backs. Easy in particular were heavy hearted and solemn, heads hanging as they passed.

 

It was driving David _nuts_ . Sitting there quietly with his hands folded as the scars on his back burned with intense memory. The bullet hole in his shoulder was healing well but it sizzled like a fresh brand at the smell of the Germans. And Joe beside him so uncharacteristically quiet, smoking and sneering. It wasn’t right. This wasn’t _right_.

 

The nervous energy exploded within David and he jumped to his feet, leaning out the cab and clutching the frame. He caught the gaze of some German officers and dared to hold it. “Hey you! _Du_! That’s right you stupid Kraut bastards! That’s right. _Du guckst mich an_! Say hello to Ford! And General-fucking-Motors! You stupid, fascist pigs! Look at you! You have _horses_! What were you thinking?”

 

Garcia grabbed him by the jacket and shoved him back down into his seat. “That’s enough, Webster. Give it a rest.”

 

David panted shakily and rubbed his hands over his face. The shadow of his palms hid the scowling faces of the SS in Bastogne. His ears rang with their jeers. He dropped his hands and glared fiercely at the army. “Dragging our asses halfway around the world. Interrupting our lives. For _what_?”

 

“Webster-”

 

David surged up and grabbed the frame, screaming as loud as he could manage with a throat so tight with emotion. “You ignorant, servile scum! What the fuck are we doing here? Huh? What are we going through all this for?!”

 

David’s lashes fluttered and he swayed dangerously as a bout of nausea came over him. There were so many voices missing from Easy’s chorus. Jackson, Hoobler...they were so young, and their smiles had been so bright. _Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die_. They would’ve sung their hearts out. Jackson would’ve flubbed the words and Hoobler would’ve heckled him for it until the Omega blushed.

 

“What the fuck are we dying for?” David husked, a tear itching down his cheek.

 

A sure arm wrapped around his waist and tugged him into his seat. Joe tucked him against his side and nosed at his cheek until he turned his head. Their mouths slid together in an achingly chaste exchange and finally he let himself breathe. Joe kept him right there for the rest of the ride and even when they had to move their hands were laced together.

 

o0o

 

**_Landsburg, Germany_ **

 

They rolled into Landsburg without much expectation  other than to secure it, round up some grub, establish radio contact, and continue on. Easy would take the northwest of the woods while Fox swept the southern area and Dog stayed in the village. It was supposed to be in-and-out without a threat of ambush or worse.

 

Except they found _worse_ in the woods.

 

o0o

 

“Look at you,” Babe crooned, finger tucking under Eugene’s chin. “So Goddamn pretty. It ain’t fair, angel, damn.”

 

Eugene tried to hide his smile but there was nowhere to turn. Babe had caught him up against a wall on the street, an arm braced on the brick to box him in as he leaned into his space. Like this he could practically taste the cake-sweet scent of the Omega on his tongue and he resisted the urge to nip his fingers. They were out in public after all but still the Germans were giving them disapproving looks.

 

Whether because they were both men or both Omegas it didn’t matter because Babe was nosing at his jaw and it was sending pleasant flutters all through him. Eugene hummed and tilted his head, chittering quietly in permission.

 

“How lucky can a guy like me be?” Babe murmured along his jaw, breath tickling his skin. “I can’t wait to get you all to myself.”

 

“Mm, yeah?” Eugene purred, fingers curling loosely in the other Omega’s sleeve and tugging. “What are you going to do with me?”

 

Babe smiled against his pulse. “Kiss you anytime I want.”

 

“Is that all?” Eugene challenged, tilting Babe’s head up so their eyes met. They both grinned and leaned in, bussing noses, but before they could kiss someone grabbed Babe’s shoulder.

 

“Babe!”

 

“What, Perco?” the Omega snapped impatiently. “Kinda’ in the middle of somethin’ here if-”

 

“You seen Foley? Any officers?”

 

“No, man, what are you doing?”

 

But the Beta was already running off.

 

“Wasn’t Perconte on patrol?” Eugene questioned, watching the man sprint to the next group of Easy men.

 

“Yeah. Wonder what’s up?”

 

Perconte raced through the town on foot like the devil himself was on his heels. In hot pursuit of an officer, he ran to his Pack Alpha the second he caught his scent.

 

“Major Winters - Alpha - _sir_. We found something. We’re out on the patrol and we came across this-”

 

“What? Frank, what is it?”  
  
  
  
“I-I don’t know, sir. I don’t know.”

 

o0o

 

Under Perconte’s instruction, Easy pack rolled out together with their Pack Alpha at the helm along with everyone else that could be scraped together including a barrage of medics. They weren’t exactly sure what they were going to find by just going off the Beta’s description but they knew it wouldn’t be good.

 

The scene they came upon was one that would haunt the men for the rest of their lives. It was so out of place in the peaceful, quiet woods that the first sight of it was surreal. Minds and eyes struggled to catch up to what exactly what they were seeing. Guard towers, a fence, a camp. Overly lean bodies clinging to the wire, vacant eyes watching the jeeps and the flood of troopers like they too could not register what they were seeing. The stench hit them before the reality did. Decay, filth, burnt flesh, old and fresh blood all curling in the air to create a smog that had men staggering.

 

Some of the bodies clinging to the fence were not alive. And there were a hundred shadows waiting inside past the chains. It took every ounce of training and strength to keep from breaking down at the sight and smell of the barbaric place and they knew there was something more waiting inside. The men were on the brink of horror and Easy packed looked to Winters who trudged at the front of it all.

 

Dick never asked his men to do what he couldn’t even when he was terrified of what he’d discover. “Cut the chains. Open it up.”

 

Ron stumbled to the forefront of the men, face pulled in disbelief as he tried to rationalize what he was seeing. His tongue laid mute in his mouth. He couldn’t issue an order, he couldn’t say a word, he didn’t know what to _do_. Stunned, he blindly followed Dick, boots catching in the dirt.

 

Nixon saw his mates and their blank expressions, how wrapped up they were in trying to process exactly what was in front of him. He couldn’t see Lipton right off and he couldn’t hear him so his protective instincts flared to life. He brushed Ron’s side as he passed to get behind him but there was no comfort he could offer.

 

This was Nixon’s pack too and he wouldn’t let them flounder.

 

Nixon took Roe by the small of the back and gentled him close. “Doc, use these medics however you need. They take their orders from _you_.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Roe murmured, mouth pulled grimly.

 

“Help these men as best you can.”

  
  
“Y-Yeah.”

 

Nixon swept a hand low along the Omega’s nape, thumb brushing bare skin. “Can you do this, Eugene?”

 

Roe straightened and nodded, falling into his role. “Yeah, I can do this.”

 

They advanced slowly into the camp and the scrawny, starved men inside parted for them at first stinking of fear. Gradually they moved closer, bony fingers grasping at American sleeves and touching them as if to test their validity.

 

Dick watched Ron wander head of the others with a silent, thousand-yard stare that worried him.

 

“Christenson,” Dick called quietly to the Omega. “Any of your men speak German?”

 

“No, sir.”

 

Dick turned and there was Lipton, loyal and at his side as always. His mate looked almost out of place so freshly shaven and clean upon the filthy, haggard men in the camp. He touched Lipton’s shoulder and tugged him a step closer, leaning in. “I need Joe or Web up here.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Lipton was obedient as ever, a soldier to a fault. He sliced through the men and immediately sought the Alpha, hoping to keep his boy from the worst of it. He’d seen Ron heading up front so he knew Liebgott would hold the rear, keeping vigil where his Alpha could not be to hold the men together if so needed.

 

“Lieb!” Lipton called, catching the Alpha’s attention right off. He thumbed behind him. “Alpha needs you up front for translation. Double time.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

The second Liebgott jogged past him, a switch flipped deep within Lipton. He shouldered his rifle and moved into the thick of his pack. “All right, boys. These people need care. Give them water and any spare rations you might have. Alley, I need spare blankets, _quick_. Boys, be gentle.”

 

o0o

 

As they staggered through the camp, the men quickly realized the place only housed Alphas and Betas. The Easy Omegas found themselves touched reverently, some of the prisoners weeping at the first whiff of them. Men wailed names as they clung to Omega troopers and begged hopelessly in German to ears that couldn’t comprehend.

 

An older man threw himself on Janovec and kissed over his face, holding him tight and crying in relief. Stunned, the Omega could only hug him back and try to reassure him that everything would be okay.

 

o0o

 

Joe stood with the officers and listened to the young, coherent Alpha man they had found. Dick and Nixon had picked up some small bits of German during the war but couldn’t even catch a scrap of what was stuttered out. Ron stood with them, mouth pursed tight. The man wasn’t as far gone as the others though he stuttered and twitched. The poor man had clearly been tortured here, wherever this was, and there was a host of nightmares in his eyes that struggled to spill from his lips.

 

“He said the guards left this morning, sir,” Joe stated, switching to German to ask him what had gone on to make them leave. The reply twisted ugly knots in his stomach. “And they burned some of the huts first. With the prisoners still in them, sir.” He scowled, fangs flashing briefly. “ _Alive_.”

 

“Jesus Christ,” Nixon cursed.

 

The German continued to speak and Joe did his best to decipher through the stutters. “Some of the prisoners tried to stop them. Some of them were killed. They didn’t have enough ammo for all the prisoners so they killed as many as they could before they left the camp. They locked the gates behind them and headed south.”

 

Nixon sucked in a sharp breath, realization striking across his face. “Someone in town must have told them we were coming.”

  
  
“Yeah, I think so,” Joe agreed, laying a hand on the German Alpha’s shoulder and giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

 

“Will you ask him, uh…” Dick trailed off in thought on how to voice his question. “Ask him what kind of camp this is. What, um, _why_ are they here?”

 

Joe repeated the question in German and the Alpha tripped over an explanation, face pinched up. “He says it’s a work camp for, uh.” Joe repeated one of the words, rolling it across his tongue. “ _Unerwuenschter_. I’m not sure what the word means, sir. Unwanted? Disliked, maybe?”

 

“Would Web know?”

 

“Don’t think so. It’s one of those concepts that don’t translate well.”

 

“Criminals?” Dick offered hesitantly.

 

Joe pulled a face, tisking. “I don’t think criminals, sir.” He asked the man to clarify and he looked rather offended before he replied. “Doctors, musicians, tailors, clerks, farmers, intellectuals. I mean, normal people.”

 

The German Alpha plucked at the breast pocket of his shirt where a yellow Star of David had been sewn into the uniform. “ _Juden_.”

 

The word struck them all down to their cores. Easy was overly familiar with it since Bastogne. All four Alphas looked over at David where he was kneeling beside a young Beta to help him drink. One of the prisoners, an Alpha, was tucked into David’s side and rubbing his face on his shoulder as he cried. David had an arm around the man and was crooning reassurances to him in German to try and soothe the pain.

 

Though it was hard, Joe let the words out. “They’re Jews. Poles and Gypsies.”  

 

The German said a string of words and Joe licked his fangs, hissing under his breath. He ducked his head but Dick touched his arm and made him look at him.

 

“What?”

 

“Men found with male mates.” They all cringed. “Sodomites.”

 

“Christ,” Nixon huffed.  

 

The German Alpha said something that ended with a sob. They watched him shrink on himself and tears cut down his filthy cheeks. The wounded sounds that came from him pulled from a dark, deep place and it called to the other Alphas. Sorrow. Mourning.

 

“Joe?” Ron pressed.

 

“There’s another camp at the next railroad stop,” Joe choked out past a dry throat.

 

“Like this one?”

 

Joe shook his head at the major. “No. Women and Omegas.”

 

Their stomachs bottomed out and they felt bile burning at the back of their tongues. There was nothing to say. Nothing that _could_ be said. The place was a hell carved by the SS and there was another just like it, and who knows how many more. How could they not have known? How did everyone _not know_?”

 

Dick was the first to make a sound. Just a small inhale, a rapid blink to try and wipe the place from his eyes. He reached out blindly and took Nixon’s hand, lacing their fingers. He couldn’t raise his eyes from the ash and grit of the ground but felt an answering squeeze. “I’m going to call Sink. Ron, Lew...figure out how the hell to get them some food and water.”

 

o0o

 

“ _Juden_ ,” David repeatedly dumbly, standing with his future mate by the trucks. He had spare blankets in his arms to pass out but had paused when Joe had told him what the German Alpha had said.

 

“So this is why,” Joe stated duly, eyes sweeping over the fence of the camp without actually seeing. His mind was clouded with snow, with dead SS and their knives and intent. “This is what they think of my people. _This_ was the message they wanted to send us in Bastogne. They did that to you because of _me_. Because they heard us talking about being together. _Juden. Sodomiten_.”

 

He spat the last word like venom.

 

“Kraut bastards,” Joe cursed. His fingers went bone white around his gun to hide how they shook. “What the _fuck_ did these people ever do to them? The town had to know, David, they fucking _had_ to. Look at this place, for fuck’s sake. How many…”

 

He trailed off and scrubbed his hand over his eyes, then his mouth.

 

“How many people like you did they carve up or worse because they loved someone like me?”

 

David stared mutely at the blankets, his mind a scathing buzz between his ears. He was dizzy and anything he had to say he felt would come out in tears and now wasn’t the time for grief.

 

And then they heard Tab and Grant barking orders from CO and Nixon. File into the jeeps, leave what you can, they were heading back into town.

 

o0o

 

They bled the whole village dry of food and water. Every vessel that could carry a drop from the well was filled. Every able-bodied trooper got his arms packed with greats rinds of cheese and bread, dried meats, jars, anything they could take off the shelves. Many of the locals kicked up a fuss but there was little patience to deal with them. Every Easy man was on edge and they had their orders. Anyone who got in the way would be dealt with.

 

Though only a Private himself, David was a translator and, though he didn’t flaunt it, many considered him Second Omega right after Lipton. He was respected enough that when he started shooting orders at the replacements they jumped to obey, even the ones from other companies. He took over a bakery and the Alpha owner’s bellows grated on his nerves from the second he stepped through the door.

 

“Shut up,” David ordered casually at the German as he passed him, gesturing sharply to the shelves before nodding to one of the Betas. “Take everything. Take it all. Check the back - shut up!” He shot the German a scathing look as he continued to bark at them. The man paused only to breathe but he talked over him. “Check the back and see if there’s any kind of reserves.”

  
  
The yelling was starting to get under his skin.

 

“Shut up!” But the baker kept screaming about how this wasn’t right, that this was his stock and they were stealing money from his pocket and a whole bunch of shit David didn’t care about. He growled to himself and pulled out his pistol, snagging the man by the throat and throwing him over the counter. He was an Alpha twice his size but David had years of training laced into his muscles. “I said shut up, you Nazi fuck!”

 

The German pleaded pitifully that he wasn’t a Nazi but he could smell the lie like fresh sweat on his skin.

 

“You’re not a Nazi? My mistake you fat, fucking prick.” David shoved his pistol into the man’s throat just to watch him squirm. “How about a human being? Are you one of those?” He bared his fangs and twisted his hand in the man’s collar. “Or are you going to tell me that you never smelled the fucking stench?”

 

The baker begged senselessly for his life and denied it, denied anything at all, but everything inside David was howling for his blood. The horrors of what he’d seen danced just behind his eyelids and with every blink he could taste a rising bloodlust.

 

“Let him go, Web,” one of the troopers behind him said, another translator. “He says he doesn’t know what the hell you’re talking about.”

 

“I can understand him just fine. Now you understand this, you fuck. _Sag etwas für mich,_ ” David hissed, lips curling in a snarl. “ _Juden hure_.” The man’s eyes rounded pathetically and he gave him a firm shake before digging the pistol into his jaw. “Say it! _Sag es_!”

 

The baker stuttered on it but he repeated the phrase with heavy-handed confusion. David wondered how many times the man had said it. There was a familiarity to the term as it passed his lips and something white-hot blossomed in his chest. His finger danced dangerously across the trigger but he didn’t squeeze. Instead he leaned in until he was sure the man could smell that he was an Omega. The Alpha’s fetid breath brushed his chin but he didn’t flinch.

 

“ _Ich liebe einen Juden_. And I should kill you. I should burn this whole town down to the floorboards. Do you understand me?” David jostled him roughly against the counter with a roar. “ _Ich sollte dich töten!_ ”

 

At the last moment, David yanked the pistol from the man’s throat and tossed him onto the floor. The Alpha cowered and he barely resisted the urge to stomp his heel into that disgusting mouth.

 

“Bastard,” he spat, holstering his weapon. “Get out of our way.”

 

o0o

 

They spread the supplies as orderly as they could but the men at the camp were starving. They did their best but when Sink arrived so did the grim orders. Joe stayed at his Pack Alpha’s side as Dick and Nixon went up to meet the colonel. With him was Dr. Kent, regimental surgeon, and it was from him they heard it. They were to stop giving the prisoners food ASAP. They would eat themselves to death if given the opportunity. Their bodies were in a fragile state. And the prisoners were to be kept in the camp until a regulated place could be set up for them so they could receive proper care.

 

Nixon thought he was going to be sick. “You want us to lock these people back up?”

 

Sink’s arms were folded over his chest and the look on his face told them the orders came from higher up. “We got no choice, Nix.”

 

“Otherwise, they might scatter,” Kent informed them. “We need to keep them centralized so we can supervise their food intake and medical treatment. So until we find some place better-”

 

“It’s a crying-ass shame, but let’s get it done,” Sink stated. There was no yield to his tone.

 

“I don’t like it anymore than you guys,” Kent relented.

 

“Then you tell them,” Dick snapped, his mate’s hand falling to his arm. When Sink walked away to inform General Taylor of the situation, he turned to Joe who had blanched of all color. “Joe-”

 

“I can’t tell them that, sir.”

 

“You’ve got to.” Ron came out of the crowd and laid a hand on the Alpha’s back. Joe leaned into the solid weight but his mouth was pulled in agony. “Or we can have Webster do it. It’s up to you.”

  
  
Joe’s eyes shot to his future mate and his heart seized up. David was on the truck carving out great hunks of cheese with his combat knife and passing it out by the handfuls. “ _No_. N-No, sir, I’ll...I’ll do it.”

 

As Joe climbed up onto the truck to inform the prisoners, Dick choked on his own orders as he caught Christenson and Tab by the shoulders. “Guys. These...these prisoners have to be put back in the camp and locked up. Let the men know.”

 

Christenson whined under his breath but Tab was the one who spoke. “Please don’t make us do that.”

 

“We have to.”

 

David listened in growing horror as Joe delivered the speech to the prisoners. They would be kept in the camp until a safe place was available to them where they would be given food and medical attention. But the crowd reacted as violently as they had the energy to. They yelled, they struggled weakly against the insistent hands of troopers, and as they were herded back through the gate they merely broke down into tears.

 

They weren’t the only ones.

 

David started toward the jeep when he saw Joe drop down onto the bench he but broke into a run when the Alpha’s face crumpled. The first jerk of a stifled sob broke the Omega’s heart. David jumped up onto the tire and vaulted himself over the siding, swinging around to shield his Alpha from the view of the crowd.

 

“Regiment’s orders,” Joe bit out.

 

David chittered quietly and wrapped an arm around him, drawing him in. Joe tucked his face into his throat and he could feel the first flow of tears wet his skin. He gathered the lithe Alpha as close as he could and hid him with the circle of his arms and the breadth of his chest. He murmured sweet nonsense into Joe’s hair, nuzzling into it and dropping chaste kisses where he could as the man heaved and cried against him. He could feel Joe threatening to shake to pieces and it only made him hold on tighter.

 

Outside the gate, Eugene staggered away from Tab with a hand over his mouth. Bile pooled over his tongue as the words echoed through his head over and over. They would have to stop feeding the starving prisoners - lock them up without provisions, without contact, without _water_. It went against everything he believed in and he couldn’t bare to even look at the tortured men when he had been been forbidden to interfere. He tripped over his own boots as he blindly moved forward. He wanted _away_. The stench, the sight, the helpless feeling welling inside him - he was drowning.

 

Eugene could hear the other medics shouting for him, then the voices of his own pack. Familiar hands grabbed at him but the contact made him want to hurl, to scream. He jerked away, helmet falling in his struggle to keep out of their clutches, and behind his eyelids he could only see the emaciated bodies of the prisoners.

 

His palms hit bark and he trembled all over, stomach churning sourly.

 

“Hey! Give him some fucking air! Goddamn it, guys, get away from him!”

 

Eugene snarled when hands fell on his waist but then he caught the overly sweet scent. _Edward_. He whipped around and grabbed the Omega, fingers curling painfully in his stiff uniform. “Th-They, they...”

 

“I know, I know,” Babe soothed as best he could, rubbing his hands over the medic’s arms. “They’re just tryin’ to do what they know best.”

 

“Bullshit!” Eugene barked, yanking at his shirt. His chest went tight and a scream built up inside him, shaking his lungs so badly it hurt. Babe could sense the ire, could smell it rolling off the Omega’s skin like heat, and he acted.

 

Eugene roared as he was shoved against the tree. He thrashed against the Omega but Babe pinned him against the bark with his body. A hand slid through his hair and forced his head to his shoulder. When the scream finally worked it’s way past Eugene’s lips it buried itself in Babe’s uniform, mouth scraping against the rough fabric as his frustration poured out. He jerked against Babe but the Omega held firm.

 

Eugene dug his teeth into the other and lips brushed his ear. “Do it. Whatever you need.”

 

Babe grunted as pain blossomed on his shoulder but he held the medic down harder, encouraging it. Eugene was still screaming around the bite but Babe would rather take all of the man’s pain than have him be gawked at by the men in his most vulnerable moment. He clutched him close even when he felt his shirt rip and fangs threatened to break skin.

 

_Let it out, angel. Take it all out on me._

 

o0o0o0o

 

**That Night**

 

Nixon barged into the room Dick had taken as his bedroom without so much as a knock. The Pack Alpha cocked an eyebrow at him but only briefly stopped writing his letter. Nixon went right for the personal bar and rifle through the bottles. “Turns out I’m staying in the only dry freaking house in Germany.”

 

“If you’d wanted to room with me you’d already have it. Or Ron. He’s one house over already drunk.” Dick could taste the bitterness in his own voice and swallowed it down. “I thought you weren’t drinking the local?”

 

“Yeah, well…” Nixon picked up a bottle and decided it was good enough. “After what we saw today, I’d rather be drunk than picky.”

 

“You’re always picky,” Dick tried to tease. But his mate merely shrugged and started to leave. “Lew, wait. I heard from Division.”

 

Nixon turned and leaned his hip against the dresser. Dick hated to see the dark circles under his eyes. “They’ve been finding camps like this all over the place.”

 

“Jesus.” He ran his thumb over the bottle’s label. “Even the Omega camps?”

 

Dick winced. “Yeah. Seems like the Russians liberated one a lot worse.”

 

Nixon twisted off the cap and drank the clear liquor straight from the mouth. It burned one word off his tongue. “Worse?”

 

“Yeah. Apparently.” Dick fiddled with his pen, still feeling light headed and sick from the news. “Ten times as big. Execution chambers. _Ovens_.” The other Alpha’s brows drew in confusion. “For cremating all the bodies.”

 

“Jesus.”

 

Dick’s lips quirked up. “If you say his name again, he might just show up.”

 

He took another burning swig. “These people could use some smiting. Locals claimed that they never even knew the camp existed. They say we’re exaggerating.”

 

“Well,” Dick scoffed. “They’re gonna have a hell of an education tomorrow. General Taylor declared martial law about an hour ago. Ordered every able-bodied German in town age fourteen to eighty to start burying the bodies. That’ll begin in the morning. Tenth Armored are gonna supervise the cleanup.”

 

Something anxious seized in his chest. “What about us?”

 

“We head out for Thalem tomorrow, twelve hundred hours.”

 

Nixon took another drink and decided it was now or never. “I’ll be in Ron’s room if you need me.”

 

“Lewis, hold on.” Dick got up and started toward him but stopped when the other Alpha held out his hand. He held out his palms in surrender. “Please.”

 

“Don’t,” Nixon begged.

 

“Stay with me,” Dick urged. “Don’t walk away.”

 

“I’ll be back,” he promised.

 

“Lew-”

 

“I don’t need you right now!” Nixon’s hand trembled mid-air and his lip quivered dangerously on the edge of a cry. His eyes burned as much as his throat. Shame filled his gut at Dick’s hurt look but he didn’t know how else to word it. “Dick, just...I love you, okay? You know I do. But I need Ron right now because the thought of you being sweet to me when I feel this sharp inside…”

 

Dick swallowed thickly and nodded. “Okay.”

 

“Okay?”

 

Dick sat back down at the desk. “Go. Get what you need.”

 

His heart overflowed with love for the Alpha and it was just one more reason he didn’t deserve him. “Thank you.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

It wasn’t hard to track Ron down. The Alpha’s scent was strong and there were only so many houses designated for officers only. He hunted him down to an upper bedroom. There was a rucksack filled with stolen goodies in the corner but Ron was busy raiding the personal bar. He had a glass full of something strong and dark with a pained scowl twisting his mouth.

 

Nixon shut the door behind him and threw the lock. Ron didn’t look up but that didn’t stop him from stripping off his shirt and tossing it aside. He sat down in the chair beside the door to work off his boots. He was still drunk on the liquor he’d pilfered but the buzz was completely different from his usual whiskey. It was much too light to stop the barrage of self-depreciating venom inside of him. He tucked his socks into his boots and slid them underneath the chair to keep them out of the way.

 

When Nixon hauled himself to his feet he had Ron’s full attention. The Alpha’s gaze was intense but Nixon had come there for a reason and he would have what he craved. It was now or never. He couldn’t get what he wanted from Dick or Lipton, not right now. He couldn’t take their sweet gazes or tender kisses, nor the sight of the disappointment he was sure they’d feel when he told them his desires. But Ron had a darkness inside him that reminded Nixon of what laid within himself. He had a gut feeling about it.

 

Nixon strut up to the other Alpha and snatched his drink. He downed the bitter liquor in one burning gulp before tossing the glass aside. It shattered carelessly near the wall and it made Ron jump. “Fuck me.”

“What the hell is your problem?” Ron demanded.

 

“Come on, Ron, like you don’t want to,” NIxon scoffed, lips curling in an ugly grin. “I nearly died, Sparky. Where’s my life-affirming sex?”

 

The man’s lip drew back in a sneer, the faintest drunk flush staining his cheeks. “You come back from nearly getting blown up over Germany and you don’t say a fucking _word_ to me, you lock us out - you lock _Carwood_ out - and then this? You can’t just barge in here-”

 

“But I am! I _am_ barging in here,” Nixon cut him off. He grabbed the other Alpha by the belt and dragged him forward with intent. “And I need a knot. So are you going to man up or should I go find someone else?”

 

“You want Dick to hear that fucking filthy mouth?” Ron cursed, flushing darker as he felt the heat off the other man. They had been apart since he’d left for the jump and their bodies seemed to remember each other despite the tension sizzling the air between them.

 

“He loves my filthy mouth,” Nixon purred, pointedly tugging on his belt. “But right now I don’t need my mouth fucked.”

 

There was no hiding the way Ron’s face burned up. He turned his head away to try and gather himself but Nixon kept his grip firm on his belt. “I was giving you your space to work out what happened. You want to act out? Fine. You’re grown. I won’t stop you.” He whipped his eyes back to him in a glare that almost made Nixon’s hard on will. _Almost_ . “But if you think I’m going to indulge you after being such a bastard to your mates, you’re wrong.”

  
  
“But I’m right,” Nixon husked in his ear, crowding against the Alpha until he got him to start backing up. He followed him step for step. “I don’t need their sweetness right now. I need _you_. I need my Alpha.”

 

Ron grunted out a confused noise at the words as he fought off his body’s reaction to the man. Nixon was rubbing against him with each step and his voice was pitched so low, hitting all the right spots. There was something off about his scent but it still held all those rich notes that had enticed Ron from the first day they’d met.

 

“I don’t need someone who’s going to treat me like they love me right now,” Nixon puffed against his jaw. “You understand?”

 

Ron tried to dig his boots in and stop the obvious push toward the bed but Nixon was strong and he was thrown off guard by the statement. “But I do-”

 

Nixon ate his words with a kiss that was so swift it clacked their teeth together painfully. The man bit savagely at his lip and his fang caught in the delicate skin. Ron growled as he broke the kiss and snapped his fangs at him in warning.

  
  
“I shouldn’t be alive.” Nixon yanked open Ron’s belt and nearly tore off the buttons, the zipper straining under his impatient fingers before it gave. Ron tried to shove him away but his resolve sputtered as the man shoved a hand inside the layers and cupped his bare cock. He didn’t mean to drive his hips forward but the tight grip had his blood rushing south. Despite Nixon’s sure touch thickening his cock, his words hit him hard.

 

“Lewis-”

 

“I’m on borrowed time. I always have been. Dick, Carwood, _you_.” He pushed Ron further back and roughly stroked his dick, drawing a hiss out of him. “Flukes. I don’t deserve any of this. I wasn’t supposed to have _any_ of this.”

 

“You’re drunk,” Ron choked out, fighting for control.

 

“Not drunk enough to burn away everything I’ve seen.” Nixon kissed him again. The taste of wine and dark whiskey passed between them. He thumbed at the head of Ron’s cock and it was just enough to distract him. He pushed Ron back and finally the back of his knees hit the bed frame. He wobbled and the only thing that kept his pants up were his suspenders. “Fuck me.”

 

“ _No_.”

 

“Coward,” Nixon accused before giving him another shove, grabbing him by the back of the knee when he toppled and giving him a toss to make sure he landed square on the bed. Ron growled in annoyance as his back his the mattress and he glared up at the ceiling in silent self scolding for letting himself fall so easy. He sat up on his elbows but his protests dried up on his tongue as he watched Nixon yank off his undershirt. It was quickly joined by his pants and then Ron had an almost unobstructed view of the Alpha. He swallowed thickly and tried not to eye his thighs and the flat of his chest but it was too much of a temptation.

 

Nixon crawled on top of the other Alpha and straddled his waist, palms fanning over his shoulders. It was a lazy gesture, disarming, and Ron yelped when he was suddenly pinned flat to the bed. “Like you don’t want to hurt me.”

 

“I don’t!” Ron protested, horrified at the idea.

 

“You want to punish me for being a prick. I hurt our mates. _Mates_!” Nixon threw his head back and barked out a cruel laugh. Ron hated the sarcastic smirk the Alpha shot him when he cocked his head down at him. “We haven’t even claimed you yet. That has to burn you alive, Sparky. Knowing I’m bonded to them and throwing a fucking tantrum and the most you can get is a hickey.”

 

Ron hissed through his fangs when the man curled his fingers under the collar of his shirt, finding a bruise from Dick he’d thought he’d hidden. He smacked Nixon’s hand away. “Lewis!”

 

“It does,” Nixon needled. “You _want_ to hurt me.”

 

Ron knew he was losing his temper but he was starting to warm up to the idea of backhanding the Alpha. “I don’t want to hurt you, Goddamn it, stop saying that!”

 

“Do it.”

  
  
He gave pause. That wasn’t a cocky taunt. That was a _plead_. He searched Nixon’s face and there was something wild in his eyes.

 

“I need you too.”

 

Ron frowned deeply at that. “You need-?” He gasped as their hips slotted together and Nixon ground against him. A shock of pleasure shot through his thighs and he went to grab at the Alpha, push him off, but his hands were snagged. Their fingers laced tight and his hands were pinned to the bed beside his head. He could feel Nixon’s own stiffening cock against his own through the layers and it wasn’t doing much to clear his head.

 

“I need you to fuck me like I don’t mean anything to you.”

 

“Shit, Lewis,” Ron cursed lowly, pushing up into him. He felt like a livewire of tension and frustration and _rage_ from everything he’d been dragged through. The war, his lack of bond with the men who he _knew_ were his mates, the SS, the camp, the deaths - it was a potent, mounting tension within him that demanded to be released.

 

Everything came to a head when he realized he could clearly see Dick’s bite scar on Nixon’s shoulder. A bondbite between Alphas. His own brand should’ve been on the opposite shoulder in a mirror bark.

 

“Put your fangs in me,” Nixon gasped, rutting hard against him. He took up Ron’s hand and laid it on his own throat, purposefully pressing down. “Put your hands on me.”

 

Ron gaped at the gorgeous man above him and his cock thickened at the wet way he gasped. He could feel Nixon’s pulse and how he swallowed under his palm. “There’s been enough violence, Lewis.”

 

“Christ!” Nixon tossed his hand away with a scowl. “What is it going to fucking take to get an Alpha to lose a little control around here? Do I have to start burning through the whole company to get a hard fuck?” The dark look that flashed across Ron’s face was enough to make him grin. “Oh, you don’t like _that_ , do you?”

 

“You’re playing a _very_ dangerous game,” Ron snarled.

 

“Am I?” Nixon growled out. “You think I won’t bribe someone like Alley for a good time? Big, strong type who will do what I tell him to?” He ran his hand down Ron’s arm with a suggestive drag. “Or Tab. He’s got enough energy to fuck me all night.”

 

“Shut up.” Ron was burning up just thinking about one of Easy’s Alphas on Nixon.

 

Nixon leaned over and brushed their lips, their noses, his actions almost tender. “What about your little Liebgott? Getting cockteased with Web’s pretty ass for so long? I bet he’s _dying_ to get his knot in something.”

 

Ron hooked his arm around Nixon’s side with a growl and flipped their positions. He overlapped his hands on Nixon’s throat and squeezed with grit teeth. He made sure keep the pressure on the sides and not clip too hard on his windpipe. This wasn’t the first time he’d done this with a partner. Nixon looked decadent beneath him like this, moaning breathlessly and arching into the contact. Their hips rolled together and thighs hugged his sides, keeping him close. He’d never hurt Nixon but he felt something like steam sizzling through his veins and he needed to do _something_. His vision was clouded with the image of Liebgott between his mate’s thighs. Sharp teeth buried in his pale, soft throat as he fucked him nice and hard, flesh smacking with each sharp thrust of his hips. Claiming and complete in the way Ron wanted.

 

“Yeah, yeah, like that,” Nixon moaned, head swimming as he tried to gulp breath past the weight of the Alpha’s hands.

 

Ron shook his head to clear the infuriating image of his pup claiming his mate. “What are you trying to do to me?”

 

“I’m trying to get you to fuck me,” Nixon panted. “To _use_ me, Goddamn it.”

 

“This is really how you want our first time to go?” he demanded. “When I’m ready to tear you apart?”

 

Nixon laughed and his tongue swiped over his lip. “Oh baby. You think first times are _special_? That’s adorable. You’re not my first fuck. You’re not even my hundredth.”

 

Rage once more seared through Ron and he ground between Nixon’s thighs. He clamped his hand down on the line of his throat and let his fingers dig in. Nixon’s eyes rolled but he mouthed ‘please’ even as he struggled for breath. “You’re a bastard, Lewis! You’re a selfish piece of shit.”

 

“But I’m yours,” Nixon whined, voice thready though his cheeks were flushed.

 

Ron took a rough breath and loosened his grip. “Are you?”

 

“I want to be.” Nixon pulled a full turn around before his eyes. The spiteful edge melted to wet-eyed desperation, the man’s hand pawing at the front of his shirt. “Am I, Alpha?”

 

Ron felt a heady, addictive rush of power as he pressed a kiss to that trembling mouth. He shouldn’t have been given in but he could feel himself cracking.

 

“I need you to hurt me,” Nixon pleaded against his mouth, words falling out of him in a rushed slur. “Mark me. I need to know you want me. Remind me where I belong. Please, Ron, I need you.”

 

Nixon hiccuped and it was too close to a sob. Ron hushed him quietly and kissed him again, fingers pushing through the thick wave of his hair to try and soothe. But Nixon’s lips were restless and they skimmed across his cheek.

 

“Take me out of my head,” he murmured against his jaw. “Put me in my body. I need you. Help me.” Their mouths slid together and the bravado was gone. Ron could taste the desperation on his tongue along with the wine. “I need this so fucking much and I can’t ask the others. You’re the only one.”

 

Ron chewed the side of his lip and looked over the man’s pained face. “Lewis…”

 

“I’ll beg.” Nixon’s voice finally cracked and he could see the swell of tears in his eyes. “I’ll do anything. Whatever you want-”

 

Ron slanted his mouth across Nixon’s and licked the plea off his lips. He nipped at delicate flesh to feel the give. He fisted his hand in the man’s dark hair and yanked his head back to make him arch his throat. Nixon’s gasp was all the permission he needed to lay a bite below his jaw. He felt the jump of a pulse beneath his teeth and sunk in.

 

“Alpha!” Nixon grabbed at his shirt as he laved over the mark his fangs left behind. He could taste the salt of fresh sweat and feel his heart jumping.

 

“Are you going to be a good boy for me?” Ron rasped against his damp skin. Nixon shook his head ‘no’. “ _Good_. Then I won’t feel bad about this.”

 

Ron raked his fangs down the line of his throat and drank up the pleased, high-pitched noise that came out of his partner. He moved to the other side and bit down below his jaw, mirroring the mark he’d left before. This time he let his fangs out and the give of flesh beneath them was divine. He didn’t draw blood but he bit down much harder than he should’ve.

 

“Ah, Alpha,” Nixon whined, squirming beneath him. “I-It...it hurts…”

 

Ron hated how his dick twitched at those words. He murmured an apology and let go, pulling back to end all of this, but a hand fisted so tight in his hair he hissed.

 

“ _Hurt me_.” The command was stalwart, an Alpha order if he had ever heard one. Nixon’s long lashes were clumped with tears and there were ruddy marks already bruising on his throat but he looked like he truly wanted it. He’d never known Lewis Nixon to do even one thing he didn’t want to do, let alone initiate.

 

“We talk after this,” Ron gruffed. “No exceptions. That’s the only way I do this.”

 

Nixon nodded tightly. “Promise.”

 

Ron understood wanting the pain and they would work it out afterwards. It was the only thing that kept him sane as his primal instincts flared up to claim the Alpha below him. He let the feeling wash over him and his body knew what to do as his mind thrummed with the simple mantra of _mine_ and _Lewis_. He licked over the marks he’d already made and his teeth nipped a path down to his bare chest. Goosebumps followed his mouth. He bit into the soft of his chest above a dark nipple and it eagerly stiffened up.

 

Nixon rubbed against him more urgently and it fueled the Alpha. Ron raked his nails down the arch of the man’s spine as he bit a trail down his stomach. He loved how Nixon quivered for him. He bypassed the Alpha’s covered cock and instead rucked up the legs of his skivvies to expose pale inner thighs. The skin there was silky soft and he ran his fingers through the thick, dark hair there. He pushed them apart and Nixon’s breath hitched. He was so stunningly pliant beneath him and it was a special thrill to have such an Alpha submitting to him.

 

Ron curled an arm around Nixon to keep him still and held the other knee. He waited until Nixon got restless and started fisting the sheets before he sunk his teeth into the soft meat of his inner thigh. Nixon choked on a moan and bucked up into him but Ron held tight, clamping down his jaw until he was sure he was ready to break skin. He gradually let up and savored the keen that came from his partner. He licked heavily at the mark and rumbled as his tongue dipped into the rivets left behind by his teeth.

 

He rubbed his hips against the bed and realized he was getting off on this just as much as Nixon. He loved the look of his marks on his future mate. He wanted to mark him everywhere just as deeply as this one. He ran his thumb over the damp bite and drank in all of Nixon’s quiet noises of pleasure.

 

“Perfect,” Nixon muttered under his breath. A sharp cry left his lips as Ron bit down on the other thigh. It felt like pure fire burying in his flesh and he felt _alive_ beneath his fangs. “Alpha! Fuck, ow, _shit_. It hurts, it fucking hurts.”

 

And it did but his words trailed off into a rumbling murmur, cock fully hard and dripping against his stomach.

 

Ron kissed over the fresh mark and suckled wetly at it until the Alpha whined from the sting. “Thank me.”  


Nixon choked up like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Ron sat up and delivered a swift smack to the fat of his thigh. The Alpha jumped and gaped at him. “I gave you an order. I won’t ask twice.”

 

“Thank you, Alpha,” Nixon breathed out as Ron pressed into the bites, the throb going straight to his dick. The pain was burning away the doubt and the fear, the guilt. “Thank you for your marks.”

 

“Everyone’s going to see what I did to you.” He dug his thumb into the fleshy indents to feel the way he shuddered. He watched Nixon swallow and the red marks below his jaw made him breathless. “They’re going to take one look at your throat and know you’re claimed.” Nixon’s whimper was the sweetest sound he’d ever heard and he squeezed himself through his pants. “And that you were a mouthy bastard who deserved this.”

 

Nixon’s eyes glazed over and he nodded eagerly.

 

“You want the pack to know?” Ron asked with a note of awe. Another nod had heat sweeping through him. He covered the Alpha with a growl, boxing him in and nuzzling into his throat. “You want them to know you’re _mine_?”

 

“Ron,” Nixon chattered. It was a submissive sound that mimicked an Omegan chitter. His name was the only thing he needed to hear. He was much more than convinced, he was _ravenous_. He had to pry himself away from Nixon but there was something they needed.

 

Nixon’s eyes went wild when he crawled off the bed. He sat up and reached for him, his fingers visibly trembling. “A-Alpha? I’m sorry, what’d I do? I’ll be better.”

 

“Strip,” Ron commanded, heading toward his pile of things. The order seemed to snap away the doubts but still he stared, waiting. Ron dug the oil out of his bag. He’d been planning to use it when they all bonded but now was as good as time as any. He turned and the other Alpha was still staring. “I said _strip_. Spread. Or I’ll take my belt to you.”

 

A deep blush fanned across Nixon’s chest. “Yes, sir.”

 

A delicious shiver wracked through Ron as he let himself fall into the role. He’d done this with women before. He’d played the dominant knotheads with consent and always with mutual pleasure. But this felt different. The need in Nixon’s voice was real. There was nothing coy about this. It was real, _raw_. He wanted the roughness of their coupling to consume him and sear away what they’d seen and been through. The strange, uneven dynamic of their foursome had weighed on them all but Nixon had got it in his head that he didn’t deserve them.

 

If he needed physical proof that he was wanted, Ron could give him that. He wanted to. He would reach within his future mate and rip the doubt out by hand if need be.

 

Ron turned toward the bed and lost his breath. Nixon had obeyed and now every inch of him was bare. His arms curled up above his head to tuck behind a pillow. He’d shoved another pillow under his hips so they were perfectly hitched up and his legs fell open easily under his gaze. Something dark and possessive writhed in Ron’s gut and he knew he’d get to flex that primal side of him this night.

 

Ron rumbled as he approached the bed and he saw the man shiver. “Are you this easy for Dick? Do you spread on command?” He climbed on the bed to fit once more between his legs and ran a hand over the dark red bite mark on his thigh. Nixon nodded and parted his legs further to expose everything. It was overwhelming. “Tramp.”

 

“Just for my mates.” And he could see it was the truth.

 

Ron poured the oil on his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it up. He knew he was seeing a rare side of Lewis Nixon and he was humbled. He wanted to protect and _claim_. For Nixon’s hundred other lovers, Ron and his mates weren’t going anywhere. They may break Nixon down, ruin him, but they would stay to lovingly piece him back together. He would not abuse this trust. He would break him, oh yes, but only to take out what plagued him.

 

Ron panted through his nose as he finally allowed himself to touch. Nixon’s cock visibly pulsed in need as his fingers slid between his cheeks and ran over his hole. He was tight. Ron had planned to prep him rough and fast but he hadn’t realized how long it had been between Dick and Nixon. They all really had been forced apart for far too long.

 

Nixon murmured his name and shifted against the sheets, throat bobbing as he tried not to let out the string of pleads that tickled his tongue. Ron kept his fingers careful as he massaged the muscle, his other hand cupping the man’s knee to keep them both grounded.

 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Ron murmured, bending down briefly to swipe his tongue along the length of his dick. Nixon bit his lip and he could feel his body opening up. Ron slipped a finger inside and they both groaned. It was snug and warm, resistant like an Omega wasn’t. He was careful as he opened him up but his palm kept obsessively passing over the marks he’d left behind already.

 

He slipped in a second finger almost too soon but he’d read Nixon’s body just right. The man moaned and shifted restlessly for just a moment before rocking into him, him fluttering around his fingers before relaxing. “Tell me. Is Dick too sweet to fuck you raw?”

 

“H-He can, when I rile him up enough,” Nixon gasped out, fangs raking over his lip as he tried to keep from whimpering. “He won’t mark me like this.”

 

“I bet he gives you plenty of time to open up.”

 

Nixon nodded, fingers clawing tightly in the sheet below the pillow as he tried to keep himself from thrashing around.

 

“Time I don’t have.” Ron eased his fingers out to recoat them in oil. He let Nixon see exactly what he was doing before he rubbed three fingers over his glistening hole, testing the give. He was resistant, the rim clinging to him and growing flush. The oil did its job and he buried all three fingers inside him.

 

“R-Ron,” Nixon choked, eyes burning with unshed tears. The Alpha was so close he could feel the heat pouring off him. Ron was still almost fully clothed and seeing him between his own bare, spread legs made him feel overly vulnerable. He was exposed in every sense of the word but he trusted Ron - completely and fully. He was stuffed but still he craved Ron’s cock, the intimacy. Nixon gripped the edge of the mattress and started pushing back, fucking his fingers like he could make them come. He wanted to be good. He wanted everything Ron could give him.

 

He could feel a few thick drops of pre smear across his stomach and he burned up when he realized Ron was watching.

 

“Wet little whore, aren’t you?”

 

“ _Ron_!” he gasped sharply, cheeks rosy red as he gaped down at the man. “Fuck me.” A firm smack to the thigh had his hips jumping. Ron’s fingers rolled over the sweet spot inside him and his eyes went cross as the pleasure swept through him. “Alpha!”

 

Those dark eyes were black with lust and he felt consumed by their weight. “You’re done making decisions, boy.”

 

“Fuck.” _That_ hit Nixon in all the right places. It was as if his words were a caress. He went lax and tilted his head to show off the marked line of his throat.

 

“Mm, pretty,” Ron hummed dismissively. “But not what I want. On your stomach. _Present_.”

 

Nixon gulped down a breath and tried to turn on his stomach but he wasn’t fast enough. Ron grabbed him by the hips and bodily flipped him over. Nixon gasped at the easy show of strength and the way his cock rubbed against the pillow. The Alpha’s hands were demanding and he followed them without question as he was put at an angle. His knees and elbows dug into the bed, head hanging down between his shoulders as he tried to catch his breath. It was everything he’d wanted and more.

 

“I believe I said _present_.” Nails dragged down his spine and the sting pulled a whimper out of him. He pressed into the mattress and arched his back, raising up until he was completely exposed. “Perfect.”

 

Ron rubbed himself through his pants at the sight of his future mate presenting to him as if it were the easiest thing in the world. He wanted to rain praise upon Nixon about how brave he was, how strong he was throughout for holding up so long and giving up so much trust. It was admirable. But now wasn’t the time for sweetness.

 

Ron slid his fingers back inside and the other Alpha whined. “I’m ready. Just fuck me.”

 

“Impatient.”

 

Ron could feel the give of Nixon’s body. He knew there would be an ache but he wouldn’t tear. This was his first time fucking an Alpha he cared about and in the past they’d already prepped themselves, not trusting a partner they didn’t know to go easy. But he’d fucked his own fingers on lonely nights and he knew how resistant their bodies could be.

 

But instead of going easy he braced a hand on the Alpha’s ass and fucked into him harder. He could feel the way Nixon trembled around him and the beautiful noises that spilled out of him only drove him further. “Did you really think I didn’t care you nearly died?” Nixon’s head dropped shamefully. “Or I wouldn’t notice the drinking? You broke into a civilian's liquor store.”

 

Nixon whined and clenched down around him. “I’m sorry.”

 

“No you’re not,” Ron accused, nails biting into the curve of his cheek. “I covered your ass with Dick so he wouldn’t know what a careless bastard his mate was being.”

 

“Fuck me good again,” Nixon whimpered.

 

“How could I refuse a pretty invitation like that?” He liked the way goosebumps crept up Nixon’s spine and how he pushed into him. He slid his fingers free and let himself have one last pass over the man’s thighs before he worked open his clothes. Ron thumbed down his suspenders and unbuttoned his collar but didn’t strip down. The thrill of cloth against flesh was too tempting for them both. Nixon kept glancing over his shoulder at him and biting his lip. The anticipation was palpable along with the nervous energy crackling off his skin.

 

Ron eased his cock out of the slit of his skivvies and taboo nature of it all started to sink in. He liberally slicked his length with oil while the other hand splayed protectively along the middle of Nixon’s back. There was tension there laced under his skin but he knew the man trusted him. He moved just that bit closer and rubbed over Nixon’s hole, the rim lewdly kissing at his cockhead. They were both panting at the feeling and what was to come.

 

Ron wished they could’ve taken their time but maybe they were never meant to. They had the rest of their lives to take their time.

 

“Do it,” Nixon begged, nails scraping noisily against the sheet. “Please, Alpha.”

 

“Relax, let me in,” Ron crooned, rumbling as Nixon’s hole softened up enough for him to start slipping in. “That’s it.”

 

Nixon’s body was a hot vice and it was almost painful filling him. He gripped the man’s hips hard and dug his fingers in with the intent to leave bruises.

 

“That’s it,” Nixon echoed with a lower tone, finally sounding satisfied and strangely sober. He rolled back against him, body clearly begging for me. Ron went at his pace, _slow_ , carving him open and lapping up his pretty gasps. He grabbed a fistful of dark hair and jerked Nixon’s head to the side to see his face pulled in exquisite pain.

 

And when Ron finally bottomed out they both moaned.

 

Ron leaned over Nixon and slapped a hand down on the bed, the other lying protectively over his mate’s throat. _His_. He swallowed down a growl and pressed his lips to the man’s ear. “Say ‘no’ and this stops. One word.”

 

Nixon nodded quickly. “Y-Yeah.”

 

He didn’t sound like himself at all. It should’ve been scary but Ron was humbled that Nixon was letting him see this side of him. And he didn’t want to disappoint.

 

o0o

 

Lipton wasn’t sure how Dick got a bedroom with the full bed but he was grateful. It felt so good to cuddle up to his Alpha’s side and sink into a mattress. They needed each other after what they’d seen that day. Though he was too tired to move, Lipton felt uneasy. His bond was Nixon was throbbing hotly in his gut and usually that would turn him on but all it did was make him worry. Dick had shut them up in this room after he’d told him where Nixon had gone.

 

Lipton rubbed his face on his mate’s chest. “Are you sure we can’t just kick down the door?”

 

Dick hummed and easily rolled the Omega onto his back. Lipton went easily with a put-upon pout but eventually broke into a smile as his Alpha propped his head up on his hand and gazed down at him. Dick cupped the man’s cheek and his thumb traced the scar there.

 

“When we agreed to this, we agreed to love each other fully and openly,” Dick began sweetly. “And sometimes, sweetheart, that’s going to mean leaving each other alone to deal with things.”

  
  
“What’s he getting from Ron that we couldn’t give him?” Lipton asked, genuinely confused. They’d had Nixon in their lives for so long that he couldn’t fathom what they couldn’t talk about or deal with.

 

Dick kissed the furrow between his brows. Nixon had been his best friends for years, his lover for almost as long. He knew the darkness that could consume him. “Lew and Ron are different animals than you and me. I have a hunch on what’s going on.”

 

“And you’re okay with it?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

Lipton gave in with a sigh and scooted closer, bussing a kiss across his mate’s mouth. “You’re right. I’m being selfish. I want them here with us all the time. Lew’s been keeping me at arm’s length since he got back. I’m not jealous, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

  
  
“Your mate is hurting and you can’t give him what he needs. He’s with an Alpha that you’re not bonded to yet. It’s okay to be a little jealous. It’s normal,” Dick soothed, thumbing at his lower lip. “Those kinds of feelings will temper out once we’re all together more and you bond with Ron.”

 

Lipton nodded and took another kiss before pressing his face to Dick’s throat. He pushed at his Alpha until _he_ was the one on his back. He snuggled back up into his side and let their legs tangle up. Dick curled an arm around him and buried his hand in the back of his hair. The touch was tender and he melted into the gentle scratches.

 

“I’m glad he’s getting what he needs,” Lipton admitted. “I want him back is all.”

 

“Lew always come back,” the Alpha promised, remembering fits in the past. “Sometimes he disappears on me and gets reckless but he’s always faithful. We never have to worry about his heart, Carwood.”

 

“We’re going to bond with Ron soon, right?” Lipton asked hopefully.

 

“Of course.” He squeezed the Omega’s nape. “You’re not having second thoughts, are you?”

 

“Farthest from it,” Lipton yawned, eyelids suddenly heavier than he could stand. “Wherever we settle next, we should do it.”

 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Dick rumbled. “Get some sleep. We don’t have anywhere to be until morning.”

 

o0o

 

The room was full of rugged panting and the _smack_ of flesh on flesh. Two Alpha bodies flush and coming together in a time-old rut. Though one Alpha bore more bruising bite marks and scratch marks than the other. They had lost track of time with the shadow of the night laying so heavy on the curtains. Sweat beaded along their backs and slicked their foreheads, the back of their knees, matting their hair as they strained toward one another.

 

Ron’s hands slid on his partner’s bruise-mottled hips. Nixon couldn’t keep a grip on the sheets. The thrusts were hard, deep, just the way he’d begged for it. He was aching and hurting in the best way speared on Ron’s thick cock. Nixon found himself wrapped up in a warm, fuzzy headspace. His whole body was buzzing, _alive_ , and his doubts had been burned away. Nothing mattered past this bed. His Alpha was enjoying him, using him, and every bite mark throbbed and promised a claim. This Alpha wanted him. This was his future mate.  

 

Ron growled above him and his cock smeared wetly against the pillow he was rubbing against. His arms started to shake as he felt something hot curling low in his gut. “A-Alpha.”

 

Fingers twisted in his hair and pushed him down into the bed. His cheek scraped off the sheet and he moaned shamelessly as Ron grabbed his hip and hitched him up. The Alpha treated him like he weighed nothing and it was pushing all the right buttons. The angled changed and Ron was a damn machine, fucking him just _right_ and now his cock was rolling right over that glorious spot inside him. “Oh _fuck_.”

 

“That’s it,” Ron puffed against his nape, a solid wall of muscle and assurance against him. “Let me deeper.”

 

Nixon went with his touch and arched up that last little bit. A handful of thrusts and he could feel the swell of Ron’s knot starting. He felt weightless except for the mounting pleasure within him. He bore down and encouraged him, panting for it. A pleased growl from his Alpha washed over him and he chattered submissively. He couldn’t see much past the tears but he just felt so indescribably good. He just needed a little more.

 

Ron bit all over his shoulders and the pinches, that pained with every wave of pleasure, had him dizzy. The pace was slowing down, short and hard, and Nixon’s cock was raw from rubbing against the pillow. Yet he cried out when the pillow was whipped away and he had to struggle to hold his own weight. Pressure, pressure, it was choking. He was getting fatter inside him with every thrust. He knew he was whimpering Ron’s name but he wanted it so badly it _hurt_. He wanted to feel him spill inside him, to be stuffed with his knot and feel it for days.

 

Ron’s fangs buried in his shoulder with a roar as he came and Nixon’s whole world swam. Everything fell away but for this moment and it was blissful in its simplicity. There was a razor edge of _almost_ too much pain as the knot fattened up inside him and his body tried to reject it. But he forced it to remember his mates, what he wanted, and the oil did the rest of the job. He stuttered on a sob as heat flooded through him. He truly felt owned, branded with his mate’s seed. His throat was raw from making so much noise but he still shouted when a hand wrapped around his cock.

 

Nixon only needed a handful of strokes riding Ron’s knot before he came. White noise buzzed in his ears and everything went blurry through a fresh wave of ears. The world swelled then collapsed and for just a few moments everything shadowed over. He could feel Ron moving against him, rubbing his face against him, coming _again_. Nixon felt his chest expand in a gasp and his lips curling around ‘ _thank you, Alpha_ ’ but he couldn’t hear it. His heart was beating too loud in his ears. He was so stuffed full.

 

Capable hands ran over him before putting him on his side. He concentrated on breathing and the fat knot inside him as he was moved around. A pillow was laid under his head and tucked under his leg and suddenly he was comfortable. Ron was tucked up against him, inside him, around him, and then he realized he was talking to him.

 

“You were so good for me, Lewis.”

 

Nixon preened under the praise.

 

“No one’s taking you away from me. Not the fucking Germans, not anyone…”

 

Ron’s palms glided over his hips and thighs, over his stomach. His hands were filthy with oil and cum but the touch felt good. Who gave a fuck about the bed anyways? They’d be gone tomorrow. Ron was rumbling more sweet things and nuzzling into his hair, lips brushing over his nape and shoulders, whatever he could reach.

 

“Mine.” The word was so quiet he probably wasn’t supposed to hear. A filthy kiss was laid across his throat and he shivered at the feel of tongue and teeth.

 

They laid there together for a long time. Ron’s knot was heavy inside him but his hands were kind, his mouth worshipful. He came one more time and Nixon mewled, rubbing against him. It had been so long and he’d been fantasizing about this with Ron for even longer. He started to become more aware with every couple beats of his heart. Nixon was aching and throbbing all over, the bite marks points of radiance like stars across his skin. His bond with Lipton was still present within him, still humming away, and finally he felt sated.

 

The only thing that would’ve made it better would be if Dick had watched and he’d been able to suck their Omega off at the same time.

 

The Alpha’s knot finally started to go down. He slipped out of him and Nixon whined at the loss. He could feel a lazy ooze of cum ease past his rim and it only cemented how much he loved Ron. He’d never trusted another Alpha besides Dick to take him like this, to knot him and mark him with his cum. He never wanted to let go of this man. Especially with the way he massaged over his shoulders and down his arm, murmuring such sweet things to keep him from slipping away.

 

“You back with me?” Ron asked quietly, unsure.

 

Nixon blanketed the hand on his stomach and shifted around to lay on his back. He smiled at Ron, slow as molasses, gooey and weak in the best way. “Yeah.”

 

Ron looked so damn concerned, like a hurt puppy. It was so different from the feral Alpha that had fucked him into the bed. Nixon’s fingers were tingling but he managed to snag him by the collar and draw him into a kiss. He slid his hand into Ron’s hair and the damp hair curled around his fingers. Their legs tangled as Ron moved closer. Their foreheads bumped when their lips parted and rumbles shook their chests.

 

“The only reason I didn’t chase you down in that jeep was because I didn’t know about the seventeenth,” Ron stated, still sounding blissed out but serious.

 

“Mr. Fearless Soldier worried about me?” Nixon chuckled hoarsely, everything between his temples still warm.

 

“Don’t make light of it. Not right now. I just…” Ron trailed off and buried his face in his throat, breathing him in. Nixon was touched by the genuine, vulnerable action. Ron truly was worried. “I need you.”

 

Nixon waited for Ron to talk about how Dick or Lipton would feel but he didn’t. The Alpha simply licked at his throat and rubbed his scent into the marks he’d left behind. He scratched through Ron’s hair and let his nails settle at his nape. “Do you...shit, Ron, do you really love me?”

 

Ron pushed up to look down at his face, searching it for something. Sincerity, maybe. “Yes.”

 

Nixon’s heart gave a hopeful lurch. “You don’t have to lie to me. I’m a big boy. I know Dick’s your Alpha and Lip’s your Omega.”

 

“And you’re my Alpha too,” Ron added as if it were obvious, brow furrowed a little in confusion. “Don’t you want to be?”

 

“I do.” He cupped Ron’s face and the other Alpha leaned in to it. He took Nixon’s hand and trailed kisses from the breadth of his palm down to his inner wrist.

 

“You’re mine.” He nipped lightly at the delicate skin. “And I’m yours. That’s how mates are.”

 

Nixon’s breath caught on that word. _Mates_.

 

Ron kissed him again much more slowly and he should’ve tasted the question that was coming.

 

“So why did you need to be hurt like this, Lewis?”

  
  
Nixon tried to turn his face away but the other Alpha caught his chin and made him look back. Ron’s stern expression said he would not be trifled with. He deserved an explanation after giving him so much without question. “I just need it sometimes. It’s not that complicated.”

 

He was too happy to be grouchy about Ron’s frown.

 

“Sometimes I just need… _this_ , is all,” he explained as best he could. “The only Alpha I’ve ever trusted to give it to me before was Dick but he doesn’t let himself go as rough. Hell, every Omega I’ve ever asked looked sick about even the idea of trying.”

 

Ron thumbed over the deep mark he’d left on the other Alpha’s shoulder. “Is it the marking or the pain?”

 

Nixon hummed at the ache. “Both.”

 

“What brought this on?” Ron questioned, genuinely curious despite how much he wanted to just burrow under the covers with him and sleep off the high. “Is it something we did or didn’t do?”

 

“I would’ve never guessed you were a big talker after sex,” Nixon joked, sighing at his lover’s unamused expression. “You’re not exactly the chatty type. I’m pleasantly surprised. You’re intuitive, like Dick.”

 

“If I was intuitive I would’ve seen this coming,” he snarked.

 

It grew quiet between them. Nixon memorized Ron’s face and let his fingers trace his cheek, his jaw, running over the wet line of his lip. When Nixon spoke again it was still rough. He needed water. “I saw you three getting closer.”

 

Ron frowned.

 

“I started to feel like I was on the outside looking in. Like I couldn’t touch you three anymore. I was behind glass.” He trailed his fingers down Ron’s throat to feel the steady thrum of his pulse. “I started to think that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if I hadn’t come back. Maybe you’d be better off without me.”

 

Nixon grunted as Ron’s lips slanted fiercely across his own, stealing away that flicker of doubt. Only when they both struggled for breath did Ron pull back. “Never.”

 

“I’m an idiot, okay?” Nixon laughed weakly. “I love love but I’m not the best partner. I can admit that. You’re going to have to get used to it. I realize how stupid it sounds out loud but it’s hard to get a handle on it sometimes.”

 

“You need what you need. I’ll give you anything,” Ron swore. “Dick and Carwood love you. You’re their mate. And you don’t think you’re important?”

 

Nixon chewed the side of his lip but the other Alpha didn’t stop.

 

“You were the one who turned my eye to them,” Ron reminded him, dropping down just enough to kiss over his heart. “You pushed us to act on our feelings. None of us would have ever pursued each other without you. You and Dick would’ve lived well, sure, but Carwood and I? Who’s to say we would’ve ever found the perfect mates for us?”

 

Nixon scowled at the thought of either man with anyone else.

 

Ron snuffed fondly and brushed their lips. “Lewis, you’re the only reason any of us are happy.”

 

It was such a plain statement but the honesty of it resonated through him. He pawed at the Alpha’s shoulder and tugged at him. “Lay with me for a bit?”

 

Ron more than gladly cuddled up to him. They scrubbed their cheeks together as their hands wandered, remapping one another. The darkness of the day was getting outweighed by their exhaustion but they couldn’t stop touching.

 

Ron pressed a tender kiss to the red mark below his jaw. “I’m going to have to find a cosmetic for this.”

 

“Yeah you will,” Nixon snorted, fingertips dancing over the claw marks he’d left on the man’s shoulder. “Don’t look so smug.”

 

“You love it,” he accused.

 

“I do,” Nixon admitted easily, tilting his head a little so the Alpha could keep up those soft kisses. “Let’s find a shower and some new sheets and maybe pass out for a while.”

 

“I can get behind that plan.”

 

o0o

 

Nixon rose early the next day. The battalion was moving out but he had different motives. He got dressed and kissed Ron awake long enough to let the man know where he was heading and that he would see him later.

 

“Are you okay from last night?” Ron husked, face tucked into his throat to rub his scent there.

 

“I am,” he replied honestly, feeling light-chested and free of the ugly doubt that had been shackling him for weeks. “Really.”

 

When he was released, he went in search of one of the local shops. With everyone out for the cleanup and burials he had his pick. Though his heart was heavy it wasn’t with doubt, only for what had gone on in that camp. He took the most expensive dark chocolate the place had to offer and found some concealer to match his skin tone. He applied the cosmetic in a hand mirror and winced at the fresh sting but it covered the marks well enough.

 

Rightly covered as much as could be and armed with his gift, Nixon headed in search of Lipton. It wasn’t hard to find the mill of Easy Company and many greeted him. They shared their somber smiles, asked how he was, and many noses turned toward him. He’d done little more than wipe up most of the mess so he knew what he smelled like. He flourished under the attention and enjoyed the looks much more than he should’ve.

 

He was claimed by the most badass motherfucker in Easy Company and he wasn’t ashamed.

 

He passed by Liebgott and touched the Alpha’s shoulder. “Have you seen Lip?”

 

Liebgott’s pupils blew out with one sniff and he gaped at him. “Uh…”

 

Nixon grinned and cocked his head to show off the shadow on his throat. “Yeah?”

 

He pointed and when he spoke his tone was rough. “That way, sir.”

 

“Thanks, kid.”

 

Nixon managed to catch Lipton traveling between houses and he ran the length of the porch, grinning and bending over the railing to greet him. “Good morning, kitten. You look gorgeous as always.”

 

Lipton looked him over and his eyes lingered on the make-up at his throat and how tightly his shirt was buttoned up. He didn’t look impressed and he didn’t blame him after the day before. What they had found, what they’d seen, it had left its mark on them. But Nixon wouldn’t give up. Lipton started to walk away but Nixon was quick to chase him from the porch, grabbing the railing and vaulting over to land in front of him. The Omega made a face but faltered when he brandished the chocolate.

 

“I’m sorry about being a jackass,” Nixon offered.

 

Lipton eyed the chocolate but they both knew he was weak to it. He gave in and smiled, taking it and bringing it to his nose to sniff it through the wrapper. “Oh wow. This is the good stuff.”

 

“Hershey isn’t good enough for my mate,” Nixon declared, boldly reaching forward and taking his chin. Lipton glanced around to make sure they were alone before he allowed himself to be lead into a light kiss. It was sweet and it made the Omega positively bubble inside. Nixon rubbed their noses together afterward and it made him chuckle. “Have I mentioned how handsome you look in the sunlight?”

 

Lipton’s cheeks pinkened and he cooed. “Lewis.”

 

“Really, you should always be in a sunspot. Or maybe not because I don’t need all these boys falling in love with you.”

 

Lipton adjusted his helmet, trying to hide his face. “Lew, stop it.”

 

“This is just one of many apologies for not being around,” Nixon promised, taking up his hands and kissing them both. “And for pushing you away.” He peppered more kisses across Lipton’s knuckles. He turned the Omega’s hands over and pressed more worshipful kisses along his palms. They were rough but so capable.

 

“You are insufferable sometimes,” Lipton admitted though his smile stayed in place.

 

Nixon batted his lashes at him. “But you love me anyways, don’t you?”

 

“Of course I do, you’re my bonded,” Lipton tisked, turning the tables by grabbing the Alpha’s wrists and pulling him in close. Nixon stumbled forward and was gladly caught in a kiss. “You’re my whole world, Lewis. You all are. Of course I love you.”

 

“You and Dick, and your sweet talk,” Nixon teased. “You know how to make a guy feel special.”

 

And he loved it. Despite his dark moments, he loved feeling special. Especially to his mates.

 

So when it came time to move out, Nixon slid into the back of the jeep and threw his arm around Dick. The unsuspecting Alpha jolted at first but beamed when he saw Nixon’s smile.

 

“Hey, big guy.” Nixon pressed tight against his mate and knocked their helmets together. “Where are we off to again?”

 

“Thalem?” Dick butchered the name.

 

“Sounds good to me, boss,” Nixon chuckled, giving him a playful little shake. “Ready to go?”

 

Dick’s hand landed on his knee. “Yeah, think so. Got everything you need?”

 

“You bet.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

When night fell, Dick made the decision to stop the caravan outside a farmer town. They cleared out the few residents and took over the houses. Maybe it wasn’t right but Dick had very little sympathy for the German people after what he’d seen. His boys needed a proper night’s sleep to deal with the horrors of the camp and deserved the time to take comfort in one another.

  
In a rare selfish notion, Dick claimed the largest room he could find in the biggest house so he could get privacy with at least one of his mates. The bedframe was a broken mess but it had a white mattress. He got some bedding together and as he settled down to sleep Nixon showed up.

 

“Thank God,” Nixon sighed as he shucked off his helmet and pack. He tossed all his gear aside and flopped down onto the mattress. He groaned as something in his back popped and he stretched out like a cat. The mattress was decent quality but being supine after being crammed in vehicles all day had left him sore.

 

Dick took some time taking off his gear and laying it neatly beside the bed. He stretched out his legs before falling back onto the mattress. “The others coming?”

 

“Lip was on my tail,” Nixon grumbled into the pillow. He braced his palms on the bed and wiggled over until he could snuggle into Dick’s side. The Alpha greeted him warmly, rumbling and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Yeah, this is nice.”

 

“I see you have a few new marks,” Dick whispered into his hair.

 

“You noticed, huh?”

 

“Of course I did. I notice everything about you.” Dick’s fingers trailed across his nape, nails scratching gently. “When we get a door with a lock, I’m going to find every new mark he left.”

 

“Yeah?” Nixon breathed out, stomach fluttering in excitement. “And…?”

 

The door opened up and Lipton stepped inside, smiling at the pair. “Well look what I found.”

 

“Come join the party,” Nixon urged, waving his hand at the Omega.

 

Lipton shifted a little nervously. “I, uh, brought a friend.”

 

“Ron?” Dick called hopefully.

 

A smaller man ducked his head in, all big eyes and fluffy hair. “Hey, Major.”

 

“Luz?” Dick laughed.

 

“Care if I join?”

 

Nixon and Dick shared a look before chuckling and shrugging. “Come on in. I don’t know how much more room we’ve got though.”

 

Luz disappeared briefly before the door swung wide open to show the Omega lugging a mattress on his back. “I brought reinforcements.”

 

They pushed the mattresses together and spread out the army blankets they’d brought. Their helmets and gear got rolled up and packed tight, set aside out of the way.  Surprisingly, Luz crawled in next to Nixon and sprawled out like a cat in the sun, patting the space next to him. Lipton rolled his eyes and settled in next to him, tugging a throw pillow under his head.

 

“You’re warm, Cap,” Luz chittered, throwing a leg over Nixon and making the Alpha snort. “I could get used to this. I see why you picked ‘em.”  
  
  
  
“It’s nice to have a human furnace around,” Lipton commented.

 

The door opened up again and Ron frowned thoughtfully at the pile. He took off his helmet with a snuff. “Well. When you said you were bringing one of the Omegas I expected to see Webster.”

 

“Oh? He didn’t bring your _favorite_ son so you’re all disappointed?” Luz snuffed and pointedly snuggled up to Nixon’s side, throwing an arm over his side. “Just for that, I’m not moving. I was going to give you this nice warm spot next to your Alpha but nevermind.”

 

“I could just order you to move,” Ron deadpanned.

 

Luz stuck out his tongue and Lipton snuffed into the Omega’s hair, an amused smile curling his lips. “He’s got you cornered, Ron.”

 

Ron tossed his gear into the corner and took Lipton’s other side. He shook out his blanket and laid it over both of them, flicking Luz’s ear before laying down. The Omega growled playfully and swatted at him but hid his smile in Nixon’s sleeve. “Brat pup.”

 

“Be nice,” Lipton crooned, grabbing his collar and pulling the Alpha into a kiss. Ron hummed and pushed in close, lips trailing over the Omega’s smooth chin and tucking into his throat. He breathed in his sweet scent and relaxed against his side.

 

Dick smiled fondly at them and was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. Ron picked up his head and sniffed sharply, a curious chirp coming from Luz. The door creaked open and David’s head popped in, all big blue eyes as he chewed his lip. “Uh, hey…”

 

“David?”

 

“Oh, you’re all here.” David pouted, brow furrowing up a little as he saw the other Omega. “Luz?”

 

“Ah shit,” another voice came from behind him. “Let’s just go, Web. We don’t need to bother them.”

 

“Joe?” Ron called, sitting up and frowning at the door.

 

David dragged said Alpha into the room. His eyes were red and he looked washed out. None of them had truly recovered from the camp and Ron hadn’t had time to take his pup aside and see how he was doing. He’d been too wrapped up in moving Easy along and trying to keep himself together. “H-Hey, Alpha.”

 

“Get in here, boys,” Lipton commanded, waving them in. “We can squeeze you here somewhere.” He rubbed at his Alpha’s back with a tender smile. “Ron…?”

 

Ron nodded and gestured the couple over. “Boys.”

 

David raced forward and dropped onto the mattress, making big puppy eyes. Ron easily scooted over so the Omega could snuggle into Lipton’s side. David chirped happily and rubbed his face on Lipton’s chest, breathing him in like his mate had done.

 

“Didn’t want to be alone,” he admitted quietly.

 

Lipton pet down his back. “No one should be.”

 

Ron started to move over more so Joe could cuddle up to his Omega but the smaller Alpha had other ideas. Joe laid down on Ron’s other side, tugging him down and boxing him in.

 

“Don’t you want on this side?” Ron asked, rumbling softly when the Alpha spooned up behind him and buried his face between his shoulder blades.

 

“M’ good here,” Joe’s words were muffled by his shirt.

 

Ron reached back and took the Alpha’s hand, curling his arm around his waist and holding tight. “Okay, pup.”

 

They were all starting to doze when another knock came to the door. It was more hesitant, quiet, almost like it didn’t want to be heard. “Alphas?”

 

It was David who picked his head up this time, sharing a look with Lipton. “Gene?”

 

“David?” The door eased open and the medic slipped inside, his hand clasped with another. Babe followed him close, slinging an arm over his shoulder and smiling at the group. They both looked bone tired and pale. “Oh.”

 

“Hey fellas,” Babe greeted, hand trailing down the other Omega’s arm. “Room for two more in this puppy pile?”

 

“Nevermind,” Eugene relented, suddenly shy as he hid under Babe’s arm. “You’re all full up.”

 

“You’re more than welcome here, Gene,” Dick promised.

 

Joe picked his head up enough to be heard. “There was a mattress two rooms down. Grab it and get in here, Doc.”

 

Babe pressed a kiss to Eugene’s cheek. “I got it, Angel. Be right back.”

 

Once the other Omega was out of earshot, Eugene stepped further into the room and lowered his voice. “If you fellas want to be alone-”

  
  
“Gene,” David snorted.

 

“Don’t give it a thought, kiddo,” Nixon waved him off. “Get you and your pretty boy in here.”

 

Dick ruffled the back of his mate’s hair with a snort before smiling at their medic. “You should be in here with us.”

 

Eugene visibly relaxed and actually cracked a smile when Babe kicked the door open further. He hauled the mattress easily on his back and slapped it down beside the edge of the one Joe was practically hanging off of. Joe let out a surprised grunt when Eugene laid beside him but quieted down into his Alpha’s shirt when the Omega patted his hip. Babe flopped down with a yawn and rolled his blanket up for Eugene to use as a pillow, laying his own head on the medic’s chest.

 

“Gene,” David whined playfully, reaching for him over Ron only to get his hand snatched by Joe. “Come on, he’s my favorite cuddle buddy.”

 

“Oh is he?” Lipton huffed. “Then why don’t you go over there?”

 

David pointedly snuggled up closer to the Pack Omega. “You’re my second favorite.”

 

“That makes you third, Lieb,” Nixon pointed out.

 

“S’okay,” Joe slurred, already starting to drift off with Ron’s scent in his lungs. From the other side of Lipton, Luz was already starting to snore. The rest of them nosed at one another, scenting lightly, palms wandering and bodies curling tighter.

 

Eugene’s head lolled to the side and his nose buried in Joe’s hair, and then he fell asleep. Just a few minutes later a light tapping at the door startled Lipton out of the doze he’d slipped into.

 

“Alpha? I was wondering if...if I could…”

 

It was Tab.

 

“Get on in here, Bunny,” Nixon called, patting Dick’s side when the new First Sergeant emerged from the other side of the door. “You’ve got a spot just waiting for you.”

 

Tab perked up and scurried over to curl up into Dick’s side, the Pack Alpha rumbling quietly and rubbing his cheek in the man’s hair. “I saw some of the others and hoped there was room.”

 

“Always.”

 

Tab snuffled into his chest. “I think Chuck was behind me though.”

 

“Hey guys?” There was a wrap at the door. “Room for another?”

 

Babe picked up his head, hand splayed possessively over the medic’s stomach. “Got room next to me, Chuck. Get on in here.”

 

“Babe?” Chuck poked his head in and burst into a bright smile that was so rare on his face. “Hell yeah. Shit, you got Joe too. Looks like the whole gang’s here.” He looked over his shoulder past the door. “Um, hey, you guys care if there’s one or two more?”

 

Dick propped up his head. “Who’s all out there?”

 

“Uh, well,” Chuck drew out, lips pursing as he counted the heads. There were a few whispers from whoever was waiting. “Moe, Perco, Pat, Shifty, Bull, even Harry.”

 

“Hey guys,” they heard Harry say.

 

“Hey Harry,” Nixon and Dick called back with matching smiles.

 

Ron snuffed, turning around carefully and rolling Joe into his side. The Alpha made a quiet noise in his sleep and nosed at him. Eugene whined in the back of his throat and wiggled closer to Joe’s scent and warmth. “How about we just say if you can find yourself a mattress or somewhere to fit, you can stay? Bring in the whole damn pack just keep it down. Pups are trying to sleep in here.”

 

And that’s how the core of the pack ended up snuggled together in one room. Bull and Alley managed to scrounge up and haul in two more mattresses and Easy had no problem pressing in tight. The night was cool and without scent neutralizer the scent of pack filled the room. Perconte fit perfectly against Bull and the bigger Beta sprawled, taking up nearly a whole bed by himself. Shifty took the place beside Tab and pulled Harry down with him, snuggling between his friends and chittering happily. Pat let Alley spoon up behind him as he rested his head on his Beta lieutenant’s arm.

 

Gradually they dropped off to sleep one after the other, tension and grief melting away with pack so close. With the warmth of their friends and the comfort of touch it kept the nightmares away. The darkness of the night wasn’t so scary with one another.

 

Grant woke up in the middle of the night with his face in Babe’s hair and another body snuggling up behind him.

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t invite me to the cuddle party,” Skip griped. “What assholes.”

 

“Shut up and give me your blanket.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

 **April 11th, 1945** **  
** **Thalem, Germany**

 

Easy was supervising Thalem as the citizens cleaned up the rubble that was their town. The place had been reduced to splinters and shells of buildings. In the town square, a band had struck up a mournful tune. The heartbreaking sound of the violins reached a small group of the men that had taken up a corner of a bombed-out building. Perconte, Bull, Luz perched on the corner of the shattered wall, and Joe on a hunk of stone with David sitting on the ground between his legs. They watched the Germans below with their guns in their laps in silence.

 

Joe and David passed a smoke back and forth, fingers and cheeks brushing as they took quiet comfort in one another.

 

“I’ll tell you one thing about the Krauts,” Luz commented off-handedly. “They sure clean up good.”

 

“Yeah,” Joe puffed around the smoke. “All you need is a little Mozart.”

 

“Beethoven.”

 

The troopers turned and saw Nixon emerge from the building, walking up to join them.

 

“Sorry, sir?”

 

“That’s not Mozart. That’s Beethoven.” Nixon took a long, measured breath and the boys watched him closely. “Hitler’s dead.”

 

“Holy shit,” Joe awed.

 

“He shot himself in Berlin.”

 

“Is the war over, sir?” Bull asked hopefully.

 

Nixon scowled. “No. We have orders to move out in one hour.”

 

“Why? The man’s not home,” David snarked.

 

Nixon brushed a hand across the Omega’s cheek. “One hour.”

 

“He should’ve killed himself three years ago and saved us a whole lot of trouble,” David grumbled, pushing into his palm.

 

Nixon’s weak smile spoke novels about how deep his exhaustion went. “Yeah, he should’ve. But he didn’t. Let’s go, kiddos.”

 

* * *

 

**Du guckst mich an - You look at me!**

**Sag etwas für mich - say something for me**

**Ich liebe einen Juden - I love a Jew**  
  
**Ich sollte dich töten - i should kill you!**


	21. Points I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *jazz hands* Smut

True to his word, the second he got all of his mates alone in a room with a lock he stripped Nixon down to his skin and spread him out on a bed.

 

“You really got it, didn’t you?” Dick murmured against his mate’s marked throat. The bruises had faded since it had been almost two weeks but still he found them with his lips. He worshiped each one with slow, loving licks. He straddled Nixon and the way his uniform rubbed against the other Alpha had all that bare skin turning a fetching shade of pink.

 

“It was great,” Nixon rumbled, fingers carding through the man’s hair and ruffling up his carefully combed part. On the couch nearby sat Lipton with an eager Ron in his lap, fanged mouth gliding along the Omega’s throat like he was itching to mark it up to match. Lipton would be next to lavish attention upon all the bruises Ron left on Nixon.

 

“You need to tell us when you need something, even something like this.” Dick nipped at the darker bruise on his shoulder, kissing at the faint indent of Ron’s fangs. “You scared us.”

 

“One, I was drunk,” Nixon panted lightly, wriggling under his mate and shamelessly rubbing his cock against his shirt. “Two, Lip always gets cranky when he can’t ‘fix’ us.”

 

“I do not get _cranky_ ,” Lipton griped, his voice a little breathy as Ron nibbled low on his collar. He splayed a hand along the Alpha’s lower back and ground their hips together, humming in the back of his throat at the low burn of pleasure. “I just wanted to know what was wrong. I want you to have what you need, e-even if it’s just Ron who can do it.” He wet his lips, Omega fangs grazing over pink flesh. “I would’ve liked to watch, at least.”

 

“It was a little violent for your tastes,” Ron confessed, nosing at his jaw.

 

Lipton’s hand slipped under his shirt and the Omega’s grin was just as unexpected as the way he raked his nails down his spine. “You don’t know my tastes yet, Ron.”

 

“Shit,” Ron grunted, arching into the Omega’s hand. “You’re right. I can’t wait to know everything about you.”

 

“Who’s watching who here, exactly?” Nixon teased, his chuckle dissolving into a moan as Dick parted his legs and slid down his body.

 

“Both ways, I guess.” Dick thumbed over the dark bites on the inside of his thighs and goosebumps. “I’m going to have some fun down here.”  


  
“Please do?” Nixon whimpered, canting up his hips in invitation.

 

Lipton cupped Ron’s chin and tilted the Alpha’s head away from his throat. “You’re going to want to watch this. They’re gorgeous together.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

Joe also kept his word. He found a house at a safe town, he found a room with a door, and he thought he’d thrown the lock. When they came together it was explosive. The years of buildup, the constant teasing, the song-and-dance that was Liebgott and Webster had finally reached its climax and they were on _fire_.

 

David was gorgeous riding him. For once they had dared to shed all their clothes and he drank in the sight of the bared Omega. His chest and arms and those damn _thighs_ were thicker with muscle than they looked through the uniform. He was fucking beautiful all stripped down and there was no doubt this was a man in his lap. There was thick, dark hair all across David’s heaving chest and belly, and those furred thighs were soft under Joe’s palms.

 

Even if they weren’t fucking, Joe would still swear David was the most stunning Omega he’d ever seen. Another time they would spend hours mapping each other out and he’d make sure his pretty boy would come at least three times before the night was over. But right now they had a watch in less than an hour and they didn’t know the next time they’d get privacy.

 

They were both damp with sweat, hands slipping on each other as they tried to hold on. Their dog tags rattled in noisy unison with each movement. David was so fucking _hot_ and wet around his cock, better than anything he could remember. The oil he’d swiped was doing its job and every movement was as slick as their skin. David dug his knees in and used the bed to help him bounce on the Alpha’s cock, the springs threatening to give as he took what he wanted. They were no virgins - they strove to wreck one another, to make each other come, to _finally_ release the tension between them so they weren’t seconds from fucking each other in front of their pack.

 

Which, to Joe, sounded pretty hot.

 

“You look so fucking pretty down there,” David admitted, palms braced on the Alpha’s chest as he used his cock like a toy. Joe was doing his best to keep up but his pace was wild, deep, and mostly he could only hold on for the ride. The Omega gaped when Joe bit at his puffy lower lip and it made his cock dick twitch. Those lips were cherry red like ripe fruit and he wanted to fuck between them again. “That mouth - _fuck_.”

 

Joe smirked and it made the Omega moan. “You like my mouth?”

 

“I want to fuck it every time you grin at me.”

 

“It’s yours whenever you want it, _Prinzessin_ ,” Joe swore, bucking up sharp to hear the Omega gasp. “All yours.”

 

David leaned down and seared a kiss across his mouth, teeth catching on delicate flesh.

 

“Say the word,” Joe puffed.

 

“Yeah?” David slipped his thumb between those red lips and pressed down. Joe’s mouth opened so willingly, so beautifully, it made him moan. “You’re fucking _sin_ . God, I could write pages of what a tempting demon you are, Liebling. And your _cock_.”

 

Joe rumbled proudly and dragged his teeth over the Omega’s thumb. “Yours.”

 

He bottomed out and David choked in ecstasy. “God, this is so much better than I thought it’d be.”

 

Joe chuckled as the man’s thumb slid from his mouth, hand curling around his shoulder for leverage instead. “You thought I’d be a lousy lay?”

 

“I don’t know what I thought but this is just what I needed,” David chuckled, breathless with delight as he tossed his head back. He felt so _full_ and the ache of being fucked open only made the pleasure that more explosive. In the back of his mind he’d pictured a more romantic first time with his future mate but somehow this moment was perfect. The sun spilling in through the white lace curtains, the musky smell of the room, the strapping Alpha beneath him that was looking at him like he’d hung the damn stars, every jolting thrust reminding him he was being claimed. He was _wanted_ as he wanted to be in return.

 

“Fuck!” Joe cursed, propping up on one arm and spreading a hand along the small of his back. The skin was warm and he dragged him into a deep rhythm that had them both buzzing in pleasure. “Why haven’t we been doing this since Toccoa?”

  
  
“It’s your fault, you dumb fuck,” David keened, grinding down hard to feel every inch of the Alpha inside him. He knew they didn’t have a lot of time and they probably wouldn’t be able to knot but he didn’t want to stop. He wanted to bar the door and ride until one of them passed out and then some. “You never put your name on your gifts and you flirted like a schoolboy!”

 

Joe cracked his palm across the fat of David’s ass and he yelped, his hips and cock jerking. “Joe!”

 

“Oh, you _liked_ that!” Joe howled in amusement as the Omega blushed.

 

“Shut up!”

 

David picked up the pace of his hips and raked his nails over Joe’s shoulders, making the Alpha growl in delight. It was everything they’d ever wanted - passionate, a whirlwind that swept them up and left their heads full of nothing but the taste and touch of each other.

 

“You’re fucking perfect,” Joe bit out, wanting so badly to bite up all the exposed skin in front of him.

 

“Am I?” David teased, seating himself fully with a shiver and bearing down hard. Joe snarled and easily flipped them other, both dissolving into helpless giggles as they bounced on the bed. David’s back hit the sheets and he framed the Alpha’s hips with his thighs, taking him by the hair and yanking him into a kiss. Tongues slid obscenely past the seal of their lips and never once did Joe leave the inviting heat of his Omega’s body.

 

“Mine,” David husked a he canted his hips up and tugged at the Alpha’s hair.

 

“Fuck yeah,” Joe hissed, scalp burning but hips never stilling as he fucked into him. He buried his face in David’s throat and was too busy rolling their bodies together, too busy mouthing at sweet skin and lost in the tight clutch of his Omega’s ass to hear the thud of boots.

 

“Fuck, Joe,” David moaned over the sound of someone yelling for him. The Omega’s lashes fluttered, mouth pulling down thoughtfully as he wondered if he’d imagined it.

 

Joe slowed down and cocked his head thoughtfully, finally catching the sound of someone stomping up the steps. He put a finger to his lips, eyes narrowed at the door as he dared one of their friends to try and burst in here. Then he heard his Alpha’s voice.

 

“Lieb!”

 

“Oh _shit_!”

 

“Is that-?”

 

“Fuck!”  


Acting on adrenaline, Joe rolled out of bed and stood at attention just as the door was thrown open. David grabbed the sheet and drew it up to his chest, shuffling into the corner of the wall. He stared in wide-eyed embarrassed horror as Ron stomped into the room. The CO gave pause at the sight of Joe standing at _full_ attention before him with a full body flush and cock proud against his stomach. It still shined with pre-cum and oil, catching the light.

 

“Sir,” Joe greeted calmly.

 

Ron’s eyes darted lazily between the pair, then down to the other Alpha’s cock, before settling back on his face. “At ease.”

 

“Easier said than done, sir.”

 

David burst into a hysteric giggle and buried his face in the sheet. Joe grinned and dropped his hands to his waist, hips canting as casually as he could manage while lust still burned white hot through his veins. “Sir?”

 

“Where’s my stuff?” Ron demanded, a silver tray hanging from his hand.

 

“I kept it safe for you, just like I promised,” Joe assured him, gesturing to the dresser. There was a whole assortment of silver candlesticks and other pieces that the CO had pilfered waiting there.

 

Ron turned and spotted the look behind him. “Oh.”

 

Joe rolled his eyes when the Alpha carefully counted it out as he loaded the goods onto his tray. “It’s all there, Alpha. Don’t worry.”  
  
  
  
Ron nodded and hefted the tray up, starting back out the door. He paused with an amused snort before turning back. “And Liebgott?”

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

Ron’s eyes fell to the ruddy length of his cock once more with deliberate ease before a grin curved his lips. “Impressive. Carry on.”

 

Joe preened under the Alpha’s praise and waited until the door shut before he looked to his lover. David had a hand over his mouth and when he dropped it there was a Cheshire grin. “ _Impressive_?”

 

“I am,” Joe snickered. “Like you didn’t know?”

 

David tossed back the sheet and parted his thighs. The Alpha’s jaw dropped. “Well? Are you going to go lick his knot or are you going to get back here and fuck me?”

 

“Oh, baby,” Joe huffed, knees threatening to give as all the blood he had left rushed south. “You’re never going to forget me after this.”

 

“Big talk for someone just staring.”  
  
  
  
“Get on your fucking knees.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

**_Bavaria_ **

**_May, 1945_ **

 

They entered Bavaria in early May with hopes of capturing Berchtesgaden. It was a famous town high in the Alps and the Nazi Party’s symbolic home. All the heads of the Third Reich had houses there. Although Hitler was dead, he had apparently ordered the SS to make it their last stand from which to mount a guerrilla resistance against the Allied advance.

 

The first step was blocking the roads.

 

There was a huge blockade of stone keeping Second Battalion in place on the road. The Germans had blown the mountain and done a damn good job doing it. They picked at it the best they could with their smaller ammunition but there wasn’t much they could do until the technicians showed up with the big guns. Unfortunately, the technicians were dragging their asses and the Americans weren’t the only one trying to get to Berchtesgaden.

 

So Second just waited around. Easy in particular had filed out and around the trucks to mingle with their pack.

 

Joe had perched himself on one of the small supply crates and David sat on the ground between his legs. Joe had his chin hooked over the Omega’s shoulder as he wrote in his journal about what he was seeing, what was happening, trying to capture the beauty around them.

 

“I can’t write with you reading,” David commented, pencil pausing on paper.

 

“I’m not reading,” Joe lied, digging in his chin.

 

David gave a put-upon sigh and dug into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a bar of chocolate and offered it to the Alpha as a distraction.

 

Joe lit up like Christmas. “Ey! Hershey bar!”

 

Skip groaned for the third time in ten minutes and Malarkey rolled his eyes. “Stop it.”

 

“I’m _bored_.”

 

“Shut up!” Luz griped, a letter from Joe in his hands.

 

The Alpha climbed up to the truck siding and tried to peer over his shoulder. “What’d Toye say?”

 

“Nothing about you,” Luz drawled.

 

“Tell him I said hi!”

 

Luz snorted and angled the letter away from prying eyes. “Sure, let me just call him up.”

 

Skip grinned and rested his chin on the siding. “Did you two ever do it?”

 

Luz tried to hide his pink cheeks but it was hard when Malarkey’s head popped up beside his best friend’s. “Isn’t there something you two should be doing?”

 

“Oh fuck, you totally did!” Skip crowed. “You dog!”

 

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Luz informed them coolly, concentrating on the letter.

 

“Sucks and tells, though,” Malarkey remarked.

 

“Shut up, Don!”

 

“I’m just saying-”

 

Luz smacked the Alpha so hard his helmet fell off.

 

Lipton watched his boys fondly but didn’t miss the impatient prowl of his Alpha. Ron was getting antsy.

 

Around the officers jeep, Dick tilted his head back to the sun and basked in its warmth. “When are we expecting the engineers to arrive?”

 

“Half hour ago,” Nixon drawled from beside him.

 

“So we’re stuck here until they do, Nix?”

 

Harry was in the jeep Dick was leaning against and he snorted.

 

Nixon rolled his eyes. “Well, if you’re the SS, you’re not gonna’ let us waltz into Hitler’s house. Probably throw a few rocks at us yourself.”

 

Ron came upon them with quick feet and a gleam in his eyes. “If you’re looking for someone to find another way up that mountain Easy Company is ready and willing.”

 

The mates shared a grin before Dick turned his affectionate gaze to their fourth. “Duly noted. I already recommended you to Colonel Sink.”

 

Everything about Ron was so sharp, so alert, even his tone. “Terrific. Let’s go find out where Hitler lived.” He tried to walk past Nixon to give orders but the Alpha snagged his arm and dragged him back. “What?”

 

“Ron,” Dick warned. “We’re not sure what’s up there. The colonel doesn’t want us taking any unnecessary risks.”

 

Ron huffed through his nose and glanced anxiously at the mound of rubble keeping them on the wrong side of the road. “So the French are going to beat us to the Eagle’s Nest?”

 

Dick crooked a finger at the antsy Alpha. Ron reluctantly stepped in front of him, eyes downcast like a schoolboy. Dick stood straight up from where he’d been leaning and hooked a finger under the man’s chin. The bright sun had their helmets cast a shadow over their eyes but even still he could see the man’s intent. “I know why you want in there so badly, magpie, but try not to be so obvious.”

 

Ron leaned in and Dick was startled a little when the man’s hand fisted in his shirt. “ _There_. That’s where I want it.”

 

“Want what?” Dick breathed out.

  
  
“I want to take your bites in the Eagle’s Nest. One big fuck you to that dead son of a bitch.” Ron’s grin was pure fang and it sent a flash of desire through the Pack Alpha. “Nothing would make me happier than claiming my mates _there_.”

 

“You perverse bastard,” Nixon snickered, absolutely delighted at the idea. “I’m on board. Let’s get up there and make it _ours_. Dick?”

 

They were interrupted by Sink’s armored jeep pulling up next to them. They saluted the man and he returned, looking contemplative as he smoked. The colonel watched some of Easy’s boys set up a pile of grenades on one of the boulders of the blockade - Skip, Malarkey, and Liebgott. They stacked the grenades a certain way and then ran back to where Grant was wielding a launcher and Alley knelt at his side. The trio laughed and gave thumbs up as they came back.

 

David appeared from the crowd with all the fluster of a ruffled bird. “Lieb! What the hell are you doing? I went to take a piss for _one_ minute!”

 

“That’s what you get for not bein’ able to hold your canteen, princess! Fire it up, Chuck.”

 

The Easy officers chuckled but once the smoke cleared on the failed explosion, Sink spoke up. “Gents, I just had a conversation with General LeClerc. He told me he was first into Paris and by God he wanted to be first into Berchtesgaden. Told him I understood his point.”

 

Sink cocked his head up at Dick and flashed him a grin that was positively Alpha-esque. “Now you fire up Second Battalion and outflank that French son of a bitch.”

 

The mates exchanged grins as excitement flared through them. “Yes, sir.”

 

When Sink pulled away, Ron looked like the cat about to catch the canary. His smirk was back full force and there was fresh desire in his eyes. His hunger was not just for the treasures that awaited but for the claiming.

 

Dick grabbed his collar and tugged him closer with a smirk of his own, smoothing out the material and letting his fingers brush Ron’s throat. Dark lashes fluttered at the light touch. “I want Easy Company in the lead. Have the men assemble down on the _Autobahn_.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Ron rumbled.

 

“And Ron? Don’t say I never gave you anything.”

 

o0o

 

They flooded Berchtesgaden and took over. Dick’s standing order of nonviolence held in place with the civilians. To be honest, there wasn’t much resistance. The place was shrouded in white flags, abandoned by those who might have posed a threat and then some. The place was a damn ghost town.

 

It was the one place where no one could deny their Nazi alliance if caught.

 

The first place Dick and Nixon went was the Berghof, Hitler’s headquarters and home. Nixon seized the sign-in book and Harry claimed the silverware, sharing the find with his Pack Alpha. Ron got his hand slapped when he tried to snag a few pieces.

 

“Don’t even think about it,” Harry warned as he stuffed more silver into his pockets with Kitty in mind.

 

Ron snuffed and looked to Dick but his Alpha grinned. “Leave it.”

 

“Fine,” Ron grunted, eyes catching one of the Nazi tapestry on the wall.

 

“Major Winters? Sir?”

 

Dick turned to see More practically bouncing on his heels. “More?”

 

“Permission to climb the mountain, sir? Eagle’s Nest?” More asked eagerly. “The boys are biting at the bit.”

 

Dick held up a finger at him before laying a hand on Welsh’s shoulder. “Harry, have F Company put a double guard on this place. Set up roadblocks on the west side of town. I want Battalion HQ, seal off the north side, and prepare for prisoners.”  
  
  
  
Harry nodded tightly, cocking his head toward the hall. “Grant!”   


  
“And Harry? Remember nobody gets hurt. Not now.”   


  
“And Easy?” There was a clatter as Ron yanked down the tapestry, quickly folding it up over his arm. He looked so damn handsome and eager. Dick realized then he’d give him anything if he asked. And at the moment he had the power to. The idea that had grown from Ron’s desire for the Nest could finally come to fruition.

 

“Easy will head up the mountain through the Obersalzburg and take the Eagle’s Nest,” Dick ordered, enjoying the way his lover lit up. He glanced at his packmate. “More, a moment alone with the CO?”

 

“Yes, sir.”  


  
“And don’t tell the boys yet. There’s a specific way we’re doing this.”   


  
More had been one of the few openly opposed to Lipton choosing Ron for an Alpha mate but the man had changed his tune quickly after Bastogne. Now he and Ron shared a confused but excited look. Friends was the wrong term for it. _Pack_. Always pack. “Okay, sir. We’ll wait for the CO.”

 

“Go on.”

 

Ron crowded into Dick’s space looking put out. “So what kind of restrictions are you putting on it?”

 

Dick curled his fingers around the Alpha’s nape. Ron leaned into the touch and bit his lip, ready for bad news. “Ron. I want you to have the Eagle’s Nest.”

 

Dark brows furrowed curiously. “Yes, you said Easy-”

 

“No,” Dick corrected. “I’m giving it to you. You have my full permission to take whatever you want. Whatever you can hide away is yours and yours alone to do with what you want.”

 

Ron’s heart jumped up into his throat. “Dick, what are you saying?”

 

Dick took up the man’s hand and brushed a kiss across his rough knuckles. Behind him he could hear Tab telling someone to shut up and he was sure they were being watched but he couldn’t care when Ron was staring at him with such wide, hopeful eyes like he was a pup again. “My orders are for you to tell our pack that the Eagle’s Nest is my courting gift to you. You’re to have first pick.”

 

“That is…” Ron cleared the hoarseness from his voice, heart touched with an almost painful tenderness. “Probably illegal.”

 

“We’re invaders,” Dick joked. “The rules are what we make them. And I want you to have whatever you want. What better courting gift could I give my mate than his prime choice of the war that brought us together?”

 

“Dick,” Ron chuckled, cheeks pinking up and smile reaching his eyes. “You absolute, goddamn romantic.”

 

o0o

 

The Eagle’s Nest was a surprise birthday present for Hitler built with Nazi party money. A mountaintop stone retreat eight thousand feet up accessible by a gold-plated elevator. It was one of the crown jewels of Hitler’s empire and the bastard had been afraid of heights.

 

Easy climbed the mountain with gleeful shouts of _Hi-ho Silver!_ and _Currahee!_

 

They dug into the Eagle’s Nest without any incident, though there was a dead body or two to clean up. Easy set into the place with sticky fingers but always kept in mind their Pack Alpha’s orders. Ron was lenient when it came to the booze and the company celebrated to the full extent. They were the only company and there were no higher ups past their Pack Alpha so they were free to cut loose.

 

They celebrated as a pack. As they should be.

 

o0o

 

The day went by in a blur with the officers running around trying to secure what they could and the men either reluctantly following orders or getting piss drunk. They slept where they fell and everyone had bulging bags that would only grow fuller the longer they stayed.

 

There wasn’t a sober man in the Eagle’s Nest that first night.

 

o0o

 

Early the next day, Dick pulled Ron aside. “There’s something I found that I wanted to tell you about before you harassed the guards I put there.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“ _No_ ,” Dick pressed, thumbing over the man’s pulse. “Greedy boy. This is the one place I don’t want you to touch.”

 

That piqued Ron’s curiosity and he tried not to shiver at his Alpha’s touch. “What is it?”

 

“Hermann Goering’s house down outside the town,” Dick replied. “It’s a cellar with something to the tune of ten thousand bottles of the finest alcohol Germany has to offer.”

  
  
“That is quite a discovery.”

 

“I’ve never been able to find a courting gift suitable for Lewis,” Dick confessed. “He’s always had everything he’s wanted, including us. I’ve finally found something grand enough to express how I feel about him.”

 

Ron smiled at how positively _bashful_ the man was getting. “You’re going to give him Hitler’s private collection?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“That’s...incredibly romantic and enabling of you,” Ron chuckled. “Do you think he needs more?”

 

“It’s Nix. There’s never enough.”

 

“You don’t have to convince me,” Ron assured him, squeezing his arm. “If it’s for him, it’s for him. I’ll order the men away from it.”

 

Dick thumbed at his cheek. “Thank you, Ron.”

 

Ron flashed his fangs in a grin. “Don’t thank me. Put my name on the tag too.” He went to walk away to give his lieutenants the order but his hand was seized. “Dick?”

 

“Why don’t we head down there and  you take a bottle?” Dick offered. “A thank you for what you did for Nix. Back in Bastogne and Landsberg.”

 

“You don’t ever have to thank me for taking care of our mate.”  
  
  
  
“But I want to.”

 

Ron made a thoughtful noise as an idea struck him. “May I have two bottles?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Ron took up the man’s hand and gave it a kiss. “Thank you, Alpha.”

 

“Anything.”

 

o0o

 

Ron rode with Dick down to Goering’s house. The place was grand inside and the second he saw it he knew Nixon would love it. True to his word, he carefully selected just two bottles of wine that he knew would suit his needs.

 

“Wine? You usually drink darker than that.”

 

“It’s not for me.”

 

o0o

 

“What?”  Joe gaped at his CO and the two bottles he was offering. They looked exquisite and much too good for someone like him. He didn’t know anything about wine but the labels looked more expensive than his last six months of bills put together. “You serious, Alpha?”

 

“They’re the perfect courting gift. Wine straight from Hitler’s personal cellar.” Ron grinned, handing them over to the awed Alpha. “You said you were looking for one, right?”

 

Joe nodded quickly. He’d complained to Ron quite a few times that he had no idea what to get David as a proper courting gift and they hadn’t exactly been anywhere neat enough to pilfer something worthy of his Omega. He weighed the bottles in his hands and pictured David’s surprised face when he cracked open one.

 

“It’s unique, it’s something no one other Alpha in the world can offer him,” Ron insisted, a little giddy a the prospect of his own bonding and hoping only the best for the man that had become his second. “And he won’t feel guilty like if you took one of Hitler’s lighters.”

 

“Do you have one of Hitler’s lighters, sir?”

 

Ron narrowed his eyes at the other Alpha. “Maybe.”

 

“This is amazing,” Joe chuckled, turning over the bottles to look at the year and try to translate the flowy script. “So this is the good stuff?”

 

“Yes. He’ll love it.”

 

Joe set the bottles on the table beside them before giving in to his urges. He surprised them both by pulling his CO into a bear hug. There was a beat of shock before Ron hugged him back, chuckling lowly in his ear and patting his shoulder.

 

“Thanks, sir. Really.”

  
  
“You’re welcome, though…” Ron pulled back with a sly grin. “From what I’ve seen, you two don’t need much help when it comes to ‘bonding’.”

 

Joe flushed scarlet and punched his CO in the shoulder. “Stuff it!”

 

“In fact,” Ron continued, all fangs and mirth as he rolled with the hit. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you _enjoyed_ me catching you.”

 

Joe was sure his face would catch flame. “Christ, Alpha! Don’t say shit like that.”

 

“Too close to home?” Ron needled teasingly.

 

Joe ducked his head and the other Alpha chuckled fondly, ruffling his hair.

 

“You’re too easy, pup.”

 

o0o

 

Dick found Lipton admiring some of the art on the walls of the Eagle’s Nest. He managed to sneak up on the Omega and catch him around the waist.

 

“Dick!” Lipton chuckled in delight as the Alpha peppered featherlight kisses over his neck, lips grazing both his bond scars. He spun around in his arms and got caught in a sweet kiss that made his toes curl.

 

“Hey there, handsome.” Dick brushed their noses, loving how purely happy his mate looked. He laid his hands on Lipton’s waist and far from the first time admired just what a stunning Omega he had. “Do you want to help me deliver some good news?”  


“Is it that you got the night in Hitler’s vacation house to claim Ron?” Lipton asked eagerly, eyes sparkling with anticipation.  

 

“No, that’s just icing on the cake.”

 

Lipton perked up. “That sounds promising.”

 

“It is,” Dick promised, snagging his belt and tugging. “Now let’s go find our boys, huh?”

 

“After you.”

 

They followed the sound of laughter to the balcony. Harry, Nixon, and Ron all gathered together with champagne on the deck chairs. The view of the mountains was stunning and the three were laughing, tongues loose and cheeks flush with drink.

 

“No, goddamn it, listen!” Nixon insisted as Harry giggled over him. “Hitler, Hitler - no, wait. Hitler, Himmler, Goering, Goebbels and the pope walk into a bar-”

 

“Because he drinks too much-”

 

“That’s how it starts.”

 

“No, let _me_ tell the joke. You don’t do it right.”   


  
“I do it just fine!”

 

Dick chuckled affectionately as they came up to the men. “Enjoying yourselves, boys?”

 

“Hey, Adolf!” Harry greeted enthusiastically, grinning wide and looking more relaxed than he had since Toccoa. “Love your Eagle’s Nest. I hope you don’t mind. We made ourselves at home. Love what you’ve done with the place.”

 

Lipton laughed behind the curl of his fingers.

 

“Alpha!” Ron greeted, smile carefree and cheeks flush with champagne. It was a welcome but strange sight to see Ron’s expression so open and honest. Dick was a little taken aback as Ron came at him with open arms and he glanced at Harry. Ron was never so affectionate in front of anyone else. He was nearly bowled over when Ron caught him in a hug and kissed him full on the mouth.

 

Harry and Nixon laughed at his look of surprise and Lipton gazed fondly upon them both.

 

“Mm, there you are,” Ron rumbled, scrubbing their cheeks together and hanging off the Alpha. “Tell me we can stay?” He pouted and Dick had never seen anything cuter than Ron rather tipsy with his lower lip jutted out. “Just another night, that’s all we need. Me, you, Lewis…” His eyes slid over to Lipton with something akin to a purr. “ _Carwood_.”

 

The Omega’s cheeks pinkened.

 

“Ron - _oh_.” Dick’s lashes fluttered and he lost his breath as his future mate worried his pulse between his teeth, licking lovingly over the warm skin. “Oh wow, that’s nice…”

 

“Alright, doll, you’re embarrassing Dick in front of Harry,” Nixon teased, holding out his hands and grabbing for the other Alpha. “Come keep me company?”

 

Ron turned on his heels and smiled easily at the Alpha, patting Dick’s hand before strolling over. He was unsteady on his feet and wobbled a little but eventually he made it to the chair where Nixon reclined. Ron sat between the other Alpha’s legs and leaned back against his chest, head lulling on his chest. Nixon rumbled and looped an arm around him, petting through his thick hair. Ron preened under his loving touch and practically cooed as his cheek was nuzzled.

 

“God, you four are really something,” Harry giggled behind his fingers. “I’ve never seen Speirs so-”  


  
“So what?” Ron challenged, though his eyes were closed as he basked in the man’s touch.

 

Harry nearly fell over he laughed so hard. “You’re like a pup again!”

 

Ron growled but it was weak and it lessened into a happy rumble as Nixon scratched along his scalp.

 

“Pretty boy,” Nixon murmured in his ear.

 

Harry stood and brought up one of the bottles, holding it to Dick’s chest. “Hey, have a drink. Come _on_. Just so we can says we saw you do it.”

 

Dick patted the Beta’s cheek before he took out the paper with their orders on it. “Listen up. From Corps, just came in. Effective immediately, all troops stand fast on present positions.”

 

Harry made a show of standing at attention, trying to school his face into something serious but that cattish grin breaking through.

 

“Standing fast,” Ron slurred, still pushing into Nixon’s hand.

 

Dick broke into a grin and the three men felt a flutter of anticipation. “You fellas’ want to hear it?”  


  
Harry nodded eagerly, getting another fond face smack. “Ready for it?”

  
  
“Sir, yes, sir.”

 

“German army’s surrendered.”

 

They gawked at their Pack Alpha. Ron sat up and Nixon’s hold went slack. They’d been hoping for that news, praying for it, waiting on it since D-Day. They stared at one another in slack jawed surprise and couldn’t help but wonder what this meant.

 

For now it meant staying put and hoping for the war to end.

 

o0o

 

A lot of the Omegas had gathered in one of the few bedrooms and were pilfering it for goodies. There’d been various bottles of fancy wine and they’d passed them around, draining the bottles right from the lip. Luz, Skinny, Shifty, David, Eugene, Babe, even Pat. They were all pretty tipsy. It seemed that a lot of well-to-do Omegas had stayed in the room, certainly a lot of women. The wardrobes were full of lots of delicate laces and silks made for both types of bodies but the boys weren’t interested in that. Instead they dug into the drawers of the vanity and pulled out the plethora of cosmetics there.

 

“Look at this one!” Skinny laughed, holding up the compact to the light to show off the portrait on the front. “It’s got a naked gal on it!”

 

“That’s awful,” Shifty griped, batting it away from his head.

 

Luz snatched it from Skinny’s hand and examined it, cigarette bobbing between his lips. “Yep. Those are tits.”

 

“That’s crude,” Eugene tisked, untying a silk bag that had several rouges inside.

 

“It’s _art_ ,” David corrected.  

 

“I’ll be the judge of that, kiddos.”

 

“Captain,” Luz greeted as Nixon walked in, observing their little hoard. “You got any experience with this stuff?”

 

“Sort of?” Nixon offered, pushing around the items on the vanity with a small frown. “My mother has some of this stuff. It’s all colorful goop to me.” He opened up a mascara pallet and snorted. “How do you even put this on?”

 

“I can show you, sir,” Eugene piped up without thinking much of it.

 

Nixon’s grin was more amused than teasing. “You got _experience_ with this, Doc?”

 

“Yeah,” Eugene challenged, lips quirking in a smug little smirk of his own. “Though I’m sure a man of your command would never consider wearing cosmetics, sir.”

 

Nixon narrowed his eyes at the medic before plopping down in the chair. “Get over here and put this shit on me.”

 

The Omegas perked up and Eugene got to his feet. It wasn’t uncommon for male Omegas to wear makeup but a male Alpha? They boys were practically wagging their tails in anticipation.

 

“Pat, come here,” Shifty called, wiggling a tin of rouge at the Omega. “This will look great on you.”  


  
“No, no, no!” Pat stumbled as Babe pushed him forward and he fell onto the couch beside Shifty. He batted playfully at the man’s hands when he reached for him. “Knock it off, Shift!”

 

“But your cheekbones! Don’t be a spoilsport, Pat, Cap’s doing it!”

 

“I don’t care what Nix is doing!”

 

Shifty pouted at him. “Just a little bit.”

 

Skinny and Luz both pouted at the Omega and he gave in with a great huff. “Fine. A _tiny_ bit. You paint me up like a skeeze and I’m going to deck you, Shift.”

 

Shifty chittered and climbed into his lap, patting his sharp cheeks with affection. “You’re going to look great.”

 

At the vanity, Eugene stood over the captain and dragged the rough brush through the charcoal in the compact. “Stay still and look up. Try not to twitch around.”

 

“Brat,” Nixon mumbled even as he obeyed, tilting his head back.

 

David got close and watched, fascinated, as Eugene so carefully coated the bristles. It was thicker than powder, sticky in a way, and clung to the brush. He coated Nixon’s lashes and his hands were as steady as if he were dressing a wound. To his credit, the Alpha only winced once.

 

“Wow,” David marveled after Eugene stepped back to admire his work. “You look good, Nix.”

 

“Well let’s see.” Nixon got up and turned to face the mirror, leaning his hands on the vanity. He blinked at mirror and then blatantly batted his lashes. He’d never really paid much attention to them before but they looked longer, fuller. “Damn, kid. Good job.”

 

Eugene preened and shared a satisfied smile with David. “Medic hands.”

 

There was a knock at the door before Dick stepped into the room. “What are you boys into? Oh _wow_.”

 

Nixon propped his foot up on the bench and shot his mate a smirk. “Who’s going to buy me a drink? Because _this_ tramp is open for business.”

 

Dick smothered his laugh and had to lean against the doorframe for support. His pack snickered at his poor attempt to keep composed. Pat craned his neck to get a peek as Shifty dabbed the cream rouge along the slope of his cheeks. His ears burned when Nixon shot him a wink.

 

“Leave the boys alone, Lew,” Dick chuckled, crooking a finger at his mate. “Come on. I have a gift for you.”

 

“I do love gifts,” Nixon drawled, bumping shoulders with Eugene as he passed. “Thanks, Doc. See you boys later. Try not to get _too_ worked up looking at those dames.”

 

Dick frowned thoughtfully as his mate passed him. “What dames?”  
  
  
  
“Oh, I don’t want to offend your delicate sensibilities. Let’s leave the kids to it.”

 

Luz snagged Pat’s chin and turned his head, humming. “It does look nice. Do me too, Shifty.”

 

“Use this one for George,” Eugene called, taking up a bronzy rouge and tossing it to the other Omega.

 

Luz beamed when Shifty cracked open the compact to show off the dark gold color. “Ooo, yeah. Put that on me!”

 

The first swipe across his cheek caught the light beautifully and he looked a little ethereal with his bright smile and the sparkle on his cheekbone.  

 

“My turn,” David declared, pulling up the bench and plopping down. “Gene, put some powder on me.”

 

“Like…?” Eugene prompted, dancing his fingers over the display of cosmetics.

 

“Anything. Make me glow,” David laughed, still tipsy from the bottles they’d passed around earlier.

 

“How about this?” Eugene held up a canister. “My aunt uses something like this to give herself a glow. You only need a little.”  


  
“Go ahead,” David encouraged, closing his eyes. “It can’t be that hard.”

 

“Just a tiny bit,” Eugene emphasized as he screwed off the lid. The powderpuff inside was fluffy and the powder was ivory white, shining just as brilliantly as the rouge. He was careful as he dabbed the brush, so as not to spill it, and shook off some of the access. On the couch, Luz reached back and tapped Babe’s hip. They shared a grin and Shifty looked scandalized as he caught on. Pat nodded eagerly, grinning wide as Luz sucked in a breath.

 

The room echoed with Luz’s howl and Eugene startled. The medic yelped and jerked forward, smacking David hard in the face with the puff. Powder jumped from the container and spilled over them both, a cloud exploding around the Omega’s face. David’s eyes were clenched shut and the entire right side of his face was coated in a thick white. It had snowed all across his uniform and in the dark of his hair.

 

The whole room burst into a wild bout of laughter. Luz’s howl was of mirth now as he kicked his feet and jostled his friends. Babe was bent over and Skinny had to clutch his stomach he was laughing so hard. Eugene gaped at David as his friend laughed along, powder clouding around his mouth as his breath knocked it around.

 

It was all well and good until David started wiping his face and the powder was clumping up into bits. His giggles had upped a pitch and the room sobered up when they realized the Omega was bordering on sobs.

 

“Hey, David, it’s not that bad,” Eugene chittered sweetly, frowning when he saw a fresh wave of tear tracks. “Did it get in your eyes? Does it hurt?”

 

Luz rubbed the back of his neck, stinging with guilt. “Web?”

 

David rubbed at his face and his lashes were speckled with caked powder. It muddied his cheeks and there was red staining around the blue of his eyes. “Jacky would’ve loved this stuff.”

 

“David,” Eugene sighed. He took up his canteen and wet one of the scarves they’d found in the dressers. “Come here, bébé.”

 

Eugene sat beside him on the bench and David leaned into him, whining softly as the medic wiped off his face. Eugene crooned to him in French and cleaned him up as best he could. The air turned solemn as David slid to his knees and buried his face in Eugene’s lap. Loving fingers carded through his hair and he whispered sweet nothings as quieter tears fell. The wine had gone to his head and broken down the careful barriers he’d put up, torn apart the sheer walls he’d built since he’d lost his friend.

 

 _Friends_. So many he’d never see again...

 

The other Omegas padded over and sat around their friend. Luz rubbed David’s back and the others stayed silently close, offering what support they could. They all missed Jackson like an open wound and among all these pretty cosmetics his absence was even more apparent. They all remembered his bright smile, his stupid laugh, how excited he got over simple things. They’d lost him so close to the end of the war. If things had just held out for a few more weeks, if they had just protected him...

 

It hurt more than they could say.

 

“You guys wanna’ crack open another bottle?”  
  
  
  
“Fuck yeah.”

 

o0o

 

The place Dick drove them was a bit outside town but Nixon didn’t complain about some fresh air with his mate. The sights were lovely and he got to reline in the jeep, slip on his aviators, sip on the wine bottle he’d brought with him, and enjoy the sun. They pulled up in front of a large, half-shelled home and the Alpha made a curious noise in the back of his throat. “What is this place?”

 

“Hermann Goering’s house.” Dick laid a hand at the small of his back and led him forward. “We discovered it yesterday. Had it on double guard ever since.”

 

“I can vouch for that, sir,” one of the replacements piped up.

 

“Oh, anxious to get off duty, O’Keefe?”

 

“No!” the Beta assured him. “There’s just so much to see and do, sir.”

 

Dick held out his hand and the replacement handed him the key. “We’ll take it from here. You boys stay outside.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Nixon followed his mate closely into the house and down some steps into a basement. There was a barred gate but the lock had already been broken and with a simple push they parted. Nixon took his shades off and set them in his hair but didn’t manage to get a look at the cellar before his mate took him into his arms. The kiss was a sweet surprise and he leaned into it, curling his arms around Dick’s shoulders and letting himself be loved on.

 

“I never gave you a courting gift,” Dick murmured against his lips, palms rubbing over the man’s hips almost reverently. “You’re so intense, Lewis, I just...got swept up in loving you and by the time we were in bed I realized I’d never done right by you.”

 

“We’re both Alphas here, Dick, it wasn’t like I did right by you either,” Nixon teased though his voice hitched at how heavy the man’s eyes were with sincerity. “I didn’t need any courtship. I had you. That’s all I wanted. I was just damn lucky you wanted me back.”

 

Dick took up his hand and kissed his palm, trailing his lips down to the soft of his wrist. “How could I not?”

 

Nixon honestly blushed at that and hoped he wasn’t so obviously swooning.

 

“After all these years, I’ve _finally_ found something grand enough to be worthy of Lewis Nixon,” Dick boasted. He pulled the other Alpha in and turned him so they stood back to chest. He wrapped his arms around Nixon’s waist and laid his chin on his shoulder, nervous anticipation writhing in his gut as his mate finally saw the basement. “This is for you, sweetheart.”   


  
Nixon gaped at the room. It was wide with high arches, grand like everything else. Most of the walls were crafted to hold and display bottles. Rows upon rows, a whole hallways full of shelves. Liquor, wine, champagne...stacked from floor to ceiling in some places. Thousands of bottles all untouched by the raiding.

 

“This is too much,” Nixon rasped though his fingers were already itching to get on the shelves. “This...Dick, _wow_. If this is marriage proposal, the answer is yes. The answer is _fuck_ yes.”

 

“Take whatever you want,” Dick whispered in his ear, smiling and enjoying the absolute wonder that was pouring off his mate. “Then have each company take a truckload. We’re heading to Austria in the morning. This is my gift to you. Don’t leave a thing left for whoever comes next if you don’t want to.”

 

He spun Nixon around and kissed him square on his gaping mouth. Nixon’s fingers dug into his shoulder and hair as he kissed back fiercely, rumbling deep in his chest.

 

“You’re too good to me.”

 

Dick rubbed their noses with a smile. “Happy V-E Day, Lew. Austria tomorrow. Tonight we claim Ron. We finish what we started back in Toccoa.”

 

“It’s about damn time.”

 

o0o

 

There were only a limited number of places to sleep in the Eagle’s Nest. Three bedrooms and one bunk room. Winters took the master bedroom for himself and his mates and there wasn’t a word of protest from the company. They were excited about Lipton bonding with his newest Alpha and they wanted the officers to have what little privacy they could get. The first night had been mostly blackouts and puppy piles but the second night was more organized. The replacements were pushed out of the Nest to get lodged into the town below. Those of Easy who couldn’t find a place to lay their head followed them.

 

Babe caught Joe by the arm and led him to a storage room. There were a few spare mattresses stacked up in the corner along with spare bedding. The Omega grinned at him. “You thinking what I’m thinking?”

 

“Not really?”

 

Babe gave him a shake. “Let’s take our boys and go sleep under the stars! No one’s gonna’ want to sleep out on the porch. The weather’s great, we got everything we need, the view is fucking awesome. When are we ever gonna’ get a chance like this again?” He waggled his eyebrows and Joe started to grin. “Plus, what fella’ is going to be able to top _this_? Get some champagne and go layout with two pretty Omegas, show them a nice night? I’d like to see an Alpha offer the fucking Eagle’s Nest in the states.”

 

“I like the way you think, Heffron. Might be just what Web needs. Let’s fucking do it.”

 

And that’s how Joe and Babe snuck two mattresses, a whole pile of fresh bedding, pillows, and a lamp to the back porch. They were on top of a damn mountain but the whole nest was surrounded by a porch that doubled as a balcony. They were as safe and secure as they had been in months.

 

So much so that they actually took off their boots.

 

The air was crisp and with the setting sun the view was gorgeous. They arranged their respective nests side by side - pillows were fluffed, blanket bunched up just right, and Joe managed to pop the champagne with minimal damage. He poured out four glasses and then they went in search of their boys.

 

“What did you guys find?” Eugene asked, walking with his arms held out as Babe kept a hand over his eyes. David was in a similar state with Joe’s hand over his eyes and at the small of his back. “Edward, I don’t like surprises.”

 

“You’re going to like this,” Babe promised, leading him toward the beds that they’d set up side by side. “It’s not real fancy or anything but we just thought maybe we could spend the night here.”

 

“Outside?” David snorted, feeling the fresh air on the face.

 

“Ah shut up and enjoy it, princess,” Joe growled playfully, shoving him forward and uncovering his eyes. “There.”

 

Babe took away his hand much more gently. Eugene smiled brightly at the sight and David lit up. The mountains, the sky, the hint of stars, and the nests...it was one of the most romantic things either of the Omegas had ever seen. Eugene turned and dragged Babe into a kiss, humming happily and brushing their noses afterward.

 

“Ah, Edward, this is mighty sweet of you.”

 

“We’re just a couple of romantic guys,” Joe boasted.

 

David plopped onto the bed that smelled the most like his Alpha. He picked up a glass of champagne with a chuckle and sipped at it. “I can almost guarantee this was Babe’s idea.”

 

“Smartass,” Joe snorted. He crawled in beside his Omega and hooked his chin over his shoulder. “Gimme’ some of that, Web.”

 

“Get your own.”

 

“You fuck.”

 

On the other bed, Babe knelt and helped the other Omega out of his boots. He lovingly drew Eugene into his lap and picked up one of the glasses of champagne. They chittered and nuzzled, sharing the bubbly drink between them with shy little smiles. Joe bit David’s ear and they swatted at one another as Babe and Eugene fell into a languid kiss. Two very different acts between starkly contrasting couples with the same gleam of affection in all their eyes.

 

The sun went down and the lamp was turned on. Between its golden glow and the spill of light from the windows they had enough light to see one another. The sky was alight with a breathless array of stars. The beds, though just mattresses, were soft beneath their weary backs. The blankets brushed against them as tender as a caress and the pillows cradled their heads. They drained two bottles of champagne between the four of them. Their lips and fingertips were sticky with it. The bubbles teased between their ears and made everything sweeter.

 

David drifted in and out of a doze as Joe talked quietly about nothing at all. He enjoyed the rise and fall of the Alpha’s voice as he talked about childhood bullies, strange people he’d cut the hair of, weirdos in his cab, just little scraps of his life that had the Omega drifting comfortably. They laid on their sides facing each other, David’s lashes fluttering as he struggled to stay awake. Joe grinned at the pretty Omega and thumbed over his cheek, across his jaw, teasing open the collar of his shirt to touch the soft of his throat. Their hands often met in the small space between them. Joe would lace their fingers between stories, words pausing as he kissed the Omega’s knuckles.

 

Babe was spread out on his back with Eugene cradled against his side, both purring as he laid his head on his chest. Their hands drifted lazily over each other’s sides. Babe scratched gently through dark hair and rubbed between his shoulders, admiring the night as his heart overflowed with affection for his partner. Eugene rubbed his face against the other Omega’s chest to blend their scents and took great lungfuls of his sweet smell.

 

David yawned and stretched like a cat across the bed, snagging Joe around the waist and rolling them. Joe laughed and went with him, ending up sprawled half on top of the Omega. They chuckled but the sound died out as they realized how close they were. Their noses brushed, breath mingling together as the heat of one another bled through their clothes. Their smiles faded and their lashes fell low as they looked over one another.

 

“I never get tired of lookin’ at you,” Joe admitted lowly, a hand splaying possessively over the Omega’s hip.

 

“Yeah?” David challenged, snagging a finger in Joe’s pocket and tugging until the man straddled his leg. They fit snugly together and he hummed contently.

 

“Oh yeah,” he puffed against the Omega’s lips.

 

Their lips met with a wet sound, parting hungrily for a slide of tongues that made them both dizzy. David parted his lips as easily as his thighs and let the Alpha close to devour the feeling of him. Joe’s noisy, happy sigh did things to his stomach.

 

David grunted in annoyance, nipping the Alpha’s lip. “Why didn’t you put your name on those candies? We could’ve been doing this years ago.”  


  
“We’re doing it now, princess,” Joe soothed.

 

“That is _not_ an endearment.”

 

Joe rumbled and nosed at his jaw. “Maybe I’m not saying it sweet enough? Lemme’ try again.” He mouthed down the Omega’s neck and kissed at his pulse, at the hollow his throat, peppering more kisses back up until their lips bussed. “ _Prinzessen_.”

 

“Stop,” David protested weakly, pawing at the Alpha.

 

“You like being my prissy princess,” Joe teased fondly, scrubbing their cheeks.

 

David took the Alpha’s chin between his fingers and turned his head into another kiss. A spark of heat passed between them and it was Joe’s stomach that twisted up this time. “I’ll be your whatever, Lieb. Long as you’re mine.”

 

Joe’s breath hitched and he was trying to scrape together an intelligent or seductive remark when someone moaned. The pair shifted around to look and realized it was coming from the bed beside them. It wasn’t just a moan but possessive, Alpha-esque growls and the creak of protesting springs.

 

They were quite the decadent visual. While they’d been wrapped up in each other, Eugene had crawled up Babe’s body and pinned the other Omega to the bed. Babe’s lips were puffy from rough teeth and his eyes were glazed over, face slack in pleasure. Eugene had snaked a hand up the other’s shirt and fingertips dug bruisingly into his hip. He stole Babe’s jaw in the clutch of his other hand, fingers sinking into a freckled jaw and forcing him to bare the long line of his throat. They rocked together in a mindless search for friction, hips grinding smoothly as Eugene dragged his teeth along Babe’s throat. The skin was already peppered in love marks and a shadow of a bite lingered at his jaw. Babe’s hands were curled weakly around the other Omega’s thighs but he was quickly sinking into his touch.

 

“Fuck,” Joe huffed out, shamelessly watching their friends rut together.

 

Eugene drew up with another one of those guttural sounds that resembled a growl. “Sorry. Were we interrupting your heart to heart?”

 

Joe shook his head.

 

David fit up behind the Alpha and grinned against the line of his neck. “Mm, lovely, Gene. You know, Joe…” He pet over the man’s hip. “Gene used to mark me up all under my uniform when we could get a couple minutes alone.”

 

Joe growled but his eyes were hooded with the fantasy of the two dark haired beauties grinding in some supply closet. Eugene pinning his David down across a crate, yanking aside his collar to sink his teeth into a hidden bit of flesh. He waited for the jealousy but it never came, just a heat that pooled between his thighs.

 

David pouted in mock-petulance. “He used to bite me like that.”

 

“Ah, don’t listen to him,” Eugene drawled, bringing Babe’s mouth back to his own and kissing away the start of a whine he could almost feel building in the Omega. “Different kind of love, Edward. Ain’t nothin’ like this. I bit him for fun.”

 

“Yeah?” Babe husked, still dazed if his lazy smile was anything to go by.

 

“I bite you ‘cause you wear my marks so pretty,” Eugene drawled, murmuring French in Babe’s ear before licking hotly at the swelling scent gland under his jaw. “ ‘Cause you’re mine.”

 

“Y-Yeah,” Babe repeated dumbly, squirming under him.

 

David realized Joe was staring a little too intensely and nipped hard at the Alpha’s throat. Joe yipped and turned, blinking at him. “Well we can’t let them have all the fun, can we?”

 

Joe looked between his Omega and the other pair before a rakish grin twisted his lips. “Fuck no.”

 

o0o

 

That night the four mates feasted just as well as all of Easy. They raided everything from the Eagle’s nest and a few of the chefs they’d taken as POWs had offered their services in hopes of better treatment. They shipped meals up to the Eagle’s Nest through the overly extravagant golden elevator and the company was grateful. And after living off scraps and K-rations for so long, no one could say no to freshly made food. It reminded the three mates of the night they’d bonded and it was nostalgic to recreate the experience with Ron.

 

As they talked and joked and started to touch, it was like Ron had been with them since the start. It was growing impossible to imagine their lives without one another. Wine was cracked open and shared. Even Dick took a glass though he wasn’t overly fond of the bitter aftertaste. It was an evening of celebration after all.

 

“You know,” Nixon began, arm slung over the back of Ron’s chair. “The last time we did this, when we bonded Carwood, we talked about you.”  


  
Ron’s ears burned. “You did?”  


  
“Lew did,” Dick corrected. “He went on about, oh, what was it?”  
  
  
  
“Licking his knot?” Lipton offered.

 

Ron sputtered on his wine and grabbed a napkin, staring wide-eyed at the laughing Alphas.

 

“It’s true,” Nixon promised. “I had everything I could ever want and we still wanted you there. Maybe we weren’t ready to admit it at the time but we were all thinking it.” He laid a hand on the back of Ron’s neck with an affectionate smile. “We were waiting for you.”

 

Flattered and flustered, Ron ducked his head. “Well I’m here now.”

 

They fell into bed slowly. It started with chaste kisses over dessert, as it always seemed to do. Sweet cream could be tasted on their lips, honey and fruit on their tongues.

 

“How should we…” Ron trailed off in a stuttering gasp as Nixon dragged his fangs over the soft of his inner wrist, their fingers laced. He cleared his throat and tried again. “How should we do this?”  
  
  
  
“However you want,” Dick replied, unbuttoning his uniform as he watched Nixon lead their Alpha to the large bed. He’d procured the best room, the master bedroom. The bed was wide enough for the four of them and was as soft as clouds. He’d had his orderly change the sheets and spray the room with scent neutralizer so they could rescent it for themselves. He wanted a fresh place to start their lives and this place where evil had once lived was the perfect place. They would make fine use of all this luxury.

 

Ron’s knees hit the bed and he grinned, fingers sliding along Nixon’s smooth cheek. “What I want is to use the whole night.”

 

Lipton pulled his shirt over his head, perfectly combed hair mussing up. “We can accommodate that, can’t we boys?”

 

o0o

 

Making love to Lipton was like slipping into a warm bath. It was like coming back to a home he’d forgotten he had. Lipton had urged him between his thighs with addictive kisses and they rutted face to face so their mouths were never far apart. The Omega, _his_ Omega, was a rare delicacy that Ron felt honored to indulge in. They fit together just as perfectly as they had in the foxhole in Bastogne though now there wasn’t a stitch of clothes between them.

 

Ron mouthed at the man’s throat in half-hearted search for a suitable spot but his senses were overwhelmed. His whole body felt overloaded and fine tremors shook their way through him. He buried deep in Lipton’s welcoming body and held close, panting into his neck and clinging to him as if he’d be taken away. His thoughts were a mad whirl of possession and awe. He was frozen in the height of the moment and found himself unable to move.

 

“He’s shaking,” Lipton breathed out, fingers buried in Ron’s hair as he let the Alpha nuzzle at him. They were joined completely and he was aching to move, to start their mating, but had no leverage on his back. He fed off Ron’s nervous energy and tried to assure him but it was hard to do much past the swell of anticipation and nerves.

 

“Our sweet boy,” Dick murmured, laying a hand on Ron’s nape. The Alpha instantly started to calm and a rumble poured out of him when Nixon pet down his back. “It’s just us here. Nothing else matters.”

 

“Sorry,” Ron eventually murmured as he blinked back into the world and started to finally move his hips. They both gasped and their lips sought one another, kissing fiercely as pleasure burned up and down their spines.

 

“Don’t be,” Lipton gasped, hooking a leg around the Alpha’s waist and pressing back as hard as he could to feel it all. “You’re nervous. I’m flattered.”

 

“I’ll show you nervous.”

 

By the time Ron was ready to knot and Lipton had flipped over on his stomach, knees and elbows digging hard into the bed, they were both quivering messes driven by pure instinct. Dick and Nixon stayed close, grounding the pair when they needed it. Mostly they shared heated looks and tried not to get involved just yet. They’d had their moments with Lipton, memories that burned bright in their minds, and they wanted the same for Ron.

 

But _God_ they were gorgeous together. They were both laced with muscle often hidden under their bulky uniform and there was something exquisite about seeing so much power come together that got the Alphas going. The rise and swell of strong backs, thick thighs, scarred skin shining in the low light. They were almost unearthly in their blind ecstasy, chasing their pleasure with the end result of a fruitful bond.

 

Ron’s fangs left scarlet streaks all over Lipton’s shoulders as he sought out a spot, marking before _claiming_. As his knot started to swell his fangs grazed between the silver bondbites and Lipton bucked, crying out and fisting the sheets so hard they were sure they would tear.

 

“There,” he whined, dropping his head down between his shoulders. The pressure was spiraling in his stomach and he was sure any second he would spill. He didn’t want to come until they bonded, knotted.

 

Ron awed at the negative space between the bite marks. He craned his neck and set his teeth so he grazed above both glands. His hips snapped and Lipton fucked back, more than ready and practically growling for it. Ron’s mind was foggy with impending release and sweat stung his eyes but he had enough thought to lay his fangs _just_ perfect as his knot fattened up. They could hear the Alphas encouraging them, husking sweet things and both touching their mates.

 

“That’s it, boys.”  


  
“Bite right there, Ron. That’s good.”

 

And when he did - _ah_ , there was the home he’d always searched for.

 

Lipton knew what to expect and he managed to keep his head this time. He braced himself against the bed and wobbled dangerously when the bond snapped in place but stayed above the surface. It was the strangest and most exciting feeling to have a third presence flutter to life inside his chest. A chorus of love along his ribs that vibrated through his whole body. It stole his breath and he shuddered under the weight of it. Finally, _finally_ , he felt whole.

 

Above him, Ron was threatening to tremble to pieces. The bond cracked through him and he swore who he once was shattered. His knot locked into place and he came but it was background noise to the white hot sear that swept through him. He’d never felt anything like it in his entire life. It was as if something was punched out of him and liquid heat was poured into the wound, healing it over with something brand new. It was as if a second heart grew in his chest. Copper filled his mouth and his world went fuzzy, static rattling in his ears for a few tense moments before everything narrowed down to the Omega below him.

 

When Ron came to, the bond was alive in his chest and he was licking the wound he’d left on his mate. His _mate_. He rumbled and lapped away the blood, the hurt he’d caused. He could hear Lipton purring in return, a reassurance, but he wasn’t sure of the inbetween. Ron shifted and realized they were tucked between their Alphas. Warm hands had guided them on their sides, spooning them together on the plush pillows and tucking them close. This ‘nest’ smelled of all four of them, his Omega and his Alphas, and the bond was singing.

 

“Just relax.” Dick’s breath tickled his neck and he arched into the Alpha as he pet along his hip. Lipton keened as his cock shifted within him, knot pulling where they were tied, and Ron kissed soothingly at his nape just above the bloody bite. On the other side, Nixon thumbed over their Omega’s cheek and laid tender kisses wherever he could reach.  “I know it’s a lot at first. It’ll even out. Breathe through it. Your Omega’s right here.”

 

Ron hummed and nodded, bussing his lips beside the new wound.

 

o0o

 

It took nearly an hour for Ron to come down from the high of a new bond. Everything within him was screaming at him to protect his new mate, to hold him close and never let go. It had taken a lot of coaxing to get him to let go of Lipton long enough to get him out of bed. They’d get Roe to come in later and treat all their marks but until then Dick took their mate to the connecting bathroom to wash him up.

 

Not one to be ignored for even the smallest moment, Nixon tackled Ron onto the bed once they were alone. They wrestled for a while, throwing each other onto the soft give of the bed in a playful fight for dominance. They grinned and showed their fangs, twisting each other’s arms and hands groping shamelessly. Together they rolled across the sheets and nipped at one another, searching for a good spot to lay their marks.

 

Nixon let out a particularly gorgeous moan when Ron bit over the silver bond scar on his shoulder. He fisted his hand in Ron’s hair and guided him to the opposite shoulder in a mirroring spot. “Here.”

 

“Perfect,” Ron rumbled lowly, licking over the unmarred skin. He took the other Alpha’s hands in his and laced their fingers, pinning them to the bed. He straddled Nixon and they exchanged knowing smirks, riding the adrenaline high with what was to come. “Is this how you felt when you bonded with Carwood?”  


“Well how do you feel, sweetheart?” Nixon drawled.

 

“ _Powerful_.” He rolled their hips together and they both moaned. “I feel like I’ve won something.”

 

“You have.” Nixon squeezed his hands, biting the side of his lip and grinding his bare cock in the groove of his thigh. “You’ve won three of the best looking guys in this whole damn war.”

 

“Not a modest bone in your body.”

 

“Nope,” Nixon laughed, flushed and delighted as he rode the high he could feel coming through his bond with Lipton and pouring off the Alpha above him.

 

Ron’s smile was so bright, so genuine, that it crinkled up his eyes and made them shine. “I feel _happy_. Is that strange? It’s not like I was exactly unhappy before.”

 

“It’s a different sort of satisfaction,” Nixon conceded, lashes fluttering wildly as rubbed together. “I remember feeling complete. I was riding that high for days. Weeks. Hell, maybe I still am?”

 

“Was bonding with Dick the same?”

 

“Different. Just as good though.”  
  
  
  
Ron flashed his fangs and thumbed over the spot that would hold his mark. “Then why the hell are we waiting, Captain Nixon? I think it’s time to finish what we started in Toccoa.”

  
“I knew you wanted me back then,” Nixon rumbled proudly, grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling him down. Ron went willingly and mouthed hotly at the spot he wanted to bite. The skin was smooth and inviting under his tongue and when he pulled back it shined. “You always stood too close.”

 

“I was torn,” Ron admitted, breath tickling the damp skin. “I wasn’t sure if I wanted to be you or be _in_ you.”

 

Nixon’s mouth dropped open.

 

“What? Speechless?” Ron teased, the words coming out a little breathless as their cocks rubbed together and sent little sparks through his hips. “You’ve never had a hard time expressing how you feel or getting what you want. You could steal the heart of every Omega in the room. I’ve seen you do it. The way you wooed Carwood and how confident you were with Dick...I wanted to be in your place. I wanted what you had.”

 

“Ron-” Nixon’s protest died as their mouths brushed.

 

“But then I realized it was you,” Ron finished, lips trailing down to brush the chosen spot once more. “I wanted _you_. I wanted to be apart of it.”

 

Nixon knew he was blushing and he rolled his hips to try and distract the man with physical pleasure. “Bonding has really made you gushy. Bite me already.”

 

If Ron had a tail it would’ve been whipping in excitement. “On three?”

 

“Yeah.” He sucked in a breath. “It’s going to hurt a lot, you know?”

 

“ _Good_.”

 

“Wait you two! Jeeze.”

 

The Alpha pair laughed as their mates came out of the bathroom. Lipton had a cloth pressed to the back of his neck and he was rolling his eyes. “Not without _us_.”

 

“Ah, is someone feeling left out because they’re not the center of attention?”  


  
“Oh Lewis,” Lipton made a show of sighing. “It’s adorable how you pretend I’m not the glue holding you hooligans together.”

 

“Did you hear that?” Nixon scoffed. “Ron. Mom called you a _hooligan_.”

 

“He was your bonded first. I blame you.”

 

o0o

 

The room was saturated in the smell of sex, musk, and each other. They’d been at it for hours. They’d taken time to eat, to clean Lipton up more, to take care of all the bites, and now it was Dick’s turn to lay claim. Beneath his Pack Alpha, Ron had slipped into a warm, submissive headspace that only came from his touch. He trusted Nixon and Lipton with his life, his heart, his everything, but there was something unique about Dick’s touch that crafted a new place within him where he could be soft and small. He could let go of everything expected of him and put himself in the man’s hands with absolute trust.

 

They were all overheated. The room was humid and insulated with their mixed scents. Lipton quivered in Nixon’s lap as the feedback loop from all his bonds, one so fresh, wracked his body. He watched the scene on the bed through hooded eyes and rocked his hips to the tune of Nixon’s hand, letting the Alpha palm his cock almost lazily as they watched.

 

Ron’s thighs parted so easily as Dick fucked him open with his oil-slick fingers. Slow, deep, rocking him against the bed. It was strange and new to be so full. Three fingers felt like so much and every flex against that little gland inside sent waves of warm pleasure crashing through him. He tingled from the tips of his fingers to the curl of his toes. His thighs trembled and his chest jumps in choked breaths as he tried to fight off pathetic whimpers.

 

Ron tossed his head back and Dick’s mouth descended on his throat, fangs grazing his skin and flooding his senses with sheer need. He dug his palms into the bed and rocked back to meet the man’s thick fingers. “Fuck me.”

 

“Mm, no.”

 

Ron whined, turning his head to show his throat and tempt the Alpha. But Dick only nipped his pulse and buried his fingers to the hilt inside him, stretching him out that much more. “The first time I’m inside you, it’ll be be as your bonded.”

 

Ron’s breath stuttered out of him and he shuddered under the Alpha. He was caught in a kiss that stole his breath and the fingers slipped from him. He bore down, trying to keep them in place, but Dick had other plans. Broad palmed hands settled on his hips and urged him to turn over on his knees. He went willingly, spreading his legs and arching his back in a sloppy presentation.

 

“Good boy.” The words slid over him like silk and he trembled, goosebumps flushing across his back. He looked behind him and his cock ached at the dominant sight of Dick kneeling behind him in his full glory, flushed and stalwart and _brilliant_.

 

Dick cupped the front of Ron’s throat and drew him close, pressing back to chest. He showed off the long line of the Alpha’s body to his mates and they made sweet noises of approval. Ron looked like a feast strung taut, stripped down to nothing but his desire in front of his new mate and his Alphas.

 

Ron reached back and grasped Dick’s shoulder, his other hand curling around a heavy thigh. He let himself be displayed and tipped his head back so the crest of his throat rested in the Alpha’s palm. A confession spilled past his lips. “I’ve always been yours.”

 

“Now you’re always going to be mine,” Dick murmured, fingers sliding across the man’s hip to curl around his aching cock. “Be good for me.”

 

Ron cried out as fangs set in the curve where his neck met shoulder, _right_ where the bonding gland would be on an Omega. The sound turned breath and became a whine as he came. Cum striped the sheets and spilled over Dick’s fingers as blood oozed over the Pack Alpha’s lips, trickling down a tan shoulder.

 

The pair was lost in themselves and the moment but Nixon and Lipton gaped, drinking in the sight. To them it was the most erotic display of Alpha coupling. Pain and pleasured laced so intimately as two powerful Alphas came together, bonding, uniting. All they’d gone through - the tension, the worry, the distance, the agony of separation and what-ifs - was worth it for this completion.

 

Ron collapsed with a worn out moan, palms skidding uselessly on the sheets as his hips rocked sluggishly against the bed. He rode out the crest of pleasure and tilted his head in pure submission. Bliss etched all over his face and he panted, “Alpha.”

 

Dick covered him and wrapped an arm around his waist. He pressed his lips to Ron’s throat and kissed it with utmost tenderness. “My Alpha.”

 

Nixon swallowed thickly. “We need a camera.”

 

“We need a _painter_.”

 

“We...need to get in there.”  
  
  
  
“Sir, yes, sir.”

 

o0o

 

Eugene was bowled the second he entered the room. He put his sleeve to his nose and coughed as he was hit with the heavy scent of Alpha musk and sex. It had been quite some time since he’d been up close with anything but the cloyingly sweet smell of Omega arousal and he went cross eyed as he hit a wall of _Alpha_. He’d expected it when he’d been summoned to the room to clean bondbites but still it took him a few moments to compose himself.

 

The four officers were on the grand bed in the middle of the room. It was high ceilinged and twice as extravagant as the other bedrooms. The first of Easy into the Eagle’s Nest had sprayed everything down with scent neutralizer to keep any of the men from going into a bloodlust or suffering flashbacks from old battles. But it seemed his Pack Alpha and his mates had thoroughly saturated the room in the smell of themselves. If Eugene had any inclination toward Alphas he would’ve found the whole thing quite scandalous and erotic.

 

Instead his nose honed in on the smell of blood.

 

Ron was curled protectively around Lipton. The Alpha was rumbling and nuzzling into his new mate’s throat but the second he caught wind of Eugene his head popped up with a snarl. Ron’s eyes were depthless pits and there wasn’t an ounce of recognition in them. Eugene didn’t flinch at the display of fang but was glad when Lipton purred and laced his hand in dark hair, urging Ron’s face back into the crook of his throat.

 

“It’s just Gene,” Dick soothed as he rubbed the Alpha’s back, Nixon spooned up behind him and lightly dozing.

 

Lipton offered a tired smile. “Sorry about that. He’s pretty out of it.”

 

“Three bondings in a couple hours? Not surprised,” Eugene chuckled, pulling off his bag. “Can you keep him calm long enough for me to clean you all up?”

 

Dick and Lipton tried their best but Ron was prickly, defensive, still delicious on the high of a new bond. But Eugene kept his touch soft and his voice low and eventually his CO relaxed and let him close enough to clean his bondbites.

 

“Strange thing,” Eugene whispered as he dabbed the fang wounds in Ron’s neck, being gentle as he could while cleaning it up proper.

 

“What?” Lipton asked, scratching through Ron’s hair and making the Alpha rumble.

 

“Alphas, bonding, despite no gland,” Eugene mused, dabbing a bit of powder into the wound. “You go through the pain without the promise of a bond. You mark one another like cattle. I’ve never seen it done before between Alphas. ‘Course I never saw the pleasure in even the usual way of doing it. Bondbites and all that.”

 

“That’s probably the most honest you’ve ever been in front of us, Doc,” Nixon chuckled tiredly, eyes still closed and mouth pressed to his Alpha’s shoulder.  

 

Eugene shrugged and got out some gauze.

 

“I like the idea of wearing my mate’s mark,” Dick admitted. “I love the bond. And carrying something permanent on my skin...I don't know. It’s appealing.”

 

Eugene smiled. “You’re quite an old-fashioned romantic, Alpha.”

 

“There’s a lot of trust in it,” Lipton mused, humming as Ron nettled affectionately at his throat. “Letting someone put their teeth in you, piercing something with their fangs that you’ve never even seen but makes you feel connected to them. What did you say, Gene?” His smile was lazier now. “Part love, part biology, all trust?”

 

“Paraphrasing a little,” Eugene teased.

 

“You and Babe can have a nice, non-bloody ribbon ceremony and exchange rings and it’ll be just as romantic,” Nixon drawled, yawning in the middle. “Don’t you worry, kiddo. Bonding isn’t everything. Finding love is.”

 

Eugene blushed and ripped open another packet of sulfa with his teeth. “Hush up and roll over so I can get to your bite, Captain.”

 

o0o

 

The four mates had never slept more peacefully than they did in the master bedroom of the Eagle’s Nest. Where evil had been there was only contentment and love and pure comfort to be found as they curled around one another. It was the first time they’d all been together with a bit of privacy. Freshly bonded and with a building full of their pack, those they trusted. It was the best sleep they’d had through the whole war.

 

The next morning Ron strut through the Eagle’s Nest like a proud peacock. He looted and smirked, bold as anything. He mentioned to anyone who would listen that they should check in with Lipton, see how he was. He wasn’t the least bit subtle but Easy were relaxed in varying states of intoxication so they indulged in their CO’s new happiness.

 

“I don’t have the heart to tell him we’ve seen this coming since Normandy,” Skip chuckled around a smoke, shuffling the deck of cards they were using in the fancy dining room. Several games were going on down the long table but he’d ended up with the usual gaggle of Alphas plus Luz.

 

“You mean _I_ saw it coming since then,” Luz corrected quickly. “You lot didn’t believe me! You thought it was crazy with just Lip and the Alphas hooking up.”   


“And how foolish we were,” Alley deadpanned, sharing a snicker with Popeye.

 

“I’m happy for them, really,” Malarkey began. “But holy shit, he could not be less subtle. As if the whole place didn’t stink of them.”  


  
“It doesn’t _stink_ ,” Luz protested. “I think it’s kind of sweet. Three Alphas and one Omega bonding? Taking each other’s bites? When are we gonna’ see that again in our lifetime?”

 

Skip plucked out his smoke and tapped it pointedly. “True. Very, very true.”

 

“I heard we’ll be out of here tomorrow,” More commented, watching as Skip dealt out the cards. “Wonder what comes next?”  
  
  
  
“Austria, so says Captain Nix,” Malarkey supplied. “It’s gonna be a shame to leave this sweet ass treasure behind.”

  
  
“Are you kidding me?” Skip snorted. “Between us and Speirs? Ain’t gonna’ be nothin’ left, Don.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your amazing feedback!! I know I should reply and show my appreciation but I can't like FORM words enough to show my gratitude for your warm reception and kind words. So to show that I wrote more! And instead of more angst I decided to add more fluff to the next chapter. Only two more chaps to go!


	22. Points II

And that was the plan. They would move out to Austria to await their future orders. It was their last day in the Eagle’s Nest and many made the most of it. They snatched and squirreled away what they could and took turns chucking statues like footballs. The main pack stayed in the nest while the rest trickled down into the town to get into mischief while they could.

 

Everything was going smoothly until the unexpected hit.

  
Ron was rifling through the kitchen for any missed silver or hidden gems. He was completely immersed in his task with the single-minded focus that had earned him his magpie nickname. He slipped what he could find into his bag and meticulously went through every drawer. He didn’t notice Lipton staggering in or how he leaned heavily on the doorway. Sweat beaded along the Omega’s brow and a flush had bloomed on his cheeks, his shirt sticking to him uncomfortably in several places.  

  
“Ron?”

 

Ron hummed in acknowledgement, rubbing idly at his stomach as he felt the still unfamiliar pull of their new bond.

 

Lipton panted and tipped his head back against the doorway. “R-Ron…?”

 

The Alpha paused, brow furrowing up. “Yes, darlin’?”

 

“Can you ask Sink if we can stay a few more days?”  
  
  
  
He pocketed a silk handkerchief that had been tucked away in a drawer. “You’d have to ask Dick about that kind of request.”

 

“I-I couldn’t find him and I don’t really want to wander around right now. Not that I don’t trust the boys, but…”

 

“Why?” Ron turned and his stomach dropped when he saw the state of his Omega. “Carwood?”

 

He took a step closer and the scent smacked him right in the face, delivering a swift blow that had his cock hardening painfully fast.

 

“Fuck,” Ron cursed roughly as he closed the distance between them. He grabbed Lipton by the shirt and pinned him against the wall. It was an action that was usually met with a smirk and a teasing remark but now the Omega moaned helplessly, a testament to how far gone he already was. Ron crowded into Lipton’s space and buried his face in his throat. A loud rumble came from the Alpha as he caught the new notes of his scent.

 

“You smell like…” Ron gasped against his skin, tasting his mate’s whimper. “You’re in _heat_. What happened?”   


  
“I forgot to take my suppressants with all the excitement,” Lipton laughed, flushed and giddy to have his mate against him. He could feel all three bonds within him humming away so smoothly it felt like a purr. The hum went between his thighs and made him hard. He hadn’t gone through a heat in years and never while bonded. It was a new experience all together. Every muscle felt tightly wound and a heavy, syrupy warmth flowed through his veins. There was a buzz of need under his skin. Heats used to be painful cramps and a fever while he curled up in bed furiously fucking his hand when he had the energy. But now his body felt soft and pliant like it knew he had Alphas to take care of him.

 

Ron had smelled an Omega in heat before. They were always sweet, truly, but to smell his _mate_ in heat was an exquisite treat that nothing in his life had ever mimicked before. Lipton smelled of a ripe fruit fit to burst with a single bite. Sweet and rich, heady and settling in his stomach like fine wine. It called to him in every way, arousing his hunger and his protective instincts.

 

“Liebgott!” Ron barked, keeping Lipton pinned to the wall.

 

Joe came padding around the corner with a box under his arm and a guilty look on his face. “This is just, uh, junk. It’s not anything worth spit, sir. We know the Nest is for your prime pickings first. XO’s orders and all. Best courting gift ever by the way.” His nostrils flared and he stopped joking when he caught the heat scent. His pupils visibly blew and he nearly dropped the box. “Holy shit.”

 

“I need a runner to Winters and Nixon,” Ron ordered, mouth watering to get back on the Omega’s soft skin. “Our mate is in heat.”

 

Joe let out a startled laugh at the joyous absurdity of it. “Congratulations.”

 

Lipton laughed too, squirming against the wall under his mate’s hold. Their fresh bond had probably pushed his heat up this soon and increased its potency.

 

“Tell the runner we need to get Sink’s approval for three more days here.”

 

“Fuck the runner. I’ll do it, Alpha.”

 

“No,” Ron pressed. “You grab Webster and man the master bedroom. We’re going to need food, water, clean bedding. I want you both on guard. Create a rotation - Heffron, Roe, Luz, Grant.”

 

He was starting to pant, his mind going a bit fuzzy as his desire mounted.

 

“You got it, sir. You two crazy kids stay here. _Web_!” Joe barked, laying his box on the nearest table. “Get your shit together. We’ve got a live one.”

 

o0o

 

Nixon and Dick came running from Berchtesgaden after the runner found them. Though the orderly didn’t say what exactly was happening the thought of Lipton being hurt paired with the flutters of their bond made them rush. They hurried through the Eagle’s Nest to the master bedroom. They found David and Joe outside the room dumping their bags and boxes of loot.

 

Joe tossed his head at the door. “In there, Alpha.”

 

“Speirs put us on guard duty for now.”  


  
“Guard duty?” Dick echoed as he approached. He jerked to a stop, like he hit a wall, eyes falling shut and jaw dropping.

 

“What?” Nixon asked as he started to walk past him, boots scuffing on the floor as he finally caught the scent. It was more decadent than anything he’d ever smelled before. It was Lipton but there was a heavy, cloying sweetness to it that called to the very core of him. The scent wrapped around his mind, his heart, and his cock swelled against his fly. “ _Oh_. Oh, that’s exquisite. Is he…?”

 

“Yes,” David assured him.

 

“I never thought it would smell so...enticing,” Dick breathed.

 

“You think about Carwood in heat a lot?” Nixon teased hoarsely.

 

Dick’s eyes were sparkling. “All the time. Don’t you?”

 

“Every time I close my eyes.”

 

“Give him hell,” David laughed with his own little flush. He’d tried his best not to take in too much of Lipton’s heat scent but it was getting more potent as time passed.

 

The room was just as opulent as they remembered. It still smelled of all of them, faintly of blood, of sex, but all that was glazed over with the rich scent of an Omega in heat. Their _mate_. It smelled like what a true nest should smell like - four mixed scents and content. No fear, no hesitance, not a trickle of sadness to taint it. Here so high in the clouds they had found a small haven. Though they would’ve liked to spend Lipton’s first bonded heat in a home that they owned, this was as private as there would be for now.

 

Ron had certainly fallen under their mate’s siren call. They were on the bed, the Omega stripped down with his clothes flung on the carpet. Lipton was gorgeous and flush in his heat, already loud and free of inhibition. He was sprawled on the sheets with a leg hooked over Ron’s shoulder, lazily fucking the Alpha’s mouth. The slide of his cock between the Alpha’s swollen, spit-slick lips was obscene. Ron was stretched out between Lipton’s legs, cradling the bare thighs as he worked. His face was the very picture of bliss. Ron barely had his shirt open and his boots off but his jaw was slack for the Omega to fuck his mouth as he pleased.

 

“Hot damn,” Nixon puffed, kicking the door shut and throwing the lock.

 

Ron raised his head and blinked at them with those lust-glazed eyes, chin wet and shining.

 

“Don’t you boys look pretty,” Dick said, a growl underlying every word. He started to unbutton his shirt and he was amazed his hands weren’t shaking. “Make room.”

 

“Alpha,” Lipton purred, craning his neck to show the soft line of his throat. There was a new husk to his voice that flared up desire in his mates. “He was taking such good care of me.”

 

“We’re all going to take care of you.”

 

Ron rubbed at his wet mouth as he tried to shake off the sticky pleasure that was clouding his senses. “Did you get the time?”

 

The pair stripped out of his clothes in haste.

 

“We’ll ask after.”

 

o0o

 

“Out, out!” Tab shooed his pack away, ushering them toward the elevator to take them into town. “No Alphas, no men, just a couple Omegas to take watch and Grant.”

 

“I don’t see why we have to leave,” Malarkey griped.

 

“It’s not like any of us are going to jump Lip,” Skip pointed out.

 

Shifty looked absolutely affronted. “Lieb gets to stay.”

 

“Yeah, well, Lieb is hardly going to jump Mom with Web here, heat or not,” Tab drawled impatiently, shoving at his gaggle of friends. “Everybody out. Even me.”

 

More in particular was sneering. “This is bullshit.”

 

Another round of protests kicked up in his pack and he growled to shut them up. “Fine! Fine, sure. Stay. And while you’re at it, go tell Captain Speirs that you won’t be leaving the Eagle’s Nest while his freshly bonded Omega goes through his first heat with his Alphas.”

 

Several faces paled and there was a few reluctant sighs to leave their Pack Omega in such a vulnerable state but most had been through heats, either themselves or partners or had seen packmates go through the pains. There was nothing they could do for him now. Lipton had his mates and a handful of trusted pack members to make sure he had food and water for the next few days. He was protected and safe.

 

“Can we at least grab some more booze?”

 

“Grab as much shit as you can carry, boys. We probably won’t be back.”

 

o0o

 

Dick had only been drunk a handful of times in his life but he’d rather drink from his mate all day and night for the rest of his life. Lipton had been addictive and beautiful everyday that they had been together but there was something special about him being free of inhibition and shame that had Dick dizzy.

 

It was such a relief to have this time together where they could let go of themselves.

 

Lipton doesn’t have to be a good soldier here beneath Dick ,spread across the sheets that smell of his mates. None of them do. Here he doesn’t have be Mama Lip or the honorable Second Lieutenant. Their titles and rank and even the pack had faded into the background. All that existed here was the hot press of their bodies and how perfectly they fit together from hips to lips. In these moments they could bask in pleasure, they could take their time, as much as the urgency of heat would allow.

 

Dick gasped as Lipton rolled them over and straddled him. They both gasped as he sank down on his cock once more, the Alpha’s hands scrabbling uselessly on his mate’s hips as he tried to keep himself together but he couldn’t. He had lost himself in the heat just as much as the others had.

 

Except Lipton had a sober gleam in his eye and when they kissed it was claiming, _possessive_ , and not on his own end.

 

“Promise you won’t leave,” Lipton rasped against his lips, looking sober for the first time in hours. It took Dick’s breath away. He nodded but the Omega’s hand settled at the hollow of his throat and his breath hitched. “ _Say it_. Promise.”

 

“I promise,” Dick swore. He sat up and drew the Omega close into a kiss, stilling his hips to ground him with the slide of their mouths. Lipton went pliant against him, wrapping around the Alpha completely and clenching around him. “You and me. Our boys. We’re going to have our own home. We’ll do this again.”

 

Lipton chuckled and raked his fingers through the man’s hair. “It’s going to be hard to top this.”  


“We’ll have to try.”

 

“It’s a date.”

 

o0o

 

Ron honestly pouted like he was getting his favorite toy taken away when Nixon herded him out of the room. Nixon had forced Dick and Ron both to get dressed and cleaned up a little to go find Sink and request more days off to properly take care of their mate.

 

“I’m taking over,” Nixon declared, pushing them out the door despite their lingering eyes and dragging feet. “ _Out_. He’ll be just fine with me for an hour or two. Get us some time.”

 

Lipton purred into the bed, hands pawing weakly at the sheets as he started to get worked up again. “Alpha?”

 

“Be right there, kitten,” Nixon called, starting to shut the door. He stopped when he heard a thunk and laughed when he saw Ron had smacked himself against it, still pouting. “Christ, Sparky. Two hours tops.”

 

Dick hooked an arm around Ron’s waist with a fond smile and started dragging him back. “Come on, Ron. The sooner we leave the sooner we get back.”

 

“Fine.”

 

o0o

 

Walking away from their Omega in heat was one of the hardest things Ron and Dick had ever done. Every step felt like opening a wound while their bonds were screaming at them to stay close, when their instincts were telling them to protect, when every drop of blood within them was running white hot with desire.

 

“Can we do this every three months?” Ron joked, stumbling a little as they made their way toward Sink’s jeep. They could see the colonel discussing something with another officer.

 

“I don’t think we’d get anything done,” Dick admitted with a chuckle. He scrubbed his hand over his eyes and tried to shake off the daze. “ _Wow_. He’s something.”

 

“Have you ever been with an Omega in heat?”

 

“Never. Around them, yes, but I’ve never felt quite so taken.”  


  
“I have,” Ron confessed. “Only twice ever. Both times we were young and reckless, just pups trying not to get attached. It was a great high but this is…” He laughed and tried to rub the blush from his cheeks. “I feel drunk. I want to crawl into that bed and fuck forever.”  
  
  


“Crude,” Dick scolded teasingly.

 

“Like you don’t?”

 

“I’d bar that place up and stay there for a year with you guys if I could,” Dick assured him, bumping their shoulders. “But once we’re back home, once we all find a place we can be, I imagine it’ll be like that.”  


  
Ron’s eyes glazed over with the thought of the future. None of them had talked about it and riddled with heat lust wasn’t quite the best time to do it. And Sink was upon them. The man got one sniff of them and the most bewildered look came over his face. The Germans had surrendered and there was no hiding the scents on them. They had been turning heads since they’d stepped out of the elevator.

 

“What the Sam Hill is all this?” Sink demanded, ears burning as he flustered.

 

Dick kept his chin raised high. “Sir, we’d like to request at least three more days at the Eagle’s Nest.”

 

Both Alphas tensed as Sink circled them with narrowed eyes. They didn’t say a word, they didn’t have to. The secret they’d been hiding all these years was blatant on their skin. They were tired of keeping it. Ron was freshly bonded and they were both flush with Lipton’s love, his heat, and they wouldn’t deny it. They were ready to shoulder the consequences.

 

When Sink came back around to face them, he had a Cheshire smirk on. “Well I’ll be damned. The rumors were true. All this time I thought it was my eyes playing tricks on me. You three - _four_ \- are just the luckiest sons-of-bitches in the five-oh-sixth, ‘ya know? Three Alphas finding and agreeing on one mate? Especially a tough bastard like Lip? I’ll be damned.”

 

Ron’s shoulders went slack and Dick sighed in relief.

 

“You know? When I was your age and we wanted to bed an Alpha, we just found one that could keep his mouth shut. We didn’t mate ‘em,” Sink snuffed in amusement. “You boys...you’re crazy bastards. Tough as all get-out though. I’d like to see the man who’d try to tear you apart. M’ just a Beta, boys, but even I can recognize a strong bond when it's standing in front of me. You share marks and all?”

 

The pair shoved aside their collars to show the bandages hidden beneath.

 

Sink whistled lowly. “And it all probably kick started that heat. Well.” He tried not to laugh again and the failed attempt made Dick smile. “You need three days, you got it. Stick around. Austria isn’t goin’ anywhere. Send me a runner if you need more time. Second will stay with you. Don’t think the boys will mind too much, especially if it’s Lip they’re staying for.”

 

“The men have already agreed, sir,” Ron informed him, the tight knot of apprehension in his chest unraveling.  

 

“Good, good.” Sink waved them off. “Now you boys get on back to him before you start humping like dogs out here on the street. Get, now.”

 

o0o

 

Dick and Ron managed to keep their pace even and professional until they got back into the Eagle’s Nest. The whole place smelled of Lipton’s heat, of _them_. It was like catnip. They playfully pushed at one another and started to run in a race, shooting past David and Joe and their fondly rolled eyes to burst into the bedroom.

 

They stuttered to a halt. Lipton and Nixon didn’t even seem to notice them. They were immersed in one another, lost in their own world. They were breathtakingly gorgeous together. Ron audibly choked and grabbed at his Alpha’s arm. They both shivered and their knees threatened to buckle as they watched.

 

Nixon was sitting up against the headboard with Lipton in his lap. Sweat beaded across their foreheads and the naked wings of their shoulders. The silk sheets kissed at their rocking hips and the long line of their legs like water. They moved together just as smoothly. Their lips and tongues slid in a languid kiss that matched the pace of their bodies. The whole room had slowed to a crawl. The heat was at a simmer now and the place smelled sweeter than it should have with how many times they’d fucked in the past two days.

 

Maybe it was because their mates were so very obviously making love. Every drag of their palms, every shift, every breath...it spoke of two men simply enjoying one another. And they were so damn _pretty_ doing it.

 

Lipton’s noises were different from the sweet Omega keens he made when he was getting it hard. These grunts were low in pitch and hit his mates right in the gut. The couple rutted together and their lashes fluttered as pleasure washed through them in lazy waves. They were flushed and panting against one another, hair damp and curling across their temples and foreheads.

 

“Gorgeous,” they heard Nixon murmur as he kissed the hollow of his throat.

 

“Lew,” Lipton groaned. He grabbed his mate’s shoulders and rocked hard against him, mouth falling open as the man’s cock rolled right over his sweet spot.

 

Dick noted in the back of his mind that this was the best way to draw out the heat. A slow session, making it last, giving their bodies the satisfaction they craved. Exhaustion meant a well earned sleep for when the desire finally faded. This was the way an Alpha should handle a heat, a grown man with great love and affection in his heart. They’d been rutting and fumbling like pups and it was high time one of them got their head together enough to try and soothe their mate’s needs.

 

“How did we get so lucky?” Ron breathed out.

 

Dick felt like he was the one in a fever with how hot his face felt. “I have no idea. But I say we enjoy it while it’s in front of us.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

o0o

 

David and Joe pulled one of the more comfortable, overstuffed couches and put it in the hallway down from the master bedroom. They lounged on it together, curled into one another. They were both aroused by the scent and sound of mating coming from under the door. Yet they stayed idle, lazy as cats as David slapped out a game of solitaire.

 

A low moan echoed from the bedroom. There was a sweet lilt to it. It was unmistakably the sound of a man getting _exactly_ what he wanted. David squirmed against his Alpha and nearly dropped the card he was holding.

 

“Now who’s hot and bothered, Web?” Joe hummed in his ear, fingers splayed over the Omega’s chest.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“I wonder…” Joe mused, lips bussing over the shell of his ear. “If they’d let us watch? We’d have to ask real sweet-like, but-”  
  
  
  
“Joseph Liebgott!” David snapped, smacking his thigh and blushing furiously. “I don’t need you putting notions in my head!”

 

“Oh, babe, I think the ‘notions’ were already there,” Joe drawled knowingly.

 

Another low sound came down the hall and David knew his whole face was red.

 

“You like it,” Joe accused. He pressed a fond kiss to his Omega’s temple and settled in with his low-burn of desire. There was something weirdly nice about being close to David while they were trusted with guarding an intimate moment of their Alphas.

 

Even if his princess was huffing and pouting in a small tantrum of denial.

 

o0o

 

The sex was great. The sex was… _stunningly_ great. Passionate and wild in a way that left bite and scratch marks all over them. They buzzed with sheer need all through their bodies and they got off more than they had since they were teenagers. It was more fulfilling, more _satisfying_ , than any encounter they’d had with anyone else. Every past partner faded from their minds as they finally enjoyed one another as mates. The bond, the knowledge...it made everything more intense.

 

But beneath all that was more. There was intimacy. There was love. Between bouts of need Lipton was kissed and cuddled close, massaged thoroughly and worshiped like the beloved mate he was. They took care of him as they’d always wanted to.

 

o0o

 

“I know,” Ron rumbled soothingly as he opened the window. There was a good breeze going and it felt nice on his face. Lipton was in Nixon’s arms panting heavily from the fever of the heat. He was in between lustful swells but still he was overheated. Ron sat on the loveseat below the window and reached out. “Here.”

 

“There you go, kitten,” Nixon whispered as he laid their Omega in his arms.

 

Lipton whined and snuggled into Ron but the Alpha tipped his face up toward the sunlight. “Just relax.”

 

Lipton quieted as the breeze hit his sweaty skin and he gradually slumped into his mate. Dick knelt down beside the couch with a cup of water and tipped it toward Lipton’s mouth, whispering encouragement.

 

“We’re right here.”

 

o0o

 

Heat was a singular, exquisite torture for an Omega and any who aided them. It was quite a potent experience especially with three capable mates to take care of him. But by the time it broke, where the fever left him and the last of the desire had trickled away, he was exhausted down to his bones. It was a delicious sort of tired where he was warm and boneless among his three Alphas. Lipton knew with every instinct he had that he was safe and well loved. The marks on his skin and the tender hands petting across those marks told him so.

 

The bed was large enough for all of them to lay comfortably together and Lipton hadn’t stopped purring for as long as he could remember. The hours had blended together in one long pass of time that he would treasure forever though he knew this was far from the last heat he’d spend with his mates.

  
  
Still, this moment was special. Their first.

 

Lipton scrubbed his cheek along Dick’s bare chest as the man pet through his hair. Nixon was on the Alpha’s other side, hand spread along the Omega’s shoulder. Ron was snuggled up behind Lipton. He was so quiet that Lipton would’ve been convinced the Alpha had fallen asleep but their bond was fluttering in tune with the love in his heart. That brilliant mind was churning over this heat, their moments together, what their lives meant now.

 

They were bonded - all of them. His mates were all rumbling in time with his purr and laying their grounding hands on him.

 

Lipton felt like the most spoiled, loved Omega in the world.

 

o0o

 

When they finally emerged from the Eagle’s Nest it was to bright smiles and wolf whistles from their pack.

  
  
“Lookin’ good, Lip,” Bull commented as he passed.

 

“Refreshed,” Skip joked, falling into step behind the lieutenant.

 

“Damn pretty,” Luz added with a wink.

 

Malarkey followed in step with their Pack Omega. “Guess we don’t have to kick any ass.”

 

“Now, Mal, why would you have to do a damn fool thing like that?” Lipton asked, trying not to grin.

 

“In case the Alphas didn’t treat you proper, of course,” Pat snuffed as he caught up to his friends.

 

Shifty was right on his tail. “Not that we ever thought that! Just in case, is all.”  


  
“Boys,” Lipton chuckled fondly, cuffing Pat upside the head and shouldering Malarkey. “I seem to recall a certain then-lieutenant who broke a man’s collarbone _play wrestling_ back in the day.”

 

There were quite a few good laughs at the memory of Dick accidentally maiming their friend.

 

“Get your gear together. We’re moving out. And don’t let the Alphas know you doubted them. It’ll break their fragile little hearts.”

 

Luz snorted. “More like their egos.”

 

“I knew they’d be good to you,” Shifty chimed in, getting a cheek pat from his Pack Omega.

 

“They were, Shift, don’t any of you ever worry about that.”

 

“They were loud enough about it,” Babe joked from the wagon, yipping when Eugene pinched his side.  
  
  
  
“ _Edward_.”

 

“Well they were!”

 

o0o0o0o

 

**Zell Am See, Austria**

 

No one really wanted to leave the Eagle’s Nest. Easy had make their mark on the place, on the whole town. But any reluctant feelings disappeared when they got sight of Austria. The atmosphere of the country was relaxed. Things were truly settling down and they were ordered to stay in place for now. They didn’t know what was to come of them but they had food, booze, and good company. That was good enough for Easy.

 

For Lipton, the war had stolen so much time from all of his courtships. He and his mates were determined to make up for that time now that they had some to spare. These moments of peace would not last for long. Only the German army had surrendered. The war was still on. They had a week, maybe two. Maybe just days. But they made each hour count.

 

o0o

 

Chuck and Tab had been attached at the hip for quite some time. Their friendship was uncomplicated. They enjoyed each other’s company and affection came easy between them. Tab tugged the Beta along and he didn’t mind following wherever the adventure would be. Neither of them had been able to sleep much and Chuck found himself trailing along outside to get some fresh air.

 

The lake was gorgeous with the fresh sunlight starting to spill over it. The air was cool on their faces and the calm chirp of the birds was far better than the constant, distant sound of gunfire they were used to. Chuck had found some shades and stretched out on the end of the dock, boots shed and pants rolled up so his feet would dangle in the water. Tab was beside him with a smooth pile of stones that he kept trying to skip without success.

 

“You ever think about what you’ll do when this is all over?” Chuck asked idly. It was the question everyone was starting to ask themselves now that they dared have hope of seeing the end.

 

“I want to get a house and a dog,” Tab replied easily. “Trigger the Second. I miss that mutt.”  
  
  
  
“That was a damn good dog.”

 

“He was. What about you?”  


Chuck cracked an eye open when he heard the splashes. He pushed up his shades and smiled. “Well, I’d like to get me a pretty gal and do some of _that._ ”

 

Tab watched fondly as Dick and Lipton cut through the water down from them. It was a polite distance half covered by the low hanging branches. The mates were having a small bit of a race to a log in the water and back to the shore. It was quite serious at first but then Lipton cut away, hitting the shallows first. The Omega stood up in the waist-high water and whooped in victory.

  
  
Tab chuckled as Dick tackled his mate around the middle and the pair’s joyous laughter could easily be heard across the water. Lipton was swung around and his feet kicked up water, flailing in a playful attempt at freedom. They thrashed together in the water before Lipton was spun and caught in a smiling kiss. It was heartbreakingly sweet.

 

“What? A swimming partner?” Tab joked.

 

“Someone nice to keep me company,” Chuck replied with a little shrug. “A pretty girl or guy to hold at night. Swim with, kiss on... _love_. You know, the American dream.”

 

Tab sighed and leaned back on his hands. “That does sound nice, don’t it?”

 

“Real nice.”

 

“They’re cute as hell,” Chuck snorted as the bonded pair lost themselves in their kiss, holding one another close as the sunlight glinted off their wet bodies. With an anonymous couple it might’ve been seen as erotic but the intimate scene only made his heart warm with affection for his Pack Alpha and Omega mate.

 

“You’ll get that one day,” Tab declared certainly. “We all will. Maybe some of us won’t end up with _three_ mates, but there has to be at least _one_ out there willing to put up with me.”

 

“You just gotta’ look real hard,” Chuck drawled as he slid back down his shades, snickering as the Alpha jabbed him in the side. “Really, _really_ hard.”

 

“You’re an asshole.”

 

Chuck looked thoughtful. “Maybe Lip has a cousin?”

 

“Cram it.”  


o0o

 

There were several patios outside where Easy’s HQ was set up. Their officers stayed close, their Alphas, so it wasn’t amiss to see them milling about with the enlisted men. David, Malarkey, Perconte, and Bull were heading out to one of those patios to start up a card game and crack open a bottle of dark rum they’d found in one of the rooms. They followed the streaks of the evening sun out past the double doors and spotted a table just ripe for the taking.

 

Their ears perked to the sound of a radio playing big band music.

 

“Well look at that, boys,” Bull drawled in amusement, nodding toward the lower deck.

 

David looked up from lighting his cigarette and smiled. “Now who can look at that and think it’s wrong to take several mates? They’re adorable.”

 

“I never called an Alpha adorable before but come on,” Perconte laughed.

 

There weren’t a lot of other words to describe the scene.

 

Lipton had never felt so clumsy in his trooper boots before. He wasn’t the most graceful person to begin with unless it was on an obstacle course or the battlefield. Here in Austria, in Nixon’s capable hands, he felt like a newborn calf who couldn’t find its balance. The music was perfect for the simple spin and three-step Nixon was trying to get him into but his boots kept scuffing wrong on the stone.

 

“Oh kitten,” Nixon chuckled affectionately, catching him by the waist and pulling him in close. Lipton rolled his eyes but allowed his hands to be taken again. Their fingers laced and his other hand was laid on the Alpha’s shoulder, a hand placed on his own waist in a classic waltz position. “Just a basic box step and let me lead it. Feel it when I’m about to dip you. My eyes and hands are telling you everything I’m about to do. You just need to pay attention.”

 

“And not fall on my face,” Lipton added as he got into position.

 

“Listen to the music and follow me,” Nixon instructed gently, leading him into the step. Lipton did his best to let his mate lead but his feet wouldn’t cooperate. Their legs ended up tangled and he yelped as what was supposed to be a dip turned into a near-fall. But Nixon caught him with a fond smile and swept him into a kiss that made him forget his embarrassment.

 

“I’m hopeless,” Lipton informed him.

 

“Never say never.”

 

“Lookin’ good, Ma!”

 

Lipton’s cheeks pinkened up when he realized a few of his packmates were waving at him from the upper patio. It distracted him enough to get twirled and he couldn’t help but laugh as his mate spun him into the cradle of his arms. A hand fell on his nape and their foreheads touched, both smiling as their noses brushed.

 

“See?” Nixon soothed. “You just have to relax a little.”

 

“Can do, sir.”

 

o0o

 

“A ball’s a ball,” Luz argued as he hefted the kickball he’d found in the house they were using as HQ. Joe, More, and Babe followed him as they cut across the top of a grassy hill to head toward where Supply had set up. “We can rig up some kind of hoop I bet.”

 

“That thing is _not_ made for dribbling,” More pointed out.

 

Joe shrugged a shoulder as he lit the smoke between his lips. “We’ll improvise.”

 

“We should just wait for the rest of the fellas to get back from patrol and town and start up a ball game,” Babe offered.

 

“Nah, I’m bored _now_ ,” Luz insisted. “We can make this work. Just you watch.”

 

They heard a sound they’d never heard before and it made their heads whip around. It was someone laughing but not just _anyone_. It wasn’t particularly deep or unique. It was open, honest, the sound of someone caught off guard. It came from down the hill where a pair of troopers were on a blanket together.

 

“Hey, it’s Lip.”

 

“Hey, that’s fucking _Speirs_.”

 

It was true. Speirs was reclining on his hands with his head thrown back as he laughed at whatever story Lipton was animating. The Omega’s hands were waving wildly, his words lost on the wind but his pitch rose and swelled with mirth. He was smiling at his mate and Ron positively blossomed under the attention. Their CO looked shockingly _relaxed_. They both did. They painted an almost domestic picture of young love, of courtship.

 

Luz elbowed More in the side. “I told you he’d be a good mate.”

 

“Guess I was wrong,” More admitted reluctantly. “He’s still a son-bitch though.”

 

Speirs reached out suddenly and snagged Lipton by the back of the neck to pull him into a tender kiss. It was sweet and Lipton turned pink all over in the sunlight.

 

“That’s fucking cute,” Babe admitted. “I mean, Winters and Lip are like proper mom and dad types, yeah? Those two act like lovesick kids.”

 

“Star crossed lovers,” Joe offered with a dramatic hand swoop. “Torn apart by the war and thrown together again by sheer luck.”

 

His packmates rolled their eyes. “Christ. You’re spending too much time with Web.”

 

“How ‘bout this? How ‘bout you bite my fucking ass, Heffron?”  
  
  
  
“You’d like that too much, you fuck.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

Regiment had sent over an inspirational and educational film that sent the officers into a sort of panic. The Pacific. Okinawa. Army and Marines fighting in thick mud and bleeding out in foreign places where no one would ever mourn them. For every dog tag Easy had lost to the snow and grit, those in the pacific had three sinking into the mud to be lost to history. It looked horrific. It was a different kind of war than they were used to fighting. They were paratroopers. It was foxholes, night as cover, and being on the front lines to keep back the enemy.

 

The Pacific was sucking mud and endless rain while trying to lead the firefight forward.

 

And they were going.

 

As men filed out of the room where the projector had been set up, Dick found himself face to face with all his mates. Lipton hung back and Nixon stayed at his side but it was Ron who was somewhere between disappointed and determined. He had the natural bloodlust for war within him though that grit had been tamed by their bonding.

 

Arms crossed and chin raised, Ron looked ready. “So when are we going?”

 

“We don’t have a date yet,” Dick replied.

 

Ron’s pursed. He looked unpressed and more than a little pissed off. “Are we going to tell the men right away?”

 

Dick nodded though a new sense of dread had filled him. “Some of them will have enough points to go home instead.”

 

Nixon’s lip curled in disgust. “Not many if their only medal is a Purple Heart.”  


  
“Not enough,” Lipton added wistfully.

 

Harry joined them and Dick gestured for the group to follow him out the door. He led them off to the side of the main room and turned to face them. “I don’t know how long we’re waiting here for orders but I want those veterans who are staying, and all new replacements, ready to fight. That means rifle ranges. That means daily close-order drills. That means troop reviews. But above all, it means physical training.”

  
His mates and Harry all nodded in grim understanding.

 

“Get your NCOs on it,” Dick ordered. Their boots clacked on the tile as they started to move to act but he cleared his throat. “Ron, Carwood, Lew. A word?”

 

“We’ll catch up with you, Harry,” Lipton promised, patting the Beta’s shoulder and sending him off. The three followed Dick a little further ways to an abandoned corner and crowded around him. “Dick?”

 

“I think we all know what I’m about to say,” Dick leveled.

 

Lipton could feel three anxious, fluttering bonds in his gut and swallowed down a whine.

 

“We all have enough points to get home,” Dick stated what they’d all known but hadn’t spoken aloud. “I want all three of you to think very carefully about what you want to do next. We need to decide where we’re going.”

 

His mates were looking at him and let out matching breaths. They were worried about what the other would say and what would come of the war.

 

“This isn’t a decision to make lightly,” Dick reminded them, taking a moment to briefly touch their hands. “Maybe not even a decision we can make together. Think about it.”

 

Ron’s fangs caught the side of his lip. “Dick…”

 

“Separately for now,” Dick urged. “We need to do what’s best for ourselves or we’ll never survive.”  
  
  
  
“We understand,” Lipton promised, brushing their shoulders. “We’ll all think about it. Right, boys?”

 

Nixon and Ron both nodded but their eyes were down.

 

Yes, they all needed to make some decisions. This wasn’t something to be taken lightly.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Ron pulled Joe to the side once he’d confirmed the intel he’d received. It was good enough to send an Alpha he trusted on but not solid enough to justify a proper order. But when he took Joe’s arm and saw the determined look in his eyes he knew he’d made the right choice.

 

“I have it on good authority the man at this address was a German officer at one of those work camps,” Ron stated as he slid a folded piece of paper into the man’s pocket. “Take two men you trust and find out if it’s true. Do whatever you need to do.”

 

Joe nodded tightly. “And then, sir?”

 

“Put a bullet between his eyes.”

 

o0o

 

Joe had grabbed the first good shot he’d come across getting a jeep. Shifty was his first choice but Skinny was one of the top riflemen in the company and it hadn’t taken much to get him to come along. David had been an accident. They’d run into each other on his way out and David had seen something in his eyes, his walk. Something telling. He’d invited himself along and refused to budge.

 

Not even when he found out what they were doing.

 

All three of them sat in the jeep staring at the cabin in the scenic hillside. Austria was gorgeous all over, full of lush green and rolling hills and apparently war criminals. David could feel the rage rolling off his future mate and fed off it, yet he was torn. He had no great love for Germany and the SS had left a hateful ball of tar deep in his gut that could never be dug out. Yet something sat wrong with just going after a man and killing him in cold blood over shady intel.

 

David breathed out hard through his nose. “Lieb, I fucking hate this.”

 

“Jesus Christ,” Joe cursed, heartstrings panging at the break in the Omega’s voice. “They fingered him. He was in the fucking room, Web. One of those Polish Alphas at the slave camps said this is where the guy lives. Right _here_.”

 

“Which camp?” David questioned.

 

“Whatever camp,” Joe tisked, side-eyeing him from the front seat.

 

“Joe-”

 

“I’m under direct orders and I’m happy to follow it,” Joe bit out as he launched himself out of the jeep.

 

Skinny moved to go with him but David clamped a hand on his shoulder. “Stay.”

 

“Web-”  
  
  
  
“Fucking _stay_ , alright?” David ordered before he jumped out of the jeep. He slung his rifle over his shoulder and hurried to catch up with the Alpha. “Don’t move until I give the signal.”

 

“That’s such bullshit, Web!” Skinny called, huffing and slumping into the driver’s seat as the other Omega ran off.

 

“Is this a personal thing, Joe?” David asked, matching his future mate step for step.

 

“What?” Joe snapped impatiently.

 

“Is this _personal_ to you?” David needled.

 

“No, it’s a goddamn order,” Joe lied outright.

 

“Does Alpha Winters know about this?” he pressed.

 

“Doesn’t matter here,” Joe muttered, eyes fixed straight ahead.

 

“So Ron tells you to do something and you just jump to it? You’re not even going to consider that this war is basically over?”

 

“Ron’s my goddamn Alpha!” Joe barked, brushing off the consoling hand that tried to lay on his arm. “He’s Dick’s mate and he’s done more for me than any other fuckin’ Alphas in my life. So _yeah_ , I’m going to do it. I’m fuckin’ _happy_ to do it or do you need your ears cleaned?”

 

“What if this guy’s just a soldier?” David hurried to ask, trying to slow the Alpha’s pace. “What if he’s just an officer with no ties to the SS? What if he’s _innocent_?”

 

“You know what?” Joe whipped around on him so fast he nearly lost his footing. “What if he’s a fucking Nazi commandant of a fucking slave camp?”

 

“ _Which one_?” David insisted hotly. “Which camp? You don’t have any proof!”

 

“You saw Landsberg,” Joe hissed. “You think he’s a soldier like you and me? A fucking innocent German officer?”

 

He saw the way David’s jaw clenched and it tamed the wildfire within him if only briefly. He forced out a breath too sharp to be a sigh and ran his knuckles along the Omega’s jaw. They were both clean cut and smooth shaven, bathed, a byproduct of their new position. But still he could remember when they were filthy and freezing to death under three layers, stubbled and chapped, _starving_. He could still remember how small and pale David looked curled up at the bottom of a covered foxhole, how his blood had painted the snow when he’d been shot.

 

“Of course this is personal, David, look what they did to you,” Joe murmured, every scar on the Omega like a roadmap behind his eyelids. “They attacked you for just being who you are. They attacked you...because of who I am, of what they think me and my people are. We’re nothing more than animals to them, David. Fuckin’ _vermin_. If I can get a little justice for what happened then I’m going to take it.”

 

David leaned into the touch but it gave him little comfort. “And what about what we did to them? They tried to kill me, yeah, but how many mates have we killed? How many widows have we made?”

 

Joe jerked his hand back like he’d been stung. “Less than how many were corralled into those death camp, Webster. Grab Skinny, clear the fucking house and give me ten minutes alone with the guy.”

 

“I’m not just going to wait out here while you beat the man to death!”

 

“You can and you _will_. I don’t want you seeing it or getting in the middle. Let me do this.”

 

David sucked his teeth. “For Ron?”

 

“For _me_. For my fucking people, Web.”

 

“You don’t even _know_ if it’s him.”

 

“Then let me find out.” He waved at Skinny, demanding him over with a scowl. “Ten fucking minutes and I’ll get all I need to know.”

 

“You promise not to shoot him until you know for sure?”

 

But Joe didn’t say a word.

 

o0o

 

David couldn’t stay inside the cabin. Seeing the rage overcome Joe, hearing his voice all razor sharp in a bastard mix of English and German...it was too much. He couldn’t bare witness when he wasn’t even sure the man was guilty. He could sympathize with Joe’s anger, truly he could, but this man was a stranger with no solid evidence against his character. They’d barged in on him making lunch of all things. This cabin was rustic at best, rundown at worst. This didn’t look like the place a German officer who’d had a hand in killing innocents.

 

David closed the door behind him and stalked around to the shady side of the cabin. He dug his cigarettes out of his pocket and popped one between his lips. It wasn’t until he was trying to light it that he realized his fingers were trembling. He could still hear Joe’s shouting and the German’s begging even through the walls. It threaded through the memories of Bastogne, of the SS in the woods and their screaming.

 

He grabbed the lighter with both hands to steady it. The first drag of smoke into his lungs burned and suddenly he could remember the crushing pressure of the bullet when it had struck him. The memory surfaced like a drowning man, gasping and coughing, and he flinched when he felt the echo of pain in his ribs. He could feel himself twitching, lashes and fingertips and even his lips when he tried to take a proper pull off his smoke. The acrid taste helped erase the ghost of dirt and snow and blood between his teeth.

 

He needed to know if this man was a monster. He _had_ to. He couldn’t stand idly by while Joe cut down someone who could very well be like them - a soldier following orders.

 

The cigarette nearly fell out of his mouth twice as he walked and he cursed around the butt. He tossed the smoke into the grass and stubbed it out with his boot. They were so close to the end, why did it have to come to this? Why did Ron give Joe the damn orders? He knew he thought of Joe as his second, but what did one lowly German officer have to do with Easy Company? They were on orders to stand by, not hunt down-

 

David’s gaze stuttered over freshly turned dirt and his heart jumped up into his throat. It was out of place among the healthy grass and it sent off alarm bells in the primal part of his brain. Something wasn’t right. He didn’t hesitate to drop to his knees and gouge his fingers into the soft earth. He raked it up by the palmful with a single-minded determination but for _what_ exactly he wasn’t sure. He didn’t know what he’d find, _if_ he’d find anything, but he had to know. It was a long shot but David would take anything to distract him from the yelling inside the cabin, the pleas, the pure hatred that was oozing from the wall.

 

But what he found did nothing but spark his own hardly-suppressed rage.

 

The dirt gave way to a wooden box. It was simple enough with a solid latch but it was weighty as it shoot it free of its tomb. He pried it out of the hole and set it on the grass. It looked inconspicuous enough. Rough wood, dull edges, copper latch without a lock. It looked like it had been buried in a hurry and didn’t hold anything of value. He didn’t hesitate to flip the lid.

 

David blinked dully at the pile of metal and wood inside. He wasn’t sure what he was seeing at first. Little cases made of all kinds of material, all shapes and sizes and materials. Copper, silver, gold leaf, polished wood...and it all smelled like smoke. Smoke and ash and _char_. They were containers, he thought faintly. They were all burnt at the edges, some more than others.

 

The word left his mouth like a reflex and only when he said it aloud did he truly realize what he was looking at. “Mezuzah.”

 

It was a Jewish custom he’d read about once. They were parchment scrolls with the Shema Yisrael prayer written on them housed inside casings. They could be decorative or simple but they were always mounted on the doorpost of a house. They were a family tradition sometimes passed down through the generations. And they were _burned_.

 

It all clicked at once and he could taste bile flood his mouth. He gagged and quickly turned to spill his stomach all over the grass. Images of the camp flicked through his mind and now he could picture what became of their houses. Raided, burned to the ground, rich family histories and portraits and adored sentimental items all gone in a billow of black smoke. He hacked up his lunch and swore the few scars on his back were burning. How many had been ripped from their mates and marked like he had been?

 

He couldn’t fathom watching the person he loved carved up in front of him before the home they’d built together went up in flames.

 

David didn’t hear Skinny walking up over his dry heaving. The other Omega kept a respectable distance until he finished.

 

“Liebgott says he’s guilty.”

 

“He is,” David rasped, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. “Look at this.”  


  
Skinny edged closer and frowned at the box. “What’s that?”

 

“ _Trophies_.”

 

Both Omegas jumped when they heard the fired shot. David forced himself to stand just as the front door burst open. They hurried around the cabin in time to see the German stumbling out of the house with a fresh wound at his throat. It looked like the bullet had merely grazed him. Joe came running out of the cabin with a snarl. He threw up his pistol but there was merely a click of metal on metal when he squeezed the trigger.

 

“God fucking damn it!” Joe cursed sharply as he slammed the pistol against his palm. “It’s fuckin’ jammed, God fucking - _agh_!” He whipped around and his sharp gaze fell on Skinny. “Shoot him.”

 

Skinny gaped at the man’s retreating back, eyes flicking uncertainly to the corner of the house where just beyond there was a box of objects he was ignorant about. “I…”

 

“ _Shoot him!_ ”

 

Joe scowled at the German’s retreating back. The man wasn’t the fastest, he could catch up to him, but with a jammed pistol he’d have to resort to beating him to death. He roared in frustration but it got swallowed up in a gunshot.

 

David’s training took over the second he’d come to a decision. Holding the sun-warm rifle in his hands, staring down the scope at the fallen German, sucking in desperate breaths...it was over before it started. The man was guilty. He couldn’t be allowed to get away with it. Not with David right there able to make a difference. Not when he could stop one of the people responsible for so much _evil_. He dropped his rifle and blinked the ghosts of Foy and Landsberg from his eyes.

 

Joe was gaping at him. “Christ, David...you didn’t have to.”

 

“I wanted to.” His voice trembled but there was steel in his jaw. “I wish I could shoot every last one of them for what they did, for what they were going to do.”

 

Joe chased after him as he retreated around the cabin, slowing to a stumble when the Omega snatched up a box from the ground and presented it to him. “What the fuck is this?”

 

“What does it look like?” David bit out.

 

“Mezuzot?” Joe questioned. He reached out for them but drew back when he saw the charred edges. “Fuck.” His expression darkened. “I fucking knew it.”

 

David carefully closed the box and laid it on a barrel. “They were slaughtering thousands of people for ugly, twisted reasons. If this fuck had anything to do with it, he deserved worse. I should’ve shot out his knees first. I’d shoot him in the head a dozen times if I could.”

 

“David,” Joe pleaded with a careful softness.

 

“What they did to me, what they would’ve done to you…” David’s breath shuddered and tears swelled in his eyes. His lashes flickered once, twice, and the first droplets spilled. “I’d burn them all if I could.”

 

“You did good,” Joe promised, holding out his hand. “Come here, babe.”

 

David hesitated but when the Alpha’s fingers brushed his shoulder he practically tossed himself into the man’s embrace. Joe rumbled protectively and cradled the back of his head, the small of his back. David clung to him until his knuckles were white and he buried his face against his shoulder.

 

“You did so good,” Joe soothed, clutching him tight. “We stopped ‘em.”

 

“Why did they start?” David whined into his jacket.

 

Joe had no answers. He wanted to tell David things would be okay and that they’d truly beaten the bad guys. But the truth was there would always be bad guys and people like them, the ones who tried to do their best, would _always_ be hurt in the end. He wanted to comfort his lover but nothing came out of his mouth. He couldn’t lie. The truth was this German officer was only a small cog in the kraken that was the Nazi party.

 

Joe could only hold him close and brush chaste kisses into his hair and across his cheek.

 

o0o0o0o

 

The sun had broken through the clouds and the world was cast in a golden warmth. From the spot Babe had chosen beneath a tree, Austria seemed to be completely at peace. The birds chirped softly from the branches and the wind whistled just as quietly through the leaves, the grass, ruffling their hair and the open collars of their shirts.

 

Eugene had his head tilted back to let a sunbeam spill across his cheeks. Babe was marveling at the beauty of the mountains until he looked over. Eugene looked downright _ethereal_ with the long, ivory line of his throat showing and clean shaven with that tiny smile on his pink lips. Babe remembered that word from church - ethereal. It conjured up images of angels and stained glass. He could recall praying to them, to God, to anyone who would listen. Here through the war he had found something different to believe in and pray to.

 

Eugene Roe with his constant bloody hands, his faint smiles, and his careful words. Eugene had held the pack together just as much as their Pack Alpha and Omega had. He was essential. He was their guardian angel. One he hoped would follow them to the Pacific. For years he’d had Eugene by his side and these past months they had been together as lovers, growing closer every day. The kisses they shared were some of the sweetest Babe had ever received. He savored each one like a victory.

 

But the war wasn’t over. Just when Babe had started to dare think of the future and wondering if what they had would last past the war, the war extended itself to take the decision from him. Now his sweet daydreams of meeting Eugene’s mother and watching his sisters’ faces light up when he showed them Eugene all faded into the only prayer he’d had the whole war.

 

He wanted to stay alive to see the end of it.

 

Babe took Eugene’s hand and laced their fingers. “Angel?”

 

“Edward,” the Omega answered in the same affectionate tone.

 

“Do you, uh...have enough points to go home?”

 

“No,” Eugene replied thickly, squeezing the other’s hand. “Not nearly. Never got injured. Never pinged. Not once.”

 

“Me either.” Babe shrugged. “Ah well.”

 

Eugene’s tongue darted over his lower lip and finally his eyes opened. They were dark pools glistening behind a fan of raven lashes and Babe, as always, found himself transfixed. Eugene tilted his head toward him and he lost his breath. “Too bad. I was looking forward to showing you the swamp. My mama is always overjoyed to cook for new people. Especially pretty Omega boys.”

 

Babe felt his ears burn. “You’d really want to introduce me to your Ma?”

 

“ ‘Course I would,” Eugene tisked. “Don’t be dense. She’s going to love you.”

 

“She’s not going to mind that I’m a…” he trailed off.

 

“She’s always known, one way or the other.”

 

“The guy thing or the Omega thing?”

 

“Both. She’s smart as a whip.” He leaned in to brush their shoulders. “You got enough points?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Eugene tisked again though the sound was much softer. “Too bad. I’m a bit torn on it.”

 

Babe’s brows furrowed up. “About what?”  


  
“Whether I want you safe at home or by my side so I can keep an eye on you.”

 

“You’re too sweet, Gene.”

 

Eugene flopped down onto the grass and tugged on the other Omega until he laid down beside him. They pressed shoulder to shoulder and peered through the branches to admire the sky. Their hands stayed clasped together and they took turns thumbing along the other’s skin.

 

Babe let out a long sigh. He was filled with a strange mix of resignation and comfort. “Looks like we’re going together, then.”

 

“Together,” Eugene repeated firmly. “You gonna’ stay by my side, Heffron?”  


  
“Ain’t nothin’ in this whole damn world could stop me, Doc. We’re pack.” He raised the Omega’s hand and pressed a firm kiss to the back of it. Eugene looked at him again and he lost his breath. “And I’m yours, remember?”

 

Eugene dragged their hands to lay on his chest and he smiled, Omega fangs catching the light. “Damn right.”

 

o0o

 

George stared down at the blank paper with an increasingly heavy heart. He tapped his pencil against the desk and hotboxed two cigarettes before he finally just put his forehead on the smooth wood and gave up.

 

He’d just received a letter from Joe about being transferred back to the states. He’d be put up in an army hospital in Atlantic City for months. George needed to get back before that. Joe had family that would take care of him but they were in Pennsylvania. George needed to get to him and help him get his affairs in order. Joe had lost his fucking _leg_ , he needed someone to take charge for a while even if he’d never admit it. He needed to concentrate on healing and keeping himself sane. George needed to make sure he got all his back pay, that the army got bullied into paying every single cent of those hospital bills, that all his family had been properly contacted about his condition so they weren’t worried. Knowing Joe he was probably quietly bearing the whole thing and lying to his mother about the extent of what had happened.

 

But now George knew he wasn’t going anywhere. How could he tell Joe he didn’t have enough points to go home so he’d be getting shipped off to the Pacific for who knows how long? His heart hurt at the thought of Joe spending the next few months all alone in New Jersey, worrying about bills and what would happen when they released him. He needed George. The asshole would never say it but he _did_ and George was determined to be there to do what he could.

 

Maybe they didn’t court. Maybe nothing would come of it in the end. Hell, maybe they weren’t even compatible. But Joe had asked him to wait for him. They’d held off on promises until the end of the war because the doubt, the uncertainty, had been too much for the Alpha. He respected that decision. Joe didn’t want to make him a promise he couldn’t keep. He’d kept George at arm’s length to keep him from bonding with someone who could have very well ended up a corpse. It was somehow both fatalistic and realistic with the lives they’d lived.

 

Joe had been trying to save George from a broken bond and a dead mate. He’d suppressed the natural pull and hard earned affection between them for when it was safe. It was George’s turn to take the lead and do the saving but he was _stuck_.

 

George raked a hand through his hair and pressed his nose into the wood of the desk. He couldn’t write this letter. He just couldn’t.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Saying goodbye to Shifty was hard. He’d been part of the pack since day one. He won the lottery to get out effective immediately despite points. No one deserved it more. But having to actually shake his hand and let him go…

 

“Skinny,” Lipton sighed as Shifty squeaked in the Omega’s embrace. “You’re going to have to let go eventually.”  


  
“I will,” Skinny pouted, arms locked around his friend’s waist.

 

“Give him over,” Lipton commanded with an edge of sweetness.

 

Skinny reluctantly pushed Shifty over into their Pack Omega’s arms. Lipton drew Shifty into a hug with a smile and squeezed much more gently. Shifty chittered and scrubbed their cheeks with a hint of desperation.

 

“Everything’s going to be fine, Shift,” Lipton swore, smacking a kiss against his cheek. “You’re going to get back home and be with your family and we’ll all write to you as soon as we can.”

 

“I don’t want to leave.” It was a half-lie and they both knew it. He didn’t want to leave the pack but getting out of the war was a blessing.

 

“You got everyone’s numbers and addresses?” Lipton asked, pulling away only enough to grab his shoulders. Shifty nodded firmly. “Back pay? Suppressants? Everything you’re going to need?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

He patted the Omega’s cheek. “It’s Carwood now. You’re a free man.”

 

“Carwood,” Shifty tested, scrunching up his nose in a shy little grin. “That’s a little strange. Gonna’ have to get used to that.”

 

Lipton laughed and pinched his cheek. “You better because I expect to see you at my place within the year. I’ll pay for the ticket and everything. You just get your little butt to Huntington the next time you can and stay the week. We can go hunting and I’ll cook for you.”

 

“That sounds…” Shifty ducked his head. Lipton was a little surprised when the Omega launched himself into his arms but managed not to fall over. Shifty’s face buried in his chest and he held the Omega firmly, rubbing over his back with a quiet chitter. Shifty sniffled and he pressed his cheek into his soft hair. “That sounds real good, sir. I’d love that.”

 

Lipton could feel himself getting choked up. He held Shifty just a little bit tighter. “I’m gonna’ write you. I promise.”

 

Shifty nodded and scrubbed his face against him.

 

“How about we go see Major Winters and say goodbye?” Lipton offered. “I’m sure he wants to see you before you leave.”

 

Shifty nodded and stepped back to rub his eyes. “Please, sir.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

Harry sat with Ron, Lipton, and Nixon on the steps of the grand building they were staying at. The breeze was nice, the sky was clear, and he’d made his decision. “I’ve made up my mind, Nix. I got the points, I’m going back to Kitty.”

 

Nixon was leaning against the iron railing with a smoke burning between his fingers. “Harry, do you really think that Kitty hasn’t run off with some 4-F by now?”

 

“Son of a bitch,” Harry cursed with a laugh, shoulders shaking. “That’s not even funny.”

 

Nixon snickered and took a long draw off his cigarette. “It’s sorta funny.”

 

“You’re a bastard.”

 

“Harry, ignore him,” Dick urged as he walked up. He ducked low and pressed a kiss to Nixon’s smooth cheek. He walked down a few steps and passed a hand through Ron’s hair just to muss it up and touched Lipton’s hand before he leaned against the railing.

 

“How am I supposed to tell her I had the chance to come home to her finally and decided not to so I could go jump on Tokyo?” Harry tisked. “She’d kill me.”

 

“All right,” Nixon conceded. “So don’t tell her.” Harry snorted and his cute little grin had Nixon grinning back. “Besides, she’s waited for you for three years, right? We’ll be to Tokyo and back in two years, three _tops_.”  
  


“It’ll probably be over before you even get there,” Harry shot back. “The reality is you’re gonna sit here in Austria for six months, waiting to go, and I’m gonna be back in Wilkes-Barre making babies.”

 

“We can make babies right here in Austria,” Ron drawled, a blush blooming on his Omega’s cheek. He broke into a smirk and Lipton chucked a pebble at his head.

 

“You two,” Harry snorted. He looked off into the distance at the jut of the mountains and a thought crossed his mind. “So what are you four gonna’ do?”

 

Nixon rolled his eyes a little. “Real tactful, Harry.”

 

The Beta’s cheeks got a little red. “Ah shit, guys. I’m sorry. I didn’t even think...I just _assumed_ you discussed it already.”

 

“Not particularly,” Dick confessed a little shamefully.

 

“Now’s as good a time as any.” Ron cleared his throat and stubbed out his cigarette on the step. “If Easy Company is going out to the Pacific, they’re going to need a solid commanding officer post-war to hold their hand and keep them from killing each other. It needs to be someone who knows what they’re doing.”

 

Dick met his eyes. “Are you telling me as your XO or your mate?”  
  
  
  
“Both.”

 

“I couldn’t agree more, either way.”

 

“I mean, this pack…” Ron huffed with a bit of frustration. “It’s absolutely irresponsible to leave them in the hands of the wrong person. They’d have the same Pack Alpha since the beginning and they reported only to his mates - it’s a difficult situation and they’re a valuable resource. If they’re going to fight the Japs then they need some stability.”

 

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Lipton asked with a tinge of hope. “Are you going to stay in the army, Ron?”  


  
“I’m going to stay with the men, yes,” Ron replied with a note of finality.  

 

Lipton lit up. “Me too. I just barely have the points but if the boys are going I can’t leave them. It doesn’t feel right.”  


  
“Easy needs its mom,” Ron remarked.

 

The Omega scooted down a step and took his hand, bringing it up into a kiss. “And its dad.”

 

Ron chuckled faintly and tugged Lipton’s hand back until he could press a returning kiss to his knuckles. “And if they give you any shit about not letting you stay in Easy because of your battlefield commission, Dick will get you transferred to Battalion HQ so you can stick close.”

 

Dick quirked a brow at his Alpha mate. “Oh will I?”

 

Ron shot him a filthy smirk and it pinkened the major’s cheeks.

 

“Well suddenly I’m the fifth wheel here,” Harry griped. “Unless you guys are still taking applications?”

 

“We can’t have six,” Nixon refused, smoke trailing through the air as he gestured wildly. “That’s _absurd_.”

 

Harry’s brows knit up over his smile. “Six?”  


  
“ _Well_ , Harry,” Nixon began patiently. “If we take you, we’re going to have to take Kitty too. Fair is fair and she seems like too nice a girl to be left high and dry.”

 

Harry punched him in the arm and the Alpha barked out a laugh despite the sting.

 

“You know, six _is_ a ridiculous amount,” Dick agreed. “I guess Easy will have to deal with the four of us.”

 

All four men shifted to look at him.

 

“You’re going with us to the Pacific?” Lipton asked hesitantly.

 

Dick nodded firmly.

 

“I thought you were thinking of leaving?” Harry asked, wincing and nearly biting his tongue when he remembered that was in confidence. “Shit.”

 

Ron and Lipton wore matching, pained expressions and the Omega swallowed down the smallest whine. “You were going to leave the pack?”  
  
  
  
Dick leaned down and thumbed his Omega’s lip, crooning softly. “For a moment, I thought about it. I talked to Colonel Sink about making this a career and maybe transferring to the thirteenth airborne. They’re leaving right away for the Pacific and I wanted to get it over with. Me and Lew both.”

 

Ron looked to Nixon with a bit of betrayal shining in his dark eyes. “You too?”  


  
Nixon shrugged. “He didn’t know where it was. I couldn’t let him go alone.”

 

“But I decided I can’t,” Dick finished, patting Lipton’s scarred cheek. “Especially not with both of you sticking with Easy.”  


  
“You have the points though,” Lipton puzzled. “Why wouldn’t you get out?”

 

Dick ducked down further and pressed a soft kiss to his jaw. “I want to stay with our pack. And I’m not going home until every last one of our mates can go too.”

 

Lipton chittered and wrapped his arms around him. Dick chuckled but let himself get pulled down into a proper hug.

 

Ron leveled Nixon with an expectant look. “And you’re staying?”  
  
  
  
“Damn right I am,” Nixon promised. “I’m not going back to the states without my boys.”

 

“Good,” Lipton muttered gratefully into Dick’s throat, holding him tight. “ _Good_.”

 

“We’re not leaving you behind, sweetheart,” Dick promised in his ear, squeezing him tight. “No one’s leaving anyone.”

 

Harry made a show of covering his eyes but Nixon just kicked him in the shin. “Like you aren’t just as sappy about Kitty.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

Joe had been playing dumb about his points report and keeping it tucked deep in his pocket for the right moment. He knew he needed to have a serious talk with David but the days were so lazy that it was hard to interrupt their sunshine-soaked daydreams with the harsh light of reality. They wouldn’t be in Austria forever and that was a sure thing now. Decisions needed to be made.

 

He wanted to go home but he had to admit he was enjoying playing house with his pack while he had it. They’d be shipped off to the Pacific together. Those who had the points would go home if they could but the rest of them would get packed like sardines into another ship and come out to a tropical hell. Would he see his friends again after this? Would he survive long enough to find out?

 

But the talk was coming. Everyone was doing it. The Alphas, Babe and Doc, the whole pack.

 

Joe pushed open the door to the room he was sharing with a few others and got dizzy with how fast his blood rushed to his dick.

 

“Hey Liebling.”

 

“ _Fuck_.”

 

David had stripped down to his undershirt and pants. His bare arms were strapped with tempting swells of muscle but his bare feet against the floor made him look vulnerable. The Omega was leaning against the solid oak desk, ankles crossed casual-as-you-please. He was staring under the veil of his lashes and his smile was pure, slow-spun sugar. But it was his lips that drew Joe’s attention.

 

David had painted them up with a lipstick. His mouth was smooth and full and _red_. It wasn’t a garish cherry red. It was darker like wine, striking against his pale skin.

 

“You like it?” David offered, cocking his head to show off the smooth line of his jaw. Joe’s mouth watered. “Gene put it on for me.”

 

“You and your fuckin’ Omegas,” Joe growled playfully. “You knew I’d like this.”

 

“I’d hoped,” David hummed, letting his legs fall apart. That stole his Alpha’s gaze and got him exactly what he wanted. Joe’s growl got an edge to it and he couldn’t keep the distance between them. They collided as they always did when they came together - sharp, sudden, all fire and grasping fingers. David fisted his hands in the man’s shirt and strained against him, rubbing for attention like a needy cat. Joe was just as desperate to be close. He slotted his hips between the Omega’s thighs and pinned him against the table. Past the slight waxy bitterness they could only taste each other. Clean mint and desire and the promise of more.

 

Joe panted roughly as he dragged his mouth down David’s throat and peppered it with nips. The skin was buttery soft and begged to be marked up. He wanted to always keep his Omega a little bruised, a little bitten, sprinkled in reminders of who loved him. He didn’t want to be too possessive too soon but he’d pined for so long that he wanted to prove even to himself that they were together now. And David made such sweet fucking noises too. He was all pliant and eager like it was their first grope.

 

Joe drew back to tell David how gorgeous he was, how bad he wanted to get between his thighs and eat him out until he cried, but all that died in his throat when his eyes caught on the mess across his skin. The lipstick had smeared between their lips and across David’s mouth, streaking along his jaw and leaving a morbid trail down his throat.

 

When Joe licked his lips he could taste the tang of the wax. But his eyes told a different story. His mind flashed back to Bastogne and the brief glimpse he’d gotten of David after the SS had attacked him. Where he’d bit open that German’s throat. It was the same kind of mark, the same smear of red. Joe blinked a few times and he could see snow, feel the cold in his bones, the puff of breath in the air as David was loaded on a stretcher. The gunshot at Foy, the mist of blood and how it soaked into the snow.

 

Joe jerked away with a hiss. He scrunched up his eyes and rubbed them to try and dispel the memories. He tried to remind himself it wasn’t blood, it was lipstick, but when he looked again he swore it was an open wound. “Wipe that shit off.”

 

David touched his mouth as the Alpha scrubbed a hand over his own, scowling at the red left from their kiss. “What’s wrong?”  


  
“Just wipe it off.” Joe’s voice wavered, eyes flicking away from the man’s face. “It looks like…”

 

David frowned thoughtfully and moved to see himself in the mirror mounted on the wall. He trailed his fingers down his throat to trace the path of the lipstick had left. He didn’t see it at first but when he parted his lips he got the phantom taste of copper. He didn’t see himself the day of the attack but he could imagine he looked similar. The lipstick had looked like wine going on but smudged around across his skin it strongly resembled blood.

 

He grabbed a cloth off the desk and poured his canteen onto it. He scrubbed at his mouth and watched the color come away in the mirror. David made sure it was all gone before he moved back to his Alpha’s side. He chittered quietly and nuzzled Joe’s shoulder until the man could look at him again. “You okay?”  


  
“Yeah,” Joe croaked, wiping his sleeve one more time to get out that waxy taste. He curled an arm around the Omega’s waist and rubbed his face into his hair. “I got a present for you.”

 

“For me?” David echoed.

 

Joe nudged him aside with a chaste kiss before going over to his footlocker. He turned the combination and flicked open the latch. He dug around inside through the loot to pick out one of the wine bottles Ron had given him. He produced it with a grin and David’s eyes lit up.

 

“What’s this?”  
  
  
  
“The present, dumbass,” Joe snarked as he handed it over.

 

“Ha-fucking-ha,” David shot back. He read over the label and awed at the vintage, the year, the gold in the raised lettering. It was gorgeous. “Christ, Joe, this must have cost more than a month’s pay. This is _good_.”

 

“Yeah, well, I never got you a proper courting gift,” Joe admitted, thumbing at his nose with a smug little grin. “How about some of Hitler’s private stock?”

 

“No way,” David marveled. “No _fucking_ way. This is prime stock.”

 

“Don’t I know it,” Joe lied, pulling out a corkscrew and taking the bottle back. “Get some glasses, Web. Let’s celebrate a little more. Just the two of us.”

  
  
“Sounds good.” David preened and went to the cabinet. He managed to find two proper wine glasses and brought them to the cushioned window seat. It easily fit them both. David sat on one end, Joe the other, and the Alpha managed to pop the cork without incident. The crisp, tart smell of the wine hit the air and David let out a content sigh. Two glasses were carefully poured and he happily took one, swirling the dark wine and sniffing delicately over the rim. It hit all the right notes and made his mouth water.

 

“Wow,” David awed once more before finally taking a sip. He let it run across his tongue and savored the rich, full flavor. “It’s stunning. I’ve never had better in my life.”

 

Joe downed his cup in three heavy gulps and smacked his lips, squinting at the stained side of the glass. “Eh, it’s alright.”

 

David snorted at the faux pas but fondness filled his chest. “That’s why it’s for me and not you, Liebling.”

 

Joe crossed his eyes at him and it made him outright laugh. Joe grinned triumphantly and stretched out until their legs tangled up. David rested his head against the wall and ran his bare feet along the man’s rough ODs. The view from the window was gorgeous. He could see the peak of the mountains, the treeline, the way the sun caught off the windows and gold leaf.  

 

Even with the war and the death of his friends heavy on his shoulders, this was one of the most romantic places David had ever been.

 

“You got enough points to go home?” David dared to ask, fearing the answer.

 

“Yep.” He popped the ‘p’. “You?”

 

David smiled bitterly as the first flutter of true fear came into his heart. “Not even remotely.”

 

“Too bad,” Joe tisked. He picked up the wine bottle and filled back up his glass before offering with a nod. David held out his glass to let it be topped off and took a much heavier swallow to settle his nerves. All the questions he’d tried to forget, all the doubts that he’d tried to suppress, were coming to the surface once more. They’d been cruelly given a taste of hope - teased with thinking the war was over, that they’d get to go home, and now the Pacific was waiting on them.

 

They’d just finally believed that they would make it through this war. Now there was more to come and it didn’t look promising. They’d survive Germany. The Pacific was a whole different monster.

 

David took another swallow and hoped it would drown the nervous butterflies in his stomach. It was time to ask the hard questions. The ones that might hurt. “So, guess it’s time, huh?”  


  
“Time to go back to war,” Joe griped.

 

“No, I mean-” David cleared his throat, quickly taking another drink of wine. “I guess I should ask...it’s time to...just…” He closed his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts and let out a sharp breath. “Are you going to wait for me or is this going to end when we get home?”

 

He was expecting outrage or indifference, even worse _rejection_. What he didn’t expect was the eyeroll and the low scoff like he’d said something amusing. David bristled and it only made Joe roll his eyes again.

 

“ _Yes_ , Lieb?” he snapped impatiently.

 

“First of all, princess, what makes you think you’re going anywhere without me?” Joe drawled, taking down another slug of wine with a sigh. David felt a sobering shock of surprise and nearly dropped his glass. “Yeah, don’t look like I smacked you. I ain’t leavin’ you. States ain’t going anywhere. And at least it’ll be warm in the Pacific. I’ve had enough cold for a lifetime.”

 

“Yeah,” David croaked.

 

“Second,” Joe continued, purposefully rubbing their legs together. “You’re stuck with me. I’m gonna’ court you all the way to the end until we end up mates or you kick me out. Simple as that.”

 

 _Simple_. David felt like his heart was swelling up into his throat and choking him. It was simple and everything he’d been afraid he wouldn’t hear. It was hard to breathe and he reached out for the Alpha, whining faintly. “Kiss me?”

 

Joe rumbled lowly and crawled across the seat. He straddled David’s lap and cradled his jaw between his palms. He brushed their noses and thumbed at the Omega’s fine cheeks as if wiping away the tears that were threatening to fall. “Ah, baby, you ain’t never gotta’ ask. I’ll kiss you all the time.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Fuck yeah.”

 

And when they met in a kiss it was miles different than the one before. David felt tingles all the way through him, his toes curling against the window seat. He fisted his hands in Joe’s shirt and kept him close. He breathed into the kiss and could smell the Alpha. It was real and sure.

 

Even if everything else was a lie, _this_ was real.

 

o0o0o0o

 

It had been more than three years since Dick had decided with his fresh paramour, Lewis Nixon, to join the paratroopers. Two years since they’d decided to court Carwood Lipton, and more than a year since they’d first gone to war. They had no way of knowing what would happen to them, how long they’d be fighting, where they’d end up, or if all of them would make it.

 

Dick had never once thought that he’d end up with three mates and have access to some of the most beautiful, clear waters he’d ever seen.

 

Lipton looked so beautiful in the plush, clean bed. The Omega was right at home among the ivory sheets and the spill of fresh sunshine slanting through the window to kiss his mate. His handsome face was smooth and so young in his peaceful sleep even with the scars. Dick got dressed in his swim clothes but his movements were sluggish from distraction. He couldn’t look away from Lipton. The sight was too perfect, too sweet, and he nearly tripped over to the floor trying to put on his trainers. He didn’t want to wake his mate so early when there was such a rare opportunity to sleep in.

 

Lipton deserved it more than anyone.

 

Dick braced his hand on the bed frame and leaned over his mate to brush a chaste kiss across his cheek. Lipton chittered faintly in his sleep but otherwise didn’t stir.

 

When Dick crept out of the room and moved down the hall with his towel, he stopped briefly in front of the bedroom at the end. He laid his ear to the door and smiled to himself as he heard Nixon’s distinct soft snores. He knew Ron was in there as well. He hoped the two had an easy, lazy morning ahead of them and they could find some rest.

 

With all his mates safe and secure, Dick headed to the lake.

 

o0o

 

The lake was gorgeous. The morning air filled his lungs and woke his body as he drank in the sight of blue water and mountain ridges. He’d come here to swim every morning while they stayed in this town and he’d fallen in love with the routine. Hot showers, morning swims, time with his mates...it could come to an end at any time but he didn’t care. They’d gone so long with so little that he would take anything before war reared its ugly head once more.

 

“I thought it was you.”

 

Dick was startled out of his musing but the other Alpha’s voice. He looked up to see Nixon sauntering toward him, yawning and stretching. He double checked his watch to make sure he hadn’t lost track of time. He’d only left his mate behind a mere hour ago fast asleep. “Morning.”

 

Nixon was carrying an accordion folder under his arm. He looked tired and his voice was raspy from being roused so early. “I heard reports of a red-headed Eskimo. Thought I’d check it out.”

 

“Don’t tell me you left Ron to get cold to join me on a morning swim?” Dick teased. “That’s not very gentlemanly of you.”

 

“It was hard, trust me. He’s more cuddly than one would think,” Nixon chuckled lowly. He hefted up the folder toward his mate. “Here. It’s from Zielinski.”

 

Dick took it and looked it over, eyebrows suddenly shooting up. “Oh! Great. I’ve been waiting on this.”

 

Nixon stretched one more time before easing down to sit on the ledge of the lake, tilting his head up to the breeze. Dick sat beside him with a sigh and started on untying the bindings. The captain frowned a little and watched. “What is that?”

 

“I ran into the regimental photographer. He said he had all these photographs of the five-oh-sixth going all the way back to Toccoa,” Dick replied, opening up the folder and starting to sort through the glossy images. “I traded them for a couple of Lugers.”

 

“That’s a bargain,” Nixon snorted.

 

“Wow,” Dick breathed out. He plucked out a photograph and held it up. Nixon’s jaw dropped at the image. It was their mate, their Carwood, back in Toccoa. He was in his PT gear and standing with Roe and Shifty, David tucked under his arm. They were smiling at the camera, though Roe’s was a bit subdued because the sweet thing had still been so shy then. But Lipton was beaming bright as anything looking ten years younger and unmarred by the war. No scars, no bags under his eyes, just a young unbonded man ready to take on the Germans with his friends.

 

“He’s always been handsome,” Dick remarked, handing the picture over. “Sometimes I wish we’d met before the war somehow. All of us. But I’m not looking a gift horse in the mouth.”

 

“I’d see him in camp and think he was pretty damn cute,” Nixon admitted, thumbing along the glossy edge. “Do you remember that day we saw him whoop those Alphas for catcalling Doc and Web?”  


  
“How could I ever forget? That was the first day I let myself seriously consider pursuing him.” Dick shook his head as he looked through more of the photos. He pulled out another photo of the two of them in their PT gear squatting out in the grass somewhere. “Look at these two kids.”

 

Nixon’s heart swelled. “Whatever happened to them, huh?”

 

Dick slid the photograph back into place. “If I’d been told before officer school that I was going to fall in love with an Alpha, I would’ve laughed. If you’d told me two Alphas, I would’ve thrown a punch. But when I came to Toccoa and thought the world was done blessing me when it gave me you...I don’t know if I would’ve ever dared to dream that I had this life ahead of me. Three mates and a pack full of the best friends I’ve ever known.”  
  
  
  
“It seems impossible, looking back,” Nixon admitted. “I thought I’d never get so lucky. You were the best thing to ever happen to me, you know?” He felt his cheeks warm and didn’t meet Dick’s fond gaze. “Then Carwood let us court him and I thought, ‘Well hell, this is more than I deserve’. Then Ron…”

 

He traded photos with his mate and his lips quirked up at the sight of Ron’s dark eyes glaring up at him from a photo outside Normandy.

 

“Yeah. Even being there through the whole thing, our story is kind of farfetched, don’t you think?”  


  
Nixon huffed out an amused breath. “It’s a regular dime store Omegan novel. Three Alphas fall in love with the same Omega _and_ each other? Going through war and breaking every rule to be with one another and bond? Just how Ron got involved in cliche and completely unbelievable. No one would buy it.”

 

“They’ll have to once we all show up together back in the states,” Dick said without thinking much of it, still thumbing through the photos. All his boys were in it including those long passed or sent home wounded. It was nursing a nostalgia within him. He missed the contemplative look on Nixon’s face and the way his mate fiddled with a pebble he’d found on the ground between his legs.

 

“What do you think you’ll do after this?” Nixon asked light-heartedly.

 

Dick hummed thoughtfully as he looked over a picture of Tab and some of the other Alpha pups. “Get some breakfast.”

 

Nixon felt a mounting pressure around his breastbone and tried to swallow around the lump in his throat. They hadn’t had the talk yet, the _real_ talk. Not just what they’d do in the Pacific but beyond that. Going home together, explaining their situation and bonds to their families, how they’d start a life. He wasn’t sure if his mates had given it much thought but he knew he had. “No. _After_ , after.”

 

Dick gave him the strangest look before sitting aside the photographs. “Have you?”

 

“Yeah,” Nixon replied vaguely, tossing the pebble and picking up another nervously. “What do you, uh...well, what do you think of New Jersey?”

  
  
“New Jersey?” he echoed.

 

“There’s a company in Nixon, New Jersey. It’s called Nixon Nitration Works.”

 

“Sounds picturesque,” Dick teased.

 

“Yeah, well…” Nixon shrugged a little. “Oddly enough, I know the owners. They’re probably going to expect me to make something of myself.” That pressure was compacting but he forced himself to breathe through it. He imagined the look on his parents faces when he brought home three male mates and it made him giddy with excitement and sick with dread all at the same time. He knew his laugh was bitter but it slithered out before he could swallow it down. “They’ve always wanted me to take an Omega mate and start popping out little Nixons.”

 

“Adorable,” Dick deadpanned.

 

“No doubt. I’m hoping they’ll take one look at Carwood and fall in love. You know, like we did. Ron’s my backup plan, though. He can just knock them out so I can make a run for it.” He bumped shoulders with his mate and they both snuffed out a more genuine laugh. “But I’m hoping to talk them into not giving me any flack. Maybe it’ll be easier to convince them if I drag you along with me?”

 

Dick searched his mate’s face and could read the anxious signals as easy as flashing lights. Nixon was never good at hiding his feelings with him. They were there bold as brass - the furrow of his brows, the slight turn of his lips, his nervous fingers. It wasn’t hard to see what it was. “Are you offering me a job?”

 

Nixon bit the side of his lip and tried to read Dick back to gauge his reaction but the man was cool as ever. He fell back to humor. “We’ll see how you do in your interview, but a man of your qualifications...I can probably scrape something up commensurate with your current salary level.”

 

The uncertainty in Nixon’s voice broke Dick’s heart. He held out his arm and nodded toward him. “Come here.”

 

Nixon sighed in relief and scooted to close the little distance between them. He tucked beneath the Alpha’s arm and rumbled quietly when the man rubbed his face in his hair. Their scents mingled and he took greedy gulps of air. He turned his head and briefly nosed at Dick’s throat, his jaw, before pulling back.

 

“What are you offering?” Dick asked gently.

 

“It’s not just a job,” Nixon insisted. “I want you to come with me. I’m offering a life. You, Carwood, Ron. There’s money there. I can get us a house big enough for all of us.” A thumb rested on his lip and he stopped his ramble. It was replaced with a warm kiss and Nixon leaned into it eagerly. Dick always grounded him and he wholeheartedly took in that comfort.

 

“Lewis.” Dick pecked more chaste kisses on his mouth until the Alpha was dazed. “Of course I’ll come with you.”  


  
He sucked in a surprised breath. “Really? You’d move away from your family?”

 

“You’re my family too,” Dick reminded him. The sentiment punched the anxious pressure right out of his chest. “You’ve got a great job lined up for you. You’re expected. It makes sense.”  
  
  
  
Nixon’s eyes raked over the Alpha’s face and saw nothing but sincerity there. “Christ, Dick, how are you so perfect?”

 

“It’s a gift,” Dick replied with a wink, making the other grin. He kissed him again before brushing their noses. “I don’t know what plans Carwood and Ron have but we’ll find out.” Calloused fingers curled around Nixon’s nape and he hummed. “You were going to follow me into the Pacific. I’ll follow you to New Jersey.”

 

“You want it, don’t you?” he dared to ask.

 

“A house and a life with the men I love?” Dick laughed delightedly, squeezing his neck. “There’s nothing I’ve ever wanted more.”  


  
“You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that,” Nixon admitted.

  
  
Dick drew back his hand and tapped him rather playfully on the nose. “You worry too much.”  
  
  
  
“I worry just enough.” He grabbed Dick’s shirt and yanked him back into another firm kiss. By the time he pulled away they were both breathless as they stared at one another. “I don’t doubt you love me, Dick. I just didn’t know how ready you were for forever.”

 

“With you? And Carwood and Ron?” Dick thumbed at his cheek and he melted. “Forever isn’t going to be long enough.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

Chuck couldn’t sleep. The first few days of Austria all he did was sleep - eat and drink and sleep. It was pure exhaustion mixed with relief. Now that he knew they were going to the Pacific the alertness had returned to his blood. At least his pack had settled into some kind of reluctant acceptance and tried to enjoy the last of their peaceful time together.

 

But still Chuck worried. It was his Beta instincts coming out, he supposed. He’d never really had a pack outside his family and all his Beta aunts were such motherhens. He’d never really been that way but now with Easy he couldn’t help himself.

 

So Chuck made his rounds. He found Pat and Skinny all curled up together like a pair of lazy cats. Martin was nearby with Bull, their heads bowed together as they talked. Further down the hall Chuck saw Luz with his nose buried in the scarf Toye had sent him and he was surrounded by his friends. Skip, Malark, Alley, all the boys. It was a sweet sight and it put Chuck at ease.

 

Chuck went outside and lit a smoke in the moonlight. He took his time walking over to the next building where a lot of his pack were holed up. Even with some of them pairing up almost everyone had their own bed for once. It was a luxury they’d long been without and sleep came easier with a pillow and a featherbed, even with the threat of the Pacific hanging over their heads.

 

He could smell the distinctive mix of Joe and David and stopped by their room, cracking open the door and peering inside. He could smell the sex mixed with the woodsmoke and the clean, honeyed scent but he could hear the snoring. Chuck scoffed fondly when he saw Joe was the one snoring face down in the pillow. His long legs wove in and out of the sheets and his lanky arm was hanging off the side of the bed so his fingers touched the floor. David was pressed up against his back with the covers tucked up around him. His cheek was pressed to Joe’s back and he seemed to be sound asleep.

 

Just down the hall was another room where he could smell the infamous Omega couple. They were such a sweet combination it almost made him hungry. Their door wasn’t locked, a sign of trust. Chuck smiled at the picture they made snuggled up together on one bed under the covers. Their foreheads were pressed and they breathed softly against one another, pink lips almost touching. Their hands were probably clasped together beneath the blanket. They looked so painfully young in the light that came in through the window. They were two angels wrapped up in each other.  

 

Chuck hoped they found one another after the war and their families didn’t give them any shit about it.

 

Chuck went in search of the Pack Alpha and his mates next. He knew they were all perfectly capable of taking care of one another but still he wanted to see for himself. They had a specific scent to them. Three Alphas, an Omega, all bonded - it was hard to miss. They were in one of the bigger bedrooms two houses down. They were guarded by pack in the lower floor - Welsh, Perco, Ramirez, More, Garcia, a bunch of them milling around protectively.

 

“I’m just going to-”

 

“Go on, Chuck,” Harry laughed, gesturing with his smoke. “They’re all up there.”

 

Chuck was careful when he opened the door. He didn’t want to disturb them but he needed to see them just to make sure. Who knew if they’d all stick around? How much time did the pack have with them before the war took them away? The door didn’t creak but still he tried to stay quiet when he poked his head inside.

 

Lipton was on his stomach, face turned toward the door and half buried in the plush pillow. A low lamp was on to cast a light on the Omega and his mates. Nixon was propped up against the headboard smoking and reading the book cradled in his hand, bare chested. There was a distinctive lump in his lap and the suggestive line of a body beneath the blanket. Dick was laying on Nixon’s other side facing away, the span of his bare back on display. Nixon was idly petting a freckled shoulder as he read though his eyes dragged up to the door when Chuck stepped in.

 

“Hey, kid,” the Alpha greeted. “Checking up on everyone?”

 

“Just the pack, sir.”

 

He got a firm nod. “Good job.”

 

Chuck felt a flutter of pride in his chest and he preened like an Alpha pup.

 

“Boys settled in, Chuck? Everything quiet?”

  
  
“Yeah, Alpha. No problems.”

 

Nixon smiled and tilted his book toward his chest. “That’s what I like to hear.”

 

There was a shuffle from the lump in his lap and the covers tugged back a little as tan arms curled around Nixon’s waist. Ruffled dark hair appeared and the Alpha CO rubbed his face against the other’s stomach.

 

“Who’s it?” the words were muffled against Nixon’s skin.

 

“Chuck.”

 

“Grant?” Speirs’ voice was rough. He picked up his head and blinked tiredly at the Beta. He looked strangely cute with his face all scrunched up and confused. Not that he’d ever say that out loud. “Something wrong?”

 

“No, Alpha, everything’s fine. I just wanted to check up on the pack,” Chuck promised. “All quiet.”

 

“Good,” Speirs grunted as he snuggled back into his mate. Nixon rumbled and pet through the thick of his hair.

 

“Goodnight,” Chuck wished before he closed the door. He lit another smoke and wandered out of the house back to where his own bed was. He was passing through the living room on the ground floor of his building when he spotted him. A lone Alpha cleaning his gun with a cigarette between his lips and a distant look in his eye. “Tab?”

 

Tab looked up and a smile broke out across his face. “Chuck.”  


  
Chuck stubbed out his smoke on the wall and plopped down across the table from the Alpha. They shared a long look before the Beta pulled out a pack of cards. “Wanna’ play?”

 

“Eh, why not?” Tab shrugged. “It’s not like I can sleep much.”

 

“You thinking about home?” Chuck asked as he started to shuffle.

 

“I’m thinking about the pack we made here,” Tab admitted lowly as he put away the gun, making sure to flick on the safety. “I just hope it goes home with us. I’d hate to lose you guys. I know we’ll be far, all of us, I just…” He plucked out his smoke with a huff. “I’m going to miss ‘em. Everyone. I hope we stay in touch.”  


“You sappy fuck,” Chuck snorted. “Of course we will. Don’t even think on it. You wanna’ cut?”

 

The easy reassurance had the tension easing out of Tab’s shoulders. “Nah. You deal.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

Easy started up a proper baseball game when they found a field. Some of them had dressed up in their PT gear, others just in their trooper pants and short-sleeves, enjoying the sun on their skin and the warm air. They’d split up into teams, picking favorites, and basked in the peace of the game.

 

Much to the delight of the pack, Buck had come back to them. The haunted look was gone from his eyes and his smile was back.

 

Dick rolled up on the scene and could only feel adoration for his pack as they rough-housed together. He had Nixon at his side but his other mates were watching over the game. Lipton was dressed down and sitting with Harry to cheer the boys on, smiling in the sunshine as Dick believed he was always meant to do. Ron was closer to them in his jeep, dressed to the nines, smiling to himself as he watched like a proud father. It was all so domestic and yet nostalgic in the way it reminded him of Toccoa.

 

“Look at those kids,” Nixon chuckled, bumping their elbows as they walked up to where their Alpha mate was parked. “Where did the time go?”

 

“They’re not our boys anymore,” Dick sighed mournfully.

 

Nixon snorted at the way Perco leap-frogged over Bull only to run smack into Martin. “Nah. They’re still our boys.”

 

David slung up a bat and headed to home plate to the tune of wolf whistles and cat calls. He blushed a pretty pink and ducked his head, teeth raking over his lip.

 

“Lookin’ good, Webster!” Luz shouted, grinning to show off his fangs.

 

Pat whistled through his teeth. “Pretty boy!”

 

David spun around and tugged suggestively at the hem of his PT shorts. They were small and rode up his thighs in a way he knew would put fire in Joe’s blood. Not surprisingly, it was Tab who let out a howl of delight.

 

“Hey now,” Joe called, smacking his fist into his glove a few times. “That’s my boy now, alright? You fellas cool your heels.”

 

His friends groaned and called him a spoilsport, a fun-sucker, and he flipped them the bird. “You’re all just jealous that fine ass is mine.”

 

David rolled his eyes dramatically and raised his bat. “Someone just throw the damn ball already.”

 

“Ooo, feisty,” Babe taunted from second.

 

David winked and blew him a kiss and Buck snorted from his position as catcher. “Keep it in your pants, boys.”

 

When the ball finally came, David popped a fly and Buck easily caught it. He hid his face and groaned as the pack erupted in laughter and applause.

 

Joe was nearly in tears. “Better luck next time, sweetheart!”

 

David stuck his tongue out at him and passed Eugene the bat. “Hit a homerun before I die of embarrassment.”

 

Dick came up beside Ron and touched his hip. “Gather them up.”

 

Ron nodded and pushed off the jeep, pitching his voice over the roar of the men. “Easy Company! School circle!”

 

The pack came running obediently from the field and behind the fences. The circled around their Alphas like eager pups, bright eyed from the excitement of the game and all but wagging their tails. They’d had a healthy dose of peace and they’d been enjoying it along with the warmth of the day.

 

Nixon laid a hand on Dick’s shoulder and urged him forward, lips curled up in anticipation of the news. They’d been sitting on it for hours and knew it would change everything once the men knew. It was the beginning of the end. Bittersweet.

 

Dick cleared his throat and raised his chin. “Listen up. Got some news. This morning...President Truman received the unconditional surrender from the Japanese. War’s over.”

 

A hush fell over the men. They blinked at him, mouths falling open one after the other as the words sunk in. Realization dawned like the morning in their eyes and smiles started to pop up.

 

“The war’s over, Alpha?” Tab dared to ask.

 

“It is,” Dick promised. “Points, medals, none of that matters now, boys. We’re going home.”

 

“Holy shit,” Joe’s glove dropped to the dirt. “Holy _shit_.”

 

The weight of the Pacific was lifted off their shoulders and Perconte actually fell on his ass when he fully understood what was happening.

 

Joe turned to David but the Omega was simply gaping at their Pack Alpha, big blues wide with a sort of shellshock. Joe grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him close, fitting up against his future mate and nosing his cheek.

 

“David?” Joe breathed, cupping his jaw and dropping chaste kisses across his cheek to get his attention. He rumbled and nipped at his neck until the Omega finally came back to him. “It’s over. It’s all fucking over. We’re going home.”

 

“We are.” David’s knees were threatening to give out and he clung to Joe. “We’re going _home_.”

 

Babe shot to his feet and pushed through the boys to get to his Omega. “Gene!”

 

Eugene smiled at him, truly smiled. His eyes crinkled up and Babe fell in love all over again. He snagged Eugene by the waist and swept him up in a spinning hug, kissing him soundly on the mouth. They curled around each other like they were made for it, sliding together from hips to lips without a breath between them.

 

The pack erupted into hoots and hollers. They bumped into each other and hugged, clapping hands and shoulders as they all talked over one another in excitement.

 

Lipton shook hands with Harry before he slid through his pack, hands sliding idly across them all with one true goal in mind. His boots caught in the dirt and he stumbled right into Dick’s arms. Army be damned, Lipton slanted a kiss across his mate’s mouth. It startled the man at first but it was only a heartbeat of hesitation before he wrapped him up in his arms to kiss back.

 

To Dick, his mate tasted like victory.

 

Their pack started whistling like schoolboys but they kicked into an uproar when Nixon took Lipton’s hand and spun him around into his own arms. Lipton swooned into him. Their noses brushed and they grinned, breathing in each other.  

 

“War’s over, kitten,” Nixon whispered, lips grazing.

 

Lipton pressed a kiss across that clever mouth and the boys erupted in a cheer. So few of them had ever seen their Alphas and Pack Omega show true affection, even fewer the privilege of kissing. They’d all been so careful to keep the integrity of the company intact. There had always been eyes watching them but now what did it matter? Their ranks, their statuses, all that fell away now with the war over.

 

“That’s enough of that,” Ron declared, expertly curling an arm around Lipton’s waist and scooping him right out of Nixon’s hold. Nixon scoffed, affronted, and the Omega merely laughed as he was brought right into Ron’s side. They slotted together perfectly and he tilted his head for the kiss he hoped would come.

 

fThe boys were all but screaming in encouragement but Lipton couldn’t hear anything past the race of his own heart when Ron took his mouth. He could feel the Alpha’s fangs across his lip, could taste the tobacco on his tongue, but there was only one word ringing through his head.

  
Finally. _Finally_.


	23. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and bittersweet

They had a long ride to England ahead of them but for once it wasn’t on the back of jeeps or tanks. The train rocked them gently but it was almost comforting after being on rough terrain for so long. Lipton and Dick sat together holding hands across from Nixon and Ron while the Alphas passed a smoke and flask back and forth. Their knees knocked lightly with the harsher turns. It was just after lunch so they had some privacy while Easy napped or played cards. There were a few civilians here and there but for the most part the pack stayed together.

 

“There’s something I have to confess,” Ron began after a nip off the flask.

 

Nixon let out a snort of smoke. “This oughta’ be good.”

 

“I’ve been sending all my loot to my family to sell for cash. They’ve been putting it away for me,” Ron admitted, ignoring the three confused looks. “My sister’s husband agreed to do some investing as well. Some of it went to your mother, Carwood. I made sure there was a letter telling your brother how best to liquidate it.”

 

Lipton gaped at the Alpha. “Ron…”

 

“It’s a nest egg. For us.”

 

“For us?” Dick echoed.

 

Ron shrugged a little shyly. “I didn’t know what our situation would be after the war but I knew you’d be going back to your mother. I wanted you to have something put aside to take care of her with.”

 

“Ron.” Lipton couldn’t keep the tremble out of his voice. “My God.”

 

Nixon wrapped an arm around Ron and gently knocked their heads together. “You’re sweeter than you let on, Sparky.”

 

“Shut up,” Ron groused, jabbing an elbow in his side.

 

“Oof, rough play,” Nixon groaned, rubbing his side. “I guess this is as good a time as any. I offered Dick a job in New Jersey with my father’s company. The same offer extends to you both if you want it.”

 

Lipton visibly tensed and his mates picked up on the frizzle through their bonds. He put his elbows on his knees and his head dropped forward to hide the torn expression on his face. He tried to speak but it came out as a husk. He cleared his throat but didn’t try again.

 

Nixon and Ron shared a meaningful look but it was Dick who spoke up. “Have you thought about what you’re going to do, Carwood?”

 

“Yeah,” Lipton admitted. “It, uh...hasn’t been easy. I’ve written my brother about it. I-I’m going back to Huntington to help get my mom’s inn straightened up. She’s thinking about selling it since it’s so much work. She’ll need me there.”

 

It was a strange sensation to have your heart ache in sympathy while it dropped into the pit of your gut.

 

Dick’s throat clicked as he swallowed down his disappointment. “You don’t want her to get ripped off. We understand. Your mother comes first.”

 

“I was going to ask you guys to go with me.” Lipton rubbed the back of his neck, nails scratching through the fine hair there. “Stupid, I know. You all have your own lives.”

 

Dick took his hand and laid a tender kiss upon his knuckles. Lipton raised his head and was relieved to see his mates looking at him with nothing short of tenderness.

 

“It’s not stupid at all,” Nixon promised.

 

Lipton breathed out in relief as Dick rubbed a hand between his shoulders. He leaned into the comforting touch even as he feared what their future would become. He couldn’t abandon his mother. Not even for the men he loved. “So what are we going to do?”

 

Ron stubbed out his smoke and no one said a word.  


Lipton swallowed dryly and struggled to find his voice. “You two go to New Jersey, I go back to my mom, Ron goes home, then what?”

 

His nerves were searing through the bonds and his Alphas were feeling it. Dick let his fingers splay between his Omega’s shoulderblades and took his other hand, squeezing tight. He tried to feed some serenity through their bond but it just felt like a knot of tar in his gut.

 

“I’ve been thinking about it,” Ron piped up. “I might have a solution.”

 

Nixon laid a hand on his mate’s thigh and squeezed encouragingly. “I’m open to hearing it.”

 

Ron blanketed his hand. “Go back to Jersey. Take Dick with you. Get those jobs and settle in. Start your lives together.”

 

Lipton choked on a whine. The other Alphas pursed their lips and shared a look across the aisle.

 

“And I’ll go with Carwood back to West Virginia,” Ron finished. He leaned forward and took Lipton’s other hand. The Omega’s shining eyes darted up to his in surprise and he rubbed his thumb along his rough knuckles. “We’ll take care of your mother. Anything she needs.”

 

“How?” Lipton whispered. His throat felt swollen shut.

 

“We’ll fix up the inn if it needs it. If she wants to sell we can ask for more if it’s in good shape, and if she decides not to then it’ll be ready to rent out fully,” Ron explained like it was just that easy. He squeezed Lipton’s hand and smiled to try and erase the worry marring his mate’s face. “I have a degree, remember? I’m sure your books will need some love.”

 

Lipton couldn’t pick his jaw up off the floor.

 

“We’ll settle in, we’ll do what we have to,” Ron insisted, patting his hand once more before slumping back into his seat. “And in a couple months when we’ve saved up more, maybe we can talk her into moving. If not, we’ll all talk it through and decide what to do next.”

 

“You’d go with me?” Lipton awed, struck to the core by the dedication and sincerity in his mate’s dark eyes. “Just like that?”

 

Ron nodded firmly. There wasn’t an ounce of hesitation in his whole body.

 

“We should all go,” Dick insisted.

 

“No.” Lipton sat up suddenly, serious but not solemn. “There’s good money waiting for you in Jersey. Take the job, Dick.” The Alpha looked unsure and Lipton took the man’s chin to guide him into a soft kiss. “Lewis has his responsibilities and I have mine.”

 

It was one of the few times he’d seen Dick look distressed, unsure. “I want us all to be together.”

 

“We will be,” Ron promised. He pushed down the urge to crawl into Dick’s lap and kiss away the frown twisting his lips. “There’s just some things we have to take care of first.”

 

Dick was visibly torn and as always his eyes went to Nixon. “Lew, what do you think?”

 

Nixon mulled it over while he finished his smoke. He stubbed it out in the crystal ashtray and tried not to wilt under the cold, hard logic of the decision. “I guess it makes sense to save up a chunk of change for a proper house. It’s going to need to be big enough or all of us. _Plus_ , my parents are going to shit when I bring this big lug home, let alone you two.” His lips quirked up and his mates finally cracked a few smiles. “We should probably ease them into it or I’ll be getting my inheritance a lot quicker when my dad’s heart gives out.”

 

Dick muffled a laugh behind his hand. “I didn’t think about your parents. They’re going to hate me, aren’t they?”

 

“No one can hate you,” Nixon scoffed. “It’s one of your most frustrating and endearing qualities.”

 

Lipton leaned back in his seat and bumped against Dick. “I hate that we can’t stay together.”

 

“Me too,” Dick sighed as he wrapped his arm around the Omega’s wide shoulders. “But if we have to...less than a year isn’t so bad. We’ve been lucky to be able to stay so close through the war. A few months apart isn’t the worst.”

 

Even as Dick said it he couldn’t believe it. He wanted them to be close, to build a home together. A _life_. Putting that off even further after all this time made him sick to his stomach. He brushed their cheeks and Lipton’s quiet chitter grounded him. He would miss him so badly when they were apart. He couldn’t fathom how deep the ache would go the next few months but he knew they were all in for a rough road. It was worth it in the end if they all got to be together once more in civilian life.

 

“It doesn’t mean we love each other any less.

 

Dick wasn’t sure if he was assuring his mates or himself.

 

“And we’ll come see you,” Nixon added with a convincing certainty. “We’ll meet your mom and everything. I’m dying to see Captain Bloodthirsty over here hunched over paperwork and crunching numbers.”

 

Ron’s eyes narrowed in a glare. “Laugh it up.”

 

“Or tilling the field.”

 

Lipton made a show of scoffing like he was affronted. “We have _one_ barn.”

 

“You country boys.” Nixon rolled his eyes and Dick snuffed fondly at his cityslicker mate. “More mud, more horses, more farms. Great. If we visit, I’ll never get Dick to leave. It’ll feel like home.”

 

“I think this is where I say anywhere you are feels like home,” Dick teased.

 

“You fucking sap, give me a break,” Nixon griped, flicking his hand at the other Alpha. “How am I supposed to live with this? Is it too late to switch? Can’t I take Ron?”

 

Lipton pointed sternly. “No take-backs.”

 

“I’m getting the better end of the deal anyways,” Ron snarked. “Dick has to live with _you_.”

 

Nixon ducked down and nipped at Ron’s throat. It drew a playful growl out of the other Alpha and he batted at him.

 

Dick nosed at his Omega’s cheek and a sweet kiss bussed across his mouth. It would all work out in the end. He’d make sure of it.

 

o0o0o0o

 

The breakfast they served on the train was surprisingly decent. But after months of rations and dried spuds and rain water from a canteen, fried eggs and orange juice tasted like heaven. They picked at their second helpings and smoked in the food carriage. A trooper’s internal clock was practically dialed in to the sunrise but it was rather early for many in the train to be eating. Only a few tables were occupied so they had some time in relative peace.

 

“Do you think your parents are going to like me?” David asked out of the blue.

 

“My parents?” Joe snorted. “What about yours, Web? They’re going to flip their lid when you bring home some skinny Jew you found jumping out of a plane.”

 

“They don’t much like _me_ most times.” He let out a thick stream of smoke and watched a bead of condensation roll down the flute of his glass. “They’re not going to like that I left school or that I did it to get my jump wings, let alone _you_.”

 

“You haven’t talked to them?”

 

“My sister, yeah,” David conceded. “But my parents didn’t know where I was for nearly a year. They have a ‘few choice words for me’ when I get home.”

 

“You hear about the Alphas?” Joe tapped his lighter against the table. “Dick and Nix are heading to New Jersey.” The tapping grew louder for a moment. “Ron’s going back to Lip’s hometown to take care of his Ma with him. They’ll be apart for months or longer.”

 

“Lip told me about it,” David admitted, gaze dragging toward the window. “It’s a shame. They’re really in love, Joe. I hate that they have to split up for a while.”

 

“It got me thinkin’, is all.”

 

David took a hit off his smoke as his stomach bottomed out. “Yeah?”

 

“Maybe we should take a little time,” Joe suggested. He saw the Omega go pale around the edges and he was quick to take his hand across the table. “Breathe, princess. Not like that. Just think about it for a second, will ‘ya? We’ve got our backpay, sure, but that ain’t a lot when we’re talking about living. Rent, bills, food, _shit_.”

 

Joe huffed and took his hand back to scrub it over his face. “You gotta’ sort out your parents and school stuff, right?” The Omega nodded. “Well, having me around is only going to make shit more difficult. Your folks will let you stay with them if you need to but if you’re carting an Alpha around with you? Shit, I don’t fit well in a suitcase, sweetheart.”

 

Joe’s sharp grin made David smile and huff in amusement.

 

“There’s that smile.”

 

David flushed and couldn’t hide how his smile widened. “Shut up.”

 

“We should go back to our families for a bit anyway, figure our shit out,” Joe griped good natured, thinking of how his mother was going to fuss and how much he was going to enjoy her cooking. “When you’re done, write me. I’ll probably have a good chunk of change by then and I’ll be on the first train out to you.” He took David’s hand again and the Omega shivered. “We’ll find somewhere to stay near your school, huh? Just you and me.”

 

“Really?” he asked quietly, afraid of the answer. “You mean it, Joe?”

 

“Of course I do,” the Alpha insisted. “We’ll wait until you’re ready. You’ve got the most shit to deal with.”

 

David could only imagine his father’s wrath and all the paperwork he would have to go through to get back into school. He’d given up his apartment when he’d left so he was essentially homeless. There was no way around having to stay with his parents. The next few months were going to be rough trying to put his life on track. “I guess...I don’t want us to be apart though. What if it takes longer than you think to get my life sorted out?”

 

Joe waved dismissively. “I’ll wait as long as you need, princess, don’t you worry about that.”

 

David pulled a face and the Alpha tisked.

 

“Listen, I know you don’t like the idea of being apart. You think I do?” Joe argued. “But we gotta’ be adults about this and shit, right? Money makes the world go round and all that.”

 

“It’s smart,” David conceded. “A surprising move coming from you.”

 

Joe scrunched up his nose. “Whoa! Cheap shot.”

 

David drained his juice with a grin and dodged the Alpha’s swatting hand.

 

o0o0o0o

 

The evening was lazy. They were due to arrive in England by the next day but the jittery excitement of returning home hadn’t quite hit the Easy pack since they still had a long boat ride still ahead of them. They’d be cramped up tight and given that bland slop that had caused them such a stomach ache the first time around.

 

Babe and Eugene had snagged a corner seat in the cab all to themselves. The lights were low enough that Eugene could gaze out the window at the stars without a heavy reflection to mar the night. Babe was stretched out on the seats with his head in the other’s Omega’s lap. Gentle fingers carded through his hair and he was on the edge of purring.

 

“You’ll write?” Babe asked, eyes fluttering open.

 

“Aye, I will,” Eugene assured him easily. He saw the doubt in those expressive eyes and gently tapped his cheek. “ ‘Course I will.”

 

Babe was on the verge of pouting and he got another tap. “I want you to come with me.”

  
  
“I need to see my mother, my family,” Eugene replied patiently. “It’s been too long, Edward. I miss them. I miss home. Just as much as you do.”

 

Babe sighed through his nose and took the medic’s hand. He pressed a reverent kiss to his palm. “I love you, Gene. Don’t want you to slip away.”

 

A blush worked its way across the bridge of Eugene’s nose and down his throat. He didn’t say it back, he never had, but the warmth in his eyes was enough for Babe. Eugene urged him to sit up to properly draw him into a kiss. Babe chittered weakly and melted into the touch. Gene’s tongue grazed his lips and he parted them obediently to be tasted.

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Eugene swore. “I’ll come visit. We’ll see how things go. Who knows? Maybe I’ll like the city more.” He thumbed along the other Omega’s smooth cheek and marveled at the graceful slope of his cheekbone. “But you gotta come down to the swamp at least once. My mother’s going to want to meet you.”

 

The idea of meeting Mama Roe had his stomach twisting pleasantly. “Okay.”

 

Eugene pecked another kiss on his sweet mouth with a quiet purr. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

 

Babe licked his lip to chase the taste of the other. “Yeah? How so?”

 

“I’ll cook for you.”

 

Babe perked up. He was sure he was drooling just at the mere thought of eating a lovingly crafted home cooked meal made with those perfect hands. “I’d love that. You’d want to?”

 

“It would be my pleasure.”

 

o0o

 

Though it was in the middle of the night and they were smoothly on their way to England, Lipton still felt the compulsion to do rounds. His pack were all accounted for, as expected, but his Omegan instincts were demanding he touch base with them all. As he walked through the train cars he realized quickly he had nothing to worry about.

 

Easy had fallen asleep in puppy piles on the seats. They were all pressed together, draped over one another, snoring in each other’s ears. It was very sweet and it did his heart good. He came across a certain cluster and his heart swelled with affection.

 

“My boys,” Lipton sighed happily, leaning against the back of the seat. Luz and Web were cuddled together in a tangle of limbs. Babe and Eugene were across from them spread out on their seats, laying over one another in a comfortable sprawl. They were all fast asleep. Across the aisle Lipton found where his missing mate had run off to.

 

Ron was there with his head tilted back in a peaceful sleep. His fingers were woven deep into Joe’s hair as the slighter Alpha had taken it upon himself to stretch across all three seats to sprawl on his friends. With his head in Ron’s lap, his legs were thrown over Grant’s own. It was a rare, precious sight and he’d miss little moments like this when they had to truly leave one another.  

 

Lipton took a couple blankets from the overhead bin and shook them out to cover up his boys.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Parting was harder than any of them had expected and it was painfully slow. After the long boat back to the states those that weren’t going straight into the city were put back on trains. At each stop they seemed to lose yet another piece of their pack. They were popped apart at the seams and it rubbed their nerves raw. But with each man they traded addresses and numbers and promises to see one another, to stay in touch. They didn’t know who they’d see again. They couldn’t be sure if this was the last time they’d ever be together. They memorized each other’s laughs, their smiles, their scents - trying to hold on one more second just in case this was it.

 

Though it hurt to see Easy go, some were harder to let go than others.

 

Skip in particular had to be pried out of his friends’ arms so he could transfer trains. The main line only went so far and a lot of them had to transfer. He was one of the first to leave and he nearly missed his train with how many wanted to hug him goodbye.

 

“It’s like high school yearbook,” Skip cracked as he flipped a page in his small notebook so Tab could write down his address. “Have a good summer, Tab. Don’t ever change.”

 

When it was Grant’s turn to step off for the last time, he was bombarded.

 

The second Babe let go of Grant, Joe stepped into his place and hugged the Beta tight. “Take care of yourself, Chuck.”

 

“You too, Lieb,” Grant snuffed into his hair. He slipped a piece of paper into Joe’s pocket and nosed at his cheek one last time. “Write me when you get settled.”

 

“I will.”

 

David hugged him next, holding on just a bit too tight. “Thank you for being so good with Jacky, Chuck.”

 

Grant felt a swell of something tender when he thought of the young Omega and he squeezed David back just as hard. “He was our friend, our pack. I wish I’d done more.”

 

“He loved you,” David promised. “You did plenty. Don’t lose touch, okay?”  


  
“Never, Web. Don’t worry about that.”

 

He was approached by his Alphas and Pack Omega all at once. Lipton was the only one who went for a hug but it lasted the longest and it was warm.

 

“You were a damn good Beta to this pack, Chuck,” Ron assured him, shaking his hand firmly. “I couldn’t have asked for better.”

 

“If it wasn’t for you and Harry, we wouldn’t have made it,” Dick added, taking his hand next. “Keep in touch?”  
  
  
  
“Please,” Lipton insisted.

 

Warmth bloomed in the Beta and he all but preened under their gazes. “Yeah, of course.”  


  
Grant almost couldn’t let go of Tab when the moment came. They exchanged numbers and scrubbed cheeks until the final whistle blew.

 

o0o

 

Tab nodded as Ron took his hand. It was time for him to take his leave of the next train. “It’s been an honor, sir.”  


  
“Ron,” the Alpha insisted, shaking firmly.

 

Tab chuckled and moved on to Nixon, clasping hands with the man. “Sir.”

 

“If you ever make it around New Jersey, look us up,” Nixon insisted. “You can bunk with us. We’ll take you out on the town, make a whole night of it.”

 

“Thanks, Nix. That means a lot. I will, I promise.”

 

Lipton muscled his mate out of the way and gave him a firm hug. “Don’t be a stranger.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

But when he came face to face with Dick he could feel the tears burning at the corner of his eyes. Dick could see it and he rumbled soothingly as he drew the other Alpha close. Tab clutched him tightly, gratefully, and buried his face in the man’s shoulder.

 

“I’m going to miss you, pup,” Dick murmured in his ear. He rubbed his palm between the man’s shoulders to leave his scent behind. “You promise to come see us?”

 

“Will you come see me?” Tab whined. “I’m thinking of moving out to California…with Chuck.”

 

“That’s great.” He scrubbed their cheeks together with a smile. “And if you think I can stop Lewis from wanting to vacation in California, you’re crazy. Lip will love the ocean. It won’t be a hardship for us, I’m sure.”

 

He buried his hands in Dick’s jacket and held on for dear life. “I don’t want to leave.”

 

“It’ll be okay, Tab,” Dick promised, breathing in the Alpha’s scent for the last time in a good long while. “I’ll write to you when we get settled.”

 

Saying goodbye to Joe and David was hard. The pair took turns hugging him and clapping him on the back.

 

“I’ll miss you,” David confessed. “It’s been fun, Tab.”

 

Joe gestured a little, humbled. “Sorry about all that ugliness. No hard feelings?”

 

“None,” Tab assured him, clasping hands with him one more time. “I’ll see you boys. Take care of each other, will ‘ya? You two are pretty good together. I wish you the best.”

 

“Thanks, Tab. You too.” David pinched his cheek and the Alpha made a face. “Don’t wreak too much havoc on those poor Omegas back home, okay?”  


  
“No promises.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

Luz was one of the hardest to let go but they all knew the time was coming. All those in the pack left held tight to him and made solemn promises to keep in contact. David barely managed to keep himself from crying as he finally forced himself stop hugging his friend.

 

Luz punched under his chin. “Buck up, Web. You’re gonna’ see me again.”

 

Dick and Nixon coaxed Luz away from crowd and got a minute alone with him.

 

“Joe’s coming back to the states in a month, isn’t he?” Dick asked as his mate scribbled down a number on scratch paper. Luz nodded. “And you’re going to go see him when he gets here, right?”

 

“Yeah, ‘course.”

 

“I have it on good authority he’s going to be put up in Atlantic City, so…” Nixon handed over the card and Luz realized it was a phone number. “We won’t be far from there. Give them my name and have them bill me for everything. And I mean _everything_ , George.”

 

Luz gaped at the man but there was a sincere sternness in those dark eyes that made him not want to argue. “Nix, are you sure? It’s going to be pricey.”

 

“Screw it,” Nixon scoffed. “I’ll have him put on my employee roster as a consultant when I get back home. He’ll get insurance for the long term.”  
  
  
  
“We’re going to take care of him,” Dick swore. “Penk, Tipper, Bill, Joe, any of our pack that got hurt. We’re going to make it right.”

 

Luz cleared the thickness from his throat. “Alpha, you don’t have to. I can take care of him just fine. You’ve already done so much-”

 

“Ah!” Nixon protested, holding up a finger. “This isn’t up for debate. This is happening. Call that number when you get there. We’ll set the whole thing up.”

 

“You’re sure?” Luz faltered.

 

“Shut up and give me a hug, brat.”

  
  
Luz hugged the life out of both Alphas. He tried to say he owed them so much but they hushed him and squeezed him back.

 

o0o0o0o

 

There came a point where the main line ended and the lines going north and south split up. Dick and Nixon had decided to visit Dick’s parents briefly before doubling back toward New Jersey but they had ridden the train as long as they could to be with their mates. Babe had admittedly done the same to steal some extra time with his Omega partner.

 

But now there was no getting around it. They had to part ways.

 

The platform was a busy thrum but they stuck closer to each other. David, Joe, Nixon, Dick, and Babe were all heading north or back. Eugene, Lipton, and Ron were all going south.

 

“It’s been nice, kiddo,” Nixon laughed, trying to break the tension between them all as he pulled Eugene into a hug. The Omega was stiff with surprise but once Nix patted his back he softened up. “I’m not going to forget how much you helped me in Bastogne.”

 

“It was my job,” Eugene tisked though his cheeks were pink.

 

“You saved us all out there,” Nixon insisted, smacking a loud kiss to his cheek. “Especially me. If you hadn’t told Ron about the herbs, I would’ve got pretty sick out there. And who knows how long it would’ve taken us all to open our eyes to each other if you hadn’t given him that push?”

 

Eugene ducked his head bashfully. “Ah, can’t take any credit for that. You were all infatuated with each other long before I helped him out.”

 

Nixon pinched both his cheeks and the Omega wrinkled his nose. “You’re adorable, kiddo.”

 

Eugene tried to get away with just a handshake with Dick but the Alpha chuckled before yanking him into a hug. The embrace was warm and Eugene slumped into it, breathing in his Pack Alpha’s scent to try and keep the sorrow of parting at bay. They’d been together for so long that it felt unreal to say goodbye.

 

“I’ll miss you,” Eugene whispered into his lapel.

 

Dick laid his cheek in inky black hair. “We’re going to miss you too, Gene. You’re invited over anytime.”

 

A train whistle blew it’s first warning and Babe jumped, looking at his watch. “Ah, Christ! That’s me.” He whined and looked to Eugene, both feeling a helpless lurch. “Gene…”

 

Eugene rushed over to the Omega and threw his arms around his neck. Their mouths clashed, teeth clacking painfully in their haste. Fingers bit into each other through their uniforms and a matching whine slipped between their lips. They didn’t care who was watching or what they thought. There was only one another, their taste and touch.

 

A second whistle blew.

 

“I gotta go,” Babe whimpered.

 

Eugene pressed their foreheads and clutched the Omega against him. They’d had weeks to say their goodbyes but suddenly it didn’t feel like enough time. “Edward…”

 

“I love you,” Babe whispered, brushing their noses. “Don’t forget me, okay?”

 

“Never,” Eugene swore. “You’ve got my address?”

 

“Right next to my heart, angel,” Babe joked, feeling the weight of the paper in his coat pocket. “I’ll write you every week until we’re back together.”

 

“That’s excessive,” Eugene teased, his voice thready with a suppressed sob. “I look forward to it.” He pried his fingers from Babe’s shoulders and swallowed down anymore protests. “Go before you miss it.”

 

“One more-?”

 

Eugene grabbed him by the back of the next and dragged him into a kiss. It was sweeter than before, more languid, but still their passion shined through. Babe felt the flush all the way down to his toes and he nearly convinced himself to just forget his family and go straight to Louisiana. But he knew Eugene was right, they needed their space apart, and he could perfectly picture his mother’s disappointed face. She’d worry, his whole family would.

 

The train beside them shuddered before jolting forward with a last warning whistle.

 

“Fuck!” Babe cursed, ripping himself away from the Omega to grab his duffle. He lugged it over his shoulder before pressing a last kiss to Eugene’s cheek. “Soon, okay? Real fucking soon.”

 

Eugene felt something bubbling up inside him as he watched Babe race to the nearest step-up. One of the conductors took the duffel when he tossed it and helped the Omega jump up when the train started to pick up speed. Babe clutched the railing and waved at his friends, grinning wide and blowing a kiss.

 

“Write me!” Lipton called, grinning fondly when the Omega rolled his eyes. “I mean it, boy!”

 

“I will, Ma!” Babe laughed, waving.

 

Eugene cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted, “Edward!”

 

Babe hung off the railing, brow furrowing up.

 

“I love you!”

 

The Omega looked gobsmacked, grip nearly faltering. He caught himself and gaped. “What?”

 

“I love you!” Eugene repeated, relief flooding through him as he finally let the words go. Babe beamed at him and he blossomed under it, a wide smile curving his own lips and crinkling up the corner of his eyes. Babe clutched his heart and swooned against the carriage and he swore he fell for the man all over again. “I’ll see you soon!”

 

Though the after image of Babe’s bright smile stuck with him, Eugene felt his heart break once he was gone. He let out a weak sigh when strong arms wrapped around his middle and a chin hooked over his shoulder. He breathed in David’s clean, honeyed scent and leaned into the man who had become his brother.

 

“This isn’t the end for you two,” David assured him quietly. “I just know it. You have something special there.”

 

He turned in the Omega’s embrace and buried his face in his throat. He knew their goodbye was next but he already felt scrubbed raw. David chittered sweetly and rubbed his back. “I know, Gene, I know…”

 

“Promise you won’t disappear?” Eugene begged.

 

“Hell no, you’re not getting rid of me that easily,” David soothed. “You better expect a letter from me every week right along with Babe’s. I’m going to tell you every stupid thing I do from here on out until you worry so much that you just _have_ to come and see me.” He cupped Eugene’s jaw and drew him into a chaste kiss. “I’ll come visit and we’ll go fishing, alright? You and me on a boat. I’ll bring your pretty Babe with me.”   


  
  
“Bring Joe too,” Eugene croaked, trying to smile.

 

“No way,” David snorted. “And miss out on an Omega-exclusive three way on a boat? Forget that. He can stay at home.”

 

He sniffed and blinked the tears from his eyes. “Living in sin, how classic. I can’t wait.”

 

They wrapped around one another and rubbed their faces against each other, mixing their scents and chittering. There were no more words to soothe the ache of departure inside them so they held on for as long as they could. Joe quietly stood in the background waiting his turn at the medic, smiling and smoking as he let the pair have their goodbye.

 

When David finally passed Eugene into Joe’s arms, his eyes met Lipton’s across the walkway. He’d been putting it off but time was running short for all of them. He passed each of his Alphas on his way over. Dick, Nixon, Ron...they all gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, a nuzzle, a promise to keep in contact. They were warm and welcoming and he was sad to leave their side but when he saw the glisten in Lipton’s eyes he could feel his own tears starting to well.

 

“Lip…”

 

“Come here, baby boy.”

 

David fell into his arms with a weak purr. He rubbed his face in the man’s collar and took greedy huffs of his scent. He could feel people on the platform staring at the open, intimate sight of two male Omegas scenting and clinging to each other but he didn’t care. They’d been staring at their group since Dick had helped Nixon off the train by his hand and kissed it.

 

“I’m going to miss you so bad,” David muttered, pressing their cheeks together.

 

“I’ll miss you too,” Lipton promised. He choked down a whimper and dug his fingers into the Omega’s dark hair. “You...be good, okay? You hear me, boy?”

 

David nodded, jaw clenched tight.

 

“You’ve got my address and my number?”

 

David nodded again. He throat felt tight and he was afraid if he spoke his voice would crack. He didn’t want to cry in public and not in front of his pack but he could feel the burn behind his eyes.

 

“Don’t lose touch,” Lipton begged.

 

“I-I won’t.”

 

He pressed his lips to his ear. “I’m so proud of you, David.”

 

Lipton cradled his smooth jaw between his palms and eased him into a kiss. David melted against him with a stronger purr, fingers curling tight in the man’s jacket. It was sweet and light, a taste of nostalgia from Toccoa. It reminded him of sunlight, of warm grass and easy laughter with his pack. Back before the bloodshed when the war still felt far off.

 

“Call me if you need anything.” Lipton thumbed along his cheek and brushed their noses, chittering softly when the other whined. “ _Anything_. Okay?”

 

David chuckled weakly. “Even if my parents don’t let me back into the house?”  
  
  
  
Lipton’s lips pursed. “You call me immediately if that happens. I mean it David. If you need any help at all, we’ll be there.”

 

The weight in David’s chest changed. It did not lift but became more like a pleasant ache of relief like pressing on a bruise. He had to remind himself he wasn’t losing his pack but returning home until he could carve his own life. They’d all talked of moving closer to one another, taking trips, visiting beaches or mountains or farms to keep their friendships alive. He hoped that was true. But if he could believe anyone it was Lipton.

 

“I’ll call you at the end of the week,” David promised, sniffling pathetically and scolding himself for getting so sappy. “Hopefully with good news.”

 

“You’re welcome to come live with us,” Lipton insisted with a tinge of desperation, not wanting to let go of the man he’d come to view as a son.

 

David laughed and it finally felt like he could breathe again. “I can do this. I’ll be alright.”

 

“Visit, at least,” Ron added, standing shoulder to shoulder with Joe. He had his arm around the young Alpha and they looked just as reluctant to leave. “Both of you.”

 

“If you need money-”

 

“Lip, come on,” Joe whined playfully. “We’re big boys. We can do this. If Web needs anything I’m sure you’re the first call he’ll make. Probably crying.”

 

Ron cuffed him upside the head with a scoff. “Brat. The offer extends to you too. Money, a place to stay, anything you need. You know where to find us.”

 

Joe nosed the man’s cheek and they both let out faint rumbles. “Thanks, Alpha.”

 

Joe knew they didn’t have a lot of time left before their train departed. He took a breath against Ron’s jaw and memorized the notes of his scent - musk and pine, strength, like the only safety he felt in Foy. He wanted to burrow against Ron’s side and hide there. To stay with them, all of them, but this wasn’t his moment.

 

“Web?” Joe called, gesturing him closer. “Come on, let the Alphas say goodbye.” The Omega pouted at him and he sighed. “I know. I’ll miss ‘em too. But they need their time.”

 

“When did he get so damn sympathetic?” David grumbled as he reluctantly let go of Lipton.

 

“He’s growing up,” Lipton huffed. He smiled even as his heart sank further into his gut. He gave David one last kiss on the cheek before he finally took a step back. Joe led the younger Omega away and he swallowed down a whine. To be away from David would leave an ache inside his heart but he knew there was a harder goodbye to give now. He could feel all three of his bonds pulsing sadly and it was now or never.

 

If they let it drag on any longer, one pair of them would break and give up their plans. Nixon needed that job, that money, and Lipton had to return to his mother.

 

Nixon took his hands and pulled him out of his thoughts. He smiled weakly at his mate and laced their fingers, skin tingling when Nixon brought them up to press kisses across his knuckles. “Lewis…”

 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Nixon begged.

 

“Like what?”  
  
  
  
“Like we’re saying goodbye forever,” Nixon sighed, giving his hands a reassuring squeeze. “It’s less than a year, sweetheart. That’s no time at all after three years together.”

 

“It’s hardly been _together_ ,” Lipton protested petulantly.

 

“The distance isn’t going to be fun, I know.” Nixon could feel the agitated stirring in their bond and he couldn’t quite read his expression. “What are you worried about?”

  
  
Omega fangs flashed as he chewed his lip. “What if something happens?”

 

“Nothing’s going to happen,” Nixon promised earnestly.

 

“But what if it _does_?” Lipton insisted.

 

The Alpha smiled reassuringly and ran his hands up the man’s arms, tracing the swell of the muscle hidden there. “What’s going to happen?”  


  
A panicked flush stained the Omega’s cheeks. “What if one of us gets hurt? Or sick? Or worse than that, Lewis...what if something happens to one of us?”

 

“Then it’s going to happen whether we’re beside each other or a thousand miles away,” Nixon reasoned. “We talked about this. You need to be with your mom and I have to go get my parents ready to accept that their baby boy has three mates now.”

 

Lipton’s shoulders slumped. “That is a hard pill to swallow, I suppose. I’ll have to tell my mom too.”

 

“It’ll be fine, just…” Nixon cleared his throat and tugged at his shoulders. “Let me hug you, okay?”

 

Lipton’s breath trembled and he drew the Alpha into a hug. He knew he was holding on too tight, crushing his Alpha, but he didn’t care. He didn’t know the next time he’d be able to touch his mate and he tried to remember his warmth, the notes of his scent, the way their bodies aligned. Though Nixon was slighter than him, his Alpha felt solid in his arms and he was going miss that.

 

They could’ve waxed poetry for hours about what they’d miss about one another but they were too busy remembering their touch and the pull of their bond.

 

Dick was taken by the sight of Ron approaching him. His Alpha was a striking sort of beauty - perfectly combed dark hair, depthless eyes, the crisp cut of his uniform. He felt a deep ache in his chest as he realized it would a long time before he saw it again. His waist was taken in the curve of Ron’s palm and he edged him closer.

 

“Maybe we shouldn’t…” Dick trailed off when Ron tisked and rolled his eyes. “The people, Ron.”  


  
“Fuck the people,” Ron bit out. “They’ve been staring since we got off the train. I’ll shoot anyone who says something.”

 

“Ron-”  


  
“Fine,” Ron sighed, acting put-out. “I guess remembering my kiss isn’t that important. I’ll see you in a few months, Dick.”

 

“Don’t be like that.”

 

Ron held his hands out expectantly, brows raised in challenge. Dick took his hands and laced their fingers, tugging him that last bit closer and dipping in to press a kiss. He found Ron’s mouth pliant and willing and it made his heart throb in longing. Whatever hang ups he had - society, staring eyes, the judgement - fell away when he felt his mate against him.  

 

“Take care of him,” Dick murmured, fingers sliding up the length of his mate’s arms. “Take care of each other.”

 

“We’ll be okay, Alpha. You just take care of Lewis.”

 

“I’m going to spoil him rotten,” Dick vowed. “And when we bring you both home for good, I’m going to spoil you too.”

 

“I look forward to it,” Ron hummed, thumbing under the man’s jaw. “One more…”

 

They could sense the first whistle getting ready to blow and they each shared one last kiss before parting. Ron and Lipton passed each other, shoulders and hands brushing as they switched between their mates. It almost struck Nixon as funny until Ron’s hand was at the dip of his back, then he could only think of how this was it.

 

“Write, call,” Nixon demanded, fingers curling along the man’s shoulder as he leaned in. Ron rumbled and nosed under his jaw, bussing his lips across his pulse and slowly breathing in his rich scent. “Keep us in the loop.”

 

“Of course,” Ron muttered against his skin. “Are you going to give me some bull about not wanting to kiss in public?”

 

“Never,” Nixon snorted. He slid his fingers under the curve of the Alpha’s jaw and coaxed him up into a kiss. “Come here.”

 

Lipton smiled when Dick took his hand and kissed it like they were courting again.

 

“Hey there, handsome.”  


  
“Hey yourself,” the Omega hummed. He felt warmth flood through their bond and his nape tingled as Dick pulled him into a hug. He laid his cheek against the Alpha’s shoulder and it reminded him so much of their first real embrace hidden away in the camp kitchen. Even after all they’d been through, even marred with new scars and worn down to the raw nerves by the war, this sweet touch reached down all the way to their cores. It was simple but everything they needed, everything they would miss.

 

“It’s going to be so strange waking up without you,” Lipton sighed past the new weight in his chest. The grief was sticking to his ribs like the pneumonia had and it choked him up. “I mean, before the past few months we haven’t been able to sleep in the same bed, but still...knowing you’d be there that day was comforting.”

 

“I’m going to be a mess not being able to feel you,” Dick confessed.

 

Lipton pulled back enough to brush their noses, frowning slightly. “You? A mess? Never.”

 

Dick tried to pretend to be offended but he couldn’t stop smiling at the love he saw reflected in his mate’s eyes. “I can be a mess.”

 

“I doubt that very much,” Lipton teased lightly, thumbing just below the man’s hairline. “We’re going to be so lost without you. All of us.”

 

A sadness infected his smile. “The boys don’t need me anymore.”

 

“We all need you,” Lipton reminded him.

 

“I think Lew and I are going to fall apart with _you_ ,” Dick insisted. His hand fell to the Omega’s hip and he tried to remember how it fit in his palm for the months to come. “Just keep in touch, alright?”   


  
“Nothing could stop me,” Lipton swore. He threaded his fingers along the Alpha’s nape and drew him into a sweet kiss. They sighed against each other’s lips and their fingers laced, holding on to one another for as much time as they could steal. There were so many things they wanted to say but it was repetitious at this point. _I love you. I’ll miss you. Don’t forget me. Don’t let this end. I wish I could go with you._

 

Eugene had his arm curled with David’s but when the first whistle blew he reluctantly pulled away. “Lip, Ron…”

 

Ron growled softly and clung tighter to Nixon but the second whistle made him step away. Lipton swallowed down a pathetic whine and did the same.

 

“This isn’t fair,” Ron grumbled under his breath as he hauled his duffle off the ground and onto his shoulder. He huffed and they were reminded how young he was with the way he pouted.

 

“No, it’s not,” Nixon agreed, picking up his own bag.

 

“It’s not forever,” Lipton reminded them and himself.

 

“It’s not,” Dick affirmed. “We’ll be back together before we know it. After things settle, we’ll figure things out.”

 

But still they waited, painfully reluctant, until the first whistle for the other train sounded.

 

“We gotta’ go,” Eugene reminded.

 

Nixon shuffled nervously, fingers itching for the ritual of a cigarette. “We should go now or we’ll be late.”

 

They waited as long as they could. They stood close and tried to cling on to the passing seconds but there was nothing left. The last whistle sounded and Ron grabbed Lipton’s hand, eyes firmly down on the pavement.

 

“This isn’t goodbye,” Dick swore, following them for a few steps before Nixon took him by the hand. “We’ll call when we get settled.”

 

Lipton swallowed thickly and nodded. He didn’t trust his voice.

 

“Be careful!” Dick reminded with a sudden urgency as they started to disappear into the crowd heading onto the train. Nixon squeezed his arms and his words died out. Ron and Lipton smiled at him with small waves and then they were gone. Just like that. He slumped against Nixon and was grateful to his Alpha for taking his weight. His knees and ribs were shaking and he had to turn his head away to keep from seeking out his mates.

 

“They’ll be okay,” Nixon assured him, nosing at his cheek. “We’ll have them home with us before the year’s over.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

 

But he didn’t sound convinced.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Saying goodbye to Joe was almost harder than saying goodbye to Lipton. Their hands were laced in a painful clasp and their foreheads were pressed together as they tried to make the moment last. David had given him his address and the number to his parents home. He demanded Joe to call him when he got an apartment so he knew where to reach him when he got his own affairs sorted.

 

“I love you,” David whispered, small and tight.

 

“I know.”

 

David’s whine was swallowed up in a hard kiss. He wished Joe would say it back but he could taste the words on his lips.

 

“Write me,” David begged.

 

“I will.”

  
  
“Promise?”

 

“I swear.” Joe carded his fingers through the Omega’s hair and managed a smile. “God damn you’re beautiful.”

 

David blushed prettily and smiled, preening under the compliment.

 

Joe bumped his fist beneath the Omega’s chin with a smirk. “That’s how I want to remember you. That damn smile.”

 

“You’re such a sap.”

 

Joe rolled his eyes. “Quit bustin’ my balls and kiss me again, huh?”

 

o0o

 

Eugene felt so small in Lipton’s arms though his knew his boy was anything but. His _boy_ had grown into a man in the time they’d been together. He’d been so reserved back in Toccoa but through the years he’d grown more comfortable in his own skin. They’d been so close for so long that it felt just as strange to leave Eugene as it had his own mates, and David.

 

“Take care of yourself,” Eugene snuffed into his throat. “And the Alphas.”

 

“I will,” Lipton sniffed, drawing back and scrubbing their cheeks. “I want you and your mother to come visit us soon, alright? I’ll pay for the tickets and everything. We’d love to have you.”

 

“Once she hears about you and the pack, she’ll want to,” Eugene chuckled though his tone was strained. “It’ll be nice to go up north and relax. I don’t think I’ll be able to handle the thick heat right away after so much mild weather. But you should come down some time when David visits. We could all go out on the boat, see the ocean.”

 

“I’d love that.”

 

“Write,” Eugene demanded, fingers uncurling from the Omega’s jacket. “I’ll talk to you soon, alright?”  


  
“Be safe.”

 

“Always am.” Eugene picked up his duffle and his lips twitched up in a smile. “Lip?”  
  
  
  
“Yeah, boy?”   


  
“It was an honor to serve with you. I wouldn’t have made it without you and David,” Eugene admitted. “I’ll always be grateful for that.”

 

Lipton shook his head. “I owe you boys more than I can repay. You made this whole thing bearable. I would’ve gone crazy without you.”

 

“Lot of the boys would say the same about you.” Eugene hauled his bag up further. “Goodbye, Lip.”

 

“See ‘ya soon, Gene.”

 

o0o

 

Lipton knew he was hurting Ron by how tight he was clutching his hand but he needed the anchor. His mate bore the discomfort and stood at his side. Together they watched Eugene get on his train and fade among the crowd piling on.  

 

“We’ve got to catch ours,” Ron insisted, tugging lightly at his hand.

 

Lipton’s lips were pursed in a thin white line as he lost sight of Eugene. He was the last of his boys, his pack. His heart was pounding thickly in his chest and he fought tooth and nail to keep tears from building up in his eyes. He was exhausted all the way down to his bones and he was ready to be home in his own bed. He wanted to hug his mother, see his family, and fall right into his pillow.

 

“Come on, Sunflower,” Ron rumbled quietly. “Time to go home.”

 

“I wish we could’ve…”

 

“What?” the Alpha smiled fondly. “Brought them all back with us?”

 

Lipton shrugged a little.

 

“We’ll see them all again,” Ron promised, bringing their hands up to kiss the man’s fingers. “I remember when we got on the planes for Normandy. I thought I’d never see you again. But you almost dropped right into my lap. Try to remember this isn’t the end.”

 

Lipton nodded and managed to shake off the melancholy. He just needed a home cooked meal and a good sleep under the West Virginia sky. And by the end of the week he knew he’d have a dozen letters to read and phone calls to return. No, this wasn’t the end.

  
“Okay. Let’s head home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who took this fun little journey with me! Thank you for reading and commenting and making my life brighter in a time where it was very dark. I appreciate you all so much, more than I can say. I have a sequel planned if anyone's interested, TWO sequels actually. One is centered on the kids that come out of the relationships established in this story and it'll have mpreg but nothing graphic. The other is Webgott centered and their quirky little series of unfortunate events, angst with a happy ending, and contains mpreg in the way that Lip is pregnant in it. But again, nothing graphic. Hmu if you're interested or have ideas

**Author's Note:**

> FUCKING CASEY YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME! (also your stories are amazing and I adore you and I hope you like this and its not too OOC)


End file.
